HP and the Legions of Chaos 1 A new Menace
by Shag
Summary: Neuer Charakter, die alten sind natürlich auch dabei. HIer geht es um ein Abenteuer nach der Voldi zeit. Viel Action, Witz und Spannung, ein bissl Supernatural...besser ihr lest selbst. Es wird auf jeden Fall eine Trilogie werden :
1. 1 Jack erwacht

**1. Jack erwacht**

Der Kopf schmerzte. Genau wie der Rücken des jungen Mannes, der die leicht verschwommenen Umrisse von kalten Steinen wahrnehmen konnte. Die ersten Fragen die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, drehten sich nur darum weshalb er auf einem harten Steinboden aufwachen musste und sich alles um ihn herum drehte. Wie in Trance tastete er um sich und fühlt eine Art Feldbett auf das er sich mit sehr viel Kraftaufwand hinauf hieven konnte. Leicht benommen murmelte er die Worte: 'Ich sollte aufhören immer wieder Whisky und Bier zu vermischen...'. Nach und nach machte die Benommenheit einem etwas klarerem Kopf platz und zwang ihn ein wenig nachzudenken. Der Alkohol konnte wohl kaum schuld daran sein das er völlig alleine in einem steinernen Gewölbe aufwacht und keinen blassen Schimmer hat wo er sich befand.

Das letzte woran sich Jack erinnerte, war eine etwas dunklere Straße in einem etwas abgelegenen Teil von London. Er hatte sich mit seinem Bruder von seinen Eltern getrennt um ein nett aussehendes Pub zu besuchen. Er wollte noch ein wenig ausspannen bevor es auf die nächste Tour ging um auch noch die restlichen Sehenswürdigkeiten ertragen zu müssen. Dass seine Eltern mit ihm und seinem Bruder noch eine Reise unternehmen wollten bevor er sich an sein Studium macht fand er sehr nett. Aber auf diesen Kulturschock und den Zwang wirklich jeden Zentimeter in England sehen zu müssen konnte er auch irgendwie verzichten. Doch nun schien es dringendere Probleme zu geben. Er erinnerte sich an diese dunkle Gasse in der er und sein Bruder zielstrebig auf eine Kneipe zugingen. Sie haben sich grade von ihren Eltern verabschiedet und dann... Was war passiert? Dunkelheit umwölbte seine Gedanken. Er hörte noch flüsternde Stimmen die wirres Zeug von sich gaben, bevor die Welt um ihn herum dunkel wurde und er zusammensackte. Das nächste an das sich Jack erinnern konnte war diese Trostlose Umgebung in der er sich jetzt befand. Es musste einen Grund geben weshalb er hier war.

Nach und nach kehrten seine Kräfte wieder in seinen Körper zurück. Er versuchte herauszufinden wo er sich befand und musterte neugierig seine Umgebung. Viel war hier wirklich nicht zu entdecken. Vier Wände die nur aus alten, feuchten Steinen zu bestehen schienen, eine robuste Holztür mit einem kleinen Gitter in Kopfhöhe, ein paar Kerzen an den Wänden die den Raum ein wenig erhellen und einem Feldbett auf dem er sich niedergelassen hatte. Allem Anschein nach steckte er in einer Art Kerker. Doch weshalb? Verbrochen hatte er, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, nichts. Zudem stellte er sich ein staatliches Gefängnis ein wenig komfortabler vor. Auch wenn er sich in England befand. Gefängnisse besitzen zwar die Eigenschaft nicht so einladend zu sein wie ein fünf Sterne Hotel. Trotzdem sieht nicht einmal der Tower von London so abschreckend aus.

Jack stand auf, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wankte zur Tür. Ein wenig wackelig waren seine Beine schon noch. Irgendwer hatte ihm einen ziemlich kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst. Soviel konnte er sich inzwischen zusammen reimen, nachdem er mehrmals die schmerzende Beule auf seinem Hinterkopf betastet hatte. Die Tür war tatsächlich so robust wie ihr äußerer Anschein vermuten ließ. Zudem war sie verschlossen. Ein Fluchtweg war somit nicht in Sicht. Langsam wurde Jack ein wenig nervös und versuchte weiter mit aller Kraft die Tür aus den Angeln zu heben. Leider ohne Erfolg. Inzwischen wurde ihm die ganze Sache doch ein wenig unheimlich. Er hämmerte gegen das Holz und rief nach jemandem der ihn vielleicht hören könne. Der Erfolg blieb immer noch aus. Durch das kleine Gitter konnte er nur einen dunklen Gang erkennen, der noch unheimlicher wirkte als seine kleine Zelle.

Wie viel Zeit verging konnte Jack nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Seine Uhr hatte er im Hotel vergessen und die Sonne konnte er aus dem Raum nicht sehen. Er schätzte, dass ungefähr zwei bis drei Stunden vergangen waren bis er Schritte einiger Leute auf dem Gang wahrnehmen konnte. Dunkle, geheimnisvoll aussehende Augen starrten durch das Gitter und fanden den Blick Jacks der sich sofort aufrichtete. Die Tür wurde von außen aufgeschlossen und ein paar in schwarze Umhänge vermummte Personen betraten den Raum. Nach den letzten Stunden hatte Jack genug Zeit gehabt sich zu erholen und wieder Kraft zu sammeln. Ohne einen Gedanken zu verschwenden sprang er auf die Person zu, die ihm am nähesten stand. Er wollte jetzt wissen was hier vor sich ging und weshalb man ihn in dieses Loch gesperrt hatte. Doch bevor er sich versah, noch bevor er mehr als zwei Schritte machen konnte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel einen grünen Lichtblitz. Das Feldbett krachte unter seiner Last und zerbarst in einen Haufen Schutt. Trotz schmerzen, die für ihn fast unerträglich waren, bekam er dennoch ein paar Worte heraus: „Wo bin ich...wer sind Sie?"

Die Männer in den schwarzen Roben lachten hämisch bevor sich einer von Ihnen zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn mit einem blick ansah, der eine Mischung aus Wahnsinn und Vergnügen wieder spiegelte. „Ganz ruhig mein Junge. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Entspann dich lieber ein wenig, morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag für dich."

Jack versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Trotz aller Mühe triumphierten seine Schmerzen. Was war das für ein Ding mit dem man auf ihn geschossen hat? „Wo ist meine Familie, ihr Schweine?" war das einzige was er noch herausbringen konnte. Das einzige woran er momentan noch zu denken vermochte.

„Keine Sorge kleiner, wir kümmern uns um sie." Jack hätte nicht geglaubt, dass der durchdringende Blick noch ein wenig wahnsinniger hätte werden können. Er irrte sich.

„Lass den dreckigen Muggel jetzt liegen. Wir müssen uns um die anderen kümmern. Vielleicht brauchen wir ihn gar nicht mehr." - „Crucio" - Hörte Jack noch eine der anderen Personen rufen bevor wieder ein grünlicher Lichtblitz aufloderte und er zusammenbrach. Erneute Schmerzen ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Die dunkler werdende Zelle wurde immer verschwommener.


	2. 2 Ein erstes Experiment

**2. Ein erstes Experiment**

Der Kopf von Jack machte wieder mal den Anschein zu explodieren. Wie er dieses Gefühl inzwischen hasste. Er spürte jede Faser seines Körpers und kann sich dennoch kaum bewegen. Was hatten diese Leute vor? Und wozu brauchten sie gerade ihn? Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verstrichen war seit sie ihm den letzten Besuch abgestattet hatten aber er hatte das Gefühl er könnte darauf verzichten ihnen wieder zu begegnen. Wieder hörte er Schritte die unaufhaltsam seiner Zelle näher rückten. Die Tür öffnete sich und Jack verspürte wieder den drang die zwei dunklen Gestalten zu attackieren. Allerdings siegte, bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Begegnung, sein Verstand. Er war zwar nicht unbedingt ein schwächlicher Mann, aber gegen solche Waffen machte er sich doch nur wenig Hoffnung anzukommen.

„Wie ist dein Name?" hörte er die erste Person auf ihn einreden.

„Leck mich!" war die einzige Antwort die ihm spontan einfiel.

Einer der Männer zog seine Kapuze aus dem Gesicht. Allerdings ist es in dem Kerker doch zu düster um das Gesicht genau erkennen zu können. Er sah die Umrisse eines ziemlich blassen Gesichts mit mittellangen blonden Haaren. Mit ruhigem Ton redete die Gestalt auf ihn ein und machte den Anschein als wolle sie Jack beruhigen. „Es ist nicht so dass es uns wirklich interessieren würde. Aber es ist doch einfacher jemanden beim Namen zu nennen dem man sich vorgestellt hat, Jack. Wir haben natürlich deinen Ausweis und deine Papiere untersucht. Nichtsdestotrotz wirst du uns jetzt begleiten. Deine Eltern waren zwar etwas standhafter als dein Bruder, aber nicht unbedingt hilfreicher für uns."

„Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht? Wenn ihr ihnen irgendetwas angetan habt, schwöre ich, bringe ich euch um." Jack war kaum in der Lage aufrecht zu stehen und wusste, dass man ihm das ansah. Aber in dem Augenblick war ihm das egal.

Ein höhnisches lachen war die Antwort die er am wenigsten ertragen konnte. Mit einer arroganten Stimme fuhr sein Gegenüber fort. „Na na, werd mal nicht so unhöflich du dreckiger Muggel. Du solltest wirklich etwas dankbarer für unsere Gastfreundschaft sein. Besonders wenn man in betracht zieht welche Ehre dir zuteil wird."

Beide Männer packten ihn und hoben ihn an. Zu geschwächt um sich zur Wehr zu setzen ließ er sich aus der Zelle und den dunklen Gang außerhalb schleifen. In einem großen Raum wurde er unsanft auf eine Art Tisch gelegt. Der Raum wirkte auf ihn einerseits sehr unheimlich und andererseits auch mysteriös. Viele Regale mit seltsam schimmernden Substanzen standen entlang den Wänden. Neben dem Tisch auf dem Jack lag nahm er einen kleinen Waagen war auf dem Instrumentarien platziert waren. Es sah alles in allem nach einer Art Labor aus. Bevor er sich seiner Situation richtig bewusst werden konnte, lag Jack auch schon auf dem Tisch. Er konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen und die Fesseln wahrnehmen die aus dem Tisch schossen und seine Bewegungsfreiheit völlig beschnitten. Der Raum war gefüllt mit fünf vermummten Personen die noch in eine Diskussion verstrickt waren. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes konnte er einen Mann sehen der eine Art Stock vor sich hielt und einen leblosen Körper der vor ihm schwebte. Er meinte seinen Bruder zu sehen, der einen Meter über dem Boden, seinen Weg zur Ausgangstür bestritt. Ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Der Schrecken saß zu tief als das er hätte einen klaren Kopf bewahren können. Der schwebende Körper war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt. Dennoch erkannte er einen Gesichtsausdruck, der so gequält aussah, dass ihm alleine vom Anblick schlecht wurde. Der Geruch, der seine Atemwege füllte, war kaum auszuhalten. Und doch begriff er langsam was hier vor sich ging. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten um seine Familie als das er sich hätte wundern können weshalb der Leichnam seines Bruders in der Luft hing. Tränen rannen ihm über sein Gesicht als sich zwei Männer von der Gruppe lösten und auf ihn zugingen. Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit machten sich in ihm breit als einer der beiden begann auf ihn einzureden.

„Wie du gesehen hast war der Rest deiner Familie leider nicht allzu hilfreich für uns. Wir wollen doch hoffen dass wir mit dir mehr Erfolg haben. Wenn alles gut läuft wirst du uns sehr von nutzen sein. Wenn nicht kommst du schneller zu den deinen als dir vielleicht lieb ist. – Crabbe, die erste Dosis bitte." Er glaubte ein Feuer würde in ihm lodern und ihn von innen aufzehren bis allmählich das Labor um ihn herum verschwamm. Dunkelheit umgab ihn...


	3. 3 Unendliche Qualen

**3. Unendliche Qualen**

Wann würde das Enden? Was bezweckten diese Menschen? So viele Gedanken marterten Jacks innerstes. Den Verlust seiner Eltern konnte er kaum ertragen. Geschweige denn den seines besten Freundes, seines Bruders. Warum hat man ihnen das angetan? Warum brachte man ihn nicht auch einfach um? Weshalb musste man ihn auf solch höllische Weise quälen? Waren inzwischen Wochen vergangen oder gar Monate? Die Zeit, die seit seinem ersten Besuch im Labor verstrichen ist, konnte er kaum einschätzen. Lange hatte er kein Sonnenlicht gesehen. Was genau man mit ihm anstellte, konnte er nicht ausmachen. Jedes mal verschwamm die Welt um ihn herum. Jedes mal wachte Jack erst wieder in seiner Zelle auf. Eigentlich hätte es nur ein schöner Urlaub werden sollen. Wer hätte ahnen können dass solch ein Ende auf sie wartete? Jack hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, sich einzureden, dass dies alles nur ein schlechter Traum war, aus dem er bald erwachen würde. Zu real waren die Schmerzen die er jedes Mal spürte. Zu irreal die Dinge die er manchmal sah. Das alles konnte er nicht träumen.

Dennoch spürte er eine Veränderung in sich. Es war nicht nur Trauer und Wut die sich vermischten. Auch eine Art Kraft. Die Experimente die man an ihm durchführte zeigten inzwischen nicht mehr dieselbe Wirkung wie noch am Anfang. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr so geschwächt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Drogen die man ihm verabreichte nicht mehr erreichten was sie erreichen sollten. Doch beruhigte ihn das keineswegs. Jedes mal wenn er die Schritte hörte die sich seiner Zelle näherten wusste er was geschehen würde. Er wusste genau, dass es kein Essen sein würde das man ihm bringt. Das war seltsamerweise immer da. Es erschien auf merkwürdige Weise aus dem nichts. Drei mal am Tag. Nein, die Schritte machten ihm jedes Mal aufs neue Angst. Er wusste, man würde ihn wieder in das Labor bringen und auf den Tisch legen. Ohne eine Chance sich zu wehren. Obwohl die Männer nicht wirklich bewaffnet waren konnte er sich nicht gegen sie zur Wehr setzen. Bewegungsunfähig brachte man ihn immer wieder in diesen verhassten Raum. Die Prozedur war bei jedem Besuch dieselbe. Eine Spritze, ein brennen das seine Adern mit schmerzen durchlief die er sich bisher nicht hätte erträumen lassen und schließlich die Dunkelheit die ihn umgab. Bewusstlosigkeit die ihn hinderte alles bei vollem Bewusstsein mitzubekommen.

Ob er dafür dankbar sein sollte oder nicht, wusste er nicht. Wenigstens bekam er auf diese Weise nicht mit was man ihm antat. Wenigstens musste er so nicht nachvollziehen wie seine Familie gelitten hat bevor sie den Tod fanden. Zwar hat Jack nur seinen Bruder gesehen. Aber dieser Anblick genügte um sich auf ewig in sein Bewusstsein zu brennen. Die Qualen die einen Tod herbeiführen, der ein so unendlich grausames Bild des Todes wieder spiegelt. Das wollte er nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein. Bei den Gedanken füllten sich seine Augen wieder mit Tränen. Tränen die nicht lange von Bestand sein sollten.

Schritte. Tränen wichen einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Schritte. Sie kamen näher. Befand er sich zu lange in diesem Loch, dass er sich dieses Geräusch inzwischen einbildete? Die Schritte wurden lauter. Immer lauter. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Er wollte nicht wieder dort hinaus. Er hielt das nicht mehr aus. Er wollte nur noch sterben. Jack starrte auf die Kerzen, welche den öden Raum ein wenig erhellten. Vor ein paar Tagen versuchte er mit diesen Kerzen ein Feuer zu legen. Vergebens. Er konnte sie nicht einmal berühren. Vielleicht wurde er langsam verrückt, aber es machte den Anschein, dass ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld die Lichtquelle schützte. Die Schritte verstummten. Er hörte wie sich das Schloss öffnete. Die Tür schwang auf. Zu gut bekannte schwarze Roben näherten sich ihm. „So jetzt haben wir es bald geschafft." hörte er den ersten Mann reden von dem er glaubte er sei der Anführer. „Wir sind sehr zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen. Auf jeden fall mit der Tatsache dass du noch nicht das zeitliche gesegnet hast. Wie das Endergebnis aussieht wird sich zeigen."

„Was macht ihr mit mir?" wollte Jack wissen.

„Wir wollen wenigstens einmal ehrlich zu dir sein." antwortete der Anführer. Wieder zog er seine Kapuze aus dem Gesicht. Dieses blasse Gesicht, diese blonden Haare, das arrogante Grinsen. Jack wusste nicht wieso aber inzwischen hatte er das Gefühl ihn schon einmal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. Vor dieser Zeit. Bevor er in diesem Kerker aufgewacht ist. „Wir wissen selbst nicht so genau was am Ende mit dir geschehen wird. Wir hoffen allerdings, dass du uns genau so nützlich bist wie die Umstände kompliziert sind die du uns bereitest." Sein Begleiter stimmte mit trauriger Stimme zu. „Nur bedauerlich, dass unser geliebter Lord das alles nicht mehr miterleben kann."

Wieder schleifte man ihn in das Labor. Die fesseln schossen aus dem Nichts hervor. Die Spritze kam näher. „Ab heute heißt es wohl abwarten was geschieht Jungs." Hörte er eine Stimme bevor ihn das Brennen seiner Adern wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit stürzte.


	4. 4 Blinde Wut

**4. Blinde Wut**

Die Orientierungslosigkeit ließ allmählich nach. Die Benommenheit wich und der Alltag klammerte sich wieder wie ein Fels an Jacks Körper. Alltag. War dieser Zustand es überhaupt wert so genannt zu werden? Schier endlos kam ihm die Zeit vor die er nun hier verbracht hatte. Die letzte Nacht war wohl die schlimmste gewesen die er bisher durchgemacht hatte. Obwohl er bewusstlos war gab es nichts was er gegen die Nachwirkungen am nächsten Morgen hätte tun können. Jeder Kater, den er bisher erlebt hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er an einem Morgen nach einer Begegnung mit diesen Menschen durchmachen musste. Die einzige Beruhigung waren die die Worte die er am vorigen Abend, vor der letzten Tortur, war nahm. ‚Der letzte Durchgang. Dann heißt es Abwarten.' Worauf warten? Das er endgültig zusammenbrach?

Auf jeden Fall hatte er die Hoffnung nicht noch einmal solch einen Durchgang miterleben zu müssen. Die einzige Frage die Jack inzwischen quälte war, wieso ich? Ich bin weder ein wichtiger Politiker noch ein reicher Mann. Ich habe nichts was irgendjemandem nützen könnte. Nichts an mir ist es Wert, mich zu entführen oder zu foltern. Auf was warten diese Leute noch? Seinen Willen konnte man bisher nicht brechen. Auf jeden Fall bildete sich Jack das ein. Da er nichts von den Zielen dieser Gruppe wusste oder wer sie eigentlich waren, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen ob sie ihr Ziel schon erreicht haben. Allein der Gedanke an Rache ließ in nicht vollends zusammenbrechen. Er musste seine Eltern, seinen Bruder rächen. Das war er ihnen schuldig. Hätte er nicht darauf bestanden auf diesen Pub in der dunklen Gasse zuzugehen, wären vielleicht alle noch am Leben. Völlig in Gedanken versunken wurden seine Augenlieder wieder schwerer. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wach halten. Um ihn herum wurde es noch dunkler als es ohnehin schon war. Jack war nun eingeschlafen und versank in seinen Träumen. Der einzige Ort wo er dachte noch in Frieden leben zu können. Doch selbst an diesem Ort holte ihn die jüngste Vergangenheit ein.

Schreie waren zu hören. Mark erschütternde Schreie. Die flehentlichen Rufe um Gnade, welche allmählich verstummten und dem intensiven Geruch von verbrennendem Fleisch wichen. Er rannte den Gang entlang der so verschwommen war das er einem endlosen Tunnel glich. Am Ende des Gangs blickte er durch eine halb offene Tür. Er sah wieder dieses fahle, blasse Gesicht. Im Hintergrund die Männer in schwarzen Roben. Diesmal hatten sie Masken inmitten ihrer Gesichter. Kaum wahrnehmbar oder einer Beschreibung fähig. Jack fühlte eine Hitze in sich auflodern die unbeschreiblich war. Kochende Wut. Hass. Aggression. Alle Gefühle die sich in der letzten Zeit in ihm aufgestaut hatten kompensierten sich und wollten auf einmal ausbrechen. Er versuchte dieses arrogante, hässliche Gesicht zerschlagen. Die Masken der Männer in Tausend Stücke reißen. Die Hitze wurde unerträglich. Immer wieder griff Jack in eine endlose Leere.

Schweißgebadet wachte er in seinem Feldbett auf. Ein Traum. Nicht einmal hier wurde er in Ruhe gelassen. Doch das war die geringste Sorge um die er sich momentan kümmern musste. Loderndes Feuer um ihn herum erweckte seine Sinne die noch im Halbschlaf verblieben waren. Um ihn herum loderten Flammen. Weshalb war ihm in dem Augenblick relativ egal. Vielleicht durch die Kerzen die ihre eigentlich Aufgabe vergaßen um sich am Rest des Raumes zu erfreuen. Der Tanz des Lichts beeindruckte ihn wenig. Er musste versuchen aus diesem Loch heraus zu kommen.

Da die Tür die bisher seine Flucht verhinderte inzwischen aus den Angeln gesprungen war sah er dennoch einen Hoffnungsschimmer endlich zu verschwinden. Vor der Tür erblickte er zwei Wachen. Ein Problem stellten sie für Jack weniger dar. Zwar hielten sie ihre Stöcke in der Hand, die ihm bisher große Qualen bereitet hatten, dennoch waren sie bewusstlos. Nachdenken war eine der Fähigkeiten die Jack momentan nicht vergönnt war. Es blieb keine Zeit. Die Flammen hinter ihm breiteten sich aus und suchten langsam einen Weg hinaus in den Gang. Auch der Qualm wurde immer aggressiver. Unbedacht schnappte er sich eine der schwarzen Roben und einen Stock einer Wache und rannte. Er wusste nicht wo lang aber das war eigentlich auch egal. Irgendeine Richtung wird schon die richtige sein. Die restlichen Männer dieser Sekte werden schon auf dem Weg zu ihm sein. Herausfinden wollte er das nicht.

„Schnappt den Muggel." Hörte er eine Stimme aus der ferne. Warum man ihn so nannte begriff er immer noch nicht. Ehrlich gesagt war es ihm Momentan auch egal. Ohne zu wissen was er tat hielt er die Waffe, die er von der Wache hatte vor sich und schoss. Was war ihm so unklar wie das was darauf passierte. Ein Lichtblitz löste sich aus dem Stock und traf eine Wache die regungslos zu Boden fiel. Der Erschöpfung nahe rannte Jack immer weiter. Die Strecke die er zurücklegte schien schier unendlich lang zu sein. Wo befand er sich hier? Bis er plötzlich auf eine Sackgasse stieß.

„Na toll. Da hab ich ja mal wieder richtig viel Glück." Verzweifelt schlug er mit seiner freien Hand auf die Wand ein. Solange bis die Hand anfing zu bluten und er zu Boden sank. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Nachdem er seinen Kopf erschöpft gegen die Mauer lehnte, vernahm er ein leises Knacken. Und viel rückwärts um. Eigentlich nahm er an das die Mauer ein wenig robuster sei. Besonders nachdem er seine blutverschmierte Hand betrachtet hat. Wenn seine Situation nicht so aussichtslos wäre und eine Horde verrückter ihn verfolgen würde, hätte ihn die Tatsache das die Wand keine Lust mehr gehabt hat an ihrem Standort zu verweilen, sicherlich amüsiert oder wenigstens verwundert. Doch ließ sich Jack nicht beirren und flüchtete hinaus. Er nutze die Leiter, die das einzige zu sein schien das ihn irgendwie vorwärts bringen konnte.

Es war ein kleiner Raum und so gab es auch keine andere Möglichkeit für ihn. Vielleicht zwanzig dreißig Meter stieg er hinauf bis er gegen einen Widerstand stieß. Zu seinem Glück ließ sich dieser Widerstand nach außen hin öffnen. Wieder hörte er die Stimmen von unten. Er stand im freien. Kühle Luft umzog sein Gesicht. Freiheit. Wie sehr hatte er sich in letzter Zeit nach frischer Luft gesehnt. Die Gasse kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor obwohl er sich sicher war, noch nie hier gewesen zu sein. An der Straßenecke, sofern man diese Umgebung als Straße bezeichnen konnte, nahm er ein schäbiges altes Straßenschild war. ‚Nockturn Alley'. Selbst für London hört sich dieser Name seltsam an. Er blickte den Weg hinauf und sah einen Pub. Ähnlich dem, an dem der ganze Schlamassel angefangen hat. Doch die Umgebung genauer zu bewundern, dafür blieb ihm keine Zeit. Seine Peiniger werden dicht hinter ihm sein und ihn bald aufgreifen wenn er sich nicht schleunigst ein Versteck sucht. Die Jagd hatte gerade erst begonnen.


	5. Irrwege

**5. Irrwege**

Trotz der Tatsache, dass es eine mit Wolken bedeckte Nacht war, herrschte eine verdächtige Finsternis und Ruhe. Zu lange Zeit hatte Jack in diesem Loch zugebracht. Zu sehr hatte er sich an diesen Kontrast des Blickfeldes gewöhnt. Zwar hatte er sich lange nach ein wenig Sonne und Tageslicht gesehnt. Doch war er auch dankbar darüber, dass der schwächlich glänzende Mond seine Augen noch nicht zu sehr strapazierte. Er rannte die Gasse hinunter und hörte von weitem Geräusche eines aufkommenden Tumultes. Seine Verfolger hatten scheinbar die Oberfläche erreicht und waren dicht hinter ihm. Der Mülleimer roch nicht unbedingt verlockend, viel mehr Möglichkeiten ein passendes Versteck aufzutreiben blieben ihm allerdings nicht. So verweilte er in der Tonne. Seltsam kam es ihm schon vor. So viele Krimis wie er gesehen hatte... Wäre er hinter jemandem her, würde er als erstes in einer Mülltonne sein Opfer suchen. Dennoch war er dankbar für die mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit die ihm zuteil wurde.

Etwa eine Stunde ließ Jack verstreichen bis er sich Mut zureden konnte aus seinem Versteck aufzutauchen. Momentan war nichts zu hören oder zu sehen. Schweren Schrittes und doch darauf bedacht keinen unnötigen Lärm zu machen schlich er sich durch ein paar Seitenstraßen bis allmählich auch die Finsternis ein wenig abnahm. Viel hatte er von London sehen können während er mit seinen Eltern unterwegs war. Diese Umgebung schien ihm dennoch sehr unvertraut. Geradezu gespenstig wenn nicht sogar ein wenig mysteriös. Viele Leute konnte er auf den Straßen nicht sehen. Vermutlich hing das mit dem Umstand zusammen, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Die wenigen denen er über den Weg lief sahen auf jeden Fall aus als wären sie einem Zirkus entlaufen. Meist gekleidet in langen Umhängen und Hüten die er bisher nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Die Leute die ihn sahen schreckten mit blassen Gesichtern zurück und eilten so schnell sie konnten davon. Jack musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er keinen schönen Anblick bieten konnte. Eine lange schwarze, inzwischen zerrissene Robe, ein von wochenlanger Folter geschundenes Gesicht und ein Körper den er nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten konnte. Eins stand fest, er musste irgendwie weiter weg kommen. Zu der nächsten Polizeistation müsste man ihn doch irgendwie führen können. Der beste Weg schien führ ihn, in der nächsten Kneipe nach einem Telefon zu fragen. Auf dem Weg achtete er vor allem auf etwaige Verfolger. Doch nichts konnte er momentan wirklich war nehmen. Ein paar seltsame Geschäfte fielen ihm ins Auge. Wozu sollte wohl jemand einen ganzen Laden benötigen um sich einen geeigneten Besen zu kaufen?

Nach kurzer Zeit nahm er ein Haus war, dass wie ein Hotel aussah. Zwar etwas heruntergekommen aber immerhin boten sie Betten an. Auch wenn er es sich momentan nicht leisten konnte ruhig da zu liegen und zu schlafen während er verfolgt wurde. Trotzdem ging Jack davon aus hier ein Telefon zu finden. Vorsichtig betrat er den Vorraum und warf erst einmal einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Räumlichkeiten. Jack hatte in seinem Leben schon viel gesehen aber in diesem Augenblick verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Einen Haufen so merkwürdiger Leute hatte er wirklich noch nie gesehen. Und er war wirklich viel herumgekommen. Genau so seltsam gekleidete Personen, wie er auf der Straße traf, unterhielten sich. Über was konnte er nicht genau heraushören. Ansonsten wirkte dieses Pub eigentlich sehr gemütlich. Die Einrichtung sah in wenig altertümlich aus und die Atmosphäre hatte eigentlich schon wieder etwas Gastfreundliches an sich.

Gerade als er die Tür öffnen wollte um die Kneipe zu betreten sah er einen Mann der in einen Kamin stieg und eine Hand voll Sand in die Hand nahm. Nachdem er die Worte ‚Vogelnest' gerufen hatte blitzte ein grünes Licht auf und der Mann war verschwunden. Jack versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Zu viel Stress hatte er die letzten Wochen gehabt. Für alles gibt es eine logische Erklärung. Immer noch etwas benommen, von dem Schrecken der ihn noch nicht ganz losgelassen hatte betrat er den Raum. Verachtende Blicke trafen ihn, was Jack aber nicht wahrnahm. Zielstrebig bahnte er sich einen Weg auf den Tresen zu hinter dem ein Barkeeper Gläser reinigte. Skeptisch blickte er Jack an. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Sie sehen nicht gut aus, Mann."

„Haben sie ein Telefon?" war Jacks Antwort. „Ich muss unbedingt die Polizei anrufen."

Der Barkeeper runzelte die Stirn und blickte fragend in Jacks Augen. „Tut mir leid junger Mann, vielleicht setzen sie sich erstmal. Ich weiß zwar nicht von was sie reden aber vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen. Was zu trinken?"

„Whiskey." Jack konnte momentan nicht mehr Worte herausbringen. Zu viel ging ihm im Kopf herum. Dankbar nahm er das Glas vom Wirt entgegen und hielt sich daran fest. Nach einiger Zeit brachte er Worte heraus die ihm schon seit seiner Ankunft in dieser Kneipe auf der Seele brannte. „Was ist das?" fragte er und zeigte auf den Kamin.

Der Wirt lächelte. „Ach das. Ja wir haben letzte Woche einen Kamin einbauen lassen. Hat eine ganze Stange Galleonen gekostet. Aber es lockt Kundschaft an wenn man solch eine Transportmöglichkeit im eigenen Haus hat.

Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Ja natürlich da haben sie wohl Recht." Auch wenn er langsam den Eindruck hatte, dass der Barkeeper nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, war er doch zu müde ihm zu widersprechen. „Und wo ist der Mann der da grade drin gestanden hat? Da ist doch einer verbrannt oder hab ich mir das eingebildet?"

Der Barkeeper wurde eindeutig nervöser. Ganz sauber kam ihm sein Gast nicht vor. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Jack der langsam zu einem Fenster schwankte und hinausblickte. Ohne sich umzudrehen fuhr er sein Gespräch mit dem Barkeeper fort. „Ich werde verfolgt. Ich muss unbedingt ihr Telefon benutzen bevor..." Mitten im Satz brach Jack seinen Satz ab und drehte sich schnell zur Barkeeper um. Man konnte deutlich die Angst sehen die sich in seinem Gesicht wieder ausbreitete.

Panisch rannte er auf den Kamin zu. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken was er tat, griff er sich von dem Sand in der Schüssel neben dem Kamin. In dem Moment sprang die Tür der Kneipe unter großem Lärm auf und fünf Männer betraten eilig nacheinander den Raum. Angeführt von einem blonden Mann blickte sich die Gruppe in dem Saal um. Stille brach wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Gästen aus, die geschockt auf die Männer starrten. „Schnappt ihn euch!" rief der Anführer und zeigte auf Jack der im Kamin stand. Lieber wollte er verbrennen als diesen Menschen wieder in die Arme zu fallen. So erinnerte er sich blitzartig an den älteren Mann der vor kurzem an diesem Platz stand. Jack warf den pulverartigen Sand über seinen Kopf und rief genau wie sein Vorgänger ‚Vogelnest'. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel noch wie ein paar seiner Verfolger unverständlich Worte riefen und Lichtstrahlen auf ihn zuschossen. Die Welt um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen und zu überschlagen.


	6. Erneute Flucht

**6. Erneute Flucht**

Unsanft landete Jack auf seinem Hintern. Verstaubt und die Hüften haltend erhob er sich und stieß sich den Kopf. Etwas benommen stieg er aus dem Kamin und wunderte sich über die Umgebung. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht mehr im Pub. Scheinbar befand er sich in einer Art Wohnzimmer und stand einem verwundert aussehendem alten Mann gegenüber.

Zeit für großartige Erklärungen blieb ihm nicht. Ihm war bewusst dass seine Verfolger jeden Moment hinter ihm auftauchen würden. So rannte er an dem Mann vorbei, den er vorhin noch in der Kneipe beobachtet hatte und verließ die Räumlichkeiten durch die Haustür ins Freie. Hinter sich nahm Jack laute Geräusche war und rannte weiter in Richtung des Waldes den er vor sich wahrnahm. „Ich will ihn lebend." hörte er eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich rufen. Er wusste, dass das der Mann war der für die Versuche an ihm in den letzten Wochen verantwortlich war. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Ein blinder Hass überkam ihm da er wieder an seine Eltern und seinen Bruder denken musste für deren Tod diese Gruppe verantwortlich war. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und sie alle umgebracht. Doch wusste er, dass es zu viele für ihn waren. Es galt nun am Leben zu bleiben und zu entkommen. Über eine Rache konnte er sich später immer noch Gedanken machen.

Lichtblitze erhellten die Düsternis der Nacht und verfolgten Jack. Er rannte auf eine Scheune zu, die nahe dem Haus des alten Mannes stand. Das Anwesen, war zwar recht groß doch konnte er die Scheune in seiner Eile erreichen. Es schien sich um einen Bauernhof zu handeln. Die Scheune war, wie ein Großteil des Hauses aus Holz gezimmert und wirkte ein wenig wackelig. Das es nicht schon vom Anblick einstürzte, grenzte für Jack an ein Wunder. Doch machte er sich in diesem Augenblick über renovierungsbedürftige Unterschlüpfe keine Gedanken.

Sein Weg führte ihn durch das geöffnete Scheunentor an Unmengen Heu vorbei. Der Innenraum indem er sich nun befand wirkte viel zu groß um nur eine kleine Wacklige Hütte zu sein, wie es von außen her wirkte. Viele Kühe standen zu seiner Rechten. Die Tiere auf der rechten Seite konnte er nicht zuordnen. Pferdeartige Tiere mit Federn und Vogelköpfen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er stehen geblieben um diese seltsamen Geschöpfe zu betrachten. Doch eine ihm zu vertraute Stimme rief ihn in die Realität zurück. „Er ist in der Scheune." Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er seine Wut und seine Angst vergessen. Ein mächtiges Gemisch an Gefühlen die ihn zu übermannen drohten. Doch zwang ihn sein Wille weiter.

Heiß wurde es um ihn herum. Der Geruch von Feuer stieg ihm in die Nase als er begann seine Flucht fortzusetzen. Hier bleiben und verstecken hatte wohl nun keinen Sinn mehr. Sein Umhang hatte Feuer gefangen. Zum glück für Jack nur so viel, dass es durch den Wind den seine Hast auslöste, gelöscht wurde. Der Rückweg war ihm abgeschnitten. Die maskierten Verfolger befanden sich bereits am Eingang und schienen sich aufgeteilt zu haben. Hinter einen Heuballen geduckt beobachtete er den Ausgang. Sobald er frei war musste er fliehen.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm ließ ihn aufschrecken. Einer seiner Verfolger stand plötzlich, scheinbar genauso überrascht wie er selbst zu ihm und richtete seinen kleinen Stock auf ihn. Ohne wirklich zu wissen was er tat, nahm Jack seinem Gegenüber den Stock aus der Hand.

„Was sind das eigentlich für Dinger?" fragte er ihn für seinen Zustand unglaublich lässigem Tonfall der ihn selbst überraschte. Gleichzeitig brach er den Stock in zwei Teile. Sein Verfolger war, wie es aussah, viel zu perplex um auch nur einen Ton heraus zu bekommen. Geistesgegenwärtig verpasste Jack ihm einen Kinnhaken bei dem Mann die Knochen knacken hören konnte. Geschockt starrte er auf seine Hand und versuchte wieder klar zu denken. „Das war noch nicht alles." Flüsterte er und begann Richtung Ausgang zu rennen.

In nicht allzu weiter Ferne konnte er einen Wald erkennen in dem er hoffte mehr Schutz zu finden. Belebt mit diesem Gedanken rannte Jack an einem geschockt im Boden verankerten alten Mann vorbei auf die Bäume zu. In der Entfernung konnte er die lauten Schreie seiner Verfolger hören. Sie mussten seine erneute Flucht registriert haben.

Kurz vor dem Eingang des Waldes verspürte er einen Stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein. Er sackte zusammen und fiel auf den feuchten Boden. Blut durchnässte seine Hose. Seine Verfolger kamen ihm immer Näher. Nun war es wohl vorbei. Doch was dann geschah konnte er wohl nicht vorhersehen.

Wie durch einen plötzlichen Windhauch flog der Anführer seiner Verfolger in die Luft. Jack konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. ‚Was war das?' dachte sich Jack und blickte ungläubig seinen Feinden entgegen. Der Rest der Männer folgte dem Beispiel des Anführers und erhob sich vom Boden. Sie flogen rückwärts und landeten unsanft auf dem Boden. So verrückt das alles für Jack war, blieb ihm keine Zeit für Nachforschungen. Er musste schnell weg. Auch wenn sein Bein noch immer schmerzte half er sich auf die Beine und flüchtete in den Wald.

Das Geäst wurde dichter und er merkte wie die Bäume ihn unsanft trafen. Äste strichen durch sein Gesicht. Dornenbüsche machten sich an seinem Umhang zu schaffen. Ansonsten war es für seinen Geschmack viel zu ruhig für einen anständigen Wald. Doch sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild und seine Umgebung machten ihm momentan die geringsten Sorgen. Wieder vernahm er Lichtblitze in der Ferne. Es machte den Anschein als hätten seine Verfolger Taschenlampen im Einsatz um ihn besser zu finden. So eilte er weiter auf den Rand des Waldes zu den er in der Ferne wahrnahm. Hätte er nicht zu viel mit seiner Flucht zu gehabt, würde ihm die Umgebung vielleicht angst machen.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg auf ein großes Feld. Zum Glück konnte er seine Verfolger in dem Wald ein gutes Stück zurück werfen. Jack nahm ihre Stimmen in der Ferne wahr als er ein Haus in der Ferne sah. Dies nahm er sich als Ziel. Vielleicht gab es da einen geeigneten Unterschlupf. Vielleicht lebte dort jemand der ihm Helfen konnte. Eine andere Wahl hatte er wohl kaum. Zu geschwächt war er inzwischen um diese Verfolgungsjagd noch viel länger durchzuhalten. Er spürte die Einschnitte in seiner Haut die ihm der Wald auf seiner Flucht angetan hatte. Das Bein schmerzte noch immer von dem letzten Beschuss den er von seinen Verfolgern erhalten hatte.

Jack war sich nicht ganz bewusst wie er das Stück bis zu dem Haus zurückgelegt hatte. Immer wieder schossen bunte Lichter an ihm vorbei. Ein übergroßes Haus, dass aussah wie ein chaotischer Bauernhof bot sich ihm dar. Die Lichtblitze die ihn Verfolgten kamen näher und verfehlten seinen Kopf nur noch sehr knapp. An der Haustür sank er auf die Knie und schaffte es noch gegen die Tür zu hämmern. Als sich die Tür öffnete blickte ein Mann in seinem alter in das schweißgebadete Gesicht Jacks der noch die Worte „...bitte...Hilfe..." über die Lippen brachte bevor er zusammen klappte. Der Mann der zu Jack herunter gebeugt war rief ins Haus: „Remus, Bill...Todesser" und sprang über den Körper von Jack. Seine Augen gaben der Erschöpfung nach. Wieder umgab ihn Dunkelheit. Wieder verfiel er der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Sorry hat länger gedauert. Hab hier Probleme mit meinem Internet. Aber ich beantworte jetzt mal hier eure Reviews, da ich keine Ahnung habe wie ich in diese Review Box rein komme.

Obelix72:

Wohin euch das ganze führen wird, kommt ziemlich bald raus. Auch wenn immer wieder neue Fragen aufkommen werden. Für alles gibt es antworten...irgendwann. Nur so viel: Um wen es gehen wird, hast du ja am Ende dieses Kapitels schon ein wenig herauslesen können

Die Kapitel werden auf jeden Fall noch länger. Die ersten Chaps, bis Chap 12 oder so, waren meine ersten Versuche. Danach werden die deutlich länger und ausführlicher. Da habe ich dann durchschnittlich so 20 Seiten zusammen getippt.

Reditus Mortis:

Mhm, dazu kann ich leider nur sovil sagen: Abwarten und Tee trinken. Weil sonst würde ich dir zu viel von der Story vorweg nehmen. Es wird alles noch erklärt. Und zieht bloß keine Schlüsse. Es kommt immer anders, besonders als man denkt.

So ihr Leut. Wenn das Internet nicht wieder streikt, kommt spätestens morgen das neue Chap. Ich hoffe es finden sich noch viele Leser und ein paar Kommischreiberlinge. Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar von begründetem Lob bis hin zu begründeter Kritik und versuche auch nicht zu weinen ;)


	7. Erneutes Erwachen

**7. Erneutes Erwachen**

Die Sonne vertrieb schon sehr früh alle Wolken vom Himmel als wolle sie deutlich machen, wer der Herr über den Himmel ist. Sie erstreckte sich bis an die Grenzen des Firmaments und zeugte von einem warmen Tag der noch folgen sollte. Die Ausläufer ihrer schier endlos erscheinenden Arme bahnten sich ihren Weg über das Land und durch ein Fenster. Unsanft trafen sie auf ein Augenpaar, dass nicht so erfreut über ihren Besuch war wie die Vögel die man außerhalb des Hauses laut zwitschern hören konnte. Diese Augen gehörten einem jungen Mann der sich mittlerweile auf einem Sofa befand und noch immer regungslos eine Kuhle in die Kissen drückte. Kratzer und blutige Wunden verdeckten die Muskeln die einst diesen Körper schmückten. Auch die Farbe, die zu einem lebendigem Gesicht passen würde, war nicht vorhanden. Zu viel musste dieser Körper in der letzten Zeit ertragen, als das er hätte fit wirken können.

Jack zuckte ein wenig, konnte allerdings seine Arme kaum bewegen. So war es ihm unmöglich sein Gesicht vor den blendenden Strahlen der Sonne zu schützen. Dennoch nahm er um sich herum ein reges Treiben war. Einige Personen mussten sich ebenfalls in diesem Raum befinden. War er wieder in dem Kerker? Das konnte nicht sein. Er erinnerte sich langsam was geschah bevor wieder einmal alles um ihn herum zu verschwimmen begann. Bevor die Dunkelheit wieder Kontrolle über ihn gelang. Er war auf der Flucht. Auf der Flucht vor seinen Peinigern. Vor den Leuten die sein Leben zerstört haben. Seine Familie ausgelöscht haben. Er erinnerte sich an ein Haus. Hat er es bis dorthin geschafft? Oder haben seine Verfolger ihn schlussendlich eingeholt? So viele Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, dass klares Denken im Augenblick nicht möglich war.

Eine Person saß neben ihm. Dass spürte er genau. Langsam fühlte Jack wie ein wenig Kraft durch seine Gliedmaßen strömte. Nicht viel, dennoch genug um Bewegungen zuzulassen. Unkontrolliert schwenkte sein Arm zu Seite und traf eine art Tisch.

„Ganz ruhig. Du bist hier in Sicherheit." Hörte er eine ruhige Stimme die von dem Mann kam, der neben ihm saß. Langsam öffnete Jack seine Augen und nahm die verschwommenen Umrisse eines hellen Raumes war. Auf jeden Fall befand er sich nicht wieder in seinem alten Gefängnis. Diese Tatsache ließ ihn schon mal ein wenig sanfter Atmen. „Sie sehen ganz schön mitgenommen aus. Am besten trinken Sie erst mal etwas."

Jack blickte nach links und sah in die Tiefen Augen eines Mannes im mittleren Alter. Die Züge seines Gesichts waren recht freundlich und zeugten dennoch von der Tatsache, dass auch er schon einmal bessere Tage erlebt hatte.

„Wo bin ich hier?" waren die Worte die Jack als erstes über die Lippen kamen und ihn wohl momentan am meisten interessierte. „Sind die Leute weg, die mich verfolgt haben?" fügte er noch voller Sorge hinzu.

„Keine Sorge. Die Todesser haben wir vertreiben können. Das hier ist der Fuchsbau und du brauchst jetzt erst einmal eine Stärkung. Deine Wunden haben wir geheilt. Die haben dir ganz schön zugesetzt was? Kannst du aufstehen?"

Jack war sehr erleichtert, endlich wieder normale Menschen zu sehen. Er hatte vorerst genug von der Angst, der Flucht und allem was er die letzte Zeit mitmachen musste. Langsam richtete er sich auf und war erstaunt wie leicht es ihm viel. Wenn er bedachte, dass er eigentlich jeden Knochen im Leib spürte. Aber Hunger kann ein sehr effizienter Motor sein.

„Danke es geht schon." erwiderte er dem Mann der eben noch neben ihm saß und ihn stützen wollte. Er begab sich zu einem Esstisch der weiter entfernt in einer Küche stand und genug Platz für mindestens zehn Leute bot. Dort nahm er platz und musterte die Umgebung und die Leute die sich um ihn herum befanden. Abgesehen von dem Mann der ihn auf der Couch begrüßte sah er eine etwas fülligere Frau mit roten Haaren, einen jungen Mann mit langen roten Haaren und einem etwas vernarbtem Gesicht, einem etwas jüngeren Mann mit ebenfalls roten Haaren sowie einem Mann mit Brille und zu seiner Überraschung schwarzen Haaren. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher wie er auf die Leute reagieren sollte, ob sie ihm freundlich gesinnt waren oder er sich lieber vorsehen sollte. Die letzten Wochen haben ihn doch sehr misstrauisch gemacht. Doch momentan schien keine Gefahr in Verzug zu sein.

Seinem Gegenüber reichte er die Hand mit den Worten: „Ich bin Jack, hallo." Der Mann lächelte ihn an und antwortete: „Ich bin Remus Lupin. Dies sind Molly, Bill und Ron Weasley und das ist Harry Potter."

„Freut mich. Danke dass ihr mir da gestern geholfen habt. Die Unannehmlichkeiten tun mir leid. Aber das Haus hier erschien mir als letzte Hoffnung denen noch zu entkommen."

Der Mann, der ihm als Harry vorgestellt wurde, ergriff das Wort: „Warum wurdest du von ihnen Verfolgt? Und weshalb trägst du einen Umhang der Todesser?"

„Also erst einmal würde ich gerne wissen wer diese Todesser überhaupt sind. Den Umhang habe ich von einem von denen geklaut." erwiderte Jack. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung Harrys und die Worte ‚Remus, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?', bevor sich die beiden ein wenig von dem Esstisch entfernten. In dieser Zeit kam die Frau auf ihn zu die ihm als Molly vorgestellt wurde.

„So jetzt iss erst einmal etwas. Du siehst so aus als würdest du das gut vertragen können." Mit diesen Worten stellte sie eine Schüssel vor ihn und ein paar Teller. Bill und Ron setzten sich zu Jack an den Tisch und begannen sich und ihrem Gast Essen auf die Teller zu schöpfen. Jack versuchte in dieser Zeit zu verstehen über was sich die beiden im Hintergrund unterhielten. Den Worten nach zu Urteilen vertraute man ihm nicht. Sie wollten scheinbar eine Hermine zu rate ziehen die irgendetwas tun konnte um die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

Jack wusste, dass er nicht unbedingt vertrauenswürdig aussieht. Eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang in einem Zustand der wahrscheinlich selbst einen Spiegel zum heulen gebracht hätte. Naja, zu verbergen hatte er nichts. So ließ er sich erst einmal diesen Eintopf schmecken der ihm vorgesetzt wurde. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er in letzter Zeit nichts mehr Festes gegessen hatte aber momentan konnte er kaum genug bekommen.

„Wo kommst du her?" fragte ihn Bill. „Bist du hier aus der Gegend?"

„Nein ich komme aus Deutschland. Ich bin eigentlich nur zu Besuch hier gewesen. Ich möchte euch auch nicht zu lange zur Last fallen. Sobald es mir möglich ist, werde ich weiter ziehen." Er wollte gerade darum bitten, dass ihm jemand das Salz reiche als es wie durch Zauberhand in seine Hand flog. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er das Salz plötzlich in den Händen hielt. Seinen Tischnachbarn ging es scheinbar genauso. Sie starrten ihn ein wenig verdutzt an. „Du kannst ohne Zauberstab zaubern?"

Jack runzelte bei diesen Worten die Stirn. „Ich kann ohne was, was machen? Ich beherrsche ein paar Kartentricks. Aber das eben ist selbst für mich neu."

Von hinten spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter die ihn antippte. Harry ist auf ihn zugekommen und hielt ihm den Stock ins Gesicht, den er auf seiner Flucht aus dem Kerker einer Wache abgenommen hat. „Wo hast du den her?"

Jack drehte sich um und blickte in Harrys Gesicht. „Den hab ich daher wo ich auch den Umhang herhab. Von einem dieser Typen. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja sagen was das für seltsame Dinger sind. Ich hab eigentlich gedacht, dass wären normale Äste. Aber ich hab noch nie einen Baum mit grünem Zeug nach mir schießen sehen." In dem Augenblick als er den Satz beendete sprang Jack von seinem Stuhl auf und auf Remus zu der seinen Kopf in den Kamin gesteckt hat. Er packte ihn bei den Schultern und riss ihn zurück. „Bist du verrückt? Das Feuer ist an und du steckst deinen Kopf da rein."

Wieder wurde er von hinten an der Schulter gepackt. Diesmal von Molly die ihn zu seinem Stuhl begleitete. „Ich denke wir sollten uns ernsthaft unterhalten. Sie sind kein Zauberer oder?"

Jack blickte sie verständnislos an. Er wusste nicht genau was los war. Aber irgendetwas lief hier ganz und gar nicht rund. Inzwischen hatte er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben jemals wieder normal denkende Menschen zu treffen die nicht solch wirres Zeug reden würden. Was ging hier vor? Seit er von diesen Menschen in den Kerker entführt wurde, passierten um ihn herum merkwürdige Dinge. Die Menschen, denen er begegnete, sahen merkwürdig aus und redeten Dinge die er nicht ganz verstehen konnte oder er für Quatsch hielt. In dem Augenblick, als er sich gerade auf das Gespräch einlassen wollte, gab es im Wohnzimmer ein seltsames ploppendes Geräusch und eine Frau erschien vor ihnen.


	8. Der Wahrheit auf der Spur

**8. Der Wahrheit auf der Spur**

Jacks Augen quollen fast aus seinem Kopf als das Schauspiel sah, dass sich ihm gerade bot. Langsam zweifelte er an seinem Verstand. Erschrocken fiel er von seinem Stuhl und tastete sich panikartig zurück. Als er an einen Schrank stieß kauerte er sich ängstlich zusammen und zeigt auf die junge Frau die gerade aus dem Nichts mitten im Zimmer erschienen war. Worte konnte er keine hervorbringen. Er wollte irgendetwas sagen. Doch der Schreck saß ihm so tief, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Das war eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Er fühlte wie er von Blicken der umstehenden Leute durchlöchert wurde. Ron kam langsam auf ihn zu und versuchte beruhigend auf ihn einzuwirken.

„Ich weiß, dass das erschreckend für dich sein muss. Aber für all das gibt es logische Erklärungen." Mit diesen Worten bot er Jack die Hand um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. Noch immer zitternd erhob er sich und blickte die Menschen um sich herum an.

„Ok, ganz ruhig. Was wird hier gespielt? Und was seid ihr für Typen? Was sind das für Tricks mit denen ihr hier arbeitet?"

Remus ging langsam auf Jack zu und setze sich neben ihn.

„Also um es erst einmal kurz zu machen. Wir sind Zauberer und Hexen. Ich weiß, dass das alles sehr verwirrend für dich sein muss." Gerade in dem Moment als Jack etwas sagen wollte fuhr Remus fort.

„Lass mich bitte ausreden. Neben der Welt die dir bekannt ist existiert eine Welt die dir und dem Rest der Menschen unfassbar erscheinen mag. Wir sind Magier und versuchen unerkannt zu bleiben. Aus diesem Grund hört man auch in ‚eurer' Welt nichts von uns. Wir versuchen friedlich und unbemerkt neben den nichtmagischen Menschen, die wir Mugel nennen, zu existieren und uns nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Von uns droht dir keine Gefahr. Wir werden versuchen dir zu helfen."

Jack runzelte die Stirn und blickte verwirrt in die Runde. „Mit Zauberer meint ihr wahrscheinlich keine Leute aus dem Zirkus oder einem Esoterik Laden?"

„Nein. Wir sprechen hier von echter Magie."

Jack begann zu lächeln. „Ja genau. Ich meine ich bin natürlich auch ein Zauberer." Bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er seinem Gegenüber zu und bedeutete seinem Ohr ein wenig näher zu kommen. „Ich kann die Luft zum stinken bringen."

Diese Worte hatten auf die Leute um ihn herum unterschiedliche Wirkungen. Ron der bei ihm an dem Tisch saß begann seinen Saft auszuprusten den er gerade trinken wollte. Scheinbar hatte er arge Schwierigkeiten sich aufgrund eines Lachanfalls auf dem Stuhl zu halten. Remus hingegen beäugte ihn mit einer fragenden Miene.

„Ihr erwartet nicht ernsthaft, dass ich euch das glaube? Ich meine, der Trick mit der Lady da war schon beeindruckend. Aber ich bin doch nicht blöd."

Remus schaute ihm ruhig ins Gesicht. „Nimm es einfach erstmal so hin. Mit der Zeit wirst du uns vielleicht glauben. Einige von uns sind sich auch nicht ganz sicher was dich betrifft. Es könnte genau so gut sein, dass du ein Spion bist."

Im Hintergrund nahm er Harry war, der bei Hermine stand und mir ihr im Gespräch war. „Hast du mitgebracht, worum dich Remus gebeten hat?"

„Ja, hier. Das dürfte reichen. Harry ist das ein Muggel?"

„Tja, das gilt es jetzt heraus zu finden." Mit diesen Worten näherte er sich Jack. „Ron halt ihn fest. Versuchen wir nun etwas Wahrheit ans Tageslicht zu bringen."

Ron packte Jack bei den Schultern und hielt ihn mit aller Kraft fest. Der Kraftaufwand war auch nötig. Jack wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften und konnte doch nicht verhindern was nun geschah. Harry flösste ihm eine bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit in die Mundhöhle. Seine Gedanken wurden ganz klar. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm ein wenig. Dennoch konnte er alles mit vollem Bewusstsein wahrnehmen. Es war so viel einfacher für ihn klar zu denken und doch konnte er keinen Gedanken wirklich festhalten.

Er vernahm Harrys Stimme die weit weg zu sein schien. Und doch hörte er sie völlig unbeirrt in sein Ohr eindringen. „Wer bist du und wie kommst du her? Warum hat man dich verfolgt. Erzähl uns die ganze Geschichte. Erzähl uns jede Einzelheit."

Jack wusste nicht recht wie ihm geschah. Er war sich bewusst, dass er lieber nichts sagen würde. Doch konnte er seinen Mund nicht daran hindern Worte zu bilden. Er wollte es nicht. Er wollte nicht über all seine schrecklichen Erlebnisse sprechen die er in letzter Zeit erlebt hatte. Er musste sich wieder die Bilder seiner Familie vor Augen führen. Wie die verbrannte Leiche seines Bruders vor seinen Augen schwebte. Die Qualen die er während seiner Versuche erlebte. Die Worte die er von seinen Peinigern vernahm. Das Feuer das seine Flucht ermöglichte. Er wollte versuchen gegen sich selbst anzukommen. Sich selbst zum Schweigen zu bringen. Doch schaffte er es nicht einmal ansatzweise. Die Tränen die ihm über das Gesicht liefen nahm er gar nicht war. Wie in Trance erzählte er den Menschen um sich herum alles was er wusste. Inzwischen hatte er aufgehört sich zur wehr zu setzen. Es war so sinnlos. Was geschah mit ihm? Fremden Menschen erzählte er seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen. Ohne ein Detail auszulassen.

Inzwischen ließ sein Redefluss nach. Jack war sich noch nicht vollends bewusst was eben geschehen war. Seine Benommenheit hielt immer noch an. Er konnte momentan nicht viel machen. Dieses Zeug was man ihm eingeflößt hat, hat scheinbar nicht nur seine Zunge gelockert. Irgendwie fühlte er sich matschig. Als hätte er gerade eine Begegnung mit einem Zug gehabt. So verweilte er vorerst auf seinem Stuhl und registrierte die Stimmen der Menschen die sich noch immer in demselben Raum befanden. Allerdings konnte er die einzelnen Stimmen nicht zuordnen.

„Er hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Aber was hat das zu bedeuten? Seit Voldemorts Sturz gab es keine Anzeichen mehr für Aktivitäten von Todessern. Das sie Muggel entführen oder umbringen ist nichts Neues. Aber ihn haben sie nicht einfach Misshandelt. Hinter diesen Versuchen steckt mehr."

„Aber was? Er hat von Wirkungen gesprochen die sich mit der Zeit einstellen werden. Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn wir ihn genauer im Auge behalten."

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Wir können ihn nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen. Die Todesser werden versuchen ihn zu bekommen."

Langsam erwachte Jack aus seinem Halbschlaf. Seine Sinne regenerierten sich allmählich und sein Gehirn fing an wieder normal zu arbeiten. Bewegungen seines Kopfes ließen die Menschen um ihn herum auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Grimmig blickte er in ihre Gesichter.

„Was war das denn für ein Zeug? So einen Trip hatte ich ja schon lange nicht mehr."

Harry ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Nichts für ungut. Aber wir haben gelernt vorsichtig zu sein. Deshalb mussten wir auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Du hättest ebenso gut ein Spion der Todesser sein können."

„Und was habt ihr mir da für ein Zeug eingeflößt? War das eine Droge oder was?"

Harry begann zu lachen. „Nein, nein. Das war Ein Zaubertrank. Veritaserum genannt. Gebraut von unserer Hermine. Sie ist mittlerweile noch besser geworden im Brauhen. Er zwingt dich die Wahrheit zu sagen, wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast."

Jack war sichtlich verwirrt. Es hörte sich für ihn alles zu verrückt an. Zauberer, Hexen, Zaubertränke, Magie. Aber er konnte auch nicht leugnen was er in letzter alles gesehen hatte. Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise machte es sogar Sinn.

„Wer sind diese Todesser? Sind das auch Zauberer?"

„Ja allerdings." antwortete ihm Harry. „Allerdings keine sehr netten Gesellen. Sie sind schwarze Magier. Sie waren Anhänger von Lord Voldemort dem größten Schwarz-Magier unserer Zeit. Nachdem ich ihn vernichten konnte, haben wir allerdings nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Wir dachten wir wären sie endlich los. Den Rest seiner Anhänger haben wir nach Azkaban gebracht, einem Zauberergefängnis. Doch scheinbar hat sich die Lage geändert. Kannst du einige von ihnen beschreiben? Hast du ihre Gesichter näher gesehen?"

Jack fing an zu überlegen. Das ihm verhasste Gesicht stieg vor seinem inneren Auge wieder auf. Das höhnische Lachen. Die einschneidenden Worte ‚wie du gesehen hast war der Rest deiner Familie leider nicht allzu hilfreich für uns'. Der arrogante Gesichtsausdruck, jedes mal wenn er wieder auf dem Tisch lag um neue Qualen erleiden zu müssen.

„Ja allerdings. Und dieses Gesicht werde ich so schnell nicht vergessen. Erst wenn ich meine Rache bekommen habe werde ich ihn aus meinem Kopf streichen können. Mittellange hellblonde Haare. Ein fahles, blasses Gesicht. Ein relativ schmaler Körper. Seinen Namen weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er einen seiner Begleiter Crabbe genannt hat. Von dem habe ich diesen Umhang und seinen...Zauberstab, nehme ich an?!"

Der Gesichtsaudruck von Harry änderte sich rapide. Jack sah ihm den Zweifel an den er hegen musste. Die Ungläubigkeit schien ihm fast schon ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das kann nicht sein. Deiner Beschreibung nach würden wir von Draco Malfoy reden. Der wurde bei der letzten Schlacht getötet. Seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle sind geflohen. Wohin weiß bis heute niemand."

„Ich kann nur sagen was ich gesehen und gehört habe. Tut mir leid." Er drehte sich zu Molly um, die immer noch Fassungslos an die Spüle der Küche gelehnt stand. Er wollte sie um ein Glas Wasser bitten. Doch in diesem Augenblick flog ihm das auch schon entgegen. Erschrocken hob Jack seine Hand und hielt das sich nähernde Glas fest. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen warum ihr so was dauernd machen müsst? Langsam finde ich das nicht mehr witzig."

Remus Stimme erklang hinter ihm. „Niemand hat etwas getan, Jack. Du hast auf den Schrank gesehen und das Glas flog in deine Richtung. Ich fürchte das warst du selbst. Aber wie..."

**Zu euren Reviews:**

**Reditus Mortis: Also das hier ist der erste Teil einer Trilogie. Davon habe ich den ersten Teil (diesen hier) so gut wie fertig. Nur muss ich alles vorm hochladen noch mal überarbeiten und umschreiben und so. Das letzte Chap ist 34. Danach werden noch Teil zwei und drei kommen...also kannst dich weiterhin auf Stoff freuen. Die Chaps sind nur am Anfang so kurz. Zu deinen Theorien sag ich mal nix, außer...lass dich überraschen. Ich liebe es aber wenn ihr euch Gedanken macht.**

**Katharina CH: Ich weiß zwar nicht genau auf was du anspielst mit dem ‚DAS haben sie mit ihm gemacht' aber ich denke da kommst du nicht drauf ;) **

**Zu dem Namen gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung die bald in der FF selbst zur Sprache kommt. Deshalb sag ich dazu auch noch nix (bäätsch). Na gut ein Tip. Sein Bruder heißt Antoine und war auch Deutscher...**

**Zauberlehrling: Gute Frage...noch keine Antwort. Darum geht's ja gerade in der FF **

**Danke für die REviews und ich hoffe es finden sich hier noch viel mehr ein die ich für das lesen begeistern kann. Mich wunderts eh wie ihr die Story hier gefunden habt. Wenn ich auf danach suche finde ich die nicht, obwohl ich sie rein gestellt habe...**

**Bis die Tage und einen ganz lieben Gruß von eurem Shag**


	9. Jack fühlt sich wohl

**9. Jack fühlt sich wohl**

Seit Jacks erwachen im Fuchsbau waren inzwischen einige Stunden vergangen. Der Abend rückte allmählich näher und Ruhe war in das Haus der Weasleys eingekehrt. Auf jeden Fall ein Zustand den man als Ruhe bezeichnen konnte wenn man bedenkt, dass immer noch viele Menschen in Unterhaltungen verstrickt waren. Jack hatte sich im Wohnzimmer auf einen Sessel zurückgezogen und wollte erst einmal seine Gedanken ordnen. Zu viel hat er, nicht nur heute, erlebt was verarbeitet werden musste. Eine völlig neue Welt hat sich für ihn aufgetan. Eine Welt die er bisher höchstens aus Büchern oder Filmen erwartet hätte. Für kurze Augenblicke des vergangenen Tages konnte er sogar die schrecklichen Erlebnisse verdrängen die er in letzter Zeit durch seine Entführung und seine Flucht durchgemacht hat.

Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Es war langsam an der Zeit sich der Gegenwart und seiner Situation bewusst zu werden. Und wieder holte ihn seine jüngste Vergangenheit ein. Seine Familie war tot. Erst jetzt hatte er Zeit sich dessen voll bewusst zu werden. Diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Er würde sie niemals wieder sehen. Nach Hause wollte er gar nicht zurückkehren so viel stand für ihn fest. Er hat schon oft daran gedacht in ein fremdes Land zu ziehen. Weg aus Deutschland. Fort von allem was ihn in seiner Heimat so bedrückte. Freunde hatte er zwar gehabt. Allerdings Würde sie es kaum stören wenn er nicht mehr auftauchen würde. Seine Freunde, auf jeden Fall die Personen die er für Freunde gehalten hatte, war seine Band und ein Haufen Leute die in einer Art Gang zusammen lebten. Ansonsten hatte er einen Haufen netten Kumpels, von denen er jedoch niemand als wirklichen echten Freund bezeichnen konnte. Seine Familie war eigentlich der einzige Grund, der ihn zu Hause gehalten hatte. Doch nun da sie nicht mehr da waren...

Er blickte sich in seinem Umfeld um. Ein verrückter Haufen, war der erste Gedanke der ihm durch den Kopf ging. Da war ein junger Mann, der scheinbar einen den schlimmsten Menschen ihrer Welt vernichtet hat. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden. Der Mann, der von Anfang an neben ihm war und sehr beruhigend auf ihn wirkte, hieß Remus Lupin. Irgendwie mochte er ihn, obwohl er ihn kaum kannte. Auch wenn er irgendetwas Komisches an sich hatte. Die rothaarigen gehörten zu einer Familie. So viel hatte er inzwischen herausgefunden. Die junge Frau namens Hermine, war wiederum ein ganz anderer Typ. Das kann natürlich an dem Eindruck liegen den sie auf Jack machte als sie hier erschienen ist. Auch wenn sie für seinen Geschmack ziemlich hübsch war, hat sie ihn doch sehr erschreckt.

Trotz allem fühlte sich Jack zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sehr wohl. Von diesem Ort ging eine Wärme aus, die ihn sehr aufmunterte. Vielleicht war es keine schlechte Idee das Angebot von Mrs. Weasley anzunehmen. Einfach erstmal ein wenig an diesem Ort zu bleiben und mit der Zeit herausfinden was geschehen soll. Die Zeit verstrich und seine Gedanken schwirrten umher. Seine Rachegelüste schoben sich fürs erste beiseite. Natürlich konnte er diese nicht voll verdrängen. Nur war ihm bewusst, dass er momentan nichts ausrichten konnte. So siegte der Rationalist in ihm und er stellte sich erst einmal auf das hier und jetzt ein.

Mit der Zeit verflogen Jacks Grübeleien und er ging dazu über, den Gesprächen um ihn herum zu lauschen. Besonders interessant fand er das Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Harry, welches ihm momentan besonders auffiel.

„Hermine ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich meine ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt von Dumbledore's Angebot. Ich bin mir nur nicht so sicher ob ich der Aufgabe auch gerecht werden könnte. Ich meine den ganzen Tag lang Kinder unterrichten ist schon etwas anderes als gegen Todesser zu kämpfen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass es dir leichter fällt gegen Schwarzmagier zu kämpfen als Lehrer zu spielen. Außerdem wären wir dann Kollegen. Das muss doch Ansporn genug für dich sein."

„Du hast wohl Recht. Trotzdem gibt es für mich noch viel zu beachten. Sieh mal, meine Beziehung zu Ginny ist an einem Entscheidenden Punkt angekommen. Entweder geht es jetzt weiter vorwärts mit uns oder wir bleiben stehen und enden in einer Sackgasse."

Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich wieder. Langsam wurde aus der Verwirrung, die Jack in ihrem Gesicht war nahm, ein Lächeln. „Du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa das was ich denke oder? Willst du sie etwa fragen...?"

„Genau das habe ich mir überlegt." Lächelnd nahm Jack zur Kenntnis dass ein leichter Rotschimmer in Harrys Gesicht abzeichnete bevor er von Hermine herzlich umarmt wurde.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Mein bester Freund wird langsam erwachsen. Aber ich denke nicht dass das ein Problem für deine Position darstellen würde. Ginny kann doch einfach ihr Geschäft nach Hogsmeade verlegen. Ich denke wenn du ihr von dem Angebot erzählst und dann auch noch mit einem Antrag kommst wird sie wohl kaum widersprechen können."

Jack fühlte sich langsam unwohl, die ganze Zeit Gesprächen zu folgen, die wohl eher intimer Natur waren. So stieg er aus dem Sessel auf und ging langsam in die Küche.

„Mrs. Weasley", begann er ein Gespräch als er dort angelangt war, „das Angebot, dass sie mir gemacht haben. Gilt das noch? Ich meine ich will ihnen nicht zur Last fallen aber momentan weiß ich nicht wo ich..."

„Das ist doch gar kein Problem." unterbrach sie ihn. „Du kannst so lange bleiben wie du möchtest."

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Jacks Gesicht breit. Er nahm ihr einige Teller ab und brachte sie zum Esstisch. Bei dieser Gastfreundschaft konnte er nicht einfach untätig bleiben. Während der Vorbereitungen des Abendessens, öffnete sich die Eingangstür und es stellte sich der Effekt ein den Aufgehende Türen meist so an sich haben wenn sich mehrere Menschen in einem Raum befinden. Sie verhallten sich wie die Türen eines Saloons die die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen auf sich ziehen die um sie herum verweilen. Die Tür schloss sich und ein rothaariger Mann erschien im Hauseingang der auf seine Frau zuging und sie begrüßte. Während dessen wurde er auf Jack aufmerksam der in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe stand. „Wie ich sehe hast du dich wieder erholt. Das freut mich. Tut mir leid ich bin gerade erst aus dem Ministerium raus gekommen. Ich bin Arthur Weasley." Erwartungsvoll starrte er Jack in die Augen. Neugierde und Spannung war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Jack. Ich bin Jack."

„Gut, Jack. Natürlich wurde ich schon über alles informiert, was dich betrifft. Die unglücklichen Umstände die dich zu uns geführt haben, habe ich ja direkt miterleben dürfen. Ich hoffe du hast morgen nichts vor. Ich möchte dich ein paar Freunden vorstellen."

Ein wenig unwohl fühlte Jack sich in seiner Haut schon. Dennoch nickte er einvernehmlich. „Wen wollen sie mir vorstellen?"

„Erst einmal sollst du untersucht werden. Schließlich sind dir schreckliche Dinge widerfahren. Und von möglichen Auswirkungen hat Remus auch etwas erzählt. Außerdem würde dich Albus Dumbledore gerne sprechen. Wegen deiner Person und wegen der Menschen die dich entführt haben."

Jack wurde die ganze Sache zunehmend unangenehmer. Mit Ärzten hatte er noch nie gut gekonnt. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren die ihm immer schon sehr unheimlich gewesen. „Tut mir leid. Aber ich werde in kein Krankenhaus mit ihnen gehen." Das war die einzige Erklärung die er abgeben konnte und eigentlich auch nur wollte.

„Das ist kein Problem. Neville ist ein guter Freund meiner Kinder und inzwischen ein sehr guter Heiler. Ich denke wenn einer was über deinen Zustand, wenn ich es so nennen darf, herausbekommen kann, dann er. Er hat eine private Praxis. Zwar auch in einem Krankenhaus aber ihm kannst du vertrauen. Also keine Angst. Mit einem Augenzwinkern wandte er sich von Jack ab und seiner Familie zu.

Jack setzte sich zu Ron und Bill an den Tisch, die bis zu dem Zeitpunkt ihrem Vater zugehört haben. Jetzt galt es auf das Abendessen zu warten. Auch Hermine, Harry und Remus kamen mit der Zeit an den Tisch und wollten Jack in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Vor allem interessierte es sie, wie es in seiner Heimat war. Seine Versuche vom Thema abzulenken waren allerdings nicht so gut wie er sich erhofft hatte. So verbrachten sie noch eine Weile und freuten sich über das deftige Mahl, dass ihnen serviert wurde.

**Mal wieder ein paar Reviewantworten. Sorry ich glaube im letzten Chap hab ich die vergessen...**

**Katharina CH: Mhm, danke für die PN. Aber inwieweit du mit deiner Vermutung du recht hast möchte ich noch gar nicht sagen. Weil daruim dreht sich eigentlich der erste Teil dieser FF. Und ich denke wenn ich jetzt was sagen würde, hätte ich dir den Spaß an der Story genommen. Aber ein wenig wird Jack bald selber herausfinden. **

**Zu dem Veritaserum...sorry, du hast natürlich recht. Das war mein Fehler, hab ich wohl mit etwas verwechselt. Muss natürlich farblos und Geschmacksneutral sein.**

**Reditus Mortis: Ja ich habe mich inzwischen auch an meine Charaktere gewöhnt. Also keine Angst, es wird nicht so schnell zu Ende gehen. Wie oft ich update? Gute Frage. Momentan versuche ich das so alle zwei Tage zu machen. Wenn es dann zum Teil zwei kommt, kann es schon etwas länger dauern weil ich da selbst noch am schreiben bin und natürlich nicht so schnell voran komme wie hier wo ich nur noch mal die einzelnen Chaps Korrektur lesen muss. Aber das nächste Chap versuce ich morgen einzustellen...**


	10. Untersuchungen

**10. Untersuchungen**

Der nächste Morgen schien für Jack viel zu schnell herbei zu eilen. Die erste Nach seit langem konnte er wieder richtig Schlafen. Schlafen ohne Angst. Wie er dieses Gefühl vermisst hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er vom Gefühl her gerade erst zu Bett gegangen ist, fühlte sich Jack frisch und ausgeschlafen. So störte es ihn kaum, dass er von einer liebevollen und doch markerschütternden Stimme geweckt wurde die er Molly zuordnete. „Aufstehen! Frühstück ist gleich fertig!"

Ron und Harry haben gestern noch lange Zeit mit ihm im Garten gesessen und Whiskey mit ihm geteilt. Zwar war er einiges gewöhnt, dennoch hatte es dieses Zeug für seinen Geschmack in sich. Der Name Feuerwhiskey machte ihm alle Ehre. Außerdem hatte Harry noch die Neuigkeiten über seinen neuen Job bekannt geben müssen. Ron hat sich zwar nicht so gefreut seinen Auroren Partner zu verlieren aber er hat es ihm auch gegönnt. So musste diese Neuigkeit erst einmal begossen werden. Jack konnte für den ersten Abend seit langem wieder einmal abschalten und erfreute sich an der netten Gesellschaft. Auch die anderen haben mit ihm die Zeit ein wenig vergessen und kamen erst wieder in die Gänge als Harry aufgesprungen ist und erschrocken feststellte wie spät es schon war. Schließlich musste er noch nach Hause und seiner Freundin über seine Karrierepläne sprechen.

All das bewahrte Jack nun nicht davor doch aufstehen zu müssen. Schließlich würde er heute ein paar Leute treffen müssen die mit ihm reden wollten. Gespannt und Misstrauisch sah er den Ereignissen entgegen. Eine neue Welt hatte sich vor ihm aufgetan. Eine Welt die zwar spannend und interessant war und doch irgendwie beängstigend wirkte. Magie und Zauberei. Über all das hat er schon viel gehört. In Sagen, Märchen oder Geschichten. Doch war dies alles keine unwirkliche Geschichte mehr. Er stand nun mittendrin und fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos. Seltsame Dinge gingen mit ihm vor. Er bewegte Sachen ohne es zu wollen oder sie gar zu berühren. Ein seltsames Gefühl, dass er nicht beschreiben konnte hing ihm ebenfalls im Nacken. Vielleicht konnten die Freunde die er heute treffen würde ein wenig Aufschluss geben.

Die Sonne schien inzwischen auf sein Bett und lieferte sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit seinen müden Augen. Doch auch sie gaben irgendwann nach und führten Jack in das hier und jetzt zurück. Sein Zimmer war nicht allzu groß aber es gefiel ihm. Es wirkte ein bisschen rustikal durch das Holz das wirklich in jedem Möbelstück Verwendung gefunden hatte. Das Zimmer hat früher einem der Söhne gehört und diente jetzt als Gästezimmer. Dafür dass die Einrichtung ziemlich spartanisch wirkte fühlte er sich hier sehr wohl. Es war einfach irgendwie gemütlich wenn auch sehr ungewöhnlich.

Angezogen wankte er langsam die Treppe herunter und begab sich noch etwas schläfrig in die Küche. Eine für seinen Geschmack schon etwas zu fitte Molly richtete hier ein Frühstück an und begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Gut geschlafen?" Fragte sie Jack während sie ihm über den Kopf strich. Was bei ihrem Größenverhältnis schon knapp an eine sportliche Höchstleistung grenzte. „Gut dass ihr heute Neville besucht. Du bist ja kochend heiß. Fühlst du dich gut?" Mit diesen Worten leitete sie Jack besorgt zu einem Stuhl an den Tisch.

„Abgesehen von der Müdigkeit hab ich mich in letzter Zeit nicht besser gefühlt. Ich bin fit wie schon lange nicht mehr." Die letzten Worte fielen einem Gähnen zum Opfer.

Just in diesem Moment kam auch Arthur die Tür hinein gestolpert. „Ich habe mir im Ministerium frei genommen. Cohen kann heute für mich einspringen. Nach dem Frühstück gehen wir dann gleich. Ist Remus schon weg?"

„Ja er ist heute Morgen schon recht früh los. Er wollte noch bei Tonks vorbei und ein paar Dinge erledigen bevor er zu Dumbledore geht. Das heißt wir sind komplett. Also guten Appetit." Mit einem etwas traurigem Blick fügte sie hinzu: „Es ist schon komisch hier alleine zu sitzen, jetzt wo alle Kinder aus dem Haus sind."

Jack nahm sich etwas von dem selbstgebackenen Brot und trank etwas von dem Tee der vor ihm stand.

„Ach Arthur. Es ist glaube ich am besten wenn ihr erst zu Neville geht. Jack brennt fast, so heiß ist er."

„Ja, Dumbledore hat auch gesagt er möchte gerne Nevilles Meinung hören wenn wir kommen." antwortete ihr Mann.

Jack wusste dass sie es nur gut meinten. Langsam hatte er allerdings keine Lust mehr das Thema Nummer eins zu sein. „Eure Kinder sind alle ausgezogen?" versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ja unsere Tochter ist vor kurzem mit Harry zusammengezogen. Seitdem ist es doch schon viel ruhiger hier geworden. Remus wohnt jetzt nur ein paar Tage bei uns für den Fall das deine Verfolger zurückkehren. Seine Freundin ist zwar nicht so begeistert aber ihre Arbeit nimmt sie ja auch gut in Beschlag."

„Der Mann sieht aber auch nicht allzu fit aus."

„Ja im Moment ist wieder Vollmond. So kommt er mit seinem Problemchen nicht lange zum Schlafen, auch wenn er seine Medizin nimmt."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn saß Jack nun den beiden gegenüber. Die Frage was sie für ein Problem meinten stand ihm fast schon auf die Stirn geschrieben.

„Er ist ein Werwolf."

„Arthur." Kam es entsetzt von Molly. „Es ist ihm vielleicht nicht so recht, dass du das einfach so ausposaunst."

Schuldbewusst wandte sich Arthur wieder seinem Tee zu. Das immer noch verwirrte Gesicht versuchte er nicht zu beachten. Besonders da es sich nun das Gesicht mit ein paar geschockt aussehenden Augen teilen musste. „Mit Werwolf meint ihr bestimmt nicht dass er im Krieg mit seinem Rasierer steht?" War das einzige was ihm jetzt einfiel.

„Nein er ist ein richtiger Werwolf. Aber bitte sprich ihn nicht unbedingt darauf an", bat ihn Molly.

Jack war zwar immer noch verunsichert. Dennoch hatte er in der letzten Zeit so viel gesehen und mitbekommen, dass ihn momentan so eine Information nicht allzu sehr schockte.

„Ich möchte was ausprobieren." versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken. Er starrte mit den Augen auf seinen Teller und fixierte sein Brot. Die fragenden Blicke der Weasleys beachtete er gar nicht. Langsam begann das Brot, wenn auch etwas wackelig, in die Luft zu steigen. Inzwischen mehr verblüfft als konzentriert sah Jack wie das Stück Brot vor ihm in der Luft schwebte und sich einen Weg zu seiner Hand bahnte.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" hörte er die Stimme von Arthur Weasley.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe darüber schon gelesen. Nachdem das gestern schon einmal passiert ist und ich so einen Vorfall schon mal mit meinen Verfolgern erlebt habe, dachte ich, ich probier es mal aus. Ich hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich klappt. Das nennt sich glaube ich Telekinese oder so."

„Es ist glaube ich wirklich gut dass wir zu einem Heiler gehen. Das ist bei Muggeln eigentlich gar nicht normal. Selbst für einen Zauberer wäre es ungewöhnlich."

Noch ein paar Mal versuchte er sich mit anderen Gegenständen. Ein paar mal klappte es sogar. Das Frühstück verlor allmählich an Bedeutung. Einerseits spürte er so langsam eine Sättigung, außerdem war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt Dinge in Bewegung zu setzen oder schweben zu lassen. Wäre das nicht so seltsam gewesen würde ihn dieser Anblick wahrscheinlich amüsieren.

Nach dem Frühstück sollte die erste bewusste Reise in der neu entdeckten Welt für Jack beginnen. Doch was ihn schon zu Beginn erwartete, darauf war er gewiss nicht vorbereitet. Arthur trat an seine Seite und erklärte ihm, dass sie nicht zu Fuß gehen würden oder öffentliche Verkehrsmittel nehmen würden. Sie würden direkt in das Krankenhaus apparieren, wie er es nannte. Da er damit eigentlich nichts anfangen konnte war Jack eigentlich nur gespannt auf das was kommen würde. Er fasst Arthur, wie ihm geheißen, am Arm und watete ab was passieren würde. Kaum hatte er noch einmal zu Arthur aufgesehen drehte sich die Welt um ihn herum in rasender Geschwindigkeit. Wäre das alles nicht so schnell gegangen, hätte sein Magen vielleicht die Chance gehabt sich zu beschweren. Doch kaum hatte er seine sich drehende Umgebung wahrgenommen kam sie auch schon wieder zum Stillstand. Seine nachgebenden Knie verrieten seiner Umwelt wie ihm zu Mute war. Er sackte zusammen und versuchte sich auf dem Boden festzuhalten.

„Ja, daran muss man sich erst einmal gewöhnen." hörte er Arthur der ihn anlächelte und ihm wieder auf die Beine half.

Das Krankenhaus in dem sie waren unterschied sich in vielen Dingen von dem was Jack gewohnt war. Viel war momentan nicht los wie ihm schien. Zum Teil erblickte er ein paar Menschen die scheinbar ungewöhnlich Zwischenfälle erlebt hatten. Er vermutete mal irgendwelchen magischen Dingen oder missglückten Zaubersprüchen. Auch wenn er sich nicht so ganz vorstellen konnte wie man versehentlich seinen Kopf mit einem Papageienkopf verwechseln konnte.

Arthur Weasley führte ihn die Halle entlang zu einem Aufzug. „Neville war mit Harry zusammen auf der Schule. Er hat uns im Krieg sehr oft geholfen auch wenn er keine Kämpfernatur ist. Er ist eher jemand der sich von Konflikten zurückhält. Aber mit dem Heilen kennt er sich besser aus als jeder andere den ich kenne. Wenn jemand herausfinden kann was die Todesser mit dir angestellt haben, dann er." Mit diesen Worten stiegen sie aus dem Aufzug aus. Jack konnte sich nicht so ganz vorstellen, wie man einen solchen Ort vor den Menschen geheim halte konnte aber sicherlich gab es dafür auch wieder magische Erklärungen.

Neville stellte sich als ein mittelgroßer kräftiger Mann heraus. Zwar nicht dick aber auch nicht gerade schmächtig. Arthur begrüßte er mit einem Handschlag und wandte sich sofort Jack zu. „Du bist sicherlich Jack. Arthur hat mir natürlich schon alles erzählt. Keine Angst, ich habe schon alles vorbereitet. Die Untersuchungen werden nicht schmerzhaft sein", schloss Neville mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den Jack von Ärzten nur zu gut kannte. Auch wenn sich der hier Heiler nannte war er für ihn ein Arzt. Und diese Tatsache reduzierte seine Antipathie nicht zwangsläufig. Aber da Jack selbst herausfinden wollte was in ihm vorging beschloss er seine Bedenken außer Acht zu lassen und dem Heiler wenigstens jetzt ein wenig Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen.

„Ich muss dir eine Gewebeprobe entnehmen. Ich werde dir dafür ein wenig Haut abschaben und Blut abnehmen. Keine Angst, dass hört sich schlimmer an als es ist." fügte Neville hinzu.

Tatsächlich spürte Jack nur ein leichtes kratzen auf der Haut. Doch die Spritze ließ ihn zurück schrecken. Er erinnerte sich bei ihrem Anblick wieder an seine Zeit in dem Verließ. Spritzen hatte er seitdem in keiner guten Erinnerung bewahrt. Das einzige Gefühl das er damit verbinden konnte waren Schmerzen. Brennende Schmerzen die versuchten ihn innerlich zum verglühen zu bringen und ihn nicht schnell genug bewusstlos machten.

„Muss das sein? Ich habe keine gute Erfahrungen mit diesen Dingern gemacht."

Neville zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, leider kann ich dir das nicht ersparen. Ich brauche aber nicht viel Blut. Nur ein wenig um es zu analysieren."

In diesem Moment zog Arthur die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich indem er an verschiedenen Geräten herumfingerte. Jack sah ihm nach und entdeckte viele Apparate die ihm Bekannt vorkamen. Normale Ärzte benutzten Geräte derselben Art auch wenn sie ein wenig anders aussahen. In Nevilles Praxis standen vor allem viele Tränke und noch mehr Pflanzen die auf Jack einen sehr komischen Eindruck machten. Manche bewegten sich und wieder andere änderten ihre Farbe. Abgelenkt durch diese Wundersame Ausstattung des Labors spürte er nur wie eine dünne Nadel aus der Haut seines Armes gezogen wurde. Eins muss man diesem Heiler lassen. Gespürt hat er wirklich nichts.

Nun ging es an de Untersuchung der Proben. Neville brauchte Ruhe und zog sich in einen entfernten Teil seines Labors zurück der hinter Glasscheiben eine Art Tisch verbarg auf dem mehrere Geräte zur Analyse bereitstanden. Das einzige was Jack erkannte war ein Mikroskop ähnliches Ding in das Neville nun hereinschaute. Währenddessen versuchte er die Zeit totzuschlagen und blickte sich noch in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung um. Neben den Pflanzen und Geräten, entdeckte er von Blättern halb verwachsen viele Bücher die in Regalen versteckt waren. Hauptsächlich medizinischer oder botanischer Art. Neugierig wandte sich Jack einer mittelgroßen Pflanze in einem Ton Krug zu, die neben einem Bücherregal stand. Sanft strich er ihr über eine Ranke um festzustellen, dass sie sich ein wenig rau anfühlte. Was er nicht vorhersehen konnte war die Tatsache, dass die Pflanze etwas ungehalten auf seine Berührung reagieren würde. In kürzester Zeit hatte sie beide Arme von Jack in ihre Ranken gerissen und wand sich genüsslich seinen Körper entlang.

„Verdammter Mißt." rief Jack, der sich krampfhaft versuchte aus den Tentakeln der Pflanze zu lösen. Leider ohne Erfolg. Neville tauchte hinter ihm auf und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Die Ranken zogen sich daraufhin langsam zurück. „Du darfst sie nicht ärgern. Das mag sie nicht." Sogleich verschwand er wieder im hinteren Teil seines Labors. Jack blickte irritiert in Mr. Weasleys Richtung der sein Lachen inzwischen versuchte zu unterdrücken. „Die Pflanze nicht ärgern, sagt er. Wie kann man eine Pflanze ärgern." Mit mürrischem Gesicht beäugte er die Pflanze. Ein Schild auf dem Tonkrug wies ihn darauf hin, dass es sich um eine westmongolische Teufelsschlinge handelte. Ein nettes Labor dachte er sich im Stillen. Jetzt versuchen mich schon Blumen im Krankenhaus umzubringen.

„Ich hab da eine Frage." begann er eine Unterhaltung und richtete sich wieder an Arthur. „Harry hat gestern Abend beiläufig erwähnt dass irgendein Kerl während seiner Schulzeit einen Dumbledore getötet hat."

„Ja, das ist richtig. Snape heißt der Mörder aber wir haben ihn nie wirklich aufspüren können. Es hat sich nur herausgestellt, dass er sich auch von den Todessern zurückgezogen hat." antwortete ihm Arthur.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Ich meine, wenn dieser Dumbledore umgebracht wurde...wie können wir ihn dann jetzt besuchen gehen? Ich meine ist es normal für Zauberer, nicht zu sterben wenn man getötet wird?"

Arthur schaute Jack in die Augen mit einem Blick den er nicht zuordnen konnte. „Nein eigentlich nicht. Niemand kann Tote zum leben erwecken. Dumbledore dürfte der erste sein der es geschafft hat aus dem Reich der Toten zurückzukehren. Abgesehen von dem dessen Namen wir nicht nennen. Wie Dumbledore das geschafft hat, weiß allerdings keiner so genau. Erzählt hat er es uns noch nicht."

Jack sah ein wenig verdutzt zu Arthur, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder Neville zu der immer noch in sein Mikroskop starrte. „Na da bin ich mal gespannt den Mann kennen zu lernen."

Nach einer Weile des Wartens trat Neville wieder an ihre Seite. Allerdings mit einem sehr verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Er hielt ein paar Dokumente in den Händen die er ungläubig begutachtete.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen." begann er ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzublicken. „Ich weiß nicht was man dir da injiziert hat, aber es scheint deinen Stoffwechsel ziemlich durcheinander zu bringen. Teile deiner DNA scheinen sich komplett neu zu strukturieren."

Jack sah ihn entgeistert an. In Biologie war er nie besonders gut gewesen aber er wusste, dass es auf keinen Fall normal war wenn sich die eigene DNA veränderte. Bisher war er eigentlich auch zufrieden mit ihr gewesen. „Ähm, Doc. Was genau bedeutet das? Und was für Auswirkungen hat das auf mich?"

„Das kann ich leider auch nicht so genau sagen. Die Substanz die diese Veränderungen hervor ruft, ist mir völlig unbekannt. So kann ich jetzt auch nicht genau sagen was im Endeffekt mit dir passieren wird. Es scheint soweit allerdings nicht wirklich schädlich zu sein. Deine Körpertemperatur fluktuiert. Vor einer halben Stunde lag sie noch bei 150° Celsius. Jetzt nur noch bei knapp 50, was auch ungewöhnlich hoch ist. Normalerweise wärst du nicht mehr am leben, bei solch hohen Werten." Kopfschüttelnd besah sich Neville weiter seine Unterlagen.

Jack runzelte die Stirn. Unverständnis machte sich in ihm breit. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Trotz dieser Nachrichten und der Ergebnisse fühlte er sich soweit eigentlich Topfit. „Kann ich irgendetwas dagegen tun?"

„So leid es mir tut. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fürchte wir müssen abwarten was passiert. Sobald du irgendeine Veränderung spürst gebt ihr mir bescheid und ich komme sofort. Die Unterlagen habe ich kopiert. Gebt sie Dumbledore. Er wollte genauestens informiert werden. Wenn du bald mal Zeit hast würde ich dich gerne noch genauer untersuchen. Dieses Phänomen ist aus ärztlicher Sicht wirklich interessant."

Jack schaute mit einem leicht ironischen Lächeln in Richtung Arthur. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nur zu gut, dass er jetzt lieber gehen wollte.

„Vielen Dank Neville", unterbrach Arthur das Schweigen. „Wir werden uns bald melden. Wir machen uns jetzt am besten auf den Weg."

„Wie fühlst du dich?" vernahm Jack benommen die Worte von Arthur als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten. Inzwischen war hier mehr los als zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie angekommen waren. Doch seine Umgebung nahm er momentan nicht wirklich war. Zu viele Gedanken plagten ihn und ließen das Krankenhaus weit entfernt erscheinen. Warum wollte das jeder von ihm wissen? Er fühlte sich gut. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er gerade erfahren hat sein Körper würde in unbekannte Dimensionen mutieren. Was geschah mit ihm? Was haben diese Schweine mit ihm angestellt? Etwas gutes konnte es nicht sein. Seine Familie wurde ja scheinbar durch diese Experimente ausgelöscht. Weshalb überlebte er?

„Gut," antwortete er Arthur, „lass uns zu diesem Dumbledore Typen gehen. Vielleicht hat er Antworten."

**So wie ihr seht werden die Chaps allmählich etwas länger. Das ändert sich auch nicht mehr... aber jetzt mal zu euren Reviews:**

**Katharina: Meinst durch den Titel der Story oder des Chaps? Lass dich von mir nicht verunsichern. Was geschehen soll, wird geschehen ;) Aber nicht nur die Psyche kann durch so etwas angekratzt werden...wie du in diesem Chap gelesen hast.**

**Mhm, ja das wars schon wieder. Ein kleiner Kommi. Dank dir Katharina. Aber vielleicht finden sich ja noch ein paar Leute die die Kraft aufbringen können ein paar Worte zu schreiben. Ist ja schließlich der einzige Lohn den wir Schreiberlinge zu erwarten haben.**

**Also bis die Tage wenn es auf zu Dumbledore geht. Viele Grüße von eurem Shag**


	11. Zu Besuch bei Dumbledore

**11. Zu Besuch bei Dumbledore**

Das apparieren, wie sein Begleiter es nannte, verlief für Jack diesmal ein wenig besser. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich daran gewöhnen wollte. Zwar ging es schnell im Gegensatz zu dem was er kannte, allerdings war ihm ein gemütliches Auto doch irgendwie lieber. Vor allem konnte man in ihnen sehen, welchen Weg man zurücklegt.

Heraus kamen sie diesmal am Rande eines kleinen Dörfchens. Normalerweise hätte Jack an einem solchen Ort gerne Urlaub gemacht. Aber von Urlaub hatte er erst einmal genug. Damit haben schließlich seine ganzen Probleme angefangen. Viele kleine Häuser standen an diesem Ort. Eine sehr friedliche Ruhe spiegelte die Idylle wieder die dieses Dorf ausstrahlte.

„Hogsmeade." Beantwortete Arthur Weasley die Frage die ihm auf die Stirn geschrieben stand. „In diesem Ort wohnen ausschließlich Zauberer und Hexen."

„Und dieser Dumbledore wohnt in einem Schloß?" Jack war erstaunt als sie den weg verfolgten der auf eine riesige Burg zu lief. Schier unendlich hoch erschienen ihm die Zinnen die das Sonnenlicht reflektierten. Dem Schloß sah man sein Alter zwar an, dennoch konnte man kaum von Verfall sprechen. Es wirkte frisch und lebendig als wäre es noch in voller Blüte seiner Existenz.

„Das ist Hogwarts. Eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen. Und Dumbledore ist der Direktor."

„Oh klasse. Ich werde mal wieder zum Rektor zitiert." Mit einem belustigten Ausdruck im Gesicht blickte er zu Mr. Weasley.

„Wie bitte?" kam es ihm irritiert über die Lippen.

„Schon gut. Nicht so wichtig." Antwortete Jack als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Relativ schnell hatten sie den Weg zurückgelegt und betraten einen kleinen Vorhof. Jack konnte auf ein großes Tor blickten das von zwei großen Steinskulpturen bewacht wurde. Die Umgebung machte ihn einfach nur sprachlos. So begaben sie sich in das innere des Schlosses. Die Treppen die sie erklommen, waren aus Stein, genau wie die Wände. Es sah eigentlich aus wie ein anständiges Schloß auszusehen hatte. Nur die Bilder irritierten ihn ein wenig. Abgesehen davon das sich die Personen bewegten konnte er deutlich Unterhaltungen der Insassen belauschen. „Nicht zu fassen. Jetzt werden hier schon Muggel rein gelassen", konnte er von einem griesgrämig dreinblickenden, älteren Mann vernehmen.

Im wievielten Stockwerk sie waren konnte Jack inzwischen nicht mehr ausmachen, als eine grauhaarige Frau auf sie zukam.

„Guten Tag. Sie müssen Jack sein. Ich bin Minerva McGonagall. Der Schulleiter erwartet sie bereits", begrüßte sie ihn. An Mr. Weasley gewannt fügte sie ein ‚hallo Arthur' hinzu.

Jack erwiderte die Begrüßung und folgte den beiden. Doch eine Frage beschäftigte ihn nun. „Wenn das hier eine Schule sein soll. Wo sind die Schüler?"

„Wir haben Sommerferien. In der Zeit befinden sich nur ein paar Lehrer an der Schule." McGonagall antwortete ohne sich umzudrehen und führte sie weiter.

Vor einer großen steinernen Adler Skulptur machten sie halt. Jack hörte wie die Worte ‚Schoko Fürze' gesprochen wurde woraufhin sich die Skulptur in Bewegung setzte und eine Treppe freigab. Am Ende der Treppe fanden sie sich vor einer Holztür wieder. Noch bevor sie anklopfen konnten hörte man eine Stimme von der anderen Seite die sie bat einzutreten.

Jack war von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot überwältigt. Ein solches Büro hatte er bei weitem nicht erwartet. Weite Bücherregale erstreckten sich an den Wänden. Bilder von älteren Männern und Frauen, die sich genau wie die in den Gängen bewegten, verdeckten weitere Teile des steinigen Gemäuers. Instrumentarien die er nicht zuordnen konnte standen vereinzelt auf kleinen Tischchen und ablagen bereit und forderten ihn geradezu auf an ihnen herumzufingern. Ein großer roter Vogel saß auf einem Gestänge im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Am Ende des Büros nahm er einen Schreibtisch war von dem sich gerade ein älterer Mann erhoben hatte. Er konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. Ein langer blauer Umhang mit Sternen und Halbmonden wurde von einem langen weißen Bart Verdeckt. Die halbmondförmige Brille auf der Nase von dem Mann konnte nicht wirklich von den weißen Haaren ablenken, die der Länge des Bartes in nichts nachstanden. Mit ausgestreckter Hand kam er auf Jack zu.

„Ah, Jack nehme ich an. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Natürlich wurde ich schon ausführlich über sie informiert."

„Das ist ja ein Hammer." war Jacks Reaktion. „Das ist ja Gandalf. Mich freut es auch Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Wie bitte? Ich kann ihnen nicht ganz folgen. Dumbledore ist mein Name." Dumbledore hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und blickte Jack fragend an.

„Entschuldigung. Vergessen Sies. Sie kamen mir nur sehr bekannt vor." Antwortete ihm Jack mit einem lächeln. Doch dieser Mann war bisher wohl der erste der ihn tatsächlich an das Typische Bild eines Zauberers erinnerte.

„Wie ist ihr Nachname Jack? Ich glaube den haben sie noch nicht erwähnt."

„Orwood. Jack Orwood. Aber nennen sie mich bitte Jack." antwortete er ihm.

„Gut. Darf ich sie drei bitten, sich zu setzen. Es gibt scheinbar eine Menge die wir zu besprechen haben." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und begab sich zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Jack, Mr. Weasley und McGonagall folgten ihm und nahmen gegenüber von ihm Platz.

„Über ihre Entführung und den Verlust ihrer Familie wurde mir bereits berichtet. Ich möchte Ihnen dafür mein tiefstes Beileid aussprechen."

Jack schaute ihm mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht in die Augen. Er wusste nicht genau was er antworten sollte. Er wollte momentan nicht sehr gerne über seine Familie sprechen. Noch nicht. „Danke. Ihre Freunde haben gesagt sie könnten mir helfen."

„Das hoffe ich zumindest. Die ganze Geschichte ist schon sehr seltsam. Seit Voldemorts Fall haben wir keinen Todesser mehr zu Gesicht bekommen oder Anzeichen von ihnen vernommen. Es sind in letzter Zeit ein paar merkwürdige, sagen wir Unfälle passiert, die den Tod von Muggeln zur Folge hatte. Diese Unfälle haben sich in den letzten Monaten gehäuft. Doch haben wir bisher nicht die Vermutung angestellt, es könnte sich um das Werk von Todessern handeln. Wir waren uns bis zu ihrer Ankunft bei den Weasleys eigentlich sicher dass sie entweder getötet wurden oder sich durch den Verlust ihres Meisters zerstreut oder aufgelöst hätten. Allerdings sprechen sie die Wahrheit. Das belegen zum einen ihre Aussagen unter einem Wahrheitstrank als auch der Bericht der im heutigen Tagespropheten abgedruckt ist." Da er die fragende Miene des jungen Mannes ihm gegenüber richtig deutete fügte er hinzu: „Das ist unsere Tageszeitung."

„Was berichten sie, Albus." fragte ihn Mr. Weasley gespannt.

„Ein älterer Mann, der übrigens bei euch in der Nähe wohnt, ist des Nachts in seinem Anwesen überfallen worden. Er hat unter Schock berichtet, dass eine Gruppe Todesser einen weiteren Mann verfolgten. Alle seien sie aus seinem Kamin gekommen und haben seine Scheune in Brand gesteckt. Dabei kam leider auch eine Kuh ums leben. Einer der Todesser wurde dort festgenommen. Auf jeden Fall kein Mann der uns bekannt wäre. Nachdem man das Feuer gelöscht hatte fand man ihn bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Scheinbar hat er einen etwas zu kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen."

„Das geht wohl auf mein Konto." Antwortete Jack nach dieser Ausführung. „Ich habe mich in der Scheune versteckt als er plötzlich hinter mir stand und sein Stöckchen in mein Gesicht hielt. Scheinbar war er sehr erschrocken das ich ihm das Ding aus der Hand genommen und es zerbrochen habe."

Jack dachte hinter dem Bart Dumbledores ein leichtes schmunzeln erkennen zu können. „Wie dem auch sei," fuhr er fort, „müssen wir herausfinden welche Art von Experimenten sie an Ihnen durchgeführt haben. Auswirkungen haben Sie ja scheinbar schon gezeigt." Durchdringend blickte ihm Dumbledore in die Augen. Jack wurde so ein wenig unbehaglich zu mute. Scheinbar wusste sein Gegenüber schon genau bescheid also brauchte Jack es auch nicht zu erklären. Demonstrativ hob er seine Hand ein Stück weit von seinem Schoß. Eine Feder auf dem Schreibtisch des Direktors fing an zu zittern, erhob sich langsam und flog in Richtung seiner Hand mit der er sie auffing.

„Sie meinen diese Auswirkungen?" Jack hob eine Augenbraue und wartete auf eine Reaktion von einem der drei. Dumbledore hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck bisher kein bisschen verändert und starrte weiter in seine Richtung.

„Unter anderem. Ich habe, bevor ihr gekommen seid, mit Neville Longbottom gesprochen. Er hat mich über deinen Zustand aufgeklärt was du ihm ja gestattet hast. Du hast eine ungewöhnlich hohe Körpertemperatur und deine DNA scheint sich neu zu strukturieren. Du musst demnach auf weitere Veränderungen vorbereitet sein. Der Mutationsprozess ist scheinbar noch nicht abgeschlossen. Außerdem scheinst du inzwischen für Magie empfänglich zu sein. Inwieweit deine magischen Fähigkeiten ausbaufähig sind gilt es noch herauszufinden."

Jack war ein wenig mulmig zumute. Empfänglich für Magie. Was hatte das für ihn zu bedeuten? Er sollte abwarten und nichts tun. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Gibt es überhaupt nichts was ich tun könnte? Ich meine, irgendwie muss ich doch herausfinden was man mit mir gemacht hat. Was man mit meiner Familie gemacht hat." Erwartungsvoll blickte er über den Schreibtisch in Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, kann ich Ihnen zu den Versuchen nichts sagen. Ich weiß es schlicht nicht. Dafür müssten wir die Todesser selbst befragen."

„Mr. Weasley hat mir erzählt, dass sie auch getötet wurden", fuhr Jack mit etwas leiserer Stimme fort. „Können sie meine Eltern und meinen Bruder auch wieder zurückholen Ich meine sie sind doch Zauberer."

Betroffen blickte Dumbledore Jack an. Mr. Weasley und McGonagall wandten hingegen interessierte Blicke in Richtung des Direktors. Scheinbar hat er ihnen bisher wirklich nie erzählt wie er es geschafft hatte wieder aufzuerstehen.

„Nicht einmal Zauberer können Tote zum leben erwecken. Was mich betrifft... ich bin mir selbst noch nicht ganz sicher wie ich es geschafft habe. Daher möchte ich auch keine unbegründeten Schlussfolgerungen ziehen."

Betreten stand Jack auf und ging auf ein Fenster zu durch welches die Sonne ihre Strahlen warf. Er wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Mit den Worten von Dumbledore schien seine letzte Hoffnung geschwunden seine Familie jemals wieder zu sehen. Er spürte wie ihn die drei Personen hinter ihm mit ihren Blicken verfolgten. „Was gedenken sie zu tun? Diese Todesser scheinen ja auch für sie eine Bedrohung zu sein." sprach er ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Das ist richtig. Die Tatsache dass die Todesser wieder aufgetaucht sind beunruhigt mich sehr. Zumal wir bisher nicht genau wissen welchen Plan sie haben. Der Versuch der an ihnen durchgeführt wurde könnte der Schlüssel des Rätsels sein. Ich werde den Orden wieder zusammenrufen. Ebenso wird das Haus der Weasleys ab jetzt permanent bewacht werden. Die Todesser wissen wo Sie untergetaucht sind und werden wieder kommen. Immerhin haben wir einen Anhaltspunkt wo wir mit der Suche anfangen können. Sie müssen uns nur zu der Stelle führen an der ihre Flucht begonnen hat."

„Was ist das für ein Orden?" fragte Jack neugierig und wandte sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu.

„Der Orden des Phönix ist eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen die sich zusammengeschlossen haben um gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu kämpfen. Ich werde sie dir bald vorstellen."

„Ich möchte Ihnen helfen. Ich will die Schweine finden die mir das angetan haben. Rache für meine Familie nehmen." Eigentlich wollte er diese Worte gar nicht aussprechen. Doch sein Mund hatte sich selbstständig gemacht. Jedes Mal wenn er an die vergangenen Ereignisse zurück dachte keimte eine Mixtur aus Wut, Hass und Trauer in ihm auf. Gefühle die er bisher nie wirklich empfunden hat. Er war eher ein friedliebender Mensch gewesen. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht dass jemals solche Emotionen die Herrschaft über seinen Geist einnahmen. Doch Momentan fühlte er sich machtlos.

„Rache ist keine Antriebsfeder die es sich lohnt zu verfolgen. Ich glaube ich habe diese Worte schon einmal zu jemand anderem gesagt und ich denke sie haben ihn auf den richtigen Weg geleitet. Wenn du jemanden tötest ändert sich die Vergangenheit nicht. Es nimmt nur einen Teil deiner Seele von dir." Dumbledore sah ihn an. Jack hatte das Gefühl das die Blicke dieses Mannes Löcher in Wände bohren könnten. Doch irgendwie wirkte er sympathisch. Jack setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und trank ein wenig Tee der ihm von Dumbledore gereicht wurde.

Die Zeit war gekommen wieder zu gehen. McGonagall verabschiedete sich und gab zu verstehen dass sie noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen hatte. Unter anderem Müsse sie verschiedene Ordensmitglieder benachrichtigen. Mr. Weasley wandte sich gerade um als Jack sich wieder an Dumbledore wandte. Er stand wieder vor dem rötlichen Vogel und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Ist das ein Phönix?" Der Vogel schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben und genoss scheinbar die Aufmerksamkeit die ihm zuteil wurde.

„Das ist richtig. Sein Name ist Fawkes. Aber woher wissen sie das?"

Dumbledore zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe als er auf Jack zukam und ihn fragend anblickte.

„Ich kenne mich ein wenig in der Mythologie aus." antwortete er mit der Schulter zuckend. „Verbrennt an Tagen des Feuers. Erhebt sich aus der Asche. Heilt Leute mit seinen Tränen und so weiter."

Jack konnte nun ein lächeln auf dem Gesicht Dumbledores erkennen. „Bitte informieren Sie mich, wenn weitere Veränderungen auftreten. Ich bin mir sicher wir sehen uns bald wieder."

Jack schüttelte seine Hand und begab sich mit Mr. Weasley auf den Weg aus dem Büro. „Scheinbar werde ich ein Weilchen in ihrer Welt bleiben. Ich denke ich brauche Ihre Hilfe." wandte sich Jack an Mr. Weasley als sie das Dorf langsam erreichten.

„In wie fern?"

„Naja. Ich möchte mich ein wenig über diese Welt informieren. Ich kann ja nicht ganz dumm unter Zauberern wandeln." schloss er lächelnd.

„Ich denke da wendest du dich am besten an Hermine. Wenn dir jemand ausreichend Bücher geben und Wissen vermitteln kann, dann sie." Mit diesen Worten packte ihn Mr. Weasley am Arm und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Die Welt fing wieder an sich zu drehen.

**Tut mir riesig leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat aber mein Internet schniedelt immer noch rum. Ich bin nicht wirklich ins Netz gekommen. Aber dafür werde ich versuchen bis zum nächsten Chap nicht so lange zu brauchen. Also mal zu euren Kommis...**

**Katharina: Ich wusste, dass diese Untersuchung nicht ohne Kommis ausgehen wird. Ich bin mir auch bewusst, dass ein menschlicher Körper diese Temperaturen nicht mitmachen würde (bin ja nicht umsonst Feuerwehrmann) aber genau das ist ja der Witz daran. Es soll ein wenig abnormal, übernatürlich sein auch wenn ich dadurch die Naturgesetze missachte und schände. Die haben mich noch nie wirklich interessiert. Weshab sich die liebe Molla und Neville nicht verbrannt haben ist in einem der nächsten Chaps erklärt. Nur soviel erstmal: Kontrolle ist alles. **

**Und wem diese Erklärung nicht passt...Ich bin hier der Autor und ich bestimme die Regeln der Natur ;)**

**Aber danke für den Hinweis auf jeden Fall. Nur immer her mit solchen Kommis, verbessert nur meine Story.**

**Reditus Mortis: Tjaja, mal schauen. Lass dich überraschen.**

**Zauberlehrling: Na dann wünsche ich dir mal viel Spaß und hoffe ich kann dich und die anderen Zufreiden stellen.**

**Danke an alle Kommentatoren(innen) bitte noch mehr von den netten Kommis. Ist schließlich mein einziger Lohn...**


	12. Weasleys und Winkelgasse

**12. Ein Abend bei den Weasleys und die Winkelgasse**

Sie apparierten vor dem Fuchsbau. Allmählich gewöhnte sich Jack an das Gefühl. Auch wenn er noch weit davon entfernt war es sein Hobby zu nennen. Im inneren des Hauses wartete Mrs. Weasley schon auf sie die von ihrem Mann aufgeklärt wurde. Es war schon relativ spät Am Nachmittag so das sie gerade am vorbereiten des Abendessens war. Für Jack machte es den Anschein, dass sie einige Gäste erwarteten. Die Arbeitsplatten in der Küche waren gefüllt, Kochtöpfe brodelten vor sich hin in denen vereinzelt Kochlöffel von selbst ihr Werk verrichteten und Messer waren dabei ein paar zwiebeln zu schneiden. „Die Kinder kommen heute Abend vorbei. Harry möchte uns etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Ich habe ihnen angeboten für alle ein Essen zu bereiten."

Jack ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder die er im Wohnzimmer vorfand. Ein wenig Ruhe Zeit zum Nachdenken tat ihm sicherlich gut. Nur kurze Zeit darauf klopfte es an der Tür. Remus Lupin und eine Frau mit pinken Haaren wurden von Mr. Weasley herein gebeten. Die Frau kam direkt auf Jack zu und begrüßte ihn enthusiastisch. „Hallo. Ich hab ja schon viel von Ihnen gehört. Ich bin Tonks."

Etwas verwirrt erwiderte er das Händeschütteln. Tonks war, wie er fand, ein sehr seltsamer Name. Aber inzwischen ließ er sich keine erstaunte Miene mehr anmerken. Sofort war sie auch in die Küche geeilt um Mrs. Weasley bei ihren Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Lupin setzte sich während dessen gegenüber von ihm auf ein Sofa.

„Wie geht's ihnen Jack?"

„Es geht. Ich fühl mich ein wenig Matt. Ich würde halt gerne wissen was in mir vor geht." erwiderte Jack.

Lupin schien sich ein lachen zu unterdrücken und lehnte sich im Sofa zurück. „Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich."

Jack runzelte die Stirn. So ganz konnte er seinem Gegenüber nicht folgen. Der schien es aber bemerkt zu haben. „Ich bin ein Werwolf."

„Stimmt. Das habe ich heute schon einmal gehört." Verlegen versuchte er nicht in Lupins Richtung zu schauen. Es war ihm doch ein wenig unangenehm dass er auf dieses Thema gestoßen ist.

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde versuchen dich nicht zu fressen." Lachend sah er wieder zu Jack auf. Ein grinsen konnte er sich nun auch nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Wie kommen sie damit zurecht? Ich meine, es passiert etwas mit ihnen und Sie können nichts dagegen tun. Ist das nicht erschreckend?"

„Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran. Ändern kann ich es nicht. Also habe ich mit der Zeit versucht damit zu leben. Bisher hat es relativ gut geklappt."

Die Tür ging erneut auf und eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren trat ein gefolgt von Harry Potter den er schon gestern kennen gelernt hat. Die junge Frau wurde ihm als Ginny Weasley vorgestellt. Mit der Zeit betraten weitere bekannte Gesichter das Haus. Ron, Bill mit einer Frau an der Hand und Hermine. Die Personen ließen sich, nach einer Begrüßung mit den anderen auch im Wohnzimmer nieder und gesellten sich zu ihnen. Jack beobachtete wie Hermine den Blick von Harry suchte und ihn fragend anstarrte. Er beantwortete ihren Blick unauffällig mit einem Augenzwinkern. Keiner außer Jack hatte dies mitbekommen Ein wenig verwirrt wandte er sich von ihnen ab. Scheinbar hatte es niemand außer ihm bemerkt.

Den versuch erhebend ein Gespräch zu beginnen blickte Jack in die Runde. „Könnt ihr mir sagen wie ich in diese Winkelgasse komme?" Er wusste inzwischen dass er in einer Seitenstraße die Nockturn Gasse finden würde. Der Name hatte sich inzwischen in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er musste wieder dorthin zurückkehren. So viel stand für ihn inzwischen fest. Dort hat alles angefangen. Dort würde er vielleicht Antworten finden.

Harry schaute ihn mit einem freundlichen Gesicht an. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn hatte er bisher nicht bemerkt. Obwohl sie doch ziemlich provokant hervorstach. „Klar. Ich wollte morgen sowieso mit Ginny und Hermine dort vorbei und ein paar Dinge erledigen. Wir nehmen dich einfach mit."

Jack nickte ihm zu. Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt erfreut über Begleitung war. Er wusste, dass sein Ausflug eher holprig werden würde. Diese Menschen hier waren so nett zu ihm. Er wollte sie jetzt nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen. Vielleicht bestand die Möglichkeit sie dort abzuhängen.

Bis das Abendessen fertig war musste Jack berichten wie sein erster Besuch bei Dumbledore verlaufen war. Er schilderte seine Begegnung detailliert. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt vor diesen Menschen etwas geheim halten zu müssen. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm ja auch hilfreiche Informationen liefern. Dem war leider nicht so. Sie lauschten zwar gespannt seiner Erzählung doch waren sie eher erstaunt als das sie Neuigkeiten für ihn parat gehabt hätten. Zu seiner Überraschung erschien Dumbledore gerade in der Haustür als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte. „Hallo allerseits. Ich muss Minerva leider entschuldigen, sie kommt ein wenig später."

Das Essen war köstlich. Auch wenn es am Tisch ein wenig eng wurde. Kein Wunder bei den vielen Leuten. Inzwischen war auch Professor McGonagall eingetroffen. Sie hatte noch eine Angelegenheit für Hogwarts im Ministerium zu erledigen gehabt. Mann sollte doch meinen, dass es nicht so lange dauern sollte neue Lehrer anzuwerben. Verwundert war Jack aber vor allem, wie es Mrs. Weasley schaffte so viel zu Essen zu bereiten. Er war der Familie sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn so herzlich aufgenommen hatten. Er sah sich um und bemerkte auf allen Gesichtern einen zufriedenen Ausdruck der von ausreichender Sättigung zeugte.

Harry, der ihm gegenüber saß, blickte seiner Freundin in die Augen und zwinkerte ihr zu. So viel konnte Jack erkennen bevor sein Gegenüber einen Löffel nahm und mehrere Male an sein Glas stieß von dem nun ein Klingen ausging. Die Stimmen die eben noch in vereinzelte Gespräche vertieft waren, verliefen sich relativ schnell als er sich von seinem Platz erhob um scheinbar eine Rede zu halten.

„Liebe Freunde. Ich bin froh dass ihr alle hier seid und danke Molly und Arthur für eure Einladung und Gastfreundschaft. Es gibt mehrere Dinge, die mich beschäftigen und ich euch bekannt geben möchte." Er machte eine kleine Pause und blickte in die Runde die ihn nun anstarrte. Jack war gespannt was nun kommen würde und konnte ebenfalls weder seine Augen noch seine Ohren von ihm abwenden.

„Ich werde den Dienst als Auror für unbestimmte Zeit an den Nagel hängen."

„Was?" kam es mit einem kritischen Blick aus der Richtung von Tonks. Sie wollte gerade mit ihrem Einwand fortfahren als Harry die Hand hob und ihr bedeutete ihm zuzuhören.

„Es gibt mehrere Gründe für diesen Entschluss." fuhr er lächelnd, mit einem Augenzwinkern in Dumbledores Richtung fort. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir ein Angebot gemacht über das ich lange und gründlich nachgedacht habe. Ich werde einen Lehrstuhl in Hogwarts annehmen, im Fach ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'. Danke Professor. Ihr wisst ja wie viel mir Hogwarts bedeutet."

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid dich unterbrechen zu müssen Harry. Aber wenn du mich noch einmal mit Professor oder Dumbledore anredest, muss ich dir einen Fluch an den Hals schicken. Nenn mich doch bitte endlich Albus." Lächelnd bat er Harry fort zu fahren.

„Natürlich Pro...entschuldige, Albus. Dennoch ist das nicht der einzige Grund. Der Dienst als Auror ist zwar sehr spannend und hat mir immer viel Freude gemacht. Aber er hat mir auch sehr wenig Zeit gegeben für wichtigere Dinge. Womit ich auch schon beim nächsten Thema wäre." Langsam entfernte er sich von seinem Platz, ging auf Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley zu und blickte ihnen direkt in die Gesichter. Lächelnd begann er seine Worte wieder zu erheben. „Molly, Arthur...ihr habt mir seit ich in die erste Klasse gekommen bin immer mehr liebe und Freundschaft entgegengebracht. Ihr habt mich behandelt wie eines eurer Kinder. Ihr habt, wie alle hier an diesem Tisch, mit mir gegen Voldemort gekämpft und habt immer zu mir gehalten. Ich möchte euch dafür danken. Natürlich gilt der Danke auch allen anderen die an diesem Tisch sitzen." Jack konnte auf beiden Gesichtern einen leicht beschämten Ausdruck wahrnehmen. Doch hörten sie weiter zu. Harry schien noch nicht am Ende seiner Rede zu sein.

„Ginny." Harry hatte sich nun seiner Freundin zugewandt. Wir sind nun seit der sechsten Klasse zusammen. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht. Du warst immer bereit mit mir bis zum Ende zu gehen und hast mir mit deiner Liebe geholfen diesen schrecklichen Krieg durchzustehen. Mit dir habe ich die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens verbracht. Doch leider muss ich sagen, dass mir dies nicht mehr genug ist."

Jack sah zu Ginny hinüber. Der eben noch freudige Gesichtsausruck wich einem irritierten, fast schon traurigen Blick. Harry hingegen lächelte und fiel vor ihr auf die Knie. Der kurze Schock war scheinbar vorüber. Auch die übrigen Personen an dem Tisch konnten ein lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Jack verfolgte das Geschehen eher als Außenstehender, dennoch mit großem Interesse.

Nachdem Harry etwas aus seiner Hose gekramt hatte, nahm er Ginnys in die eigenen und begann wieder zu sprechen. Die leichten Tränen die Mrs. Weasley in die Augen getreten waren ignorierte er scheinbar.

„Du machst jeden meiner Tage noch schöner als er ohnehin schon ist. Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe und das ich auch weiterhin versuchen möchte dir den Himmel zu Füßen zu legen. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Bei diesen Worten fiel ihm Ginny, ebenfalls mit Tränen an den Wangen um den Hals. „Natürlich will ich das. Mehr als alles andere." Nach einem Kuss lehnte sich Harry etwas zurück und legte seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Hand. Ein gleißendes, buntes und dennoch kleines Feuerwerk funkelte auf und hinterließ einen goldenen Ring auf ihrer Hand. In dem Moment konnte sich Mrs. Weasley nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz halten. Mit einem Satz war sie zu den beiden fast schon Gesprungen und erdrückte sie an ihrer Brust. Ihr Mann konnte sie noch rechtzeitig vor dem ersticken retten. Als sich Harry wieder aufgerichtet hatte war er den tiefen Blicken seines rothaarigen Gegenübers hilflos ausgeliefert. „Harry, mein Sohn." Mit diesen Worten fiel auch er ihm um den Hals. Als Harry sich auch von ihm wieder gelöst hatte sah Mr. Weasley ihm noch einmal mit gespielt erstem Ausdruck ins Gesicht. „Versau es nicht mein Junge."

Jack konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ron, der eben noch ein wenig geschockt gewirkt hatte, schaute nun zufrieden aus. Die Worte ‚das wurde aber auch Zeit' waren von ihm zu hören. Mrs. Weasley rannen noch immer Tränen über die Wange.

Nach den nun frisch gebackenen Schwiegereltern ließ die freudige Flut an Beglückwünschungen allerdings nicht ab. Die ganze Szenerie zog sich, wie Jack fand, noch eine Ewigkeit hin. Irgendwie fühlte er sich immer noch ein wenig fehl am Platz. Er lehnte sich zurück in seinem Stuhl und dachte zurück an seine Freundin. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, kurz bevor er seinen Urlaub antrat. Leid tat es ihm nicht unbedingt. Irgendwie hatten sie nie wirklich zusammen gepasst. Doch wollte er nicht unhöflich sein und beglückwünschte das glückliche Paar ebenfalls.

Es war schon ziemlich spät in der Nacht als nur noch wenige Gäste anwesend waren. Lupin und Tonks, die sowieso über Nacht als Wache bleiben wollten gesellten sich mit Harry, Ginny Ron und Hermine noch in den Garten. Jack folgte ihnen und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie noch ein wenig weiter feierten.

„Möchte noch jemand ein Schlückchen?" Ron sah in die Runde und schenkte ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten jedem ein. Jack roch misstrauisch an dem Glas, dass ihm gereicht wurde. Es roch stark und er konnte das verzogene Gesicht von Hermine und Ginny nachvollziehen. Trotzdem wagte Jack den Versuch und stürzte das Getränk herunter. Er merkte wie seine Augen hervorquollen und er das Gefühl hatte aufstoßen zu müssen. Es war ihm unmöglich es zu verhindern. Er merkte richtig wie ein Schwall heißer Luft aus seinem Mund strömte. Entsetzt wich er ein Stück zurück als er sah was passiert war. Rons Ärmel stand in Flammen und wurde augenblicklich von einem Zauberstab gelöscht. Starr vor Schreck konnte er die Verwunderten Fragen der anderen nicht beantworten und starrte weiter Ron an. „Tut mir leid man. Das hab ich nicht gewollt."

Erschreckt und amüsiert zugleich fuhr sich Ron über seinen verkokelten Ärmel. „Man oh man. Das Zeug heißt zwar Feuerwhiskey, aber das habe ich noch nie erlebt."

„Ich möchte endlich wissen was mit mir los ist." Jacks Entschluss nach diesen Todessern zu suchen festigte sich in seinen Gedanken immer mehr. Gleich morgen würde er mit der Suche nach der Wahrheit beginnen. Er musste nur seine Begleiter abhängen.

Der nächste Morgen begann wie der letzte auch. Doch hatten die Sonnenstrahlen heute deutlich früher den Sieg davon getragen. Überglücklich endlich eine Dusche genießen zu können trabte er bepackt mit einem Handtuch ins Bad, dass ihm gestern noch von Mrs. Weasley gezeigt wurde. Eine Dusche hatte er inzwischen dringend nötig. Seit seiner Entführung hatte er kein Wasser mehr zu spüren bekommen. Er musste inzwischen stinken wie ein Tier. Auch seine Haare sahen inzwischen nicht mehr allzu gepflegt aus. Nicht das sie es jemals wirklich schafften einen ‚anständigen' Eindruck zu machen. Mittellang ragten sie knapp bis zur Schulter und ähnelten inzwischen mehr einem dunklen Teppich. Er starrte in den Spiegel und erschrak vor seinem eigenen Anblick. Er sah gelinde gesagt ziemlich beschissen aus. Sein drei Tage Bart hatte inzwischen an Länge zugenommen. Zum Glück fand er einen Rasierer. Einerseits fühlte er sich seinem Spiegelbild gleich schlaff und kaputt. Andererseits auch wieder top fit. Eine wärme durchströmte seinen Körper die ihm Kraft und Energie zu verleihen schien. Über diesen Zustand wunderte er sich selbst. So trat er irritiert in die Dusche.

Das Treppengeländer, dass hinunter in das Wohnzimmer und die Küche führte, diente Jack als Rutschbahn. Das Wasser hatte das letzte bisschen Kraftlosigkeit aus seinem Körper gespült. Er war überrascht wie schnell er sich von den Torturen die hinter ihm lagen erholt hatte.

Da er noch einiges vorhatte freute er sich, dass das Frühstück schon fertig war als er unten ankam. Während er sein letzten Stück Brot herunter schluckte begann er kurz ein Gespräch mit Lupin der gerade mit Tonks die Treppe herunter kam. Schließlich musste er wissen wie er in die Winkelgasse kam und auch wieder zurück.

„Naja, den Trick mit dem Flohpulver und dem Kamin kennst du ja inzwischen. Harry, Ginny und Hermine wollten dich im tropfenden Kessel treffen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dort wartest bis sie auftauchen. Und für den Rückweg hältst du dich an Harry. Der Kamin wird ab heute Mittag blockiert und ein Schutzzauber über das Gebäude und die Umgebung gelegt. Also könnt ihr nicht direkt hier her apparieren. Sicher ist sicher."

Trotz der Tatsache, dass er schon einmal durch einen Kamin gereist war, kam ihm die ganze Sache etwas unheimlich vor. Die grünen Flammen nahm er jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig war. Beim ersten Mal hatte er zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf. Wie zum Beispiel die Frage wie rette ich mich vor einem Haufen Irrer und Lichtblitzen. Auch dieses mal verlief die Ankunft nicht anders als beim ersten Durchgang. Wieder landete er auf seinem Hintern und wieder machte sein Kopf Bekanntschaft mit der Kamindecke. Heraus kam er in einer Kneipe die zwar etwas freundlicher wirkte als die, in der er seine Flucht begonnen hatte aber dennoch relativ einsam wirkte. Das lag wahrscheinlich an der Uhrzeit. Die meisten Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder nicht werden jetzt arbeiten sein, dachte er sich.

Die rustikale Einrichtung wirkte fast einladend. Vereinzelt sah er ein paar Leute in verschiedenen Ecken sitzen und Zeitung lesen. Jack begab sich an die Theke, setzte sich und nahm sich ebenfalls eine Zeitung die vor ihm lag. „Darf ich ihnen was bringen?" Der Barkeeper sah ihn mürrisch an und trocknete dabei ein Glas ab.

„Oh, ich habe gar kein Geld bei mir. Ich warte eigentlich nur auf jemanden."

„Sie können sich doch nicht hier hinsetzen und Anfangen meine Zeitung zu lesen wenn..." weiter kam er nicht. Jack hörte eine Stimme hinter sich. „Immer mit der Ruhe Tom. Er gehört zu uns." Die Stimme kam Jack glücklicherweise bekannt vor. Er wandte sich vom wieder mürrisch blickenden Barkeeper ab und Harry zu, der mit Ginny und Hermine in der Kneipe erschienen war. Sie führten ihn in ein Hinterzimmer, dass eine Sackgasse zu sein schien. Die Mauer verschwand nachdem sie von einem Zauberstab berührt wurde und gab den Weg auf eine von Leben erfüllte Straße frei.

Jack erkannte die Straße wieder. Doch war jetzt eindeutig mehr los als in jener Nacht in der er hier durchkam. Viele Zauberer und Hexen bahnten sich ihren Weg an Straßenverkäufern vorbei hinein in Geschäfte die er schon in geschlossenem Zustand bemerkt hatte. „Das ist die Winkelgasse." Hermine hatte ein Lächeln aufgelegt und schritt ihnen voran. Harry ging mit Ginny, die gerade die Augen verdrehte, zielstrebig auf einen Laden zu. Jack beäugte das Geschäft kritisch. Im Schaufenster waren Besen zu sehen. Auf dem Schild konnte er ein deutlich heraus stechendes Wort erkennen. _Quidditsch_? Er schloss auf einen Haushaltswarenladen und hatte nicht den Drang hineinzugehen. So wandte er sich an Hermine die ebenfalls vor der Tür wartete.

„Mr. Weasley hat mir gesagt du kannst mir helfen." Fragend drehte sie sich nun zu Jack um. „Ich brauche Informationen. Möglichst viele Informationen über diese Welt. Über Magie, Zauberer...halt alles was eure Welt betrifft. Am besten Bücher oder etwas in der Richtung." Er konnte nun deutlich sehen wie Hermine zu strahlen begann. Scheinbar wurde sie nicht oft nach Büchern gefragt.

„Sicher. Ich habe Unmengen an Material für dich." Gerade in dem Moment verließ Ginny den Laden. „Männer. Jedes mal muss er eine Ewigkeit in diesem Laden zu bringen."

Jack hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Ein schwarzer Schemen, den er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Eine Erregung ergriff besitz von ihm. Er hatte eindeutig eine schwarze Robe gesehen. Doch war sie gleich wieder verschwunden. „Wohin führt diese Seitenstraße?"

Hermine und Ginny waren scheinbar durch diese Unterbrechung irritiert. „Das ist die Nockturngasse aber..." Weiter hörte er nicht zu. „Wir sehen uns später. Ich muss was erledigen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie verwirrt zurück. Ob sie wussten was er vorhatte war ihm nicht klar. Er wollte auch gar nicht auf sie warten. Schon bevor er ihre Antwort hörte war ihm bewusst was das für eine Straße war. Auch wenn er sie das letzte mal bei Dunkelheit gesehen hatte war, sie ihm immer noch bekannt. Wieder erkannte er eine schwarze Kapuze vor ihm. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war sie knapp vor ihm. Im nächsten Moment allerdings war sie wieder verschwunden.

Die Gasse die er betreten hatte war, im Gegensatz zur Winkelgasse, nicht sehr belebt. Er war an dem Ort angekommen an dem er aus seinem Verließ entkommen war. Er spürte wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Er hatte auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Er wollte das Versteck wieder finden. Den Mördern seiner Familie begegnen und sie bezahlen lassen. Inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr sicher ob Rache wirklich der richtige Weg war. Er dachte an Dumbledores Worte. Wenn man jemanden tötet, verliert man einen Teil seiner Seele. Verloren hatte er bereits einen Teil. Der Schmerz der mit diesem Ort verbunden war machte ihm das wieder deutlich. Doch hatten ihm die letzten Tage bei den Weasleys neuen Mut gegeben. Er spürte, dass er bei ihnen willkommen war. Sollte er einen neu Anfang wagen? Auf Rache verzichten? Wieder drangen die Bilder in seinen Kopf die er so verzweifelt versuchte von dort zu verbannen. Die verkohlte Leiche seines Bruders. Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. War er es ihnen nicht schuldig? Sie würden sicher nicht wollen, dass er wegen ihnen um Mörder wird. Doch waren sie nicht mehr hier um ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Aber eins war klar. Rache hin oder her. Er musste Informationen haben. Was mit ihm geschah. Was man mit ihm angestellt hatte. Er musste es wissen. Seine Gedanken führten ihn weiter voran bis er das Gitter entdeckte durch das er entkommen war. Fässer standen davor, wahrscheinlich um Regenwasser aufzufangen. „Jack." hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme. Es war Harry. Erschrocken drehte sich Jack um. Gefolgt von Ginny und Hermine ging Harry auf ihn zu.

„Geht." hörte er sich selber sagen. „Das muss ich alleine machen."

„Nein, du..." doch weiter kam Harry nicht mit seinen Worten. Er sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Schwarze Roben tauchten wie aus dem nichts auf. Jack konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, schon hatten sie fünf Todesser eingekreist. Ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Zwei hatten Ginny und Hermine im Griff und hielten ihnen Zauberstäbe an die Schläfe.

„So sieht man sich wieder Jack. Wir wussten wir müssen Sie nicht verfolgen. Es war uns klar, dass sie zu uns zurückkommen würden. Aber das sie uns so schöne Geschenke mitbringen, dass hätten wir nicht gedacht." Ein hämisches Grinsen zeichnete sich unter der Kapuze ab. „Unser Meister wird erfreut sein. Der große Harry Potter. Der Erlöser."

Jack musste mit ansehen wie auch Hermine und Ginny in die Knie sanken bevor er die Welt um sich herum verlor. Die altbekannte Schwärze. Wie hatte er sie gefürchtet. Schon umgab sie ihn wieder.

**So und wie versprochen...hier bin ich wieder. Und nächstes Chap geht es gleich Actionreich weiter mit einer „unheilvollen Macht".**

**Aber jetzt erst mal zu euren Reviews...oh, na gut. Das ging jetzt mal schnell. Naja gut, ich bete, dass es noch ein paar mehr werden, dann kann ich euch auch was antworten. Außerdem helfen mir Kommis auch an der Gestaltung der FF zu arbeiten. Würd mich freuen. Also bis die Tage, euer Shag**


	13. UNheilvolle Macht

**13. Unheilvolle Macht**

Erschrocken erwachte Jack aus einem tiefen Schlaf. In seinen Gedanken sah er ein hämisches Grinsen. Schwarze Kapuzen blickten auf ihn und kreisten ihn ein. Er war nicht allein. „Harry." Schrie er vor entsetzen. Er erinnerte sich an das, was geschehen war. Panik schoß ihm durch die Adern.

„Uns geht's gut Jack." Beruhigt vernahm er die Stimme von Harry hinter sich. Sofort erkannte Jack, wo er sich befand. Das alte Gemäuer, die brennende Kerze an der Wand, keine Fenster und diese finstere Kälte. Die Tür schien wieder repariert worden zu sein. Nur schwarze Spuren deuteten auf das Feuer hin das hier gewütet hatte. Zittrig tastete er sich an einer Wand hoch. Auf dem Feldbett saßen Hermine, Ginny und Harry und blickten ihn an. Unsicher betastete er weiter die Steine des Gemäuers. „Nein. Nicht schon wieder." flüsterte er.

„Du warst schon mal hier, oder?" Hermine kam auf ihn zu und griff nach seinem Arm. Sie schien die Panik zu spüren die Jack nicht mehr verlassen wollte.

„Ich muss hier raus." Mehr als ein Flüstern konnte er nicht über die Lippen bringen. „Harry, zauber uns hier raus. Mach irgendetwas." Die Blicke der beiden Frauen wanderten nun von Jack zu Harry der ihn missmutig anstarrte.

„Kein Zauberstab." Grimmig erhob er sich von dem Feldbett. „Ich könnte noch mal versuchen mich in einen Adler zu verwandeln. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass uns das hier unten weiter helfen könnte. Die stablose Magie ist noch zu unkontrolliert, zu gefährlich."

Jack warf ihm einen verwirrt fragenden Blick zu. „Was willst du?"

„Adler. Animagie. Egal dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Wir müssen versuchen hier raus zu kommen." Harry schritt bei diesen Worten an der ganzen Wand entlang und tastete sie nach Schwachstellen ab.

„Vergiss es" antwortete Jack ihm auf seine offensichtlichen Versuche. „Ich habe hier lange Zeit festgesessen. Es führt kein weg hier raus. Auf jeden Fall nicht für..._Muggel..._war das Wort glaube ich. Und scheinbar seid ihr gerade genauso hilflos wie ich." Sein gequält versuchtes Lächelnd wollte keine wirkliche Gestalt annehmen.

Schritte. Jacks Augen weiteten sich und starrten wieder angsterfüllt auf Hermine. Schritte die immer näher kamen. Er konnte sie deutlich hören. „Sie kommen." flüsterte er. Die Angst vor der nächsten Untersuchung schoss ihm wieder durch den Kopf. In diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf und drei Gestalten starrten sie an.

„Malfoy." kam es leise aus Harrys Richtung. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich ein für alle mal aus dem Weg geräumt."

Ein fieses Lachen drang hinter der Kapuze hervor. „Potter. Sei froh das du noch am leben bist. Und das auch nur damit du deine kleine Schlampe und das Schlammblut hier leiden sehen kannst. Endlich kann ich Rache nehmen für meinem Vater. Schade das Weasley nicht hier ist. Er wird noch bezahlen für das was er mir angetan hat."

„Wenn du auch nur einen von ihnen anrührst, bist du ein toter Mann, Malfoy."

„Wie du meinst. Mitkommen. Alle." Mit diesen Worten deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab auf Jack und seine drei Begleiter. Ebenso wie die beiden anderen Todesser. Sie waren gezwungen mit ihnen zu gehen. Ihr Weg führte sie durch dunkle Gänge. Jack ist diese Gänge schon einmal entlang gekommen, doch erkannte er damals nicht allzu viel in seiner Hast. Einzelne Zellen zweigten sich von dem dunklen Gang ab. Das kalte, feuchte Gemäuer schien schier unendlich lang zu sein. Eine Tür öffnete sich. Eine metallene Tür die ihm schmerzhaft bekannt vorkam. Das Labor. Er spürte das kalte Metall an seinem Arm als sie durch die Tür gedrängt wurden. Harry wurde auf die eine Seite des Raumes gezwungen während Jack vor dem Untersuchungstisch mit Hermine und Ginny stehen bleiben musste. Sein Blick fiel neben ihm auf einen kleinen Tisch. Abgesehen von medizinischen Instrumenten sah er ein dickes Buch. ‚Abrakahl' war in schwarzen Lettern auf den ledrigen Einband gestanzt. Zwei weitere Todesser warteten bereits auf sie, die beide Harry festhielten und ihm ihre Zauberstäbe an den Kopf hielten.

„Was habt ihr mit mir angestellt?" wandte sich nun Jack an den Todesser den Harry, Malfoy genannt hatte.

„Tja, scheinbar hat unser Versuch nicht richtig funktioniert. Eigentlich hättest du schon längst Reaktionen zeigen müssen. Unser Meister war nicht sehr erfreut als er von deiner Flucht gehört hat. Sein mächtigster Soldat war wohl doch ein Reinfall. Aber jetzt können wir ja unseren Fehler bereinigen."

„Wer ist denn jetzt schon wieder euer Meister? Ich habe euren letzten vernichtet und das wird auch mit dem jetzigen passieren." Harry hörte sich beinahe lässig an. Jack sah ihm allerdings die Angst um seine Freunde in den Augen an. Er konnte ihnen momentan nicht helfen. Ihr Zauberstäbe lagen entfernt in einem Regal.

„Du bist immer noch zu überheblich, Potter. Das wirst auch du noch feststellen. Jetzt darfst du erstmal deine Freunde leiden sehen." Lachend wandte er sich von Harry ab und den beiden Frauen zu. „Welche soll es zuerst sein, Potter. Ich würde sagen dieses dreckige Schlammblut."

Sein Zauberstab hob sich und Jack wurde starr vor Schreck. Er wusste das das nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Es war alles seine Schuld. Hätte er besser aufgepasst, wären sie ihm nicht gefolgt und sie würden nicht mit ihm hier in der Falle sitzen. Die Panik die schon die ganze Zeit in ihm vorherrschte spürte er nun wieder eindeutig heraus.

„Crucio", hörte er die Stimme von Malfoy rufen. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte sich Jack allerdings vor Hermine gestellt und seine Arme symbolisch Schützend ausgebreitet. Augenblicklich sank er nun, von Schmerzen geschüttelt zu Boden. Jede Faser seines Körpers zuckte und schien sich zu zerreisen. Wut, Hass und Agression stiegen in ihm auf. Allmählich ließen die Schmerzen nach und er merkte den Zorn der versuchte in ihm auszubrechen.

„Na sieh an. Jetzt versucht der dreckige Muggel hier den Helden zu spielen." Hörte er gedämpft die Stimme Malfoys. Jack versuchte sich aufzurichten, schaffte es allerdings nur schwer atmend auf die Knie bevor seine Muskeln wieder nachgaben. Während dessen brachte er nur ein gequältes ‚das war nicht witzig du Clown' über die Lippen. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und besorgte Blicke die ihn verfolgten. Hermine hatte sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt.

„Warum schützt du dieses wertlose Schlammblut? Du warst zu so viel größerem auserkoren. Aber wenn du auf Schmerzen stehst Jack...Crucio"

Jack schrie auf vor Schmerzen. Schmerzen die seine Wut nur noch zu kompensieren schien. Die Gefühle überwältigten ihn. Er sah seine Familie wie sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ins Leere starrten. Er sah sich auf einem Tisch liegen und Spritzen immer näher kommen. Wut und Hass versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er spürte sein Blut in den Adern kochen. Die Hitze war nicht auszuhalten. Seine Schmerzensschreie wichen einem teuflischem Lachen. Seine Wut, seine ganzen angestauten Gefühle schienen sich zu entladen.

Malfoy und die anderen Todesser starrten ihn verwirrt an während sie in die Luft flogen um dort bewegungslos stehen zu bleiben. Die Zauberstäbe und das Buch neben ihnen flog auf Harry zu der es gerade so auffangen konnte. Er schien erschrocken zu sein. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Jack an. Diese Hitze. Er spürte sie deutlich. Es wurde immer heißer. Doch sie wirkte beruhigend auf ihn. Sie hüllte ihn ein wie eine warme Decke. Doch seine Wut wurde immer ausdruckstärker.

„RAUS." schrie er Harry an. Er wusste nicht wieso aber hier durften sie nicht bleiben. Feuer. Der halbe Raum stand in Flammen. Hermine und Ginny waren mit Harry Richtung Ausgang gerannt. Das Feuer brannte immer heißer. Jack überraschte es nicht das er die Quelle des Feuers war. Irgendwie fühlte es sich so richtig an. Sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen. Seine Wut kochte in ihm. Die Flammen schlängelten sich um seine Gliedmaßen. Er war eins mit ihnen. Das unkontrollierbare verschmolz mit ihm. Wie wusste er nicht. Doch er sah sein Spiegelbild in den Augen eines Todessers der ihn voller Angst anstarrte. Eine Flammengestalt von der die Hölle losgebrochen war.

„MACHT DAS IHR HIER RAUSKOMMT." rief Jack wieder zur Tür und sah Ginny und Hermine losrennen nachdem sie von Harry ein Zeichen bekamen. Der blieb allerdings. Ein goldenes Schutzschild schien ihn nun zu umgeben nachdem er einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab gemacht hatte. Er schritt auf Jack zu. Dieser vernahm in den Augen des jungen Zauberers sein verzerrtes Ebenbild. Zauberer oder nicht. Hier konnte keiner überleben. Wie machte Harry das? Doch die Todesser konnten sich noch immer nicht gegen den unsichtbaren Würgegriff Jacks erwehren. Noch immer wurden sie in der Luft festgehalten. Seine Wut ließ nicht nach. Sie intensivierte sich nur. Die Flammenhölle die sie umgab schienen wie Reflektionen seiner Seele. Das Feuer schlängelte sich unaufhaltsam sogar an den Steinwänden empor Jack sah wie sich seine Opfer in der Luft wanden. Er ließ sie in der Schwebe und spielte wie ein Puppenspieler mit ihnen. Einer trat in der Luft hervor und schrie auf. Sein Körper wand sich vor schmerzen und leuchtete von innen her hell auf. Langsam aber sicher wurde er von Flammen auseinander gerissen. Gleißendes Licht verursachte das Feuer das aus dem zerreißenden Körper hervortrat.

Jack stand inzwischen mitten in der Flammenhölle. Harry befand sich inzwischen neben ihm und streckte ihm die Hand mit einer beruhigenden Geste entgegen. _Was mache ich hier? Was sollte das?_ Selbstzweifel keimten in Jack auf und stachen wie spitze Messer in seinen Kopf. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Die Realität holte ihn schneller ein als es ihm lieb war. Was ist aus ihm geworden? Er steht in Flammen und spürt keinen Schmerz. Er hatte soeben jemanden getötet. Das war nicht mehr er. Die Flammen erloschen langsam. Das Feuer ging aus, als würde es seinem Befehl gehorchen. Allerdings nur das Feuer an seinem Körper. Die restlichen vier Todesser vielen keuchend auf den Boden. Die Fäden des Puppenspielers schienen wie durch geschnitten. Bewusstlos lagen sie vor ihm. Jack sank auf die Knie. Ein Bild der Verwüstung machte sich vor ihm deutlich. Er musste sie hier herausbringen. Er konnte seinen Mord nicht wieder gut machen. Aber seinem Gewissen vielleicht ein wenig Erleichterung verschaffen.

Harry half ihm auf die Beine. „Geht's dir gut?" Kritisch wurde Jack von seinem Gegenüber gemustert. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Tränen rannen ihm über sein Gesicht. Seine Kleidung hatte nicht mal einen kleinen Fleck davon getragen.

„Wir müssen hier raus. Das Feuer..."

Harry, der immer noch seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte um sein Schutzschild aufrecht zu erhalten machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür. „Kannst du laufen?"

„Ich denke schon."

Er konzentrierte sich und die bewusstlosen Körper der Todesser erhoben sich wieder. Sie folgten ihm. Er rannte nun hinter Harry her und merkte das ihn die Flammen zu verfolgen schienen. Er wusste wo er lang musste. Er ist auf diesem Weg schon einmal geflohen. Was ging bloß mit ihm vor? Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn den ganzen Weg entlang. Er konnte nicht nur Gegenstände sondern auch Personen schweben lassen. Er war bis eben noch ein Flammensäule gewesen. Das war eindeutig zu viel des Guten. Und diese unbändige Gefühl des Zorns in ihm machte ihm richtig Angst. Er fürchtete sich vor sich selbst. Eine unheimlich Macht hat von ihm besitz ergriffen. Er konnte sich nur im letzten Moment dagegen wehren. Die Steinmauern zogen sich in die Länge. Die Luft war heiß und trocken. Endlich, nach zu langer Zeit, erreichte er die Luke. Er ließ die Bewusstlosen Körper hinter Harry durch die Luke in der Decke fliegen. Dabei sammelte er die letzten Reste seiner Konzentration und spürte wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen verschwand. Langsam schwebt er nach oben durch die Luke. Er sah Ginny und Hermine die erschrocken auf die Todesser starrten und ihre Blicke zu ihm wandern ließen. Jack fiel wie ein nasser Sack mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden unter ihm. Ginny war inzwischen zu Harry gerannt und warf sich ihm um den Hals.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Harry reichte ihm eine Hand und half ihm auf die Beine. Das Zittern in seinen Händen konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Inzwischen hatte sich in der bisher so verlassenen Gasse eine Menschentraube gebildet die das Geschehen verfolgte.

„Ich denke schon. Aber denen geht's nicht so gut." Jack deutete auf die Todesser die immer noch reglos auf dem Boden lagen. Rauch stieg hinter ihnen aus der Luke hervor. Langsam spürte er seinen Körper wieder. Jeder Muskel schmerzte durch dieses Crucio Ding. Nur mit großer Anstrengung konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?" fassungslos hielt er sich an Harrys Arm fest. Seine Stimme war einem leisen Rauschen gleich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir werden dich erstmal hier weg bringen. Die Auroren werden jeden Moment hier sein." In diesem Moment hörte man auch schon hinter der Menschenmenge hastige Schritte näher kommen und drei Personen in blauen Umhängen erschienen neben Harry. Unter anderem auch Ron.

„Hi Jungs. Nehmt die mit und verhört sie. Die haben bestimmt eine Menge zu erzählen."

„Jawohl, Sir. Was ist mit dem da?" sein Finger deutete auf Jack.

„Er gehört zu mir. Das ist Jack, wir haben die Todesser da raus geholt. Dort unten befindet sich ein geheimes Tunnelsystem. Die solltet ihr nachher noch durchsuchen. Einer von ihnen ist unten bei dem Feuer umgekommen. Schaut mal ob ihr ihn auch findet."

Jack schaute ihn besonders fragend an, als er die letzten Worte gehört hatte. Dennoch war er dankbar dafür, dass Harry verschwiegen hat was wirklich passiert war. So ließ er sich seine Irritation, weswegen Harry seine Schuld an dem Tod nicht erwähnte, nicht von den anderen anmerken.

Kurz darauf kam Ron auf Harry und Jack zu. Ebenso wie Hermine, die bisher noch etwas Abseits gestanden hatte. Ron wandte sich Harry zu, dem Ginny immer noch am Arm hing, und sah ein wenig irritiert aus. „Man was habt ihr denn getrieben. Ihr seht ja beschissen aus. Vor allem du Jack..." Verwirrt blickte er zu den bewusstlosen Personen in den schwarzen Kutten auf dem Boden hinab. „Moment. Ist das etwa Malfoy? Ich dachte er wäre tot?"

„Ja das dachte ich auch." Harry sah selbst etwas mitgenommen aus. „Wir müssen herausfinden was das zu bedeuten hat. Du solltest dich vorsehen Alter." Ein Grinsen konnte er bei den Worten nicht unterdrücken. „Er scheint wegen dir ziemlich angefressen zu sein. Ich bringe Jack erstmal zurück in den Fuchsbau. Ich möchte den Bericht nachher sehen Ron."

„Alles klar. Und dich Jack müssen wir nachher genau wie euch drei noch befragen. Bis dann."

**Tut mir leid, ich sage nur...ich hasse unsren scheiß Internetanbieter...**

**Aber mal zu euren Kommis:**

**Kathrina: Eigentlich ganz einfach. Auch der beste Auror und Superheld wird mal erwischt. Besonders wenn der Feind sich unbemerkt von hinten anschleicht und feige in den Rücken ballert...**

**Reditus Mortis: Öh, danke...ich versuche mein bestes.**

**Also dann danke für die Kommis und ich wird versuchen nicht wieder o lange zu brauchen. Bis bald und Gruß vom Shag**


	14. Abrakahls Buch

**14. Abrakahls Buch**

Relativ schnell waren sie aus der Winkelgasse wieder herausgekommen und in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus appariert. Jack wusste von Mr. Weasley, dass seit heute morgen das apparieren in der näheren Umgebung des Fuchsbaus nicht mehr möglich war. Schutzzauber oder so etwas. Doch dachte Jack nicht großartig darüber nach. Auf ihrem Rückweg hatte er keinen Ton gesprochen. Die Blicke, die ihn von den anderen dreien zu durchbohren schienen, nahm er kaum war. Zu weit weg waren seine Gedanken. Was haben diese Menschen aus ihm gemacht? Ein Monster. Einen Mörder. Jack hatte in seiner Vergangenheit schon ein paar Auseinandersetzungen gehabt. Nie hat er sich zurück gezogen, wenn einer seiner Freunde in Gefahr waren oder er angegriffen wurde. Er wuchs in einer rauen Gegend auf und lernte früh sich zu verteidigen. Doch niemals hätte er daran gedacht jemandem das Leben zu nehmen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm das bewusst. Er wollte Rache. Das ist richtig. Aber auf das was kam war er nicht vorbereitet. Diese Gefühle, die er erlebt hatte, schienen zu mächtig für ihn zu sein. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Eine unbekannte, starke Macht hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Er konnte das Feuer immer noch spüren. Immer noch spürte er seinen Körper, der sich über die Tortur beschweren musste. Aber besser er, als seine Begleiter. Er hätte es nicht verantworten können, dass sie wegen ihm leiden.

Rauchschwaden stiegen aus dem Schornstein des Fuchsbaus auf. Scheinbar wurde gerade ein Essen zubereitet. Die Sonne strahlte noch immer durch vereinzelte Wolken hindurch und ließ den Wald in der Ferne in einem kräftigen Grün erstrahlen.

„Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig hier draußen bleiben Leute." Jack hatte sich an seine drei Begleiter gewandt. Seine Blicke machten deutlich, dass er ein wenig Zeit für sich alleine benötigte. Er musste nachdenken. Nachdenken über das was passiert ist und über das, was noch kommen würde. Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Völlig vergessen hatte er, was er in dem Labor des Verlieses entdeckt hatte.

„Ähm Harry. Hast du das Buch noch, dass ich dir dort unten habe zufliegen lassen?"

„Ja, ich habe es in meinen Umhang gesteckt. Ich würde es mir nachher auch gerne noch genauer ansehen." Bei diesen Worten griff er in seinen Umhang und holte das in Leder gebundene Buch heraus. Die vielen Jahre, die es bereits erlebt haben musste, waren an deutlichen Verfallsspuren heraus zu sehen. Doch machte es immer noch einen robusten Eindruck. Zögernd ließ es Harry Jack zukommen und in seine Hände gleiten.

„Natürlich. Ich geb es dir nachher zurück."

„Was ist das für ein Buch?" Ginny hatte sich neugierig an Harry und Jack gewandt.

Jack blickte ihr in die Augen. Die Ereignisse in dem Verließ hatten auch bei ihr Spuren hinterlassen. Doch waren immer noch ihren zarten Gesichtszüge zu erkennen. Das rote Haar hing inzwischen ein wenig verwegen zu ihren Schultern hinab.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau." Jack hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. Fragend blickte er auf den Einband. _Abrakahl_. Ein seltsames Wort und dennoch irgendwie bekannt. „Irgendwo habe ich das schon einmal gehört" dachte er mehr laut ohne zu merken, dass seine Worte seine Lippen bereits überwunden haben. Auf jeden Fall war es eine Chance etwas herauszufinden. Es konnte nicht ohne Grund in dem Labor neben dem Operationstisch gelegen haben.

„Ich habe da eine Ahnung." Gleichzeitig drehten sich die drei zu Hermine um. Sie schien konzentriert nachzudenken. „Ich komme gleich wieder ich muss etwas nachprüfen." Ohne auf die fragenden Blicke ihrer Freunde zu achten drehte sie sich um und eilte davon. Nur um in einiger Entfernung mit einem Plop zu verschwinden.

„Hermine." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn es um Bücher geht ist sie ein wenig eigen."

„Gut ich werde mich etwas in den Garten setzen. Ich muss ein wenig nachdenken."

Mit einem nicken gingen Harry und Ginny, Hand in Hand zur Eingangstür. Im vorbeigehen klopfte Harry Jack noch einmal auf die Schulter.

Jack fand ein Plätzchen im Garten unter einem Baum. Der Schatten den er warf spendete ihm ein wenig Schutz vor der Sonne. Jack war wieder in Gedanken versunken doch nach einer Weile griff er nach dem Buch und öffnete den Deckel. Das Feuer hatte ihm übel mitgespielt. Die Seiten waren teilweise angekokelt. Und auch sonst schien es seine besten Jahre hinter sich zu haben. Schwarze Linien bildeten, auf dem vergilbten Pergament, feine Buchstaben. Gedankenverloren blätterte er sich durch die Seite und entschied sich doch erst bei der ersten anzufangen. Er fand hier eine Art handschriftlichen Brief vor, den er interessiert betrachtete. Der letzte Besitzer hatte scheinbar einen Abschiedsbrief in diesem Buch zurückgelassen.

_Lieber Draco._

_Wenn du diese Zeilen ließt, bin ich bereits tot. Ich hoffe ich bin ehrenhaft im Kampf für unseren geliebten Lord gefallen. Dieses Buch, dass du in den Händen hältst, ist wohl das mächtigste Vermächtnis das ich dir hinterlassen kann. Unser Lord hat drei dieser Kopien angefertigt und das Original sicher verwahrt. Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt, dass er mich auserwählt hat diese Bürde zu tragen. Ich habe gehofft ich könnte ihm noch dabei helfen unser Reich auszubauen und zu festigen. Doch nun liegt es an dir ihn weiter zu unterstützen._

_Das Buch stammt von einem Zauberer, der lange vor unserer Zeit gelebt hat und die Welt mit Chaos überzog. Nur sehr wenig ist uns von ihm bekannt. Mit Hilfe der von ihm erschaffenen Dämonen hat er seine ihm zustehende Herrschaft ausgeübt. Wir denken er wollte die Erde von den unwürdigen Muggeln säubern, vor denen wir uns wie vor einer Krankheit verstecken. Der Lord selbst schätzte ihn als noch viel mächtiger ein als er selber jemals werden könnte. Zwar galt er als verschollen, doch gibt es Hinweise auf seine Hinterlassenschaften. Mit der Hilfe seiner Magie wäre es uns möglich eine Armee zu schaffen, die niemand auf diesem Planeten würde aufhalten können. _

_Nimm dieses Erbe an und mache deinem Namen Ehre. Unterstütze den Lord mit all deiner Kraft. Du bist mein einziger Nachkomme und mein ganzer Stolz. _

_In Liebe dein Vater Lucius_

Tausend Fragen schossen Jack auf einmal durch den Kopf. Zu viele um sie auf einmal wirklich alle registrieren zu können. Wer war Lucius und vor allem wer ist Draco? Scheinbar ist er ja mit seinem Zustand direkt im Zusammenhang zu stellen wenn ihm das Buch hier nicht gestohlen wurde. Außer vielleicht der Brief ist genau so alt wie das Buch. Auf den folgenden Seiten fand er vor allem seltsame Formeln und vereinzelte Wörter mit Beschreibungen die für ihn keinen Sinn ergaben, soweit sie noch vorhanden waren. Auf den letzten Seiten allerdings sah Jack nun Dinge die ihn mehr als beunruhigten. Gespenstig aussehende Kreaturen starrten ihn von den Blättern an. Beschreibungen, die Schrift vom Alter schon zunehmend zerfressen, deuteten an um was für Monster es sich handeln sollte.

_Mnbul. Gott des roten Goldes. Erschaffen aus Blut labt er sich am Lebenssaft der sterblichen._

_Bokzar. Gott des Chaos. Er wandelt auf Erden um Verwüstung und Tod zu hinterlassen._

_Alzar. Gott des Elends. Er stillt seinen Hunger von der Kraft der Menschen die nur als seelenlose Körper zurückgelassen werden._

Das Blut in Jacks Adern gefror als er auf die nächste Seite blätterte. Auch eine Zeichnung des vierten Gottes blickte ihn von dem zerfallenden Pergament an. Es bildete sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals als er weiter laß. Das konnte, nein das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

_Gor. Gott des Feuers. Aus Flammen geschaffen legt er das Feuer der Hölle frei um die Mauern der Welt einzureißen._

Fassungslos starrte er auf den Hinweis der auf der nächsten Seite abgebildet war. Zur Erschaffung dieser Kreaturen ist ein hohes Maß an Magie erforderlich. Magier erhalten eine Überdosis die sie nicht überleben würden. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Beschreibungen war diese Handschriftlich verfasst. Dafür hat man ihn also gebraucht. Deshalb musste seine Familie sterben. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte er dieses Buch als lustige Lektüre in sein Regal zurück wandern lassen. Doch inzwischen fand er nichts mehr lustiges daran. Nach allem was er in letzter Zeit gesehen hatte, musste er diese Schriften einfach ernst nehmen. Besonders da er sie als einzigen Anhaltspunkt betrachten konnte, was die vergangenen Geschehnisse betraf. Man wollte ihn schlicht und ergreifend als Werkzeug missbrauchen. Als Werkzeug für einen Feldzug der ihn erschreckte. Es widerte ihn geradezu an, dass man sich Chaos und Verderben als höchstes Ziel setzen konnte. Sollte er wirklich benutzt werden um zu töten, zu vernichten und zu zerstören? Das alles waren Dinge die er einfach nicht einsehen konnte. Niemals würde er für solche Psychopathen im Staub kriechen, nur um in einem sinnlosen Krieg als Marionette zu dienen.

Jack war in Gedanken vertieft. Was in diesem Verließ geschehen war, durfte sich einfach nicht wiederholen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal jemanden töten. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Zu schrecklich fühlte er sich nach dem letzten mal. Doch noch immer konnte er diese unerklärliche Wärme in sich spüren. Er fühlte sein Blut in den Adern pulsieren. So sehr es ihm auch Angst machte, so sehr genoss er auch dieses Gefühl. Eine wohlige Wärme verspürte er in seinem inneren die langsam nach außen drang. Könnte er dieses Feuer kontrollieren um nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten? Es musste einfach einen Weg geben.

Jack schnippte mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand. Zu seiner Überraschung bildete sich auf seinem Daumen eine kleine Flamme. Sein Finger wirkte wie ein Feuerzeug. Kurz darauf ließ er das Feuer wieder erlöschen. Diesen Test wiederholte er ein paar mal ohne Erfolg. Beim letzten Versuch stand allerdings seine ganze Hand in Flammen. Erstarrt blickte er auf seine Faust. Nicht aus Schmerz sondern aus Gründen der Verwunderung. Er spürte nicht den geringsten Schmerz. Im Gegenteil er fühlte sich wohl dabei. Doch hatte er mit einem mal die Kontrolle verloren. Das Feuer wanderte seinen Arm hinauf. Langsam schlängelte es sich um seinen Arm wie eine liebesbedürftige Schlange.

Mit einem Ruck seines Armes entfernte sich die Flamme so schnell wie sie erschienen war. Sie schoss dem blauen Himmel entgegen und zielte auf einen vorbei fliegendem Vogel zu, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte und verärgert weiter flog. Das Feuer hatte Jack aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und hinterließ wieder Löcher in seinem Kopf die er nicht auf einmal hätte schließen können. Er war momentan Verwirrt und Fassungslos. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Zu seinem Glück, dachte er sich, ist er bei diesen netten Menschen hier gelandet. Wenigstens sie schienen normal zu sein. Auf jeden Fall so normal, wie es die Grenzen dieser Definition für ihn momentan ermöglichten. Auf jeden Fall wollten sie ihm helfen. Dafür war er sehr dankbar. Jack wüsste im Moment nicht wie er alleine zurechtkommen sollte und war glücklich, dass er hier jemanden gefunden hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken an seine neuen Kameraden blickte er in Richtung Fuchsbau. Harry hatte gerade das Haus verlassen und schritt auf Jack zu. Bei der Lektüre des Buches und dem vergeblichen Versuch seinen Gedanken nicht hinterher zu hängen, hatte er die Zeit vollkommen vergessen. Die Sonne hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig gesenkt, strahlte jedoch immer noch aus voller Kraft auf die erhitzte Erde hinab. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesichte wandte sich Jack Harry zu der sich gerade neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

„Was soll ich tun Harry?" Emotionslos starrte Jack weiter in die Ferne.

„Ich denke, dass du erst einmal etwas Ruhe brauchst. Ich weiß, dass das schwer ist so hinzunehmen. Aber noch kannst du nicht viel ausrichten. Du musst erst einmal lernen mit deinem _Problem_ umzugehen." Das Wort schien Harry schwer zu fallen, doch versuchte er es trotzdem so geschickt wie möglich hervorzubringen.

„Ich schaffe das nicht. Du warst doch dabei in dem Verließ. Du hast gesehen was ich angerichtet habe ohne das ich es wollte. Ich wollte Rache, dass ist wahr. Aber ich wollte doch niemanden töten." Bei den letzten Worten rannen ihm unscheinbare Tränen über sein Gesicht, die Jack scheinbar selbst nicht bemerkte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das gewollt hast. Es ist nun mal passiert. So schrecklich es auch war. Das wichtige ist doch, dass du trotz dem Geschehenen Reue fühlst." Harry sah der Sonne entgegen die keine Anstallten machte ihre Hitze ein wenig vergehen zu lassen.

„Weißt du Jack. Meine Eltern wurden getötet als ich noch sehr jung war. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie du dich fühlst. Während des Krieges gegen Voldemort haben wir alle gute Freunde oder Familienmitglieder verloren. Es ist nur wichtig nicht auch noch die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren. Auch wenn wir uns noch nicht lange kennen, kann ich dir sagen, dass du hier Freunde gefunden hast." Mit einem leichten Lächeln drehte er seinen Kopf wieder Jack zu, der immer noch in die Ferne blickte.

„Sie haben mich benutzt Harry. Genau so wie sie meine Eltern und meinen Bruder benutzt haben. Sie wollten mich nur zu ihrem Werkzeug machen. Zu einem bösen, zerstörerischem Werkzeug."

„Die Frage ist nur haben sie es geschafft? Ich denke nicht. Du hast dich ihnen widersetzt. Du hast Hermine geschützt und hast uns aus dem Verließ befreit. Ich glaube nicht das die Todesser bekommen haben was sie wollten. Ich denke nicht, dass du ein böser Mensch bist. Dafür erinnerst du mich zu sehr an jemanden." Mit einem grinsen schaute er Jack in die Augen.

„Danke für den Versuch, Harry. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass ich hier bei euch bleiben kann. An wen erinnere ich dich?" Auch Jack schaute inzwischen ein wenig ermutigter aus.

„An einen alten Freund. Er ist leider zu früh von uns gegangen. Du hast etwas von seinem Aussehen und von seinem Verhalten."

„Aha. Eine Frage habe ich immer noch. Kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht sagen was ein Animalisches Dingsbums ist?"

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Doch er schien zu verstehen. „Ein Animagus meinst du? Ich versuch's. Ich bin selbst noch am ausfeilen meiner Technik. Aber komm demnächst rein. Der Orden versammelt sich bald." Harry nahm komische Züge an. Irgendetwas passierte mit ihm. Sein ganzer Körper sah danach aus als würde er in sich zusammen fallen. Eine Art Mutation ergriff besitz von seinem Körper und verwandelte ihn. Nach kurzer Zeit befand sich ein grauer Raubadler an dem Platz wo bisher Harry gesessen hatte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Kurz darauf erhob er sich in die Lüfte und flog davon. Jack beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile wie er seine Kreise am Himmel zog und langsam aber zielsicher durch ein Fenster in den Fuchsbau segelte.

Nach kurzer Zeit erhob sich auch Jack vom inzwischen platt gedrücktem Rasen. Ein leichter Windzug strich im durch die Haare. Von einem erfrischend kühlem Gefühl konnte man momentan allerdings nicht sprechen. Ob es nun an ihm lag oder es allgemein so heiß war wie das Wetter vermuten ließ, konnte Jack nicht beurteilen. In dem Moment als er den Weg zur Eingangstüre beschreiten wollte vernahm Jack seinen Namen. Eine inzwischen vertraute Stimme rief ihm hinterher und brachte ihn zum Halt. Hermine war wieder aufgetaucht und lief gemächlich auf ihn zu.

"Warst du bis eben hier draußen?"

„Ich hab mir das Buch genauer angesehen und viel nachgedacht." Sein Experiment verschwieg er ihr vorerst einmal.

„Jack, erst einmal wollte ich sagen...nun ja...danke Jack."

Hermine blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl um Verzeihung gebeten zu werden.

„Warum danke, ich...?"

„Ich weiß welche Schmerzen der Fluch verursacht den du für mich auf dich genommen hast. Du hast mich geschützt und uns da unten rausgeholt."

„Nicht der Rede wert. Durch mich seit ihr doch erst in diese Lage gekommen. Und das obwohl ihr die letzten Tage so nett zu mir wart. Es war einfach eine Reaktion." Er wandte sich seinen Schuhen zu, die plötzlich eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübten. Als er sein Gesicht wieder hob, traute er seinen Augen nicht bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot.

„Ach du kacke. Der hat wirklich genug gefrühstückt. Gehört der zu euch?" Jack war selbst keine kleine Person aber der Mann der sich auf die beiden zu bewegte, schien mindestens noch mal zwei, drei Köpfe größer zu sein. Sein Gesicht war von einem kräftigen schwarzen Bart verhüllt und schloss sich mit längeren Haaren zusammen die das Wort Chaos scheinbar neu definieren wollten.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Hagrid. Hagrid, Jack." Hermine lächelte und umarmte die riesenhafte Gestalt die Jack nun seine Hand darbot. Immer noch ein wenig in die Höhe schauend erwiderte er den Gruß.

„Freut mich" brachte Jack gerade so hervor, immer noch von dem Anblick fasziniert.

In einem fröhlichen Tonfall fing der Bart vor Jack wieder an zu sprechen. „Is Harry schon da? Wollt ihm doch ma gratuliern, wo er doch jetzt untern Pantoffel kommt." Vergnügt gemütlich fing er an sich in Richtung Fuchsbau zu bewegen.

Jack hatte sich inzwischen gefangen und folgte den beiden. „Er ist vorhin ins Haus geflogen." Er versuchte diese Worte klingen zu lassen, als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt. Doch irgendwie konnte er sich noch nicht so recht daran gewöhnen das sich sein Gesprächspartner in einen Vogel verwandelt hatte. Von seinen Begleitern war nun ein Lachen zu hören.

„Spielt er mal wieder Adler? Seit er es besser hinbekommt, kann er gar nicht mehr aufhören. Nur mit der stablosen Magie haut es bei ihm immer noch nicht so hundert prozentig hin. Ach Jack bevor ich es vergesse. Ich habe ein bisschen was zu diesem Buch herausbekommen. Zwar nicht viel aber immerhin." Jack wollte gerade einlenken aber Hermine ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Abrakahl war ein mächtiger schwarzer Magier. Allerdings ist nicht viel über ihn bekannt. Er hat vor sehr langer Zeit gelebt und schreckliche Magie auf der Erde verbreitet. Sonst ist über ihn nur noch bekannt, dass er verschollen ist."

„Über was redet ihr eigentlich? Abrakahl, schwarzer Magier? Geht das schon wieder los? Wir sind doch wohl nicht deswegen heute Abend hier oder?" Hagrid sah ziemlich verwirrt aus. Fragend schaute er abwechselnd sowohl Jack als auch Hermine an.

„Ich weiß ein bisschen mehr" antwortete Jack. „Eigentlich schon zu viel als ich eigentlich wissen wollte. Ich erzähl es euch wenn alle da sind. Das ist wohl am besten."

**So, da bin ich mal wieder. Hat zwar etwas gedauert aber da nur ein Kommi bei fast 30 hits rausgesprungen ist, ist das wohl nicht so schlimm. **

**Kathrina: Ja mit Feuer sollte man nicht spielen. Auf jeden Fall wenn man nicht Jack heißt und kein menschlicher Toaster ist **

**Ich hoff es rücken mir diesmal ein paar Leute mehr den Kopf zurecht. Ohne Kritik gibt's schließlich keine Verbesserungen und wenig Mut für mich. Also bis zu nächsten Mal, wenn der Orden Tagt.**

**Cheerio und Gruß vom Shag**


	15. Der Phönix erwacht

**15. Der Phönix erwacht**

Hagrid duckte sich leicht als sie den Eingang zum Fuchsbau durchschritten. Jack wunderte sich, dass schon so viele Leute eingetroffen waren. Hatte er sich so sehr auf seine Gedanken konzentriert? Der Adler den er vorhin noch im Himmel bewundern konnte setzte sich nun auf Hermines Schulter nieder um ihr in den Haaren zu picken. Mit einem gespielt genervtem ‚Harry' verwandelte sich der Adler wieder in einen Menschen zurück der sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Musst du das immer machen?" Hermine boxte ihm auf den Arm und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Ja, ich denke schon." War die einzige Antwort die ihm einzufallen schien. Jack beobachtete das Schauspiel amüsiert und ging auch in Richtung Wohnzimmer weiter. Remus Lupin begrüßte ihn gleich, genau wie mehrere andere Personen die er schon kennen gelernt hatte. Lupins Freundin Tonks, die grauhaarige Frau aus der Schule, Bill und seine Frau, die diesmal ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Schoß hatte. Er schätze sie auf vielleicht sieben oder acht Jahre. Bisher hatte er die Narben die Bills Gesicht zeichneten nie wirklich bewusst wahrgenommen. Ansprechen wollte er ihn darauf allerdings nicht. Zwei rothaarige verdächtig ähnlich aussehende junge Männer wurden ihm als Fred und George Weasley vorgestellt. Wie viele Weasleys da wohl noch kommen würden? Ginny war inzwischen zu Harry auf den Schoß gesprungen und schmiegte sich nun an ihn. Ihre Eltern standen derweil mit Hagrid und Ron in der Küche und unterhielten sich.

Mit der Zeit trafen noch weitere Hexen und Zauberer ein, die Jack aber mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore nicht kannte. Ein bunter Haufen war inzwischen in dem kleinen Häuschen zusammen gewürfelt. Neben einer asiatisch aussehenden jungen Frau namens Wu waren zwei Männer in mittleren Jahren zu sehen. Paul und Frank. Der letzte in der Reihe wurde ihm als Mingtso vorgestellt. Eigentlich erinnerte ihn dieser Mann eher an einen Schamanen den er schon mal in einer BBC Dokumentation gesehen hatte.

Scheinbar waren inzwischen alle eingetroffen denn Dumbledore bat sie alle am Tisch platz zu nehmen. Offensichtlich wurde dieser genau wie der Raum irgendwie vergrößert. Jack hatte ihn wirklich um einiges kleiner in Erinnerung. Doch wunderte ihn in diesem Haus langsam gar nichts mehr.

Gerade als sie sich gesetzt hatten, sprang die Tür auf. „Tschuldigung. Hatte ein Problem mit zwei Hydrotentakulusken. Die sind anstrengend in der Paarungszeit." Ein abgekämpft wirkender Neville betrat das Zimmer und nahm ebenfalls an dem Tisch platz. Jack blickte in die Runde und betrachtete sich jedes Gesicht einzeln. Eigentlich war es schon ein komischer Haufen. Aber wenn die ihm helfen konnten und dem Rätsel auf die Spur kommen können.

Dumbledore erhob sich und breitete seine Arme aus. Scheinbar eine Begrüßungsgeste. „Liebe Freunde, es freut mich das ihr alle erschienen seid. Lange haben wir uns nicht mehr in dieser Form getroffen. Aber es freut mich das ihr dennoch den Orden nicht vergessen habt. Wir haben seit Voldemorts Fall den Orden nicht mehr benötigt. Die Todesser haben sich in alle Winde zerstreut, die Welt war wieder sicher. Auch wenn der letzte Krieg viele Opfer gefordert hat. Zu viele Menschen unserer Familien und unserer Freunde sind gefallen." Jack sah wie Mrs. Weasley die Hand ihres Mannes fester drückte und betreten an die Decke zu schauen versuchte. Doch ohne Unterbrechung fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Doch wie ihr sicher mitbekommen habt gibt es wieder Aktivitäten von Seiten der Todesser. Wie bedrohlich sie bisher sind, können wir noch nicht genau sagen. Dennoch sollten wir vorsichtig sein und versuchen diese Bedrohung schon im Keim zu ersticken." Dumbledore sah sich seine Freunde an und man konnte zustimmendes Gemurmel hören. „Leider muss ich euch auch mitteilen, dass ich mich nicht mehr so vital fühle wie ich vielleicht äußerlich noch wirke." Ein leichtes grinsen umspielte seinen langen Bart bei diesen Worten. „Ganz recht, seit ich wieder unter euch bin fühle ich mich zunehmend alt. Ich bin langsam müde geworden und ich bin froh, dass Harry nach meinem Tod den Orden geleitet hat." Das Gemurmel in dem Kreis wurde zunehmend lauter. Entrüstet schauten sich die Mitglieder der Versammlung gegenseitig an. Jack hat inzwischen so viel herausbekommen können, dass dieser Dumbledore der Anführer zu sein scheint. So hob eben dieser zur Beruhigung wieder seine Arme woraufhin sich wieder Stille ausbreitete.

„Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn du auch weiterhin in dieser Position neben mir arbeitest."

Harry der gerade einen Schluck Bier in sich aufnahm, konnte es bei diesen Worten nicht bei sich behalten. So prustete er es in hohem Bogen aus seinem Mund und kämpfte gegen sein Verschlucken an. „Wie bitte?" waren die einzigen Worte die er hustend und unter kräftigen Schlägen auf seinen Rücken durch Ron herausbringen konnte.

„Ganz recht. Ich werde nicht mehr ewig auf dieser Welt sein und ich möchte sicher gehen, dass der Orden mit dir einen würdigen Nachfolger gefunden hat. Der Orden ist mit dem heutigen Tage wieder erweckt worden. Wir müssen unserer Bestimmung nachkommen und für das Gute kämpfen, so wie es schon seit über 2000 Jahren durch den Phönixorden geschieht." Mit der Zeit verklang die allgemeine Verunsicherung wie Jack bemerkt hatte. Inzwischen bahnte sich eine Welle des Applauses an bei der sich Harry erhob und seinem grauhaarigen Gegenüber die Hand schüttelte.

„Danke Albus. Ich weiß das Vertrauen das du in mich setzt sehr zu schätzen. Ich hoffe das ich den Aufgaben gerecht werden kann." Harry hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und blickte in die Runde.

„Doch nichts desto trotz, müssen wir uns auf das vor uns liegende Konzentrieren," fuhr Harry fort. „Bisher wissen wir noch nicht wie groß die Gefahr ist, die von den Todessern momentan ausgeht. Wir wissen weder wie groß ihre Gruppe inzwischen wieder ist und was sie vorhaben. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und es waren nur ein paar alte Anhänger Voldemorts, die in die Sache verstrickt sind über die ich euch gleich aufklären werde." Jack lehnte sich zurück und hörte weiter den Worten Harrys zu. Er machte sich seiner Meinung nach ganz gut an, als _Meister_, dachte er sich. Ruhig und doch bestimmt. Er hörte sich die Geschichte an die Harry über Jack und sein Auftauchen bei ihnen berichtete. Einige haben von den Vorfällen noch nichts gehört. Auch die Vorfälle im Verlies unter der Nockturn Gasse ließ er nicht unerwähnt. Ab und an bemerkte Jack wie ihn nervöse Blicke verfolgten. Einerseits von Harry, dem es scheinbar nicht so angenehm war über ihn zu erzählen als säße Jack nicht am Tisch, andererseits auch von anderen Personen die ihn vorher noch nicht getroffen hatte.

„Harry. Können wir ihm trauen?" Als Harry seine Ausführungen beendet hatte schaute die kleine Asiatin verwirrt von Harry zu Jack. „Ich meine, nachdem was du uns erzählt hast könnte es ebenso gut eine Falle sein."

„Ich vertraue ihm" entgegnete Harry. Wir haben ihn unter Veritaserum verhört und ich glaube ihm." Zustimmendes nicken kam aus den Reihen der Weasleys sowie von Dumbledore und McGonagall. Wenigstens vertraute man ihm schon mal. Das beruhigte Jack auf jeden Fall. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war ob er das verdiente.

„Dann gibt's darüber wohl keine Diskussion mehr." Hagrid schaute mit seinem fröhlichem Gesicht hinter einem riesigen Humpen hervor. „Wenn Harry und Professor Dumbledore ihm vertraun, tu ichs auch."

Wieder erhob Harry seine Stimme. „Danke Hagrid. Ron. Habt ihr das Tunnelsystem untersucht?" Die Blicke der anderen Ordensmitglieder wanderten von Jack zu Ron.

„Ja nun. Nachdem wir das Feuer gelöscht haben konnten wir in alle Teile dieses Verlieses vordringen. Mann was habt ihr da unten angestellt? Es kam uns vor als hätte irgendetwas die Spur des Feuers bis zum Ausgang, aus dem ihr gekommen seid hinterher gezogen." Seine Stirn stand in Falten und leuchtete wie ein Fragezeichen in Richtung Jack und Harry.

Jack hob seine Hand mit einem leicht verlegenem Blick. „Ähm, das erklär ich später wenn du fertig bist. Ich glaub da war ich dran schuld."

Irritiert fuhr Ron fort mit seinem Bericht. „Na gut. Auf jeden Fall war es ein riesiger unterirdischer Komplex der dem Ministerium völlig unbekannt war. Es ist uns immer noch ein Rätsel wie uns das entgangen sein kann. Die einzelnen Zellen waren lehr. Nur in dem einen Labor haben wir interessante Instrumente gefunden. Scheinbar um Operationen an Menschen durchzuführen. Da kann uns Neville vielleicht weiter helfen. Von dort aus führte eine Tür in eine Art Zimmer." Besorgt blickte er nun zu Jack. Der hatte die Geste wahrgenommen und horchte nun gespannt auf.

„Jack, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Wir konnten die Leichen die wir fanden nicht mehr identifizieren. Aber wir haben in einem Regal neben ihnen diese Dinger hier gefunden." Er übergab Jack einen ganzen Sack voll Geldbeutel. Die Auroren mussten demnach einen ganzen Totenberg ausgemacht haben. Wie in Trance griff Jack nach ihnen und fand nach relativ kurzer Zeit die richtigen.

„War deine Familie darunter?" Vorsichtig fragte Ron seinen gegenüber. Jack hielt sich am Tisch fest. Am liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrieen. Doch seine Kehle wollte keinen Ton formen. Er war sich bewusst gewesen, dass sie tot waren. Aber diese Angelegenheit machte es so endgültig. Er nickte leicht als er auf die Ausweise von Mark, Marie und Antoine Orwood starrte. Er fühlte sich lehr. Tränen konnte er keine mehr produzieren obwohl er wusste, dass ihm das wahrscheinlich am besten getan hätte.

„Ihre Körper werden noch heute zurück nach Deutschland überführt. Den Muggeln wurde gesagt sie seien bei einem Wohnungsbrand ums leben gekommen. Es tut mir leid Jack."

Die Worte die er eben nur noch dumpf wahrgenommen hatte, hämmerten plötzlich auf sein Trommelfell ein. „Bei einem Wohnungsbrand? Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein?" Eine Mischung aus Wut und Trauer half seiner Stimme sich zu erheben. „Meine Familie wurde kaltblütig durch Experimente ermordet. Es war kein Unfall."

Mr. Weasley, der neben ihm saß, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du musst verstehen Jack, dass die Muggel auf keinen Fall etwas von unserer Welt mitbekommen dürfen. Wir können ihnen nicht sagen was dort unten wirklich passiert ist."

Jack nickte beklommen. Er wusste natürlich das er recht hatte. Aber das half ihm momentan auch nicht weiter. Irgendwas musste nun geschehen. „Was wisst ihr über einen gewissen Lucius?"

Zu seiner Überraschung nahm er wahr, wie alle Gesichter um ihn herum in seine Richtung schnellten. Also wussten sie etwas über ihn. „Er hat einen Sohn namens Draco." Scheinbar hatte Jack einen Treffer gelandet. Die Gesichter vor ihm verrieten ihm, dass er hier eine Überraschung im Petto hatte mit der keiner gerechnet hatte. Dumbledore war wohl derjenige der sich als schnellstes wieder gefasst hatte. „Er war ein Todesser. Draco Malfoy war einer derjenigen die ihr aus dem Verlies herausgeholt habt. Was konntest du über ihn raus finden Jack?" Interessiert starrten ihn wieder diese alten durchdringenden und doch sympathischen Augen wieder durch die Halbmondbrille an.

„Der Penner ist das also. Mit verzogenem Mund, der seinen Ekel geradezu deutlich machte, nahm er das Buch in die Hand, dass bis eben noch auf seinem Schoß gelegen hatte. „Das habe ich mit Harry zusammen aus dem Labor mitgenommen. Mich hat es sehr beunruhigt und ich weiß nicht ob ich euer vertrauen wirklich so verdiene wie du es gesagt hast Harry." Mit einem Blick auf Harry hielt er das Buch in die Höhe um es für jeden sichtbar zu machen. Der ledrige Einband hob die Schrift, die den Autor preisgab, deutlich hervor. Er öffnete den Einband und las den Brief vor, den er bereits im Garten gelesen hatte. Ebenso zeigte er dem Orden die Bilder mit den Beschreibungen, welche den Brief noch untermalten.

Wieder erhob Dumbledore seine beruhigende Stimme. „Leider ist über Abrakahl nicht sehr viel bekannt. Er hat lange vor unserer Zeit gelebt. Ein durch und durch schwarzer Magier. Er strebte nicht nur nach Macht wie Voldemort. Er sehnte sich noch mehr nach Zerstörung und Verderben. Eine Welt in der nur Zauberer existieren, sozusagen. Auf jeden Fall bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er verschwand."

„Jack ich glaube nicht das du zu viel auf dieses Buch geben solltest." Hermine schaute ihn beruhigend an. „Warum sollte der Zaubererschaft, dieses Buch unbekannt sein und ausgerechnet Voldemort in die Finger fallen. Ich glaube eher das es eine übler Scherz ist."

Das war zu viel für Jack. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen. Entrüstet sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf. Seine Gefühle schlugen Purzelbäume und konnten sich nicht entscheiden bei welchem sie sich am wohlsten fühlen sollten. Wut? Enttäuschung? Trauer? Nervös blickte er in die Runde und blieb mit seinen Augen bei Hermine hängen.

„Meinst ihr das Ernst? Ihr haltet die Experimente an meiner Familie und mir für einen üblen Scherz?" Verzweiflung klang in seiner lauten Stimme mit.

„Jack, so war das nicht gemeint...ich..." Hermine die bei seinen Worten verlegen versuchte seinen Blicken auszuweichen schreckte nun zurück.

„Haltet ihr das hier vielleicht auch für einen üblen Scherz?" Mit seiner rechten Hand deutete er auf seinen Kopf , der nun in Flammen stand. Jack fühlte die Wärme und genoss dieses Gefühl. Die restlichen Personen waren erschrocken aufgesprungen und hatten teilweise ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen. Scheinbar zum Schutz. Dumbledore hatte sich allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Beruhigend hob er seine Hände und wies seine Freunde an ruhig zu bleiben. Neville war inzwischen auf ihn zugegangen und musterte ihn interessiert.

„Wirklich überaus interessant. Seit wann passiert das? Hast du Schmerzen dabei Jack?"

Langsam beruhigte sich Jack wieder. Das Feuer schlängelte sich noch ein wenig um seinen Hals bevor es wieder erlosch und er sich setzte.

„Im Gegenteil. Es fühlt sich gut an." Seine Stimme war inzwischen wieder leise geworden. Fast einem Flüstern gleich antwortete er ihm ohne jemanden dabei anzublicken. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken. Ich habe Angst vor mir selbst. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir passiert. Aber ich glaube, dass dieses Buch der Schlüssel ist."

Als er seinen Kopf wieder erhob spürte Jack, wie er von Blicken durchbohrt wurde. Er konnte es nur zu gut verstehen. Selbst für Zauberer dürfte so etwas nicht normal sein.

„Hat irgendwer von euch etwas Tabak?" Jack fühlte wie seine alten Angewohnheiten zu ihm zurückkehrten und er brauchte unbedingt ein wenig Entspannung und vor allem einen ordentlichen Nikotinschub. Doch erhielt er als Antwort nur ein allgemeines Kopfschütteln. Eigentlich dachte er so etwas gehöre in die Standartausrüstung eines jeden anständigen Zauberers. Wieder bemerkte er Dumbledore der ihn durchdringend anstarrte.

„Kannst du es kontrollieren?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Teilweise. In dem Verließ habe ich die Kontrolle verloren. Ich wollte doch niemandem ernsthaft Schaden. Aber seit heute Mittag weiß ich, dass ich es ein wenig steuern kann."

Er gab Dumbledore das Buch und fügte hinzu: „Ich denke mit dem was da so drin steht können sie mehr anfangen als ich." Dumbledore nahm das Buch entgegen und erteilte mit einem Nicken, Harry wieder das Wort.

Harry ergriff wieder das Wort. Er wusste wie sich Jack fühlte. Jack war ihm noch immer dankbar für seine Worte von heute Mittag. Er konnte Unterstützung momentan sehr gut brauchen.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns vorerst jede Woche einmal treffen um neue Vorgehensweisen zu besprechen. Ich glaube aber, dass der Fuchsbau nicht genug Platz für uns bereit hält. Wenn Remus und Tonks nichts dagegen haben, würde ich gerne wieder den Grimauldplatz als Stützpunkt verwenden." Bei seinen weiteren Worten wandte er sich direkt an Jack.

Jack sah noch wie die beiden Angesprochenen mit einem Nicken zustimmten nachdem er sich von seinem Platz erhob und sich vom Tisch entfernte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder in Gedanken versinken. Er wusste, dass würde ihn nicht weiter bringen. Lieber würde er sich ein wenig ablenken. So ging er auf Mrs. Weasley zu die immer noch ein wenig weiß im Gesicht war. Scheinbar hatte Jack einen tieferen Eindruck hinterlassen als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ähm, Mrs. Weasley." Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihm um und blickte ihm doch freundlich entgegen. „Dürfte ich Ihre Küche benutzen? Ich würde mich gerne ein wenig nützlich machen, nachdem sie mich hier schon so freundlich aufgenommen haben." Jack lächelte ein wenig. Wenigstens hatte er das noch nicht verlernt. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an doch nickte sie zustimmend.

„Sicher. Was hast du vor? Ich wollte gerade anfangen Essen für alle zu machen."

„Das übernehme ich dann. Ich muss sie nur unhöflich bitten mich alleine werkeln zu lassen, wenn das in Ordnung für sie ist."

Jack sah ihr an, dass sie ihre Küche wohl nicht so gerne unbeaufsichtigt ließ. Aber sie stimmte zu und ließ Jack gewähren.

„Wenn du etwas brauchst, ruf ..." weiter kam sie allerdings nicht. Jack war schon auf dem Weg in die Küche und spürte verwirrte Blicke die ihm nachschauten. „Danke ich werde mich schon zurecht finden."

Jack war froh, die Möglichkeit zu haben ein wenig abzuschalten. Und abgesehen von seiner Musik, war ihm das beim Kochen immer am besten gelungen. Auch wenn er dafür vielleicht ein wenig zu unhöflich war. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht sehr wohl dabei seine Gastmutter hier vertrieben zu haben, doch legte sich das Gefühl sehr bald als er dabei war verschiedene Zutaten zu schneiden. Früher hatte Jack oft für seine Familie gekocht. Seine Eltern waren beide Arbeiten um ihren Kindern eine vernünftige Ausbildung finanzieren zu können. Doch er fand gefallen an diesem Hobby. So versank er in seiner Arbeit und vergaß für den Augenblick seine Probleme und hörte nur teilweise die Gespräche die im Hintergrund gehalten wurden.

„Ja Harry, ich weiß was du meinst. Aber er ist nicht Sirius. Auch wenn er ein wenig danach aussieht oder manchmal sein Verhalten an den Tag legt." Jack wusste nicht wem die Stimme gehörte und es interessierte ihn auch wenig. Doch er erkannte Harrys Stimme die antwortete. „Ja ich weiß was du meinst. Aber ich hab ein gutes Gefühl bei ihm."

Jack lächelte. Wenigstens ein paar halten ihn nicht für total verrückt. Er wusste zwar nicht wer Sirius war aber es war ihm klar, dass man mal wieder über ihn sprach. Doch schaltete er gleichzeitig wieder ab und widmete sich seinem Fleisch das er gerade in kleine Stücke teilte. Die Zutaten waren zwar nicht optimal aber Jack konnte hier doch gut arbeiten. Gulasch mit Knödeln. Das hatte seine Mutter oft gemacht. Die Bohnen rundeten das ganze essen noch ein wenig ab. Erschrocken blickte er auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Mr. Weasley schaute ihn freundlich an.

„Du bist wahrscheinlich der erste der es geschafft hat, Molly aus ihrer Küche zu vertreiben. Wenn du eins zwei helfende Zauberstäbe brauchst..."

„Nein danke. Für heute hatte ich genug Zauberei. Ich hoffe das war nicht unhöflich von mir?"

Mr. Weasley lächelte immer noch. „Nein keine Sorge. Ich glaube es tut Molly mal gut, wenn sie nicht am Herd stehen muss. Die anderen wundern sich nur, dass es noch Männer gibt die kochen. Und das ohne Zauberstab." Mit den Worten drehte er sich wieder um und ging ins Wohnzimmer in dem die anderen saßen. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und knetete weiter fröhlich seine Knödel.

Der Tisch war draußen schon gedeckt als er die großen Töpfe hinausschweben ließ. Zum tragen waren sie ihm nun doch zu schwer. Auch wenn die anderen Anfangs ein wenig skeptisch waren, schien das Essen ein Erfolg zu sein. Mrs. Weasley bot ihm sogar an ihr Küche so oft nutzen zu dürfen wie er wollte.

Viele Mitglieder des Ordens waren scheinbar schon vor dem Essen gegangen. Doch die Unterhaltungen drehten sich immer noch um die Möglichen vorhaben der Todesser. Die beiden Zwillinge die er heute kennen gelernt hatte, stellten sich für Jack als eine Art Erfinder Duo heraus. Die Gespräche mit ihnen waren schon irgendwie sehr interessant.

„Hey Feuerteufel" Begann einer von ihnen mit einem Grinsen, dass gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Die Namen konnte er jetzt nicht eindeutig zuordnen. Dafür sahen sie sich doch zu ähnlich. Aber sie schienen sein Auftreten vorhin mit Humor zu nehmen. „Wir haben hier etwas entwickelt und jedem im Orden eins davon gegeben. Ist vielleicht besser wenn du auch eins dabei hast. Das sind noch Prototypen." Mit einem Satz fing Jack ein kleines metallenes Etwas auf, dass ihm zugeworfen wurde.

„Oh, danke. Ein Schminkspiegel. Was soll ich damit?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er zu den beiden herüber.

„Die sind nicht zum schminken, sondern zum sprechen. Bisher gab es zwei Wegespiegel. Mit denen konnten zwei Personen miteinander sprechen. Das sind jetzt halt unsere Multi-Gesprächs-Spiegel. Vom Prinzip her wie die tragbaren Telefondinger, die die Muggel benutzen. Schau hinein und sag einen Namen."

Immer noch sichtlich verwirrt ging Jack auf das Spielchen ein. Die Idee klang auf jeden Fall gut. Nachdem er Harrys Namen in den Spiegel gesprochen hatte, bemerkte er wie dieser in seine Tasche griff und sah ihn auf dem Spiegel.

„Ach, also praktisch ein Handy. Ja danke Jungs. Aber warum benutzt ihr nicht gleich richtige Handys?"

„Hat keinen Sinn. An vielen Orten, wie Hogwarts, funktionieren keine elektrischen Geräte."

Der Abend zog sich noch eine ganze Weile hin und Jack genoss die Gesellschaft. Immer wieder machten sich einige Anwesende auf den Weg nach Hause. Inzwischen hatte sich Dumbledore neben Jack gesetzt und musterte ihn. „Jack könnte ich Sie vielleicht kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Jack erhob sich und schaute seinen Gegenüber fragend an. „Klar. Was gibt's denn?" Doch Dumbledore wies in eine entlegene Ecke des Gartens in die Jack ihm folgte.

„Jack, was machen sie jetzt?"

Jack schaute ihn fragend an. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Er wusste doch selbst nicht was er tun sollte. Er dachte eigentlich seine Vorstellung heute Mittag hätte seine Verzweiflung völlig klar gemacht.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich möchte vor allem herausfinden was hier vor sich geht und vor allem mit mir." Schulter zuckend wandte er sich der fast untergegangenen Sonne zu. „Ich werde wohl demnächst noch mal nach Hause zurückkehren. Ich möchte auf die Beerdigung."

Aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm er ein zustimmendes nicken des weißhaarigen Zauberers. „Was hast du in deiner Heimat gearbeitet?"

„Ich bin nach der Schule fünf Jahre mit meiner Band herum gereist und habe von der Musik gelebt. Jetzt wollte ich eigentlich anfangen zu studieren. Aber mir ist halt etwas dazwischen gekommen."

„Was wolltest du studieren, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich wollte Lehrer werden. Ja ich weiß das sich das doof anhört wenn man mich so betrachtet. Aber es war immer das einzige was ich mir vorstellen konnte."

„Was hältst du davon wenn ich dir eine Arbeit anbiete?"

Jack legte seine Stirn wieder in Falten. Als er sich wieder zu Dumbledore gewandt hatte konnte er ein leichtes Lächeln hinter seinem Bart wahrnehmen.

„Ich habe mit dem Ministerium gesprochen. Im Moment lässt sich für diese Stelle niemand finden. Das Interesse an dem Fach ist einfach zu niedrig. Ein Muggel wäre am besten für diesen Job geeignet. Darüber sind wir uns alle im klaren. Doch können wir es nicht riskieren Nichtmagier in unsere Welt eindringen zu lassen."

„Was ist das für ein Job?" Jack wusste das er nicht mehr nach Hause zurück wollte. Aus dieser Welt würde er auch nicht mehr herauskommen und wollte dies auch gar nicht. So war er sehr dankbar für jede Hilfe die man ihm anbot.

„Lehrer. Im Fach für Muggelkunde."

Irritiert erwiderte Jack den Blick seines Gegenübers. „Das Angebot ist wirklich sehr nett. Aber glauben Sie das ich der Richtige für den Job bin? Ich meine sie kennen ja meine Probleme und Ahnung was ich zu tun hätte, habe ich auch nicht."

„Ich denke doch. Sie haben ihr ganzes Leben unter Nichtmagiern gelebt. Also dürfte es vom Fachwissen her gar kein Problem sein. Sehen sie sich die Lehrpläne an die ich Ihnen mitgebracht habe." Dumbledore griff in seinen Umhang und holte eine Pergamentrolle hervor die Jack entgegen nahm. „Sie wohnen natürlich in Hogwarts und sie werden sehen die Verpflegung ist ausgezeichnet. Und wegen Ihrem _Problem_, ist es doch ganz gut wenn sie in Hogwarts sind. Ich möchte Ihnen nicht verheimlichen, dass mich Ihre Fähigkeiten besorgen. Aber genauso wenig wie Harry oder die Weasleys glaube ich, dass Sie ein schlechter Mensch sind. In Hogwarts sind Sie auf jeden Fall sicher. Und ich denke ein wenig Abwechslung tut Ihnen gut. Das hat man ja heute Abend gesehen. Übrigens war das Essen vorzüglich."

Jack spürte, dass er etwas verlegen aussah und interessierte sich zunehmend für seine Füße.

„Gut, ich bin dabei. Nur zwei Dinge. Erstens, stimmt es das es in Hogwarts keinen Strom gibt?"

„So ist es. Den werden sie auch nicht brauchen denke ich."

„Doch ich denke schon. Ich hab da eins zwei Geräte die Strom brauchen."

Dumbledore musterte ihn ein wenig zerstreut. „Ich denke dafür wird sich eine Lösung finden lassen. Was war die nächste Angelegenheit?"

"Ich muss wie gesagt noch einmal nach Deutschland zurück. Ich hoffe es dauert nicht zu lange aber ich kann es natürlich nicht versprechen."

Dumbledore lächelte wieder. Jack hatte sich inzwischen an das Gesicht gewöhnt und konnte daraus einfach nicht schlau werden. Er schien nie schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

„Also gut, Professor Orwood. Ich werde Ihnen Räumlichkeiten herrichten lassen. Bitte melden sie sich bei mir wenn sie wieder zurück sind."

Nach dem ihm von Dumbledore die Hand geschüttelt wurde, ging er mit ihm zusammen zum Tisch zurück, der inzwischen ziemlich gesäubert wirkte. Nur noch, Hermine, Ron und seine Eltern saßen am Tisch zusammen und unterhielten sich. Jack fühlte sich wohl und doch zugleich unsicher. Man hatte ihm einen Job angeboten in einer Zaubererschule. Na das konnte er schlecht jemandem verraten. Das klang sogar für ihn zu verrückt. Doch hoffte er gleichzeitig, er würde den Aufgaben gewachsen sein. Seine anderen Probleme hatte er inzwischen in seinen Hinterkopf verbannt. Es tat gut einmal ein wenig ausspannen zu können und nicht die ganze Zeit am grübeln sein zu müssen.

**Und da bin ich mal wieder. Ihr musstet zwar wieder ein paar Tage warten aber dafür werden die Chaps allmählich länger. Und das bleibt auch so. Versprochen.**

**Was mich ein wenig missmutig stimmt sind die wenigen Kommis. Ist die Story jetzt so schlecht oder so gut, dass sich Anmerkungen nicht lohnen? Auf jeden Fal würden mir ein paar kleine Sätze konstruktiver Kritik oder Lob schon ein wenig mehr Motivation geben. **

**Jetzt aber zu meinem Kommi:**

**Kathrina: Danke für deinen Kommentar erstmal. An wen er ihn erinnert erfährst du ja nun hier weiter oben  Und nein er hat keine Snape Nase. Schwarzes etwas längeres Haar hingegen schon und das war nur einmal fettig weil er zwei Monate im Kerker gehockt hat. Ich glaube da würd sogar die schönste Veela beschissen aussehen **


	16. Ein Zeichen

**16. Ein Zeichen**

Wieder einmal spielten die Strahlen der frühen Morgensonne ihr tückisches Spiel mit Jack. Doch an diesem Morgen lief es ein wenig anders ab. Als hätte er die hinterhältige Attacke schon im Schlaf erwartet, schützte ihn diesmal seine Decke. Zwar war er schon hellwach, doch fesselten ihn die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend noch immer an sein Bett. Ein Bilderbuchzauberer hatte ihm einen Job in seiner Schule angeboten. Er sollte also zukünftig kleine Zauberer und Hexen unterrichten. Würde er das jemandem erzählen, so fände er sich sicherlich am nächsten Tag nicht unbedingt in einem Verlies wieder, sondern eher in einer Klappsmühle. Aber er fand die Vorstellung ganz nett. Scheinbar wussten seine Gastgeber schon bescheid. Mr. Weasley war erstaunlicherweise sehr erfreut über die Tatsache, dass Jack Lehrer für Muggelkunde war. Einem weitläufigen Gespräch mit ihm konnte er nicht entkommen. Sein Interesse galt besonders Rolltreppen. Irgendwie kam er auf die nette Idee, die Menschen müssten auf der Hut sein weil diese Treppen die Personen auf ihr mit dem Schlitz am Ende verschlingen würde. _Und der hat mal in einem Büro für Beziehungen zu Nichtzauberern gearbeitet?_ Lächelnd schüttelte Jack seinen Kopf. Auf jeden Fall war ihm seitdem klar aus welchem Grund er Kinder über die Welt der Nichtmagier aufklären sollte.

Doch so langsam wollte sich Jack dem Kampf stellen. Sein Körper hatte soweit keine Einwände und gab ihm auch schnell Beihilfe für einen angenehmen start. Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt doch starrten sie immer noch ein wenig schwermütig und ziellos im Zimmer umher. Das Bett lag zerwühlt vor ihm und fing sich langsam an zu richten. Jack freute sich, dass er mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten auch nützliche Dinge tun konnte. Inzwischen musste er sich schon nicht mehr ganz so stark konzentrieren um Dinge mittels seiner Gedanken zu bewegen. So konnte er sich gleichzeitig seine Klamotten wieder mit seinem Körper vertraut machen.

Zum Glück hatte er sich vorgenommen heute ein letztes mal in seine Heimat zurück zu kehren. Auch wenn die Umstände, aufgrund der bevorstehenden Beerdigung, keinen freudigen Anlass ließen, konnte er endlich wieder frische Kleidung genießen. Außerdem stand ja auch sein Umzug bevor und er musste seine Sachen irgendwie hierher holen. Er hoffte noch immer, dass die Post die Adresse hier finden würden. Noch beim Grübeln verließ er sein Zimmer für eine kurze Katzenwäsche und glitt langsam die Treppe herunter. Sein Körper fühlte sich wieder besser nach diesen grauenvollen Flüchen am Vortag. Neville hatte noch einmal darauf bestanden ihn zu untersuchen. Doch war er noch mehr an seinen neuen Veränderungen interessiert. Jack musste selbst zugeben, dass sein Körper vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus gesehen wirklich interessant sein musste. Doch ändern kann scheinbar auch ein Arzt nichts. Sein Zustand war halt so und er musste nun halt lernen, dass beste daraus zu machen. Er glitt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Treppe hinab ohne das Holz wirklich zu berühren. Sein einziges Problem dabei war, dass er vergaß abzubremsen und unten nähere Bekanntschaft mit einem Küchenschrank machte und ihn mit einem lauten ‚Autsch' begrüßte.

Von den Weasleys konnte er noch niemanden entdecken und auch Lupin war vermutlich noch am schlafen. Es war ja auch noch verdammt früh. Sechs Uhr. Normalerweise lag das überhaupt nicht innerhalb seines Wachstadiums. Aber das machte vermutlich die Aufregung die er verspürte. Irgendwie war ihm unwohl bei dem Gedanken, in die lehre Wohnung zurück zu kehren. Aber es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Doch Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm ja gestattet ihre Küche zu benutzen. Das war wohl der beste Gedanke den er heute Morgen zustande brachte. Also machte er sich in der noch frischen Küche an die Arbeit und bereitete einige Köstlichkeiten für seine Gastgeber und sich vor. Gerade als er die Eier und den Speck in der Hand hatte, merkte er wie eine Gestalt hinter ihm mit erhobenem Zauberstab aufgetaucht war.

„Morgen Mr. Lupin." Ohne sich umzudrehen begrüßte er den zweiten Frühaufsteher und fuhr mit seiner kleinen Kochorgie fort.

„Morgen. Aber Remus reicht. Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt. Dachte du wärst ein Einbrecher."

„Ok Remus, irgendwie trifft das ja zu mit dem Einbrecher, oder?" Setzen sie sich doch. Ich mache gerade Frühstück." Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich kurzeitig zu Remus um und dann wieder seinen Eiern zu. Mit der Zeit fügte er noch ein wenig Brot hinzu und ließ dabei Geschirr und Besteck zu Tisch wandern der sich deckte. SO bekam die Geschichte des Tischlein deck dich eine ganz neue Bedeutung für ihn.

„Du kommst also allmählich mit deinem Problem zurecht?"

Jack drehte sich erneut zu ihm um und lehnte sich an die Arbeitsplatte. „Es geht. Es ist eigentlich nur eine Frage der Konzentration und mit der Zeit muss ich mich nicht mal mehr anstrengen um Dinge zu bewegen. Nur das Feuer macht mir sorgen."

„Mhm. Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Du möchtest heute noch mal nach Hause fahren?"

Jack war ein wenig irritiert. Bisher hatte er nur mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen. Er wollte vermeiden, dass ihn jemand begleiten möchte. Gesellschaft wäre zwar schön gewesen aber er musste auch an die Umstände denken. Das Pech schien ihm unaufhaltsam auf der Spur zu sein. Und er wollte seine neuen Freunde nicht schon wieder in Gefahr bringen. „Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte er unscheinbar.

„Naja, es ist irgendwie durchgesickert" erwiderte er ihm mit einem gähnen auf den Lippen. „Außerdem lag es nahe wegen deiner Familie."

„Ja, das ist wohl richtig."

Bei diesen Worten knarrte die Treppe wieder ein wenig und Mrs. Weasley erschien in der Küche. Sie sah ein wenig verwirrt aus als sie die beiden in der Küche erblickte. „Ich hab verschlafen. Aber Jack, Sie hätten doch nicht extra aufstehen müssen um Frühstück zu machen."

„Ja, guten morgen. Ich war sowieso wach und da dachte ich...ich hoffe das ist kein Problem."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Arthur wird auch gleich fertig sein."

Mrs. Weasley schien zwar sehr erfreut über das Frühstück doch war sie auch überrascht. Eigentlich war schon alles fertig bereitet. Also strahlte sie ihn an und setzte sich. „Also meine Kinder kamen nie auf solche Ideen."

„Guten Morgen miteinander. Was für Ideen meinst du Schatz?" Mr. Weasley kam von der Treppe auf seine Frau zugeschritten und ab ihr einen Kuss. „Oh. Also Jack, wenn Sie Dumbledore nicht angeworben hätte würden wir Sie glaub ich einstellen." Mit einem Lächeln setzte er sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

Das Frühstück verlief relativ normal. Abgesehen von einem Salzstreuer der etwas über sein Ziel hinaus segelte. Angeregt versuchte Mr. Weasley noch ein paar Einzelheiten über die Zweiwegespiegel von den Muggeln herauszufinden. Er fand es ziemlich umständlich dabei auf Tasten herumzudrücken und doch niemanden sehen zu können. Allerdings wurde ihr Gespräch jäh von einem eindringlichen Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Hermine wurde von Mrs. Weasley hereingelassen und gesellte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Was treibt dich so früh zu uns Hermine?" Mrs. Weasley hatte sich mit einem Marmeladenbrot Hermine zugewandt die sich gerade Eier und Speck nahm.

„Ich bin im Auftrag von Hogwarts unterwegs. Ich werde aufpassen, dass unser neuer Professor wieder sicher nach Hause kommt." Mit einem Grinsen schaute sie Jack direkt in die Augen. Dieser kümmerte sich nun grießgrämig um seine Melonenscheiben. Es war ihm nicht besonders recht, dass man ihm einen Aufpasser, auch wenn diese sehr hübsch war, aufdrückte. Er könnte es nicht verantworten wenn sie wieder in eine Falle geraten würden.

„Eigentlich wollte ich lieber alleine gehen. Ich will nicht, dass du auch noch von meinen Problemen verfolgt wirst." Er musste hier einfach ehrlich sein. Eine Geschichte zu erfinden wäre wohl zu leicht zu durchschauen gewesen.

„Ich glaube nicht das wir Probleme bekommen werden. Warum sollte man dich jetzt in Deutschland suchen. Außerdem war ich noch nie dort. Du kannst mir bestimmt einiges zeigen."

„Du bist scheinbar nicht umzustimmen?" Jack war ja eigentlich froh darüber nicht alleine gehen zu müssen. Die Beerdigung würde ihm wahrscheinlich schon genug zusetzen. Zudem musste er noch seine ganzen Sachen packen.

„Ganz genau. Ich würde sagen wir gehen gleich nach dem Frühstück. Wir werden vom Ministerium aus in das deutsche Ministerium kommen und von da an apparieren wir."

Irritiert schaute Jack in die Runde. „Ihr scheint das ja schon länger zu planen als ich."

„Nein das nicht. Aber es ist ja offensichtlich." Hermine ließ sich von ihrer freudigen Stimmung nicht abbringen. Jack merkte, dass es aussichtslos war und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Reste seines Frühstücks.

„Ach Hermine." Jack hatte seinen Kopf leicht zu ihr geneigt als er Mrs. Weasley beim aufräumen des Geschirrs helfen wollte. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir, naja, Zauberer treffen werden. Wenn du also nicht auffallen willst...du weißt schon."

„Mhm. Also Muggelkleidung habe ich schon an. In meinem Rucksack ist der Rest den ich brauche. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin ja selbst halb Muggel."

Achselzuckend wandte sich Jack wieder dem Geschirr zu, doch Mrs. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und machte ihm deutlich er solle sich wieder setzen. Scheinbar konnte sie nicht allzu lange untätig auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen.

Als Jack zusammen mit Hermine das Haus verließ, wurden sie wie üblich von der frühen Sonne begrüßt. Es war Anfang Juni und das merkte man deutlich. Obwohl Jack immer dachte in England würde Dauerregen herrschen.

„Wohin müssen wir eigentlich?" Hermine lief gemütlich neben ihm her und freute sich augenscheinlich auf den Ausflug der vor ihnen lag.

„Frankfurt/Main. Ich hab dort in der Innenstadt gewohnt. Du willst uns dahin teleportieren?"

„Erstmal in das Ministerium. Von dort aus nehmen wir einen sicheren Kamin in das Deutsche. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Hermine und Jack liefen den schmalen Pfad in Richtung des entfernten Waldes. Jack musste nichts mehr zusammenpacken, nach dem Frühstück. Alles was er momentan besaß hatte er an sich oder war in der Wohnung in Frankfurt. Die Papiere, das Geld und den Ersatzschlüssel hatte er aus den Geldbeuteln seiner Eltern und seines Bruders herausgenommen und in seine ausgeleierte Hose gesteckt. Sein verwaschenes T-Shirt wogte leicht in der Windböe die an ihnen vorbeizog. Mit einem Plop waren die beiden verschwunden und tauchten kurze Zeit später in einer großen Empfangshalle auf. Jacks Augen wanderten, nachdem er sich vom apparieren wieder gefasst hatte, interessiert durch den Raum. Sie standen vor einer Art Springbrunnen der von ein paar größeren Steinskulpturen gesäumt war. In der Halle herrschte reges Treiben. Viele Personen eilten vom einen Ende der Halle zum anderen und wieder zurück, nur um den Eindruck erwecken zu können Beschäftigt auszusehen. Doch schenkte ihnen niemand wirklich große Beachtung.

„Also Jack, das ist das Zaubereiministerium." Hermine hatte sich zu Jack umgewandt und machte mit ihrer Hand eine ausschweifende Geste. „Wir werden gleich von Harry abgeholt und zu unserem Kamin..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht. In diesem Augenblick trat auch schon Harry an die beiden heran und begrüßte sie. Trotz des frühen Morgens, es war erst neun Uhr, sah er schon ein wenig abgeschafft aus als er die beiden zu einem Aufzug führte. Hermine blickte ihn fragend an. „Viel Arbeit heute, Harry?"

„Kann man wohl sagen. Heute Nacht wurden ein paar tote Zauberer und Hexen gefunden. Hosker, der Besitzer des kleinen Buchladens hier um die Ecke, eine Johanne Anton, die Besitzerin der Apotheke in der Winkelgasse und ein Archivar namens Billings. Sein Fachgebiet waren diverse Hieroglyphen. Das seltsame ist sie wurden nicht hier gefunden sondern in Norwegen. Ich weiß nicht ob das etwas mit unserem Fall zu tun hat aber wir sind an der Arbeit es herauszufinden." Der Aufzug öffnete seine Türen und gab den Blick auf einen Korridor frei, der ab und an als Durchgang zweier Zimmer genutzt wurde. Kleine Papierflugzeuge zogen ihre Kreise, doch Jack beschloss seiner Verwunderung keinen Ausdruck zu bieten und richtete sich stattdessen an Harry.

„Ist dieser Malfoy Typ eigentlich wieder wach? Oder seine Leute?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie liegen momentan in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt im St. Mungo. Immer noch im Koma. Aber die Ärzte sagen sie würden durchkommen."

„Gut. Wenn sie aufwachen, darf ich sie besuchen gehen?"

Harry beäugte Jack nun ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Keine Angst. Ich will nur ein paar Antworten."

„Mhm. Ich werde dir bescheid geben wenn sie aufwachen. Besuchen kannst du sie aber nur unter Bewachung."

Jack nickte bestätigend und folgte Harry in ein Büro an dessen Tür ein Schild mit den Namen H. Potter und R. Weasley prangte sowie der einer weiteren Hexe, dessen Namen Jack noch nicht gehört hatte. A. Eklarias.

„Wo sind Ron und Aurora?" Hermine meldete sich nun an Harry gewandt zu Wort.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie sind noch nicht aufgetaucht. Aber in letzter Zeit kommen sie seltsamerweise immer gemeinsam. Irgendetwas riecht mir da sehr stark nach einer Affäre" Harry grinste ein wenig und fügte hinzu „trotzdem muss ich den beiden den Kopf waschen. Die können ja nicht jeden Tag zu spät kommen."

Das Büro war mittelgroß und beherbergte in der Mitte drei Tische an denen Arbeitsplätze eingerichtet waren. Ein Fenster schleuste das morgendliche Sonnenlicht in das Innere. Jack konnte bei diesem Ausblick ja nicht ahnen, dass es nur eine Illusion war, welche ein Bild der Außenwelt vorgaukelte. Ein paar Bilder und Bücherregale schmückten die Wände und ließen nur Platz für einen Aktenschrank und einen Kamin auf den die drei nun zugegangen waren.

„Also ihr zwei. Ich hoffe nicht, dass ihr Probleme haben werdet. Aber wenn irgendetwas ist meldet ihr euch. Habt ihr die Spiegel von Fred und George dabei?"

Jack griff in seine Tasche und holte den kleinen Spiegel hervor und sah Hermine aus dem Augenwinkel nicken.

„Gut. Das deutsche Ministerium weiß bescheid, dass ihr kommt. Von dort aus reißt ihr auch wieder zurück. Also, gute Reise und bleibt anständig." Harry hatte wieder sein grinsen aufgelegt und erhielt als Antwort von Hermine einen leichten Hieb auf den Arm. Nachdem sich die beiden noch umarmt hatten, schüttelte Jack die Hand seines Gegenübers und folgte Hermine in den Kamin. Mit dem ihm inzwischen bekannten Pulver und den Worten ‚Ministerium Deutschland' zischten grüne Flammen auf und rissen Jack und seine Begleiterin von den Füßen. Es war ihm fasst so als würde er an mehreren Ausgängen vorbei fallen. Doch so schnell wie sie erschienen waren, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Mit einem Dumpfen knall landeten sie in einem weiteren Kamin den sie, während sie sich den Staub abklopften, verließen.

Ein rundlicher etwas älterer Mann hatte sich gerade von seinem Schreibtisch erhoben und begrüßte die beiden mit sehr gebrochenem Englisch. „Mr. Potter hat mich informiert, dass sie kommen. Mein Name ist Markus Schnellschuh. Sie können von hier aus gleich weiter apparieren."

Beide erwiderten freundlich die Begrüßung doch hatte Jack kaum Zeit sich das Büro näher anzuschauen. Er spürte Hermines Hand die seine ergriff und ihn wieder einmal unverhofft von den Füßen riss. Allmählich hatte er die Nase voll. Diese Art zu reisen war absolut nichts für ihn. Im nächsten Augenblick fand sich Jack neben Hermine in einer verlassenen kleinen Seitengasse wieder. Sie war ein wenig verdreckt und gespenstig aber Jack hatte seine Orientierung wieder gefunden. Oft ist er in dieser Gegend am Tag und in der Nacht umhergewandert. Ganz in der Nähe war seine Wohnung. Eine der vielen heruntergekommenen, vierstöckigen Wohnungen beherbergte sein altes zu Hause. Nur ein paar Straßen weiter und sie wären am Ziel.

„Hast du gewusst wo wir genau hinmüssen oder war das ein Glückstreffer?" Jack wandte sich fragend an Hermine die noch immer die Gegend musterte.

„Glück würde ich sagen. Hier hast du gewohnt?"

„In der Nähe, ja." Mit einem Wink seiner Hand bedeutete er ihr, ihm zu folgen. „Halt dich solange wir hier sind am besten an mich. Es ist eine üble Gegend aber solange ich bei dir bin wird keiner..." Jack unterbrach sich gerade selbst als sie die kleine Gasse verlassen wollten. Er spürte etwas hartes in seinem Rücken.

„Gebt mir euer Geld." Eine durch eine Kapuze verhüllte Person stand hinter ihm und Jack fühlte die Waffe die sich ihm weiter in den Rücken drückte. Hermine war erschrocken zurückgewichen und wollte gerade in ihre Tasche greifen. Vermutlich um ihren Zauberstab heraus zu holen. Doch Jack hielt ihre Hand fest und bedeutete ihr mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln nichts zu tun.

„Kluge Entscheidung Junge. Und jetzt her mit der Kohle." Hermine schien kein Wort zu verstehen. Auf jeden Fall deutete ihr fragender Gesichtsausdruck darauf hin. Doch Jack verstand sehr gut.

„Steck die Knarre weg du Idiot." Langsam drehte sich Jack um und sah sein Gegenüber an. Er hatte die Stimme sofort wieder erkannt.

„Jack?" Der Mann zog sich die Kapuze aus dem Gesicht und grinste. „Man du bist es wirklich. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Mit den Worten fiel er Jack um den Hals und klopfte ihm herzlich auf den Rücken.

„Hi Sam. Immer noch bei der Arbeit wie ich sehe?" Hermine hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls umgedreht und beobachtete das Geschehen. Die Fragezeichen schienen ihr ins Gesicht gemeißelt worden zu sein.

„Oh entschuldige. Sam das ist Hermine. Eine Freundin aus England." Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln erwiderte sie die Begrüßung von Sam. Vertrauenswürdig sah er auch nicht unbedingt aus. Lange verfilzte Haare verbargen ein von Narben übersätes Gesicht. Unter seinem vergilbten Trenchcoat hielt er immer noch seine Pistole versteckt.

„Hat mich gefreut dich wieder zu sehen. Musst mir bald mal alles erzäh...oh shit die Bullen." Mit den Worten war Sam auch schon wieder abgetaucht und rannte die Gasse hinunter die sie gerade verlassen hatten. Jack schüttelte den Kopf wandte sich Hermine zu die, nach einem kurzen Kopfschütteln, weiter mit ihm die Straße hinunterlief. Reger Verkehr herrschte auf der Straße. Menschen liefen an ihnen vorbei, Autos hupten weil deren Insassen nichts anderes zu tun hatten als sich über den Verkehr aufzuregen und weiter entfernt hörte man Martinshörner deren Lautstärke erst zunahm und wieder in der Ferne verklangen.

„Wollte der uns gerade überfallen?"

„Jep. Aber ich hab doch gesagt, wenn du mit mir hier unterwegs bist ist das kein Problem."

Hermine sah sichtlich verwirrt aus. „Kennst du hier alle Straßenräuber oder was?"

„Ein paar. Aber wenn du hier lang genug lebst, lernst du dich durchzuboxen."

In der Wohnung angekommen, übermannte Jack ein Gefühl tiefer Unbehaglichkeit. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass seine Heimkehr ihn so treffen würde. Die Wohnung sah aus wie an dem Tag an dem sie vor dem Urlaub verlassen wurde. Abgesehen von ein paar Pflanzen, die aufgrund mangelnder Pflege verwelkt waren. Kein Wunder, über drei Monate waren vergangen seit die Wohnung verlassen wurde. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie ihre Bewohner nie wieder empfangen würde. Bedrückt sah sich Jack um und spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung?" scheinbar verriet sein Gesichtsausdruck seine Gefühlslage.

„Geht schon wieder. Machs dir bequem und fühl dich wie zu Hause. Ich gehe erstmal duschen."

Jack beobachtete Hermine wie sie in das Wohnzimmer ging und sich interessiert umsah. Ein großes Fenster hinter einer Couch diente als natürliche Lichtquelle. Links bot eine Tür den Zugang zu der mittelgroßen Küche an und der rechte Durchgang verbarg einen Flur der drei Schlafzimmer und ein Bad bereit hielt.

Mit den Worten ‚schau dich ruhig ein wenig um' ließ er Hermine zurück und verdrückte sich ins Bad. Seine Kleider schmiss er in eine Ecke und sprang unter die Dusche. Das Wasser verdampfte ein wenig als es auf Jacks Haut auftraf, bis er sich ein wenig konzentrierte und es abperlen ließ. Die Frische des Wassers verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht und weckte mit einem mal seine Lebensgeister. Der Blick in den Spiegel stimmte ihn zudem noch ein wenig zuversichtlicher. Er fand, dass er nicht mehr so krank aussah wie die letzten Tage. So band sich Jack ein Handtuch um die Hüften und verließ Gedankenverloren das Badezimmer. Unerwarteter Weise stieß er dabei mit einem menschlichem Widerstand zusammen. Als er sich umdrehte blickte er in ein tomatenfarbenes Gesicht.

„Entschuldige" hörte er Hermines stimme flüstern nachdem sie einen längeren Moment tonlos Jack angestarrt hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er nichts an sich hatte außer seinem Handtuch.

„Kein Problem." Grinsend drehte sich Jack um und ließ die beschämt dreinschauende Hermine hinter sich als er in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Jack musste in sich hineinlachen. So schlimm kann es ja nicht gewesen sein. Zumindest hat sie keine Anstallten gemacht wegzuschauen. Kopfschüttelnd zwang er sich in ein paar Kleidungsstücke die er auf dem Boden fand. Endlich hatte er wieder das Gefühl frischer Klamotten am Körper. Eine frische Jeans schmiegte sich an seine Beine und ein etwas engeres T-Shirt hoben seine Muskeln etwas hervor und ließ schwarze Linien unter einem Ärmel ansatzweise hervorschauen. Auf dem Tisch fand er noch eine Kette mit einem, wie ihm ein Kumpel augenzwinkernd verkaufte, echten Drachenzahn. Damals hatte er ihn ausgelacht, doch inzwischen war er so weit dies mal nachprüfen zu lassen und hing sie sich um den Hals. Nachdem er seinen kleinen Spiegel und sein Geldbeutel wieder in seine Taschen gesteckt hatte begab er sich wieder in das Wohnzimmer in dem Hermine gerade dabei war das Bücherregal zu begutachten.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Fingers ertönte Ohrenbetäubend laute Musik aus den Lautsprechern, die Hermine zum Hochschrecken veranlasste und leiser drehte. Was hatte er diese Musik vermisst. Stark verzerrte Klänge von Gitarren die einen schnellen und doch melodischen Sound fabrizierten und sich allmählich mit dem zunehmenden Rhythmus von Drums vereinigten.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte ihn Hermine mit einem Wink zu dem Regal.

„Heavy Metal" antwortete Jack Schulter zuckend. „Und wie gefällts dir hier? Ist halt nichts besonderes. Unsere alte Wohnung halt."

„Ich finde es sehr gemütlich." Das Rot war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. „Darf ich dich was fragen?"

Jack runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Klar, warum solltest du nicht dürfen?"

„Ist das auf deinem Arm ein..."

„Ein Phönix ja" beendete Jack den Satz. „Den hab ich jetzt schon seit ich siebzehn bin." Jack nahm den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck von Hermine war und fuhr weiter in seiner Erklärung fort. „Ich empfand den Phönix immer als wunderbarste Kreatur auch wenn ich bis vor kurzem nicht im Traum daran gedacht hätte, dass es sie wirklich gibt. Außerdem war das der Name unserer Band...Phoenix Fire."

Hermine nickte mit dem Kopf. „Interessanter Zufall. Und was ist das für ein Zeichen auf deinem Rücken? Tut mir leid, ich hab es vorhin gesehen als du, naja du weißt schon"

Jetzt war Jack wirklich verwirrt und achtete nicht auf die wieder gewonnene Wangenfärbung von Hermine. „Ich hab nur die eine Tätowierung."

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich eine gesehen habe. Komm setz dich da hin und zieh dein T-Shirt aus."

Jetzt musste Jack grinsen. Doch setzte er sich auf das Sofa. „Jetzt weiß ich was das ganze soll."

„Sehr witzig. Ich mein es ernst." Mit strenger Miene blickte sie zu Jack herab dem daraufhin sein Grinsen verging. „Wenn da etwas auf deinem Rücken ist von dem du nichts weißt, ist das kein gutes Zeichen."

Mit dem Shirt in seiner Hand merkte er wie Hermine sich hinter ihn setzte und langsam mit den Fingern einer Hand feine Linien unter seinem Hals entlangfuhr. Den Phönix auf seinem Arm der sich gerade aus den Flammen erhob nicht beachtend.

„Tut das weh?" fragte Hermine hinter ihm besorgt ohne ihre Untersuchung zu stoppen.

„Nein, ich finds eigentlich sehr angenehm." Jack versuchte sein Grinsen diesmal zu unterdrücken. „Etwas weiter unten und ein wenig mehr rechts wär auch gut" fügte er noch hinzu. „Ist da wirklich etwas?"

„Ja. Aber dieses Zeichen habe ich bisher noch nie gesehen. Sieht ein wenig ägyptisch aus. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Außerdem ist es nicht nur schwarz. Es fühlt sich an wie eingestanzt."

Jack griff in seine Tasche und holte seinen kleinen Taschenspiegel hervor, den er von den Zwillingen bekommen hatte. „Halt deinen Spiegel mal davor, dass ich auch was sehen kann."

Jack starrte das Zeichen durch die zweifache Spiegelung an und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Musik im Hintergrund beachtete er nicht mehr. Er sah ein rundes Zeichen das mit feinen Linien verziert unter seinen Nacken eingelassen war. Am äußeren Bereich des Kreises konnte er deutlich runenähnliche Schriftzeichen erkennen. „Sind das Runen?" fragte er mit einem skeptischen Blick in den Spiegel.

„Es sieht so aus. Allerdings sind sie ziemlich alt und aus dem Kopf kann ich dir nicht sagen was sie für eine Bedeutung haben."

„Was ist das?" fragte er eher sich selbst und hoffte nicht auf eine Antwort. Er ließ den Spiegel weiter über seinen Körper gleiten um ihn nach weiteren Zeichen abzusuchen. „Meinst du Harry weiß etwas darüber."

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaubs nicht aber..." in diesem Moment war eine Stimme aus Jacks Spiegel zu hören.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen? Ist etwas passiert?" Verwundert starrte Jack auf seinen Spiegel und sah Harrys Gesicht. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er seinen Namen genannt hatte als der Spiegel offen war.

„Entschuldige." Sprach Jack in den Spiegel. „Das war ich aus versehen. Hermine hat mich gerade ausgezogen und, _aua_." Jack bekam einen hieb auf den Arm und spürte wie ihm der Spiegel aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Harry wir haben hier etwas komisches entdeckt. Kannst du was mit dem Zeichen anfangen?"

Hermine hatte Jack den Spiegel abgenommen und hielt ihn nun vor seinen Rücken. „Nein leider nicht. Aber wir sollten es untersuchen wenn ihr zurück seid. Vielleicht gibt es uns ein wenig Aufschluss. Ich muss mal weiter. Also meldet euch wenn etwas passieren sollte."

**Antariel: Ja erste Mal herzlich willkommen bei meiner Story und vielen Dank für deinen Kommi. Hat mich sehr gefreut ( und ich freue mich natürlich noch über mehrere). Jacks Fähigkeiten...ja die können schon witzig sein. Aber wie sie sich entwickeln erzähle ich jetzt nicht weil sonst ist Teil 2 und 3 im Sack...aber ich wünsche dir und allen anderen noch viele spannende Momente...**

**Kathrina: Ja diese berlegung hatte ch auch. Und das ist natürlich ein Antriebsgrund von old Al Boy. Kontrolle ist alles... Aber lass es einfach auf dich zu kommen.**

**So jetzt hoffe ich aber auf noch mehr Kommentare...auch wenn das Kapotel nicht so spannend ist. Das nächste wird besser...und das danach noch viel mehr. Also bis bald und liebe Grüße vom Flo**


	17. Die Beerdigung

**17. Die Beerdigung**

Inzwischen war der Mittag schon verstrichen. Jack hatte begonnen seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen die er unbedingt mitnehmen wollte. Zu seinem Glück hatte ihm Hermine eine Art Schrumpfzauber gezeigt der es ihm erlaubte doch möglichst viele seiner Habseligkeiten einzupacken. Kisten fand er für die Auszugsaktion in dem Gemeinschaftskeller des Wohnhauses.

Ein weiterer glücklicher Zufall erlaubte es ihm auf seinem Weg in den Keller Frau Müller anzutreffen. Diese hatte von den Vorkommnissen während seiner Reise Wind bekommen und drückte ihm zu allererst ihr tiefstes Beileid aus. Frau Müller war immer eine sehr freundliche ältere Dame gewesen und Jack konnte nie verstehen weshalb so jemand in einer Gegend wie dieser lebte. Sie war Mitte siebzig und immer äußerst freundlich zu Jack und seiner Familie gewesen. Da seine Eltern beide berufstätig waren, hatte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die beiden so oft wie möglich zum Essen oder auf eine Tasse Tee einzuladen und sie zu bewirten. Vermutlich war ihr ohnehin langweilig, da ihr Mann vor einigen Jahren gestorben war und der Rest ihrer Familie in Berlin wohnte.

Da ihr aufgefallen war, dass Jack beim packen war und es den Anschein erweckte er wolle ausziehen, konnte man ihre Enttäuschung förmlich fühlen. Doch vernahm er auch ein wenig Zuversicht aus ihrer Richtung.

„Mein Enkel wollte in den nächsten Wochen in diese Richtung ziehen und sucht noch eine Wohnung. Vielleicht hat er ja Lust hier zu wohnen."

„Na das ganz bestimmt" erwiderte Jack, „bei so einer netten Großmutter. Und ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag. Reden sie mit ihrem Enkel. Ich werde nicht sehr viel aus der Wohnung mitnehmen. Er kann die Möbel und alles andere was er findet behalten."

Ein leuchten in den Augen der alten Frau war zu sehen.

„Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von dir mein Junge. Natürlich werde ich dir Geld für die ganzen Sachen geben." Sie deutete Jacks Ausdruck richtig der gerade Einspruch erheben wollte. „Jack, du weißt, dass ich keine Widersprüche dulde. Du wirst morgen Geld in deinem Briefkasten finden und wenn ich das wieder zurück bekomme bin ich dir wirklich böse."

„Ja Frau Müller. Ich denke Ihnen zu widersprechen hat eh keinen Sinn." Mit einem lächeln nahm er Ihre Worte hin. Er hatte sie während der letzten Jahre so gut kennen lernen dürfen um sich dessen bewusst zu sein. So machte er sich bepackt mit den Kartons die er aufgetrieben hatte wieder auf den Weg in die Wohnung zurück. Hermine hatte in der Zeit einen Tee gekocht und wartete schon auf ihn im Wohnzimmer.

„Oh, wie ich sehe hast du den Wasserkocher gefunden. Sehr gut. Ich würde sagen wenn wir hier fertig sind mit dem packen gehen wir ein wenig auf die Piste." Jack gesellte sich zu ihr und ließ verschiedene Dinge aus dem Wohnzimmer zusammenschweben, die sich vor dem Sofa versammelten.

„Sag mal, wann wollten Harry und Ginny eigentlich heiraten und wo?"

Hermine schien zwar ein wenig verwundert über die Frage, antwortete aber trotzdem. „Am 20. August. Sie wollten danach noch in Flitterwochen fahren und dann kommen sie genau rechtzeitig zum Schulbeginn wieder. Molly wollte so gerne, dass die Trauung und die Feier im Fuchsbau stattfindet. Also wird es wohl auch dort sein. Wieso fragst du?"

„Nur so. Ich muss da noch ein Geschenk organisieren. Aber frag mich jetzt nicht. Wirst du dann schon sehen." Mit einem Grinsen verschwand er kurz mit einem Telefon in seinem Zimmer.

Inzwischen war es ein ganzer Berg an Sachen die sich angehäuft hatten und Hermine hatte scheinbar Jacks Gedanken gelesen der nicht so recht wusste wie er das ganze Zeug nach England bringen sollte.

„Ich habe hier Materie Portschlüssel. Die legen wir einfach auf die Kisten und die teleportieren sich dann automatisch in den Fuchsbau. Molly weiß bescheid."

Jack hob den Kopf leicht an um deutlich zu machen, dass er verstand und sammelte weiter seine Sachen mit Hilfe seiner Gedanken zusammen. Mit der Zeit haben sich alle seine Bücher, sowohl Fotoalben, als auch Romane und Sachbücher versammelt und waren nun gut gestapelt um sie zu schrumpfen. Dazu kamen zwei Gitarren, eine Geige und eine Kiste mit Mundharmonikas. Auf die Musik wollte er nicht verzichten. Erst als er die Stereoanlage, seine CD-Sammlung und einen Verstärker in den Kreis seiner Habseligkeiten wandern lies, stutzte Hermine.

„Du weißt, dass es in Hogwarts keinen Strom gibt und elektrische Geräte dort nicht funktionieren?"

„Ja. Dumbledore hat so was erwähnt. Aber er meinte er findet eine Lösung dafür. Ansonsten sind es immer noch gute Andenken." Endlich waren auch seine Klamotten im Wohnzimmer angekommen, die Hermine ebenfalls zusammenschrumpfen ließ.

„Wie sind die anderen Lehrer in Hogwarts so?" wollte nun Jack wissen der sich wieder Gedanken über seinen neuen Job machte. So wirklich viel wusste er ja noch nicht von der Schule. Außer vielleicht, dass Hogwarts ein beeindruckendes Schloss ist.

„Eigentlich sind alle ganz nett. Harry, du und ich werden wohl die jüngsten sein. Ich denke Dumbledore möchte mal ein wenig frischen Wind in die Lehrerschaft wehen lassen. Aber die wirst du sehr schnell kennen lernen."

„Gilt dein Angebot noch, mich mit Büchern zu versorgen? Ich denke ich habe doch einiges nachzuholen."

„Klar. Sobald wir zurück sind kannst du dich in meiner privaten Bibliothek breit machen." Mit einem lächeln wandte sie sich wieder dem packen zu und schreckte hoch als die Wohnungsklingel zu läuten begann.

„Wer kann das denn jetzt sein?" fragte Jack sich eher selbst als er in Richtung Tür schritt. Außer Sam und Frau Müller wusste bisher niemand, dass er wieder zu Hause war. Da sich niemand an der Sprechanlage meldete schaute er durch den Türspion und stöhnte ein leises ‚_Och nö' _aus. Auf die Jungs hatte sich Jack am wenigsten gefreut, doch war ihm bewusst, dass er um deren Gesellschaft wohl nicht herum kam.

„Jack Orwood?" drang eine tiefe fragende Stimme durch die inzwischen geöffnete Tür. Zwei in grüne Uniformen gehüllte Gestallten blickten ihm entgegen und musterten ihn genau. Auf ein Nicken seitens Jack fuhr die Stimme mit ihrer Vorstellung fort.

„Mein Name ist Oberkommissar Schmank und das ist meine Kollegin Anne Plotzek. Dürften wir wohl kurz hereinkommen?"

„Sicher. Treten sie ein. Kann ich ihnen einen Tee anbieten?" Jack mochte zwar die Gesellschaft von Ordnungshütern nicht sonderlich doch hatte er in den letzten Jahren gelernt am besten freundlich mit ihnen umzugehen.

„Nein danke. Wir haben nur ein paar kurze Fragen. Zu erst einmal möchten wir Ihnen unser Beileid ausdrücken, über Ihren Verlust."

„Ja. Danke. Welche Fragen kann ich Ihnen beantworten?" Doch eine Antwort erhielt Jack vorerst nicht da sich die beiden Polizisten zur Küchentür gewandt haben aus der Hermine gerade wieder heraus kam und zur Begrüßung die Hand hob.

„Ähm, das ist Hermine Granger, eine Freundin aus London. Sie hilft mir beim packen."

„Sie wollen also ausziehen?" Interessiert drehte sich Schmank wieder Jack zu.

„Naja, meine Familie ist nicht mehr. Also hält mich nichts mehr hier. Ich werde nach England ziehen."

„Ja. Wie gesagt hatten wir noch ein paar Fragen. Wir haben von den Londoner Behörden mitgeteilt bekommen, ihre Eltern und Ihr Bruder sind bei einem Wohnungsbrand ums Leben gekommen?"

Jack konnte sich immer noch nicht an diese Version gewöhnen. Ein Wohnungsbrand. Ein Hohn der das Andenken seiner toten Familie buchstäblich verspottete. Ein Funken seiner Wut entzündete sich doch brodelte sie nur unterschwellig. Sein Verstand ließ ein Inferno nicht zu. Er wollte sich nicht auch noch hier in Deutschland Ärger einhandeln. Es sollten am besten so wenig wie möglich Menschen von den Umständen, in die er geraten war Wind bekommen, besonders wenn e sich um Nichtmagier handelte. Dessen war er sich vollkommen bewusst. Die Situation war so schon schwierig genug für ihn.

„Das ist richtig."

Der Oberkommissar notierte sich Worte auf einem kleinen Notizblock während seine Kollegin die Wohnung musterte. Zum Glück hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab nicht in der Hand, dass hätte wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr neugierige Fragen zur Folge gehabt dachte sich Jack.

„Wo waren Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt?"

Zu seinem Vorteil war Jack schon immer sehr erfinderisch gewesen. So konnte er sich in sehr schneller Zeit eine kleine Geschichte aus dem Ärmel schütteln die eigentlich alle Fragen beantworten dürfte.

„Ich war, im Gegensatz zu den andern, nicht besonders Müde und bin noch ein wenig um die Häuser gezogen. Ich hab mich in einem Pub festgesetzt. Als ich zurück zu dem Hotel kam, konnte ich nur noch die...naja, es war einfach zu Spät." Jack kullerte eine Träne über seine Backe und die Beamten schienen das erwartete Mitgefühl aufbringen zu können.

„Ok, ich denke das sollte uns genügen. Sie sind heute erst hier angekommen?"

Jacks Antwort bestand wieder aus einem Nicken, worauf Schmank fortfuhr. „Dann möchten sie bestimmt auf die Beerdigung gehen. Ich weiß nicht ob sie wissen, dass sie morgen um drei Uhr Mittags auf dem Zentralfriedhof stattfindet."

„Danke, ich weiß bescheid." Das es so schnell gehen würde schockte Jack doch ein wenig. Aber das würde er den beiden jetzt bestimmt nicht zeigen. So verabschiedeten sich die beiden mit einem Händedruck und verschwanden auch schon wieder.

„War das die Polizei Jack?" Hermine sah ihn fragend an, als er sich wieder zu ihr auf das Sofa setzte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie ihre Unterhaltung ja gar nicht verstehen konnte.

„Stimmt du sprichst ja kein Deutsch. Ja das waren zwei Polizisten, die haben mir ein paar Fragen wegen dem _Unfall _meiner Familie gestellt. Wie kommen die darauf, dass es ein verdammter Wohnungsbrand war?"

„Naja, die Muggel sollten nichts genaues mitbekommen. Die Geschichte hat die Aurorenzentrale wahrscheinlich gedeichselt. Aber da fällt mir ein, warum sprichst du eigentlich perfekt Englisch?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. Darüber hatte er eigentlich nie besonders viel nachgedacht. „Ich hab ja schon erzählt, dass mein Vater Engländer war. Meine Mutter kam aus Frankreich. Es hat so seine Vorteile wenn man dreisprachig aufwächst. Als Kind lernt man so was recht schnell."

„Du sprichst französich?" Ungläubig und gleichzeitig mit großem Interesse starrte sie Jack mit großen Augen in die Seinen.

„Mais oui."

„Warum hast du uns das bisher nie erzählt?"

„Naja, mich hat niemand gefragt. Außerdem schien es mir nicht besonders wichtig."

Jack unterhielt sich noch während der ganzen Einpack Aktion mit Hermine über kulturelle Unterschiede in England, Deutschland und Frankreich. Außerdem musste Jack ihr erklären weshalb er darauf bestand ein Skateboard mitzunehmen. Sie schien den Dingern nicht ganz über den Weg zu trauen. Besonders seit sie sich auf Jacks gestellt hatte, als er gerade nicht hinsah und eine perfekte zehn Punkte Hinterteillandung auf dem Wohnzimmerboden hinlegte. So verging das Packen auch wie im Fluge. Um sechs Uhr am Abend war dann endlich alles geschrumpft, eingepackt und per Portschlüssel in den Fuchsbau befördert worden.

„Danke Hermine. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich das ohne dich so schnell geschafft hätte."

Lächelnd winkte sie seine Worte ab und schwang ihren Zauberstab in ihrer rechten Hand. „Gut, und was machen wir jetzt?"

Jack musste nicht lange überlegen. Er hatte einen riesigen Hunger und konnte sich denken, dass es seiner Begleiterin nicht anders ging. Mit einem Achselzucken erwiderte er noch ‚ich lad dich zum Essen ein', zog seine Lederjacke an, sammelte das restliche Geld das er in der Wohnung finden konnte zusammen und machte sich gemeinsam mit Hermine auf den Weg. Den Hunger vertrieben sich die beiden in einer netten kleinen Pizzeria. Der weitere Weg der beiden verlief dieses mal ohne besondere Begegnungen mit alten Freunden. Doch da der Abend gerade erst angefangen hatte, hakte sich Jack kurz entschlossen bei Hermine ein und führte sie ein paar Straßen weiter in eine kleine Kneipe namens Petes' Pub. Jack war früher sehr häufig hier und hat mit seinen Freunden nicht selten ganze Nächte mit Schach, Karten und natürlich einer Menge Alkohol verbracht. Von außen wirkte es recht klein und ungemütlich. Aber das war in dieser Gegend nichts ungewöhnliches. Der Putz bröckelte stellenweise von der Hauswand und die zerkratzte, verblasste Holztür sah nicht unbedingt einladend aus. Scheinbar gingen Hermine dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf, auf jeden Fall sah man ihr an, dass sich ihre Begeisterung in Grenzen hielt.

„Lass dich überraschen. Das ist meine Stammkneipe und wird dir sicherlich auch gefallen." Mit einem lächeln hielt er ihr die Tür auf und folgte Hermine. Im innern sah es in etwa so aus wie man es von außen erwatet hätte. Man konnte an einer Theke vorbeischauen und in einen mittelgroßen Raum blicken in dem ein Billiardtisch und mehrere kleine Tische mit jeweils vier Stühlen standen. Dunkle Vorhänge verhinderten größtenteils das Eindringen von Tageslicht. Die Atmosphäre war zwar sehr düster aber auch sehr gemütlich. Vereinzelt hingen Bilder an der Backsteinmauer die diesen Raum ein wenig kühl wirken ließ.

Der Wirt lugte leicht unter der Theke hervor als die Tür sich öffnete. Sein Blick war ein wenig Misstrauisch, bis er Jack erkannte und ihn gleich über die Theke mit einem festen Handschlag begrüßte.

„Hey Jack, lässt dich auch mal wieder blicken? Wird auch langsam zeit."

„Hi Pete. Ja ich war lang im Urlaub. Was gibt's neues?" erwiderte Jack und fügte hinzu, „ach übrigens das ist Hermine."

Petes Hand wanderte weiter und begrüßte auch sie. „Was darfs sein Jack? Das selbe wie immer?" Jack nickte und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Was möchtest du trinken?" fragte er sie.

„Ich nehme das selbe wie du, denke ich" kam ihre Antwort nach einer kurzen Überlegung.

„Wie du meinst. Pete zwei mal das übliche." Jack musste sich ein grinsen unterdrücken. Er kannte Hermines Gewohnheiten noch nicht sonderlich gut aber glaubte nicht, dass sie wusste auf was sie sich da einließ. So nahm er sie an die Hand und führte sie in den Hauptraum an einen unbesetzten Tisch. Es war noch relativ früh. So hatte man noch eine ziemlich gute Platzwahl und es war relativ ruhig. Bis Pete mit der Bestellung ankam hatte sich Jack schon eine Zigarette gedreht und jonglierte damit in seinen Fingern. Ein leises Lachen konnte er sich allerdings nicht mehr unterdrücken bei dem Gesicht das Hermine nun machte, im Angesicht dessen was Pete vor die beiden stellte. Er verstand nicht viel von der Anatomie im medizinischen Sinne aber er war beruhigt zu wissen, dass Augen unmöglich herausfallen konnten. Jeder bekam ein Maß Bier und einen doppelten Whiskey vor die Nase gestellt. Zu Jacks Verwunderung hatte der Barkeeper immer noch etwas von dem guten schottischen Stöffchen unter der Theke. Nachdem er sich mit Jack mehr als eine Diskussion geliefert hatte, in der es hauptsächlich darum ging, Pete davon zu überzeugen, dass Bourbon einfach zum kotzen schmeckt und niemals einem vernünftigen Single Malt widerstehen konnte.

„Na dann mal prost." Mit einem Augenzwinkern stieß er mit Hermine an. Doch hätte er nicht gedacht, dass sie in den selben Zügen mithielt wie er selbst.

„Da kommt man sich ja vor wie bei Hagrid zu Hause." Meinte Hermine mit einem Blick auf ihren Humpen.

„Ich muss morgen vor der Beerdigung noch so einiges erledigen. Ich weiß nicht ob du da unbedingt mit möchtest. Wird vielleicht ein wenig langweilig."

Hermine schaute ihn direkt an. „Na hör mal. Ich hab doch gesagt ich will was von der Stadt sehen. Außerdem, wer soll denn sonst auf dich aufpassen?"

Die Gläser leerten sich allmählich während des Gesprächs zwischen den beiden. Lange hatte Jack nicht mehr einfach nur in seiner Stammkneipe gesessen und eine nette Unterhaltung geführt. Während Jack immer noch mit seiner Kippe ohne es zu merken Kunststücke vollführte redeten sie über alles mögliche.

„Was war das eigentlich für eine Musik die du angemacht hast?" Hermine blickte kaum auf sondern widmete sich eher dem Whiskey den sie in den Händen schwenkte.

„Klingt am Anfang vielleicht ein bisschen wild. Musst dich da einfach fallen lassen. Bei der Kraft die man in der Musik ausdrücken kann, vergisst man alles um sich herum. Es gibt nichts besseres um sich abzureagieren."

„Na dann will ich demnächst aber auch noch was von dir hören. Ich hab dir ja genug Instrumente eingeschrumpft" entgegnete Hermine mit einem fordernden Lächeln. „Ich hab gehört du wolltest studieren? Was wolltest du denn machen?" führte sie das Gespräch fort.

„Ich wollte Lehrer werden" antwortete er und grinste in sich hinein. „Naja. Das hab ich wohl geschafft."

„Brauchst du dazu nicht einen Hochschulabschluss?" _Dieser Frau entgeht wirklich gar nichts_, dachte sich Jack.

„Wie hast du das in dieser Umgebung geschafft?" führte sie ihre Frage weiter fort. „Als wir deinen Freund heute morgen getroffen haben, dachte ich eigentlich..." Sie verstummte und blickte Jack beschämt an.

„...das ich auch ein Verbrecher wäre" schloss er Hermines Vermutung. Doch seinen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck verlor er trotzdem nicht.

„Nun..., ja."

„Es war auf jeden Fall nicht leicht. Und ich will nicht leugnen, dass ich auch in diesen Kreisen verkehrt habe. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie schwer es hier ist normal zur Schule zu gehen? Als _Streber _oder _Bücherwurm_ hast du hier ganz schnell ein Problem."

„Ja leider kann ich das nachvollziehen" antwortete sie mit einem wissenden nicken.

„Musstest du deine Bücher früher in Pizzakartons verstecken, damit du nicht verprügelt wurdest nur weil du lernen wolltest?" Jacks Vater war immer sehr streng wenn es um die Schule ging wie er sich jetzt erinnerte. Er hatte Überstunden am Hafen geschoben und seine Mutter ging ebenfalls arbeiten damit die Schule und die eventuelle Uni finanziert werden konnte. Sein Vater sagte ihm immer wieder, dass er nicht so enden sollte wie er. Einen anständigen Beruf hat er ihm immer wieder gewünscht und Jack war immer dankbar dafür gewesen.

„Nein das nicht aber..." Hermine sah inzwischen ein wenig eingeschüchtert aus. Er merkte, dass ihr das Thema unangenehm war. So ergriff er ihre Hände und fuhr mit ruhiger Stimme weiter fort.

„Das sollte kein Angriff auf dich sein. Ich habe hier mit der Zeit gelernt mich durchzuschlagen und mir den nötigen Respekt erkämpft. Das lernen fiel mir trotz allem nie sehr schwer. Ich habe die Bücher geradezu verschlungen und konnte mir komischerweise immer alles merken." Hermine schien sich auf irgendeine Weise zu freuen. Das merkte Jack obwohl sie nun auf die alte verstaubte und verrissene Getränkekarte fixiert war .

„Jack. Was ist ein _Bembel_?" Sie hatte ihre Stirn kraus gezogen und schaute fragend auf. Jack sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Das kennst du nicht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das gibt's doch nicht. Verträgst du noch ein wenig Alkohol?" Er wusste, dass sie genau wie er zwei Maß und zwei Whiskey intus hatte. Dennoch erhielt er ein nicken von ihr.

„Dann wird es wohl Zeit für ein bisschen Allgemeinbildung. PETE, zwei Bembelsche." Die letzten Worte hatte er in Richtung Theke gerufen. Mit der Erklärung, dass man dieses Getränk auch Apfelwein nannte und es eine hessische Spezialität war, stießen die beiden kurze Zeit später mit neuen Humpen an.

Musik, Hogwarts und Tiere, die Jack bisher für Fabelwesen gehalten hatte, waren Themen die die beiden im weiteren Verlauf beschäftigten.. Für ihn stand nun fest, dass er unbedingt auf einem Drachen reiten musste. Auch wenn Hermine ihm davon abriet. Während dem Gespräch hatten sie nicht gemerkt, dass der Raum sich allmählich mit Leuten gefüllt hat. Jack war inzwischen zu gefesselt von Hermines Augen und den Geschichten die sie ihm erzählte bis sich eine Person an ihren Tisch gesellte, doch spürte er auch einen unwiderstehlichen Druck auf seine Blase.

Nachdem er von der Toilette wieder zurückkam, verharrte er im Türrahmen und blieb in diesem stehen. Die Situation, die er beobachten konnte, fesselte ihn zu sehr als das er hätte eingreifen wollen. Mal _sehen wie sie sich schlägt_, waren die Gedanken die ihn festhielten. Ein junger Mann hatte sich an ihren Tisch gesetzt und man konnte sehen auf welche Weise er seine Annäherungsversuche startete. _Na das kann ja heiter werden._ Jack grinste kurz in sich hinein. Inzwischen wusste er, dass man sich nicht auf solch dümmliche Weise, besonders an Hermine ranmachte. Zwar konnte er nicht die Worte hören die gewechselt wurden doch war das aufdringliche Gehabe des jungen Mannes deutlich zu vernehmen. Besonders als Hermine den kleinen Rest ihres Glases über ihrem Gegenüber ausleerte konnte er nicht einfach nur noch die Zuschauerrolle beibehalten wie bisher. Gerade als der junge Mann ihr seine Hand auf ihr Bein legte war es auch schon zu spät. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte Jack von hinten nicht erkennen, nur seine nassen Haare. Hermines Faust hatte frontal die Nase des Mannes getroffen woraufhin dieser aufächzte. Jack musste sich ein lachen verkneifen. Hermine war inzwischen aufgestanden und blickte den Mann wütend an der sich nun auch vor sie stellte und irgendetwas in ihre Richtung flüsterte und seine Hände wieder in ihre Richtung bewegte. Selbst Jack hatte inzwischen gemerkt das diese Geste ein Fehler war und konnte Hermines Knie in die Höhe schnellen sehen welches sich in seinem Bauch verankerte. Der Mann war auf die Knie gesackt und blickte ungläubig zu ihr empor. Jack hatte sich inzwischen genähert und stand nun hinter ihm mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.

„Hey Kurt." Jack hatte den jungen Mann schon im ersten Moment erkannt. Eine der Personen die er nicht unbedingt wieder treffen wollte. Seiner Ansicht nach einfach ein Trottel der es nicht wert war einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Zu oft gab es in seiner Vergangenheit heftige Auseinandersetzungen mit ihm. Mit einem genervten Blick wandte sich Kurt um.

„Was willst du Orwood? Siehst du nicht..." Doch weiter kam dieser nicht. Jack konnte es nicht leiden wenn man Freunde belästigte und schloss seine Hand um Kurts Kehle. Hermine schaute ein wenig erschrocken auf als Kurt langsam die Wand emporstieg und langsam mit seinen Füßen den Boden verließ. Mit gekrächzten Lauten schlug er leicht um sich, allerdings zu sehr auf seinen Rachen bedacht. Jack ließ das ziemlich kalt. Er hatte seine Zigarette im Mund und entzündete diese nun mit seiner freien Hand, die Pistolenförmig auf die Tabakstange zielte.

„Hör mal kleiner. Sie hat eben gesagt du sollst dich verpissen. Also mach nen Abgang." Mit einem Ruck flog Kurt ein paar Meter über den Gang vor die Theke. Jack achtete nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern setzte sich wieder an seinen Tisch. Wieder mit einem Lächeln behaftet.

„Nette Technik."

„Danke. Was wollte der von mir?" Hermine sah nicht unbedingt geschockt aus aufgrund seiner Aktion. Jack war auch ein wenig dankbar dafür. Für Außenstehende musste es schon ein wenig heftig ausgesehen haben.

„Entschuldige. Ich vergess immer wieder, dass du kein Deutsch sprichst. Was glaubst du wohl was er von dir wollte? Weshalb hast du ihm denn dein Glas über den Kopf geleert?"

„HEY DU ALTER SCHEIßER." Die Stimme, die ihre Unterhaltung unterbrach, kam ihm bekannter vor als jede andere die er seit langem gehört hatte. Kein Wunder er war in ihrer Stammkneipe. Was hatte er erwartet. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Jungs antanzen würden. Hermine warf ihm nur ein fragendes Gesicht zu doch Jack winkte beruhigend ab.

„Hey Fred, Sep, Michel. Schön euch zu treffen. Darf ich vorstellen Hermine."

Jack hatte sich kaum umgedreht um seine alten Freunde zu begrüßen, schon hatte sich diese auch zu ihnen gesellt. „Ach bevor ichs vergesse. Nur auf englisch bitte. Das könnt ihr ja noch."

Nickend setzten sich die drei zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Wir haben uns gedacht, dass du irgendwo hier sein musst. Wenn Kurt durch die Bar fliegt muss Jack einfach in der Nähe sein." Mit einem Lachen schlug er Jack freundlich auf den Rücken. Bei ein paar weiteren Bieren erzählte Jack von seinem Urlaub. Auf jeden Fall bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er entführt wurde. Stattdessen knüpfte er den angeblichen Wohnungsbrand in die Geschichte ein und erntete mal wieder Beileidsbekundungen. Inzwischen hatte Jack genug davon.

„Meinst du Candy wird von ihr" Fred zeigte auf Hermine „begeistert sein?"

„Hör mal, die blöde Nuss hat sich von mir getrennt. Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir leid tut."

Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. „Also sie ist nicht mehr mit ihrem neuen zusammen. Sie wartet eigentlich wieder darauf, dass du aus dem Urlaub kommst."

„Die soll mir bloß nicht über den Weg laufen." Seine Tischpartner nahmen scheinbar sein grimmiges Gesicht war, da sie nicht weiter auf das Thema eingingen. „Wo sind die andern alle?"

„Also Sahin und Jason sind mit ihren Eltern in Sao Paulo bei ihren Verwandten und kommen erst in zwei Monaten wieder. Die anderen," Fred zuckte mit den Achseln, „keine Ahnung. Aber wir werden morgen da sein."

Ein dankbares Lächeln wanderte auf Jacks Gesicht. Sein Freunde waren eigentlich immer da gewesen, genau wie er. Egal welche Probleme man hatte oder ob sie selbst verschuldet waren. Dies sind einfach Aspekte für die kleine Gruppe gewesen die Freundschaft ausmachte.

„Und was machst du jetzt Alter?" Sein Kumpel Fred musterte ihn besorgt. „Immer noch studieren oder willst du wieder in die Band?"

„Ne, ne. Ich ziehe jetzt nach England. Ich brauch Abstand und hab da einen Job bekommen."

Von seinen drei Freunden erntete er fragende Blicke. „Naja, wir wussten immer das es dich von hier weg zieht. Schade eigentlich. Was für nen Job hast du denn?"

Jack hob sein Glas an und sagte beiläufig: „Ich soll an einer Schule für Zauberer arbeiten." Die Reaktion seiner Freunde bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass es ungefährlich war über dieses Thema zu sprechen auch wenn ihm Hermine nervöse Blicke zuwarf und ihn unter dem Tisch mit ihrem Fuß anstieß. Doch die drei anderen am Tisch lachten sich derweil halb tot.

„Wir haben den Quatsch den du so laberst schon vermisst." Ihre weitere Unterhaltung lief glücklicherweise auf andere Themen hinaus bis sich Jack an Hermine wandte um mit ihr den Heimweg anzutreten.

„Ich hoffe du bist morgen Abend noch da Jack" sagt Sep nun als sie sich gerade verabschiedeten. Morgen gibt es noch eine Party in der alten Grube am Stadtrand. Weißt ja wo, in der Nähe der großen Lagerhalle. Phönix Fire spielt auch."

„Ja vielleicht schauen wir noch rein." Mit den Worten war er auch schon mit Hermine auf dem Weg nach draußen der sie noch an Pete vorbei führte, bei dem sie sich auch noch verabschiedeten und Jack ihm ein paar Scheine reichte."

Der Heimweg gestaltete sich schwerer als erwartet. Jack spürte zwar ein wenig den Alkohol doch fühlte er sich relativ fit. Aber dies war ja nun auch wieder etwas, was man nur sehr subjektiv betrachten konnte. Bei Hermine sah das allerdings ein wenig anders aus. Sie hatte während der ganzen Zeit mit Jack mitgehalten und schien relativ trinkfest zu sein. Doch scheinbar wirkte die frische Luft wie ein Vorschlaghammer auf sie. Das Laufen fiel ihr doch um einiges schwerer als sie hier draußen war.

„Jack. Ich glaub meine Füße wollen nicht mehr so wie ich." Lallen tat sie nicht wirklich. Doch wirkte sie ein wenig schwankend bei den Worten die sie herausbrachte. Während dieser Feststellung griff sie in ihre Tasche und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und sagte: „Ich bring uns nach Hause."

„Sicher das du das schaffst Hermine? War wohl doch ein wenig viel für dich." Jack schaute sich besorgt um, doch sah er momentan niemanden auf der Straße.

„Blödsinn. Halt dich an mir fest." Mit diesen Worten schwankte sie auch schon leicht auf ihn zu und fiel ihm in die Arme. Lächelnd sah sie ihm in die Augen. Jack kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. Die Macht des Alkohols.

„Ich bring dich lieber so nach Hause. Steck das Ding weg."

„Nö." Hermine umklammerte immer noch Jacks Körper und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand hinter seinem Rücken. Dieses Gefühl als würde man eine Kirsche sein die gerade durch einen Strohhalm gesogen wurde empfand er immer noch nicht als besonders angenehm. Doch lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte er nicht. Jack landete unsanft auf einem Sofa immer noch von Hermine festgehalten die ihren Zauberstab gerade fallen ließ. Halb auf ihm liegend konnte er sich nicht aufrichten. Zu seiner Beruhigung fand er sich in seiner Wohnung wieder. Doch hatte er nur noch einen sehr eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiraum, wenn er seine Begleiterin nicht unsanft wecken wollte. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Arme um ihn geschlossen während ihr schlafender Kopf auf seiner Brust verweilte. Er hätte zwar seine telekinetischen Kräfte einsetzen können, doch war ihm das noch zu riskant. Bei Menschen hatte er noch nie einen Versuch gestartet und wollte er nicht unbedingt jetzt bei einer angetrunkenen Hexe damit anfangen. Jack spürte noch ihren leichten gleichmäßigen Atem während er ihr vorsichtig ein paar braune Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Allmählich steckte ihn der Schlaf an den Hermine verbreitete. Jacks Augen wurden langsam immer schwerer. Die Geborgenheit, die er in dem Moment verspürte da er langsam in einen angenehmen Schlaf glitt, war für ihn kaum zu beschreiben. Ein Gefühl, dass er seit langem nicht mehr hatte.

Ein langer Traum schien sich dem Ende zu neigen. Jack konnte sich nicht genau erinnern von was er gehandelt hat doch wusste er, dass er unter anderem einen Preis im Drachenrodeo gewonnen hatte. Die weit interessanteren Handlungsstränge blieben ihm allerdings verborgen. Er spürte die Sonne die eine intensive Helligkeit im Raum verbreitete doch öffnete er seine Augen nicht. Noch immer bemerkte er Arme die ihn immer noch festhielten und ihm ein Gefühl der wärme vermittelten. Ganz deutlich konnte er ein Augenpaar auf sich ruhen spüren, die ihn mit ihren Blicken taxierten. Hermine war also schon wach und musterte ihn. Wie lange das wohl schon der Fall war? Jack nahm sich noch einen kurzen Augenblick zeit bevor er seine Lider aufschlug in zwei kastanienfarbene Augen zu schauen die auf seinem Gesicht ruhten.

„Morgen Schatz" begrüßte er die überraschte junge Frau mit einem lächeln. Ein hauch Rosa schlich sich auf ihre Wangen. Jetzt musste sich Jack ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Wie kommen wir hierher?" Hermine war scheinbar unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Ich glaube das war dein verdienst. Du hast dich beim apparieren wohl ein wenig vertan. Oder auch nicht" fügte Jack leise hinzu.

„Warum hast du..."

„...dich nicht geweckt?" vollendete Jack den Satz. „Ich kenne das Gefühl, dass der Alkohol verbreitet. Außerdem sahst du irgendwie süß aus." Grinsend legte Jack seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf die Lehne. Hermines Arme spürte er immer noch unter sich. „Und wenn du demnächst genug von mir hast mache ich uns Frühstück."

Immer noch rot erhob sich nun Hermine. Mit den Worten: „War gerade gemütlich" und „Ich geh mal ins Bad" kehrte sie Jack den Rücken zu und verschwand im Flur. Jack genoss noch ein wenig die wohlige Wärme, die von der Sonne ausging, und starrte an die Decke. Einen langen Tag hatte er heute vor sich, so viel war ihm schon jetzt bewusst. Das Frühstück ging recht zügig vorbei und auch die Dinge die Jack noch zu erledigen hatte nahmen nicht so viel Zeit in Anspruch wie er geglaubt hatte. Das Geld was er von Frau Müller im Briefkasten fand hatte er eingesteckt und ihr dafür seinen Schlüssel hinterlassen. Auf der Bank erhielt er noch ein wenig mehr Geld. Die Konten seiner Familie konnte er ja nun auflösen und das meiste gleich in Pfund wechseln. So hatte er immerhin ein kleines Startkapital für sein neues Leben. Bis zu der Beerdigung war noch ein wenig Zeit weshalb Jack Hermine noch zu einem typisch deutschem Essen nötigte. Naja, eher gesagt eine Dönerbude. Aber von denen gab es ja eh mehr als genug.

Als sie später am Tag auf dem Friedhof eintrafen fuhr es Jack eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Diesen Ort hatte er noch nie gemocht und heute ganz besonders nicht. Eigentlich hatte ihm niemand gesagt wo genau das Grab sein würde doch ging er zielstrebig mit Hermine zusammen den Weg entlang bis er an einem breiten Loch inne hielt. Ein paar Leute hatten sich versammelt die Jack flüchtig kannte. Es waren Freunde seiner Eltern und ein paar Freunde seines Bruders. Wie sie von der Beerdigung Wind bekommen haben konnte sich Jack nicht erklären. Auch seine Freunde waren anwesend und trauerten im stillen mit ihm, was ihm mehr bedeutete als tausend Worte.

Ein Pfarrer hielt auf seinem Weg vor das Grab kurz inne um Jack sein Beileid mitzuteilen. Jack kannte ihn eigentlich nur vom sehen und wusste eigentlich gar nicht weshalb er ihn erkannt hatte. Doch er nickte nur. Sein Sprachzentrum schien ihm momentan wie zugeschnürt. Zu viel Trauer lastete in seinem Kopf und hinderte ihn seine Umgebung völlig bewusst wahrzunehmen. Er spürte nur einen leichten Druck in seiner Handfläche. Doch auch der Ursprung dessen blieb ihm verborgen. Sein Blick fixierte das Grab und die drei Särge die darin platziert waren. Auch sie konnte er kaum erkennen. Zwar verwährten ihm keine Tränen die Sicht doch sah er die Gesichter seiner Familie deutlich vor Augen. Wie gelähmt hörte er in weiter Ferne eine Stimme die feierliche Worte zu sprechen begann. Reglos stand er da und spürte einzig und allein den leichten Druck in seiner Hand und die Sonne die spöttisch die Zeremonie beäugte.

Die Stimme war nicht mehr zu hören. Die Menschen um ihn herum lösten sich langsam auf und sprachen noch Worte zu ihm bevor sie gänzlich verschwanden. Doch registrieren tat er sie nicht. Er sah immer noch die Gesichter vor seinem inneren Auge. Anfangs hatten sie noch gelächelt doch inzwischen wirkten sie gequält. Sie stießen stumme schreie aus, flehten um Hilfe. Jack schloss die Augen und erhoffte sich nichts mehr sehen zu müssen. Doch sah er nur noch einen gelb roten Schatten. Flammen die sich in seinem Meer aus Trauer in seiner Seele entlang züngelten. Er merkte erst als seine Augen wieder aufschlug, dass er vor dem Grab Kniete. Er spürte, dass ihn Arme festhielten. Die selbe Wärme und der Duft wie am Abend zuvor umgab ihn. Erst als er in rehbraune Augen blickte war er sich der Realität wieder bewusst. Hermine kniete neben ihm und hielt ihn fest. Erst als er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.

„Warum?" brachte er leise hervor. „Warum sie?"

„Schh. Du bist ja nicht alleine." Er vernahm die tröstende Stimme und war jetzt mehr als zuvor dankbar, dass er nicht alleine hergekommen war. Alleine ihre Anwesenheit bedeutete ihm mehr als alles was sie momentan hätte sagen können. Jack ließ sich völlig fallen. Sein Gesicht vergraben in den Haaren seiner Begleiterin konnte er seine Trauer frei setzen.

„Das ist alles so endgültig."

Noch einige Zeit verharrten sie in dieser Pose, bevor sich Jack wieder aus den Armen befreite und sich erhob. „Danke. Für alles", flüsterte er ihr zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Die einzige Antwort die Jack erhielt war ein Lächeln und ein Arm um seine Taille die ihn auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang führte. Er hatte sich inzwischen an dieses Lächeln gewöhnt und hoffte es noch öfter zu sehen zu bekommen. Es gab ihm neuen Mut. So schritten die zwei den Weg weiter voran. Die Blätter der Bäume die den Weg säumten wogten leicht im Wind.

**Sorry Leute, hat diesmal wirklich lange gedauert aber neuer Job...Uni... Naja jetzt sind Ferien und ich denke da geht es schneller. Also komme ich auch gleich zu den Kommis. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Wenn nicht schreibt mir doch gerade warum und wenn alles toll war freue ich mich auch von euch zu hören.**

**Antariel: JA die Tiefe nimmt, nach dem Start, jetzt allmählich immer ein wenig mehr zu und die Charaktere werden auch noch genauer beschrieben. Zu Malfoy...der muss ja erstmal aus dem Koma aufwachen **

**Mhm, nur ein Kommi. Ich brauche unbedingt mehr Feedback. 30 Hits auf dem letzten Chap und nur ein Kommi...da stimmt doch was nicht. Bitte gebts mir ruhig auch wenns Gemecker ist. Hilft mir nur weiter.**

**Also bis bald und lieben Gruß vom Shag**


	18. Eine ungewöhnliche Nacht

_Vorweg eine ganz dicke Entschuldigung für das lange Warten lassen. Mein Internet ist seit Weinachten im Arsch und razzt immer noch nicht. Deshalb lade ich jetzt auch von einem Kumpel dieses Chap hoch und kann leider auch noch keine Kommis beantworten. Das werde ich aber bald hochladen. Auf jeden Fall allen ein frohes neues Jahr und verzeit mir diese Verspätung...und nun viel Spaß..._

**18. Eine ungewöhnliche Nacht**

Wie lange sie inzwischen gelaufen waren, dessen war sich Jack nicht bewusst. Ab und an verwies er Hermine auf diverse Gebäude oder Stadtteile und sagte jedes mal ein paar Worte. Das er mit Hermine immer noch Arm in Arm lief, war ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen und er wusste nicht so recht ob es ihm unangenehm sein sollte oder nicht. Doch er entschied sich die Klappe zu halten. Scheinbar hatte sie auch nichts gemerkt.

„Ich habe keine Lust noch einmal zu Hause vorbei zu schauen. Was meinst du, wollen wir noch auf die Party gehen?" Er blickte sie aus dem Augenwinkel an und wartete auf eine Antwort, die sie nicht lange zurück hielt.

„Klar. Warum nicht. Deine Freunde gestern waren ja ganz nett. Naja, bis auf diesen einen dem du Flugstunden erteilt hast" fügte sie rasch hinzu.

Die Sonne wurde nur zeitweilig von ein paar kleinen Wolken verdeckt als sie den Weg zu der Lagerhalle am Stadtrand zurücklegten. Da es noch nicht allzu spät war gingen sie zu Fuß. Das Wetter war einfach zu schön als das man hätte eine Bahn nutzen sollen und apparieren wollte Jack nicht. Als sie in der Grube nach einer Stunde ankamen staunten die zwei nicht schlecht. Sogar Jack hatte nicht erwartet, dass so viele Leute kommen würden. Bestimmt fünf hundert Leute tummelten sich vor einer mittelgroßen Bühne. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf einen kleinen Stand zu an dem ein paar altbekannte Gesichter zu sehen waren und sich an einer Zapfanlage verlustierten. Die Band die momentan spielte war ihm noch allzu gut bekannt. Sie hatten zwar allesamt ihre Instrumente im Griff und spielten einen ziemlich guten klassischen Heavy Metal Sound. Doch die Typen an sich fand er einfach zum Kotzen.

„Hey Alter, schön das ihr gekommen seid. Hast du uns gestern was verschwiegen?"

Jack starrte Fred kurz fragend an bis er bemerkte, dass er immer noch Arm in Arm mit Hermine vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Leicht erschrocken, mit einem deutlichen Rosa Ton, begrüßte er nun auch seine Freunde und bekam ein Glas in die Hand gedrückt.

„Sagt mal, was ist hier eigentlich los? Ich dachte ihr macht hier eine von den üblichen kleinen Partys?" fragte Jack erstaunt.

„Ja es ist ein wenig ausgeartet. Wir haben inzwischen deinen Ersatz eingearbeitet. Und heute wollten wir das erste mal wieder auftreten. Er steht übrigens da drüben. Siehst du den mit dem schwarzen T-Shirt? Das ist Jim."

Die Leute die bei der Person standen gefielen Jack gar nicht. Er warf Hermine einen warnenden Blick zu und deutete auf die kleine Gruppe von fünf Leuten die bei Jim standen. „Fred, wer sind die Typen in den schwarzen Umhängen? Die mit den Kapuzen meine ich." Jack fühlte sich nicht so ganz wohl. In letzter Zeit sah er viel zu oft Gespenster oder besser gesagt Todesser an allen Ecken. Doch redete er sich ein, dass das in seinem Fall sogar verständlich war.

„Keine Ahnung ein paar Spinner halt. Kennst ja diese Möchtegern-Vampire. Ich würd mir aber eher über was anderes Sorgen machen. Oh oh, zu spät. Viel Glück Jack." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Fred wieder der Theke zu und ließ einen verwirrt dreinblickenden Jack zurück. Seine Verwirrung schwand spätestens als er von hinten angesprochen wurde und er sich umdrehte. Eine junge Frau etwa in seinem Alter stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Hi Jack, ich hab dich vermisst," kam es aus dem immer noch lächelnden Mund. Auf diese Begegnung hatte er die wenigste Lust gehabt. So warf er Hermine einen flehenden Blick zu. Zu seinem Glück schien diese ihm gnädig gestimmt zu sein und warf sich an Jacks Hals. „Möchtest du uns nicht vorstellen, Schatz?" kam es von Hermine.

So wie es aussah hatte auch Candy diese Geste verstanden, verzog das Gesicht und zog beleidigt mit einem leisen Gemurmel und einem rauchendem Kopf von dannen.

„Danke. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Mit diesen Worten zog Jack Hermine an sich heran und gab ihr ohne darüber nachzudenken einen Kuss auf den Mund. _Oh kacke, was hab ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt?_ dachte sich Jack als er sich gerade wieder von ihr gelöst hatte. Er verfluchte sich dafür, dass es bei ihm manchmal aussetzten musste. Warum er das eben getan hatte wusste er selbst nicht genau. Zu seinem Verhängnis war Jack ein Gefühlsmensch, der meistens das tat was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. So erwartete er jetzt auch nichts anderes als eine Ohrfeige, die er sichtlich verdient hatte.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht..." doch weiter kam Jack nicht. Er fand sich plötzlich in Hermines Armen wieder die ihn nun intensiv und leidenschaftlich küsste. Die Personen die noch um ihn herum standen nahm er momentan nicht mehr war. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet. Aber garantiert nicht mit einer solchen Erwiderung. Die Zeit schien für Jack endlos zu sein bis sie sich wieder von ihm löste und ihn anlächelte. Ihm stand der Mund offen.

„Ich glaub du bist die erste die unsern Jack sprachlos gemacht hat," hörte er das Lachen einiger Leute, die in ihrer Nähe stehen mussten.

„Sag was Jack, war es so schlimm?" Hermine sah ihn nun ein wenig besorgt an. Doch Jack schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und zog sie wieder zu sich um wieder mit ihr in einem Kuss zu versinken. Jack hörte noch Freds Stimme, die sehr weit entfernt schien. „Man, nehmt euch ein Zimmer ihr zwei." Doch keiner der beiden wollte sich von dem anderen lösen. Die einzige Reaktion die Jack aufwies war seine Hand die sich kurz aus Hermines Haaren löste und nur den Mittelfinger freigab.

Mit der Zeit dämmerte es und die beiden schauten sich noch immer tief in ihre Augen. Jack wusste nicht wann er das letzte mal so viel Glück verspürt hatte doch er konnte spüren, dass es Hermine genau so ging. Wären sie nicht unterbrochen worden hätten sie wahrscheinlich noch Stunden so da gestanden und sich im Arm gehalten.

„Ähem." Fred räusperte sich und Jack und Hermine sahen ihn erschrocken an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich stören muss aber wir haben ein Problem. Jack wir brauchen deine Hilfe."

„Um was geht es denn?" Jack war zwar ziemlich genervt, dass man ihn gerade jetzt stören musste, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken.

„Nun ja. Jim, dein Ersatzmann, hat sich gerade geprügelt. Ich glaube sein Arm ist gebrochen. Auf jeden Fall wird er gerade ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Könntest du nicht...naja, ein letztes mal einspringen? Sonst müssten wir hier alles abblasen."

Jack schaute ihn ein wenig skeptisch an. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin ja nicht alleine hier und...ich hab lange nicht mehr gespielt."

Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Hey hör mal. Du wolltest mir sowieso noch was vorspielen."

„Macht es dir nichts aus hier alleine zu bleiben?" Er blickte nun Hermine an, die schüttelte aber nur den Kopf.

„Kein Problem. Deine Freunde hier schienen ja sehr unterhaltsam zu sein." Ihr Lächeln hatte ihn schon längst überredet bevor sie den Satz zu ende gesprochen hat.

„Na gut. Ich bin dabei. Let's Rock würd ich mal sagen." Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete sich Jack von Hermine und flüsterte ihr noch ins Ohr: „Lass dich einfach auf die Musik ein."

Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und Dunkelheit machte sich dort breit wo keine Lampen angebracht waren. Jack war mehr als erstaunt was seine alte Band aus sich gemacht hatte. Die Bühne war relativ groß und gut beleuchtet. Zum Glück konnte er sich noch an alles erinnern, auch wenn er vielleicht ein wenig aus der Übung sein würde. Aber er konnte sich noch an alle eigenen Lieder und Cover Songs erinnern. Der Bass dröhnte wobei er das Holz unter seinen Füßen vibrieren fühlen. Harte schnelle Schläge auf die Drums hinter ihm verschärften den Druck nur noch mehr. Einer ihrer ersten Songs. Die Gitarre zitterte unter seiner Hand und wurde von ihm bis zum Ende getriezt. Er fühlte momentan eine Power die er hier umwandeln konnte, die er schon lange vermisst hatte. Seine Texte kannte er inzwischen in und auswendig, sie hatten sich in seinen Kopf gebrannt und drangen ganz automatisch aus seiner Kehle hervor.

_Power of the Phoenix Flame_

_Rise little Phoenix, again and again_

_Fly up to the raging sky_

_There's nothing what holds you down_

_Phoenix fire in your eyes_

_Ashes to Ashes_

_Sands of time_

_Heavenly sky is near_

_Reborn in the Flames of death_

_The fire burns again – Phoenix Fire_

Inzwischen spielten sie bestimmt schon eine Stunde ihre alten Songs und Jack verspürte keinen Anflug von Müdigkeit. Am Ende des nächsten Liedes kam auch schon Fred mit dem Bass in der Hand auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihn an.

„Das klappt ja richtig gut heut." Ein breites Grinsen umspielte Freds Züge. „Wollen wir versuchen ob wirs heute hinbekommen?"

Jack nickte ihm zu und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Mikrofon. „Als nächstes drei zusammengehörige Lieder. Inzwischen kann ich den Text auch nach empfinden." Diabolisch lächelte er in die Menge, die das Glühen in seinen Augen zum Glück nicht sehen konnten. _Reiß dich zusammen_, dachte er sich. Er durfte hier oben vor allen Leuten auf keinen Fall seine Kerzen Show abziehen. Leise Töne spielte er und rief in sein Mikro die Worte _Something Wicked This Way Comes._ Eine Cover Song Trilogie zwar, doch fand er, dass dies ein würdiger Abschluss sein würde.

_Child of the wicked and ancient man_

_Baptized in black magic, their master plan_

Er blickte in die Menge vor sich und sah Hermine nicht sehr weit entfernt stehen. Er kannte auch die meißten der anderen Gesichter. Zwar würde er sie vermissen doch fand er, dass er hier einen guten Abschied feiern konnte. Das zweite Lied setzte ein und seine Gitarre schien mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Die Menge unter ihm schien sich zu amüsieren. Die Leuten warfen ihre verschwitzten Leiber aneinander. Haare flogen durch die Luft und verklebten mit dem Schweiß der erhitzten Köpfe. Bierflaschen konnte Jack durch die Musik nicht klirren hören, sehen hingegen schon. Er konnte endlich wieder die Welt um sich herum vergessen. Dieses Gefühl verlor er bis zum Schluss nicht. Ein Klaviersolo läutete nun den dritten Teil ein. Erst durch plötzliche Schläge der Drums und der Gitarren wurde dem Klavier ein jähes Ende gesetzt. Die Menge tobte und er wusste nicht so recht warum. Er fühlte Bässe in seiner Brust vibrieren.

_Hellfire rages in my eyes_

_Blood will fall like rain this night_

Die Worte kamen wie ein Schauder über seine Lippen. Er merkte nicht, dass seine Gitarre bereits Funken schlug. Sein Blick wanderte wie die der meißten gen Himmel. Er war hell erleuchtet. Ein magisches Licht vertrieb die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

_The coming curse, the anti-Christ, I am the Watcher's eye_

_I vindicate and cleanse the Earth of all mankind_

Das Licht bildete ein gleißend helles Zeichen am Firmament. Es kam ihm unangenehm bekannt vor. Er hatte dieses Zeichen schon einmal gesehen. Mit Hilfe eines Spiegels. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Er blickte suchend in die Menge. Hermine stand dort unten. Ihr Lächeln war nicht mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen war ihr Zauberstab in die Höhe gewandert. Die Menschen um sie herum schienen dies nicht zu bemerken. Zu beeindruckt sahen sie an den Himmel und auf die Bühne und hielten alles für einen Teil der Show. Im Augenwinkel konnte Jack nun schwarze Schemen wahrnehmen. Zu bekannt war ihm dieses Gefühl. Er spürte die Spannung die in er Luft lag.

_Mankind falls, something wicked comes_

Mit diesen Worten fühlte er seine Augen aufglühen. Wie in Zeitlupe erhoben sich seine Arme und schwangen seine Gitarre durch die Luft. Wie eine wirbelnde Streitaxt zerschnitt das Instrument die Atmosphäre vor ihm. Die Gitarre splitterte. Er hörte wie die Knochen des Kopfes vor ihm in tausend Stücke zerbarsten. Der Schädel schwang zur Seite. Unter der Kapuze spritzte das Blut hervor.

Inzwischen hatte er bemerkt, dass sich ein Kreis aus bestimmt zwanzig Roben um ihn geschlossen hatte. Instinktiv warf er sich zu Boden um nicht den erhobenen Zauberstäben zum Opfer zu fallen. Fast gleichzeitig schwirrten über seinen Kopf Flüche hinweg und verfehlten ihn nur um Haaresbreite. Schüsse waren entfernt zu hören genauso wie Schreie die durch die plötzlich verstummte Musik einen erschreckenden Effekt erzielten. Eine verzwickte Lage. Er wollte nicht schon wieder ein Inferno verursachen. Auch wenn seine Gefühle gerade im Dreieck sprangen. Seltsamer weise hingen seine Gedanken diesmal nur bei Hermine. Wo war sie? Haben die sie schon erwischt? Er musste sie hier wegbringen. Er lag auf dem Boden umkreist von diesen Todesser Typen. Gerade als er sich erheben wollte, spürte er eine Art Druckwelle. Doch er wusste sie ging diesmal nicht von ihm aus. Die Roben konnten sich nicht gegen diese Kraft wehren die auf sie einwirkte. Es riss sie von den Füßen und warf sie nach hinten. Jack erkannte seine Chance. Vor ihm lag der Weg zur Menge frei. Mit einem Satz sprang er von der Bühne und duckte sich kurz weg. Keine Sekunde später zischte ein grüner Lichtstrahl über ihm hinweg.

„Verdammt Jack, was ist hier los?" Fred saß geduckt neben ihm und sah ein wenig geschockt aus.

„Fred, sorg dafür, dass die Leute hier so schnell wie möglich weg kommen. Ich locke die Spinner weg. Machs gut." Mit den Worten war er auch schon wieder aufgesprungen und rannte in die Richtung in der er Hermine vermutete. Im Hasengalopp konnte er Schüssen von Shotguns ausweichen die sich ihren vernichtenden Weg in Richtung Bühne suchten. Die Schützen standen gedeckt hinter dem Bierwagen und ein paar Fässer. _Na klasse. Jetzt haben die die Wummen ausgepackt._

Was er allerdings vorfand als er endlich Hermine erreichte verschlug ihm den Atem. Die Frau die er vorhin noch im Arm gehalten hatte, die ihm so liebevoll in die Augen geblickt hatte, stand nun mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht in der aufgewühlten Menge. Er konnte eine Aura spüren die von ihr ausging. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab murmelte sie unverständliche Worte und ein nicht enden wollender Lichtstrahl wand sich in Richtung Bühne. Jack durchdrang die Atmosphäre die sich wie ein Schutzfilm vor Hermine gelegt hatte und sah sie fassungslos an. Das war momentan nicht die nette junge Frau mit der man Spaßen konnte. Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass dies nicht die erste Schlacht war die sie schlug. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr. Jack war sich nicht sicher wie sie reagieren würde und packte sie dennoch am Arm.

„Hermine, alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie behutsam.

Erschrocken wandte sie ihren Blick zu ihm, doch ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. Jack hätte ja mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit das sie ihm nun um den Hals fiel und ihm einen Kuss gab. „Ich hab gedacht sie hätten dich, nachdem du da oben umgefallen bist."

Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf. Für Unterhaltungen war später noch genug Zeit. Jetzt mussten sie hier weg. „Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen Süße. Jetzt komm, wir müssen hier weg."

Jack nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie mussten irgendwie in die Nähe des Lagerhauses kommen. Zwar wusste er nicht genau was dort gelagert wurde aber auf jeden Fall würden da nicht so viele Leute sein. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter bestätigte sich seine Vermutung. Die Todesser verfolgten sie. Zwar waren sie noch ein Stück weit entfernt doch kamen sie näher und schleuderten mit irgendwelchen Flüchen um sich. Das helle Zeichen prangte noch immer wie eine Sonne am Himmel.

„Kennst du einen Zauber der deinen Körper vor einem Aufprall schützt?" rief Jack über seine Schulter.

„Ja, aber wieso..."

„Keine Zeit, machs einfach. Vertrau mir." Er sah noch wie Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab während sie rannte auf sich selbst zielte und Jack folgte. Dieser war nun an einem Motorrad angekommen und zog Hermine hinter sich auf die Sitzbank. Zum Glück hatte er schon mit dreizehn Jahren gelernt, wie man solche Maschinen kurz schließt.

„Weißt du wie man so ein Ding fährt?" Hermine klang ein wenig außer Atem.

„Vertrau mir ein einfach," rief Jack über seine Schulter. „Halt dich nur sehr gut an mir fest."

Mit den Worten startete der Motor und die Reifen drehten auch schon durch. Ein lautes quietschen war zu hören als eine kleine Rauchwolke am Hinterrad aufloderte und das Motorrad beschleunigte. Mehrere Lichtblitze verfehlten die beiden. Im Rückspiegel nahm Jack eine Explosion war in Form eines Feuerpilzes. Die Druckwelle brachte das Fahrzeug ein wenig zum erzitterten, doch Jack hielt es auf der Bahn. Er spürte Arme die ihn umschlangen und den Körper der sich an ihn presste. Sie fuhren in die Dunkelheit davon.

„Verdammte Kacke. Verfolgen die uns mit Besen oder was?" rief Jack über seine Schulter. Er hatte gerade in den Rückspiegel geschaut und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

Schätzungsweise zwanzig Besen flogen knapp fünzig Meter hinter ihnen her. Die schwarzen Roben flatterten im Wind und boten einen gespenstigen Anblick. Verschieden farbige Lichtblitze schossen immer wieder an Jack und Hermine vorbei nur knapp verfehlten diese ihr Ziel. Jack schlängelte sich gekonnt an Autos vorbei die auf der Autobahn in die dunkle Nacht entkommen wollten. Die Scheinwerfer konnten die Schwärze nur bruchstückhaft durchdringen. Sirenengeheul drang durch das Geheul des Motors. Im Rückspiegel konnte er nun neben den vielen Besen einige Streifenwagen erkennen. Die Besenreiter ließen sich von der Polizei allerdings recht wenig beeindrucken. Jack fragte sich allmählich wie schnell diese Besen sein mochten. Sie waren nicht abzuschütteln und näherten sich immer schneller dem Motorrad. Zu beiden Seiten waren sie inzwischen zu ihnen aufgeschlossen. Die Personen die neben ihm her flogen grinsten mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Wahnsinn in sein Gesicht. Seine telekinetischen Kräfte wurden der Bedrohung nur spärlich her. Zum Teil erledigten sich ihre Verfolger von selbst indem sie mit einem Lastwagen kollidierten.

„Das hast du davon du Sackratte," schrie Jack mit einem Blick nach hinten.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir da hinten?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Halt dich bloß fest. AWHOOOOOOO." Trotz der verzwickten Lage hatte Jack gerade ein hoch Gefühl. Vielleicht ein Geschwindigkeitsrausch, vielleicht waren es auch nur besoffene Würmer in seinem Kopf obwohl er kaum etwas getrunken hatte. Das wusste er selbst nicht.

Jedes mal wenn er es schaffte einen Verfolger mittels Gedanken wegzuschleudern schloss allerdings ein neuer zu ihnen auf. Jack wusste nicht wie lange sie ihnen noch entkommen konnten. Teilweise hatte er die Chance vereinzelte Besenenden in brand zu stecken. Doch war er zu sehr auf die Fahrbahn konzentriert.

Er fühlte nur noch einen Arm um seine Taille und vernahm eine vertraute laute Stimme hinter sich. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und wurden vom Fahrtwind nach hinten gedrückt.

„Kommt in die Nähe vom St. Mungos. Wir haben hier ein Problem." Scheinbar war Hermine gerade am _telefonieren_. Doch die Antwort aus dem Spiegel konnte er nicht hören.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Kommt hin."

Jack wunderte sich ein bisschen. Doch hatte er momentan keine Zeit Fragen zu stellen. Er triezte die Rennmaschine bis zum letzten. Inzwischen hatten sie 240 km/h auf dem Tacho und immer noch verfolgten sie bestimmt fünfzehn Besen. Abgesehen von denen die immer dichter an ihren Seiten klebten. Lichtblitze verfehlten nur sehr Knapp ihre Köpfe.

„Jack, wir apparieren gleich. Schaffst du das?"

„Was? Jetzt, hier?" Hermine musste verrückt geworden sein. Sie heizten gerade mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit über die Autobahn und sie wollte jetzt rumteleportieren? _Die muss vollkommen verrückt sein, _dachte sich Jack. _Man oh man, ich glaub ich bin verknallt._ Mit einem belustigtem Grinsen trat Jack noch etwas fester aufs Gas und holte das letzte aus der Maschine heraus.

_Soviel viel nun erst einmal zu Jacks kleinem Abenteuerurlaub im fernen Deutschland. Wie vereinzelte Leser vielleicht gemerkt haben knisterts da ein bissl zwischen den zweien...doch ob sie noch viel Spaß daran haben oder die beiden als kleines Häufchen Blech im Straßengraben landen werden wir wohl erst in der nächsten Episode erfahren wenn es wieder heißt: Harry Potterand the Legions of Chaos" und einer Brandneuen Folge mit viel Spaß und einem kunterbuntem Reigen an Zauberei in..."Ein Treffen des Ordens."_

_Auf jeden Fall wird es wieder um den Phönix gehen, um seltsame Zeichen, um einen bekloppten Metal Head der wahrscheinlich bei den Chippendales ausgebrochen ist und eine neue kleine Freundin findet und natürlich wird Gandalf auch wieder mit von der Partie sein (auch wenn der sich in der Geschichte verlaufen hat)._

_Also jetzt ist es an euch, schreibt mir bitte alle Kommis. Ob gut ob schlecht ich freu mich über jeden Kommentar. Bis dahin liebe Grüße euer _

_Earl of Shag (Herrscher der Sülznasen)_

_Zusatzdisclaimer:_

_Der Song „Phoenix Fire" ist alleiniges Produkt des kranken Hirns vom Shag selbst._

_Die "Wicked Trilogie" stammt von Iced Earth vom fabelhaften Album "Something wicked this way comes". Besteht aus drei Liedern (deshalb auch Trilogie und nicht Quadrilogie oder so):_

_Prophecy_

_Birth of the wicked_

_The cuming curse_

_Diese Songs kann ich nur jedem wärmsten empfehlen. Auf jeden Fall muss ich immer an Jack denken bei dem göttlichen Gedudel. _


	19. Enthüllungen

**19. Enthüllungen**

_Eine kleine Anmerkung vorne weg. Gedanken die ich bisher „zitiert" habe und ausschnitte von Songtexten oder dergleichen sind ja bisher in der wundervollen Kursivschrift hier von mir eingeblendet worden. Nun ist es aber so, dass Jack ja auch französisch babbelt. Und das wird ab sofort auch in kursiv dargestellt. Erstens denk ich nicht, dass ihr euch bei den Passagen mit einem Wörterbuch hinsetzen wollt und zweitens will ich euch mein Französisch nicht antun. Gut so viel dazu und nun auf in die steinigen Gefielde von Jack dem Ripper...oh ne, entschuldigt. War eine andere Geschichte. Ihr wisst ja wo es jetzt weitergeht. Zur Erinnerung...in der letzten Folge hat Jack ein wenig Musik gemacht und rumgeträllert, ein paar Todessern auf die Nase gebummt, eben mal kurz mit Hermine angebandelt und etwas die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung einer deutschen Autobahn ausgereizt. Und jetzt seid gespannt ob das gut geht in..."Enthüllungen"._

„Vertrau mir. Lenk sie nur kurz ab." Mit dieser Antwort drückte sie sich wieder an ihn. Es machte den Eindruck als würde sie in ihrer Jackentasche kramen. Jack hob reflexartig die Hand und eine riesige Welle aus Feuer löste sich von ihm und flog den Besen entgegen. Im Rückspiegel konnte er sehen wie ihre Verfolger versuchten auszuweichen. Ob es ihnen gelang konnte er nicht mehr sehen. Er spürte Hermine an sich gepresst und die Maschine unter seinem Hintern die durch einen engen Raum gezogen wurden. Die Reifen berührten keinen Boden mehr so viel stand fest. Orientieren konnte sich Jack erst wieder als er spürte wie das Motorrad auf dem Boden aufsetzte, die Geschwindigkeit immer noch beibehaltend. Instinktiv drückte er sich vom Sitz, Hermine spürte er immer noch an seinem Rücken. Sie schwebten kurze Zeit auf der Stelle und sahen wie ihre Maschine weiter vorwärts schlitterte direkt auf eine Hauswand zu. Unsanft landete er auf dem Boden. Seine Begleiterin folgte ihm bei der Landung und fiel auf ihn.

„Aua. Lass dir das bloß nicht zur Angewohnheit werden," grinste Jack sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss den sie leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Während sie versuchten sich aufzurappeln hörten sie auch schon Schritte die sich ihnen eilig näherten. Hermine hatte schon zum Schutz ihren Zauberstab gehoben doch erkannten sie sehr schnell die ihnen bekannten Gesichter. Zum Glück konnten sie sonst niemanden auf der Straße sehen, die nur von ein paar Straßenlaternen beleuchtet wurde. „WHHUUUUUUUUHHUUUUU. Was für eine Fahrt." Jack war noch immer ein wenig im Geschwindigkeitsrausch gefangen und blickte auf die heraneilenden Personen. Allerdings wunderte sich Jack ein wenig, da sie nur zu zweit waren, nämlich Harry und Ginny.

„Sagt mal, ihr zwei seid die Verstärkung? Ich hab eigentlich mit einer ganzen Armee gerechnet," begrüßte sie Jag grinsend.

„Hi ihr zwei. Euch kann man wohl nicht unbesorgt aus den Augen lassen, was?" entgegnete Ginny mit einem Blick auf den Trümmerhaufen auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Hermine stand noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen weshalb sie nun von Jack an der Seite gestützt wurde. Sie blickte währenddessen ihre zwei Freunde freudig an. „Uns geht es ja gut. Wir haben nur eine etwas rasante Flucht hinter uns. Warum seht ihr so verschlafen aus?"

Ginny gähnte doch Harry schaffte es ihr zu antworten. „Na hör mal. Wir haben vier Uhr morgens. Was habt ihr denn die ganze Nacht getrieben? Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Können wir das nicht morgen besprechen?" unterbrach ihn Ginny. „Ich bin hundemüde. Und ihr zwei kommt jetzt mit zu uns. Wer weiß wer euch noch nach London gefolgt ist."

Mit diesen Worten wurden sie von Harry und Ginny gepackt und bevor sich Jack versah fanden sie sich in einer kleinen Wohnung wieder. Sie standen in einem Wohnzimmer vor zwei Sofas. An den Wänden standen ein paar Regale und Schränke herum und wurden nur ab und an von einzelnen Pflanzen teilweise verdeckt. Als sich Jack auf eines der Sofas gesetzt hatte spürte er, dass er nicht ganz so fit war wie er sich bis eben noch fühlte. Der vergangene Tag forderte seinen Tribut und den hatte er jetzt zu zahlen. Er hörte noch Harrys Stimme die immer weiter entfernt zu sein schien. Doch seine Augen fielen ihm langsam zu. Er glitt hinüber in eine Welt die so surreal war wie ein Gemälde Dalis.

Der nächste Tag ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Dumpfe Geräusche drangen durch Jacks Trommelfell und vertrieben die kleinen pinselnden Äffchen die gerade seine Gedanken mit bunten Bildern ausgefüllt hatten. Er war sich bewusst, dass er nun bald seine Gliedmaßen strecken musste doch nutzte er die Zeit bis dahin noch ein wenig in diesem angenehmen dösigen Zustand zu verweilen. Besonders da er etwas warmes weiches an sich fühlte, dass gestern Abend noch nicht da gewesen war. Dieses Etwas verbreitete einen angenehmen Duft und kitzelte sein rechtes Ohr mit vereinzelten Strähnen. Jack spürte einen Arm der über seine Brust verlief und stoßweise, langsame und dennoch rhythmische Luftzüge, die immer wieder auf seinen Hals trafen. Gestern morgen spürte er bereits den selben Atem doch heute konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern wie sie hier neben ihn gekommen war. Aber es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte einfach noch dieses Gefühl ein paar Momente länger genießen.

Kurze Zeit später spürte er zwei Augenpaare die auf ihm und seinem menschlichen Kissen ruhten.

„Sollen wir sie wecken?" er konnte die Stimme Ginnys hören, obwohl sie nur flüsterte.

„Nein, sollt ihr nicht." Jacks Stimme war mehr ein leises Brummen als eine Ansammlung von Wörtern.

„Was sollen sie nicht?" Hermine hatte sich ein kleines Stückchen bewegt. Jack fand ihren Versuch ihren Kopf tiefer in seinen Nacken zu wühlen sehr angenehm. Auch ihre Stimme war ein kaum hörbares gebrummel.

„Uns wecken," brummte Jack zurück.

„Ich find die beiden süß", hörte Jack die Stimme von Ginny wieder während Harry anfing zu lachen.

„Harry? Ginny?" Hermine klang erschrocken und fiel vom Sofa.

Jack wusste nicht so richtig wie ihm geschah und sah sich verschlafen verwirrt um. Zwei lachende Personen standen vor dem Sofa und eine errötete Hermine saß neben ihm auf dem Boden.

„Läuft da etwas zwischen euch?" Harry hatte sich wieder gefasst und blickte nun gemeinsam mit Ginny von Jack zu Hermine und wieder zurück.

„Nein." Diese Antwort kam eindeutig zu schnell und von beiden gleichzeitig. Für diese Antwort ernteten sie nur misstrauische Blicke.

„Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen:" Hermine hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt und zu Jack auf das Sofa gesetzt.

„Das muss euch doch nicht peinlich sein. Wir frühstücken jetzt. Wenn ihr fertig seid, kommt in die Küche. Ach Jack, ich hoffe du weißt, dass sie anstrengend sein kann?" Belustigt drehte sich Harry um und konnte gerade so einem Schuh ausweichen der an seinem Kopf vorbei flog und ging durch die geöffnete Schiebetür in die Küche.

Jack wandte sich darauf an Hermine und zog ihren Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand zu sich heran und küsste sie. „Ich liebe Herausforderungen," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, stand auf und ging durch eine Tür hinter der er die Toilette vermutete. Während einer kleinen Sitzung ließ er den gestrigen Tag noch einmal Revue passieren. Er fand seine neue Freundin umwerfend. Sie sah gut aus und im Gegensatz zu den Beziehungen die er bisher hatte, konnte er mit ihr sogar interessante Gespräche führen. Er hatte ein letztes mal mit seiner alten Band Musik gemacht. Diese beiden Ereignisse nahm er zum Anlass die Beerdigung in den Hintergrund zu rücken. Noch immer schmerzte es, wenn er sich an die drei Särge zurück erinnerte die nun sechs Fuß unter der Erde schlummerten. Nur woher haben die Todesser gewusst wo er zu finden war? Hat ihn vielleicht jemand von seinen alten Freunden verraten? Und wenn ja, woher hatte dieser jemand Kontakt zu den Todessern? Rätsel über Rätsel zogen wie nebligen Schwaden an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Würde er irgendwann Antworten erhalten, die nicht noch mehr Fragen aufwarfen?

Sein Spiegelbild blickte ihn ein wenig verstört an, als er sich daran machte sich ein wenig zu waschen. Ein paar Schrammen hatte er gestern abbekommen. Scheinbar aber keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Ein Fluch ist wie es aussah ziemlich dicht an ihm vorbei gekommen. Ein Stück seiner Lederjacke war angesengt. Sein T-Shirt war zwar etwas zerknautsch, doch gab es immer noch den Blick zu den darunter liegenden Muskeln und den Ansätzen schwarzer Linien auf seinem Arm frei.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche warf er die Jacke über einen Stuhl und konnte gerade noch das Ende einer Unterhaltung mit anhören.

„Harry hör auf so doof zu grinsen. Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr." Das war Hermines Stimme.

Jack wartete noch um die Ecke um nicht gerade jetzt hereinplatzen zu müssen. Dabei hörte er die Antwort von Ginny. „Wir freuen uns für euch. Nach Ron, hast du ja bisher keinen Mann an dich heran gelassen."

Diesen Augenblick empfand Jack als genau richtig das Gespräch unliebsam zu unterbrechen. Er schritt durch die offene Schiebetür und wurde geblendet von der Sonne die durch das offene Fenster schielte und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch neben Hermine.

„Guten Morgen. Jetzt bin ich wach." Er blickte in die Runde und sah genau, dass er sie gerade in einem Gespräch unterbrochen hatte. „Tratscht ruhig weiter. Ich esse schon mal was, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt." Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich eine Scheibe Brot und toastete sie auf seiner Handfläche. Da um ihn herum immer noch kein Wort gesprochen wurde und er noch fragendere Blicke erntete als zuvor fuhr er weiter fort. „Na hört mal. Warum sollen diese Kräfte nicht auch für nützliche Dinge gut sein?"

„Irgendwie hat er recht." Harry nickte und fing mit den anderen beiden auch an zu essen. Jack und Hermine mussten nun natürlich erzählen was auf ihrer Reise vorgefallen war. Zwar hatte Hermine gestern Nacht noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten erwähnt, doch musste nun die gesamte Geschichte erzählt werden. Beide nahmen die Geschichte mit einem Nicken war, doch wussten auch sie nicht wie die Todesser auf sie aufmerksam geworden sein könnten.

„Was habt ihr heute vor? Ich muss noch mal im Ministerium vorbei schauen und noch das nächste Ordenstreffen vorbeireiten. Heute Abend um sechs Uhr bei den Weasleys. Ab nächster Woche werden wir dann den Grimauldplatz nutzen. Aber heute kommen nicht sehr viele."

Jack schaute sich fragend um und blieb mit seinem Blick auf Hermine hängen. „Ich weiß nicht. Stehe ich noch unter deiner Obhut, Zuckerschneckchen?"

Harry prustete bei dem letzten Wort seinen Kaffe aus und konnte einem Hustenanfall nicht mehr ausweichen. Hermine schaute grimmig zu Jack herüber, doch konnte den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht lange beibehalten. „Nenn mich nicht so, sonst verwandel ich dich in eine Wüstenrennmaus. Aber natürlich stehst du noch unter meiner _Aufsicht_. Ich muss noch mal schnell nach Hogwarts. Ich dachte ich bringe dich bei den Weasleys vorbei und komme dann bald nach. Dann kannst du in der Zeit nach deinen Sachen schauen."

Ginny nickte bestätigend. „Ja, Mum hat gesagt du kannst dich ganz frei bei ihnen zu Hause bewegen. Deine Sachen sind glaube ich in dem Zimmer in dem du immer geschlafen hast."

Das Frühstück war nach kurzer Zeit beendet. Die Teller spülten sich gerade in der Spüle von selbst während Harry eine Tasche nahm und seiner Freundin einen Abschiedskuss gab. „Also bis nachher Schatz. Jack, Zuckerschneckchen wir sehen uns auf der Versammlung." Harry gelang es nicht schnell genug zu apparieren. Ein Salzstreuer traf in am Kopf kurz bevor er sich mit einem leisen plop und einem lauten AU auflöste.

„Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse wegen diesem Scherz?" fragte Jack behutsam Hermine die von einer belustigten Ginny den Pfefferstreuer weggenommen bekam. Doch ihr Blick verriet ihm die Antwort schneller als ihr Mund.

„Nein bin ich nicht. Aber ich denke wir machen uns auch auf den weg." Mit einem Lächeln stand sie auf und zog Jack hinter sich her. „Danke für die Hilfe Ginny, bis nachher."

Ginny winkte ihnen zum Abschied bis sich vor Jacks Augen wieder alles drehte. Er hasste dieses Gefühl und machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, nie wieder Cocktailfrüchte durch einen Strohalm zu saugen. Sie fanden sich etwa hundert Meter vom Fuchsbau entfernt wieder. Ein kurzes Stück lief sie noch mit Jack den Weg entlang bis er sie zum Abschied in seine Arme zog.

„Beeil dich," hauchte er ihr ins Ohr während sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

„Wenn wir dann an dieser Stelle weiter machen..." entgegnete sie mit einem leisen Lächeln. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und die Zeit schien auf ein neues still zu stehen.

Kurze Zeit später fand sich Jack alleine in einem verlassenen Fuchsbau wieder. Er wusste inzwischen wo die Weasleys ihren Ersatzschlüssel deponierten und fand ihn relativ schnell hinter einem alten Topf in ihrem Schuppen. Seine Sachen waren, wie Ginny es vermutete, in dem Zimmer in dem er bisher untergebracht war. Die Miniaturausgaben seiner Habseligkeiten sahen in diesem Zustand schon ein bisschen zum Lachen aus. Zum Glück hatte Hermine ihm gezeigt wie er die Sachen wieder vergrößern konnte. Außerdem hatte Hermine ihm die Sachen noch einmal verkleinert so das er den Karton gerade so in seine Jackentasche packen konnte. Sie hatte eine Sprachaktivierung auf die einzelnen Gegenstände gelegt um es ihm zu vereinfachen. Aber er suchte nur eine bestimmte Sache. Die Nacht war eindeutig zu kurz und so wollte er sich ein wenig entspannen, in der Sonne liegen und auf Hermine warten. So griff er nach seiner Akustik Gitarre und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in den Garten zu dem Baum unter dem er nun schon des Öfteren gesessen hatte und spielte ein paar Melodien. Jack empfand es als sehr idyllisch wie die Sonne den Baum zwang einen langen Schatten über ihn zu werfen und nur vereinzelt ein paar Vögel zwitschern hörte. Auch wenn er die Tatsache sehr seltsam fand, dass seine lästigen Verfolger in den schwarzen Roben noch nicht an diesem Ort aufgetaucht sind. Vielleicht haben sie bei seiner Ankunft hier gemerkt, dass hier zu viele ihrer Feinde wohnen. Oder sie dachten ganz einfach, dass Jack nicht so dämlich wäre hier zu bleiben wenn sie wussten wo er sich aufhält.

Eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel unterbrach seine Melodie und die Gedanken denen er hinterher hing. Ein kleines Mädchen hatte sich plötzlich neben ihn gesetzt und starrte ihn mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht an. Er erkannte sie schnell wieder. Es war die Tochter von Bill und seiner Frau, die, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, Fleur hieß.

„Na Kleine. Wo kommst du denn her?" wandte sich Jack nun an sie.

„Von meiner Mama. Bist du der Scheck?" entgegnete sie seine Frage.

Jack stutzte kurz, doch verstand er relativ schnell was sie meinte. „Ja der bin ich und wie heißt du?"

„Lucille. Das ist französisch weißt du?"

„Lucie. Nerv den armen Mann nicht so," drang nun eine Stimme hinter ihnen hervor. Eine junge Frau mit blondem Haar war erschienen und hielt neben Jack und Lucille an.

„_Sie stört mich nicht." _Jack hatte sie auf Französisch angesprochen und blickte nun in ein verwirrtes Gesicht, dass verzweifelt nach einem Ton suchte.

„_Sprechen sie kein Französisch?"_

„_Doch doch, ich wusste nur nicht, dass sie"_

„_Meine Mutter kam aus Frankreich," _unterbrach er sie und zupfte nun weiter auf seinem Instrument rum.

„_Dann würde ich mich nachher noch gerne mit ihnen unterhalten, Jack. Jetzt habe ich Molly versprochen schon mal etwas vorzubereiten. Sie ist noch einkaufen. Kommst du Lucie?"_ wandte sie sich nun an ihre Tochter.

„Nein, ich bleibe bei Scheck." Mit diesen Worten lehnte sie sich an Jacks Seite worauf er sich ein grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.

„_Ist schon gut. Ich freue mich über so nette Gesellschaft."_ Mit diesen Worten wuschelte Jack der kleinen über den Kopf. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie die gleichen langen silbern blonden Haare hatte wie ihre Mutter. Außerdem fand es Jack faszinierend wie schnell sie zwischen Englisch und Französisch wechseln konnte. Ihm selbst fiel das in diesem Alter noch sehr schwer. Nachdem ihre Mutter in Richtung Fuchsbau verschwunden war, kam er auch nicht drum herum ihr zu zeigen wie man ein paar Töne aus dem Instrument heraus bekam. Doch machte es ihr mit der Zeit mehr Spaß auf seinem Schoß rumzuhopsen und ihm Witze zu erzählen. Nach einiger Zeit gab sie Jack noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte ebenfalls auf den Fuchsbau zu. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter helfen und dort ihre Spielsachen suchen. Jack fand die Kleine einfach nur süß. So wandte er sich wieder seiner Gitarre zu und meinte beiläufig ohne sich umzudrehen: „Wie lange bist du schon da Süße?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte bevor er ihren Atem wieder im Nacken spürte und Lippen an seinem Hals entlang wanderten. „Eine Weile bin ich schon da. Muss ich eifersüchtig sein?" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Währenddessen ließ Jack seine Gitarre zur Seite schweben und zog Hermine zu sich nach vorne.

„Nö. Ich habe alles was ich will." Beide legten sie sich mit diesen Worten unter den Baum auf die Wiese und untersuchten beharrlich die Augen des jeweils anderen. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss folgte und die Hände der beiden gingen auf Wanderschaft. Jack fühlte deutlich ein loderndes Gefühl das in ihm aufbrodelte. Doch war es diesmal keine Wut oder das Gefühl des Zorns, dass bisher immer mit dieser Wärme einherging.

„Du hast ja nicht sehr lange gebraucht," wandte Jack seine Worte an Hermine.

„Naja, ich hatte ja einen guten Grund mich zu beeilen." Ihre Finger spielten nun mit seinen Haaren die ein wenig konfus wirkten und in leichten Wellen hinter seinem Gesicht verliefen. Jack wusste, dass er mehr für sie empfand als eine einfache Freundschaft. Er spürte deutlich eine Zuneigung die er bisher zu keiner Frau gespürt hatte.

„Was ist das zwischen uns Hermine...ich meine, denkst du nicht, dass das zwischen uns sehr schell gegangen ist?" Jack wollte wenigstens Gewissheit haben bevor er sich vollkommen auf eine Beziehung einlässt.

Hermine schaute ihn ein wenig erschrocken an. „Mein Gefühl hat mich noch nie in die Irre geführt. Ich weiß wenn ich etwas will und ich fühle, dass es richtig ist. Wieso? Glaubst du das wir einen Fehler machen?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich finde es wunderbar. Ich finde dich wunderbar."

Wieder strich er ihr durch die Haare. Sie fühlten sich weich und seidig an. „Ich möchte nur das du weißt, dass du kein Abenteuer sein sollst und ich dich nicht gleich wieder verlieren möchte." Auf diese Worte schüttelte Hermine nur den Kopf und näherte sich Jack zu einem bestätigendem Kuss. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben bis Jack fast tonlos noch einige Worte herausbrachte.

„Du weißt, dass es mit mir nicht einfach werden wird? Ich meine, du kennst ja meine _Probleme._"

„Ich kann hartnäckig sein. So schnell wirst du mich jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr los. Allerdings sollte ich mit Ron reden. Wir haben uns zwar vor fünf Jahren getrennt aber ich denke das bin ich ihm schuldig," entgegnete ihm Hermine.

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Jack lächelte ihr entgegen und ihre Gesichter trafen sich zu einem erneuten Kuss. „Du solltest aber wissen, dass wir nicht mehr alleine sind." Er schielte mit seinen Augen nach oben in das Geäst des Baumes. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und erkannte den Adler der sich auf einem Ast niedergelassen hatte.

Hermine musste lachen. „Harry du Spanner." Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand warf sie einen kleinen Stein in die Luft worauf sich der Alder kreischend in die Luft erhob und ein paar Kreise über das Grundstück zog bis er bei einem alten Mann, mit inzwischen fast nur noch weißem Haar, auf der Schulter landete der seinen Weg in Richtung Fuchsbau fortsetzte. Er wandte sich nicht zu den beiden um, die immer noch unter dem Baum lagen, ihm nachsahen und gleichzeitig den Kopf schüttelten.

„Ich glaube die Sitzung fängt jetzt bald an. Wir sollten vielleicht hinter her gehen." Hermine neigte ihren Kopf zu einem letzten Kuss an Jack und stand auf. Nachdem sich Jack seine Gitarre auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte, gingen sie nun Hand in Hand den schmalen Weg entlang auf den Eingang des Hauses zu.

„Wie fandest du eigentlich die Musik gestern? Hab ich ganz vergessen dich zu fragen."

„Eigentlich ganz nett. Naja der Text am Schluss hat mich ein bisschen beunruhigt aber sonst...das eben hat mir besser gefallen," antwortete sie ihm.

Vor der Tür saßen Harry und Ron auf einer Bank und unterhielten sich doch hielten sie inne nachdem Jack und Hermine vor ihnen stoppten.

„Hi Ron. Harry. Irgendwann musst du mir den Trick mal zeigen." Jack sah Harry eindringlich an, doch der zwinkerte ihm nur zu.

„Albus möchte dich noch sprechen Jack," kam es nun von Harry mit einem etwas ernsterem Ton. „Er ist im Wohnzimmer." Jack wandte sich um und wollte eigentlich Hermine hinter sich herziehen. Doch sie sah ihn eindringlich an und sagte: „Geh schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich."

Mit einem nicken öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Er grüßte die Runde und lehnte seine Gitarre an die Wand. Dumbledore, Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Ginny und Remus erwiderten seinen Gruß worauf er sich neben Dumbledore auf einem Sessel niederließ. Dieser schaute ihn mal wieder mit einem unbrechbarem Blick an und kam auch sofort ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt.

„Hallo Jack. Darf ich fragen was auf eurer Reise vorgefallen ist?"

Jack sah ein wenig irritiert aus. Hatte Harry schon mit ihnen über ihre holprige Heimreise gesprochen? Scheinbar laß Dumbledore seine Gedanken in seinen Augen ab, da er ihm eine Zeitung reichte. Der Tagesprophet. Wie immer geschmückt mit reichhaltigen, sich bewegenden Fotos und einem Artikel auf der Titelseite, der Jacks Atem stocken ließ.

**Todesser in Deutschland**

Jack überflog kurz die Zeilen und war erstaunt wie detailliert die Ausführungen darin waren. Das Zeichen am Himmel war ja kaum zu übersehen. Aber das sie von der Verfolgungsjagd wussten überraschte ihn doch. Seine Augen weiteten sich besonders als er die Zeile erreichte in der von zahlreichen Todesopfern auf Muggelseite berichtet wurde.

„Haben sie eine Ahnung wie die Todesser auf eure Spur gekommen sein könnten?" Dumbledores Ton war so ruhig wie immer. Doch Jack antwortete nur mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln. Die Luft wich ihm aus seiner Lunge, unfähig auch nur ein Wort mit seinen Lippen formen zu können starrte er auf die Zeitung. Doch Remus Lupin brach die Stille; Jack hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass er sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte. „Wir machen dir keinen Vorwurf Jack. Wir machen uns eher sorgen."

„Wer ist tot?" Jack hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden. Es war ihm egal wie viele Menschen etwas gesehen haben, was sie nicht hätten sehen sollen. Sei es Magie oder Männer in schwarzen Roben. Er machte sich mehr Sorgen um seine alten Freunde. Doch ahnte er schon die Antwort bevor sie über Dumbledores Lippen drang.

„Wir haben keine Namen erhalten. Ich habe vorhin mit dem Minister gesprochen. Er hat gesagt es waren vier Tote auf einer Bühne und ungefähr zehn die durch eine Explosion in der Nähe eines Lagerhauses umgekommen waren."

Jack starrte ihn ungläubig an. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Wie viele Opfer sollte er noch hinter sich lassen bis er endlich Ruhe finden würde.

Jack schüttelte erneut den Kopf und formte eher Worte in die Leere als jemanden bestimmtes anzublicken. „Sie sind auf einmal aufgetaucht. Sie kamen aus dem Nichts. Einen konnte ich erwischen bevor ich mit Hermine geflohen bin. Wir wollten unschuldige Opfer vermeiden und sind abgehauen um sie weg zu locken." Er formte auf seiner offenen Handfläche einen kleinen Feuerball der leise um seine eigene Achse kreiste und starrte diesen einfach an. „Ich habe das Feuer nicht nach außen dringen lassen. Und doch gab es wieder unschuldige Opfer." Das er seine Verfolger mit einer Feuerwelle abgelenkt hatte, verschwieg er lieber.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du deine Kräfte so langsam unter Kontrolle hast. Dennoch wirst du dich demnächst mit dem Abteilungschef der Magischen Strafverfolgung auseinandersetzen müssen. Verheimlichen konnten wir dem Ministerium deine Verwicklung in die Angelegenheit nicht mehr."

Jack nickte zustimmend und formte einen weiteren Feuerball in seiner Hand und ließ beide nebeneinander Kreisen. Den Tanz den die beiden Sonnen aufführten fand er unbeschreiblich schön. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl ging von den Bällen aus die gleichmäßig um seine Hand kreisten und sich gegenseitig jagten. Erst als Hermine sich neben ihn auf die Lehne des Sessels setzte blickte er auf und ließ die beiden Kugel alleine vor sich hin tänzeln. Sie lächelte ihn an und strich ihm durch sein Haar.

„Na, und was gab es draußen noch?" fragte er sie.

„Erzähl ich dir später." Mit diesen Worten näherte sie einen Finger den beiden Feuerbällen die augenblicklich ihre Bewegungen einstellten. Eine unter der Hand und die andere über seiner Handfläche. Hermines Hand wanderte immer näher und zeigte keine Spur von Schmerzen. Weder ihr Gesicht verzog sich, noch schreckte ihre Hand aufgrund der Hitze zurück.

„Fass es ruhig an Hermine." Jack blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Aber..."

„Wenn ich es nicht will, passiert dir nichts."

Hermine strich behutsam mit einem Finger über den kleinen Feuerball. Sie fing an ihn zu streicheln. „Das fühlt sich toll an."

Dumbledore lächelte ihm zu, Remus Lupin starrte das Geschehen, wie auch der Rest der Leute um sie herum, begeistert an. Schließlich brach Harry das Schweigen. „Ähm, ich denke wir sollten mit der Sitzung beginnen. Ihr könnt ja nachher weiter spielen."

Als sich alle versammelten und an dem magisch vergrößerten Esstisch niedergelassen hatten, ergriff Dumbledore das Wort. „Liebe Freunde. Es ist schön, dass ihr gekommen seid. Die restlichen konnten leider nicht auf die Schnelle erscheinen und entschuldigen ihr Fehlen. Leider haben wir keine allzu guten Nachrichten. Wir können nun mit Gewissheit sagen, dass die Todesser wieder aktiv sind. Die Begegnung von Hermine und Jack gestern Nacht ist scheinbar schon allen anwesenden bekannt. Was mich beunruhigt ist die Tatsache, dass es keine englischen Todesser sind. Sie stammen eindeutig aus Deutschland." Dumbledore blickte verschwörerisch über seine Halbmondbrille auf Jack hinab. „Einer von ihnen wurde mit einer zertrümmerten Schädeldecke aufgefunden und befindet sich momentan im Koma."

Jack sah ihm entgegen und wollte gerade das Wort ergreifen, als Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff. „Es beweist auf jeden Fall, dass die Todesser wieder aktiv sind und das nicht nur hier bei uns. Wir wissen nicht in wie vielen Ländern sie ihre Ableger haben, doch täglich hören wir momentan von Aktivitäten aus verschiedenen Ländern. Darunter Deutschland, Norwegen, Frankreich und Ägypten. Das sind nur die bisher bekannten Gebiete in denen sie öffentlich aufgetreten sind und ihre Spuren hinterlassen haben."

„Was hältst du von diesem neuen Zeichen?" unterbrach ihn nun Ron mit einem fragenden Blick. „Das dunkle Mal benutzen sie scheinbar nicht mehr."

Hermine schaute in die Runde und blieb mit ihrem Blick auf Jack hängen. „Ich glaube dazu haben wir vielleicht einen Hinweis." Nachdem die anwesenden ihr fragende Blicke zuwarfen fuhr sie fort. „Kannst du es ihnen zeigen Jack?" Die Blicke wanderten nun zu Jack und durchbohrten fragend sein Gesicht. Er blickte ein wenig missmutig drein. Zwar hatte er kein Problem damit, sich vor anderen zu entblößen doch ging es ihm langsam auf die nerven, dass immer er den Mittelpunkt der Probleme darstellte. Langsam stand er auf als es an der Tür klopfte. Neville wurde von Mr. Weasley eingelassen und gleich darauf begrüßt.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hatte noch einen Patienten."

Hermine wandte sich Neville zu der gerade am Tisch platz genommen hatte. „Du kommst genau richtig Neville. Du solltest dir hier etwas ansehen."

Gespannt drehten sich wieder alle Jack zu der nun seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte und über seinen Stuhl warf. Nachdem er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte, lagen die Muskeln die sich durch die nackte Haut des Oberkörpers abzeichneten offen. Der Phönix auf seinem Oberarm blickte aus einem Schwall Feuer heraus. Er sah wie die Blicke über seinen Körper an diese Stelle wanderten doch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was Hermine meinte ist auf meinem Rücken." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und deutete mit einem Finger auf die Stelle im Nacken. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen wie Neville und Dumbledore auf ihn zukamen und seine Rückseite musterten.

„Das ist das selbe Zeichen, dass auch am Himmel erschienen war, bevor die Todesser aufgetaucht sind. Kennt das jemand von euch?" Jack hatte sich mit diesen Worten wieder aufgerichtet und zu der Gruppe am Tisch umgedreht.

„Seit wann hast du das?" fragte ihn nun Neville.

„Keine Ahnung. Wir haben es entdeckt als wir in Deutschland waren. Dabei haben wir Harry mit dem Spiegel gerufen aber er konnte uns auch nicht weiterhelfen."

Dumbledore hatte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Bart. Scheinbar nachdenklich begann er zu sprechen. „Ich habe natürlich das Buch durchgesehen, dass Sie mir gegeben haben Jack. Allerdings habe ich darin nichts über dieses Zeichen gelesen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass es mir bekannt vorkommt. Alleine die Art und Weise wie dieses Zeichen aussieht, ruft in mir ein vertrautes wenn auch unbekanntes Gefühl hervor. Das Buch an sich beschrieb viel mehr, dass was aus Ihnen, Jack werden sollte oder geworden ist. In diesem Fall bin selbst ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Wenn die Todesser wirklich energisch daran arbeiten die Pläne in diesem Buch durchzuführen, und davon bin ich überzeugt, haben wir ein Problem. Die Formeln und magischen Rituale die darin beschrieben sind, sind sehr kompliziert und bedürfen Fähigkeiten die man nur in der dunkelsten Ecke der schwarzen Magie wieder zu finden vermag. Aber wie man an Ihnen sieht, hatten sie schon einmal erfolg. Auch wenn sie Sie nicht kontrollieren können. Es bleibt nur die Frage, was die Todesser als nächstes Planen und ob wir sie vorher aufhalten können."

Harry blickte Dumbledore kurz an um sicherzugehen, dass er am Ende seines Monologes angelangt war. Kurz darauf bat er Ron seinen Bericht abzugeben.

„Die Todesser in unserer Umgebung, waren in den letzten Tagen verdächtig ruhig." Begann Ron seinen Bericht und schaute in die Runde. „Wir haben weder Anhaltspunkte über ihren derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort oder über ihre Tätigeiten ausmachen können. Wir können nur sagen, dass die Ruhe die momentan herrscht ein wenig beunruhigend ist. Tut mir leid, aber wir werden weiter dran bleiben," schloss er seine Feststellungen.

„Ich denke dem lässt sich nicht mehr viel hinzufügen," begann nun Harry mit einem Nicken zu Ron. „Wir sollten uns nächste Woche wieder treffen und bis dahin noch weitere Nachforschungen anstellen. Außerdem wollten wir noch einige potenzielle neue Mitglieder mitbringen. Wir treffen uns dann nächsten Samstag am Grimauldplatz würde ich sagen."

Die Anwesenden nickten ihm zu doch erhob sich keiner. Erwartungsvoll blickte jeder in Richtung Molly die schon wieder in der Küche war und das bereits vorbereitete Essen an den Tisch schweben ließ. Es schmeckte wie immer wunderbar und keiner wollte aufhören das Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

„Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe noch eine Frage," wandte sich Jack nun an den weißbärtigen. „Ich wundere mich weshalb die Todesser noch nicht hier waren. Ich meine sie haben mich vor die Haustür verfolgt und suchen hier nicht nach mir."

Dumbledore glugste und sah ihn belustigt an. „Nun ja. Abgesehen von ein paar Schutzzaubern haben wir einen ganzen einfachen primitiven Zauber auf das gesamte Grundstück gelegt. Alle, außer denen die hier hinein dürfen, können zwar bis an die Grenze des Schutzkreises kommen, doch vergessen sie wo sie sind und was sie vorhatten. Ziemlich primitiv aber scheinbar wirkungsvoll."

„Was heißt hier primitiv? Das war meine Idee," warf Ron gespielt beleidigt ein, worauf alle lachen mussten.

Das Essen ging relativ schnell vorüber bis sich jeder den Bauch reibend in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken ließ. Es war noch früh am Mittag weshalb sich das Esszimmer auch relativ schnell leerte. Die meißten mussten zurück an ihre Arbeit, so blieben am Ende nur noch Hermine, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur mit Tochter und Jack zurück. Lucille hatte es sich auf Jacks Schoß gemütlich gemacht und war inzwischen eingeschlafen. Das Essen machte sie scheinbar schläfrig, so hielt sie sich an seinem Arm fest und Jack spürte nur leicht ihren ruhenden Atem.

„Jack ich habe dir das Bett frisch gemacht. Du kannst dich also auch ein wenig ausruhen wenn du magst." Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und schaute auf ihn herab. Jack freute sich natürlich, dass er noch immer willkommen war doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Jack bleibt ein paar Tage bei mir. Er wollte sich unbedingt ein paar Bücher vornehmen, wegen seines neuen Jobs. Außerdem muss ich ja noch auf ihn aufpassen."

„Ach so." Mrs. Weasley sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus nickte aber verständnisvoll.

„Mrs. Weasley. Ich danke ihnen natürlich für ihre Gastfreundschaft. Aber ich muss noch so einiges erledigen bevor ich Ruhe finde." Mit diesen Worten sah Jack Hermine an die ihm zulächelte. „Ich denke wir sollten auch so langsam aufbrechen. Es sei denn wir können Ihnen noch etwas helfen?" fragend blickte er zu Mrs. Weasley auf. Doch die schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein, nein. Geht ruhig ihr Lieben. Ich muss sowieso noch mal raus und ein paar Besorgungen machen."

Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang den Weg hinunter, der vom Fuchsbau wegführt, und dem altbekannten Gefühl von einem Staubsauger aufgesaugt und ausgespuckt zu werden, fand sich Jack an Hermines Seite in einer Wohnung wieder. Das Zimmer in dem sich die beiden befanden machte den Eindruck ein Wohnzimmer zu sein. Auch wenn ungewöhnlich viele Bücherregale die Wände zierten. In der Mitte der einen Wand fand er ein langes Sofa und zwei Sessel die auf einen Fernseher ausgerichtet waren. An zwei freien Stellen einer Wand hingen zwei Bilder auf denen allerdings kein identifizierbares Bild zu sehen war. Zwei Türen, an gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes, hielten neue Räumlichleiten bereit. Unter anderem eine kleine Küche, ein Badezimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und ein weiteres Zimmer, dass sehr stark an eine kleine Bibliothek erinnerte. Zwei kleine lederne Sessel standen in der Mitte um ein kleines Holztischchen herum und boten platz gemütlich zu lesen.

„Gefällt es dir?" Hermine stand hinter Jack und ließ ihre Arme um seine Taille wandern. Er spürte ihren Kopf der sich gegen seinen Rücken schmiegte.

„Sehr sogar. Du hast eine echt schöne Wohnung." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich langsam um und blickte ihr in die Augen während er auch sie mit seinen Armen umschloss.

„Ich gehe jetzt noch mal zu meinen Eltern. Du kannst dich ruhig an den Büchern bedienen und dich hier wie zu Hause fühlen." Mit diesen Worten streckte sie sich ein wenig und erreichte seine Lippen zu einem lang anhaltenden Kuss. Erst als es ihre Zunge schaffte zurück in ihren Mund zu flüchten löste sie sich von ihm und wandte sich zum gehen um. Jack war noch immer in einer anderen Welt und konnte momentan keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nur ein kurzes ‚bis bald' brachte er hervor. War das wieder so ein Betäubungszauber? Irgendwie schaffte sie es immer wieder ihn bewegungsunfähig zu machen.

In Hermines Regalen fand er fast schon zu viele interessante Bücher. Es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer eine Auswahl zu treffen, so schnappte er sich erst einmal ein paar die ihm theoretische Grundlagen geben könnten. Der Sessel war zudem genau so gemütlich wie er aussah. Eine kleine etwas rötliche Gestalt kam neben dem Sessel zum stehen und setzte gerade zum Sprung an als er erkannte, dass es sich nicht wieder um irgendein verrücktes magisches Ding handelte was ihn ärgern konnte. Eine Katze. Naja bei der Größe wohl eher ein Kater mit einem etwas kaputt aussehendem Bein. Genüsslich rollte sich der Fellkneuel auf Jacks Bauch ein und ließ sich durch das Buch nicht beirren. Jack empfand sie als eher angenehm, so kraulte er ihn hinter dem Ohr und versank wieder in das Buch.

Während des Lesens merkte Jack kaum wie die Zeit verging. Er war schon immer schnell im lesen gewesen weil es ihm halt Spaß machte und er sich auf die Texte einließ. So hatte er einen ganzen Stapel gelesener Bücher neben sich liegen als er bemerkte das es dunkel in dem Raum war. Die Sonne war bereits am untergehen. Mit einem schnippen seines Fingers ging das Licht an worauf Jack belustigt das Buch angrinste. _Theorie magischer Verteidigung._ Nach _Geheimnisvolle Geschöpfte dieser Welt_ fand er dieses Buch eigentlich am besten. Er hatte bisher nicht gewusst, wie viel ihm in dieser Welt unbekannt war. Vertieft in das Buch merkte er kaum das jemand den Raum betreten hatte. Erst als die Person neben ihm stand merkte er, dass er nicht mehr alleine war.

_So liebe Gemeinde, ziehet hin und verbreitet frohe Kunde.Die ganze Virenkolonie wurde auf meinem Rechner gekillt und ich bin wieder online... Das nächste Kapitel wird denke ich schneller erscheinen. Entweder im Kiosk eurer Wahl oder eher hier auf dieser netten Seite des gar vorzüglichen Internetz. So viel wird von der Redaktion schon einmal verraten. Dunkle Wolken ziehen herauf, ein Ereignis das die Säulen der Welt erschüttern lassen wird. Ein Fluch sie zu knechten...ne moment, da werfe ich jetzt schon wieder was durcheinander. Ega,l seid gespannt und freuet euch auf ... „ne sorry, diesmal kein Titel". Und jetzt haut in die Tasten und schreibt mal einen Kommi. Mein kleiner Kasten hier hat hunger... _

_Jetzt zu euren Kommis von diesem und dem letzten Chap:_

_Mr. Figgs: Jaja, Computer sind schon eine tolle Sache, wenn sie denn mal machen was man will oder nicht verseucht sind... Schreibmaschinen, das waren noch Zeiten...Ja das mit deiner Hermine ist mir auch aufgefallen. Allerdings erst als hier schon mehr stand als ihr bisher gelesen habt  Deshalb freue ich mich das es dir gefällt und hoffe ich kann den Erwartungen gerecht werden. Aber urteile selbst _

_Antariel: Keine Sorge entmutigen lasse ich mich nich so schnell. Die wenigen Kommis sind besser als viele entmutigende..._

_Ich schließe mich deiner Meinung an und denke, Hermine ist niemand mit der man so Spielchen treiben sollte. Aber das müssen halt manche selbst rausfinden._

_Und ja, die Mopped Action hat mir auch gut gefallen, Auch wenn Eigenlob stinkt, aber eine Verfolgungsjagd gehört in jeden guten Streifen rein..._

_Caecus Dumbledore: Also erst mal, ein interessanter Name  und ein fettes Danke für das Lob. _

_Die Sicht Jacks hab ich extra so gewählt. Aber spätestens ab Teil zwei werden auch andere Sichten kommen. Da geht es einfach nich mehr anders. Sonst würde es zu eintönig werden. Aber an sich spielt der Hauptgang aus Jacks Perspektive..._

_Ach Mopped? Was denn für eins? Ich fahre eine Kreidler, die bekomm ich zwar nicht auf dreihundert aber das macht schon dickstens Spaß..._

_Also bis bald und haut oder lobt mich in einem kurzen Kommi. Ich freu mich auf euch. Cheerio und Gruß vom Shag_


	20. Sie sind wieder da

**20. Sie sind wieder da**

_In der letzten Folge hatte Jack ja ein bisschen Zeit sich auszuruhen. Doch jetzt tauchen neue Wolken am Harry Potter Himmel auf. Ob sie jetzt rosarot sind oder Grauschwarz erfahrt ihr erst beim weiter lesen. Ja das kann man euch halt nicht ersparen. Also ohne weitere Worte wünsch ich euch viel Spaß denn ..."Sie sind wieder da". _

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Jack war in seinem Sessel aufgeschreckt als sich ein Gesicht dem seinen näherte. Der Kater sprang maunzend von seinem Bauch und flüchtete aus dem Zimmer nachdem er Jack noch einen beleidigten Blick zuwerfen konnte. Zu sehr war er in das Buch vertieft als das er früher etwas bemerken konnte. Dies bezahlte er nun mit einem Herzschlag der drohte seine Brust zu sprengen.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich beiße auch nicht," vernahm er die vertraute Stimme. „Naja, auf jeden Fall noch nicht."

Sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam als er kurz in die braunen Augen von Hermine blickte die auf ihn mit einem belustigten Gesichtsausdruck hinabschaute. Jack musste inzwischen allerdings auch anfangen zu lachen und zog sie mit einem lauten ‚na warte' schnell zu ihm auf den Sessel. Die Aktion kostete sie einen Kuss den sie scheinbar mit Genugtuung bezahlte. Inzwischen war es draußen schon relativ dunkel. Eine dicke silbrige Kugel schimmerte am Himmel durch das Fenster und war nur teilweise durch vereinzelte Wolken verdeckt. Hermine hatte sich nur kurz aufgerichtet um irritiert auf den Bücherstapel zu starren.

„Hast du die etwa alle gelesen?" Sie zeigte auf den Stapel der neben dem Sessel aufgetürmt war und blickte kurz fragend auf den unter ihr zusammengefalteten Jack.

„Joa. Also alle bis auf das was mir gerade vor Schreck aus der Hand gesprungen ist."

„Das sind sechs Bücher." Momentan klang ihre Stimme ein weniger höher als sonst. „Die hast du doch nicht eben alle gelesen?"

Irgendwie hatte Jack das dumpfe Gefühl, seine neue Freundin würde ihn nicht so ganz ernst nehmen. „Na du warst ja auch ziemlich lang weg. Aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst kannst du mich ja gerne abfragen. Was willst du wissen? Vielleicht die Veränderung der germanischen Runen im Verlauf des Mittelalters? Oder vielleicht die Entwicklung der Autonomie Hogwarts in der frühen Neuzeit?"

Jack wunderte sich ein bisschen. Er wusste nicht genau was aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft ihren Gesichtsausdruck einer Mutation zu unterziehen. Sie blickte ihn freudestrahlend an und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung.

„Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fragte Jack sie nun unter einem vergeblichen Versuch Luft zu bekommen.

„Nein ," sagte Hermine mit einem Lachen. „Ich habe nur noch keinen Mann getroffen der noch mehr ließt als ich. Harry hat sich da zwar schon gebessert aber auch der weigert sich bis heute _‚eine Geschichte Hogwarts'_ zu lesen."

„Mhm. Scheinbar findest du das ja nicht negativ. Dann kann ich nur sagen hast du wohl einen Glücksgriff gelandet, was?" Jack strich ihr mit einem überlegenen Blick durch die braunen, leicht lockigen Haare. Warum wusste er nicht aber erst jetzt fiel ihm sehr intensiv der blumige Duft auf, der von ihnen ausging.

„Na, sie scheinen sich ja sehr sicher zu sein, Professor Orwood." Gerade als Hermines Lippen seinen verdächtig nahe gekommen waren, packte er sie und hob sich selbst mit ihr auf dem Arm vom Sessel. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss nachdem er unglücklicher Weise mit seinem Hinterteil daran gestoßen war und offenbarte eine verspiegelte Rückseite. Aus diesem starrten ihnen ihr Spiegelbild entgegen. Sich gegenseitig umarmend kamen sie sich nun um einiges näher, doch Jack wich dem Frontalbereich ihres Gesichtes wieder aus und berührte mit seinen Lippen ihr Ohr.

„Vertraust du mir?" flüsterte er Hermine ins Ohr.

Ihre Antwort war kaum lauter als seine Stimme zuvor. „Natürlich. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Ich vertraue dir bedingungslos. Warum?"

„Dann lass dich fallen und erschreck dich nicht." Jack wusste im ersten Augenblick selbst nicht wie ihm geschah, doch er fühlte, dass es richtig war. Langsam glitt seine Nasenspitze an ihrer Schläfe vorbei bis sie ihre berührte. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, scheinbar in Erwartung auf das was passieren würde. Jack küsste sie einmal kurz konnte allerdings nicht dagegen ankämpfen einen erneuten, viel intensiveren Versuch zu starten. Ihre Hände fuhren seinen Rücken hinauf und verharrten um seinen Hals. Wieder fühlte er dieses Brodeln in seinem Inneren. Seine Haut glühte. Das Blut in seinen Adern pulsierte und begann zu kochen. Er konnte jede Faser seines Körpers spüren. Doch schlich dieses mal nicht das Gefühl von Hass, Zorn und Aggression mit einher.

Die Geräusche des städtischen Nachtlebens, welche durch das gekippte Fenster drangen, verstummten. Nur ein leises Rauschen nahm Jack war. Ihre Zungen spielten ein verführerisches Spiel und entwickelten allmählich ein Eigenleben. Sie waren nicht mehr zu bremsen. Die angenehme Hitze stieg in ihm auf und hüllte ihn in eine feurige Decke. Der Körper in seinen Armen schien sich mit seinem zu vereinigen. Niemand hätte sie in diesem Augenblick trennen können. Jack spürte nicht einmal mehr den Boden unter den Füßen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und fixierte Hermines entspanntes Gesicht. Feuerzungen schlängelten sich um ihre Körper und umschlossen die umschlungenen Körper. Von Hermine war ein kaum wahrzunehmender Laut zu hören. Scheinbar hatte sie die Augen geöffnet und kurz in den Spiegel gesehen der das Geschehen reflektierte. Eine einzige Feuersäule war darin zu sehen in der nur vereinzelt menschliche Konturen zu erahnen waren. Sie schwebten etwa dreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden doch bewegten sie sich kein bisschen. Niemals sollte dieses Gefühl enden. Das war momentan der einzige Gedanke der Jack beflügelte und in seinen Gedanken fixiert war.

Der nächste Morgen brach wie so oft viel zu früh herein. Jack spürte das weiche Bett unter sich, dass Hermine gestern noch magisch vergrößert hatte. Im nachhinein war diese Aktion eher als sinnlos anzusehen da sie nur ein drittel des Platzes in Anspruch nahmen. Jack spürte ihren Kopf an seiner Seite und einen Arm der über ihn gelegt war. Doch war er noch zu schläfrig als das er hätte die Augen öffnen können. Die Bewegungen neben ihm beunruhigten ihn. Zu schnell ging diese Nacht vorüber. Obwohl sie ziemlich anständig geblieben sind, hatte der begriff ‚Feuer der Leidenschaft' für ihn eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekommen. Irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, dass seine Fähigkeiten nicht nur Tod und Verderben mit sich brachten.

„Morgen Schatz." Unverhofft vernahm Jack Hermines wache Stimme und spürte ihren Mund der ihn in die Realität zurück holen sollte. „Was war das gestern Abend?"

Jack gähnte leise in sich hinein und kuschelte sich ein wenig näher an das Lockenkissen neben ihm. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bin einfach meinem Gefühl gefolgt. Wie hat es sich für dich angefühlt?"

„Wundervoll. Als würdest du komplett durch mich hindurch fließen."

„Du musst aufstehen," fügte Hermine leise hinzu.

„Muss ich gar nicht. Ich dachte wir haben Ferien." Kam eine gedrückte Antwort zurück.

„Wir haben heute viel vor. Und du musst mir Frühstück machen." Hermine blickte ihn nur verschlafen an.

„Och gemein. Immer auf die Kleinen." Mit den Worten riss er seine Augen komplett auf und schaute sich um. Es war erst früher Vormittag. Sie hatte ja recht er wollte heute noch ein bisschen mehr lesen. So trottete er in Richtung Bad und wunderte sich ein wenig weshalb er nur noch Boxershorts anhatte. Das war nun wohl der erste Tag seit einiger Zeit, dass er mal nicht in seinen Klamotten eingeschlafen war. Die Dusche weckte nun auch seine restlichen Lebensgeister und ließ ihn fröhlich aus der Dusche wandern. Im vorbeigehen warf er seinem Spiegelbild noch einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Bei näherer Betrachtung strich er langsam über die Konturen seiner Brust. Obwohl er in letzter Zeit kein bisschen trainiert hatte, schienen seine Muskeln etwas größer, straffer und fester geworden zu sein. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte sich, _endlich mal eine ästhetische Auswirkung dieser beschissenen Versuche. _Man merkte richtig, dass es Sommer war. Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster und man konnte den Smog der Stadt geradezu fühlen wie er sich genüsslich verbreitete. In Richtung Wohnzimmer fand Jack nun auch seine Jeans wieder und zog sie gerade hoch als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Hermine. Du hast Besuch." Gerade als sie an ihm vorbei huschte und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gab entschwand sie seinem Blick und verschwand ins Bad.

„Ich gehe doch so nicht an die Tür. Kannst du nicht aufmachen?" rief sie ihm noch flüchtig zu als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. So wankte Jack zur Wohnungstür und wollte sie schon öffnen. Doch siegte wieder seine Vorsicht die er inzwischen dauernd mit sich herumtrug.

„Wer ist da?"

„Ron und Aurora. Mach schon auf." Jack erkannte die vertraute Stimme die hinter der Tür hervordrang und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Vor ihm stand Ron und eine etwa gleichaltrige Frau die beide in blaue Umhänge gehüllt waren.

„Oh, äh ich hoffe wir stören nicht," brachte Ron mit gepresster Stimme hervor und starrte ihn an.

„Nö, wieso?" Jack blickte an sich herunter und merkte, dass er sich noch gar nicht komplett angezogen hatte. „Oh, tut mir leid. Kommt ruhig rein. Hermine ist noch im Bad."

Als Hermine in die Küche kam hatte es Jack endlich geschafft seinen ganzen Körper zu bedecken. Tee hatte er bis jetzt schon kochen können und dabei erfahren, dass Ron Hermine morgens ab und an einen Besuch abstattete um einen kleinen Imbiss einzuwerfen. Seine blonde Kollegin saß neben ihm und schwieg eigentlich die meiste Zeit über. Sie hatte grün-graue Augen die momentan Hermine musterte und sich entschied ihr zur Begrüßung ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen.

„Na Ron, Pause oder eine Hausdurchsuchung?" fragte Hermine wie beiläufig als sie sich eine Scheibe Brot belegte.

„Heute zur Abwechslung mal eine Pause. Harry ist auch gerade unterwegs und wir müssen sofort weiter. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was momentan bei uns los ist. Omnig, unser Chef ist gar nicht begeistert, dass Harry seinen Posten aufgibt."

Hermine warf ihm einen gespielt bedauernden Blick zu. „Armer Ron. Sind die Todesser inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht?"

Ron sah ihr verwirrt entgegen. „Ihr habt noch nicht in den Tagespropheten geschaut oder?"

„Wieso, hab ich schon wieder etwas angestellt?" warf Jack nun ein.

Ron warf ihm als Antwort nur die Zeitung entgegen. Jack starrte auf die Titelseite und konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Aber hier stand es schwarz auf weiß.

„Was ist los? Ließ schon vor." Hermines aufgeregte Stimme drang in sein Ohr vor und ließ ihn aufschrecken. Dennoch konnte er den Blick nicht von dem Bild abwenden das ein paar Häuser zeigte die in Trümmern lagen und ein paar Menschen die hektisch durch das Bild rannten. Das Zeichen, welches Jack schon in Deutschland über der Bühne gesehen hatte, prankte am Himmel über den Häusern.

_**Todesser in Belfast**_

_Heute Nacht wurde Belfast Zeuge der tragischen Wiedergeburt der Gefolgsleute von dem dessen Name wir nicht nennen. Die Todesser waren seit dem Sieg Harry Potters über den dunklen Lord nicht mehr gesichtet worden und galten bislang als aufgelöst. Heute Nacht wurde die Stadt an der irischen Küste eines besseren belehrt. Nach Aussagen einiger Zeugen zog eine ganze Arme von Todessern durch die Stadt und hinterließen ein Bild der Zerstörung. Kein Stadtteil wurde verschont. Viele Häuser stehen zum Teil immer noch in Flammen. Über die Anzahl der Opfer kann zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keine Angabe gemacht werden. _

_Ebenso wenig ist uns bisher bekannt auf wessen Befehl die Todesser gehandelt haben oder nun selbstständig wieder auferstanden sind. Fest steht bislang nur, dass sie wieder unter uns sind und ihr Markenzeichen, dass dunkle Mal, eine neue Gestalt angenommen hat._

_Lesen bitte zusätzlich die Seiten 2,3,5 und 7. _

_M. Redaktio_

„Das ist ja nicht zu fassen," keuchte Hermine ungläubig hervor.

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Und wir machen uns jetzt auch wieder schleunigst auf den Weg." Ron und Aurora erhoben sich von ihren Stühlen und sahen noch einmal auf die zwei hinab.

„Können wir irgendetwas tun? Braucht ihr noch Hilfe in Belfast?" fragte Jack und legte die Zeitung auf dem Tisch ab.

Aurora schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Stadt ist komplett gesperrt. Keiner von euch kommt rein oder raus. Auf jeden Fall bis die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind." Beide hoben noch einmal die Hand zum Abschied und schwangen ihren Zauberstab um mit einem leisen Plop zu verschwinden.

„Ich kanns nicht glauben," rief Jack wütend aus. „Wie können das so viele sein? Ich dachte ihr hättet die damals alle fertig gemacht?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber es steht fest, dass sie sich neu organisiert haben und gefährlicher sind als das letzte mal. Unter Voldemort haben sie nie eine ganze Stadt verwüstet." Hermine hatte sich zu ihm auf den Schoß gesetzt. Er fand es seltsam wie beruhigend eine einzelne Person wirken kann.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir können doch nicht einfach hier rum sitzen."

„Werden wir auch nicht. Aber du hast gehört, dass wir nicht nach Belfast können. Wir werden jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen und für dich ein paar Dinge besorgen. Danach geht's an die Arbeit. Also los. Steh auf." Jack wusste zwar nicht so recht was das nun bringen sollte aber dieses zielgerichtete Funkeln in ihren Augen traute er sich nicht zu brechen. Also griff er nach seiner Lederjacke und klammerte sich an ihren Arm. Durch den allzu bekannten Gartenschlauch tauchten sie in einer kleinen Kneipe wieder auf. Der Mann den er vor einiger Zeit als Tom kennen gelernt hatte grüßte doch wurde seine Begeisterung gelöscht als die beiden an ihm vorbei in das Hinterzimmer eindrangen um sich vor eine Steinwand zu stellen. Genau wie beim letzten mal tippte Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Wand woraufhin sich diese öffnete und ihnen den Zugang zur Winkelgasse freigegeben wurde. Dieses mal vernahm Jack allerdings ein etwas hektischeres Treiben als bei seinem vorigen Besuch. Zu allen Seiten liefen Zauberer und Hexen zügig an ihnen vorbei und warfen ihnen ab und zu verstohlene Blicke zu. Jetzt konnte Jack nur noch hoffen, dass ihr Besuch hier dieses mal nicht wieder in einem Fiasko endete. Bisher hatte er keine sonderlich guten Erfahrungen mit diesen Straßen gemacht.

„Sag mal, was müssen wir eigentlich hier für mich erledigen?" fragte Jack als sich Hermine bei ihm einhakte.

„Naja, erst einmal musst du dein Geld wechseln. Mit dem von den Muggeln kannst du hier nicht viel anfangen. Und dann brauchst du noch einige Sachen. Schließlich fängst du bald in Hogwarts als Lehrer an. So können wir uns auf jeden Fall ablenken bis wir Informationen von den anderen bekommen."

„Ja du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Jack nickte und sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Gringotts empfand Jack als einen sehr komischen Ort. Zwar machte es nicht den Anschein, dass sein Geld hier unsicher wäre, allerdings arbeiteten an diesem Ort fast ausschließlich Kobolde. Gestern hatte er in einem Buch über diese Figuren einiges herausfinden können. Doch live boten sie einen viel witzigeren Anblick als auf einer alten Abbildung. Auch wenn sie ziemlich mürrisch dreinblickten. Auf jeden Fall hatte er nun ein Konto auf dem ein paar Reserven hinterlegt waren sowie einen kleinen Sack voller Galleonen, Sickel und Knuts. Diese Bezeichnungen fand er nun wirklich beknackt aber man gewöhnt sich ja an alles.

Als erstes brauchte er neue Kleider. Zwar fand er seine völlig in Ordnung aber Hermine meinte, dass für manche Anlässe passende Umhänge angebrachter wären. Vor allem vor Schülern oder auf der Hochzeit sollte er nicht unbedingt mit verrissenen Hosen herumlaufen. Das erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seine Großmutter, die hatte immer dasselbe gesagt hat. Doch hielt Jack es für besser einfach die Klappe zu halten. So schlimm fand er die Umhänge auch nicht.

Im Buchladen konnte er einige nützliche Bücher zum Thema Muggelkunde finden. In der Hinsicht hatte er ja noch keine besonderen Vorstellungen erlangen können auf was er sich vorbereiten müsste. Schlussendlich fand sich Jack in einem kleinen Laden wieder der einem gewissen Olivander gehörte.

„Er ist inzwischen ein wenig alt geworden. Seitdem wir ihn nach Voldemorts Fall aus einem Verließ befreit haben, ist er nicht mehr der Alte." Erklärte ihm Hermine kurz bevor sie den Laden betraten. Olivander war noch nicht zu sehen.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Die Todesser führen, wie ich miterleben durfte, keine Urlaubsparadiese." Jack bemerkte den bedrückten Blick den er sich nun von Hermine einfangen konnte. „Naja. Die Saunamöglichkeiten sind auf jeden Fall 1A."

„Du bist echt blöd." Mit diesen Worten spürte er einen Ellbogen der seine Seite anstieß. Ein alter, nicht sehr großer, weißhaariger Mann trat an einem Stock gehend aus dem Hinterzimmer hervor und lehnte sich auf die Verkaufsanrichte.

„Hallo Professor Granger. Was kann ich für sie tun." Ein leichtes Lächeln brachte der alte auf jeden Fall noch hervor.

„Mein Freund Jack braucht einen Zauberstab." Jack reichte ihm die Hand und betrachtete erstaunt die weiten Regalreihen die sich in dem kleinen Geschäft entlang schlängelten. Kleine Päckchen ragten hie und da heraus. Vereinzelt lagen Zauberstäbe herum oder Instrumente die garantiert für irgendetwas gut sein sollten. _Tja, nur ein Genie beherrscht das Chaos,_ dachte sich Jack und folgte dem ihm zu winkenden Olivander. Er bot ihm verschiedene Zauberstäbe an die er allesamt ausprobieren sollte. Doch so wirklich Glück hatte er nicht. Keiner schien so wirklich zu ihm zu passen. Der Verkäufer erklärte ihm geduldig, dass man nicht einen x beliebigen Stab nehmen könne. Erst wenn sich ein Zauberstab einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe ausgesucht hat, kann man mit diesem den größten Erfolg erzielen. Damit war seine Überlegung auch abgehakt ob er nicht einfach den benutzen könne, den er damals auf seiner Flucht diesem Schleimbeutel abgenommen hatte.

Nach cirka einer Stunde hielt er endlich den passenden Stab in der Hand. Zehn ein halb Zoll war er lang und bestand aus Eichenholz und Drachenherzfaser. Jack steckte ihn in seine Jackentasche und verabschiedete sich von Mr. Olivander bevor sie den Laden verließen.

„Und jetzt gehen wir schnell noch Fred und George besuchen," meinte Hermine als sie Jack gerade in eine Umarmung zog und seine Hüfte herauf strich. „Die sind sonst noch beleidigt wenn wir sie nicht besuchen." Hermine grinste ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Gerade als sie sich wieder lösten hörten die beiden von der Straße aus eine Stimme.

„Hallo, Professor Granger." Ein etwa sechzehn jähriges mit Mädchen lächelte ihnen entgegen und hatte ein jüngeres Kind an der Hand die ein wenig eingeschüchtert wirkte.

„Hallo Ms. Finwas. Sind sie alleine hier?"

„Nein unsere Eltern haben uns begleitet." Mit einem Wink deutete sie auf vier Personen die weiter entfernt in eine Unterhaltung verstrickt waren. „Die Hogwartslisten sind heute gekommen und meine kleine Schwester Judie hier wird dieses Jahr eingeschult."

„Das freut mich." Hermine lächelte die kleine an. „Ach ja, das ist übrigens Professor Orwood. Er übernimmt dieses Jahr Muggelkunde."

„Freut mich sehr Professor. Dann sieht man sich ja im Unterricht." Weiter kam das Mädchen allerdings nicht da ihre Eltern ungeduldig ihre Namen riefen und weiter gehen mussten.

Das Geschäft von Fred und George war sehr gut besucht doch nahmen sich die beiden trotzdem die Zeit sie zu begrüßen. Die Wände waren zugestellt mit Regalen und Schränken in denen sich Gegenstände stapelten vor denen jeweils ein Schild mit Namen und Preis angebracht war. Jack schaute sich begeistert um und fand neben Jux-Zauberstäben, Glibberextrakt und singenden Hüten noch kleine niedliche Taschendrachen die scheinbar als Feuerzeuge dienen sollten. Allerdings traute Jack denen nicht. Wer würde schon ein Feuerzeug mit einem Eigenleben in seine Tasche stecken und hoffen das keine verkohlten Nüsse dabei herauskamen.

„Na ihr zwei?" kam es von Fred. „Schön euch zu sehen."

„Du sagst es Fred."

„Sag ich doch George."

„Eben."

„Und was treibt ihr hier?"

„Ich weiß es George."

„Na dann sag schon Fred."

„Unser Feuerjunge möchte bestimmt einen von unseren Kompakto Icepacks."

„Du sagst es. Wenns mal wieder heiß hergeht." George grinste Jack an. Der hatte während dem Gespräch nur versucht seinen Kopf rechtzeitig zu der jeweiligen Stimme zu drehen, was ihn mit der Zeit ganz schön verrückt machte.

„Was soll das sein?" fragte Hermine verwirrt als Jack den kleinen Klumpen in die Hand nahm.

„Naja, wenns mal wieder brenzlig wird..."begann Fred.

„Musst du einfach den Beutel zerdrücken und du gefrierst zu einem Eisklotz..." fuhr George fort

„...bis du halt wieder auftaust." Beide sahen sehr zufrieden mit sich aus und klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter.

„Sehr witzig, wirklich." Jack warf ihnen den Beutel zurück und blickte sie eindringlich an. „Habt ihr schon von Belfast gehört?"

„Allerdings." Die Mine der zwei verfinsterte sich. „Harry hat uns gerade angerufen. Heute Abend ist eine Krisensitzung des Ordens."

Fred schaute seinen Bruder an. „Nichts desto trotz. Show must go on. Und hier geht's gerade drunter und drüber. Also entschuldigt uns."

„Ja man sieht sich heute Abend," endete George das Gespräch. Mit einem kurzen Klopfer auf die Schulter von Hermine und Jack waren die beiden auch schon wieder in der Menge hinter der Theke verschwunden.

Jack fand den Laden alles in allem recht witzig. _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze._ Der Name war allerdings passend. Doch nun war es, wie Jack fand wieder an der Zeit aufzubrechen. Er wollte sich die Bücher noch zu Gemüte führen bevor es sie sich zu der Krisensitzung aufmachten. Harry hatte sie inzwischen auch durch den Spiegel angerufen und ihnen bescheid gegeben. Neuigkeiten wollte er allerdings erst heute Abend bekannt geben. Der Himmel hatte sich seit der Mittagszeit ziemlich stark zugezogen und versprach noch sich in einen Schauer zu verwandeln. So waren auch beide froh wieder bei Hermine zu Hause zu sein. Leichte Regentropfen bildeten sich an dem gekippten Fenster und zogen Schlieren über die Scheibe. Die Sonne hatte sich inzwischen hinter dunklen Wolken versteckt und machte nicht den Eindruck wieder hervor zu kommen. Die Zeit in dem kuscheligen Sessel verging relativ schnell. Er hatte inzwischen sein zweites Buch, _Muggelkunde für Fortgeschrittene,_ nun halb durch. Er fand es ziemlich interessant wie die Muggel von der Zaubererwelt wahrgenommen wurden. _Jetzt nenne ich die auch schon Muggel, _dachte sich Jack und musste leicht kichern. Der Kater hatte es sich auf seinem Schoß wieder einmal eingenistet und döste leicht vor sich hin. Krummbein war sein Name. Na darauf hätte er auch kommen können. Hermine saß ihm gegenüber an ihrem Schreibtisch und arbeitete an irgendwelchen Unterrichtsentwürfen für das neue Schuljahr. Beide warfen häufiger als üblich nervöse Blicke zu der Uhr die auf einem Regal stand und warteten darauf, dass sie endlich aufbrechen konnten.

Das Buch war allmählich zur Neige gegangen und Jack konnte sich allmählich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Er wusste von der Zerstörung die die Todesser angerichtet hatten und auch das sie nun eine offensichtliche Bedrohung darstellten. Und so wie es aussah liefen alle Handlungsstränge in diesem teuflischen Spiel auf ihn zu. Er hasste dieses Gefühl in irgendeiner Weise in eine solche Sache verwickelt zu sein, ohne irgendwelche Handlungsoptionen zu haben. In seinem früheren Leben hatte er sich oft mit haarsträubenden Problemen rumschlagen müssen. Waren es nun irgendwelche Bandenkriege in die er geraten war, Geschäfte mit Drogen in die er freiwillig oder unfreiwillig in eine missliche Lage geschleudert wurde oder einfach irgendwelche Freaks die durch einen misslichen Zufall an übergroße Waffen gekommen waren und ihm an die Gurgel wollten. Bisher hatte er sich überall raus hauen können. Doch hatte er bisher auch jedes mal die Möglichkeit gehabt zu handeln. Im Moment sah die Lage allerdings anders aus. Er war hier immer noch neu in einer Welt die er noch immer nicht völlig durchblicken konnte. So spielte er mit seinem Zauberstab rum und versuchte einige kleinere Zauber aus, die er in einem Buch gefunden hatte. Bis sich schließlich Hermine erhob und auf ihn zuging.

„Es wird Zeit," sagte sie knapp mit einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr. Jack versuchte mühselig den Kater von sich zu vertreiben ohne ihn wieder zu verstimmen. Als er es endlich schaffte sprang er auf seine Beine und zog Hermine erst einmal an sich um sie in einen innigen Kuss zu verwickeln. Kurze Zeit schickte er wieder seine Zunge auf Erkundungstour bevor sie sich widerwillig lösten um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Auf den Straßen schiffte es wie aus Eimern. Der Regen hatte deutlich zugenommen und auch Wind war zu spüren. Hermine zeigte ihm einen kleinen Zettel auf dem der Standort des Hauses beschrieben war welches ihr Ziel war. _Grimauldplatz Nr.12._ Er stellte sich diese Beschreibung deutlich vor obwohl er diese Nummer bisher nicht sehen konnte. Hermine hatte ihn zwar aufgeklärt, dass er ohne die Information von dem Geheimniswahrer das Haus niemals finden würde, allerdings hatte er es sich nicht so vorgestellt wie es ablief. Zwischen den Häusern mit der Nummer 10 und 14 erschien ein weiteres Haus und drängte die beiden äußeren zur Seite. Verblüfft starrte er auf das Geschehen, setzte sich allerdings in Bewegung um Hermine zu folgen.

„Hermine. Ähm, das mit uns...ist das eigentlich offiziell? Ich meine..."

„Wegen den anderen meinst du?" unterbrach sie ihn, hielt an und blickte ihm liebevoll in seine Augen. „Nein. Aber das ist mir auch egal." Jack nickte ihr zu.

„Wieso ist es dir peinlich?" hakte sie nach.

„Nö. Wieso solltest du mir peinlich sein." Jacks Augen sprachen die selbe Sprache wie ihre. Die Tropfen fielen in Scharen über sie her während sie sich in den Armen wiegten und in einem Kuss versanken der sie beide den aufziehenden Sturm vergessen ließ.

Bis sie an der Haustür ankamen, waren sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Zu ihrem Glück öffnete ihnen sehr schnell eine etwas erschöpft wirkende McGonagall und ließ sie ein.

„Hallo Minerva. Wir sind noch nicht zu spät oder?" kam es von Hermine als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen. Im Hintergrund sahen sie fast die komplette Weasley Familie und alle anderen die bereits beim letzten Treffen anwesend waren. Bis auf Harry und Ron.

„Guten Abend Hermine, Jack." Jack nickte ihr zu.

„Harry und Ron fehlen noch, dann können wir beginnen," entgegnete sie mit einem verwirrten Blick.

Sie standen in einem Wohnzimmer das ziemlich viel Platz bot. Auf jeden Fall mehr als man von außen vermutet hätte. Es wirkte alles in allem ein wenig rustikal aber dennoch gemütlich. Jack merkte, dass Hermine versuchte sich den Regen vom Leib zu schütteln, was ihr allerdings nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn einen glucksenden Laut hervor bringen obwohl er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich auch wie ein Terrier aussah. So zog er sie kurzerhand an sich und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hey Grillmeister, hier schauen Kinder zu," hört er Freds Stimme.

Jack ließ den Zauberstab von Fred in die Luft schweben um damit in seinem Ohr rumzubohren. Das Gelächter das darauf hinter ihm zu hören war beachtete er vorerst nicht und konzentrierte sich kurz bis er sah das Hermine ihn anlächelte. Kleine Dampfwolken stiegen auf und verrieten ihm das sie nun beide trocken waren.

„Dafür hätte ich auch meinen Zauberstab nehmen können," flüsterte ihm Hermine ins Ohr.

„Hab ich mir gedacht, aber so war es angenehmer," flüsterte er grinsend zurück.

„Ich möchte zu gerne mal wissen was immer so in euren Köpfen vorgeht." Jack schüttelte lachend den Kopf während er seinen Kopf den Weasley Zwillingen zugewandt hatte und sich auf der Couch niederließ, die noch frei war und warf eine fröhliche Begrüßung in die Runde. Hermine hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt, ihre Beine über seine gelegt und fügte hinzu: „Ich glaube, dass möchten hier alle gerne wissen."

„Das war nicht witzig," wandte sich Fred gespielt säuerlich an die belustigte Runde nachdem er sich endlich von seinem Ohrenputzer befreit hatte.

„Fand ich schon," erwiderte Tonks immer noch lachend.

„Fred?"

„Ja George?"

„Weißt du was ich denke?"

„Ich denke das selbe, was auch ich denke."

„Ich denke, dass du denkst, ich denke die machen sich über mich lustig."

„Ich denke da denkst du richtig. Die nehmen dich nicht ernst. Dafür sind deine Ohren jetzt sauber." George fing an ihn mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Ohr zu pieksen wofür er sich einen Knuff in die Seite einfing.

„Und ich denke, ihr seid jetzt mal still ihr beiden." Unterbrach sie Mrs. Weasley. „Wir halten jetzt ein Ordenstreffen ab und wenn ihr zu kindisch dafür seid, könnt ihr gleich wieder gehen." Wütend hatte sie ihr Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und wartete nur auf ein Widerwort. Doch es folgte keines. Erstaunlich wie schnell die beiden die Sprache verlieren konnten. Jack musste in sich hineingrinsen um nicht laut lachen zu müssen. Währenddessen spielte er mit seinem Zauberstab in seinen Fingern. So wirklich hatte er noch keine Zauber gelernt und wusste nicht so genau was er damit anfangen sollte also drehte er ihn wie einen Drumstick in seinen Fingern. Ein paar Zauber hatte er heute Mittag in Büchern gefunden, allerdings noch nicht getestet. Als er gerade dabei war sich ein paar in Erinnerung zu rufen bekam er einen kleinen Schock. Sein Stab hatte gerade Hermines Haar gestreift die nun Grün waren. _Fuck,_ dachte sich Jack und blickte hastig in die kichernde Runde. Hermine hatte scheinbar noch nichts gemerkt, so bedeutete er den anderen mit hastigen Bewegungen seines Fingers an seinem Mund bloß still zu sein und versuchte sich einen Gegenzauber ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Was ist los?" fragte ihn Hermine mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

„Ähm, äh. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass du jede Stunde schöner wirst," versuchte es Jack mit unschuldiger Miene. Jack warf Dumbledore und Lupin einen bittenden Blick zu, erntete neben einem schmunzeln nur ein Achselzucken. „Na danke," flüsterte er in sich hinein. Gerade als sich ihm Hermine wieder zuwenden wollte kam zu seinem Glück ein kleiner Blondschopf auf ihn zu gesprungen.

„Jaaaaack." Mit einem Satz war sie ihm auf den Schoß gesprungen, brachte ihn zum aufkeuchen und zog ihn in eine lächelnde Umarmung.

„Lucie, mon Cher."

Kichernd blickte die kleine zu Hermine. „Du hast ja lustige Haare."

Jack sank auf seinem Platz zurück und fixierte seine Augen auf die Lampe an der Decke.

„Wa...? Fred, George?" hörte er von Hermine.

„Hey, wieso denkst du gleich an uns?"

„Genau, wir sind hier nicht die einzigen die lustige Ideen haben."

Hermines drohender Blick wandte sich an Jack.

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Das ist einfach so passiert." Jack musste mit sich kämpfen um sich nicht dem Lachen der restlichen Personen anzuschließen. Zu seinem Glück schüttelte nun auch Hermine ungewollt lächelnd den Kopf als Harry und Ron den Raum betraten und ebenfalls die Runde begrüßte.

„Coole Farbe," kam es von Ron der Hermine einen Grinsen zuwarf. Doch die war gerade dabei die Farbe wieder aus ihren Haaren zu hexen. Lucille wurde inzwischen wieder nach oben geschickt.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Aurora. Sie würde sich uns gerne anschließen," sprach Ron woraufhin die Frau in seinem Arm kurz die Hand hob.

„Wir freuen uns immer über weitere Unterstützung," begrüßte sie ein müde wirkender Dumbledore. Trotz dem wirkte er immer noch fröhlich. „Willkommen in unseren Reihen."

Die Sitzung war also eröffnet. Jack schaute sich ein wenig in der Runde um. Alle wirkten auf die ein oder andere Weise ein wenig angespannt. Jack hatte jedoch schon immer ein Gespür dafür gehabt Nervosität zu überspielen. Diese Eigenschaft konnte manchmal das eigene Leben retten. So lehnte er sich gemütlich auf der Couch zurück und legte seine Stiefel überkreuz auf den Tisch um weiter zu zuhören. Hermine stieß ihm leicht in die Rippen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Widerwillig zog er sie wieder vom Tisch zurück, legte seine Fingerkuppen aneinander und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit an Harry.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr alle so kurzfristig kommen konntet. Ihr habt sicherlich alle gehört was in Belfast passiert ist. So wie es aussieht hat der Tagesprophet recht behalten. Es waren die Todesser am Werk. Auf jeden Fall ist unser Verdacht nun bestätigt. Sie sind wieder da. So wie es bisher den Anschein macht sind sie gut organisiert und nicht gerade wenige. Die Gruppe die gestern Nacht in Belfast wütete werden nach Zeugenaussagen auf etwa zwei hundert geschätzt. Allerdings denke ich kaum, dass dies ihre volle Schlagkraft war. Dabei fällt mir ein, Malfoy ist wieder aus dem Koma aufgewacht. Wir können ihm morgen einen Besuch abstatten." Jack hatte ihm einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen worauf Harry leicht nickte. Scheinbar hatte er seine Gedanken erahnt, die ihm sagen wollte, dass er bei dem Besuch dabei sein möchte

„Was war das für ein Symbol am Himmel?" Remus Lupin wandte sich an Harry nicht die besorgten Gesichter um sich herum beachtend.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass es eine Abart des dunklen Mals ist. Auf jeden Fall stammt es von den Todessern. Das Symbol an sich kennen wir ja schon von Jack."

„Mhm, in Deutschland haben sie es auch benutzt. Das heißt auf jeden Fall, sie arbeiten zusammen." Jack wollte mit diesen Worten ein wenig von sich ablenken. Er fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl auf seinem Platz. Scheinbar war er der Schlüssel zu einer Frage die er sich gar nicht stellen wollte. Weshalb hatte er seit kurzer Zeit dasselbe Symbol in seinem Nacken wie es diese Bekloppten benutzten?

„Das scheint der logischste Schluss zu sein. Auf jeden Fall haben wir ein Problem. Wir wissen nicht was die Todesser genau vorhaben. Auf jeden Fall verstecken sie sich nicht mehr. Nicht mal unter Voldemort haben sie eine ganze Stadt zerstört. Sie müssen sich ziemlich sicher in ihrer Sache sein. Die Muggel können sich keinen genauen Reim auf die Vorfälle machen. Sie nehmen momentan an es wäre irgendein Anschlag von Terroristen gewesen. Die Auroren arbeiten momentan undercover mit der hiesigen Polizei zusammen. Ich denke es sollten auf jeden Fall einige Mitglieder des Ordens in Belfast Stellung beziehen. Vielleicht können wir dort noch etwas mehr herausfinden."

„Es ist außerdem von großer Bedeutung für uns," begann Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu richten, „uns mehr international zu orientieren. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass die Todesser der verschiedenen Länder miteinander agieren. Sie koordinieren sich scheinbar über die Landesgrenzen von Großbritannien hinaus. Das bedeutet für uns, dass wir uns ebenfalls mit Hexen und Zauberern möglichst vieler Länder zusammen tun müssen. Die Todesser sind nicht mehr nur eine Gefahr für uns hier. Wir müssen starke Allianzen schließen und das sobald wie möglich. Zum Teil sind wir schon in guten Kontakten zu Frankreich, Deutschland, Tschechien und Norwegen. Das Zaubereiministerium hat mir seine volle Unterstützung ausgesprochen. Ich habe heute Mittag mit dem Minister gesprochen und er ist sehr dankbar für unsere Hilfe auch wenn er nichts genaues über den Orden und seine Mitglieder weiß. Das sollte allerdings auch so bleiben."

Wu schaute Jack durch ihre schmalen Augen misstrauisch an. „Woher wissen wir, dass er nicht was damit zu tun hat?"

„Weil er die ganze Nacht bei mir war." Hermine schaute sie an doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck wollte keine Emotionen preis geben. Jack war ihr dankbar doch konnte er seinen Zorn nicht verbergen. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht unbedingt die vertrauenswürdigste Person war. Besonders nicht mit seinen Kräften und dem Zeichen der Feinde auf seinem Rücken. Doch machte es ihn dennoch wütend als eine Art Verräter abgestempelt zu werden. Leicht beugte er sich nach vorne und begann leise zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht was du für ein Problem mit mir hast." Sein Blick war auf Wu gerichtet. „Hältst du mich für eine Art Spion? Meinst du ich arbeite mit den Mördern meiner Familie zusammen? Ich weiß selber, dass ich einen sehr zwielichtigen Eindruck... NEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ..." Jack sank nach vorne mit den Knien auf den Boden. Seine Arme vor sich gestreckt fühlte er es in sich pulsieren. Schmerzen füllten seinen Körper aus und sammelten sich in einem Punkt an seiner Rückseite.

„AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

_So liebe Freunde der käuflichen Liebe. Man kacke, schon wieder in der Sendung vertan... Na egal. Jack hat nun wohl ein paar Problemchen. Seine Freundin gefärbt, eine wütende Chinesin die ihm die Krätze (nein nicht die Ratte) an den Hals wünscht und ein paar Schmerzen die sich noch nicht näher deuten lassen. Aber vielleicht in der nächsten Folge...nur hier...Live auf eurem PC...Also schreibt fleißig ein paar viele Kommis, damit ich weiß wies für euch war. Die nächste Sendung hier aus dem Haus der 1000 Kälber wird auf jeden Fall sehr ... naja... ich sag mal interessant. Also bis bald euer Shag_

_PS: Die Kommis natürlich noch..._

_Caecus Dumbledore: Ja hast recht, eine Verschnaufpause muss auch mal sein. Sonst wird es auch langweilig...Aber zwei Chaps mit Ruhe und geschnulze sollte auch ertmal genügen ;) _

_Zum neuen Lord oder Anführer sag ich gar nix, bäätsch. Werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren oder habt es schon erfahren..._

_Und ich finde es toll, dass ich dich zum Kauf einer solch noblen CD bringen konnte. Die sind wirklich gut. Weiter empfehlen kann ich noch Blind Guardian (natürlich) oder Rhapsody..._

_Und zur Schule...hast ja recht, aber bei uns sind noch Ferien und wenn ich wieder hin muss stehe ich auf der anderen Seite des Pultes, muahahahahaha_

_Antariel: Ja natürlich. Bei so einem hübschen Mädel darf man doch nicht lange warten. Und manchmal geht es ja ganz von selbst  Na und wer den Raum betreten hat, weißt du ja nun auch..._


	21. Der verlorene Bruder

**21. Der verlorene Bruder**

_Tachchen ihr lieben. Da bin ich mal wieder und bringe frohe Kunde. Ein neues Chap mit nem ganzen Haufen neuer Gimmigs. Ein wahrer Reigen bunter Kostbarkeiten aus den tiefsten Tiefen der schwarzen Magie und des hellstens Lichts. _

_Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Aber das wird's wohl immer. Mach mir lieber mehr Gedanken als es gleich rein zu werfen. Außerdem werde ich von fiesen Orks belästigt. Ne das warn Professoren. Aber manchmal ist das auch fast das selbe..._

_In diesem Kapitel geht es, naja ihr werdet sehen. Auf jeden Fall hab ich das Konzept hier ein wenig geändert...also viel Spaß mit dem Freudenfest, auf das ihr eckige Augen bekommen möget._

Eine Pein die er nicht beschreiben konnte wirkte auf seinen Körper ein und färbte sein Blickfeld schwarz. Es war keine Bewusstlosigkeit. Er spürte seine Hände in seinem Nacken die sein T-Shirt teilweise zerrissen. Er spürte Hermines Nähe bis seine Augen wieder Licht wahrnahmen. Der ganze Raum schien zu erzittern. Die Bilder an den Wänden wackelten und fielen von den Wänden. Der Boden vibrierte unter seinen Knien. Das Haus machte den Eindruck ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Noch immer die Schmerzen aushaltend und herausschreiend sah er auf eine Stadt hinab. Wie ein Habicht stürzte er im Sturzflug auf eine Menschenmasse hinab. Schwarze Roben konnte er verschwommen erkennen. Lichtblitze zuckten auf. Häuser standen in Flammen. Menschen liefen schreiend durch die Straßen und stolperten über umher liegende Körper. Weiter entfernt an der Spitze der schwarz gekleideten Menschenmasse konnte man ein paar in rot gekleidete Personen erkennen. In der Mitte eine Person die nur sehr verschwommen im schwachen Licht einiger Straßenlaternen schimmerte. Die Person lachte laut auf, doch das Gesicht blieb in den aufziehenden Rauchschwaden verdeckt. Nur vereinzelte Blitze schienen ihm zu folgen. Angestachelt von seinem Befehl zuckten sie durch die Gassen und folgten ihrer Bestimmung. Ein leichter Wind durchzog die Roben und spielte ein tückisches Spiel. Ein Bild des Grauens, der Zerstörung und Chaos. In der Ferne konnte man das von schwachen Lichtern beleuchtete kleine Schloß sehen das über der Stadt ruhte. Es schien seinem Untergang geradezu entgegenzublicken. Trümmer säumten die Bürgersteige der Straßen, Autos standen in Flammen und schlossen vereinzelt schreiende Menschen in sich ein. Entsetzte Gesichter blickten ihm entgegen und machten ihrem Leid Ausdruck. Die kleine Armee zog weiter gen Schloß. Die Spur aus Blut, Explosionen und Feuer folgte ihnen. Noch immer konnte Jack das Lachen hören als sich sein Blick von dem Geschehen entfernte, der Lärm entschwand als die Schwärze sein Blickfeld wieder einholte.

Die Nerven in den Knien nahmen die Last des Körpers allmählich wieder war. Jack spürte Schweißperlen von seiner Stirn kullern und schemenhafte Schatten die vor ihm in Bewegung waren. Weiche Haut berührte seine Schulter. Die Stimmen um ihn herum wurden deutlicher, die Schatten verwandelten sich in Personen. Fast hypnotisch blickte ihm ein rehbraunes Augenpaar entgegen. Entsetzt hagelte auf Jack die Realität ein und ließ ihn zurückschrecken. Mit einem panischen Blick schaute er sich hastig um und tastete sich rückwärts bis er gegen ein Sofa stieß. Ein Erdbeben schien das Haus ergriffen zu haben. Eine Lampe lag auf dem Boden, Bilder waren von den Wänden gefallen und Fensterscheiben zerbrochen. Die Lippen Hermines bewegten sich vor ihm doch konnte er ihre Stimme noch nicht wirklich verstehen. Sie strich ihm über die Wange doch blickte er immer noch starr ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in ihr Gesicht, bis er eine Ohrfeige verspürte. Schreckhaft sah er Harry an der gerade seine Hand zurückzog.

„Aua, hast du ne Meise?"

„Jack, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" hörte er Hermines Stimme die noch immer ihre Hände auf seiner Schulter ruhen ließ.

„Ich denke schon." Jack schaute sich im Raum um. Es sah aus wie nach einem Erdbeben oder einem Einruch bei dem die Eindringlinge mehr Wert auf Chaos als auf Beute gelegt haben. „War ich das?" fragte er mit fragendem Blick.

„So wie es aussieht," entgegnete ihm Harry.

„Man, was war das Alter?" kam nun die Frage von Ron.

„Lasst Jack sprechen." Dumbledores Worte beendeten das allgemeine Gemurmel. „Jack, was ist gerade mit Ihnen geschehen?" Die Worte des alten Mannes strahlten eine ungewöhnlich Ruhe aus. Es war keine Spur von Erregung oder Verärgerung von ihm zu spüren. Jack erhob sich doch fühlten sich seine Beine noch sehr instabil an weshalb er sich lieber wieder auf die Couch flezte. Aber inzwischen hatte er seine Fassung wieder gefunden.

„Ich weiß es nicht ganz genau. Ich habe den Raum hier nicht mehr gesehen. Vor meinen Augen spielte sich eine Art Film ab."

„Was genau hast du gesehen?" fragte Dumbledore immer noch gelassen allerdings mit seinem allseits bekannten durchdringen Blick der selbst einen ausgewachsenen Bergtroll in die Knie zwingen könnte.

„Ich habe Belfast gesehen. Wahrscheinlich gestern Nacht. Ein Haufen Todesser waren dort und wüteten in der Stadt..." Jack brach ab und schaute auf seine Finger.

„Jack, wir müssen alles wissen." Dumbledore schien zu wissen, dass dies nicht alles gewesen war. „Haben Sie noch mehr gesehen oder etwas gespürt?" Jack sah ruckartig auf. Er spürte Hermines Hand die beruhigend seinen Nacken kraulte.

„Ich habe tatsächlich etwas gespürt. Ich weiß nicht was es war. Es war eine Art Präsens die mir so real und so bekannt vorkam als wäre ich wirklich dort gewesen."

„Was für eine Präsens meinst du?" Dumbledore lehnte sich ein Stück weiter in seinem Sessel vor, ihn immer noch anstarrend.

„Es fühlte sich an als würde ich einen alten Bekannten wieder treffen. Ein zu vertrautes Gefühl. Allerdings konnte ich niemanden erkennen. Die Todesser hatten auf jeden Fall einen Anführer der in Rot gekleidet war." Jack stützte sich auf die Couch und erhob sich. „Ich muss nach Belfast, sofort." Das erschrockene Gesicht von Mrs. Weasley ignorierte er während er in die Runde schaute.

„Was? Jetzt sofort?" Lupin hatte sich an Jack gewandt.

„Ja, sofort." Jacks Stimme ließ erkennen, dass er es absolut ernst meinte. Er war sich so sicher wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, dass er jetzt an diesen Ort musste. Irgendetwas zog ihn per Geisterhand dorthin. Harry nickte nur.

„Ich komme allerdings nicht alleine dahin. Kann mich jemand da hin beamen?"

„Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass du alleine gehst." Hermine war nun an seine Seite geschritten und legte ihren Auen auf ihn.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht euer ernst?" begann Wu ihren Einwand. „Wie könnt ihr nur ein Wort von diesem Spinner glauben? Das ist ein verdammter Hinterhalt."

„Hör mal kleine." Jack drehte sich wütend der kleinen Asiatin zu. „Du fängst langsam an mir tierisch auf die Nüsse zu gehen. Entweder versuchst du mir jetzt zu helfen oder gehst mir aus dem weg." Geschockt sah ihn Wu an. Scheinbar wollte sie noch eine Passende Antwort geben doch Harry hob die Hand was sie schweigen ließ.

„Jetzt kommt erst mal wieder runter. Das bringt uns auch nicht weiter," versuchte Harry die erhitzten Gemüter zu beruhigen. „Ich denke ein paar von uns sollten mit nach Belfast gehen. Ron, Remus, Tonks, Hermine, kommt wir machen uns auf den Weg. Wir sollten nicht mit zu vielen Leuten dort auftauchen. Das erregt nur Aufmerksamkeit."

„Schatz, ich gehe schon einmal nach Hause. Mir geht es nicht besonders gut." Ginny stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf Harrys Wange. „Seid vorsichtig."

Es war schon spät am Abend als die Gruppe unter dem Geplätscher von Wasser in einer Seitengasse apparierte. Die Konturen des noch nicht voll ausgewachsenen Mondes waren trotz der dunklen Wolken deutlich zu erkennen. Vereinzelt erhellten Straßenlaternen die Gassen und machten das Bild der Verwüstung sichtbar. Sirenengeheul war in der Ferne zu hören, wie Echos hallten sie in den Trümmern wieder, die einst eine glanzvolle Stadt darstellten.

Die Hauptstraße die die Gruppe betrat glich einem Schlachtfeld. Verbrannte Autos, zerstörte Häuser und Menschen die hastig über die Wege liefen erzeugten eine unheimlich Atmosphäre. Die Helfer der Muggel und der Zauberer hatten es bis heute Abend scheinbar nur teilweise geschafft die menschlichen Körper unter den Trümmern und den Autowracks zu befreien. Jack warf einen emotionslosen Blick auf einen verbrannten Körper, der seiner Gestik nach zu urteilen versucht hatte sich aus einem brennenden Auto zu befreien. Die Feuerherde die hier geherrscht haben mussten waren wahrscheinlich von der Feuerwehr gelöscht worden oder dem Regen zum Opfer gefallen. Jacks Gefährten waren ebenso stumm wie er selbst und schauten sich nur ungläubig um. Schlamm und Wasser spritzte auf und vermengten sich mit Blut das zu ihren Füßen lag, während sie sich die Straße entlang vorwärts bewegten. Der Weg führte sie zu einer kleinen Gruppe die verdächtig nach Zauberern und Hexen aussah.

„Hallo Minister Scrimgeour." Harry schüttelte zur Begrüßung einem Mann, der trotz des Stockes auf dem er sich stützte sehr vital aussah, die Hand. Als der Minister den Rest der Gruppe begrüßt hatte wandte er sich Jack und Harry zu.

„Ach, entschuldigung," fuhr Harry fort. „Darf ich ihnen Jack Orwood vorstellen? Er hat in Hogwarts den Posten als Lehrer für Muggelkunde angenommen."

Jack hielt dem Mann, der verdächtig nach einem menschlichen Löwen ausschaute, seine Hand entgegen die sofort energisch geschüttelt wurde.

„Hallo Mr. Orwood. Ich habe schon einiges von ihnen gehört. Ich hoffe wir haben bald Zeit uns ein wenig zu unterhalten. Leider muss ich jetzt sofort weiter." Sein Blick schwenkte von Jack zu Harry. „Harry, können Sie kurz mitkommen?"

Der Minister entfernte sich mit Harry und ließ den Rest der Gruppe auf der Straße zurück. Der Regen hatte inzwischen nachgelassen und sich in einen feinen Nieselregen verwandelt Jack spürte wie sich immer wieder neue Tropfen ihren Weg seine Wange entlang bahnten.

„Ich kann den Typ irgendwie nicht leiden," flüsterte Jack Hermine zu die neben ihm stand und auf das kleine Schloß in der Ferne starrte.

„Ich weiß was du meinst." Ihr Blick war weiterhin auf den Horizont gerichtet doch legte sie ihren Arm um seinen Rücken. „Was genau hoffst du hier zu finden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich hoffe Antworten," entgegnete er ihren Augen folgend. An dieser Stelle hatte er sich vor kurzem befunden als er auf das Geschehen der letzten Nacht hinab sah. Durch diese Straße hatten die Männer in ihren Schwarzen Roben den Pfad aus Chaos und Blut gezogen ohne Rücksicht auf etwaige Tote die nun immer noch den Weg säumten. Die Menschen die die kleine Gruppe passierten nahmen ihre Anwesenheit kaum war. Trotz der späten Stunde herrschte noch immer reges Treiben um sie herum. Ob es nun Magier oder Muggel waren konnte man kaum ausmachen. Auch ob noch Todesser in der Nähe waren konnten die Anwesenden Auroren, die scheinbar den Minister eskortierten, nicht genau sagen. Ab und an wurden, wie man beobachten konnte, in schwarz vermummte Personen gesichtet werden. Allerdings nur vereinzelt und das auch nicht als unmittelbare Bedrohung. Ron vermutete, dass sie als Beobachter postiert wurden um das Ausmaß ihres Handelns festhalten zu können. Als wieder einmal dunkle Schemen am Straßenrand zu erkennen waren, beschlich Jack ein mulmiges Gefühl. Harry war inzwischen zurückgekehrt und teilte die Gruppe auf. Jack folgte der kleinen Gruppe die aus Harry, Hermine und Ron bestand an die Stelle von der er glaubte eben noch potenzielle Todesser gesehen zu haben. Die andere Gruppe setzte ihren Weg die Straße entlang fort.

„Irgendetwas ist hier richtig faul," sagte Jack als sie ein paar Trümmer passierten die früher einmal ein Bekleidungsgeschäft zu sein schienen.

„Ja. Ich weiß was du meinst," entgegnete Harry. Langsam setzten sie ihren Weg mit erhobenen Zauberstäben fort. Jack wusste zwar nicht so genau was er im Ernstfall mit seinem anfangen sollte aber immerhin gab es ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Er hätte einem Angreifer vielleicht die Haare färben können, doch glaubte er nicht, dass es ihm im Kampf sonderlich viel nützen könnte.

„Ok, nach was suchen wir jetzt genau Jack?" Ron blieb auf der Stelle stehen und drehte sich zu Jack um. Die Stille die sich nun langsam in der Stadt ausbreitete, bereitete nicht nur ihm ein unbehagliches Gefühl.

„Ich denke, dass noch welche von den Todessern hier sind. Auf jeden Fall dürfte ihr Anführer irgendwo in der Nähe sein, ich spüre es." Jack starrte die Häuserfassade an als würde er jedes einzelne Fenster absuchen. Die Stille die seit kurzem die Gassen beherrschte war einfach nur unheimlich.

Eine Kreuzung tat sich vor ihnen auf. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Selbst die Sirenen hatten ihr Geheule eingestellt. Der feine Regen bahnte sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg über Jacks Lederjacke. Seine Haare klebten inzwischen an seinen Schläfen.

„Ich denke wir teilen uns auf." Harry blickte seine Gefährten an während er seinen Zauberstab senkte. „Hermine du bleibst bei mir. Ron du gehst mit Jack. So ist wenigstens in jeder Gruppe noch ein Auror. Nur zu Sicherheit. Wenn etwas passieren sollte, denkt ihr an eure Spiegel."

Ron nickte und strich sich ein paar rote Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Zusammen mit Jack verfolgten sie die Abzweigung zu ihrer Rechten. Das Aussehen der Gegend veränderte sich nicht wirklich. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass hier vor zwei Tagen noch eine blühende Stadt fröhlich vor sich hin lebte. Die Wiedergeburt der Todesser war aus dessen Sicht ein voller Erfolg geworden. Mit voller Zerstörungskraft zeigten sie, dass sie wieder da sind und wozu sie imstande sind.

Jack lief mit Ron die dunkle Gasse entlang die sich nach der Kreuzung entlang schlängelte. Die Straßenlaternen waren hier umgeknickt oder flackerten nur sporadisch auf. Unter dem Schutz seiner Jacke drehte sich per Gedankenkraft ein kleiner Klumpen Tabak zu einer Zigarette zusammen.

„Hör mal Ron, ich wollte noch mit dir reden," begann Jack das Gespräch um das er ohnehin nicht herum gekommen wäre. Immer noch wanderten seine Augen über die noch teilweise bestehenden Hauswände.

„Geht's um Hermine?" Ron lief nun zwar etwas langsamer schaute Jack allerdings nicht direkt an.

„Jep. Ich weiß das mal etwas zwischen euch war und ich möchte keinen Ärger mit dir oder etwas zwischen euch kaputt machen."

„Ron drehte sich nun doch zu Jack um und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Liebst du sie?"

„Naja, es geht noch nicht sehr lange zwischen uns...aber ja, mehr als alles andere." Rons ernster Blick lockerte sich etwas. Jack konnte fast schon ein lächeln erkennen als er ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Dann haben wir kein Problem. Ich freue mich für euch." Ron wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und weitergehen als er noch hinzufügte: „Aber wenn du ihr weh tust, bring ich dich um Alter."

„Ich denke das ist nur fair," entgegnete Jack und atmete einen Schwall Rauch aus. Während dessen nickte er mit seinem Kopf in Richtung einer kleinen Einmündung. „Hier lang, wir kommen näher."

„Was meinst du?" Ron sah ein wenig irritiert aus.

Das seltsame Gefühl das Jack beschlich wurde allmählich stärker und stärker. Irgendetwas zog ihn an wie ein Magnet ein Stück Stahl. Diese Präsenz die er schon in dieser Vision, oder was es auch immer war, gespürt hatte nahm an Intensität zu. Eine feine Gänsehaut zog sich von seinem Nacken den Rücken entlang nach unten. Er wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, dass er erwartet wurde. Fest stand auf jeden Fall, dass seine Freunde hier in Gefahr waren. Was hatte er sich bei dieser Aktion nur wieder gedacht. Ron schlich langsam mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm her, sein Blick fest auf die dunklen Ecken der Gasse gerichtet.

„Hey, wie kann ich mit dem Ding hier jemanden betäuben? Nur für den Fall der Fälle." Jack fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum und dachte sich noch er hätte vielleicht ein paar Tricks lernen sollen.

„_Stupor._ Der Spruch ist recht simpel und betäubt deinen Gegner nur."

„Ron es tut mir leid. Es ist nur zu deinem besten." Jack richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Freund der sich ihm gerade zu wenden wollte.

„Wa...?"

„Stupor." Ein Lichtblitz drang aus der Spitze des Stabes hervor und traf Ron in die Seite der sofort bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

Schnell lief Jack die Gasse entlang. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er in den Gürtel eingeklemmt. Er wusste genau, dass er ihn jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Zielstrebig rannte er noch um zwei Ecken, die Trümmer nicht mehr beachtend, bis er auf eine Häuserreihe stieß die noch einigermaßen stabil wirkte und nicht in sich zusammengefallen war. Er war am Ziel, doch wusste er nicht genau was ihn erwarten würde. Nur dieses Gefühl, dass er genau hier her kommen müsse war tief in seinem Inneren verankert. Jack betrat das Haus durch die offen stehende Eingangstür. Das Haus war verlassen, so viel war sicher. Auf jeden Fall schien niemand hier zu sein der an diesem Ort wohnte. Eine kleine Kommode stand in dem Eingangsbereich der den Weg zu einem Wohnzimmer freigab. Trotz der weißen Wände, war das Ambiente hier ziemlich düster gehalten. Ein gemütliches Sofa und ein Sessel waren auf einen Fernseher und einen Schrank ausgerichtet. Die Pflanze in der Ecke schrie geradezu nach einem kräftigen Schluck Wasser. Jack nahm die Holztreppe zu seiner Rechten die in den ersten Stock führte. Das knarren der Dielen unter ihm verriet nun endgültig, dass er seinen Weg nach oben fortsetzte. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er am Ende der Treppe nur ein kleines Badezimmer und einen Raum entdecken. Allerdings keine Todesser die ihm heimlich auflauerten. Nur ein weiterer Sessel, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf das Fenster blickte. Regentropfen zogen Schlieren am geschlossenen Fenster. Der Sturm hatte wieder zugenommen und zog ein Gewitter mit sich. Vereinzelte Blitze erhellten den Raum.

„Jack?" Ein Ruf der nur von Harry stammen konnte hallte vom Hauseingang durch das gesamte Haus. Die Treppe knarrte und verriet das seine Begleiter ihn gefunden hatten. Doch war ihm bewusst, dass er nicht alleine in diesem Zimmer war. Eine Gestalt, gehüllt in eine rote Robe, erhob sich aus dem Sessel und starrte ihn an.

„Jack, was zum..." doch Rons Stimme verstummte als er Jacks erhobene Hand und die Person ihm gegenüber sah.

„Mein verlorener Bruder ist also endlich zu mir gekommen." Die Stimme des Mannes klang eisig und durchdringend.

„Bruder? Was soll das heißen? Ich dachte dein Bruder wäre..." Hermines Stimme klang ein wenig erschrocken und kam zu einem jähen Ende. Scheinbar hatte Harry sie veranlasst zu schweigen.

„Bokzar." Jack starrte ungläubig auf den Mann der vor ihm stand. Er hatte dieses Gesicht noch nie gesehen, doch spürte er eine unglaubliche Verbundenheit zu ihm.

„Ja Gor. Ich freue mich das du meinem Ruf gefolgt bist."

„Was willst du von mir?" Jack war ein wenig irritiert wandte seinen Blick allerdings nicht von seinem Gegenüber ab. Dieser lachte nur laut auf.

„Gor, du warst schon immer der witzigste von uns. Leider haben diese Stümper ihre Arbeit an dir nicht perfekt durchgeführt. Dir fehlt dein feuriger Charakter und die Erinnerung an unsere glorreiche Zeit. Diese unfähige Bande von Zauberern die sich Todesser nannten. Wenigstens sind sie unserem Herren treu ergeben, auch wenn sie zum großen Teil Trottel sind."

„Was? Wen meinst du?"

„Gor, komm zu mir. Gemeinsam werden wir die Wiedergeburt unserer beiden Brüder erleben und unseren wahren Vater zum Leben erwecken. Die Welt wird erzittern, alleine beim Klang unserer Namen. Sag, was hast du für niedere Wesen mitgebracht?" Bokzar neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und blickte finster auf Harry, Hermine und Jack. „Ich spüre deine Zuneigung zu ihnen. Doch du brauchst sie nun nicht mehr." Der Mann erhob seine rechte Hand, seine Haare begannen ein wenig zu flattern. Sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck deutete schon darauf hin, dass er nichts gutes im Schilde führte. Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben standen die drei hinter Jack bereit sich auf einen Kampf einzulassen. Wieder durchzuckte ein Blitz die dunkle Nacht. Erst jetzt begriff Jack, dass sich die Blitze über diesem haus konzentrierten.

„Nein, lass sie gehen. Du willst doch eh nur mich." Jack bewegte sich langsam auf den jungen Mann zu der immer noch mit erhobener Hand da stand.

„Chaos ist das einzige was ich möchte. Spürst du nicht diese Kraft in dir? Die Welt liegt uns zu Füßen. Vernichte diese unwürdigen Sterblichen und komm an meine Seite, Bruder." Jack warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Die drei sahen ebenfalls ein wenig verwirrt aus. Er wandte sich ihnen zu und sah jedem kurz in die Augen. „Macht das ihr hier raus kommt," zischte er zwischen seinen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Was ist Gor, warum zögerst du?" Man konnte die Ungeduld in Bokzars Stimme deutlich heraus hören. „Vernichte sie endlich, dann können wir uns auf den Weg machen. Götter wie wir müssen uns nicht mit solch dreckigem menschlichen Abschaum abgeben."

„Ach. Das sagt derjenige, der mit einer kleinen Armee von Menschen eine wehrlose Stadt niederbrennt?" Jack zog seine Stirn in Falten. Wut und Irritation machten sich in seinem Kopf breit als er der Person, zu der er sich auf eine üble Weise verbunden, fühlte mit seinen Augen fixierte.

„Nein, dass siehst du falsch. Die Legionen des Chaos, wie sie nun wieder genannt werden, sind nützliche Werkzeuge. Nun hör auf die Stimme des Schicksals und beuge dich deiner Bestimmung. Der Tod derer, die du für Freunde hältst, wird dich auf den richtigen Weg leiten. Jetzt tu was du tun musst, oder ich werde es machen."

„Nein, Bruder." Das letzte Wort spuckte Jack förmlich aus. Er wandte sich wieder dem jungen Mann zu. „Niemand wird hier sterben. Du wirst bezahlen für das was du hier angerichtet hast." Jack hob seine beiden Fäuste die nun nicht mehr waren als zwei blitzende Feuerbälle. Er konnte seine Adern spüren wie sie unter seiner Jacke kräftige Konturen in seine Haut pressten. Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand schossen die leuchtenden Kugeln auf seinen Gegenüber zu. Doch der lachte wieder nur laut auf.

„Du Narr. Du weißt genau, dass wir unsere Kräfte nicht gegeneinander einsetzen können." Die Wut in Bokzars Gesicht wurde nun immer deutlicher. Stimmen drangen durch das Fenster hinein und vermischten sich mit dem Klang des Donners. Eindeutig Todesser. Auch Harry hatte die Stimmen war genommen und vermutete scheinbar dasselbe.

„Todesser." Brachte Harry hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Schaffst du das hier, Jack?"

„Macht das ihr hier runter kommt." Die Luft in dem Raum begann zu flattern. Die Atmosphäre begann urplötzlich zu kippen und wurde zunehmend stickiger.

„Ich bleibe bei dir." Jack fühlte eine vertraute Hand auf seinem Arm, doch drehte er sich nicht um.

„Nein. Hilf Harry. Mach das du hier raus kommst Mine. Ich komme klar." Er spürte das sie zögerte und wusste, dass sie nicht hier bleiben konnte. „Bitte." Das Fenster klirrte und zerbarst in kleine Glasstückchen. Schillernd flogen sie durch den Raum und glichen einem Schwarm tödlicher Elfen. Hermine nickte, duckte sich etwas und wandte sich nur zögernd zum gehen um. Jack ergriff noch einmal kurz ihren Arm und blickte in ihre dunklen Augen. Der Mann ihnen gegenüber zog durch das Fenster die Blitze an sich.

„Ich liebe dich."

Hermine lächelte Jack an. „Ich weiß." Gerade rechtzeitig hatte sie den Raum verlassen. Die Blitze um Bokzars Körper intensivierten sich und bündelten ihre Kraft um seinen Körper. Der Regen hatte sich inzwischen seinen Weg durch das morsche Dach gebahnt.

_Blood and thunder mix with rain_

_Into the kingdom of darkness again_

Die Blitze zuckten angestachelt durch ihren Lenker durch den Raum. Ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vollführten sie ihr Spiel der Zerstörung. Bilder fielen von den Wänden, die Lampen zerplatzten wie Luftballons. Jack spürte die Hitze in sich aufkochen. Völlige Kontrolle verspürte er über seinen Körper. Seine Handflächen waren schon nicht mehr zu erkennen aufgrund der auflodernden Flammen. Immer schneller schlangen sie sich um seinen Körper. Direkt aus seinem inneren konnte er diese Kraft spüren die ihn extatisch in einem Meer aus Feuer versinken ließ.

_Lightning flash, my body in flames_

_All shall knee at the sound of my name_

Blitze und Flammenstränge schossen durch den Raum und führten ein Ballet an Lichtspielen auf. Zerstörerisch vereinigten sie sich zwischen den beiden Personen. Die Wände um sie herum vibrierten, standen in Flammen und konnten es nicht erwarten dem Druck nachzugeben. Jack spürte eine Art Verbindung zu seinem Gegenüber. Sein Blick war direkt auf seine Seele geheftet. Unweigerlich musste er in die Abgründe des Chaos blicken. Seine Vergangenheit, ihre Vergangenheit durchströmte ihn wie ein kalter Schauer. Ebenso die Hoffnungen in Die Gegenwart und die Zukunft.

_My path is set I live with no regret_

_I am sworn to kill never to forget_

Die Bilder der Vergangenheit ließen Jack erzittern. Bilder die er nicht miterleben wollte und doch wusste, dass er sich selbst gegenüberstand. Seinen innersten Ängsten die er schon kannte als er seine Kräfte das erste mal verspürte und doch nicht wahrhaben wollte. Eine Vergangenheit die er als Mensch niemals miterlebt hatte. Doch das was er nun war konnte diese Zeit nicht leugnen. Gors Vergangenheit. Ein Pfad des Chaos der Zerstörung und des Todes. Ein Weg den er mit seinen Brüdern begangen hat, für seinen Meister. Abrakahl, Herr des Schreckens. Doch konnte er diesem Schicksal noch entgehen oder war es bereits zu spät? War das Wesen, der Gott, der Dämon, Gor dazu bestimmt den blutigen Pfad wieder aufzunehmen? War das die Bestimmung der er nicht entkommen konnte?

_No road back I never will return_

_Into the fire of hell I will burn and die_

Die Legionen des Chaos waren deutlich zu hören während beide in dem verwüsteten Zimmer schwebten und sich finster anstarrten. Keiner konnte dem anderen ein Leid zu fügen. Das war das Gesetz welchem Jack sich beugen musste. Doch versuchte er es weiter. Intensiver als je zuvor glühte sein Körper. Die Flammen der Hölle schienen vollkommen entfesselt worden zu sein. Einzig und allein unter seinem Kommando. Und doch schien ein Widerstand gegen seinen Bruder aussichtslos. Ebenso wie seine Bemühungen ihn und seine Blitzschläge zu lähmen vergeblich waren. Der Lärm von der Straße wurde immer lauter. Schreie, von Schmerz produziert gemischt mit Flüchen die weitere Lichtblitze verursachten. Jacks Gedanken hingen bei seinen Freunden. Bei Hermine. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, dass seine Seele noch nicht vollends verloren war.

_Army of the heavens_

_My army waits in hell_

_To battle on the earth_

_For all the souls who fell_

Ein Gefühl das Jack stark an die Bibel erinnerte. Die letzten Tage. Das Ende allen Seins. So sahen die Bilder der Vergangenheit aus. Schlimmer als purer Krieg oder eine bloße Schlacht. Die Welt in Flamen, untergehend in Chaos und Blut. Der Nebel in seinem Kopf begann langsam zu versiegen. Klarheit der Gedanken, der eigene Geist als mächtiger Verbündeter. Niemals würde er sich auf die Seite derer Stellen die solches Unheil über die Welt bringen möchten. Seine Freunde verraten um unschuldige zu töten...nein.

„Hör auf mit den Spielchen Gor. Schließ dich uns an."

„Niemals." Das Wutverzerrte Gesicht Jacks zog sich vor Anstrengung zusammen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er seinem Gegenüber einen Schaden zuzufügen. Vergebens.

_I will not go unto my death alone_

_Seven gates to pass until I reach my home_

_Across the bridge of death_

_Beyond the gates of light_

Ein steiniger Weg lag vor ihm. Die Entscheidung war für ihn gefallen. Die Grausamkeiten die er während der Verbindung mit seinem _Bruder _gesehen hatte durften sich nicht wiederholen. Das Haus um sie herum löste sich langsam in kleine Teile auf und kreiste um die beiden schwebenden Personen. Jack kam sich vor wie im Auge eines Tornados. Die Todesser, oder Chaoslegionen wie sie sich jetzt angeblich nannten, konnte man nun deutlich auf der Straße sehen. Sie waren in einen erbitterten Kampf verwickelt. Man musste sie aufhalten, bevor sich ein Massaker wie hier in Belfast wiederholte.

_Into the heart of darkness _

_Into the black of night_

_No road back I never will return_

_Into the fire of hell I will burn and die_

Seine Freunde standen auf der Straße und kämpften mit erhobenen Zauberstäben um ihr leben. Harry hatte seinen scheinbar verloren. Er stand umkreist von schwarzen Roben mit erhobenen Händen von denen ein gleißendes Licht ausging. Sein Gesicht wutverzerrt erlagen seine Feinde hellen Schockwellen. Um Jack herum zuckten weiterhin Blitze und Flammen, genau wie um Bokzar. Die Trümmer des Hauses rasten in Elipsen um sie und zogen einige Blicke der Kämpfenden unter ihnen auf sich.

Jack hatte die Vergangenheit gesehen und eine Zukunft wie sie sich sein Gegenüber wünschte. Sie mussten aufgehalten werden. Um jeden Preis.

_Unto the darkness_

_I commend my soul_

_Never shall I repent_

_Never shall I be saved_

Inwiefern sie Erfolg haben würden war ungewiss. Die Schlagkraft ihrer Feinde war nicht zu unterschätzen. Doch hatte es keinen Sinn darüber zu grübeln. Es musste versucht werden. Und wenn er dabei drauf gehen sollte, wollte Jack wenigstens so viele von ihnen mit in die Hölle nehmen wie möglich.

_I'll go into the house of death_

_Before my last breath_

_My enemies all shall die_

Inzwischen war das Haus indem sich Jack vor kurzem noch befand, nicht mehr existent. Genauso wenig wie die Gebäude der Nachbarschaft. Die Trümmer kreisten noch immer um die in der Luft kämpfenden Personen.

„Wir sehen uns wieder Gor," zischte Bokzar. „Ich hoffe bis dahin bist du zur Vernunft gekommen." – „RÜCKZUG." Die Legionen des Chaos starrten plötzlich in die Luft zu ihrem Anführer der sich immer noch einen Tanz aus Feuer und Blitzen mit Jack lieferte. Doch sie verstanden, dass mit ihm nicht zu spaßen war. Sie apparierten ohne einen Protest einzulegen und ließen nur die Toten aus ihren Reihen zurück. Der Regen goss immer noch in Strömen auf die verbliebenen Auroren am Boden die nun mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf das Geschehen über ihnen blickten. Jack spürte einen plötzlichen Energiestoß und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Zusammen mit den Trümmern flog er rückwärts in Richtung Dunkelheit. Unter ihm blieb nur ein Krater zurück. Sein Körper klatschte hart gegen eine Wand bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

_Into the fire of hell_

Disclaimer: Der Song zwischendrin nennt sich „House of Death" (Manowar: Warriors of the world, 2002)

_Da bleibt mir eigentlich nur noch anzumerken - "OtherBands play – But Manowar kills". Also das war auf jeden Fall mein bisheriges Lieblingskapitel. Deshalb schreibt mir bitte Kommentare wie ihr es so fandet. Auch wenns für euch beschissen war. Fragen und so weiter schreibt ihr da am besten auch mit rein oder ne nette Mail an mich. Beantworte ich gerne. Weiß nämlich nicht ob jetzt alles so deutlich geworden ist wies sollte. Also haut in die Tasten. Fortsetzung gibt's nächste Woche irgendwann... oder diese...mal schauen._

_So und jetzt zu euren Reviews:_

_Antariel: Also die Kleine find ich auf jeden Fall auch super. So eine will ich auch  Und Jack im Umhang...ich kanns mir auch nicht vorstellen...aber ich denke Jack auch nicht._

_Caecus Dumbledore: Naja, die Gerüchte...Schüler sind sehr vergesslich  Aber ich finde in Hogwarts eigentlich alle Lehrer cool. Ja sogar Binns. Also passt Jack doch ganz gut da rein._

_Also, und das geht nicht an dich sondern an alle die sich hier die wildesten Geschichten ausdenken. Lest noch mal das Kapitel mit dem Buch von Abrakahl, das war ja nicht umsonst als Lückenfüller in die Story eingebaut. Aber einen Sonnenbrand? Der Junge brennt doch! Ich glaub bei dem hilft der beste Sonnenblocker nix mehr _

_Ach so ja, ich studiere noch auf Lehramt die Fächer Geschichte, Politik und Ethik/Philosophie...und arbeite nebenbei als Vertretungslehrer (in diesem U+ Programm...)_

_Cheerio und liebe Grüße von eurem Shag _


	22. Erste Lehrergespräche

**22. Eine erste Lehrerkonferenz **

_Hier bin ich mal wieder mit einer neuen Folge von den Geschichten aus der Gruft. Ne aus Belfast. Hat ein wenig länger gedauert...aber hier ist es so ‚heiß' und ich hatte ein wenig Stress mit zu viel Lern Kram. Aber ich hoff das Kapitel entschädigt die Wartezeit wieder. Also viel Spaß und so..._

Kopfschmerzen fluteten Jacks Schädel und waren so schnell vergangen wie sie gekommen waren. Regen durchnässte seine Kleider und lief an seinen Wangen herunter. Seine Haare klebten in seinem Gesicht. Hustend half er sich auf die Beine und straffte seine Lederjacke die durch das Wasser schwer an seinem Körper hing. Kleine Steinbrocken und Staub fielen von ihm ab und landete in Fützen in denen er eben noch gelegen hatte. Ein Knacken erfüllte seinen Rücken als er sich reckte und ein wenig Entspannung suchte. Das Kribbeln in seinem Nacken hatte nachgelassen.

_Man war das ein Höllentrip, _dachte er sich und musterte die Umgebung. Eine flackernde Straßenlaterne erhellte die kleine Gasse ein wenig. In der Ferne waren Stimmen zu hören die ein wenig aufgebracht klangen. Benommen ging er die Gasse entlang und folgte schwankend den Geräuschen die zunehmend lauter wurden. Erst nachdem er das Ende der Gasse erreicht hatte, spürte er das volle Ausmaß der Schmerzen die seine Glieder bei jeder Bewegung verursachten. In der Ferne konnte er Umrisse von Menschen in Umhängen erkennen. Der Krater, auf dem vor kurzem noch drei Häuser standen, lag kurz vor ihm. Harry und Ron standen, den Rücken ihm zugewandt, vor dem Loch und starrten bewegungslos hinein. Eine schluchzende Hermine saß auf ihren Knien neben ihnen. Das er und sein vermeintlicher Bruder ein solches Ausmaß an Zerstörung verursacht hatten war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen. Desto mehr war er schockiert als er diesen Anblick vor sich sah. Mit offenem Mund lief er langsam auf die drei zu, die ihn allerdings nicht wirklich wahrnahmen. Schlamm spritzte unter seinen Schritten leicht auf und trafen ein paar umher liegende Männer in schwarzen Umhängen. Von Flüchen niedergestreckt haben ihre Gesichter einen Ausdruckslosen Ausdruck angenommen.

Jack stand bereits hinter ihnen und hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit noch nicht auf sich gezogen. So verfolgte Jack ihren Blick in das Loch, in dem nichts mehr darauf hindeutete, dass hier einmal Menschen gelebt haben.

„Er kann doch nicht tot sein." Hermines Stimme klang erstickt und fassungslos. Jack schaute ein wenig irritiert drein.

„Wer ist tot?" fragte er, abwechselnd zu Harry und Hermine blickend die sich zusammen mit Ron langsam umdrehten. Hermine sprang auf und warf sich ihm an den Hals wobei er nach Luft schnappen musste und leicht ins wanken geriet. Die Muskeln schrieen lautlos auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

„Verdammt, wir dachten es hätte dich erwischt," kam es von Ron der noch ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir haben nur gesehen wir die Reste von den Häusern in einer Explosion weggeflogen sind und haben uns gerade noch rechtzeitig in Deckung geworfen. – Man du siehst echt beschissen aus."

„Danke. Ich hatte eine kleine Bruchlandung. Gibt's bei euch Verluste?" Jack sah sich um und sah einige Todesser die immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden lagen. Ron schien zwar immer noch ein wenig angepisst zu sein, weil er von Jack verhext wurde, ließ es aber nicht raushängen wofür Jack doch sehr dankbar war.

„Smith ist Tod und Tonks konnten wir noch nicht finden. Aurora hat noch Auroren zur Verstärkung mitgebracht. Wir suchen jetzt den Rest von uns zusammen und nachher will ich wissen was das da oben war." Harry klang zwar ernst, es schien aber so als würde er Jack keinen Vorwurf machen. Er wollte Harry und Ron gerade folgen als ihm wieder einfiel das noch jemand an ihm hing.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte er während er durch das nasse braune Haar strich.

„Mach nie wieder so einen Scheiß, verstanden?" Hermine sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Jack lächelte nur zurück.

„Ich hab doch gesagt du wirst mich so schnell nicht mehr los. Mein _Bruder _hat mich zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen, also hab ich mich entschieden." Jack beugte sich ein wenig vor um mit seiner Freundin in einem Kuss zu versinken. „Denk an die Worte vom Blue Oyster Cult..._I'm burnin' for you._ Nur für dich. Jetzt lass uns den anderen helfen." Gerade als Jack sich von ihr lösen wollte um sich in Bewegung zu setzen, wurde sein Arm noch festgehalten.

„Ich liebe dich," kam die sanfte Stimme mit einem Lächeln über die Lippen von Hermine.

„Ich weiß." Jack zwinkerte ihr zu und ging mit ihr los in Richtung der bewegenden Schatten. Remus Lupin lief umher und rief nach Tonks. Verzweiflung hallte in seiner Stimme mit. Ganz in der Nähe von ihm bemerkte Jack eine Bewegung am Boden.

„AVADA KEDAVRA."

Jack rannte auf die Gestallt zu während Remus mit einer unsichtbaren Hand durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Der grünliche Lichtblitz verfehlte den Werwolf nur knapp und schlug mit einem Knall in einen Gesteinshaufen ein. Jack stand vor dem Todesser und kickte ihm den Zauberstab aus seiner zitternden Hand.

„Wixer," zischte ihm Jack entgegen bevor er ihm einen Faustschlag auf die Nase verpasste der den Mann wieder bewusstlos zusammensinken ließ.

„Danke," sagte ein sich wieder aufrichtender Remus der sich gerade den Rücken festhielt und langsam auf Jack zuschritt. „Den hab ich gar nicht gesehen."

„Kein Problem," antwortete Jack und schüttelte seine eigene Hand. „Sag mal haben die Jungs Stahl in den Nasen?"

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, kam auch schon Harry mit Tonks auf dem Arm auf sie zu. Ron und Aurora folgten ihnen. Schlaff hingen ihre Arme von ihrem Körper ab und Harry hatte Mühe sie nicht fallen zu lassen. Das bunte Haar hing zerzaust und nass vom Regen in ihrem Gesicht. Remus, der sie als erster bemerkt hatte, stürzte sofort auf die beiden zu.

„Ist sie...?"

„Nein," unterbrach ihn Harry mit einem schütteln seines Kopfes. „Sie ist bewusstlos. Sonst geht's ihr gut, soweit ich sehen konnte. Sucht die andern zusammen, wir machen uns auf den Heimweg."

Die Heimreise verlief relativ ereignislos. Der Grimauldplatz war inzwischen ziemlich ausgestorben. Als sie dort ankamen war es immerhin schon kurz nach Mitternacht. Tonks war dort noch einmal aufgewacht doch erhielt sie einen Schlaftrunk um wieder vollkommen zu genesen. Jack saß nun mit den anderen noch im Wohnzimmer und trank einen Kürbissaft was seinen Gaumen nicht unbedingt erfreute. Zwar hatte er einen riesen Durst aber seiner Ansicht nach gab es Dinge die nicht in Flüssigkeiten verwandelt werden sollten. Kürbisse nahmen seit heute in dieser Liste eine Topbesetzung ein.

„Gut Jack, ich denke du schuldest uns jetzt eine Erklärung," begann Harry das Gespräch. „Immerhin hast du Ron betäubt und eine ziemliche Show abgezogen."

Jack nickte und versuchte sich in dem Sofa zu entspannen. Der Muskelkater verfolgte ihn noch immer. „Also vorneweg, tut mir leid Ron. Ich hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl auf dem Weg. Ich wusste irgendwie, dass etwas passieren würde bei dem ihr lieber nicht dabei sein solltet. Hat sich ja im Endeffekt bewahrheitet."

Ron nickte und lächelte gezwungen. „Das war auf jeden Fall das letzte mal das ich dir einen Zauber beigebracht habe."

„War das wirklich dein Bruder?" Hermine hielt seine Hand und schaute ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Ja und nein. Er ist auf jeden Fall nicht mein leiblicher Bruder. Ich habe Antoines verkohlte Leiche gesehen und akzeptiert, dass er wohl nicht mehr zu mir zurückkehren wird. Aber ich stand mit Bokzar in einer art geistigen Verbindung. Ob das jetzt gewollt war oder nicht weiß ich nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist er einer der vier...Götter oder Dämonen...oder was auch immer ich jetzt bin. Ich habe unsere Vorgänger und ihren Meister gesehen. Diese vier, ich nenne sie jetzt einfach mal Götter, waren so etwas wie Brüder, denke ich. Sie agierten als Einheit und das was sie taten war nicht unbedingt schön."

„Was hast du gesehen?" Remus Lupins Stimme klang zwar müde aber immer noch stark.

„Die vier sind mit ihrem Meister und ihrer Armee durch irgendeine Stadt gezogen. Ich habe erst das Land aus der Vogelperspektive gesehen und dann die Stadt und das Geschehen. Es war ein einziges Chaos. Das Land stand in Flammen und diese Armee hat Tot und Verwüstung nach sich gezogen. Ich kann jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich dieser Abrakahl zum Ziel gesetzt hat die Menschheit auszulöschen. Seiner Ansicht nach, haben es glaub ich nur die Zauberer verdient auf der Erde zu leben."

„Na dann haben wir ja glück, dass dieser Abrakahl schon lange tot ist." Ron zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel etwas vor. „Und seine Helfer, die Todesser, haben wir ja schon einmal besiegt. Auch wenn die sich jetzt Legionen des Chaos nennen. Es bleiben immer noch die selben Versager."

„Das mag sein," antwortete Jack. „Aber dafür klang mir Bokzar zu zuversichtlich. Er hat vor die andern beiden wieder zu erwecken sowie Abrakahl selbst. Das letztere kommt mir zwar auch unmöglich vor aber ich habe in letzter Zeit gelernt offener für Unwahrscheinliches zu sein. Fest steht, dass ich bei einem Kampf, gegen einen von den anderen dreien, keine große Hilfe für euch sein kann. Ich kann meine Kräfte nicht gegen sie einsetzen und sie nicht gegen mich. Ich könnte ihm höchsten in den Arsch treten aber ich bezweifle, dass uns das helfen wird. Er wird auf jeden Fall auf mich warten oder irgendwie versuchen mich auf seine Seite zu zerren. Meine Bestimmung ist es an seiner Seite zu kämpfen so wie ich, oder der andere Gor früher, es getan hat." Jack strich sich durch seine Haare und pustete ein wenig Luft aus seiner Lunge. Das ganze hörte sich absolut irre an. Wie konnte er nur in so eine Lage geraten.

„Und das heißt?" fragte Hermine und klang ein wenig nervös.

„Das heißt Wir haben ein Problem. Ich weiß was meine Bestimmung ist und kann es euch nicht verdenken wenn ihr mich lieber loswerden möchtet. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich noch nie an etwas wie Schicksal geglaubt habe. Ich habe mich noch nie zu etwas antreiben lassen, was mir angeblich vorherbestimmt ist. Ich habe ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich niemals auf seine Seite übertreten werde. Selbst wenn es meinen Tod bedeutet."

„Wir werden dich bestimmt nicht verstoßen, Jack." Hermine strich leicht mit ihrer Hand über seinen Rücken und blickte ihn von der Seite her an.

„Das stimmt," bestätigte sie Harry. „Aber wir brauchen mehr Informationen. Besteht noch immer eine geistige Verbindung zwischen euch? Weißt du wo ihr Unterschlupf ist? Oder wie sie die anderen beiden von euch beleben wollen oder Abrakahl selbst?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Tut mir leid, aber mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich finde es nur seltsam, dass er sich an alles aus der Vergangenheit erinnern kann und diese Ziele jetzt weiter verfolgen möchte."

Remus regte sich in seinem Sessel und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich habe so eine Vermutung. Wenn man eine Kreatur, tut mir leid wenn ich das so ausdrücke, beleben möchte, muss man die Beschwörung bis zum Ende korrekt ausführen. Das heißt man muss am Ende auch eine abschließende Beschwörungsformel mit einem bestimmten Ritual abhalten. Wenn man das nicht tut, können erhebliche Fehler auftreten. Vor allem hat man das Geschöpf nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. So ist das auf jeden Fall bei einigen Geistern wie bei Djinns. Du hast uns von deiner Flucht erzählt und es scheint nicht so als wären sie dazu nicht mehr gekommen." Remus wandte seinen Blick an Harry und zog seine Brauen zusammen. „Eine Frage habe ich aber auch noch an dich Harry. Du wurdest beim Kampf heute Abend entwaffnet. Wie mir scheint kommst du jetzt ganz gut zurecht mit der Stablosen Magie?"

Harry blickte kurz auf seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand und legte eine kurze Gedenkpause ein bevor er antwortete. „Es hat heute zum ersten mal geklappt. Ich habe bisher immer versucht ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, was immer vergeblich war. Versuchen bringt dabei nichts. Du musst es einfach tun. Wenn dein Wille stark genug ist klappt es ansonsten kannst du es scheinbar vergessen. Ich musste erst einmal begreifen, dass die Magie nicht aus meinem Zauberstab kommt. Sie kommt aus einem Zauberer selbst. Der Stab wirkt nur als eine Art Verstärker in der ich die Magie manifestiert. Legenden zu folge haben die ersten Zauberer und Hexen gar keine Zauberstäbe verwendet."

„Harry, du überraschst mich immer wieder." Remus schüttelte kurz grinsend den Kopf. „Ich glaube du hast heute zum ersten mal Albus selbst übertroffen. Das waren ziemlich mächtige Angriffszauber die du ohne Stab ausgeführt hast."

Jack verfolgte das Gespräch gespannt doch verfiel er einem ungewollten Gähnen. „Ich denke ich muss ins Bett. Das war eigentlich auch schon alles was ich euch erzählen könnte."

„Jo, da werd ich jetzt auch hingehen," sagte Ron und erhob sich gemeinsam mit Aurora.

„Können wir morgen diesen Malfoy Typen besuchen, Harry?" Jack starrte in die grünen Augen die ein wenig nachdenklich wirkten.

„Können wir machen. Ich hole dich ab. Albus möchte uns morgen sowieso sprechen. Ich denke ich werde dich bei Hermine finden." Harry schmunzelte ein wenig als er Jacks Blicke erwiderte.

„Wenn sie mich heute Nacht nicht auf die Straße setzt, ja."

„Kommt drauf an ob du dich benimmst." Hermine lächelte ihm zu und zog ihn mit hoch als sie aufstand. Gemeinsam verließ die kleine Gruppe den Grimauldplatz und ließ Remus alleine.

„Was Dumbledore wohl von uns will?" fragte Jack eher sich selbst als er mit Hermine in ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren. Jack ging in die Küche und machte sich erst einmal über ein kühles Wasser her das verloren im Kühlschrank stand.

„Na was wohl. Du und Harry seid neue Lehrer und da muss noch einiges Besprochen werden. Eure Lehrpläne, Regeln an der Schule, eure Verpflichtungen und Aufgaben und so weiter."

„Aha, das klingt ja nach Spaß." Jack lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte und starrte in sein Glas.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Hermine näherte sich zaghaft Jack und strich ihm mit einem Finger über die Wange. „Du wirkst ein bisschen Abwesend."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaub ich bin nur müde. War wohl alles ein bisschen viel heute." Jack lächelte ihr entgegen und stellte sein leeres Glas neben die Spüle.

„Das ist nicht alles, oder?" fragte Hermine als sie sich vor ihn stellte und ihm eindringlich in die Augen blickte. „Du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst."

„Ich weiß." Jack versuchte diesem Blick zu entgehen. Er hatte fast das Gefühl als könne sie ihm bis in die tiefste Ecke seiner Seele schauen. „Ich habe Angst Mine."

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Du hast hier Freunde gefunden die für dich da sind. Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich."

Jack fühlte die leichten Berührungen ihrer Hand auf seiner Seite. Unweigerlich zogen ihre Augen die seinen an. Jack konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. „Ich habe keine Angst vor diesen Spinnern in den schwarzen Umhängen oder irgendwelchen möchte gern Dämonen. Ich habe Angst vor dem was aus mir geworden ist. Was da heute zwischen mir und diesem Bokzar passiert ist war...ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Er hätte mich fast so weit gehabt."

„Was hat dich dazu gebracht ihm den Rücken zu kehren?"

„Du." Jack lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich dich gefunden habe."

Ihr Hände wanderten unter sein im Nacken immer noch zerrissenes T-Shirt. Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder und wieder. Die Hände begannen eine leidenschaftliche Wanderschaft über die leicht hügeligen Ländereien ihrer Körper und forderten leichte Opfer in Form von störender Kleidung. Die Spur des Stoffes zog sich von der Küche bis in das Schlafzimmer wo das Bett sie beide willkommen hieß. Regentropfen peitschten gegen das Fenster doch waren sie weder für Hermine noch für Jack hörbar. Der Mond war fast völlig verdeckt vom regnerischen Wolken.

Die Strahlen der neuen Sonne stichelten penetrant das Gesicht von Jack an. Die Augen die sich gegen diese Behandlung nicht wehren konnten schauten auf einen weiblichen Körper der eng umschlungen mit seinem quer über das Bett lag.

„Morgen," sagte Hermine mit verschlafener Stimme bevor sie einem gähnen verfiel.

„Guten Morgen." Jack lächelte sie an und strich ihr ein paar störende Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist noch früh aber ich denke ich geh mal duschen. Harry kommt denke ich bald." Widerwillig stand er aus dem Bett auf und streckte seine Glieder. Das knacken machte seinen Muskelkater allerdings nicht besser.

„Nett, willst du nicht lieber noch mal herkommen?" fragte Hermine mit einem Grinsen. Jack bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er nichts anhatte.

„Oh nein, Professor. Es wird Zeit." Lachend verzog er sich aus dem Schlafzimmer und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich. Das Wasser der Dusche prasselte angenehm von oben über seinen Körper. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die Abkühlung und konnte seine Muskeln entspannen. Bis er plötzlich durch eine plötzliche Berührung und ein _Buh_ aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt du entkommst mir so einfach?" Ohne es vorhergesehen zu haben war Hermine unter die Dusche gesprungen und hielt Jack nun fest. Der Schaum und das Wasser prasselten von ihren Schultern an ihren Brüsten herab. Die nassen Körper rieben aneinander und verdrängten vereinzelte Wassertropfen während stoßweise Bewegungen beide zum aufstöhnen bewegten. Leicht biss Jack in die nasse Schulter und wanderte langsam zu ihrem rechten Ohr hinauf.

„Ich liebe dich," hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und war sich nicht sicher ob das unter ihrem keuchen und dem Plätschern des Wassers überhaupt zu hören war. Der morgendlich Badbesuch dauerte doch ein wenig länger als geplant. Der Wasserdampf zog nur langsam durch das geöffnete Fenster ab, die Luft war inzwischen schon ziemlich Feucht geworden. Nach dieser morgendlichen Erfrischungsgymnastik ließ Jack seine Freundin flüchtend alleine im Bad zurück, nachdem er ihr einen Klaps mit dem nassen Handtuch auf den Hintern gegeben hatte.

Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüfte trottete er durch das Wohnzimmer, sammelte seine Klamotten zusammen die letzte Nacht hier verloren gingen und erlitt erneut einen kleinen Schock.

„Meine Fresse, Harry. Lernt ihr Zauberer eigentlich nicht die Klingel zu benutzen?"

„Doch. Aber es gibt andere die zu sehr unter der Dusche beschäftigt sind als das sie eine Klingel hören." Harry antwortete ihm mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen, stand auf und ging in die Küche. „Ach und guten morgen erstmal. Zieh dich an, ich mach einen Tee. Wir müssen bald los. Scheint ja noch einiges los gewesen zu sein,"fügte Harry noch lachend an als sich noch einmal kurz zu Jack umdrehte.

„Und du bist ein wenig neugierig was?"

„Scheint so. Hör mal ich freue mich für euch. Ich hab Hermine schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Und jetzt zieh dir was an. Ist eine etwas ungewöhnliche Kleidung wenn man seinen Chef besuchen will, meinst du nicht?" Mit den Worten war Harry in der Küche verschwunden. Jack verzog sich kurzerhand ins Schlafzimmer um ein paar neue Klamotten herauszusuchen. Zum Glück hatte er ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Gepäck bei den Weasleys mitgenommen. Eine kurze Hose, ein T-Shirt bei dem die Ärmel inzwischen fehlten, seine Lederjacke ließ er ausnahmsweise einmal zurück. Die Wetterlage war seit gestern wieder sommerlich geworden und bescherte dem Land hellsten Sonnenschein. Und seine Hose hatte auch genug Taschen für seinen Tabak.

Ein leises klopfen ließ seinen Kopf erschrocken zum Fenster schwingen. Ein schwarzer Falke stand auf dem Sims und trug scheinbar einen Brief bei sich. Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich fand er die Post der Zauberer viel witziger und einfacher. Aber ungewohnt war es immer noch.

Nachdem er dem Falken den Brief abgenommen hatte erkannte er, dass das Pergament nicht wie erwartet an Hermine gerichtet war. Ein einfaches _Jack _auf dem Umschlag machte jeden Zweifel unumstößlich. Wer konnte ihm schreiben wollen. Alle Bekannte die er noch hatte, wussten entweder nicht wo er zu finden war oder konnten ihn auch per Spiegel erreichen. Der Brief im inneren des Umschlags eröffnete ihm eine schwungvolle schwarze Schrift die für seinen Geschmack schon fast zu ordentlich wirkte.

_Hallo Jack._

_Sie kennen mich nicht und ich weiß, dass sie keinen Grund haben mir zu vertrauen. Trotzdem ist es von größter Wichtigkeit, dass ich sie persönlich Treffe. Ich denke ich habe einige Informationen die sie interessieren dürften. Kommen Sie heute um zwei Uhr Mittags in das Pub ‚zum fröhlichen Briten' an der Westminster Abbey. Dort gibt es keine Zauberer also dürfte die Anonymität gewahrt bleiben. Ebenso bitte ich sie alleine zu kommen und auch niemandem von diesem Brief zu erzählen. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel._

_Mit freundlichen Güssen_

_Ein Freund_

Jack blickte etwas verwirrt auf den Brief. Wer mochte dieser Geheimnisvolle Typ sein. Und vor allem, konnte er ihm trauen? Nachdem was er bisher in dieser Welt gelernt hatte...nein. Aber er konnte sich inzwischen ganz gut verteidigen. Außerdem scheint dieses Pub ein neutraler Ort zu sein in dem es bestimmt auffällt wenn zu viele böse Jungs auftauchen. Den anderen würde er erstmal nichts erzählen. Warum wusste Jack auch nicht genau aber aus irgendeinem dummen Grund hatte er beschlossen dem Verfasser des Briefes eine Chance zu geben. Antworten waren für ihn inzwischen zu wichtig geworden. So steckte er den Brief erst einmal in seine Hosentasche.

Frisch gekleidet und gestreckt führte ihn sein Weg wieder in Richtung Küche. Bevor er die Tür passierte hörte er noch Hermines laute Stimme durch den Flur hallen.

„Harry James Potter, du bist echt unmöglich."

„Tja Süße, ich glaub der arme Harry ist nicht ausgelastet. Hat mich auch schon drauf angesprochen was wir gestern noch getrieben haben," sagte Jack als er in die Küche kam und Harry auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Schick," gab Harry zur Antwort, ohne auf seine Anspielung zu reagieren, als er Jack musterte. Zugegebenermaßen wirkte sein an den Ärmeln ausgefranstes T-Shirt mit dem Totenkopf und dem Schriftzug _Metallica _ein wenig ungewohnt, aber Jack störte sich nicht daran.

„Wieso, herrscht heute schon Kleiderordnung?" fragte Jack irritiert.

„Nein, wir gehen heute nur zu Albus. Ich denke der findet das eher witzig."

„Na dann, so lange du dich nicht beschwerst," sagte Jack an Hermine gewandt während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und sich seinen Tee in die Hand fliegen ließ, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ist unser Besuch in Belfast von gestern in der Zeitung?" fügte Jack noch an, den Blick auf das Brot und seinen Tee gerichtet.

„Komischerweise nicht," antwortete ein kauender Harry. „Ich habe auch gedacht wir hätten genug Aufsehen erregt."

Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Naja, keine Neuigkeiten sind gute Neuigkeiten oder?"

„Ist Ginny auch schon unterwegs?" fragte Hermine beiläufig als sie in ihr Brot biss.

„Nein. Ihr ist mal wieder schlecht. Das geht jetzt schon eine Woche jeden Morgen so," antwortete Harry. Jack musste bei diesen Worten seinen Tee ausprusten und wollte gerade etwas sagen als er unter dem Tisch von einem Fuß getreten wurde. Harry schaute ihn zwar verwirrt an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Das weitere Frühstück verging recht schnell und Jack verabschiedete sich danach intensiv von Hermine. „Moment. Du willst doch sicherlich wieder in die Wohnung wenn ihr fertig seid, oder?"

„Öh, ja und?" antwortete Jack mit fragender Mine.

„Du brauchst einen Schlüssel Süßer."

„Ist dein Haus irgendwie magisch gesichert oder so?" fragte Jack.

„Nein wieso?"

„Alohomora, richtig?" Jack deutete auf seinen Zauberstab der ein wenig aus seiner Hose herauslugte und lächelte sie an. Hermines nicken und ein erneuter Kuss auf die Wange gaben ihm recht und ließen Jack Harry aus der Wohnung folgen. Direkt im verlassenen Treppenhaus verschwanden die beiden mit einem leisen Plopp.

„Das bringst du mir jetzt hoffentlich bald mal bei. Ist ja langsam peinlich wenn ich mich dauernd bei euch festklammern muss," sagte Jack als er mit einem leichten Drehwurm neben Harry in Hogsmeade zum stehen kam.

„Mach ich. Ist aber nicht so leicht wie es aussieht," entgegnete Harry.

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultenr. „Ich lerne schnell. Und schwerer als Autofahren wird's schon nicht sein. Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Du unterrichtest jetzt Zauber Verteidigung oder so was?"

„Jep. Es heißt aber Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Kannst du mir so viele Bücher wie nötig ausleihen damit ich da ein wenig nachhohlen kann?"

„Kann ich machen. Da hast du dir ja ganz schön was vorgenommen," entgegnete Harry.

„Was wünscht ihr euch eigentlich zur Hochzeit? Die ist doch jetzt auch bald." Das Schloss lag inzwischen dicht vor ihnen. Die Zinnen des alten Gemäuers ragten gen Sonne und spiegelte sie in vereinzelten Fensterscheiben wider.

„Harry schaute ein wenig abwesend zum blauen Himmel hinauf. „Ich denke meinen größten Wunsch kann mir niemand erfüllen. Aber ansonsten bin ich mit Ginny wunschlos glücklich."

„Hör mal. Seit ein paar Wochen habe ich meine Ansichten über das was Unmöglich erscheint ein wenig geändert. Was wünscht du dir."

„Meine Eltern, meinen Patenonkel oder ein paar alte Freunde die mit mir den Tag erleben können."

Jack wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Er konnte seine Gefühle genau nach empfinden. Die Verluste die Harry im Laufe seines Lebens erlitten hatte waren, wie er es bisher herausgefunden hatte, mindestens genau so tragisch gewesen wie seine eigenen.

„Mhm, ich weiß was du meinst. Ich werd sehen was ich tun kann." Jack zwang sich zu einem Lächeln das ihm aber nicht gelingen wollte. „Bin ja jetzt schließlich ein Gott." Jack zuckte mit den Achseln und war erleichtert, dass Harry nun anfangen musste in sich hinein zu lachen. Gemeinsam passierten sie das große Eingangsportal und zwei riesige Steinskulpturen. Im inneren des Schlosses wurden sie freundlich von einigen Gemälden begrüßt und gelangten nach einigen Treppen zum Wasserspeier der schon das letzte mal den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro freigegeben hatte.

„Zuckerkalkleisten," sagte Harry und der Durchgang wurde freigegeben. Nachdem sie an die Tür geklopft haben konnten sie ein leises aber freundliches _herein_ hören und betraten das Büro des Schulleiters. Seit Jacks letztem Besuch hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Die Instrumente auf den kleinen Tischen arbeiteten vor sich hin, die Portraits flüsterten leise miteinander und viele Bücher waren in Regalen an den Wänden verstaut. Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Schriebtisch bemerkte er wieder den Phönix der sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Setzt euch doch bitte." Dumbledore war kurz von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden um ihnen die Hand zu reichen und bat sie vor seinen Schreibtisch auf die Stühle. Die Sonne die durch das Fenster direkt auf den Schreibtisch schien, verlieh dem alten Gesicht einen ehrwürdigen Glanz der sich in der halbmondförmigen Brille widerspiegelte.

„Remus hat mir alles über euren Ausflug und Ihrer Begegnung mit Ihrem Bruder erzählt Jack. Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen besser?" begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Eigentlich schon. Ich bin noch ein wenig verspannt aber das wird schon."

„Es ist sehr bedauerlich was Mr. Smith zugestoßen ist. Er war jung, ein guter Freund und besaß großes Potenzial." Dumbledore schaute kurz mit trauriger Mine zu Boden bevor er fortfuhr.

„Gut wir werden natürlich zusehen in dieser Angelegenheit voran zu kommen. Nun zu dem weswegen Sie beide heute eigentlich hier sind. Sie fangen im kommenden Schuljahr als neue Lehrkräfte hier in Hogwarts an und da gibt es einiges was noch zu besprechen ist. Hier erst einmal Ihre jeweiligen Lehrpläne." Der langbärtige Zauberer reichte Harry und Jack jeweils einen Umschlag. Nach einem kurzen Blick in das innere konnte Jack feststellen, dass der Umschlag prall gefüllt mit Pergament war.

„In diesem Umschlag befinden sich außerdem die Schulregeln, für dessen Einhaltung Sie verantwortlich sind und Ihre weiteren Rechte und Pflichten als Lehrkörper. Des weiteren die Klassenaufteilung, was bedeutet wie viele und zum Teil welche Schüler in Ihren jeweiligen Klassen sind."

Dumbledore blickte nun gezielt zu Jack herüber. „Bei Ihnen wird die Schülerzahl ein wenig geringer sein. Muggelkunde gibt es erst ab der dritten Klasse. Außerdem hoffe ich, dass Sie ein dickes Fell haben."

Jack musste ein wenig schmunzeln. „Ich denke schon, wieso?"

„Nun ja, die Lehrer in diesem Fach waren schon immer das bevorzugte Ziel für Streiche, besonders von Slytherin Seite aus. Aber ich bin mir sicher Sie werden gut zurecht kommen. Und kommen Sie wenigstens zum Unterricht in angemessener Kleidung."

Jack lächelte. „Das werde ich bestimmt, Sir."

„Harry kann Ihnen nachher noch Ihre neuen Wohnräume mit Ihrem Büro und Ihren Klassenzimmern zeigen. Ich denke er wird sich hier noch zurecht finden."

Harry nickte als ihn die Blicke von Jack und Dumbledore trafen.

„Sehr gut. Nun zu dir Harry. Es geht um ein etwas heikleres Thema. Es geht um Minerva."

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nun ja, genau wie ich fühlt sie sich zunehmend älter. Ich konnte sie nur mit Mühe dazu überreden noch ein paar Jahre hier zu bleiben und nicht gleich in den Ruhestand zu treten. Und das mag schon etwas heißen, du weißt wie sehr sie das Unterrichten und diese Schule liebt. Allerdings möchte sie einige Aufgaben loswerden, um sich selbst ein wenig zu entlasten."

„Ich nehme ihr gerne ein paar Aufgaben ab, wie kann ich ihr helfen?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl vor.

„Du könntest ihr den Posten als Hauslehrer für Gryffindor abnehmen," antwortete Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln und beobachtete wie Harry sich mit großen Augen in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte.

„Das würde ich sehr gerne. Aber wieso ich und nicht jemand mit ein wenig längerer Unterrichtserfahrung wie Hermine?"

„Ich weiß, dass du der beste für die Stelle bist. Du hast immer sehr viel Einsatz für dein Haus gezeigt. Und nebenbei bemerkt bist du eine Art Legende, du hast immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass der Quidditschpokal sieben Jahre in folge in Minervas Büro stehen konnte." Harry wurde leicht rot und fixierte seine Finger bevor Dumbledore fortfuhr. „Also gut, dann wäre das abgemacht. Alles was du als Hauslehrer wissen musst hab ich dir ebenfalls auf ein Pergament geschrieben das in deinem Umschlag liegt. Ich wusste, dass du annimmst."

Dumbledores Augen wanderten kurz zu Fawkes und dann zurück zu Jack. „Jack, haben sie bereits ein wenig mehr über das Zeichen auf ihrem Rücken in Erfahrung bringen können?" fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Leider nicht. In Hermines Büchern habe ich bisher noch nichts gefunden und sonst habe ich keine Idee wo ich noch Ausschau nach Infos halten könnte. Wird sich schon klären denke ich." Jack hielt kurz inne und dachte an den Brief den er heute Morgen erhalten hatte. Wusste der Fremde vielleicht etwas über diese Zeichen oder irgendetwas anderes was ihm weiter helfen konnte? Es bestand ja immer noch die recht hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es eine Falle war. Einer der Gründe weshalb er den anderen nichts sagte. Sie würden ihm nur wieder hinterher rennen und die letzten beiden Male wäre es fast ihr Tod gewesen.

„Jack möchten sie uns vielleicht noch irgendetwas sagen?" fragte Dumbledore und riss Jack damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Äh, nein Professor. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir etwas unternehmen können bevor noch mehr Unschuldige dran glauben müssen. Obwohl ich denke, dass wir einem Krieg nicht mehr ausweichen können." Resignierend blickte er nun auch zu dem Phönix hinüber der momentan ein kleines Nickerchen hielt. Jack war von diesem Vogel mehr als beeindruckt. Es strahlte solch eine Ruhe, Zuversicht und Wärme aus die er selten erlebt hatte.

„Ich hoffe für uns alle, dass sie sich in diesem Punkt irren," antwortete Dumbledore mit einem ernsten und doch ein wenig lächelndem Blick.

So, das wars mal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir ein paar Kommentare. Die werden leider immer weniger... Ist ja egal ob sie gut oder schlecht ausfallen, Hauptsache ich weiß wie die Resonanz auf mein Geschreibsel ausfällt. Besonders beim letzten Kapitel hats mich gewundert, da ich das bisher am besten fand...

Demnächst geht es dann weiter und ihr erfahrt wieder ein bisschen mehr in „der Fremde".  Also bis bald und liebe Grüße bis dahin von eurem Shag

_Ach ja, die Kommis natürlich noch:_

_Antariel: Ja, so ein paar Einschränkungen müssen schon sein, sonst wird's doch zu einfach. Das mit dem Zauberstab wird schon, Jack ist ja eigentlich ein ganz schlauer...aber wer sagt eigentlich, dass der Orden alleine ist? Vielleicht sterben auch alle? Hehe, ich weiß, ich bin ja so gemein, aber der Autor kann ja wenigstens in seiner Story Gott spielen. ;)_


	23. Der Fremde

**23. Der Fremde**

Das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter hatte nicht so lange gedauert wie Jack vermutete. Sichtlich erschöpft hatte sie Dumbledore verabschiedet und gebeten ein paar Wochen vor Schulbeginn zu einer Gesamtkonferenz in Hogwarts zu erscheinen. Dann sollten sie auch dem restlichen Kollegium vorgestellt werden.

Inzwischen war es knapp zwölf Uhr während Harry ihn einige Korridore entlang bis zu einer hölzernen Tür führte, die sich nur durch einige Schnitzereien und einem Schild von den vereinzelten Klassenräumen unterschied.

Auf dem Schild stand in schwungvoller Schrift _Professor Jack Orwood_ geschrieben und stach durch seine matte, silberne Farbe hervor. Sein Büro war relativ groß und bot viel Platz zum Arbeiten. Die Wände waren hier gesäumt mit Bücherregalen die teilweise noch mit Fachliteratur zum Thema Muggelkunde gefüllt waren. Die Fenster seines Büros sowie seiner Privaten Räumlichkeiten boten einen wunderbaren Blick auf einen riesigen dunkel schimmernden See und eine kleine Hütte am Waldrand. Allerdings war ihm klar, dass er die ganzen tristen Steinwände noch durch Poster verzieren musste bevor es vollkommen wohnlich war.

Wie versprochen hatte er sowohl in seinem Büro als auch seinen Privaträumen, die noch geräumiger waren, spezielle magische Energieanschlüsse. Wie diese genau funktionieren sollten, wusste Harry selbst nicht ganz genau. Professor Dumbledore hatte es scheinbar so eingerichtet, dass man nur einen Stecker einführen musste und das entsprechende Gerät mit einem magischen Energiestoß betrieben wurde. Ein Schutzzauber über seinen Gemächern schützte diese vor den sonst in Hogwarts vorherrschenden Interferenzen welche elektrische Geräte normalerweise blockierten.

„Man oh man, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich hier so eine riesige Wohnung bekomme," sagt Jack erstaunt als er sich ans Fenster lehnte. Währenddessen flogen vor ihm ein paar Fetzen Tabak herum und wickelten sich automatisch in ein kleines Papier ein. In mancher Hinsicht fand Jack seine neue feurige Persönlichkeit sogar ganz praktisch. Auf jeden Fall brauchte er nun kein Feuerzeug mehr und konnte nach einem kurzen Augenzwinkern den Rauch inhalieren.

„Vor den Schülern gibt es so was nicht, ich hoffe das weißt du." Es war mehr eine Feststellung die von Harry ausging als eine Aufforderung. „Ach und eins habe ich fast vergessen. Wir Lehrer haben hier noch einen Vorteil."

Jack blickte auffordernd Harry an und nickte ihm mit dem Kopf zu.

„Wir haben alle einen eigenen, ich sage mal Angestellten. Das heißt er ist dir Unterstellt. Wenn du ihn Rufst kannst du ihm Aufgaben geben."

„Klingt nett. Und wie rufe ich den. Gibt's hier irgendwo ein Knöpfchen oder eine Klingel?" Jack ließ seine Augen suchend durch sein Wohnzimmer gleiten. Doch deutete nichts auf etwas in der Art hin.

„Du musst seinen Namen aussprechen, dann erscheint er. Dein Angestellter heißt Bommel."

Jack zog misstrauisch seine Augenbrauen hoch. Ein wenig skeptisch war er schon. Wie sollte ein Typ, auch noch mit so einem bescheuerten Namen, es hören wenn er hier seinen Namen leise aussprach? Mit der Schulter zuckend sprach er die mysteriöse Formel aus: „Bommel."

Jack schaute sich etwas verwirrt um, doch sah er niemanden der plötzlich vor ihm mit einem Blitzlichtgewitter auftauchte. Auch an der Tür hat es nicht geklopft. Leicht verwirrt wandte er sich an Harry und wollte schon zu einer Frage ansetzen als er ein leichtes Zupfen an seinem Hosenbein bemerkte das seinen Blick nach unten zog. Ein kleines witzig aussehendes Wesen stand vor seinem Schienbein und schaute zu ihm auf. Große Spitze Ohren konnten seine Glubschaugen nicht verbergen die erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufsahen.

„Sie haben gerufen Sir?" fragte das kleine Wesen in unterwürfigem Ton.

Jack sah ziemlich überrascht auf. Er hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht mit einem kleinem grünem Gnom der plötzlich an seiner Hose zog.

„Sie haben gerufen, Professor?" wiederholte das kleine in Lumpen gehüllte Ding, dass seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte.

Jacks Augen hatten sich bestimmt um das fünf Fache geweitet nachdem seine Brauen in die Höhe geschossen waren. Schockiert überrascht sah er Harry an.

„Was ist das denn für ein Gerät?"

„Ein Hauself," bekam er als Antwort zusammen mit einem belustigtem Grinsen geliefert. Elfen hatte er sich bei weitem anders vorgestellt. Wie wusste er auch nicht, auf jeden Fall nicht so grün. In einen kurzen Lumpen gehüllt starrte ihn die kleine Kreatur erwartungsvoll an.

„Äh, ja." Jack ging auf die Knie um wenigstens ein wenig näher zur Augenhöhe zu gelangen. „Du bist Bommel?"

„Ja Sir. Das bin ich Professor Sir." Mit einem hastigen Nickanfall schien der Elf seine Antwort bekräftigen zu wollen.

„Also erst einmal vorneweg. Bist du ein Schüler von mir?" fragte ihn Jack.

„Nein Sir, dass bin ich nicht."

„Dann nenn mich nicht Professor. Und bitte tu mir einen gefallen und nenn mich auf keinen Fall Sir. Kannst es mit euer Majestät versuchen."

„Wie Sie wünschen Majestät" antwortete Bommel.

Jack schlug sich auf die Stirn. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. „Das war ein Witz kleiner. Ich heiße Jack und könntest ein wenig lockerer werden. Bist doch kein Butler oder?"

„Nein Sir. Entschuldigung, Jack Sir. Ich bin ihr persönlicher Diener."

„Hör auf mit dem Sir. Du nennst mich einfach nur Jack und vergisst diese ganzen Förmlichkeiten. Wir sind ja hier nicht bei der Queen zu Hause."

„Wie Sie wünschen Jack. Wie kann Bommel Ihnen zu diensten sein?"

„Eigentlich gar nicht. Ich wollte dich nur mal kennen lernen. Ach ja und das da ist Professor Potter."

Bommel schwenkte seinen kleinen Körper um seine eigene Achse. „Jeder kennt den großen Harry Potter. Er ist unser aller Erlöser." Strahlend blickte er zu dem zweiten Zauberer auf und wandte sich dann aber wieder Jack zu.

„Joa, dann würd ich sagen sehen wir uns in ein paar Wochen. Bis dahin kannst du es dir ja gemütlich machen."

„Ich freue mich darauf Ihnen zu dienen. Auf wieder sehen." Mit einem Plop verschwand der Elf wieder und ließ einen erstaunten Jack zurück.

„Na das war ja mal eine Show. Lustiger kleiner Typ. Aber ein bisschen Steif. Und die Größe meiner Räume find ich fast genauso beeindruckend."

„Mhm, Hogwarts bietet uns viel Platz. Spürst du die Magie, diese Kraft die von diesem Ort ausgeht? Es war der erste Ort an dem ich mich zu Hause gefühlt habe. Ich bin richtig froh wieder hier sein zu können." antwortete er als er sich gerade in der Sitzecke auf einem der Ledersessel niedergelassen hatte und sie mit seinem Hinterteil testete. „Was meinst du? Noch mal Lust in die Winkelgasse zu gehen?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Weißt schon, noch ein paar alte Muggelangelegenheiten. Da wär ich lieber alleine. Aber vielleicht später am Nachmittag? Ich muss auch noch ein paar Dinge besorgen."

„Ja das klingt gut. Dann ruf mich per Spiegel wenn du fertig bist. Ich warte dann in der Winkelgasse."

Reger Betrieb herrschte in der Londoner Innenstadt. Die Sonne schien durch vereinzelte Wolken hindurch und erhellte Bäume die an den Straßen ein zu Hause gefunden hatten. Die Blätter wogten im Wind der von Autos und Bussen verursacht wurde. Menschen eilten an Jack vorbei, der sich ein wenig unbehaglich fühlte. Lange war er nicht mehr unter normalen Menschen, unter Muggeln gewesen. Inzwischen kam ihm das alles seltsam irreal vor, fast wie eine fremde Welt. Wie schnell die Zeit doch die Formen der Erde aus ihren Fugen reißt. Manchmal spielte das Schicksal komische Spiele. Doch Jack glaubte weder an Schicksal noch an eine Art göttliche Fügung. Die Menschen lebten hier vor sich hin und hatten keine Ahnung, dass genau vor ihrer Nase eine zweite Welt existierte. Eine zweite Welt so wundervoll durch ihre Magie und so schrecklich durch Abgründe die tiefer nicht sein könnten.

Jack schlenderte vom Bus aus am Platz der Westminster Abbey entlang. In seinen Kleidern fiel er in dem Gemenge kaum auf. Nicht einmal der Zauberstab der noch ein wenig aus seiner Hosentasche lugte würde hier auffallen. Jack starrte für kurze Zeit an dem riesigen Gemäuer hinauf das seinen Blick so sehr fesselte. Er wollte noch jemanden treffen und es war schon kurz vor zu spät. Zum Glück fand er, nachdem sein Kopf einmal im Kreis geschwenkt war, ein kleines Pub, dass zwischen den anderen Gebäuden kaum auffiel. Ein hölzernes Schild, auf dem zwei tanzende Menschen eingeschnitzt waren, zierte die fahle graue Mauer. Die Schrift _zum fröhlichen Briten_ verriet ihm, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Die grünliche Holztür knarrte und ein wenig Farbe splitterte ab als sie geöffnet wurde und Jack eintrat. Von außen wirkte diese Kneipe nicht wirklich lebendig, aber hier im inneren war einiges los. Männer und Frauen saßen an klapprigen Holztischen und unterhielten sich lautstark oder spielten Dart. Jack wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte auf wen er eigentlich wartete oder woran er diesen Jemand erkennen würde. So beschloss er sich einfach an den einzigen freien Tisch in der hinteren Ecke zu setzen und abzuwarten.

Das kühle Paint fühlte sich erfrischend in seiner Hand an auch wenn das Ale ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig schmeckte. Engländer haben nun mal keine Ahnung vom Bier brauen. Auf dem Stuhl zurück gelehnt ließ er seine Augen durch die Kneipe kreisen. Lautstarke Unterhaltungen von den benachbarten Tischen klangen durcheinander, der Rauch stand tief im Raum. Erst als die Tür des Pubs wieder einmal aufging, konnte die Zirkulation beginnen und ein wenig Rauch abziehen. Jacks gerade entzündete Kippe fiel hier kaum auf. Für kurzes Aufsehen sorgte eher eine Gestalt, die die Kneipe betreten hatte und sich umschaute. Teilweise verstummten die Gespräche für einige Sekunden um jedem Anwesenden die Möglichkeit zu bieten sich einmal kurz umzudrehen und zu gaffen. Eine relativ große Person lief zielstrebig auf Jacks Tisch zu ohne auf die neugierigen Gesichter zu achten die ihn verfolgten. Eine lange schwarze Robe flatterte hinter seinem Rücken, ähnlich wie die, die Jack schon zu oft an Todessern gesehen hatte. Die Kapuze, die ihm tief im Gesicht hing, ließ seine Konturen nur erahnen. Normale Zauberer hätten wahrscheinlich ihren Zauberstab unter dem Tisch gezückt und zur Sicherheit versteckt auf die Person gezielt die sich nun vor Jack niederließ. Zum einen war Jack aber kein normaler Zauberer und zum anderen fand er eine solche Aktion zu auffällig. Also formte er mit einer Hand eine kleine Feuermünze und spielte unter dem Tisch mit ihr. In der anderen Hand hielt er nach wie vor seine Zigarette fest.

„Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?" Eine scharfe, leise und doch sehr deutliche Stimme kam unter der Kapuze hervor und flog Jack direkt entgegen.

„Sie sitzen bereits. Haben Sie mir den Brief geschrieben?"

„Exakt. Es freut mich, dass Sie gekommen sind Jack. Oder soll ich Sie lieber Gor nennen." Jack glaubte ein kleines Grinsen hinter der Kapuze erkennen zu können aber scheinbar irrte er sich. Der Gesichtsaudruck seines Gegenübers blieb unverändert fest und ernst, dass spürte er auch wenn er das Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte die Person ihm gegenüber. „Mir Wurscht. Wer sind Sie und woher wissen Sie über mich bescheid? Und warum müssen Sie mich unbedingt sprechen?" Jack war sich bewusst, dass er ein wenig unhöflich klang aber bei schwarzen Roben spürte er kein Verlangen mehr danach nett zu bleiben.

„Wer ich bin tut nichts zur Sache. Von mir aus nennen Sie mich Onkel Bob. Über Sie persönlich weiß ich nicht allzu viel. Aber ich weiß was die Chaoslegionen und Bokzar vorhaben. Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass Sie aufgehalten werden. Belfast war nur der Anfang, dass kann ich ihnen versichern. Können Sie sich vorstellen was geschieht wenn sie ihre Pläne verwirklichen können?" Der Fremde blickte kurz nach links und nach rechts um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand zuhörte bevor er fortfuhr. „Bokzar und Sie sind momentan die beiden einzigen die wieder zum leben erweckt wurden. Mnbul und Alzar sind die nächsten die auf ihrer Liste stehen. Wie sie es schaffen wollen Abrakahl wieder zu erwecken ist mir bisher noch unbekannt. Aber ich werde es herausfinden."

„Woher weiß ich, dass ich Ihnen trauen kann? Woher weiß ich, dass Sie mir wirklich helfen wollen und das alles kein Plan ist mich irgendwie auf deren Seite zu holen?"

„Das können Sie nicht wissen. Ihnen bleiben nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Sie vertrauen mir und lassen sich auf meine Hilfe ein oder Sie tun es nicht und verschenken eine Chance," antwortete die Person. Seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen lugten teilweise unter der Kapuze hervor und gaben einen starken Kontrast zu der blassen Haut die ein wenig ausgemergelt erschien. „Aber Sie können mir glauben, dass das Risiko das ich auf mich nehme um mich mit Ihnen zu treffen keineswegs gering ist. Ich möchte Ihnen nicht verschweigen, dass ich selbst einmal Todesser war. Wenn mich einer von der heutigen Chaos Legion zu Gesicht bekommt werde ich schneller Tod sein als mir lieb ist."

„Ach. Was heißt Sie waren einmal Todesser? Was hat sich geändert?"

„Das dürfte Sie herzlich wenig angehen. Sagen wir es so. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, der mich zur Raison gebracht hat. Das sollte Ihnen genügen."

„Dann kommen Sie mit mir mit. Ich habe Freunde die Ihnen bestimmt helfen könnten, wenn Sie uns tatsächlich helfen wollen."

„Wenn Sie den Orden des Phönix meinen, muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Ich denke wenn ich da auftauche bin ich noch schneller tot als auf der anderen Seite. Es spielt auch keine Rolle. Wir haben jetzt nicht viel Zeit. Wissen Sie was mit Ihnen geschehen wird?"

„Naja. Ein paar Erfahrungen habe ich schon machen dürfen." Jack zwang sich zu einem gezwungenem Lächeln. Die Leute um sie herum haben das Interesse an den beiden scheinbar verloren, da sie keiner mehr beobachtete. Unverholen spielte er mit seiner kleinen Feuermünze in der Hand und drückte seine Kippe in dem Aschenbecher vor ihm aus.

„Wissen Sie wie das Endstadium von Gor und seinen Brüdern aussieht? Ich denke nicht. Und Sie werden es auch nicht wissen wollen. Es ist unerlässlich für Sie ein bestimmtes Artefakt zu finden. Es nennt sich unter den Menschen Feuerstern. Ihr Vorgänger hat es nachdem Abrakahl von Menschen getötet und begraben wurde von seinem alten Meister gestohlen und in sein Königreich gebracht. Ihnen hilft es sich nicht zu verwandeln und ihre Kräfte vollends zu Kontrollieren. Sollte es jemand anderem in die Hände fallen, wird derjenige die volle Kontrolle über Sie erlangen. In dem Zustand hätten Sie keine Kontrolle mehr über Ihr handeln und würden alles tun was von Ihnen verlangt wird."

„Jetzt weiß ich auch weshalb dieser Bokzar, so eine ausgeflippte Persönlichkeit hat." Jack strich sich mit seinen Fingern über seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Nachdenklich blickte er das Gesicht hinter der Kapuze an.

„Das denke ich nicht. Gor war der einzige der so ein Relikt besaß. Weshalb weiß ich auch nicht. Bei den anderen drei _Göttern_ genügt es wenn man die Beschwörung richtig durchführt. Deshalb hat Mr. Malfoy auch keine Kontrolle über Sie erlangen können."

„Woher wissen sie das alles?"

„Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege an Informationen zu kommen."

„Na gut. Und wo finde ich dieses Königreich?"

„Hier wird die Sache nun kompliziert. Über Ihr Reich ist scheinbar gar nichts bekannt. Es heißt, dass es nur von Gor selbst gefahrlos betreten und verlassen werden kann. Wo Sie es nun finden kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen."

„Wissen Sie vielleicht noch irgendetwas über dieses Zeichen, was die Legionen jetzt benutzen?"

„Ein wenig. Es gibt nicht viele Runenbücher die über diese Schriftzeichen berichten oder Auskunft geben. Es sind soweit ich weiß altnoldarianische Runen, die von dem Zaubererzirkel entwickelt wurden aus dem Abrakahl selbst stammt. Ganz recht. Bevor er Einzelgänger wurde lebte er in einem Zirkel mit zwölf anderen Zauberern zusammen. Nachdem er allerdings die Welt von Nichtmagiern reinigen wollte, haben sich seine Kameraden gegen ihn gestellt und ihn zusammen mit einer Muggelarmee zu Fall gebracht. Das Zeichen, dass von den Legionen an den Himmel geworfen wird steht für Chaos. So etwas gab es früher soweit ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, dass Sie dieses Zeichen an den Himmel werfen ist irgendein sentimentales Gedenken an ihren alten Lord." Wieder blickte er hastig auf jede Seite. „Ich muss jetzt weiter. Ich melde mich bei Ihnen sobald ich neue Informationen für Sie habe. Wenn Sie mich und die Informationen die ich Ihnen liefern kann nicht in Gefahr bringen wollen, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und erzählen sie niemandem von mir. Auch nicht ihren Freunden."

„Alles klar Onkel Bob," rief Jack ihm noch hinter her als der Robenträger ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine am Tisch zurück ließ. Zwar gefiel es ihm nicht sonderlich einen Ex-Todesser zu decken aber hatte er eine Wahl? Wenn er ihn verraten würde, bekäme er keine Informationen mehr wovon sie momentan mehr als genug hatten. Ein wenig Hilfe konnte in seiner jetzigen Lage wohl kaum schaden und wenn ihn dieser Typ in die Scheiße reiten würde, könnte man ihn immer noch drankriegen. Jack starrte auf sein Paint, dass noch fast voll war. Das Gespräch mit diesem Bob hatte ihn dermaßen abgelenkt, dass er sein Bier ganz vergessen hatte. Zum Glück schmeckte dieses englische Bier auch frisch gezapft schon abgestanden so machte es jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Das Lokal ist seit er es betreten hatte noch ein wenig voller geworden. Der Rauch hing nun schon knapp über dem Tisch und sorgte dafür, dass Jack sein Glas leerte und sich auf den Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse machte.

Seine Gedanken zogen im Dickicht seines Kopfes ihre verworrenen Kreise. Das Treiben der Großstadt im Feierabendverkehr nahm er auf dem Weg zurück in den tropfenden Kessel gar nicht wirklich war. Wie eine Horde aufgestochener Zebras liefen die Informationen, die er alle gleichzeitig zu ordnen versuchte, amok. Ein Ex-Todesser will, dass er sein Königreich findet damit er nicht die Legionen des Bösen im Krieg gegen die Menschheit anführt. Jack ließ seinen Kopf unbefriedigt im Stich und überlegte nun aus welchem schrägen Film diese Handlung entsprungen sein könnte. Auf jeden Fall ein bekloppter Streifen. Und nun stand er als Hauptcharakter mitten in diesem Kino auf der Leinwand.

Tom sah kurz von seiner Zeitung auf, grüßte aber kaum als Jack die Theke des tropfenden Kessels passierte und durch Mauer im Hinterzimmer verschwand. Zum Glück hatte er noch in Erinnerung wie die Mauer zu öffnen war, sonst wäre der Gang auf die andere Seite ein wenig schmerzhafter verlaufen. Harry, den er kurz vorher auf dem Weg noch angerufen hatte, erwartete ihn bereits am Durchgang und hob zur Begrüßung die Hand als Jack vor ihm stand. Die Straße war so belebt wie schon die letzten male als er hier gewesen war. Sein erster Besuch von diesem Ort, in der Nacht seiner Flucht, schien Lichtjahre vergangen zu sein. So viel hatte er in der eigentlich so kurzen Zeit erlebt.

„Und, was hast du gerade getrieben?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Erzähl ich dir ein ander mal." Jack spürte ein seltsames Kribbeln in seinem Kopf als er Harry kurz ansah. Er schien irgendwie ein bisschen angespannt. „Harry. Wenn ihr Zauberer so einen ich-brech-in-dein-Gedächtnis-ein-Zauber drauf habt...lass es bitte."

„Tut mir leid. Aber woher weißt du..."

„Keine Ahnung, war nur so eine Vermutung."

„So, wo möchtest du denn noch hin?" fragte Harry als sie sich langsamen Schrittes in Bewegung setzten.

„Ich habe gehört in Hogwarts darf man sich Haustiere halten. Ich wollt mal schauen ob ich hier so einen lustigen Postvogel bekomme. Kann ja ganz praktisch sein."

Harry nickte geradeaus auf ein Geschäft zu. „Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Dann sind wir hier richtig."

Viele lehre Käfige schmückten eine alte Fassade eines noch älteren kleinen Geschäftes. Die Schaufenster waren nur teilweise einsehbar, da sie entweder zugestellt waren oder das Ladeninnere durch dunkle Vorhänge geschützt wurde. Die hölzerne Tür quietschte schmerzend in den Ohren als die beiden den Laden betraten und von vereinzelten tierischen Lauten begrüßt wurden.

„Guten Abend." Eine ältere kleine Frau kam strahlend auf Harry und Jack zu und begrüßte sie ein wenig zu enthusiastisch so das Jack einen halben Schritt rückwärts machte um nicht von diesem Abbild eines zu kurz geratenem Trolls überrannt zu werden. Keine nette Beschreibung aber man soll ja bekanntlich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten ausgehen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie in einer doch sehr menschlichen, wenn auch zu süßlichen Stimme.

„Äh, jo." Begann Jack noch etwas verwirrt von dem Auftritt der kleinen Verkäuferin. „Ich wollt mal schauen ob sie so einen Postvogel für mich haben."

„Aber natürlich, haben Sie ein Bestimmte Vorstellung?"

„Mhm, haben Sie einen Minidrachen?"

Der Verkäuferin quollen beinahe die Augen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Wie meinen Sie das junger Mann. Wir verkaufen doch keine Drachen."

Jack schaute enttäuscht zu Harry rüber, der sich ein lachen gerade noch so verkneifen konnte und sich lieber schnell einem kleinen Haufen Rattenähnlicher Tiere zuwandte die in einem Käfig Kunststücke aufführten.

Jack ließ seine Augen kurz in dem Geschäft kreisen. Eine Vielzahl dunkler Smaragde blinzelte hinter Federn im ganzen Laden auf ihn zu. Der Geruch erinnerte ein wenig an einen Zoo in den er als Kind einmal eingebrochen war.

„Welche von denen können denn Post zustellen?"

„Eigentlich alle. Ich würde ihnen eine von diesen Schleiereulen empfehlen. Die sind sehr zahm und zuverlässig."

Jack schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Die waren eindeutig zu langweilig. Neugierig beäugte er einen ziemlich bunten Vogel der in einer Ecke des Raumes auf einem Regal saß und ein wenig fehl am Platz zwischen den ganzen Eulen aussah. Ein wunderschönes Wesen mit einem blau weißem Gefieder und dunkel roten Augen die seiner Erscheinung einen geheimnisvollen Touch verliehen.

„Was ist das für ein Vogel?"

„Das kann ich ihnen leider gar nicht genau sagen. Wir vermuten, dass es eine Papageienart ist. Er stammt aus Brasilien. Man wurde eigentlich nur aufgrund seiner magischen Aura auf ihn Aufmerksam, sonst hätten wir ihn gar nicht für Postzwecke rein bekommen."

„Den nehme ich."

Die alte Dame nickte doch hielt sie kurz inne. „Ich sollte ihnen fairer Weise sagen, dass wir ihn schon zwei mal verkauft haben. Ein mal wurde er zurückgegeben weil er das kleine Mädchen beleidigt hat das ihn gekauft hat. Das andere mal hat er seinen neuen Besitzer angegriffen. Aber versuchen sie es ruhig. Wenn Sie ihn rufen und er kommt, wird er Ihnen später denke ich keine Sorgen machen."

Jack wusste zwar nicht genau was er machen sollte aber er hob einfach mal die Hand und pfiff ihm zu. Unerwarteter Weise ließ der Vogel seine blauen Flügel schwingen und flog direkt auf seine Hand.

„Na werden wir zwei uns verstehen?" flüsterte Jack ihm leise in sein Gefieder und strich ihm vorsichtig über seinen Kopf. Ganz leicht zwickte der Papagei ihm in die Hand. Jack deutete es als Bestätigung. Der Vogel krächzte auf seiner Hand direkt in sein Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich du Frettchen."

Jack musste lachen. Das war mal ein witziges Haustier. Mit dem konnte er bestimmt noch einigen Spaß haben.

„Haben Sie einen Käfig führ ihn und Zeug was der halt so isst bräuchte ich auch noch."

„Kein Problem." Die alte Frau kramte hinter der Theke rum und suchte einen Käfig heraus den sie mit ein paar Stangen und einer Vogeltränke ausstattete.

„Sie müssen nur darauf aufpassen, dass er genug Freiraum hat. Lassen Sie ihn ruhig frei fliegen. Er wird immer wieder zu Ihnen zurück kommen. Diese Vögel fliegen für gewöhnlich nie sehr weit und sehr lange weg. Es sei denn sie stellen einen Brief zu. Halten Sie ihn nur nicht mit Eulen zusammen. Mit denen hier in meinem Laden hat er schon Streit angefangen. Und das am ersten Tag."

Nachdem die Frau ihren Monolog geschlossen hatte, konnte Jack auch bezahlen und sich wieder mit Harry auf den Weg machen. Ron war, als er mit dem Vogel beschäftigt war, bei Harry auf dem Spiegel erschienen und hatte sie beide gebeten zum Drachenkot zu kommen. Das war scheinbar eine art italienisches Restaurant nur das die Italiener durch Zwerge ersetzt wurden. ‚Solange du nicht drohst einen von ihnen zu waschen, spielen die aber auch den Pizzabäcker für dich', hatte Harry noch angemerkt. Jack musste leicht schmunzeln. Zwergen waschen war, wie er es aus einschlägiger hochwissenschaftlicher Literatur gewohnt war, fast so mutig wie der Versuch Zwergen-weit-werfen zu spielen.

Das Lokal an sich entpuppte sich als ziemlich altertümlich eingerichtet. Die steinernen Wände und die Einrichtung ließen auf eine Taverne schließen die eher in die Renaissance gepasst hätte und trotzdem ziemlich gemütlich wirkte. Jack wäre beim betreten des Lokals fast über eine ziemlich behaarte Bedienung gefallen wobei er nicht unbedingt sagen konnte ob sie männlich oder weiblich war. Von Harry hatte er erfahren, dass Zwerge in dieser Hinsicht keine großen Unterschiede machen, außer bei der Fortpflanzung natürlich. Jeder Zwerg, sowohl männlich als auch weiblich, hatte die Angewohnheit mit der Größe des Bartes und der Schärfe der Axt auf ihrem Rücken zu prahlen. Insgesamt empfand er die kleinen Leute aber als lebenslustiges Völkchen.

Die beiden Zwillinge, Ron, Aurora, Ginny und Hermine saßen bereits an einem kleinen Tisch und studierten die Speisekarte. Nachdem Hermine Jack mit einem Kuss begrüßt hatte blickte sie misstrauisch auf den Käfig den er neben sich auf den Boden gestellt hatte.

„Du hast dir einen Papagei geholt?"

„Ich brauche doch einen Postboten und der hat mir am besten gefallen. Darf ich den bis wir nach Hogwarts fahren bei dir in die Wohnung stellen?" Jack blickte mit Hundeaugen Hermine an die daraufhin anfangen musste zu lachen.

„Wenn er sich mit Krummbein verträgt, natürlich."

„Schwanzlurch, Schwanzlurch," krächzte der Papagei und bekam einen sanften Tritt gegen den Käfig.

„Halt bloß die Klappe," zischte ihm Jack zu. „Versau nicht gleich alles."

„Wisst ihr was?" begann Ron einzuwerfen. „Ich war sieben Jahre in Hogwarts und weiß bis heute noch nicht warum es eine extra Eulerei gibt. Die könnten die Schüler doch einfach in ihren Schlafräumen halten."

Jack hatte gerade von seiner Trollpizza aufgeschaut und antwortete ihm noch mit halb vollem Mund beim runterschlucken. „Mhm, bis 1756 hatten die Schüler auch ihre Eulen noch in den Schlafräumen, Ron."

„Ja und dann haben die Eulen angefangen sich in Vampire zu verwandeln und...," unterbrach ihn George aber Jack schnitt ihm den Satz ab.

„Blödsinn. 1756 haben sich neue Hygienevorschriften in ministeriellen Einrichtungen etabliert. Und weil Hogwarts eine Einrichtung des Ministeriums ist, gelten auch dort diese Vorschriften. Unter anderem durften Eulen seitdem nur noch von Lehrkräften in ihren privaten Räumen gehalten werden und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert." Jack biss wieder in seine Pizza und spülte das ganze mit einem kräftigem Schluck Bier herunter. Für ein Zwergenvolk besaßen die kleinen wirklich enorme Gläser. Die verwunderten Gesichtsausdrücke bemerkte er erst als er das Glas wieder abstellte.

„Was denn? Ihr solltet vielleicht mal ‚die Geschichte Hogwarts' lesen."

„Oh nein. Hermine, hast du ihn gezwungen das zu lesen? Nur weil er neu hier ist heißt das doch nicht, dass du ihn misshandeln darfst," warf Ron entrüstet ein.

„Hey, ich hatte damit nichts zu tun," wehrte sich Hermine entschieden.

„Stimmt, mir war langweilig," fügte Jack hinzu.

Ron stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab. Seine Augen glitzerten durch die kleine Flamme der Kerze direkt vor ihm. „Du ließt solche Bücher, weil dir langweilig ist? Na ich glaube da hat der Topf ja endlich einen Deckel gefunden. Und du merkst dir so Kram auch noch?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und kippte noch einen Schluck Bier herunter. „Damit hatte ich noch nie Probleme."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht," winkte Fred mit der Hand ab. „Niemand außer Hermine merkt sich einfach so etwas nur durch einmaliges lesen." Jack sah wie Hermine leicht rot anlief und die Zwillinge ihn belustigt ansahen. Jack zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. War das eine Herausforderung?

„Um was wetten wir?"

„Um die nächste Runde," antwortete Fred und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen in die Jack sofort einschlug.

Er wandte sich an Hermine und ergriff nun ihre Hand, was sie dazu brachte in seine Augen zu blicken. Der Rest verfolgte verwundert das Geschehen.

„Mein Aug und Herz befehden sich gar wild,

wie sie den Kampfpreis deines Anblicks teilen,

das Aug entzög dem Herzen gern dein Bild;

das Herz mißgönnt dem Auge dort zu weilen."

„Fred?"

„Ja George?"

„Ich glaube jetzt ist er verrückt geworden."

„Das Herz erklärt, in ihm nur wohntest du," fuhr Jack fort, die Zwillinge nicht beachtend.

„Wo kein Kristallaug eindring in die Klause;

Jedoch Beklagter gibt den Satz nicht zu

Und sagt, dass all dein Reiz in ihm nur hause."

„Könnte mal jemand einen Heiler hohlen?" rief George aus. Jack bemerkte, dass Harry und Ginny ihn ein wenig verwundert anschauten genau wie Ron und seine Freundin. Doch das war momentan eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig. Hermine schaute ihm noch immer in die Augen. Wenigstens sie schien die Worte vollends zu verstehen. Und Jack hatte durst, zwei Antriebsfedern wirkten auf ihn ein.

„Als Schöffen sind vereint zum Richterspruch

Gedanken viel, des Herzens Kronvasallen,

und sie entscheiden, welcher Teil und Bruch

aufs klare Aug und wahre Herz entfallen."

Jack schluckte den letzten Rest seines Bieres runter und zwinkerte Hermine zu, die ziemlich erstaunt aussah.

„Also, fürs Auge deine äußre Hülle,

fürs Herz dein Herz mit seiner Liebesfülle." Jack stand auf und schaute die Zwillinge an denen immer noch Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.

„Was war das, zum Geier?" fragte Ron der genauso belämmert aussah und seine Pizza ganz vergessen hatte.

„Das war Shakespeare für Anfänger. Lest mal ein Buch ihr Süßen. Ich bring mein Bier weg und ihr holt die nächste Runde," wandte er sich an die Zwillinge.

„Bis gleich." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Mädels mit den sich ungläubig umschauenden Männern am Tisch zurück. Hermines Blick spürte er noch auf dem Rücken als er an der Theke ankam.

Der weitere Abend zog sich noch ein Weilchen hin. Nachdem sich auch Fred und George von dem literarischen Kulturschock erholt haben, sorgten auch sie wieder für allerlei kunterbunte Geschichten aus ihrer Zeit als Störenfriede Nummer eins in Hogwarts.

„Hey Jack. Du sprichst so richtig französisch?" setzte George nun an.

„Oui."

„Ok. Ok Ok. Ich habe morgen eine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen. Was könnte ich ihr sagen?"

„Tu pues comme un tas de chien, wär in Ordnung." Jack musste sein kichern unterdrücken.

„Gut, gut. Und zur Begrüßung?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Baise toi." Schnell hob er sein Glas an die Lippen bevor er laut los lachen musste. Irgendwie fand er sich selbst gemein. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es auch überaus komisch. _Er wird mich schon früh genug dafür umbringen, _dachte sich Jack und schmunzelte in sich hinein.

So, da bin ich mal wieder mit neuem Stoff für euch. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das Übliche kennt ihr ja. Kritik bitte...

_Und nun zu euren Kommis:_

_Caecus Dumbledore: Also erst mal, Guardian rockt! Schön das wir uns da einig sind _

_Danke für das Lob und auf jeden Fall dieser erste Teil der Trilogie wird auch weiterhin regelmäßig geupdatet. _

_Zu den Jahren von Harry und Co in Hogwarts früher...eigentlich verliefen die wie in den Büchern beschrieben (ausgenommen Band sieben, weil den gibt's ja noch nicht). Das mit dem Quidditsch hab ich wohl einfach nur verpeilt. Aber nun gut, ich bin ja der Autor und somit Goooooottttttttt ;) also hat Harry immer gewonnen. Hehe._

_So na gut, war nur ein Kommi, schade, aber wer nicht will der hat schon. Aller bis zum nächsten Mal und haut mir einsüber die Rübe wenn das Kapitel doof war oder Shakespeare euch ankotzt. _

_Bis dann lieben Gruß vom Shag_


	24. Vorbereitungen

**24. Vorbereitungen**

Der nächste Morgen brach auch dieses mal mit voller Härte ein. Abgesehen von den Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch Jacks Lieder brannten spürte er ein Kribbeln auf seinem Bauch. Das Anfängliche Lachen ließ Jack aus seinem Schlaf reißen und ruckartig die Augen öffnen. Ein blau schwarzer Papagei trampelte auf seinem Bauch herum, pickte hie und da in seiner Haut herum und ließ krächzende Laute von sich hören.

„Aufwachen, Schnarchsack."

Neben sich hörte Jack ein gähnen und blickte in ein kastanienbraunes aufblinzelndes Augenpaar, dass ihn verschlafen anschaute. „Morgen. Wer hat den Vogel raus gelassen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Jimmy scheint sich selbst befreit zu haben."

„Jimmy?"

„Ja. Wie Jimmy Hendrix. Hat auf jeden Fall die selbe liebliche Stimme." Mit einem Wink vertrieb er den Papagei aus dem Zimmer. „Mach das du in deinen Käfig kommst."

Jack musste sich unweigerlich an den vergangenen Abend zurückerinnern als er seine Freundin jetzt verträumt ansah. Als er mit Hermine in der Nacht heim gekommen war konnten sie beide nicht mehr die Hände von einander lassen. Fast schon zu schnell sind ihre Hüllen unter einem Gewitter aus Küssen und Liebkosungen gefallen, Zeit und Raum wieder vergessend. Jack konnte sich bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot auch beim besten Willen nicht mehr beherrschen. Dieser Körper fühlte sich so perfekt an wie er aussah. Er spürte bei jeder Berührung, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Ein Gefühl, dass er vorher bei Frauen, nie so wirklich verspürt hatte. Sicher hatte er schon einige Beziehungen gehabt. Meistens hatten die aber nur ein zwei Nächte lang angehalten und waren eher so etwas wie nette Abenteuer. Seine letzte längere Beziehung mit Cindy ging dann in die Brüche als sie auf die Idee kam mit einem anderen Matratzensport zu trainieren.

Dieses Mal schien das Glück allerdings auf seiner Seite zu stehen. Angetrieben durch die regelmäßige Atmung bäumten sich die Rundungen der neben ihm liegenden Hermine auf und ab. Die Knospen reflektierten das Sonnenlicht und ließen das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht noch ein wenig wachsen. Die Zeit war allerdings gekommen aufzustehen. Viel hatte sich Jack vorgenommen. Er wollte ab heute sein Training wieder aufnehmen und eine Menge lernen. Seine Muskeln mussten wirklich wieder ein bisschen aufgebaut werden. Seine Beweglichkeit hatte auch ein wenig abgenommen. Training war wirklich nötig. Das bedeutete für ihn jetzt wohl erstmal eine Runde Krafttraining vor dem Frühstück und danach ein paar Runden Kampfsport. Das hatte er sich selber mit der Zeit beigebracht. Einiges hatte er von einem guten Freund gelernt. Er war wirklich ein meisterhafter Kämpfer. Auf jeden Fall solange bis ein paar Kugeln einer halbautomatischen Waffe seinen Brustkorb durchsiebt hatten. Seitdem hatte er sich selbst trainiert.

Harry hatte ihm außerdem einige grundlegende Bücher mit Flüchen und Gegenflüchen aus seiner persönlichen Bibliothek ausgeliehen. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mal schauen wie schnell er wohl in so einem Fach voran kommen würde. Hermine wollte heute ihre Vorbereitungen für ihren Unterricht weiter voran treiben.

Hermine war schon wieder eingeschlafen als sich Jack in das Wohnzimmer begab und die Möbel ein wenig zur Seite rückte. Mit dem Joggen würde er erst wieder in Hogwarts anfangen. Was bringt hier schon ein schöner Lauf wenn man gleichzeitig von Abgasen aus allen Richtungen zugedröhnt wird. Ja genau, von unten aus dem Gulli war dabei von Jack natürlich mit einbezogen. Es gab nichts schlimmeres als einen nach Kot und Urin stinkenden kühlen Luftzug wenn man versuchte geradeaus zu laufen.

Das Wohnzimmer bot sogar ziemlich viel Platz wenn man den Tisch und den Sessel beiseite schob. Jack schaltete den Fernseher an und begann sein Training mit leichteren Übungen und steigerte sich bis zum Ende hin immer mehr. Aus einer kaputten alten Lampe und ein paar Kartons die er um die Enden band bastelte er sich Hanteln die zu seiner Überraschung ziemlich stabil waren. Die Nachrichten lieferten auch keine wirklichen Neuigkeiten. Der gesamte Zeitrahmen des Lokalteils wurde mit einem Bericht aus Belfast ausgefüllt. Die Wiederaufbaumaßnahmen haben wohl heute wieder begonnen, nachdem alle Verletzten aus den Trümmern und die restlichen Toten geborgen wurden. Die Muggel haben nun eine Bestätigung von einer neuen terroristischen Fraktion erhalten, die wahrscheinlich die _Verdienste _dieses verheerenden Anschlages für sich beanspruchen wollten. Irgendwie konnten sich die Muggel schon glücklich schätzen, dass sie so blind und unwissend sind. Doch wenn der Kampf gegen die Legionen des Chaos sich wirklich auf dieses Weise weiter entwickelte, würde selbst ihnen diese Welt nicht mehr lange verborgen bleiben. Nach etwas über eineinhalb Stunden kroch auch Hermine aus ihrem Bett und war überrascht ihr Wohnzimmer so vorzufinden. Die Möbelstücke zur Seite und auf dem Boden ein schwitzender Jack dem ein Papagei auf der Schulter saß und immer wieder ‚gib mir mehr du Null' krächzte während Jack eine Liegestütze nach der anderen machte. Hermine musste bei diesem Bild laut auflachen und riss Jack aus den Gedanken.

„Warum lachst du denn? Jimmy ist ein hervorragender Trainer," grinste Jack sie an.

„Was machst du da?" fragte ihn Hermine mit einem erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na was wohl. Ich habe wieder angefangen zu trainieren. Ich kann Bokzar vielleicht nicht mit meinen Kräfte bekämpfen. Aber es wäre ja wohl gelacht wenn er auch gegen einen kräftigen Tritt in seinen Arsch immun wäre."

„Ich wollte jetzt frühstücken," erwiderte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Möchtest du auch was?"

„Klar. Danach mach ich hier noch weiter und heute Mittag geht's ans lesen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ab und zu was erklären?" Jack lief langsam auf sie zu und nahm sie in seine Arme. Hermine nickte nur und verfiel seinem Blick wieder einmal bevor sich die beiden in einem lang anhaltendem Kuss wieder fanden.

„Sag mal, Süße." Jack hatte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen aufgelegt als er in die braunen Augen ihm gegenüber blickte. „Was Harry da gestern gesagt hat...hat das das zu bedeuten was ich glaube?"

Hermine musste keine Gedanken lesen zu können um zu verstehen auf was er anspielte. Allerdings legte sie eine kurze Pause ein bevor sie antwortete.

„Auf jeden Fall bist du nicht ganz so begriffsstutzig wie Harry. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Er ist ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer geworden und einer der besten Auroren. Aber wenn es um so etwas offensichtliches geht, steht er wie immer auf der Leitung." Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Tehe. Der große Harry Potter hat einen Erben gezeugt und weiß nichts davon. Na das kann ja heiter werden."

„Halt bloß die Klappe. Ginny möchte, dass er es als erstes und auch von ihr erfährt."

„Kein Problem. Moment mal. Woher weißt du dann davon?" Jack zock misstrauisch seine Brauen in die Höhe.

„Erstens bin ich nicht blind. Und zweitens ist es ihr aus versehen rausgerutscht. So und jetzt habe ich Hunger."

Das Frühstück verlief relativ ereignislos. Der Tagesprophet war auch nicht viel interessanter als die Fernsehnachrichten. Berichte über den Wiederaufbau in Belfast füllten die Komplette erste Seite. Abgesehen davon gab es nur ein paar Neubesetzungen einiger Posten im Ministerium und im Zauberergamot, da ein paar Zauberer und Hexen entweder gestorben waren oder in Rente gingen. Nichts wirklich beeindruckendes. Hermine hatte sich nach ihrem Tee in ihr kleines Arbeitszimmer zurück gezogen. Jack hatte von ihr noch einen kleinen Zauber gelernt mit dem er den Raum schalldicht machen konnte um keinen allzu großen krach zu machen. Das war allerdings auch nötig bei dem weiteren Training das er jetzt durchführte. Ein gelegentliches Stöhnen und ächzen schallte durch den Raum während er ein paar Bewegungen, Tritte und Schläge in die Luft ausführte. Nicht einmal Harry hatte er bemerkt der gerade am Eingang des Wohnzimmers erschien und ihn um haaresbreite verfehlte als er einen doppelten Kick knapp über seinem Kopf verpasste.

„Hey hey, ganz ruhig." Harry war schnell einen Schritt zurück gewichen und hielt seine Hände abwehrend vor sich. Ron kam direkt hinter ihm durch den Eingang.

„Sagt mal. Ihr Auroren habt auch nichts zu tun, was?"

„Schön wärs," lachte Ron gezwungen auf bevor er sich in das Wohnzimmer begab. „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Die ist in ihrem Zimmer. Wollte gleich auch ein bisschen anfangen zu lernen," erwiderte Jack als er sich wieder sein T-Shirt anzog. Harry öffnete derweil die Tür zu dem kleinen, mit Büchern gefüllten Zimmer während Ron ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu machte.

„Warum trainierst du auf Muggel art? Benutz doch deinen Zauberstab, das ist nicht so anstrengend." Ron starrte Jack verwirrt an der nun die Hand ausstreckte.

„Darf ich mal deinen Zauberstab haben?" Widerwillig und mit einem misstrauischem Blick reichte Ron ihm seinen Stab und musste mit ansehen wie Jack ihn hinter sich auf die Couch warf.

„Jetzt weißt du es. Los wehr dich." Jack tänzelte provozierend vor Ron hin und her und verpasste ihm leichte Schläge auf den Arm während er ihn provozierend angrinste. „Du hast keinen Zauberstab mehr, jetzt wehr dich."

Ron war sichtlich genervt und schlug ein paar mal in Richtung Jack der gekonnt auswich. Mit dem nächsten Zug hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. Er spürte noch eine Berührung auf seiner Schulter bevor es ihn zu Boden riss und eine lachende Hermine sich über ihn Kniete.

„Immer wachsam. Das hat uns Moody vor seinem Tod noch beibringen können."

„Das war hinterhältig," knurrte Jack ihr entgegen. Harry und Ron hielten sich ihre Bäuche vor lachen. Der Papagei krächzte fröhlich vom Schrank herunter.

Hermine gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und beobachtete danach wie Jack wieder mit einem Satz auf die Beine sprang.

„Nein, das sind Todesser Methoden. Naja, im Endeffekt kommt ja das selbe dabei heraus," fügte Hermine noch an bevor sie die Möbel wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz hexte. Die anderen beiden setzten sich während dessen auf die Couch.

„Wir wollten eigentlich nur mal kurz reinschauen."

„Und vielleicht nen Kaffe abstauben," fügte Ron erwartungsvoll hinzu.

„Verpisst euch," krächzte es vom Schrank herab. Die Blicke schnellten zu dem Papagei der von einer Seite auf die andere wanderte.

„Halt die Klappe, Jimmy," rief ihm Jack entgegen und warf ein Kissen in seine Richtung, dass ihn allerdings verfehlte.

„Hallte die Klappe, halt die Klappe." Krächzend flatterte der Vogel auf einen kleinen Tisch und beobachtete nun Krummbein der sich auf Rons Schoß zusammen gerollt hatte.

„Beachtet ihn einfach nicht. Ich glaub den muss ich noch richtig erziehen."

Harry und Ron hatten inzwischen beide eine Tasse in der Hand und lehnten sich entspannt zurück. Die Sonne schien ihnen in den Nacken und der Lärm der Großstadt drang durch das geöffnete Fenster hinein. Der Lärmschutzzauber war von Hermine wieder aufgehoben worden.

„Was gibt's neues im Ministerium?" Hermine wandte sich an Harry und schaute ihn mit ernster Mine an. Habt ihr Malfoy wieder gesichtet oder irgendwelche Fortschritte?"

„Nein, leider überhaupt nichts. In Belfast herrscht immer noch Chaos. Wenigstens glauben die Muggel jetzt an einen terroristischen Anschlag von anderen Muggeln. Und weil wir ja noch nicht genug Chaos haben, bekommen wir im Ministerium immer wieder neue Vorgesetzte in allen Möglichen Arbeitsbereichen. Die Abteilung für magische Strafverteilung wird jetzt von Albertius Carrarossa geleitet."

Hermine schaute ihn fragend an. „Ja, aber in der Zeitung stand, dass die meisten der Ersetzten Personen langsam ins Rentenalter gekommen sind. Das ist doch ganz normal."

„Ja. Das ist die offizielle Version. Die Wahrheit ist. Seit einiger Zeit sterben Mitarbeiter von uns ohne Anzeichen auf einen Unfall, Krankheit oder Mord. Und du weißt, dass wir den Avada Fluch aufspüren können. Manche andere verschwinden auf mysteriöse Weise. Das schlimmste für die Arbeitsmoral ist, dass Leute die Führungsposten eingesetzt werden die nicht einmal aus dem Ministerium kommen."

Jack blickte in die Ferne der strahlenden Sonne entgegen. Eigentlich ein seltsames Wetter für England. Der Sturm letztens hat ja vom Stil her um einiges mehr gepasst. Aber man beschwert sich ja nicht wenn die Sonne schon mal lacht. Nachdenklich hörte er Harrys Worte an die ihm eine Gänsehaut verpassten. Nickend bewegte er seinen Kopf vor dem Fenster auf und ab.

„Klingt logisch, wenn ihr mich fragt."

Die Köpfe drehten sich synchron zu Jack um. Man konnte alleine an dieser Geste merken wie lange sich die drei bereits kannten.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry.

„Ron du bist doch Schachspieler?"

„Öh, ja aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Am Anfang eines Spiels, rennst du da mit all deinen Kräften sofort auf die Feindlichen Linien zu oder hast du eine Taktik?"

„Nun ja. Das wäre ziemlich sinnlos. Die Figuren würden gleich am Anfang fallen. Ich versuche am Anfang erst mal strategisch gute Positionen zu finden bevor ich zuschlage." Ron stutzte einen Augenblick. „Halt mal du meinst doch nicht..."

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß. Hört sich weit hergeholt an aber ein guter Plan wäre es. Wenn ich einer von den bösen Jungs wäre und will die Herrschaft an mich reißen, würde ich doch zuerst versuchen meine Leute in die politischen und wirtschaftlichen Führungsebenen zu bekommen. So ist es später auf jeden Fall einfacher Macht anzuhäufen und die Leute auf die eigene Seite zu holen. Ihr geht echt zu wenig ins Kino. Gibt doch inzwischen nen ganzen Haufen abgedroschener Schinken mit so einer Handlung."

„Mhm, klingt auf jeden Fall logisch," erwiderte Harry. „Jack du weißt, dass der Phönix Orden eine Geheimgesellschaft ist? Niemand außer den Mitgliedern weiß wirklich, dass wir existieren?"

„Von mir erfährt keiner was. Keine Angst."

„Gut wir machen uns auch wieder auf die Piste. Noch ein paar schwere Jungs fangen. Außerdem bin ich momentan eh meistens bis spät in der Nacht auf den Beinen. Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und so was halt. Ihr versteht schon." Kurz nach Harry erhob sich auch Ron.

„Jup. Dann bis bald." Jack musste sich zurück halten nicht wieder zu lachen. „Und macht nicht so spät Feierabend. Der Braten dürfte schon in der Röhre sein." Jack blickte auf seine Uhr und Klopfte den beiden beim vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. Missmutig nahm er den unauffälligen Tritt Hermines in seine Wade hin.

Mit den Worten ‚Gemeinheit, wir müssen schaffen und der redet vom Essen' verschwanden die beiden aus der Wohnung.

„Musste das sein? Zum glück sind die beiden wenn es um Frauen geht nicht die hellsten. Es ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen."

„Tut mir leid." Das schuldbewusste Gesicht von Jack sah scheinbar zum anbeißen aus. Auf jeden Fall lächelte seine Freundin und schaute ihn nicht so grimmig an wie erwartet. „Du Hermine. Gibst du mir Nachhilfe?" Jack versuchte eindeutig vom Thema abzulenken. Und wie er es erwartet hatte half dieser billige Versuch sogar.

„Kein Problem. Im apparieren?"

„Woher weißt du...? Ok schon verstanden. Hermine halt." Jack nickte und musste doch lächeln während er sich den Weg in das Arbeitszimmer bahnte Die Bücher von Harry waren allesamt ziemlich interessant und spannend. Allerdings müsste er sich in zwei Tagen wieder neue holen. Die Flüche, die Jack ab und an auf eine extra angebrachte Zielscheibe abfeuerte, sahen bisher auch ganz in Ordnung aus. Besonders da sie Hermine, die gerade wieder am arbeiten war, stärker als erwartet aus den Gedanken riss. Der Abend danach hätte für Jack eigentlich auch nicht besser laufen können. Mit Hermine durfte Jack seine ersten Erfahrungen in der Kunst des apparieren erleben. Zwischenzeitlich geriet er immer mal wieder aus der Laufbahn die ihm sein Kopf immer wieder so bereitwillig zurecht legte und verfiel seinen Gedanken. Wieder einmal hingen sie diesem geheimnisvollen Fremden nach. Schon in der letzten Nacht hatte es eine Ewigkeit gedauert bis er ihn aus seinem Kopf verbannen konnte und endlich den Schlaf gefunden hatte. Sein Königreich finden. Wo bitte sollte er, Jack, sein Königreich finden. In den Zeiten war es sogar zu schwierig eine gescheite Wohnung zu finden. Und dann gleich ein ganzes Reich, dass auch nur er unbeschadet betreten kann. Wo sollte er da bitte anfangen zu suchen? Wohl kaum hier in London. Und dann auch noch diese Schriftzeichen. Ein bisschen was wusste wenigstens der Fremde. Altnoldarianisch. Hermine wusste auf jeden Fall nichts über diese Sprache oder entsprechende Runen. Das hatte er sie schon gefragt. Dumbledore würde er noch mal bei Gelegenheit fragen. Aber er durfte es auf keinen Fall vor sich herschieben. Zu viel hing von seiner Suche nach _seinem Königreich_ ab. Es wäre gar nicht auszudenken was geschehen würde wenn jemand wie Bokzar diesen Gegenstand in die Finger bekäme und ihn steuern könnte. Zu stark waren seine Kräfte inzwischen angewachsen. Zu zerstörerisch seine Fähigkeiten die er an den Tag legte. Auf jeden Fall sofern dieser Fremde ihn nicht nach Strich und Faden verarschte. Aber die Warnungen durfte er einfach nicht außer Acht lassen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.

„Jack bist du noch da? Du musst dich konzentrieren." Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die harte Realität.

„Tut mir leid. Ich war in Gedanken."

„Also gut. Wenn du alles verstanden hast, versuch es. Konzentrier dich auf den Kreis da vorne."

Jack erhob seinen Zauberstab und drehte ihn wie es ihm erklärt wurde seine Gedanken hatten den Kreis im Visier. Als Jack mit einem Plop sich wieder rematerialisierte war er zunächst Glücklich das er seine Augen wirklich wieder vor sich hatte und die Umgebung wahrnahmen in der er wieder auftauchen wollte. Doch zeitgleich knickte er am Boden zusammen. Die Schwerkraft und das plötzlich fehlende Bein waren nicht ganz unbeteiligt an seinem schnellen Zusammenbruch.

„Verdammte Scheiße," stieß Jack aus. Seine Stimme flatterte ein wenig höher als er es gewohnt war. Fassungslos blickte er seinen Körper hinunter und wartete entsetzt auf den Schmerz der ihm von seiner Flamingoartigen Pose rein logisch hätte erwiesen werden müssen.

„Hermine, mir fehlt ein Bein." Hilfe suchend strauchelte er am Boden herum und versuchte sich, verwirrt wie er war, aufzurichten.

Hermine stand kichernd in der Tür und hielt das in der Hand, was Jack momentan am meisten vermisste. „Ich glaube du hast da was vergessen."

„Ha Ha. Sehr witzig. Ich hoffe du kannst das wieder festkleben oder so."

Zu seinem Glück konnte sie es tatsächlich. Doch Jack hatte für einen Tag genug und wollte garantiert nicht an einem Tag mehr als eines seiner Gliedmaßen verlieren. Irgendwie fand er, dass würde kein gutes Zeichen sein. Auch wenn er kein bisschen abergläubisch war. So vergingen auch die nächsten Tage. Training am Morgen, danach laß Jack bis Abends Bücher und am Abend gab es Apparierstunden unter der Aufsicht von Hermine. Harry fand es äußerst belustigend zuzusehen wie zwei Menschen so weitereifern konnten. Ein stiller, wahrscheinlich auch unbewusster Wettkampf schien zwischen Jack und Hermine abzulaufen in dem scheinbar jeder versuchte mehr Bücher an einem Tag zu lesen. Ron hatte scheinbar Angst bekommen, mutmaßte Jack, weil er die letzten zwei Tage schon nicht mehr da gewesen war. Etwa nach fünf Tagen wurde der eingeführte Tagesrythmus ein wenig unterbrochen als Harry anrief und ihm mitteilte, dass der Minister sich gerne mit ihm unterhalten möchte und gleich bei Hermine in der Wohnung vorbeischauen würde. Aus Gründen der Geheimhaltung sollte Jack nicht im Ministerium vorbei schauen.

Der Minister der vor Jack stand, wirkte schon ein wenig beeindruckend. Auf jeden Fall beeindruckender als der Müde durchnässte Mann den er vor knapp einer Woche in Belfast angetroffen hatte. Eine löwenartige Mähne zierte seinen Kopf und liefen in einen teuer aussehenden Umhang über. Hinkend begab er sich auf einen der Sessel gegenüber von Jack. Da Scrimgeour ihn unter vier Augen sprechen wollte, haben sich Harry, der den Minister begleitete, in ihr Arbeitszimmer verzogen.

„Jack Orwood." Der Minister zog die Wort unnötig in die Länge. Wahrscheinlich um ihre Bedeutung oder die Dramatik ein wenig anzuheben. Die sonnigen Strahlen des blauen Himmels schimmerten durch das Fenster und begannen einen kleinen Tanz mit den goldigen Wellen neben Scrimgeours Gesicht. „Ich habe schon sehr viel von Ihnen gehört. Professor Dumbledore und Mr. Potter haben bisher nur gutes Verlauten lassen."

„Das freut mich zu hören Minister." Jack richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf und blickte dem Minister direkt in die Augen. Manchmal hatte man das Glück in den Augen von anderen Personen lesen zu können. Verräterische Blick waren bei solchen Gesprächen für Jack schon häufiger von Vorteil gewesen. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Ja. Mr. Potter hat schon gesagt, dass Sie sehr direkt sind." Der Minister nickte machte aber keine Pause beim reden. „Ich möchte auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Ich weiß über Ihren Zustand bescheid und auch über das Problem, dass die Todesser darstellen. Ich muss Sie leider als erstes Fragen ob Sie irgend etwas mit dem Anschlag in Belfast zu tun haben."

„Nein." Das war eigentlich schon alles was Jack dazu sagen konnte. Zu viele Worte hätten wahrscheinlich nur auf Zweifel seinerseits hingedeutet.

„Gut. Dumbledore glaubt Ihnen auf jeden Fall und Sie haben ein Alibi." Entspannt lehnte sich der Minister zurück und legte seine Fingerkuppen aufeinander. Ernst blickte er seinen Gegenüber an, der immer noch nicht so genau wusste, was er von diesem Typ halten sollte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie uns vielleicht weiter helfen können gegen diese Bedrohung. In wieweit reichen ihre Kräfte hinaus? Haben sie besondere Fähigkeiten, die uns beim Kampf gegen die Todesser helfen können?"

Jack schaute so verwirrt wie möglich zu Scrimgeour hinüber. Auf keinen Fall würde er mit dem Mann über seine neue Talente sprechen. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn an dem Mann. Er wusste nicht genau was aber er schien ihm nicht unbedingt vertrauenswürdig. Auch wenn er einer von der _guten_ Seite war, kannte er diese Art von Menschen. Macht dürfte so ziemlich das Einzige sein an dem er interessiert war. Die vorgeheuchelte Besorgnis spiegelte sich doch in seinen Augen geradezu wieder. Für die eigenen Vorteile würden diese Menschen wahrscheinlich sogar ihre eigenen Kinder verkaufen.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht genau wie sich meine Kräfte, wie sie sie nennen sich momentan entwickeln, Sir. Ich kann ihnen nur sagen es gibt keine Todesser mehr. Die die Sie unter diesem Namen kennen, werden nun Legionen des Chaos genannt. Ich weiß auch nicht wie ihr letzter Krieg hier ausgesehen hat. Ich glaube Voldemord hieß damals ihr Feind. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es diesmal nicht so ein glückliches Ende nehmen wird. Die Legionen vereinigen sich langsam in den verschiedensten Ländern Minister. Ich kann Ihnen vor allem anraten internationale Beziehungen spielen zu lassen und sich mit anderen Regierungen zusammen zu schließen."

„Was meinen Sie damit, glückliches Ende? Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie viele Hexen und Zauberer, ganz abgesehen von den ganzen Muggeln, damals ihr Leben gelassen haben? Und vor allem, woher wollen Sie das alles wissen?"

Jack konnte deutlich merken, dass er den Minister aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. Inzwischen war in seinen Worten eine Mischung aus Wut und Verunsicherung herauszuhören.

„Ich habe mit ihrem jetzigen Anführer gesprochen. Ich war gezwungenermaßen mit seinem Geist verschmolzen. Und glauben Sie mir, was ich gesehen habe würde Ihnen gar nicht gefallen. Belfast war nur der Anfang."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Mr. Orwood?" Entsetzt quollen die Augen des Ministers ein stückweit hervor und schauten den jungen Mann wütend an.

„Minister. Wie sollte ich Ihnen bitte drohen können? Ich stehe auf Ihrer Seite. Es sind nun mal Tatsachen denen wir uns stellen müssen. Sie kennen doch das Sprichwort. ‚Willst du den Frieden, rüste dich für den Krieg.' An einem Krieg werden wir nicht mehr vorbei kommen, so viel steht für mich auf jeden Fall fest. Ich kann Ihnen nur meine Hilfe anbieten."

„Das ist sehr freundlich. Wir werden auf jeden Fall darauf zurückkommen. Was macht Sie eigentlich so sicher, dass es wieder einen Krieg geben wird?"

„Ich bin nicht blind Minister. Erstens sprechen die Ereignisse in Belfast für sich. Außerdem verfolge ich den Tagespropheten. Weshalb werden so viele Personen im Ministerium ersetzt?" An der Pause die der Minister einlegte bevor er antwortete, merkte Jack, dass an seinen Vermutungen etwas dran sein musste. Auch wenn Scrimgeour selbst wahrscheinlich nicht soweit dachte.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen. Es ist so wie es auch in der Zeitung steht. Unsere Mitarbeiter kommen in die Jahre. Das ist doch ganz natürlich." Dieser Mann scheint da wirklich dran zu glauben. Bewundernswert wie man so engstirnig und von sich selbst überzeugt sein konnte. „Aber vielleicht können Sie mir sagen, Mr. Orwood, was Sie von einer Organisation wissen die sich selbst ‚Phönix Orden' nennt?"

„Hört sich wie eine Rock Band an finde ich." Jack musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Wenn der wüsste wie nah manchmal Wahrheit und Lüge aneinander vorbeigehen können.

„Nun gut. Ich danke Ihnen vorerst für Ihre Zeit. Ich werde mich wieder an die Arbeit machen."

„Ich mag den Typen nicht," sagte Jack als Harry und der Minister wieder verschwunden waren.

„Kann ich verstehen. Was hat er mit dir besprochen?"

„Eigentlich wollte er nur wissen was für Fähigkeiten ich besitze und was ich über den Orden weiß." Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und zog Hermine zu sich in die Arme.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder und versanken auf ein neues ineinander.

„Mhm, die Wahrheit. Das ich keine Ahnung hab. Und das er sich auf Krieg vorbereiten soll. Seitdem mag er mich nicht mehr."

Die Tage kamen und gingen nun ohne weitere Zwischenfälle oder ungewöhnliche Besuche. In zehn Tagen sollte die Hochzeit sein und die Vorbereitungen gingen voran. Viel zu helfen gab es nicht. Die Zauberei half so gut wie sie konnte und Jack lernte und Trainierte jeden Tag. Langsam konnte er sogar ohne den Verlust von Körperteilen durch Hermines Wohnung apparieren. In der Zeitung hatte er inzwischen Kleinanzeigen gefunden und entdeckt, dass jemand seine alte Harley verkaufen wollte. Jack war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Feuer und Flamme und stellte das Motorrad in den Hof des Wohnhauses. In der Winkelgasse hatte er sogar ein Buch gefunden wie man auf magische Art und Weise Reparaturen und derartige Arbeiten an Motorrädern und Autos durchführen konnte. So konnte er an einem Tag das ganze Gefährt komplett restaurieren und ein wenig modifizieren. Mr. Weasley war sofort vorbei gekommen weil er gar nicht genug bekommen konnte von den ‚Muggelinstrumenten', wie er sie nannte. Er hatte selbst mal ein Auto gehabt und kam aus dem schwärmen kaum heraus und hatte Jack sofort im Ministerium eine Genehmigung geholt um auf magische Art und Weise noch ein paar Änderungen vorzunehmen. Mit einem Gerät, dass die beiden einbauten, sollte die Maschine jetzt angeblich fliegen können. Nun ja, das wollte Jack bei Gelegenheit noch ausprobieren. Auf jeden Fall gelang es ihm eine Farbe auf die Maschine zu lackieren die nicht wirklich zu definieren war. Es war eine Mischung aus Anthrazit und Schwarz. Neben den verchromten Teilen blitzen an den Seiten Flammen auf die Jack selbst produziert und mit seinem Zauberstab im Lack verewigt hatte. Magie war wirklich was tolles, besonders wenn man so lustige Dinge treiben konnte.

Auf beiden Seiten des Tankes schimmerte jeweils noch ein Totenkopf heraus. Neben einem prankte noch ein kleiner Schriftzug: ‚Wheels of Fire'. Jack war begeistert. Die Freude die beim apparieren aufkommen sollte, hielt sich bei ihm in Grenzen. Jedes Mal fühlte er sich ziemlich unbehaglich, weshalb er froh über seine neue Anschaffung war.

Die Tage zogen weiter dahin. Der 13. August war schon halb vorbei und Jack schraubte noch ein wenig an seinem Motorrad herum. Die Bücher hatte er in die Ecke geschmissen. Erstens hatte er inzwischen alle durch und zweitens konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Hermine hatte sich fluchtartig verzogen nachdem sie von Jack ein wenig unschön angeschnauzt wurde. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau was los war aber momentan war es wohl nicht die beste Zeit Jack danach zu fragen. Eine solche Laune hatte Sie noch nie bei ihm erlebt. Gesprochen hatte er heute noch kaum etwas. Seit er in der Küche auf den Kalender geblickt hatte war das Funkeln aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Das Feuer das sonst immer so hell in ihnen brannte und ihr ein wohliges Gefühl bereitete war einer ausdruckslosen Leere gewichen. Gestern Abend schien noch alles in Ordnung. Jack konnte Hermine überreden eine Spritztour auf seiner Maschine mitzumachen. Am Stadtrand von London gab es eine wunderschöne Gegend von der aus man die gesamte Stadt überblicken konnte. Die Themse lag still vor ihnen und er hatte mit ihr ein paar Stunden nur die Sterne betrachtet wie sie funkelnd am Himmelszelt vor sich hin vegetierten. Sie hatte ihm noch Sternbilder erklärt die ihm bis gestern noch unbekannt waren. Mit den Konstellationen konnte er noch nie viel anfangen. Er betrachtete die Sterne eigentlich immer als eine schöne Laune der kosmischen Natur. Doch heute war nichts mehr von der Harmonie zu spüren. Ein paar Stunden hockte er nun schon im Hof in seiner Ecke und montierte neue Spiegel an sein Motorad. Unbeobachtet und ungestört wie er es wollte. Bis auf einmal Remus auftauchte und einen Schatten in seine Richtung warf.

„Hi Jack. Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Die Flammen die seinen Kopf umgaben erloschen als der Mann sich vor ihn stellte und fragend auf ihn herabblickte.

„Was ist los mit dir? Hermine macht sich sorgen um dich."

„Pech." Jack dreht sich um und warf einen Schraubenschlüssel zurück in den Werkzeugkasten.

„Wenn du irgendetwas auf dem Herzen hast weißt du das du mit uns reden kannst."

Jack stieg auf sein Motorrad und zog sich seinen nussschalen förmigen Helm über. Flammen umspielten auf dem schwarzen Hintergrund den Schriftzug ‚Hellfire'.

„Ist euch schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich keine Lust habe über irgendetwas zu sprechen? Lasst mich doch einfach ein wenig in Ruhe." Seine Stimme war deutlich angestiegen. Mit einem Kick röhrte der Motor unter seinem Hintern los. Mit quietschenden und rauchenden Reifen ließ Jack den verwirrten Werwolf zurück neben dem noch ein Kippenstummel gelandet ist bevor Jack mit seiner Harley aus dem Hof brauste.

Lupin stand noch etwa eine Minute so da, bevor er einen kleinen Zettel auf dem Werkzeugkasten fand. Zum Großteil verkohlt konnte er noch gerade so die Worte ‚Kinder der Nacht' lesen. Der Rest war schwarz vom Ruß der sich wie eine bröckelnde Haut über den kleinen Papierfetzen gelegt hatte.

_So das wars für heute. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn heute nich sehr viel Action enthalten war. Aber im Moment gibt es wichtigere Dinge als rumgeballer. Eure ehrlich Meinung interessiert mich natürlich immer noch, auch die von den Schwarzlesern. Keine Angst, kostet keinen Eintritt hier und ich beiße nicht wenn ihr mir nen Kommi schreibt. Auf jeden Fall nicht vor Vollmond ;). Also bis nächste Woche wenn es spannend weiter geht mit den „Kindern der Nacht"._

_So und nun zu den Kommis:_

_Caecus Dumbledore: Shakespeare ist doch cool. Gefällt mir auf jeden Fall und der Sommernachtstraum ist eigentlich ziemlich witzig find ich._

_Wann die Schule anfängt? Ich glaube du bist der erste Schüler der sich auf das Ende der Ferien freut  Also ich würd sagen erstemal wird Hary versklavt, wenn ich ihn nihct umbringen sollte und dann schaun mer mal ob ich noch ein paar Gemeinheiten in der Hinterhand habe. Und dann gehts auch wieder back to school. Auf jeden Fall noch in diesem ersten Teil._

_Also, Kommiet mir bis zur nächsten Folge und liebe Grüße vom Shag_


	25. Kinder der Nacht

_So da bin ich wieder. Leider etwas spät, aber bei den Menge an Kommis, muss ich da ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Naja ich habs auf jeden Fall und hier ein ein neues Chap... hier die Auflösung was es mit den Kindern der Nacht auf sich hat. Auch wenn das nur die hälfte des Chaps in Anspruch nimmt. _

**25. Kinder der Nacht**

Der Motor heulte laut auf während Jack noch einmal das Gas anhob. Der Berufsverkehr hatte abgenommen und die Straße führte ihn langsam an den Rand von London. Der Fahrtwind presste sich in sein Gesicht und ließ vereinzelte Tränen wie Striemen seine Wange entlang fließen. Die Gegend war Menschenleer. Zu seinem Glück. Sein Körper konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr verbergen und loderte wie schon so oft zuvor. _Niemals werde ich vergessen._

Hermine saß bedrückt in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Kein Grund wollte ihr einfallen, der für dieses unverständliche Verhalten verantwortlich sein könnte. Ginny hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und legte die Füße hoch. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen gingen gut voran und Ginny war froh einmal eine Auszeit bekommen zu können um mit ihrer Freundin ein wenig allein zu sein. Die Sonne ging langsam am Horizont unter und tauchte das Land in ein sattes Rot. Nur vereinzelt zogen kleine Wolken vorüber.

„Vielleicht ist heute einfach nicht sein Tag. Vielleicht..."

Doch im Satz wurde sie von Hermine unterbrochen. „Nein. Du hast nicht seine Augen gesehen. Sie waren so leer wie ich es noch nie bei ihm gesehen habe."

„Hey ihr zwei." Remus Lupin betrat die Wohnung und setzte sich zu den beiden jungen Frauen an den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Hast du etwas raus gefunden?" Doch an seinem Blick erkannte sie schon, dass das nicht der Fall war. Sie hatte den Motor schon gehört bevor Remus hier aufgetaucht war, wer auch nicht. Der V2 war so laut, dass es schwer war ihn zu überhören.

„Nicht wirklich. Nur das wir ihn in Ruhe lassen sollen. Er ist jetzt weg. Aber ich muss Harry recht geben. Nicht nur vom aussehen her, auch von manchen Verhaltensweisen erinnert er mich ab und zu an Sirius."

„Weißt du wohin?" fragte Ginny doch mit wenig Hoffnung auf eine Antwort.

„Nein. Aber ich habe das hier gefunden. Weiß du was das bedeutet Hermine? Du kennst ihn doch am besten."

Hermine nahm den kleinen Fetzen Papier entgegen. Die Finger färbten sich schwarz vom Ruß. Die Augen starr auf die verwischte Schrift gerichtet. „Kinder der Nacht," murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung."

„Hört sich auf jeden Fall unheimlich an. Wir sollten versuchen ihn zu finden," warf Ginny ein und griff in ihre Tasche. Den Spiegel in der Hand sagte sie deutlich ‚Jack Orwood' und wartete geduldig ab. Nach einigen Minuten gestand sie sich allerdings ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Missmutig steckte sie den Spiegel wieder zurück in ihre Tasche. „Also wenn du mich fragst erinnert der mich nicht nur an Sirius, sondern auch an Harry. Der ist manchmal genau so stur."

Remus musste lächeln. „Da hast du recht. Aber du hast Tatze nicht so lange gekannt wie ich. Macht euch keine Sorgen, er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Ich muss jetzt auf jeden Fall zu Tonks. Sie wollte noch mit mir sprechen." Lupin machte ein gespielt ängstliches Gesicht und verschwand aus der Wohnung.

Die Sonne versank langsam am Horizont als sich der Junge Mann von seinem Motorrad hob und auf einen größeren Stein auf einer Wiese setzte. Kleine Wolken verfingen sich an der Spitze des Big Ben und sogen den roten Ton des Himmels in sich auf. Während er mit ein paar Fammen in seiner Hand spielte, starrte Jack einfach nur in die Ferne. Seine Gedanken haben sich langsam in sich selbst verloren. Das Feuer schlängelte sich um seine Finger und vollführte einen entspannten Tanz um seine Handgelenke. Die Wärme die er produzierte beruhigte ihn ungemein obwohl es heute wirklich warm genug war. Zwischenzeitlich spürte er das eine Tasche seiner Hose vibrierte und komische Laute von sich gab. Doch hatte er momentan keine Lust mit irgendwem zu sprechen. Es tat ihm schon leid, dass er heute Morgen Hermine so angefaucht hatte. Sie konnte ja am wenigsten dafür. Er wusste, dass sie es nur gut mit ihm meinte und alles für ihn tun würde um ihm zu helfen. Weshalb er das wusste und besonders warum er so ein bedingungsloses Vertrauen in eine Person setzen konnte war ihm selbst unklar. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Verbundenheit zu jemand verspürt der nicht aus seiner Familie kam. Wirkliche Liebe ohne Zweifel, hatte er noch nicht erlebt und irgendwie übermannte es ihn. Er wollte sich darauf einlassen. Doch zog gleichzeitig eine ungeheure Angst mit seinen Gefühlen einher.

Schon einmal hatte er ein Versprechen gebrochen und heute war das Gefühl der Reue größer als je zuvor. Er hatte einen Schwur abgelegt und war gezwungen ihn zu brechen. Nie wieder wollte er in eine solche Lage geraten. Verzweifelt formte er einen Feuerball und schoss ihn in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel hinaus. Knapp verfehlte er einen Raben, der fast als Brathähnchen zu Boden gefallen wäre. Die Flasche billigen Bourbons stand immer noch unberührt neben seinem Fuß. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sie angehoben und schielte misstrauisch in die kräftige bernsteinerne Farbe die im Zwielicht der untergehenden Sonne zu glitzern begann. Vereinzelte stumme Tränen versickerten in der trockenen Wiese, als er zu einem kräftigen Schluck ansetzte. Jack stellte die Flasche wieder neben sich und starrte weiter in die Ferne. Die Sonne war fast erloschen. Ein kühler Hauch Luft zog an seinem feuchten Gesicht vorbei und bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut in seinem Nacken. Im Hintergrund war das sanfte Geraschel der Blätter zu hören die im Wind wogten.

Während er Gedankenverloren auf dem kleinen Felsen saß blinzelte er nur einmal kurz mit seinen Augen. Vor ihm bildeten sich in der Luft Buchstaben die nach und nach einen feurigen Schriftzug in das Nichts weit vor seinem Gesicht brannten. ‚Joyeux Anniversaire, mon frère,' murmelte er während er eben diesen Schriftzug betrachtete und nach einer kurzen Weile mit einem Feuerschwall aus seinem Rachen zerstörte bevor er noch einmal die Flasche an die Lippen hob.

„Ich habs." Die junge Hexe mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren war aufgesprungen und trat auf Ginny zu die sich gerade in den Haaren herumspielte. Verwirrt blickte sie ihre Freundin an. „Ich weiß wo wir ihn finden können."

„Hermine, vielleicht möchte er gar nicht gefunden werden." Entnervt rollte sie ihre Augen und bedeutete ihr sich wieder zu setzen.

„Das ist mir egal. Du weißt doch selbst wie er manchmal sein kann. Ich weiß nicht was er hat aber du weißt wie leicht er sich oder andere in Gefahr bringen kann wenn er überreagiert."

„Wenn du meinst. Ich glaube wir sollten ihn einfach für eine Weile alleine lassen."

„Ginny, ich liebe ihn doch. Ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen. Nicht wenn es ihm so schlecht geht. Würdest du mitkommen?"

Ginny starrte ihre Freundin an. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde. Und wie würde sie wohl an ihrer Stelle handeln? Wahrscheinlich genau so. Ein leichtes glitzern deutete sich in Hermines Augen an bevor sie von der rothaarigen jungen Hexe am Arm gepackt wurde.

„Du hast recht wohin gehen wir?"

„Halt dich an mir fest, ich kann es schlecht beschreiben."

Nachdem sie die Wohnung verlassen hatten, verschwanden die beiden Frauen mit einem leisen Plop. Nur um einen Augenblick später in der freien Natur wieder aufzutauchen. Ein paar Bäume säumten einen schmalen Weg. Ginny konnte eindeutig Reifenspuren im Sand feststellen obwohl es schon ziemlich dunkel war. In der Ferne leuchtete ein Schimmer zwischen dem Geäst hervor.

„Die Richtung," sagten beide wie aus einem Mund. Es waren nicht einmal hundert Meter nach denen sie vor einem mit schwarzer Farbe und Flammen lackiertem Motorrad standen und die Umrisse einer Gestalt auf einem kleinen Felsen ausmachen konnten. Das breite Kreuz des Mannes war für die beiden eindeutig Jack zuzuordnen. In der Luft war ein Schriftzug in Feuer gezeichnet den Ginny allerdings nicht verstehen konnte. Hermine konnte es nur erraten.

_Joyeux Anniversaire, mon frère. _Ein gleißender Wirbel trockenen Feuers strömte aus der Kehle des jungen Mannes, der die beiden Frauen anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Schriftzug war zerstört. Kurz war er aufgestanden, hatte seinen rechten Arm angehoben doch holte er genau so schnell auch wieder aus und warf einen Gegenstand in die Ferne. Ein Klirren war zu hören und das Schniefen einer Nase. Wie ein nasser Sack sank er auch schon wieder auf dem Felsen zusammen. Die beiden Hexen gingen langsam auf den Felsen zu, die Umhänge flatterten wie ängstliche Gespenster hinter ihnen in die Nacht hinein.

Jack saß noch immer auf dem kleinen Felsen, den Korken der eben zertrümmerten Flasche in der Hand. Der Alkohol konnte ihn momentan sowieso nicht beruhigen. Die Sterne vor ihm Funkelten und der Mond spiegelte sich in dem Fluss wieder, der die Stadt teilte. Immer noch versickerten einzelne Tränen im Gras unter ihm. Seinen Gedanken nachhängend bemerkte er die beiden Gestalten erst als eine Hand auf seiner Schulter zu spüren war. Im Augenwinkel konnte er nur einen schwarzen Umhang erkennen der gespenstig an seiner Seite flatterte. Hastig drehte er sich um und stolperte rückwärts. Seine Hände standen in Flammen und reckten sich schützend vor ihn.

„Verschwindet. Ihr habt mit dem Scheiß angefangen."

„Beruhig dich Jack, wir sind es nur." Die Stimme kam ihm sehr vertraut vor. Doch fühlte sich Jack dadurch momentan nicht unbedingt besser. Er hatte absolut keine Lust auf Gesellschaft. Mit einem Wisch seiner Hand versuchte er sein Gesicht zu trocknen. Gelingen wollte es allerdings nicht so richtig. Mit immer noch ein wenig roten und feuchten Augen setzte er sich zurück auf den Felsen.

„Was wollt ihr?"

„Sehen wie es dir geht." Die sanfte Stimme wirkte fast beruhigend. Zu beruhigend für ihn. Die beiden hatten ihn in einem ganz falschen Moment erwischt. Was eigentlich den ganzen Tag anging. Jacks Stimmung war kurz vor dem Siedepunkt angekommen. Er wusste, dass die beiden keine Schuld daran trugen aber was hätte er noch tun sollen. Das einzige was er momentan wollte war seine Ruhe zu finden. Das Bedürfnis irgendetwas in der Luft zu zerreißen, unterdrückte er nun schon seit ein paar Stunden.

„Ich hab doch gesagt ich will alleine sein." Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb er nicht so überzeugend klang wie er es beabsichtigte. „Geht bitte wieder."

„Erst wenn du mit mir geredet hast." Hermine war so stur wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Vorsichtig setzten sich die beiden auf jede Seite von ihm.

„Warum wollt ihr Frauen immer reden. Verdammt du hast nichts damit zu tun, reicht dir das nicht? Lasst mich endlich alleine." Wieder bildeten sich Tränen die aber sofort wieder verdampften als sie ein paar Zentimeter seines Gesichts passiert hatten.

„Was machst du hier? Was bedrückt dich?" Weiche Finger fuhren langsam über seine Wange. Er merkte wie sie unter der Hitze anfingen leicht zu zittern sich aber nicht zurück zogen. Seine Augen fixierten immer noch den Mond der wie ein Topfdeckel am Himmelszelt hing.

„Ich feier Geburtstag."

„Hast du nicht an Halloween Geburtstag?" meldete sich nun Ginny zu Wort.

Diese Antwort kam unerwartet musste Jack sich eingestehen und ließ fast ein ersticktes Lachen hören. Zum Glück konnte er es sich verkneifen.

„Ich feiere auch nicht meinen Geburtstag sondern den von Antoine." Stille setzte ein. Eine kurze Pause, die Jack vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Er war dein Bruder, richtig?" Ginnys Worte brachen die Stille mit einem mal. Jack antwortete nur mit einem Nicken während er aufstand und ein paar Schritte auf den Rand der Wiese zuging. Es ging dort einige Meter abwärts, fast wie eine kleine Klippe.

„Wer sind die Kinder der Nacht?" Nun vertrieb Hermine die Stille. Jack blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hatte mit viel gerechnet aber nicht damit. Grimmig drehte er sich um und blitzte in die Richtung der Frauen.

„Woher wisst ihr davon?"

Hermine hielt einen kleinen Zettel in die Luft und schaute ihn fragend an. Sie musste mit ansehen wie der Papierfetzen auf Jack zuflog und er ihn kurz musterte bevor er ihn wütend in der Luft verbrannte. Die Asche zog an seinem Gesicht vorbei und flatterte in die Nacht hinaus.

„Ok Jack, jetzt reichts." Hermine stapfte auf den jungen Mann zu der sie verdutzt anstarrte. „Du bist jetzt lange genug in Selbstmitleid versunken. Also raus mit der Sprache." Erwartungsvoll fixierten ihre Augen die seinen. Jack drehte sich wieder zu der kleinen Klippe und blickte in die Ferne. Leise sprach er in die Leere vor sich. Ein leichter Windhauch trug seine Worte in die Nacht hinaus.

„Kinder der Nacht

Im nächtlichen Sturm

Am sonnigen Tag

Wir stehen zusammen

Wir fallen zusammen."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten Jack?" Er spürte wie Hermine langsam auf ihn zuging doch drehte er sich nicht um. Zu oft hatte sie jetzt schon seine Trauer mit angesehen. Eigentlich hatte er bis gestern noch geglaubt er hätte es endlich überwunden. Doch scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt.

„Verstehst du das nicht? Ich müsste tot sein. Hätte ich mich an unser Versprechen gehalten, hätte ich ihm helfen können."

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Du warst doch bewusstlos als man euch entführt hat." Wenigstens wusste sie wovon er sprach. Jack verspürte keine Lust jetzt alles noch einmal durchzukauen.

„Na und? Als ich wach war habe ich nicht versucht da raus zu kommen. Ich habe nicht versucht irgendetwas zu machen. Ich hatte Angst." Die Tränen wollten nun nicht mehr verdampfen. Sie bahnten sich einfach den Weg hinab, angetrieben von der erbarmungslosen Schwerkraft. „Er war nur ein Jahr jünger aber er war mein kleiner Bruder. Verstehst du?"

Hermine nickte nur betreten und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich habe ihn so oft aus der Scheiße geholt, er mich genau so. Wir waren dauernd zusammen unterwegs und hatten unsere eigenen kleinen Kriege zu führen. Du hast die Gegend kennen lernen dürfen. Wir haben uns geschworen, dass wir zusammen stehen bis zum bitteren Ende." Jack hatte sich inzwischen in den lockigen Haaren vergraben. Sie dufteten nach Sandelholz. Hermine wirkte so beruhigend auf ihn wie immer. „Ich habe ihn verraten Mine."

„Das hast du nicht. Du hattest keine andere Wahl. Was hätte es gebracht wenn sie dich auch umgebracht hätten? Es hätte nichts geändert."

Jack hob seinen Kopf und wischte mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Du hast ja recht. Ich will nur vermeiden, dass so etwas wieder geschieht."

„Das wird es nicht."

„Ich würde es nicht verkraften wenn man mir dich auch noch nehmen würde."

„Keine Angst. Ich hab doch gesagt du wirst mich so schnell nicht mehr los." Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm sich wieder auf den Heimweg zu begeben.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich...naja mich so zu dir verhalten habe."

Hermine antwortete nicht sondern gab ihm einfach nur einen Kuss. Sie kannte Jacks Schwachstelle inzwischen sehr gut, fast schon zu gut für Jacks Geschmack.

„Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen. Aber ihr solltet jetzt heim gehen. Harry erwartet dich morgen früh Jack. Ihr müsst doch noch nach Hogwarts." Das hatte er inzwischen schon wieder vergessen, doch sie hatte recht. Die anderen Lehrer kennen lernen und so weiter was Dumbledore schon angedroht hatte, davor würde er sich morgen nicht retten können.

„Danke Ginny." Jack hatte sich von Hermine gelöst und schloss auch die zweite Hexe in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung.

„Kein Problem. Und sieh zu, dass du nachher noch ein wenig bessere Laune an den Tag legst." Mit einem Lächeln klopfte sie ihm noch einmal auf den Rücken.

„Ach wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Wie geht's euch beiden eigentlich?" Jack blickte zwischen ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Bauch auf und ab. Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung aber er dachte er hätte eine kleine Beule sehen können. Säuerlich warf sie ihre funkelnden Augen auf Hermine was Jack nicht vorborgen blieb.

„Sie hat nichts gesagt."

Ginny bewegte ihren Kopf zurück in seine Richtung. „Bitte sag Harry nichts. Ich wollte es ihm heute oder morgen sagen, ja?"

„Keine Sorge. Kennst doch meine Feinfühligkeit."

„Ja eben. Na gut, aber versprich es mir. Er sollte es von mir erfahren."

„Versprochen. Glaub mir, er wird dich erdrücken vor Freude."

Der nächste Morgen kam wie jeden Tag schneller als erhofft. Wecker waren eine der so ziemlich schrecklichsten Erfindungen die die Menschheit hervorgebracht hatte. Jack konnte in seinem Halbschlaf nur seinen linken Arm bewegungsfähig ausfindig machen. Der Rechte lag unter einem weichen menschlichem Körper begraben der seinen Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet hatte. Versöhnungssex war, im Gegensatz zu Weckern, wie Jack fand, eine der angenehmsten Erfindungen der Menschheit. Wie in allen Lebensbereichen existierte hier ein Ausgleich von Gut und Böse. Ein Yin und Yang, dass scheinbar nicht ohne sein Gegenstück existieren konnte. In diesem Fall war es der nervenaufreibende Wecker der auf dem Nachtisch vor sich hindröhnte. Mit einem leichten Wink seiner Hand schmetterte der Wecker gegen die Wand und zerschellte.

„Wer war das?" hörte Jack eine leise, grummelige Stimme unter einem Büschel brauner Haare hervor murmeln.

„Die Zeugen Jehovas. Sind weg," antwortete Jack ebenso verschlafen und kuschelte sich wieder an die nackte Haut in die Arme die ihn immer noch umschlungen haben.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe," fügte Jack noch mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln hinzu als er seine Augen wieder schloss. Nicht das sie bisher wirklich offen gewesen wären aber alleine der Gedanke daran war schon schlimm genug.

„Ich auch," kam die leise Antwort. „Und jetzt mach das du raus kommst. Harry kommt bald."

„Mir doch egal. Soll sich ein eigenes Bett suchen."

„Da wird er aber enttäuscht sein. Jetzt geh schon. Die Dusche wartet."

„Du bist gemein. Nur wenn du mich trägst." Jack grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Es war heute Morgen einfach zu gemütlich in dem flauschigen Bett.

Hermine stand widerstrebend auf und murmelte ein ‚Vingardium Leviosa'. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jack ,dass sein nackter Körper vor Hermine in der Luft baumelte und das auch nur weil er vor Schreck seine Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Hey bist du verrückt?"

Mit einem einfachen ‚Ja' und einem Griensen wie ein Eichhörnchen, dass eine Nuss im Winter gefunden hatte ließ Hermine ihr wehrloses Opfer mit leichten Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes vor sich in Richtung Bad schweben. Scheinbar um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht wieder vor der Dusche zurück in die Schlafburg flüchtete stellte sie sich zu ihm in die Dusche. Dem Anblick konnte er nicht widerstehen und das wusste sie zu seinem Verhängnis ganz genau.

Als die beiden noch im Handtuch gekleidet das Bad wieder verließen war auch schon ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Tür zu hören. Harry hatte das anklopfen doch noch gelernt. Jack hatte sich schon gewundert, dass er diesmal nicht schon im Wohnzimmer wartete.

„Scheinbar war es ja besser, dass ich geklopft habe. Ist wohl wieder alles in Ordnung bei euch."

„Bei uns war nie was verkehrt," antwortete Jack. „Naja außer ich selbst vielleicht. Und dazu," Jack zeigte auf sein Handtuch, „kann ich nur sagen. Du bist wie immer zu neugierig. Aber wenn du's genau wissen willst, die übermäßige Hyperaphrodisie führte bei uns zum Bestreben einer Promiskuität. Die hat wiederum das libidinöse Kopulieren tatkräftig unterstützt." Die Beiden starrten ihn mit großen Augen an. Hermine war verdutzt im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und fing an zu lachen und rot anzulaufen.

„Der Mann überrascht mich immer wieder."

„Äh, ja und was heißt das jetzt?" Harry blickte immer noch verständnislos drein. Jack ging Kopfschüttelnd hinter Hermine ins Schlafzimmer.

„Denk daran was du heute Morgen noch mit Ginny gemacht hast? Ach ja und mach schon mal einen starken Tee." Mit den Worten hatte er die Tür hinter sich, nach einem Augenzwinkern zu Harry, zu geworfen und ging an den Schrank. Hermine war so freundlich ihm ein paar Fächer für seine Klamotten zur Verfügung zu stellen.

„Du bist echt unmöglich," hörte er seine Freundin als er sich ein enges T-Shirt überwarf und in seine Jeans schlüpfte. Das Wetter schien zwar ziemlich warm zu sein aber für Jack machte das eigentlich keinen großen Unterschied. So schnell kam er nicht mehr ins schwitzen. Für ihn wäre das auch sehr unvorteilhaft gewesen. Also konnte er auch getrost seine Lederjacke wieder mit nehmen. Seit Jahren hatte sie sich an seinen Körper angepasst und war inzwischen zu einer zweiten Haut geworden.

„Wo hast du den Blödsinn eigentlich her?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab ich gestern in einer deiner komischen Zeitungen gelesen. Ich glaub ‚die gesunde Hexe von heute' oder so was."

„Ich glaub dann lasse ich die nicht mehr rum liegen."

Das Frühstück verging diesen Morgen relativ schnell. Jack zog sich nur eine Tasse Tee rein und ein kleines Stück Brot. So wirklich Hunger hatte er keinen. Jimmy hingegen schon. Der randalierte so lange an Hermines Teller bis sie ihm das Schinkenbrot überließ. Die gekrächzten Worte ‚danke Dumpfbacke' hätte er sich allerdings sparen sollen. So musste er jetzt mit dem Brot vor der wütenden Hermine fliehen die den Tagespropheten nach ihm schmiss.

„Du musst dem blöden Vogel unbedingt ein bisschen Anstand beibringen."

Harry lachte sich über seine beste Freundin kaputt die mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes den Propheten wieder auf den Tisch fliegen ließ.

„Ach komm," versuchte Jack sie zu beruhigen und gab ihr einen versöhnlichen Kuss. „Er meint es doch nicht so."

„Ich glaube wir machen uns mal vom Acker." Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und wuschelte Hermine noch einmal über den Kopf. „Machs gut Dumpfbacke."

„Macht das ihr rauskommt, ihr zwei. Sonst ist Ginny noch vor ihrer Hochzeit Witwe." Ein Lachen konnte sie sich bei dem Versuch ernst zu bleiben allerdings auch nicht verkneifen.

Als Jack hinter Harry die Wohnung verließ, sah er schon, dass dieser seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. „Steck das Ding weg." Jack hatte momentan absolut keine Lust auf apparieren. Wenn man darauf überhaupt Lust haben konnte. So warf er Harry einen Helm zu. „Ich habe in dieser Woche schon genug Körperteile verloren. Ich nehme dich mit."

Harry schaute ihn ein wenig kritisch an. Spätestens im Hof wusste er was Jack meinte.

„Jack, ich will dich nicht enttäuschen. Aber mit dem Ding brauchen wir mindestens bis heute Abend. Wir sollen in einer Stunde da sein."

Jack legte sein wohl unheilvollstes Grinsen auf. „Mit einer normalen Maschine vielleicht. Glaub mir, du hast wenn wir da sind noch genug Zeit deine volle Hose zu wechseln."

Misstrauisch setzte sich Harry hinter Jack auf den Sozius. „Warum kommt Hermine eigentlich nicht mit?" fragte Harry hinter ihm.

„Keine Ahnung. Die wollte noch irgendetwas besorgen und direkt hin apparieren." Zum Glück hatte Harry seinen Rücken vor Augen. Seinen unschuldigen Blick hätte ihm garantiert niemand abgekauft.

Die Helme die sie aufhatten, dienten wohl auch eher der Show als das sie ihnen nützen würden. Wenn man auf dem Ding einen Unfall bauen würde, wäre es an sich egal wie viele Helme man auf dem Kopf hatte. Aber die Muggelpolizei bestand nun mal drauf.

„Arthur war schon ganz begeistert, dass er dir ein bisschen helfen durfte. Du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen. Seit wir sein Auto zu Schrott gefahren haben, darf er sich kein neues zulegen."

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Halt dich jetzt gut fest. Besonders wenn wir aus der Stadt raus sind. Wenn etwas ist, klopf mir auf den Bauch. Aber lass auf keinen Fall los."

„Jetzt mach schon. Ich hatte zu meiner Schulzeit den schnellsten Besen. Meinst du so ein Blechhaufen macht mir Angst?"

„Blechhaufen? Na warte."

Mit einem Kickstart kam hinter Harry ein gewaltiger Feuerstoß aus dem Auspuff geschossen und erlosch nachdem Jack ein wenig Gas gab. Das Röhren des Auspuffs war ohrenbetäubend. Die Sonne stand schon relativ hoch am Himmel. Der Verkehr hielt sich momentan in Grenzen. So war das durchkommen auf den Straßen kein Problem. Gerade als sie die Stadt verlassen hatten spürte Jack ein Klopfen auf dem Bauch.

„Was ist?" brüllte er. Der Motor hallte von den Bäumen wieder. In Deutschland wäre er damit schon längst angehalten worden.

„Ich hab doch gesagt so schaffen wir das nie."

Jack lachte einmal laut auf und brüllte noch mal: „Halt dich fest."

Mit diesen Worten drückte er den kleinen grünen Knopf neben dem Blinker unter dem nur ‚Boost' stand. Die Tachoanzeige konnte nicht mehr mit halten. Bei 220 Meilen war die Begrenzung der Scheibe erreicht. Die Bäume und Sträucher an den Straßenseiten verschwommen langsam zu einer feinen Linie. Auf der Straße war es Jack nun eindeutig zu gefährlich. Also musste sein zweites Spezial Knöpfchen her. Das Buch was ihm Mr. Weasley ausgeliehen hatte war wirklich genial. So viele Spielereien die Jack so einfach einbauen konnte. Und er liebte bunte Knöpfchen einfach. Mit dem ‚Sky' Knopf hoben die beiden auf der Maschine vom Asphalt ab und mit dem Betätigen des zweiten Knopfes war sich Jack nicht ganz sicher. Angeblich müsste er beim drücken von ‚Blind' unsichtbar sein. Natürlich zusammen mit Harry und seinem fahrbaren Untersatz. Allerdings konnte er das so schlecht testen. Naja, Hoffnung war schließlich alles.

Die Landschaft unter ihnen raste an ihnen vorbei. Flüsse, Wälder und weite Wiesenfelder rauschten vorüber wie in einem Naturfilm der alle Landschaften Großbritanniens auf einmal zeigen wollte. Autos, die in winzig erscheinenden Städten ihr Unwesen trieben, kamen Jack vor wie kleine Ameisen die sich gierig über einen alten, stinkenden Fisch herfielen.

„WOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO."

Jack liebte dieses Gefühl. Ein heulender Motor, Wind der ihm durchs Gesicht peitschte und fliegen, frei wie ein Vogel. Und das in einer Geschwindigkeit die sein Blut zum kochen brachte.

„Halt dich da vorne rechts. Dann sind wir gleich da." Harry konnte nur sehr schwache Erfolge erzielen bei dem Versuch gegen den Fahrtwind und den Motor anzukämpfen. Doch Jack signalisierte ihm mit geregtem Daumen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Das Schloss erschien Jack von der Seite noch gigantischer und beeindruckender als das letzte mal. Der Weg auf dem sie aufsetzten führte an dem großen See und einem Wald vorbei. Jack fand, dass man hier wahrscheinlich einen super Horrorfilm drehen konnte. Der Wald sah nicht unbedingt einladend aus. Und wenn er seinen Augen vollends vertrauen konnte, hätte er schwören können Greifarme aus dem dunklen See aufsteigen zu sehen. Die kleine Hütte, die nach Harrys Erzählung Hagrid bewohnte raste an ihnen vorbei. Vor dem Haupteingang des Schlosses erstarb das Röhren des Auspuffs und Jack konnte mit Harry absteigen.

„Wir haben nicht mal eine halbe Stunde gebraucht," sagte Jack mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen.

„Das war mal eine heiße Fahrt." Harry schien zwar noch ein bisschen druselig aber dennoch recht fit. „Und das nächste mal bringe ich dir Besen fliegen bei."

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort." Mit diesen Worten folgte Jack Harry die Stufen zum Eingangsportal hinauf in eine ziemlich beeindruckende Eingangshalle.

„Hör mal Jack. Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Versuch ob dus kannst."

„Es muss aber unter uns bleiben. Naja, das heißt, das alle bescheid wissen außer Ginny."

Jack verdrehte die Augen. Gab es auch Dinge, die die beiden nicht voreinander geheim hielten? Da wird man ja ganz bekloppt bei. Aber er hielt sich bei den Kommentaren, die ihm en masse im Kopf herumschwirrten zurück. Schließlich hatte er es zwei Frauen versprochen. Und wahrscheinlich war schon eine verärgerte Hexe mehr als genug.

„Also, es geht um das Haus meiner Eltern."

„Ich dachte ihr zieht hier nach Hogsmeade?" unterbrach ihn Jack.

„Ja eben. Das Haus steht noch in Godrics Hollow. Naja, zum Teil steht es da noch zusammen mit den Trümmern von dem Haus. Und ich versuche momentan es hier in der Nähe von Hogsmeade zusammen mit den anderen wieder aufzubauen. Quasi als Hochzeitsgeschenk für Ginny. Eigentlich wollte sie ja dort ein Geschäft aufmachen aber wir haben ein so gutes Angebot bekommen, dass wir nicht abschlagen konnte. Madam Rosmerta hat uns die Hälfte der drei Besen verkauft. Sie kommt langsam in die Jahre und will sich etwas zurück ziehen. Sie und Ginny teilen sich das Lokal jetzt. Das Transportieren ist kein großes Problem. Das Aufbauen muss nur richtig hin hauen. Wir müssen nur vor der Hochzeit fertig sein weil es danach gleich in die Flitterwochen geht. Und der ganze Abrakahl Stress hat die Lage nicht besser gemacht."

„Natürlich helfe ich euch. Da brauchst du nicht zu fragen. Ich bin gleich morgen Früh dort. Ein bisschen Ablenkung tut eh ganz gut. Die ganze Leserei macht einen auch irre. Merken die Muggel das eigentlich nicht, dass ihr da ein Haus wegbeamt?"

„Ne. Wir haben ein paar Zauber um das Gebäude gelegt. Die sehen nur eine Baustelle. Du hast doch nicht schon alle Bücher durch oder?"

„Also deine auf jeden Fall. Also die Flüche und Gegenflüche und Zauber und den ganzen Kram halt. Wollt mich demnächst ein bisschen in Zaubertränke und schwarze Magie einlesen."

„Was willst du mit schwarzer Magie?"

„Ist bestimmt nützlich wenn du Schwarzmagier hast die sich häufiger mit dir treffen wollen um aus dir einen Bettvorleger zu machen. Meinst du nicht?"

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Hab ich schon hinter mir. Deshalb, pass auf mit dem was du da so lernst. Mit der schwarzen Magie darf man nicht zu leichtfertig umgehen. Du musst die Balance zwischen hell und dunkel finden. Aber bitte erzähl niemandem davon. Besonders nicht Albus oder Hermine."

„Sind nicht so begeistert von dem Thema, was?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Mhm, auf jeden Fall weiß ich dann ja in welches Pub ich hier gehen kann wenn Feierabend ist," zwinkerte ihm Jack zu.

Die Schritte der beiden hallten an den steinernen Wänden wieder als sie einen breiten Korridor passierten. Die Personen in den Bildern grüßten sie zum Teil, ein paar andere tuschelten mit vorgehaltener Hand.

„Ist euer Haus eigentlich groß?"

„Ziemlich. Aber darum geht es ja. Wir können doch nicht in ein so kleines Haus einziehen. Vielleicht kommen ja in ein paar Jahren noch Kinder."

Jack wollte gerade zu einem Kommentar ausholen, besann sich dann aber doch eines besseren. _Denk an die wütenden Hexen._

„Ist das nicht das kleine Pottyyy Pottyyyy Pottyyyyyy BABY? Ich seh es gaaaanz deutlich." Kurz bevor die beiden eins riesiges Holztor erreichen konnten konnte man schon dieses penetrante Krächzen von der Decke hallen hören. Kleine Steinchen trafen Jack und Harry im Gesicht und ließen die beiden erschrocken aufsehen. Ohne wirklich Zeit zum nachdenken zu haben wurde die durchsichtige Gestalt auch schon von einer feurigen Haut umgeben.

„Jack verdammt. Was machst du da?"

„Das fragst du mich? Ich hab uns vor diesem, diesem Ding gerettet."

„Das ist Peeves. Einer der Geister die hier leben. Er ist nervig aber du kannst ihn doch nicht anzünden."

„Ich hab über die in dem Hogwarts Buch gelesen. Aber ich dachte die meinen das sinnbildlich."

Jack blickte zu seinem Feuerball an die Decke und ließ den Geist wieder aus seinem Gefängnis frei. Wütend sprang Peeves durch die Luft und schlug wild mit den Armen um sich.

„GEMEIN. EIN ANSCHLAG. Keinen Spaß verstehen die. Peeves ist saaaaaauuuuueeerrrrrr." Mit einem ‚whooosch' war Peeves auch schon durch die nächste Wand verschwunden.

„Ich glaube den sind wir erstmal los." Sagte Harry lächelnd. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich dachte schon du hättest ihn umgebracht."

„Äh, man kann Geister umbringen?" Harry zuckte zur Antwort nur mit den Schultern.

Das Tor zur großen Halle stand weit offen. Jack blieb fassungslos am Eingang stehen und starrte an die Decke. Der Anblick war einfach fantastisch. Die Sonne war zu sehen wie sie ihre Strahlen durch die Decke blitzen ließ. Wolken zogen am Himmel vorüber und ließen kein Anzeichen einer Wand erkennen.

„Beeindruckend nicht war?"

„Ich habe bisher nur darüber gelesen. Aber so hätte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt."

Gemeinsam gingen sie den langen Weg an den Haustischen vorbei. Die Wappen auf den riesigen Wandteppichen waren Jack inzwischen bekannt. Ein Wappen für jeden Gründer der Schule. Vier Häuser unter einem Dach. Nun gut, unter mehreren Dächern in einem Schloss. Also eins musste Jack den Zauberern zu gute halten. Sie wussten wie man anständig lebt. Selbst in einem Internat.

„Ah da seid ihr ja," drang die freudige Stimme von Albus Dumbledore an Jacks Ohr. Strahlend ging er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und reichte jedem die Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie ein paar weitere kleine Stufen hinauf zu einem länglichen Tisch, Wahrscheinlich der für die Lehrer.

„Darf ich euch bekannt machen? Harry Potter und Jack Orwood werden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Muggelkunde unterrichten Die meisten von den anwesenden kennst ja zumindest du schon Harry. Professor McGonagall für Verwandlung, Professor Sprout für Kräuterkunde, Professor Hagrid für die magischen Geschöpfe oh und Professor Binns muss ich entschuldigen. Genau so wie Professor Trewlaney. Die gute meinte es sei gegen ihre momentane Bestimmung herunter zu kommen."

Das Hände schütteln nahm für Jack allmählich überhand. Doch mit einem mal war er wieder von einem Anblick geplättet der sich ihm bot. Sein erster Gedanke den er nicht unterdrücken konnte lief in Form eines Liedes in seinem Kopf amok. _‚Es steht ein Pferd auf dem Flur.'_

„Das ist Professor Firenze," stellte Dumbledore das Wesen vor. Ein Pferd mit einem menschlichem Oberkörper. Jack machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz seine mythologischen Bücher mal wieder auszupacken. Scheinbar erwartete ihn doch noch ein wenig mehr als er zu seiner Schulzeit gedacht hätte.

Der Lehrer für Zauberkunst allerdings erzeugte in Jack einiges an Unbehagen. Ein groß gewachsener, etwas in die Jahre gekommener Mann mit langen strahlend weißen Haaren und einem kleinen, dünnen, spitz zulaufendem Bart. Die Augen waren von solch einer Schwärze durchzogen, dass selbst eine Feder sie mit einem Tintenfass verwechselt hätte. Der grimmige Gesichtsausdruck passte sich dem Gesamtbild hervorragend an.

„Das ist Professor Thrax. Er unterrichtet Zauberkunst."

Mit einem gespielten lächeln schüttelte Jack auch seine Hände. Sein Gegenüber ließ sich nicht einmal zu einer solchen Geste bringen. Sein Blick lag immer noch grimmig auf den beiden Neulingen. _Freundlicher Geselle, _dachte sich Jack, _da werden die Schüler aber ihre Freude haben._

„Professor Granger kennen Sie ja bereits."

Jack lächelte die junge braunhaarige Frau an, und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Mit einer leichten Verbeugen gab er ihr einen Handkuss und sagte: „Es ist mir dennoch eine Freude Sie noch einmal begrüßen zu dürfen, Professor Granger."

„Schleimer," hörte er Harry beiläufig neben ihm säuseln. Hermine hingegen lächelte zurück.

_So ihr lieben. Das wars mal wieder für die Woche. Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Wenn ja oder auch wenn nicht...na ja ihr wisst ja wies geht. Der lustige kleine ‚go' Button da unten wartet auf einen Klick von euch._

_Denn erst dann geht es weiter mit einem interessanten Kapitel. „The field where I died – Was vom Tage übrig blieb." Also bis bald und viele liebe Grüße von eurem lieblings Shag_

_Ach ja und hier noch mein Senf zun Kommis:_

_ Caecus Dumbledore: Shakespeare war einer der besten! Und Hendrix ebenso, also muss man doch was drauß machen _

_Ich glaube allerdings das mit Harry und versklaven lassen hast du falsch verstanden. Um es mal deutlicher zu erklären, ich werde dieses Jahr auch versklavt und begebe mich in die Knechtschaft einer Frau. Heißt mein Junggesellen Dasein ist ein für alle mal beendet. Ob er allerdings sterben oder sonst was wird...tja dazu sag ich mal gar nix. Verschieß doch mein Pulver nich jetzt schon. Also keine Tipps von mir zum Verlauf der Story, nur die Hochzeit steht an, soviel ist ja klar..._

_Und der Nachfolger von Dumbi ist er ja schon. Siehe beim ersten Treffen vom phönixorden, glaub Chap 13 oder so..._

_Aber danke für den Kommi, war wieder nur einer, gemein so was... _


	26. Was vom Tage übrig blieb

**26. The field where I died - Was vom Tage übrig blieb**

Der Empfang zog sich noch ein wenig in die Länge. McGonagall schenkte nach der offiziellen Begrüßung Elfenchampagner aus. Zwar wusste Jack nicht genau was es war aber es prickelte ihm eindeutig zu viel auf der Zunge. Deshalb war er ganz Froh, dass Hagrid noch ein kleines Fass Met mitgebracht hatte. Mit ihm schwärmte er bei ein paar Gläsern von Drachen und regten sich dabei auf, dass das Ministerium die armen Geschöpfe als zu gefährlich eingestuft hat um sie sich selbst zu überlassen. Zwischendurch kamen immer mal wieder ein paar Geister auf ein Gläschen vorbei auch wenn man nicht sagen konnte, dass sie sonderlich viel tranken. Das wäre bestimmt auch interessant geworden bei körperlosen Wesen. Auf jeden Fall dürften die den Lappen nicht vergessen.

Das Kollegium war an sich ganz angenehm. Die Restlichen Lehrer waren allesamt sehr nett, abgesehen von diesem Thrax. Der hatte immer noch kein Wort verloren. Auf jeden Fall nicht ihm gegenüber. Aber was sollte man machen. Überall gab es irgendjemand der die Rolle vom Arschloch übernehmen musste. Das schien sich, nach Jacks Erfahrung, zu einem Gesetz entwickelt zu haben.

Die Gespräche in der großen Halle verliefen sich allmählich. McGonagall hatte Jack noch einmal zu verstehen gegeben, dass er doch bitte keine feurigen Einlagen vor den Schülern hinlegen sollte. Harry hingegen hatte später noch alle an seine bevorstehende Hochzeit am Samstag erinnert.

Inzwischen war die Sonne schon um ein gutes Stückchen in Bewegung gesetzt als Hermine sich mit Professor Sprout zurück zog. Sie musste noch ein paar organisatorische Dinge in ihrem Gewächshaus besprechen. Scheinbar benötigte sie im kommenden Schuljahr einige Kräuter und Pflanzen für ihren Zaubertrankunterricht. Harry hatte Jack gebeten später noch einmal in seinen Wohnräumen vorbei zu kommen, nachdem er bei McGonagall war. Schließlich sollte er ihren Posten als Hauslehrer Griffyndors antreten und sich jetzt noch einmal mit ihr absprechen.

Allerdings waren Harrys Räume leichter zu finden als Jack in diesem riesigen Schloss erwartet hätte. Sie befanden sich in demselben Turm in dem auch die Räumlichkeiten seiner Schützlinge vorzufinden waren. So wusste Jack nun auch nicht ob er zu früh war oder nicht. Naja, klopfen sollte angeblich manchmal wunder wirken.

Eine große hölzerne Tür, ähnlich der die auch Jacks Wohnung schützte, stand zwar keinen Spalt offen, war allerdings auch nicht verschlossen. Das stellte sich heraus nachdem das versuchte Klopfen wie erwartet ohne Erfolg verlief. Also öffnete er die Tür und streckte automatisch seinen Kopf hinein.

„Harry?" Seine Stimme hallte von den steinigen Wänden wieder. Allerdings ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten. Dafür war seine Wohnung schon eingerichtet.

„Hey Kleiner, bist du da?" Die Räumlichkeiten die sich vor seinen Augen auftaten, waren mindestens genau so groß wie seine und mindestens ebenso luxuriös. Also einen schlechten Fang hatte er bei diesem Job nicht gemacht. Eine gute Bezahlung. Riesige Wohnräume in einem Schloss und ein Haufen Verrückter um ihn herum.

„Er ist nicht hier."

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte in das Zimmer nachdem er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. „Na dann komm ich halt einfach so rein." Erst jetzt drehten sich die Räder in seinem Hirn langsam wieder. _Mit wem rede ich eigentlich?_ Jack schaute verwirrt in dem Büro umher konnte allerdings keine Quelle für irgendwelche Stimmen ausmachen. Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Das musste er sich eingebildet haben. Langsam drehte er eine Runde in dem großen Büro und bewunderte die Bücherregale und kleinen Tische auf denen merkwürdig aussehende Instrumente standen. Zwei gemütliche Ledersofas und eine große Couch boten einen perfekten Ort um Abends seine Eier baumeln zu lassen.

„Wer bist du?" Die ruhige Stimme meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

Jack ging noch einmal den vorigen Abend in seinem Kopf durch. Er hatte zwei Schlucke billigen Bourbon gezischt. Aber das war es auch schon. Daher konnte diese Stimme nicht kommen.

„Wer zum Henker versteckt sich hier?" Automatisch hatte er seine Hand entzündet. Sicher war schließlich sicher. Doch erlosch die Flamme als seine Augen auf ein Gemälde an der Wand hängen blieben. Zwei Personen lächelten ihn an. Ein Mann mit schwarze Haaren, der ihn sehr stark an Harry erinnerte und eine rothaarige Frau. Jack legte seinen Kopf schräg und untersuchte interessiert das Bild. Eigentlich dachte er diese Bilder würden nur in den Fluren Hogwarts hängen. So konnte man sich irren.

„Die Frage ist doch eher weshalb unterhalte ich mich mit einem Bild?"

„Oder weshalb unterhält sich das Bild mit dir?"

Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Auch eine gute Frage. Aber wer seid ihr?"

„Wir sind Lily und James Potter"

Inzwischen bildete sich ein deutliches Fragezeichen in den Falten von Jacks Stirn. „Ich dachte ihr wärt tot?" Das war zwar ein bisschen unhöflich aber eine notwendige Frage.

„Sind wir auch, sonst würden wir nicht aus einem Bild mit dir reden."

„Ok." Jack verspürte momentan keine große Lust sich mit einem Bild zu unterhalten. Trotzdem wollte er nicht unhöflich sein. Waren das die ersten Anzeichen psychischer Instabilität? Sorgen um die Gefühle eines Haufen Papiers und Öls? „Ich bin Jack. Wisst ihr wo Harry ist?" Während er sprach schlenderte er weiter durch das Zimmer und stand inzwischen vor dem Schreibtisch. Ein kleines Gefäß hatte seine Aufmerksam auf sich gezogen.

„Keine Ahnung. Er war heute noch nicht hier. Bist du ein Freund von ihm?"

„Mhm." Die graue Flüssigkeit faszinierte ihn. Niemand hatte das Gefäß bewegt und doch dachte Jack die Flüssigkeit wäre in Bewegung.

„Du solltest das nicht anfassen."

Jack ignoriert die Stimme von Harrys Mutter. Das Gefäß wirkte wie ein Pult mit vielen kleinen bunten Knöpfen. Man weiß zwar nicht welche Funktion sie ausführen aber man konnte doch nicht widerstehen auf ihnen herumzudrücken. Vorsichtig berührte er die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit mit seiner Fingerspitze. Was darauf geschah konnte er nicht so richtig nachvollziehen.

Ein Sog, so gewaltig als würde ein gigantischer Staubsauger sich seiner bemächtigen und ihn in einen mächtigen Strudel ziehen. Für einen erschrockenen Schrei blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr. Vom einen auf den anderen Moment fand er sich in einem großen Saal wieder. Dichte Nebelschwaden lösten sich langsam auf und gaben die Sicht auf verschiedene besorgte Gesichter frei.

Jack konnte die große Halle wieder erkennen, doch wirkte alles ein wenig trister als es noch vor einer halben Stunde der Fall war. Durch die Decke drang auch kein Sonnenlicht mehr. Dunkle Wolken waren deutlich im schwarzen Himmel zu erkennen. Neben ihm ein recht jung aussehender Harry. Höchstens siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt. Erschöpft aber mit einer unglaublichen Entschlossenheit blickte er auf die Personen vor ihm. Eine edle, schwarze, seidige Robe schlang sich um seinen Körper, auf dem Rücken lugte der Griff eines prachtvollen Schwertes hervor. Jack erkannte einen Teil der Lehrer wieder, die er schon kennen gelernt hatte. In ihren Augen lag keine geringere Besorgnis verborgen.

Die große Pforte der Halle sprang auf und als Jack sich umdrehte bemerkte er erst, dass neben Harry eine ebenfalls sehr jung aussehende Ginny, Hermine und Ron standen. Sie wirkten ausgelaugt doch blieb ihr Blick starr auf die Lehrerschaft gerichtet. Selbst als ein humpelnder Rufus Scrimgeour sich seinen Weg nach vorne bahnte. _Was wird hier gespielt?_ Jack blickte sich hastig um, konnte aber keinen Hinweis auf irgendetwas hilfreiches finden. Die Hand die er vor Harrys Gesicht schwenkte nahm dieser gar nicht war. Er konnte sogar durch ihn hindurch greifen ohne eine Reaktion zu bemerken.

„Der Hogwartsexpress ist nicht in Hogsmeade angekommen." Keuchte der Minister auf seinen Stock gestützt. Seine Narben im Gesicht spannten sich merklich an als er in die Runde blickte. „Die Auroren stehen draußen bereit. Bist du dir sicher Harry?"

„Sie kommen." Harry nickte und wandte seinen Blick zum ersten mal an den Minister. „Ich spüre es. Sie sind bald hier. Heute wird sich das Schicksal der Welt entscheiden. Wenn es mir nicht gelingt Voldemort zu töten, wird es das Ende unserer Tage wie wir sie kennen."

„Und was meinst du könntest du ausrichten Potter?" überheblich blickte ihn der Minister an.

„Für Sie immer noch Lord Potter. Sie haben in der letzten Zeit genug angerichtet meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen." Erschrocken sahen die Professoren in Richtung Harry. So wie es aussah hatten auch sie eine solche Angriffslustige Gestig nicht von ihm erwartet. „Dennoch bin ich froh, dass Sie schlussendlich eingesehen haben, dass der Kampf unausweichlich ist."

„Po... Lord Potter. Sie haben die alten Häuser zum Teil wieder vereint. Aber meinen Sie wirklich das dies genügen wird? Sie vergessen, dass ich immer noch der Minister bin."

„Sie haben nicht mal die leiseste Ahnung, Scrimgeour. Entweder helfen Sie mir nun oder sie gehen mir aus dem Weg."

„Aber...," eine verzweifelte McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, bekam das Wort allerdings von Harry abgeschnitten. „Nein. Nur ich kann ihn vernichten. Glauben Sie mir, ich wünschte die Lage wäre anders. Aber das ist es nicht."

„Was ist mit den Schülern?" Pomona Sprout meldete sich zu Wort. Besorgt blickte sie Professor McGonagall an.

„Bringt sie in die Kerker. Da sind sie am sichersten."

Ginny nahm Harrys Arm und hielt sich an ihm fest. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln das eindeutig ihre Angst zu unterdrücken versuchte blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Wir bleiben bei dir."

„Ja, das hab ich befürchtet. Es wird Zeit."

Der Rauch in der Halle verdichtete sich wieder. Jack begann langsam zu verstehen. Das schien eine Art Erinnerung zu sein. Fantastisch was die Zauberer so für Möglichkeiten haben. Doch irgendwie war es auch erschreckend.

Der Rauch lichtete sich wieder ein bisschen. Die Umrisse der Gegend wurden allmählich deutlicher. Hogwarts war im Hintergrund zu erkennen. Der See lag stillschweigend am Rande des großen Feldes vor der Schule. Am Ufer ein weißes Grab, dass Jack vorher noch nie so wirklich aufgefallen war. Die Nacht war dunkel, geradezu unheimlich. Blitze durchzuckten die Nacht doch ging kein Gewitter oder Sturm mit ihnen einher.

Harry stand neben Jack aber wie auch in der letzten Szene nahm er ihn nicht wahr. Ein alter, abgewetzter, lederner Hut bedeckte seine schwarzen Haare. In seiner Hand hielt er ein mit Rubinen besetztes Schwert. Der Gesichtsausdruck war noch emotionsloser als es noch vor kurzem der Fall war. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jack, dass Harry nicht alleine vor der Kulisse Hogwarts stand. Eine ganze Reihe Zauberer und Hexen blickten in Richtung des dunklen Waldes. Viele Gesichter waren ihm bekannt. Die Mitglieder des Ordens, die er bereits kennen lernen durfte standen in einer Reihe neben anderen Personen, die ihm noch unbekannt waren. Stumm gaben sich die Personen Mut indem sie sich teilweise an den Händen hielten. Ron und Hermine, Neville und ein blondes Mädchen dessen Gesicht er noch nie gesehen hatte. Die ganze Familie Weasley war in den Reihen zu sehen neben älteren Hexen und Zauberern und einer Armee von Elfen wie Bommel. Ältere Zauberer, wie Jack nach der Kleidung vermutete Oberhäupter verschiedener alter Familien blickten auf die Kämpfer neben ihnen.

So wie Harry hatte jeder Zauberer neben seinem erhobenen Zauberstab ein Schwert auf seinen Rücken gebunden. Jack hatte solche Szenen schon öfter gesehen. Doch waren die meistens mit Männern in schweren Rüstungen und Artillerie versehen. Aber er war hier eindeutig in keinem Film. Aus dem dunklen Wald kamen einzelne Personen in dunklen Roben und unheimlichen Masken. Todesser. Immer mehr reihten sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite an ihre Kameraden an. Nur eine Person stach auffällig aus der Reihe hervor. Jack konnte das Gesicht aus der Entfernung nicht wirklich erkennen, doch der rote Umhang hob sich deutlich von der Menge um ihn herum ab.

Auch von Hogwarts kam neue Verstärkung. Mindestens fünfzig Schüler, dass schloss Jack aus ihrem Alter, schritten wie eine kleine Kohorte auf die Reihen der Schüler, Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder zu. In ihren Augen war eindeutig Angst und Entschlossenheit zu sehen. Ein Banner wehte in einem kleinen Lufthauch mit der Aufschrift ‚Dumbledores Armee'.

„Freunde." Harry hatte sich nun zu seiner eigenen Reihe gewandt und blickte auf und ab. Ein funkeln lag in seinen Augen. „Es ist soweit. Die heutige Nacht wird über unser aller Schicksal entscheiden. Ich sehe mit Stolz eine große Zahl der Lords mit den altehrwürdigen Familien vereint vor mir stehen. Vereint durch den Willen um Frieden und Freiheit. Ich würde euch jetzt gerne Mut machen aber ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Nacht nicht alle überleben werden. Einige werden den Tod finden. Doch denkt daran, dass wir die einzigen sind die noch den letzten Widerstand leisten. Mit unserem Mut und Zusammenhalt werden wir den Todessern zeigen was es bedeutet sich mit der Seite des Lichts zu messen. Und ich will verflucht sein wenn wir nicht so vielen von ihnen wie möglich die Hölle auf Erden bereiten. Wir werden siegen. Gemeinsam werden wir heute in die Geschichte eingehen als diejenigen die Voldemort als letzte die Stirn geboten haben. Jetzt lasst uns diesem Gesocks in den Arsch treten!"

Ein Ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei ging von den Reihen Hogwarts aus als Harry sein Schwert in die Luft hielt und in Richtung Todesser deutete. Die Schüler, Lehrer, Elfen, Hexen und Zauberer begannen zu rennen. Angeführt von Harry liefen sie auf den dunklen Wald zu. Jack setzte sich mit in Bewegung. Das musste Jack sich mit ansehen. Von Harrys Zauberstab bemerkte er wie sich ein Licht über die gesamte Gruppe ausbreitete. Harry murmelte unverständliche Worte während sein Blick auf die Todesser geheftet blieb. Das Licht umschloss seine Freunde wie eine Art Schutzschild. Flüche schossen auf sie zu. Rote, Grüne, gelbe und blaue Lichtblitze führten einen Tanz auf, vereinigten sich mit dem Schutzschild und führten ein atemberaubendes Farbenspiel auf. Die Todesser liefen auf ihre Angreifer zu. Ein Durcheinander verbreitete sich über das komplette Schlachtfeld. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bevor sich Jack ein wenig orientieren konnte. Harry stand neben ihm. Das Gesicht emotionslos Flüche und Schutzzauber murmelnd während sein Zauberstab durch die Luft wirbelte. Zwar konnte er in dieser Erinnerung nichts spüren aber es ging ganz deutlich eine Aura von Harry aus die er noch niemals irgendwo bemerken konnte.

Neben ihm kniete Neville auf dem Boden an der Seite des jungen blonden Mädchens das sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Ein Zauberer und eine Hexe standen vor ihnen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und blickten mit einem irren Lächeln auf das Geschehen hinab.

„Der kleine Neville," zischte die Frau. „Mit deinen Eltern hat es begonnen und mit dir nimmt es nun ein Ende."

Jack konnte nicht so schnell reagieren wie ein Lichtstrahl an seinem Ohr vorbeizischte und die junge Hexe vor Neville traf. Reglos lag sie mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Neville war rot vor Zorn. Er hatte inzwischen seinen Kopf in den Bauch der Hexe gerammt und hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab in das Gesicht.

„Crucio." Nevilles Worte hallten über den Platz. Durch die Geräuschkulisse des Gemetzels war es allerdings kaum zu hören. „Ihr miesen Schweine. Crucio. Crucio."

„Neville nicht." Harry war an die Seite von Neville gestürmt und wollte ihn zurück halten. Der Zorn, der ihm im Gesicht geschrieben stand, ließ sogar Jack zurück schrecken.

„NEIN. Diesmal nicht Harry. Avada Kedavra." Neville sank auf den Boden, die Hände vor dem Gesicht verschränkt und schluchzte vor sich auf die blonde Gestalt hinab. Sie zuckte nicht mehr. Leblos hingen ihre Gliedmaßen von ihrem blutigen Körper ab. Das Kleid getränkt von roter Farbe.

Harrys Gemüt war nach wie vor unverändert. Inzwischen gab es viele Verletzte und wahrscheinlich auch tote die das Feld übersäten. Einige Knieten auf der Wiese, andere lagen regungslos da während wieder andere die Dunkelheit mit erneuten Lichtblitzen durchfluteten.

Jack konnte Hermine in der Ferne sehen. Sie kämpfte an Rons Seite. Rücken an Rücken versuchten sie sich fünf Todesser vom Leib zu halten. Ein Blitz, der von Hermines Zauberstab ausging umhüllte erst Ron und sie selbst bevor eine Druckwelle von ihnen ausging die ihre Feinde mit einem Schlag außer Gefecht setzte.

Die Lage sah für die übrige Mannschaft aus Hogwarts nicht gerade rosig aus. Ginny war an Harrys Seite geeilt und hielt ihn kurz an der Hand. Jack war fast so als hätte er ein erstes Lächeln von Harry beobachten können. Doch im nächsten Augenblick war es verschwunden. Sein Zauberstab strahlte nun ein Licht aus, dass heller war als alles was Jack zuvor gesehen hatte. Es flutete das komplette Schlachtfeld und ließ die restlichen Flüche für kurze Zeit erlöschen. Aus der Ferne konnte man die wagen Umrisse einer hell erleuchteten Gestalt erkennen die immer näher rückte. Nicht nur Jack, so wie er es wahrnahm waren alle Blicke um ihn herum auf den Mann gerichtet der vom See her auf sie zu schritt. Weißes Haar flatterte von seinem Gesicht und seinem Kopf im Wind. Dumbledore. Das Gesicht war nun deutlich zu erkennen. Unverkennbar die halbmondförmige Brille, der eigentümliche Umhang und das starke Gesicht, dass selbst in diesem Alter noch eine unvergleichliche Kraft ausstrahlte.

Die erhobenen Zauberstäbe von Harry und Dumbledore vereinigten das Licht das sich über das gesamte Schlachtfeld ausbreitete.

„Erfülle deine Bestimmung, Harry." Die Stimme Dumbledores war leise aber bestimmt. Man konnte deutlich sehen wie Harry seine Überraschung mit größter Anstrengung aus seinen Gedanken vertrieb und nickte. Er rannte über das Feld, schlängelte sich an umher liegenden Todessern, Mitschülern und Elfen vorbei. Immer wieder schoss er Flüche ab die seine Gegner tot auf dem Schlachtfeld zum erliegen brachten. Jack folgte ihm so schnell es ging bis Harry in die Nähe des Zauberers mit dem roten Umhang kam. Ein so verzerrtes Bild eines Menschen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die haut blasser als die eines Junkies mit einer Nase die einfach unnatürlich aussah. Die Augen glühten rot durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

„Ignem concipere." Harrys Worte gellten durch die Stille der Toten hinter ihm. Erst jetzt fiel Jack die Schlange auf die gerade in Flammen aufgegangen war.

„Das war dein letzter Fehler Potter. Heute wirst du deine Eltern wieder sehen.

„Falsch Tom." Als Harry seinen Stab erhob, waren er und sein Gegner von einem Licht erleuchtet, dass die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie zog. Selbst die Todesser hielten inne und starrten in die Richtung der beiden Erzfeinde.

„Tom Riddle, ich fordere dich zum Duell nach altem Brauch." Ernst sah Harry zu dem schlangenähnlichen Mann hinüber.

„So sei es," antwortete dieser. Die Zeit um ihn herum schien still zu stehen. „Ein Duell nach altem Brauch der Lords. Das heißt bis zum Tod. Niemand mischt sich ein." Der letzte Satz ging eindeutig an seine Gefolgsleute. Doch auch diese schienen keine Anstalten zu machen den zweien in die Quere zu kommen.

Mit einem wutverzerrtem Gesicht schoss Riddle einen Fluch auf Harry zu den er mit einem Schwung seines Stabes abwehrte. Dieser Tom, schaute mindestens genau so verwirrt wie Jack. Harry hingegen zischte etwas, dass Jack nicht so ganz verstehen konnte. Er hörte sich fast an wie die Schlange die sein Kumpel Ben zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Beide Seiten tauschten Flüche aus und trafen sich nur teilweise. Von dem was Jack bisher in den Büchern herausfinden konnte war das pure schwarze Magie. Auf beiden Seiten. Harry lag inzwischen am Boden. Das Blut tropfte von ihm aus allen Poren heraus während sein Zauberstab zwei Meter neben ihm lag. Jack dachte eigentlich es wäre nun zu Ende als ein funkeln durch Harrys Augen schoss. Entschlossen half er sich selbst wieder auf die Beine. Die Flüche die nun auf ihn hereinstürzten wehrte er mit seiner bloßen Hand ab. Mit einem Griff zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide auf seinem Rücken und stürzte mit einem Satz auf seinen Widersacher zu und holte aus. Mit einer Bewegung zischte das Schwert durch die Luft und ließ ein Geräusch verlauten, dass Jack zur genüge kannte. Fleisch, dass von einer scharfen Klinge durchtrennt wurde. Der Kopf des blassen Mannes stürzte in Zeitlupe von seinen Schultern. Eine kleine Blutfontäne spritze in die Luft bevor der Rest des Körpers zu Boden sackte. Harry kniete über dem roten Umhang. Blutverschmiert nahm er den Kopf in die Hände und starrte ihn an.

„Das wars du Mistkerl."

Jack starrte auf das Geschehen hinab und war für einen Moment sprachlos. Aber das war auch nicht so schlimm, hören konnte ihn ohnehin niemand. Als er sich umdrehte sah er die Überlebenden auf sie zu laufen. Die Zahl der Menschen hatte sich deutlich dezimiert. Das Banner der Armee Dumbledores wehte allerdings noch immer Majestätisch, wenn auch etwas angesengt im Wind. Von weitem hörte er noch Rufe flüchtender Todesser. „Der Lord ist gefallen," schrieen sie mit einem traurigem Unterton. Die Menschen standen vor Harry der inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war und den Kopf von diesem Zombie gen Himmel reckte. Blut tropfte noch immer von seiner Schläfe als er einen Siegesschrei anstimmte dem der Rest der vor ihm stehende Masse mit Feuerwerken aus ihren Zauberstäben folgten. Die Verluste die sie scheinbar erlitten hatten würden sie noch früh genug bemerken dachte sich Jack. Das was von diesem Tag übrig blieb lag eindeutig hinter ihnen. Jack hatte mit angesehen wie diese Menschen auf diesem Feld gekämpft haben und reihenweise gefallen sind. Elfen lagen zerstückelt neben Schülern, älteren Hexen und Zauberern. Das Blut der Gefallenen glitzerte im Mondschein und versickerte allmählich als Jack eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Ich denke das reicht für heute." Neben dem Harry mit dem bleichen Schädel in der einen Hand und dem Schwert in der anderen Hand stand nun ein weiterer Harry, der ein wenig älter aussah. Jack blickte genau in seine Augen als er ihn angesprochen hatte. Es lag keine Spur von Ärger oder Wut darin. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck begann sich die Welt um Jack wieder zu drehen. Bevor er sich wirklich orientieren konnte stand er auch schon wieder auf seinen Füßen und wurde vom Tageslicht geblendet, dass durch die großen Fenster in Harrys Büro Wohnraum schimmerte. Verwirrt schaute sich Jack um. Es war alles wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als er von diesem Ding aufgesaugt wurde.

„Was zur Hölle war das?" fragte Jack als er sich unsicher auf einen Sessel fallen ließ.

„Das war ein Denkarium. Du hast sozusagen meine Erinnerungen gesehen."

„Tut mir leid. War keine Absicht. Aber warum lässt du das hier so rum stehen?"

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich war noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem einräumen."

„Darf ich fragen was ich da genau gesehen habe?" Jack blickte nun wieder in Harrys Augen, die inzwischen ein wenig resignierend auf seine Hände starrten.

„Das war der letzte Kampf den wir gegen Voldemort geführt haben."

„Du meinst den, dessen Kopf du in der Hand gehalten hast?"

Harry nickte und erwiderte Jacks Blick. „Glaub mir. Es ist nicht mal ein halb so befreiendes Gefühl wie es vielleicht den Anschein gemacht hat. Auf jeden Fall nicht im Nachhinein. An diesem Tag ist von jedem von uns ein Teil gestorben. Wir haben viele Freunde auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben sehen. Neville hat es bis heute nicht ganz verkraftet Luna durch den Folterfluch zu verlieren. Du musst wissen, seine Eltern wurden gefoltert bis sie wahninnig wurden. Sie liegen immer noch im St. Mungos und er versucht seitdem unerbittlich sie zu heilen. Seit dem Ereignis hält er sich aus allen Kämpfen heraus. Aber er ist ein verdammt guter Heiler geworden." Harry holte kurz Luft und hob seinen Blick an die Decke bevor er fortfuhr. „Charley Weasley wurde von einem Todesser zerfetzt. Arthur musste es mit ansehen wie er in Stücke gerissen wurde."

„Es gab noch mehr Weasleys?" Jack unterbrach Harry kurzerhand. Es kam ihm auch unhöflich vor aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch mehr Geschwister der Familie geben würde. Harry nickte wieder.

„Ja. Es gab sogar noch einen mehr. Percy wurde von Todessern gefoltert um an Informationen über den Orden zu kommen. Er hatte es bis zum Ende ertragen als er schließlich getötet wurde." Stille vereinzelte Tränen bildeten sich unter Harrys Augen. „Seine Eltern hatten nicht einmal Zeit sich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Und Ron lag nach dieser Nacht wochenlang im Koma. Das waren allerdings nur ein paar wenige. Es gab noch viel mehr tragische Verluste."

Jack konnte allmählich das Erlebte ein wenig einordnen. Das Geschehene war schon allein vom ansehen der Erinnerung schrecklich genug.

„Aber Professor Dumbledore war dort. Ist er da wieder auferstanden?"

„Ja. Er hat mit mir nach dem Ereignis gesprochen. Nach dem was er mir erzählt hat spürte er eine intensive Energie bevor er sich über seinem eigenen Grab wieder fand. Scheinbar hat ihn der Impuls den ich ausgesandt habe wiedererweckt. Ich wusste damals nicht genau was ich für einen Zauber beschworen habe oder das ich zu so etwas in der Lage bin. Inzwischen habe ich herausgefunden, dass es eine Abwandlung des Spruches zu Beschwörung von Toten ist. Der Zauber ist eigentlich niemandem bekannt und es hat mich einige Mühe gekostet mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Man bedient sich der Energie von Menschen die gerade gefallen sind um sie auf verstorbene zu übertragen. Damals wusste ich nicht was ich tat. Ich habe einfach an das Ergebnis gedacht. In dem Fall habe ich mir gewünscht, dass Dumbledore mir zu Seite stehen würde. Irgendwie hat es auf jeden Fall hingehauen."

„Weißt du was während dem Kampf mit Hermine passiert ist? Ich frage nur weil ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck bisher nur einmal zuvor bei ihr gesehen habe. Und dieser Zauber den sie ausgeführt hat schien mir auch nicht gerade konventionell."

„Mhm. Mine ist eine ziemlich mächtige Hexe geworden. Du kannst froh sein, dass sie dich mag. Wenn sie in fahrt kommt würde ich mich ihr nicht in den Weg stellen."

„Da hast du wohl recht, Lord Potter."

„Lass das bitte. Ich möchte von meinen Freunden nicht so genannt werden."

„Darf ich fragen was es mit dem Titel auf sich hat?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe in meinem siebten Schuljahr herausgefunden, dass meine Familie eine von vielen alten Zaubererfamilien ist. Jede Familie hat ein Familienoberhaupt, einen Lord. Was alles dazu gehört würde jetzt zu weit ausufern. Auf jeden Fall haben sich die alten Familien über die letzten hundert Jahre zerstritten. Der Rat der Ältesten hat sich zwar nicht aufgelöst aber er kam nie mehr zusammen. Auf jeden Fall bis ich dahinter gekommen bin und ihn wieder zusammen gerufen habe. Wir konnten nach endlosen Diskussionen alte Streitereien beiseite legen. Auch wenn nicht alle Familien erschienen sind."

„Die aus den Reihen der Todesser?"

„Exakt. In dem Rat spielt es keine Rolle ob du zur dunklen oder hellen Seite gehörst. Begehst du ein verbrechen, wirst du vom Rat angeklagt und verurteilt. Nicht einmal das Ministerium hat die Macht sich dort einzumischen. Es würde auch nicht viel bringen. Jedes Familienoberhaupt hat einen Sitz im Zauberergamot."

Jack nickte wissentlich. Er hatte über die politische Struktur der magischen Gesellschaft informiert. Aber die Rolle der alten Familien war ihm auch neu. Gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz darüber noch nähere Informationen zu suchen.

„Wie weit reicht dein politischer Einfluss?" fragte Jack.

Doch Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wie weit ich Einfluss in Politik oder Wirtschaft habe spielt momentan keine Rolle. Es reicht für dich zu wissen, dass wenn du Probleme hast, du dich an mich wenden kannst."

Harry verstummte als es an seiner Tür klopfte und sie ohne ein weiteres Wort aufsprang. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, _dachte sich Jack. Hermine stand vor ihnen und lächelte beide an.

„Wusste doch, dass ich euch hier finde. Ihr seht aus als würde die Welt untergehen. Ist was passiert Schatz?"

„Nein Süße, wir haben uns nur ein wenig unterhalten," erwiderte Harry lächelnd auf die Frage.

„Ich hab zwar den anderen Schatz gemeint aber in Ordnung. Wenn ihr nichts weiter vor habt...ich würde gerne deine Wohnung sehen, Jack."

Jack blickte noch einmal zu Harry und entnahm seinem Blick, dass ihre Unterhaltung wohl beendet war. Er war sichtlich beruhigt, dass er nicht nachtragend war weil Jack, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, in seinen Gedanken herum geschnüffelt hatte.

„Sag mal Sahnetörtchen, Hast du eigentlich auch deinen eigenen Diener?" fragte Jack als sich Hermine in aller Ruhe Jacks Räume angesehen hatte und es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Also erst einmal, nenn mich nicht so. Das klingt ja scheußlich. Und zu deiner Frage, ja sie heißt Floppy."

„Mhm, Zuckerpüppchen?" erwiderte Jack inzwischen lachend. Hermine schaute ihn grimmig an. „Vielleicht Honigmuffin?"

„Noch ein Wort und du musst dir eine neue Freundin suchen."

„Ist ja gut. Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern." Belustigt gab Jack ihr einen Kuss. „Dann will ich dir mal meinen Kumpel vorstellen. Bommel," rief Jack in den Raum."

Vor Jack ploppte es kurz bevor der kleine Elf erschien und zu ihm mit großen Kulleraugen anblickte. „Master Jack hat gerufen? Wie kann Bommel Ihnen helfen Sir."

„Hey kleiner. Ich hab dir letztes mal schon gesagt nenn mich nicht so. Setz dich erstmal."

„Bommel soll sich setzen? Er soll Ihnen nicht zu diensten sein? Sie sind ein so gütiger Herr."

„Da ist ein Sessel. Setz dich schon und mach dich locker, kleiner." Freudestrahlend nahm der Elf auf dem Sessel platz und schaute weiter erwartungsvoll zu Jack auf.

„Ich wollte dir nur Hermine vorstellen."

„Guten Tag, Miss Professor. Natürlich kenne ich Professor Granger. Sie ist eine große Hexe die jeder Hauself kennt."

„Hi Bommel. Nenn mich Hermine. Behandelt dich dein Meister auch gut?"

„Jack ist der beste Herr den Bommel kennen darf. Er ist sehr nett zu mir. Es ist mir eine Ehre ihm zu dienen."

„Ähm, Bommel. Was hast du eigentlich zu tun während ich weg bin?"

„Och, Bommel hilft hier und da ein wenig im Schloss. Dank Professor Hermine haben wir Elfen viel mehr Freizeit als Früher. Auch wenn das vielen Elfen nicht sehr gut gefällt. Aber mir ist langweilig wenn ich nicht arbeiten darf."

Jack schaute kurz verwirrt zu seiner Freundin, die grinsend auf der Couch saß und den kleinen Elfen ansah. „Ok. Meinst du, du kannst bis ich wieder komme meine Sachen auspacken und die Wohnung ein wenig einräumen? Machs dir hier ruhig gemütlich. Fühl dich halt wie zu Hause oder so."

„Natürlich Meister Jack. Es ist Bommel eine Ehre."

„Nur Jack. Also dann, ich schicke meine Sachen morgen irgendwie hierher."

„Oh, Bommel holt sie natürlich für euch. Es ist Bommel eine Freude."

„Mhm, wie du meinst. Sie sind alle im Fuchsbau, mein Name steht auf den Paketen. Hier ist noch eine kleine Liste mit Sachen die du nicht mitnehmen brauchst. Es sei denn du hast Lust sie bei Hermine vorbei zu bringen."

„Natürlich Jack." Freudestrahlend sprang der kleine Elf auf dem Sessel auf und ab. „Ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen. Auf wiedersehen Jack und Professor Hermine, Miss." Mit einem Plopp war der kleine Elf auch schon wieder verschwunden. Bevor sich Jack wieder kopfschüttelnd Hermine zuwenden konnte war sie aufgesprungen, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Was ist denn jetzt auf einmal los? Also nicht das ich mich beschweren möchte aber..."

„Du bist der erste seit Harry der richtig lieb ist zu einem Hauselfen. Ich habe noch jahrelang während meinem Studium nebenbei für die Rechte der Elfen gekämpft musst du wissen."

„Äh, wie sollte ich ihn sonst behandeln?"

„Weißt du nicht , dass Hauselfen eigentlich den Status von Sklaven haben?"

„Oh, dass muss ich überlesen haben. Warum das? Ihr beherrscht so mächtige Zauberei und habt es noch nicht geschafft die Sklaverei abzuschaffen?" Jack blickte sie kritisch an. Also in der Hinsicht waren die Muggel wirklich weiter entwickelt...auf jeden Fall die meisten."

Wieder einmal klopfte es an der Tür und Harry betrat den Raum.

„Kommt ihr mit? Ich muss Heim. Ich wollte Ginny noch zum Essen ausführen. Sie wollte noch etwas dringendes mit mir besprechen."

„Mhm, geht es um euer halbes Pub?" fragte Jack scheinheilig.

„Hat sie nicht gesagt." Harry zuckte mit den Schulter. „Hoffentlich bekommt sie keine kalten Füße vor der Hochzeit."

„Glaub ich nicht Harry. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen," erwiderte Hermine.

„Na dann, ziehen wir weiter, was?" Jack ging grinsend auf Harry zu. „Fahr schon mal den Besen vor Harry."

„Wie bitte?"

„Och, das wollte ich schon sagen seit ich dich das erste mal getroffen hab. Vergiss es. Alle drei passen wir aber nicht auf mein Mopped."

Hermine drehte sich zu Jack um und lächelte ihn verschwörerisch an. „Ich denke das kannst du hier lassen. Hagrid wird sich darum kümmern. Es ist Tradition, dass Lehrer oder Schüler die zum ersten mal nach Hogwarts kommen mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren. Auf dem muss eh ein Erwachsener mitfahren um auf die Schüler aufzupassen."

Jack strich sich durch die Haare. „Heißt das ihr fahrt da nicht mit?"

„Nein, wir bereiten in der Zeit hier schon ein wenig eure Ankunft vor. Es wird lustig, glaub mir. Und um dein Motorrad kümmert sich Hagrid bestimmt gerne."

„WAS, bist du verrückt? Da bricht das Ding ja zusammen."

Harry musste laut auflachen als er das hörte. „Keine Sorge er weiß wie man mit solchen Geräten umgeht. Er hat mich als Baby mal auf der Maschine von Sirius transportiert." Harrys freudiger Blick war von einem auf den anderen Augenblick wieder erloschen. Jack schätzte mal es hing mit dem Tod seines Paten zusammen. Jack konnte sich nicht helfen, ihm rutschten die nächsten Worte einfach heraus. Vielleicht mit der unterbewussten kleinen Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen mit seiner Familie.

„Kannst du ihn nicht auch wiederbeleben, ich meine so wie Dumbledore," fragte er vorsichtig.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Erstens weiß ich gar nicht genau wie ich es damals angestellt habe und zweitens bräuchten wir dazu Menschen die gerade sterben und seine Leiche. Noch mehr Tote möchte ich gar nicht erleben müssen und seinen Körper haben wir nicht."

Jack bemerkte wie unangenehm das Thema für Harry war. Aus diesem Grund fragte er nicht weiter nach und folgte Harry und Hermine schweigend aus seinen Räumen.

_So, dass wars mal wieder für heute. Das war mal ein kleiner Einblick in die Vergangenheit des jungen Lord Potter. Mal sehen wie es in der nächsten Folge weiter geht die da heißt: „Das Adieu eines Helden". _

_Ich denke das nächste Chap könnte die Woche noch antanzen, dafür ist das Chap aber auch sehr lang._

_Also wie immer...Lob, Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschläge bitte in den Kasten. Das brauch ich doch sooooo sehr. Aller dann bis bald und liebe Grüße euer Shag_

_Ach ja der Kommi...noch. Natürlich von meinem treuesten Leser Caecus Dumbledore (was bedeutet eigentlich Caecus??..._

_Also Dark muss immer rein. Das ist ja wohl klar. Aber nur Dark würd hier nicht unbedingt ganz passen, da hast du recht._

_Deine Vorschläge habe ich natürlich schon überdacht. Auf einer andren Seite bin ich schon...aber bei den anderen bin ich nicht so ganz klar gekommen. Hier wollte ich eigentlich ein paar Kpitel in einem mal zusammen fassen. Aber wi das gehen soll da hab ich noch keine Ahnung. Also wenn die einer hat schreibt mir doch bitte bitte mal eine Mail oder so. Wär ich echt dankbar für._

_Aber auf die Meinungen von den Lesern pfeife ich allgemein nicht. Sonst würd ich ja keine haben wollen. Kritik ist mir immer willkommen. Ganz ehrlich. _

_Dein Gedanke kam mir auch schon. Aber die ersten Kapitel hab ich mir nach langem hin und her überlegt jetzt so zu belassen. Auch wenn das schon etwas positives für sich hätte. Deine Ideen finde ich auf jeden Fall sehr gut. Allerdings bin ich jetzt schon so weit fortgeschritten in der Story, dass ich nicht mehr viel ändern könnte. Nur zusammenfassen wäre ganz gut..._

_Aber wie gesagt, bitte unbedingt her mit der Kritik. Ohne werde ich nicht besser und ich fasse sie auch nicht falsch auf. _

_Aufhören zu schreiben tue ich garantiert nicht. Keine Angst _

_Aber meine ‚Verlobte' ist auch nicht schlimm. Das hast du falsch aufgefasst. Sie ist das beste was mir je passiert ist (nein, keine Schleierei, die liest das hier eh nicht  )_

_Bis bald und liebe Grüße vom Shag_


	27. Das Adieu eines Helden

**27. Das Adieu eines Helden**

_Hallöchen ihr lieben. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Hab gerade viel zu tun aber das kennt ihr sicher auch. Wir in den nächsten Wochen aber auch nicht besser. Deshalb entlohne ich euch mal mit einem ausgiebigem Kapitel. Ob es gut ist oder nicht will ich mal nicht beurteilen. Das überlasse ich euch (ja das war ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl). So und nun viel Spaß mit dem Chap bevor ich euch noch das Ohr fusselig rede. Bis im Kommikasten dann und so weiter...euer Shag_

Jack kam am Nachmittag bei Hermine zu Hause an. Hermine wollte sich heute noch mit Ginny treffen um einige Dinge für die Hochzeit zu besorgen. Das Hochzeitskleid war inzwischen scheinbar fertig und musste abgeholt werden Und dann gab es da noch einen ganzen Haufen Frauenkram den die beiden noch vorbereiten wollten. So dachte sich Jack er könnte den Rest des Tages dazu verwenden noch weitere Bücher zu lesen die ihm Harry geliehen hatte. Ihr Kleid hatte Hermine gut versteckt und wollte es Jack erst an der Hochzeit selbst zeigen. Aber das war Jack eigentlich auch egal. Was Frauen an diesem ganzen Terz fanden konnte er nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Also machte er sich auch nicht die Mühe danach zu suchen.

In der Wohnung angekommen wurde Jack erst einmal von Jimmy begrüßt der seine Kreise im Wohnzimmer flog und misstrauisch den Kater auf der Couch beobachtete. Wenigstens verstand er sich mit Krummbein und ärgerte ihn nicht die ganze Zeit. So wie es aussah hatte er der armen Katze schon einmal versucht das Fliegen beizubringen. Jack hatte dies vor zwei Tagen beobachten können als Krummbein unter der Regie von Jimmy von einem Schrank sprang und von ihm angefeuert wurde. Zu seinem Glück landete diese Katze wirklich immer auf ihren Pfoten. Das Fliegen wollte nicht so ganz hin hauen.

„Stümper," hatte er gekrächzt als sie zum wiederholten mal nicht in der Luft blieb. „Flieg endlich, dummes Vieh." Hermine und Jack hatten das höchst amüsant gefunden. Krummbein anscheinend nicht der sich irgendwann genervt auf Hermines Schoß fallen ließ und grimmig in die Luft zu einem kichernden Papagei aufblickte.

Als Jack das Wohnzimmer betrat flog eben dieser verrückte Papagei auf seine Schulter und knabbte sanft nach seinem Ohr.

„Post," krächzte ihm Jimmy ins Ohr. „Trottelpost auf dem Tisch."

„Danke kleiner."

Jack sah auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer ein kleines Stück Pergament liegen. Neugierig entfaltete er es und sah auf eine hastige Handschrift hinab auf einem alten Stück Pergament. Die Schrift war zwar etwas verschwommen aber er erinnerte sich an sie.

_Jack,_

_ich habe neue Informationen. Ich muss sie treffen. In der Straße in der Sie wohnen gibt es ein kleines Pub. Heute um vier Uhr am Nachmittag._

_Gruß Onkel Bob_

Jack zerknüllte das Blatt und Blickte auf die Uhr. In fünfzehn Minuten wäre das schon. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er die letzten Informationen die ihm dieser Bob gegeben hatte noch gar nicht geprüft hatte. Zu viel war geschehen als das er hätte ernsthaft darüber nachdenken können. Und wen sollte er auch fragen wenn er nicht mal über seinen Informanten sprechen konnte. Die viel wichtigere Frage die sich ihm stellte war, woher wusste dieser Typ eigentlich wo er wohnte? Langsam beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie mussten eindeutig vorsichtiger vorgehen. Aber für großartige Grübeleien war nun keine Zeit. Er musste sich beeilen.

Bommel hatte seine Sachen, die er ihm aufgeschrieben hatte, wie es aussah schon in Hermines Wohnzimmer hinterlassen. _Erstaunlicher kleiner Gnom_, dachte sich Jack und öffnete die Kiste die vor ihm stand. Zügig schnappte er sich sein Skateboard und machte sich auf den Weg. Das Pub war relativ leicht zu finden, lag es doch nur etwa fünfhundert Meter entfernt auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Probleme bereitete eigentlich nur ein Polizist den Jack angefahren hatte. Zu seinem Glück konnte er ihn durch seinen geschickten Fahrstil verwirren und abschütteln. Zu schnell war er in dem kleinen Pub verschwunden. Vorher war ihm diese Kneipe nie aufgefallen aber sie wirkte recht gemütlich. Gut es war natürlich Geschmackssache aber Jack mochte nun mal kleine verrauchte Kneipen die ein wenig zwielichtig wirkten. Eigentlich wirkte sie nicht nur vom äußeren her ziemlich heruntergekommen, weshalb er sich auch nicht wunderte, dass nur sehr wenige Menschen die vereinzelten, klapprigen Tische bevölkerten. _Auf jeden Fall weiß der Kerl wie man unauffällig ein Treffen abhalten konnte, _war sein erster Gedanke der ihm durch den Kopf schoss. Hier würden sie garantiert niemandem auffallen. Leise irische Volksweisen summten von kleinen Lautsprechern an der Decke auf ihn nieder als er sich an ein paar Stühlen vorbei schlängelte, sein Deck in der Hand. Die vermummte Gestalt, die in einer dunklen Ecke saß, hatte er gleich beim betreten der Schänke bemerkt. Doch schien sich niemand für ihn zu interessieren. Um so besser.

„Hey Bob," grüßte Jack die Gestalt als er sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihm setzte. Vor ihm begann sich sein Tabak mal wieder von selbst zu wickeln.

„Hallo. Könnten Sie das vielleicht noch ein wenig auffälliger tun?" zischte ihm Bob unter der schwarzen Kapuze hervor. Jack zuckte nur mit den Schulter und entzündete die Kippe.

„Ok, was haben Sie für Informationen?"

„Ich habe ein paar Dinge über die Organisation der Chaoslegionen herausfinden können."

Jack schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Das ist doch mal was. Herrschaftsstrukturen können sehr hilfreich sein um neue Strategien zu entwickeln. Auf jeden Fall besser als dem Gegner blind gegenüber zu treten."

„Ich bin erfreut zu hören, dass Sie es nicht als unwichtig abwinken. Ich werde Ihnen alle Informationen geben die mir bekannt sind."

Der unbekannte atmete schwer durch bevor er weiter fortfuhr. Den Blick stur auf die Flamme der Kerze gerichtet.

„Es soll einen alleinigen Herrscher geben. Den Imperator. Der hat die alleinige Befehlsgewalt über sein Herr und die ganzen anderen Einrichtungen."

„Was für andere Einrichtungen?" unterbrach ihn Jack. „Haben die inzwischen Einfluss auf andere politische Bereiche?"

„Ich werde nicht gerne unterbrochen," entgegnete sein Gegenüber scharf was Jack relativ kalt ließ. „Noch haben Sie keinen großen Einfluss. Aber Sie verfolgen sicherlich den Propheten. Auch wenn Scrimgeour alles abstreitet, denke ich das Sie intelligent genug sind weitere Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen."

„Ich hatte also recht. Eine schleichende Übernahme." Jack redete eher mit sich selbst als mit Onkel Bob. Wenn er sein Gesicht hätte sehen können, würde der ihn wahrscheinlich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen anschauen.

„Dazu gibt es noch keine genauen Pläne. Was ich Ihnen anbieten kann ist eine Organisationsstruktur die von den Legionen ausgearbeitet wurde. Inwiefern sie Lücken aufweist kann ich nicht sagen." Ein scharfer Unterton lag in seiner Stimme der Jack einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Ich kann bisher nur auf das Heer eingehen. Dabei befehligt der Imperator vier Konsuln. Da einer von Ihnen sich bisher weigert auf Ihre Seite zurückzukehren und die anderen beiden, soweit mir bekannt ist, noch nicht existieren, gibt es momentan nur eine Legion." Jack war fasziniert wie ruhig ein Mensch bleiben konnte. Seit er angekommen ist starrte der Mann auf die kleine Flamme und hielt seine Finger verschränkt. Die Stimme eiskalt und ruhig. Keine nervösen unterschwelligen Vibrationen. Jedes Wort von ihm brannte sich in seinen Kopf ein.

„Diese vier Konsuln befehligen jeweils ihre eigene Armee. Welche Größenmaßen bei den einzelnen Einheiten zu berechnen sind konnte ich leider nicht herausfinden. Es gibt je einen Präfekten für einen Konsul der ihm untersteht und die entsprechende Legion für den Konsul leitet. Jeder Präfekt, so war es auf jeden Fall zur Zeit Abrakahls, ist ebenfalls ein Senator. Leider kann ich auch keine genauen Angaben über den Senat an sich machen. Auf jeden Fall besteht eine Legion aus fünf verschiedenen Kohorten. Verschieden deshalb, weil jede Kohorte ihre Vorzüge hat. Ich glaube mindestens eine bedient sich magischer Geschöpfe."

„So wie eine berittene Armee?"

„Exakt. Jede Kohorte ist wiederum unterteilt in zehn Manipel, die jeweils von einem Warlord geführt wird."

„Also eine klassische hierarchische Struktur, somit währe die Organisation natürlich gut verwaltet," warf Jack ein. „Was hingegen ein wenig dämlich ist, sind die Namen. Hört sich irgendwie danach an, als hätte eine von den Pfeifen versucht sich in die römische Geschichte einzulesen und dabei tierisch auf die Fresse geflogen. Einzelne Begriffe und Positionen klingen logisch. Passen aber nicht so wirklich zusammen und am Schluss haben die einen Warlord eingebaut." Jack musste ein trockenes Lachen ausstoßen

„Ihre Auffassungsgabe überrascht mich immer wieder Mr. Orwood. Genau so wie Ihre charmante Ausdrucksweise." Onkel Bob legte wieder eine kurze Pause ein bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Einige Ihrer Freunde hätten das nicht so schnell erkannt. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass die Ausführungen so korrekt sind. Auch wenn es ein wenig kurz gefasst ist bin ich sicher, dass es Ihnen weiter helfen wird. Ich garantiere allerdings nicht für die Vollständigkeit dieser Informationen."

„Also haben die Kerle vor eine Armee auszubauen. Eins muss man Ihnen lassen, Größenwahn scheint denen nicht fremd zu sein. Ich möchte mir lieber gar nicht vorstellen welche Wesen die einsetzen werden. Ich muss Sie allerdings noch einmal fragen wie Sie an solche Informationen kommen können."

Bob schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sah auf den Tisch. Eine kleine Rauchschwade von Jack zog an seiner Kapuze vorbei und tänzelte verspielt im Schein der Kerze auf dem Tisch. „Ich kann Ihnen nur zum wiederholten male sagen, dass ich Ihnen das nicht mitteilen kann."

„Sie müssen verstehen, dass es mich ein wenig stutzig macht das mir ein Extodesser Informationen gibt über seine alten Kameraden. Und das auch noch kostenlos."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass die Informationen kostenlos sind. Vielleicht benötige ich eines Tages Ihre Hilfe. Außerdem muss ich versuchen für alte Sünden zu bezahlen. Auch wenn das unmöglich sein dürfte."

„Was haben Sie getan, Bob," flüsterte Jack in einem unheimlichen Ton.

Bob, stand mit einem Ruck auf. Sein Gesicht war immer noch verdeckt von der schwarzen Kapuze. Nur vereinzelte dunkle Haarsträhnen stachen darunter hervor.

„Ich habe meinen besten Freund verraten. Meinen einzigen Freund." Mit einem Satz war Bob auch schon wieder verschwunden und ließ einen grübelnden Jack zurück.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

„Professor Dumbledore," sprach Jack in seinen Spiegel als er das Pub wieder verlassen hatte. Der Song ‚From Clare to here' hallte noch immer in seinem Kopf nach. Er musste endlich seine Informationen jemandem mitteilen.

„Jack?" Dumbledores Gesicht war im Spiegel erschienen und strahlte ihm entgegen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun."

„Tut mir leid das ich Sie störe aber haben Sie vielleicht gerade Zeit? Es wäre wichtig."

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet weitere Frage von dem weißhaarigen Zauberer zu hören. Aber er schien den Nachdruck in Jacks Stimme aufgenommen zu haben. Sein Skateboard rollte langsam über den Bürgersteig in Richtung der Wohnung von Hermine. Leichte Wolken hatten sich inzwischen am Himmel gebildet und verdunkelten ein wenig die vorhin noch so sonnige Straße.

„Ich bin sowieso gerade in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Sie sind sicherlich bei Miss. Granger zu finden?"

„Genau. Sie wissen wo das ist?"

„Ich werde in kürze ankommen." Ohne ein weiteres Geräusch war das Bild wieder verschwunden und Jack öffnete die Tür zu der Wohnung die er erst vor kurzem verlassen hatte. Jimmy ruhte in seinem Käfig, die Bücher von Harry lagen immer noch unberührt auf dem Tisch. Jack griff in den Karton den ihm Bommel vorbei gebracht hatte und fischte die winzige Geige heraus. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes konnte er das vergrößerte Instrument bewundern. Das feine Haar des Bogens strich über eine Seite und ein scheußlicher Ton erklang der selbst die Katze zum flüchten veranlasste. _Scheint ein wenig verstimmt. _Kaum hatte Jack es geschafft die passenden Tonlagen einzustellen und ein paar Töne zu spielen, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür.

„Hi," begrüßte Jack die, zu seiner Überraschung zwei Personen. „Das ging schnell." Professor McGonagall folgte nach einer kurzen Begrüßung Dumbledore ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu den beiden.

„Also Jack, Sie meinten es wäre wichtig." Dumbledore sah ihn forschend an. Während er seine Geige neben sich stellte holte Jack kurz Luft.

„Das ist richtig. Ich habe Informationen die uns weiter helfen könnten denke ich." Ohne ein Wort über seinen Informanten zu verlieren erzählte er den beiden Professoren alles was ihm Bob eben berichtet hatte. Interessiert hörten beide seinen Ausführungen zu ohne ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Das ist wirklich hilfreich. Woher haben sie diese Informationen?" fragte Dumbledore als er seine Erklärungen beendet hatte. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen. Noch nicht."

„Aber woher sollen wir dann wissen, dass diese Strukturen zuverlässig sind?" warf McGonagall ein.

„Auch wenn es schwer ist müssen Sie mir vertrauen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Angaben korrekt sind."

„Auf jeden Fall ist es schon mal ein Anfang," bestätigte Dumbledore. „Haben Sie auch schon etwas über die Schriftzeichen heraus gefunden?"

„Ja, ein wenig. Ich habe bisher nur herausfinden können, dass sie Altnoldarianischen Ursprungs sind."

McGonagall sah abwechselnd Dumbledore und Jack an bis sich der alte Zauberer grübelnd zu Wort meldete.

„Die Noldarianer waren einer der ersten Zaubererzirkel die uns bekannt sind. Allerdings haben wir nur sehr wenig Informationen über sie. Über die Sprache oder die Schrift ist so gut wie nichts bekannt."

Jack spielte immer noch mit seinen Fingern herum. Ab und zu schoss eine kleine Stichflamme hervor die aber gleich wieder erloschen. „Mhm, das hab ich mir gedacht. Zu viel Informationen wären auch zu schön gewesen. Ach was mir noch einfällt, ich muss _mein_ Königreich finden. Da gibt es anscheinend irgendeinen Gegenstand der meine Kräfte irgendwie bündelt."

Dumbledore blickte erstaunt auf. „Das ist interessant. So etwas in der Richtung habe ich auch schon vermutet. Wissen Sie schon wo Sie anfangen können zu suchen?"

Jack schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal nach was ich suchen muss."

„Na gut, Mr. Orwood," sagte McGonagall. "Ich denke wir werden uns dann wieder auf den Weg machen. Wenn Sie näheres herausgefunden haben melden Sie sich bitte bei uns. Wir leiten die Informationen von uns an den Orden weiter. Vielleicht findet noch jemand etwas heraus." Mit diesen Worten waren beide aufgestanden und machten sich bereit zum gehen.

„Wollen Sie nicht noch zum Essen bleiben? Ich wollte noch etwas kochen."

„Das ist sehr freundlich, Jack. Aber wir haben noch viel zu tun," antwortete Dumbledore.

„Mhm," fügte McGonagall hinzu. „Eine Frage habe ich allerdings noch, Mr. Orwood. Können Sie auf diesen Instrumenten spielen?"

„Ja, warum fragen Sie?"

„In zwei Tagen ist die Hochzeit. Hagrid und ich haben überlegt ein paar Lieder für das Brautpaar zu spielen. Vielleicht hätten Sie Lust uns zu begleiten. Kennen Sie sich mit schottischen oder irischen Liedern aus?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin dabei." Jack zwinkerte seiner Kollegin noch kurz zu bevor sie sich umdrehten und die Wohnung verließen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Das Geschirr klapperte vor sich hin als es in das Wohnzimmer schwebte und fast mit Hermine zusammenstieß. Der Fernseher lief und zeigte eine Wiederholung eines alten Western. Jimmy schien der Streifen gut zu gefallen. Immer wieder zitierte er Zeilen von verstaubten Cowboys. Die Bratkartoffeln waren fast fertig. Die Schnitzel bruzzelten fröhlich in der zweiten Pfanne vor sich hin.

„Hi Schatz. So hab ich mir das vorgestellt. Ich komme vom Shoppen nach Hause und das Essen ist fertig." Drang die Stimme von Hermine in Jacks Ohr der gerade einen Kochlöffel schwenkte. Als er sich umdrehte musste Hermine allerdings lachen. Jack hatte ihre Schürze gefunden und sie sich zum Spaß umgehängt. In großen rosa Buchstaben stand ‚Sexy Hexy' darauf.

„Steht mir gut oder?" lächelte er sie an nachdem er einen Kuss bekommen hatte.

„Mhm, ich hab hunger meine sexy Hexy," sagte sie frech grinsend wofür sie einen Klapps auf ihren Po erhielt.

„Schon fertig setz dich."

„Ich habe gehört Albus und Minerva waren hier. Was haben die hier gemacht?" fragte Hermine nachdem sie von Jack ihren Teller gefüllt bekommen hat. Jack wiederholte alles was er auch schon mit Dumbledore und McGonagall besprochen hatte. Jimmy krächzte zwischendurch immer mal wieder in seine Worte hinein. _Gib mir Schnitzel, Gringo._

„Und du weißt nicht wer dieser Fremde ist?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Dann begleite ich dich das nächste mal."

„Nein," sagte Jack entschlossen. „Ich weiß nicht warum. Aber er hat gesagt, ihr würdet ihn auf der Stelle töten. Und ich will nicht riskieren, den Kontakt zu verlieren. Dafür sind die Informationen zu wichtig."

„Ich verstehe dich ja. Aber sich mit einem Extodesser zu treffen ist doch ein bisschen riskant. Wer weiß was der im Schilde führt."

„Hey, du weißt doch. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Sieh du lieber zu, dass du für Ginny morgen eine kleine Party organisierst."

Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten als sie eine neue Fuhre Kartoffeln in ihren Mund geschoben hatte.

„Na hör mal. Übermorgen heiraten die beiden. Was meinst du wohl was morgen los ist?"

„Nein, das meinst du nicht ernst oder?"

„Oh doch. Harry wird morgen verschleppt. Darauf kannst du einen lassen. Ist alles schon organisiert. Aber das du kein Wort verrätst."

„Keine Sorge. Da werden wir wohl morgen unsere eigene kleine Party organisieren. Was habt ihr mit ihm vor?"

„Och, nichts besonderes," erwiderte Jack mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen.

„Fred, George und Ron haben mich vorhin noch angerufen. Es ist alles soweit geplant. Remus kommt noch mit und wir sehen uns dann erst am Samstag morgen wieder."

„Bitte übertreibt es nicht. Ich glaube Ginny wird euch köpfen wenn ihr Mann auf ihr Brautkleid kotzt. Wenigstens ist Remus dabei. Der kann auf euch aufpassen. Da fällt mir ein. Wir müssen nach dem Essen kurz in den Fuchsbau. Molly hat mich angerufen. Arthur ist ganz aus dem Häuschen. Die Post hat heute irgendein riesen Muggel Ding bei Ihnen abgegeben. Angeblich schon bezahlt. Sie meinte du wüsstest vielleicht was das sein soll."

Jack nickte zustimmend. „Dann ist es doch noch rechtzeitig angekommen. Super." Die Freude war ihm sichtlich anzusehen.

„Was?"

„Ich denke mal das ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Schau es dir nachher an, du wirst wissen was es ist." Jack zwinkerte ihr zu und kümmerte sich weiter um seinen Teller. Er wusste genau, dass sie noch weiter grübelte, wen er wohl getroffen haben könnte. An solche Informationen kam man nicht zufällig. Trotz des Versuches sich nicht zu verraten, durchschaute Jack Hermines leicht grübelnden Gesichtsausdruck. In der Hinsicht war sie einfach zu berechenbar. Nur ein Fältchen an der Wange verriet, dass ihre Gedanken tiefer versunken war als sie es zugeben würde. Und er war dankbar, dass sie nicht weiter nachhakte.

Bei den Weasleys angekommen, fiel Jack erstmal ein kleines blondes etwas um den Hals. Eigentlich war es eher seine Hüfte, höher reichten leider die Armee der kleinen Lucille nicht. Trotz der Tatsache, dass die Sonne langsam in der Ferne ihren täglichen Lauf beendete, lag der Fuchsbau in einem fröhlichen Rotton vor ihnen und strahlte ihnen regelrecht entgegen. Jack hoffte noch, dass nicht gerade die Zwillinge zu besuch waren. Nachdem er mit Fred über morgen gesprochen hatte, sah er im Spiegel George vor sich der ein wenig verärgert wirkte. Das war eigentlich auch schon der einzige äußerliche Unterschied den er dabei feststellen konnte. Scheinbar hatte er die von Jack erlernten Französischkünste an Fleur ausprobiert. Sein Bruder lachte sich währenddessen im Hintergrund kaputt

Mit Lucie auf der Schulter und Hermine an der Hand betrat Jack das Haus und lief direkt einem hippeligem Mr. Weasley in die arme.

„Genau dich habe ich gesucht. Komm mit, komm mit." Jack konnte gerade noch das Mädchen wieder auf dem Boden ablassen bevor er an seinem Ärmel durch den Hinterausgang in den Garten gezerrt wurde.

„Einer von diesen Postmuggeln war heute hier und hat das Ding hier abgegeben zusammen mit den ganzen Fässern da." Aufgeregt rannte Mr. Weasley um Jack herum auf die Fässer zu.

„Mhm, das ist eine Zapfanlage Mr. Weasley. Das ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk. Hab ich aus Deutschland herschicken lassen."

„Ach so, damit bekommen also die Muggel das Met und das Butterbier aus den Fässern heraus. Eins muss man denen lassen. Sie sind wirklich einfallsreich, dafür das sie ohne Magie arbeiten müssen."

„Ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung, dass das hier her gebracht wurde weil die Hochzeitsfeier ja hier stattfinden sollte."

„Ja natürlich. Du zeigst mir doch hoffentlich wie das Funktioniert?"

„Klar. Sie können die gerne bedienen wenn sie wollen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages traf sich Jack mit Remus, Ron und seinen beiden Zwillingsbrüdern in der Nähe von Harrys und Ginnys Wohnung. Ihr Haus haben sie in den letzten Tagen soweit fertig bekommen, doch wusste Ginny noch nichts davon. Der Einzug sollte erst nach der Hochzeit stattfinden. Von Hermine hatte er sich zur genüge verabschiedet da er sie erst am nächsten Tag wieder sehen würde. Früher hatte Jack so ein Verhalten von manchen seiner Freunde lächerlich gefunden. Aber er war auch noch nie wirklich verliebt gewesen. Das es ihn jetzt erwischt hatte fand er ein wenig irritierend aber auch ganz angenehm. Schon allein die kurze Zeit die er nicht bei ihr war, zogen sich für ihn meist wie Stunden dahin. Ein neues Gefühl an das er sich gewöhnen müsste. Bisher hatte er viele Beziehungen gehabt. So dachte er auf jeden Fall. Doch es wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, dass seine vergangenen Verhältnisse eigentlich nur Spielereien waren. Komischerweise fühlte er sich in der Lage in der er sich jetzt mit Hermine befand um einiges besser. Nun galt es allerdings Harry sein letztes Abenteuer in _Freiheit _genießen zu lassen.

Gehüllt in schwarze Roben und einer großen Tasche, die Fred in der Hand hielt, apparierten sie in einer kleinen Seitengasse. Hier war ihr ausgemachter Treffpunkt und komischer Weise waren alle relativ Pünktlich. Ron wirkte ein wenig amüsiert bei ihrer Zusammenkunft und wedelte mit einer Zeitung in der Hand vor den Nasen von Jack und den anderen.

„Was ist so lustig," fragte Jack.

„Lies das," antwortete Ron und hielt ihm den Tagespropheten hin. Ein Bild von Harry der Ginny im Arm hielt prankte auf der Titelseite über einem kurzem Artikel den Jack sich genauer ansah.

_**Der Erlöser bricht die Herzen**_

_Lord Harry James Potter, manchen auch bekannt als ‚der Erlöser' oder ‚Lionheart', hat sich entschieden. Nachdem er vor sechs Jahren unsere Welt von ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, befreit hat, arbeitete er mit großem Erfolg als Auror im Ministerium für Zauberei. Ein großer Verlust für das Ministerium war es nun zu erfahren, dass er diese Aufgaben abgelegt hat um einen uns bisher noch unbekannten Job anzutreten. Doch dürfte es besonders unsere Leserinnen noch mehr erschüttern zu hören, dass Harry Potter nun auch seinen Platz am Junggesellen Markt aufgeben wird. Unseren Quellen zu folge wird er morgen die junge Ginevra Weasley, mit der er seit seiner Schulzeit liiert ist, heiraten und viele Frauenherzen brechen. Leider ist es uns bisher unbekannt an welchem Ort die Trauung stattfinden soll. Harry Potter selbst sowie seine Freunde und Kollegen waren bisher nicht dazu bereit nähere Angaben über die Hochzeit zu machen. Weitere Berichte über den Erlöser, seine Verlobte und seinen bisherigen Werdegang finden sie auf den Seiten 5,7 und 8._

_M. Redaktio_

„Lionheart?" Jack runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Eigentlich gehörte dieser Spitzname einem englischem König aber die Engländer waren ja eh ein wenig eigen mit ihren Helden.

„Mhm," antwortete Remus, „weil das Wappentier von Gryffindor ein Löwe ist."

„Ist doch jetzt egal," unterbrach sie Fred.

„Genau Brüderchen," stimmte George zu.

„Wir haben das Ende eines Helden zu feiern," strahlte Fred sie an.

„Und die Geburt eines unterdrückten Mannes," bestätigte George.

„Wir haben alles hier in der Tasche."

„Du sagst es kleiner."

„Ich bin nicht kleiner als du."

„Natürlich, einen halben Zentimeter."

„Jetzt seid endlich still, ich frag mich wer hier verheiratet ist," unterbrach sie Ron und nahm ihnen die Tasche aus der Hand.

„Bin ich zu spät?" Hastig tauchte hinter der kleinen Gruppe eine in schwarz gehüllt Gestalt auf die von ihrer Körpergröße nur einer einzigen Person zuzurechnen war.

„Hi Hagrid. Du kommst genau richtig. Schick siehst du aus," begrüßte ihn Ron.

Hagrid hingegen wirkte nicht so recht glücklich als er an sich herunter blickte und an seinem Umhang herum zupfte. „Wer ist auf die dämliche Idee gekommen sich als Todesser zu verkleiden?"

Das war wohl unsere dämliche Idee," antworteten Fred und George und schauten sich stolz an.

Kurze Zeit später standen die sechs vor der Tür des Appartements, die von einer jungen rothaarigen Frau geöffnet wurde.

„Meine Güte." Ginny war kurz zurück gewichen und holte erst einmal Luft. „Müsst ihr mich so erschrecken?"

Fünf in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten nickten kurz als sie an Ginny vorbei schritten und die Wohnung betraten. Bewaffnet mit ziemlich großen, bunten Wassergewehren blickten sie sich in der Wohnung um. Die hatten Fred und George aus einem Muggel Spielzeugladen und waren ganz begeistert von den Dingern. Die Kapuzen hatten sie sich inzwischen soweit ins Gesicht gezogen, dass es ein Wunder war das sie nicht allesamt gegen einen Tisch oder einen Stuhl liefen.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Remus.

„In seinem Zimmer." Ginny hielt Remus noch kurz an seinem Ärmel fest und blickte unter seine Kapuze. „Hör mal. Wir wollen morgen Heiraten. Bitte bring ihn mir in einem Stück und gesund wieder."

„Verlass dich drauf."

„Ich hoffe es. Du bist der älteste. Also mach ich dich verantwortlich wenn was passiert." Mit einem Lächeln fügte Ginny noch hinzu: „Und wenn Harry morgen nicht fit ist, dann warte ich nicht bis zum nächsten Vollmond um dir das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen."

„Gut. Gehen wirs an," flüsterte Ron und bezog mit den anderen Stellung vor Harrys Arbeitszimmer. Mit einem Satz traten sie die Tür ein und stürzten hinein. Man konnte Harrys Überraschung förmlich in seinem Gesicht ablesen. Das Sonnelicht schien nur Trübe durch die Rollos an den Fenstern. Eine weiße Schleiereule kreischte laut auf als die Eindringlinge in das Zimmer eindrangen.

„Accio Zauberstab," kam es in dem Chaos aus Rons Richtung der gerade noch Harry entwaffnen konnte. Seine Reflexe waren gut. Sie waren kaum im Zimmer als er in kampfbereiter Haltung aufgesprungen war. Doch Ron war schneller.

„Stupor." Der zweite Fluch kam von Remus. Harry erstarrte und wurde von Fred und George aufgefangen als er gerade wie eine Eissäule umfallen wollte. Harry konnte sich auf jeden Fall nicht mehr bewegen. Seine Augen rollten allerdings immer noch von der einen auf die andere Seite. Ron, Remus, Hagrid und Jack standen hinter den Zwillingen und bewachten das Geschehen mit gezückten Gewehren die sie auf Harrys Gesicht richteten. Fred und George amüsierten sich derweil prächtig dabei Harrys Klamotten im Raum zu verteilen und ihn in neue zu zwängen. Am Ende schwebte er in Shorts, Hawaii Hemd, Blumenkette, Strohhut und einer riesigen Sonnenbrille vor ihnen. An seinem Fuß baumelte inzwischen eine Kette mit einer Kugel. Als die beiden der Leibgarde hinter sich zunickten erhob jeder seinen Zauberstab und disapparierten mit Harry.

Aus einem strahlend blauem Himmel leuchtete die Sonne den sechs Zauberern ins Gesicht. Der Sand brannte unter ihren Füßen und nahm den Schatten von ihnen genüsslich auf. Sie waren allesamt in einer kleinen, einsamen Bucht appariert in deren Nähe keine Menschenseele zu sehen war.

„Enervate," flüsterte eine der schwarz gekleideten Gestalten. Erst jetzt fiel Jack auf, dass man von keinem auch nur das Gesicht sehen konnte. Harry konnte gar nicht bemerkt haben wer ihn da so überraschend überfallen hatte. Das merkte man sobald er aus seiner starren Position erwacht war.

_Whaaaam._ Mit einem Satz hatte er Jack mit einem Schlag von den Füßen geschlagen und hielt Ron im Schwitzkasten.

„Wer seid ihr Schweine und was habt ihr mit meiner Frau angestellt?" fuhr er die restlichen aufrecht stehenden an. Zornig versuchte er unter ihre Kapuzen zu blicken die sie in dem Augenblick herunter zogen.

„Nen heftigen Bums hast du drauf man." Jack hielt sich die Nase und knackte laut mit seinem Genick als er den Kopf auf jeder Seite kurz anspannte.

„Ja genau und deine Frau ist sie auch noch nicht," warf Ron ein der sich aus der Mangel von einem ziemlich überrascht aussehendem Harry befreit hatte.

„Sag mal spinnt ihr?" antwortete Harry und richtete sich auf. „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht so erschrecken. Und was soll das alles eigentlich?"

„Na hör mal," entgegnete Remus. „Du heiratest morgen. Und heute genießt du den letzten Tag deines freien Lebens mit uns. Was meinst du was wir mit James früher angestellt haben?"

„Ihr seid echt verrückt, wisst ihr das?" hakte Harry nach.

„Natürlich verehrter Erlöser und Fast-Schwager." Bestätigte ihn Fred.

„Also dann Rumtreiber, treiben wir uns rum!" stimmte Jack in fröhlichem Ton an und riss sich seine Robe vom Körper. Bis auf die Fußkette hatte er in etwa das selbe Outfit wie Harry. Seine Nase hatte er eben selbst mit einem leisen Episkey geheilt. Genau wie der Rest der Männer. Besonders Hagrid gab den heißesten Anblick ab. Die Zwillinge haben echt alle Register gezogen um den Aufzug und den Tag perfekt zu gestalten. Nur wo sie die Übergroßen Klamotten für den Halbriesen herhatten war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte ihn Harry mit einem kritischen Blick.

„Sagt man doch so, oder?" Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und ging den flachen Abhang des Hügels hinauf.

„Muss ich diese Kette um den Fuß behalten Jungs?" Harry hatte sich in den trockenen Sand gekniet und fingerte an der Kugel herum.

„Na klar," nickte ihm Remus zu. „Willkommen in der Knechtschaft."

„Na danke." Harry blickte ein paar Meter nach vorne zu Jack, der an der höchsten Stelle des Hügels angekommen war. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile genau im Zenit und tanzte der Gruppe spielerisch auf der Nase herum. Die Geräuschkulisse nahm allmählich zu und verriet das hinter dem Hügel ein großer Menschenauflauf zu erwarten war. „Sagt ihr mir jetzt wo ihr mich hingeschleppt habt und was wir jetzt unternehmen?"

Harry sah nun direkt auf Jacks Seitenprofil der gerade seine Arme ausgebreitet hat und fröhlich grinste.

„Willkommen am Ballermann Alter, ich würd sagen wir saufen jetzt durch bis morgen früh und singen Bummsfallera."

„Hört hört," erwiderte George, „der Feuerteufel hat gesprochen." Mit einem Satz sprinteten beide Zwillinge gefolgt von ihrem Bruder und Hagrid nach vorne und riefen laut: „Wer als letztes im Wasser ist bezahlt die erste Runde."

Jack sah zu Harry und einem mit dem Kopf schüttelndem und lachendem Remus hinüber. „Weißt du was Harry? Ich glaube das wird ein richtig lustiger Tag. Und du kannst gleich mit dem Bier nachkommen." Ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung war auch Jack in Richtung Wasser unterwegs. Auf seinem Weg hatte er mehr Glück als Geschick beweisen können als er quer über das Handtuch zweier Teenies sprang und sie mit einer Ladung Sand erwischte, in einem kleinen Loch am Strand stolperte und nur knapp einer Qualle ausweichen konnte. Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon untergetaucht. Erfrischendes, kühles Wasser strömte an seinem Gesicht vorbei und ließ seine Haare hinter sich her schwimmen. Als er wieder auftauchte hörte er einen heraneilenden und sich beschwerenden Remus vom Strand zu ihnen kommen.

„Das war unfair. Ich bin doch nicht mehr der jüngste Wolf." Gespielt sauer drückte er den unachtsamen Ron unter Wasser.

„Kommt mit," warf Harry ein, „die erste Runde geht auf mich."

„Hört mal Jungs, ich habe Ginny versprochen, dass wir morgen früh fit sind." Remus schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

„Kein Problem," antwortete Jack und hielt ein kleines Säckchen in die Höhe. „Hat mir Hermine gegeben. Diese Pillen nehmen wir vor dem Einschlafen und am nächsten Morgen sind wir garantiert alle topfit."

Kurze Zeit später saß die kleine Gruppe im Kreis im glühenden Sand mit einem Kasten Bier in der Mitte und stießen erst einmal an. Das erste Bier war schon vernichtet als Harry das Wort ergriff.

„Darf ich mal um Ruhe bitten, ich hab euch was mitzuteilen."

Kritisch blickten ihn die übrigen an und waren auch relativ schnell verstummt.„Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Ron, Fred, George ich bin sehr stolz darauf in eure Familie aufgenommen zu werden. Aber ich muss leider sagen, dass es dabei nicht bleiben wird."

Erschrocken blickten die drei Brüder zu ihrem Freund herüber und musterten ihn kritisch.

„Hör mal," warf Fred ein, „wenn du unsere kleine Schwester jetzt sitzen lässt weißt du was dir blüht."

„Seid ihr bekloppt? Ginny bekommt ihr nicht wieder. Im Gegenteil es geht eigentlich darum das die Familie wachsen wird. Ginny ist schwanger."

Schweigen erfüllt die Runde. Die Blicke waren auf Harry gerichtet der dabei war im Sand zu versinken. Die nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdrücke verwandelten sich ziemlich rasch in Begeisterung. Mit einem mal war Harry unter den drei Rotschöpfen begraben die fröhlich jubelten und sich sichtbar freuten. Hagrid schniefte derweil in ein übergroßes Taschentuch. Wo er das aufgetrieben hatte wusste scheinbar keiner so genau.

„Warum hast du das den nicht früher gesagt?" fragte Remus nach, der seinen jungen Freund herzlich umarmte.

„Weil er es selbst erst gestern erfahren hat vielleicht?" Jack schüttelte den Kopf und beglückwünschte Harry ebenfalls. Kritisch nahm dieser kurz Abstand von ihm und starrte Jack in die Augen.

„Du hast es gewusst?"

_Kacke, d_achte sich Jack. _Warum kann ich nicht einmal die Klappe halten?_

„Nun...ja. Ich bin doch nicht so blind wie du man. Aber Hermine und Ginny haben mir verboten dir irgendwas zu sagen. Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich mich nicht mit den beiden anlegen." Schuldbewusst schaute er seine Flasche an als ihm sein Gegenüber auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Kann ich verstehen. Ich würde dir auch nicht raten die beiden wütend zu machen."

Nach noch so mancher Planscherei und noch mehr Bier hatte sich die Sonne schon ein wenig gesenkt. Harry saß seinem alten Freund Remus gegenüber und sah ihm direkt in die dunkel braunen Augen. Das Licht war grell bunt, dass sich in seinen Pupillen spiegelte und sich der Musik im Hintergrund spielerisch anpasste.

„Harry ich wollte mit dir alleine sprechen." Erwartungsvoll warf der Werwolf einen kurzen Blick in Harrys Richtung bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich habe damals etwas bei Sirius Sachen gefunden und ich denke, ich habe es lange genug vor mir her geschoben es dir zu geben. Ich hab halt den richtigen Augenblick abgewartet."

Harry antwortete mit keinem Ton. Ruhig doch mit deutlicher Ungeduld in seinen Augen hatte er seinen Gegenüber fixiert.

Remus griff kurz in eine versteckte Tasche in seiner Hose und legte zwei Ringe auf den Tisch. Beide waren relativ klein und bestanden aus glänzendem Gold das leichte Lichtschatten an die Wand neben ihnen warf. In eine kleine Stelle der Ringe waren ziemlich kleine unauffällige rote Steine eingelassen.

„Was ist das? Wieso von Sirius?" unsicher wechselte Harry sein Blickfeld abwechselnd von den Ringen zu Remus.

„Das sind die Ringe der Potters. Die Eheringe deiner Eltern und so weit ich weiß auch die deiner Großeltern. Wie lange die schon im Besitz deiner Familie sind weiß ich nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall denke ich, dass sie Sirius deinen Eltern abgenommen hatte als er sie tot in Godrics Hollow gefunden hat. Sie waren in einer kleinen Schatulle aufbewahrt, eingewickelt in ein Stück Papier auf dem Harry geschrieben stand."

Harry wandte seinen Kopf der Wand zu. Seine rechte Hand strich leicht über seine Augen. Er wollte sich selbst nicht so bloß stellen. Nicht vor einem seiner besten Freunde.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Besorgt schaute er seinen Freund an der gerade sein Gesicht unter schwarzen strubbeligen Haaren verbarg.

„Schon gut. Ich war nur etwas überrascht. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll." Mit einem kurzen Satz griff er über den kleinen Tresen an der Theke und nahm seinen Freund in den Arm. „Danke. Du weißt nicht was mir das bedeutet."

„Warte Harry, über eins musst du dir im klaren sein. Das sind keine normalen Eheringe aus einem kleinen Schmuckladen. Du musst bedenken eine Ehe, so dumm es vielleicht auch klingt, kann man aufheben. Die beiden Personen die gemeinsam diese Ringe tragen sind auf ewig miteinander verbunden. Bis zum Tod."

„Dann gibt es ja keine Probleme." Harry grinste seinen Gegenüber an.

„Keine Probleme?" Ron war bei den beiden an der Theke angekommen und schaute lachend abwechselnd alle beide an. „Wenn du hier anfängst mit dem Pelzknäuel zu flirten gibt's Probleme Alter. Du bekommst morgen meine Schwester. Schaut euch lieber die Idioten da drüben an."

Jack stand zusammen mit den beiden Zwillingen um einen Eimer aus dem jeder kräftige Schlücke mit einem überdimensionalem Strohhalm einsaugte. In einem Halbkreis stand ein Pulk gröhlender Leute die sie taktvoll anfeuerten.

„TRINKT, TRINKT, TRINKT, TRINKT."

Ein Applaus flutete durch ihre Runde als die drei sich keuchend und etwas wankend von ihren Strohhälmen erhoben und ihre Fäuste in Siegerpose in die Luft reckten. Erst jetzt sah man die zweite Dreiermannschaft die hinter ihnen standen und gerade mit säuerlichen Minen zu ihnen herüberschauten.

„Ron?" Harry blickte seinen Freund an der sich von dem Geschehen im Hintergrund abwandte.

„Was gibt's? Gefällt dir deine Abschiedsfeier?" lächelnd musterte er seinen Gegenüber.

„Es ist klasse. Ihr seid einfach die Besten. Aber darum geht's nicht. Du bist mein Trauzeuge. Hast du die Ringe noch die ich dir gegeben habe?"

„Na klar. Was wäre ich für ein Trauzeuge wenn nicht. Die liegen sicher verwahrt in meinem Nachtschrank, wieso?"

„Gib sie mir morgen zurück, ich brauche sie nicht mehr."

„Was? Wie meinst du das?" Erschrocken wechselte der Rothaarige seinen Blick von Remus zu Harry.

„Keine Angst. Nimm das hier und bewahre sie auf bis morgen. Das sind die Ringe meiner Eltern. Ich werde morgen mit Ginny reden, sie wird es verstehen denke ich."

Erstaunt schaute Ron in das kleine Säckchen das er in der Hand hielt. „Wie du meinst. Du bist der Boß. Aber jetzt kommt mit ihr zwei. Die drei da hinten haben irgend so einen Wettbewerb entdeckt den sie nicht verpassen wollen."

Harry und Remus standen nickend auf und liefen zusammen mit Ron auf Jack und die Zwillinge zu die schunkelnd, Arm in Arm zu der Musik gröhlten.

„_Wir wolln die Möpse sehn..." _ertönte der Gesang von einer Bühne auf der bestimmt zwanzig junge Frauen in weißen T-Shirts standen und sich nacheinander Wassereimer über ihren Köpfen lehren ließen. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie das Schauspiel und hielten sich während dessen an ziemlich großen Bierhumpen fest.

„Sei bloß froh, dass meine Schwester das nicht sehen kann," lachte Ron Harry zu der gemeinsam mit den Anderen und einem Haufen nasser Frauen auf die Bühne gesprungen war. „Ich glaube du wärst der erste hier der die Scheidung vor der Hochzeit erlebt."

Nach gut einer Stunde wurde die angekündigte Karaoke Party eröffnet. Die Stimmung war durch den Alkohols schon ziemlich angeheizt doch wollte irgendwie keiner so richtig begreifen was es damit auf sich hatte. Jack klopfte Harry freundlich auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihm er solle einfach zusehen als er mit einem Satz auf die Bühne gesprungen war und eine Elvis Einlage darbot. Jail House Rock, zwar nicht unbedingt Ballermann Typisch aber irgendwie war das auch nicht weiter tragisch, die Menge gröhlte einfach ziemlich Alkoholisiert mit bis zum Ende. Das Lied klang ab und Jack starrte in die Menge.

„Darf ich kurz um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" Die Menge verstummte kurz und blickte Fragend zu ihm auf. Immer wieder war das Klirren von aneinander stoßenden Gläsern zu hören. Jack wankte ein wenig und hielt sich gekonnt an seinem Mikrofon fest. Genug Übung hatte er inzwischen. Wie oft er schon angetrunken auf einer Bühne stand konnte er eigentlich kaum noch zählen. „Der junge Mann da unten," er deutete mit seiner linken Hand auf Harry der sofort von einem Spotlight ergriffen wurde, „wird morgen in die harte Welt der Ehe geführt werden. Zum Abschied möchte er hier natürlich mit seinem Trauzeugen auch eine Nummer zum Besten geben. Ich bitte um Applaus für Harry – den Pantoffelhelden – Potter und seinen Freund Ron Weasley." Applaus und Gejubel ertönte als Harry und Ron von der Menge in Richtung Bühne getrieben wurde. Flüsternd wandte sich Jack noch einmal an den Mann hinter dem Schaltpult bevor er lachend die Bühne verließ. Harry und Ron schauten ihn ziemlich böse an und zischten noch ‚warts nur ab, das wird ein Nachspiel haben', im Vorbeigehen Jack zu. Unten angekommen kugelten sich schon die Zwillingen auf dem Boden und hielten eine Art Kamera in der Hand.

„Ich hoffe das ihr das festhaltet."

„Bist du irre?" fragte George immer noch lachend.

„Genau, ich denke das wird jeden auf der Hochzeit interessieren," bestätigte Fred. „Also Ginny," sprach er in die Kamera, „hier siehst du deinen Bruder und deinen Mann. Ich hoffe du weißt wen du dir da ausgesucht hast." Mit einem ruck richtete er die Kamera wieder auf die Bühne. Obwohl Harry anfänglich noch etwas wütend wirkte schien der Alkohol ihn doch ziemlich aufgelockert zu haben. Er hatte den weiblichen Part übernehmen dürfen und sang mit Ron ein nettes Duett. _Something Stupid,_ fand Jack zwar ziemlich lächerlich aber für die beiden hatte er scheinbar genau das richtige ausgesucht.

Einige Stunden später befand sich die kleine Gruppe in einer neuen Strandkneipe wieder. Jack hatte darauf bestanden die Lokalität zu wechseln. Diese dämliche Ballermann Musik war zwar in Ordnung wenn man sich sinnlos besaufen wollte aber auf Dauer bekam man davon schon eine leichte Übelkeit im Ohr zu spüren. Die anderen hatten soweit auch nichts dagegen, besonders Ron und Harry waren froh aus der Nähe der Bühne verschwinden zu können. Gemeinsam standen sie an einer Bar und hielten sich wieder einmal an einem großen Glas Bier fest. Die Beleuchtung war zwar auch Stimmungsvoll aber nicht so übertrieben bunt wie in der vorigen Kneipe. Hämmernde elektro Gitarren Klänge drangen aus den Boxen hervor und passten sich einem eingehendem Rhythmus von Drums an. Wenigstens Jack wusste, dass hier gerade _Korn _gespielt wurde. Für seine Verhältnisse um einiges besser und auch die anderen schienen ein wenig Gefallen daran zu finden. Nur von der Kleidung her stachen sie ein wenig aus der Menge hervor. Keiner war so wirklich bunt gekleidet wie die keine Gruppe die sich nun am Tresen vergnügte und über alles mögliche Quatschten.

Jack stand ganz rechts von der Reihe neben Harry und hörte interessiert dem Dialog von zwei fremden Männern zu die in etwa in seinem Alter waren. Hagrid auf der anderen Seite war gerade dabei einen Eimer Sangria alleine zu lehren.

„Riechst du den Gestank?" fragte der eine.

„Mhm, ich weiß was du meinst." Missmutig blickte sich sein Begleiter in der Hütte um und musterte die Besucher kritisch.

Jack mischte sich plötzlich, alkoholisiert wie er war, in ihr Gespräch ein. Warum wusste er auch nicht so genau, er blickte dabei nicht mal von seinem Glas auf.

„Wonach stinkt es, Jungs?"

Irritiert blickten ihn die beiden von der Seite aus an. Seine Freunde hatten noch nichts mitbekommen. „Nach dreckigen Muggeln und Schlammblütern," antwortete der Mann der direkt neben ihm auf einem Barhocker saß und grimmig eine Kippe ausdrückte. Jack blies seinen Rauch genau in deren Richtung.

„Ihr habt was gegen Leute mit _unreinem Blut, _was?" Jack nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Bier, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab.

„Natürlich. Dieser Abschaum ist einfach nicht zu ertragen. Die müssten wir alle nach einander ausrotten." Die beiden kamen aus Deutschland, so viel war sicher. Nicht einmal Jack hatten sie erkannt obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher war, dass sein Gesicht in den Kreisen inzwischen ebenso bekannt sein müsste wie das von Harry. Seine Wut stieg während dieser Unterhaltung ins Unermessliche. Wären seine Freund nicht gerade in eine Unterhaltung verstrickt gewesen hätten sie sicherlich das Glühen wahrgenommen, dass inzwischen von Jack ausging. Seine Pupillen hatten sich in ein höllisches Lodern verwandelt. Mit einem Ruck hatte er den Kopf der ersten Person auf den Tresen geknallt. Die zweite war indessen so perplex, dass sie ihn nur erschrocken ansah. Im Hintergrund war inzwischen eine kleine Gruppe von stämmigen Männern aufgestanden die das Geschehen scheinbar beobachtet hatten. Bevor sich der zweite Mann wieder richtig fassen konnte und seine Hand schon in seine Tasche nach einem kleinen hölzernen Ende griff, packte ihn Jack auch schon am Kragen und schleuderte ihn über den Tresen. Während er mit dem Kopf vorran über den Tresen glitt und alle Getränke abräumte spürte Jack schon die erschrockenen Blicke in seinem Nacken. Wütend blickte er an Hagrid vorbei zu Harry der schon den Mund für einen Kommentar geöffnet hatte.

„Niemand nennt meine Kleine ein Schlammblut." In diesem Moment stand auch schon eine wütende Meute vor ihm deren Gesichter nicht nach Sonnenschein aussahen. Jack spürte von hinten die riesige Pranke Hagrids auf seiner Schulter die hastig zurück gezogen wurde. Das hatte allerdings weniger mit seinem Versuch sie abzuschütteln zu tun sondern eher mit dem Gefühl Hagrids der meinte gerade auf eine Ofenplatte gegriffen zu haben.

„Lass mich das machen, Hagrid." Hörte er Remus Stimme im Hintergrund.

„Jack hat genau so ein hitziges Gemüt wie Tatze früher, ich bekomm das schon hin." Doch das war ein Irrtum. So schnell konnte niemand reagieren wie Jack in die Gruppe gesprungen und unter ihnen versunken war. Es machte den Anschein als hätte ein riesiger Fleischberg ihn eingesaugt.

„Ok Jungs, lasst die Zauberstäbe stecken," raunte Harry, „wir regeln das auf Muggel Art." Die anderen nickten ihm zu und entfernten sich vom Tresen. In dem Moment erzitterte die Menschentraube die Jack unter sich begraben hatte und ließ einige der Personen auf seine Freunde zu fliegen.

„Wenigstens brennt er nicht," flüsterte Ron und knockte eine sich wieder aufrappelnde Person aus. Trotz des Alkohols den sie schon intus hatten konnte man kaum von Problemen auf ihrer Seite sprechen. Keiner ihrer Gegner kam dazu von einem Fluch gebrauch zu machen. Zu schnell rasselten die Fäuste durch die Luft bis nur noch wenige von ihnen standen. Jack hielt gerade einen am Schlawittchen bis eine weitere Person um ihn herum lief und seine Leute zurück pfiff die sich auf einen erneuten Angriff einstellen wollten. Kurze Zeit hatte diese Person Jacks Nacken gemustert. Angstvoll blickte ihn der Anführer an und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. Jack atmete schwer, der Alkohol und die plötzliche Anstrengung machte sich allmählich bemerkbar. Die vier übrig gebliebenen Männer verneigten sich inzwischen allesamt vor Jack und wagten es nicht ihre Köpfe anzuheben.

„Verzeiht uns, mein Lord," sprach der Mann an der Spitze ihn auf deutsch an. „Wir wussten ja nicht, dass ihr es seid."

„Jack was soll das hier?" Harry stand inzwischen neben ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Keine Ahnung man, ich glaub die halten mich für ihren Lord oder so...moment mal. Natürlich." Jack wandte sich wieder an die vor ihm knienden Männer und tastete kurz in seinen Nacken wo er wieder deutlich die glühenden Umrisse seines Males spürte. „Ich suche Abrakahl, wo ist er?" Wenn die ihn schon für ihren Lord halten, konnte er wenigstens versuchen ein paar Antworten zu bekommen.

„Aber Sir, Abrakahl existiert noch nicht. Das wollten sie mit ihrem Bruder durchführen."

Jack hob die Hand als er merkte, dass Remus gerade anfangen wollte etwas zu sagen. Ihm war klar, das keiner seiner Begleiter ein Wort verstehen konnte aber sie mussten sich nun gedulden.

„Schweig." Schrie er den Mann vor sich an der merklich zusammen zuckte. „Das weiß ich selbst. Sag mir sofort wo mein Bruder ist."

„M-M-Meister, es tut mir furchtbar leid. Ich weiß es nicht." Langsam bewegte sich der Kopf des Mannes nach oben. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass er sich nicht aus freien Stücken bewegte. Das hätte er gar nicht gewagt. Eine unsichtbare Hand griff fest um seinen Hals und zwang seinen Kopf in die Höhe. Ein röchelndes Geräusch ging von ihm aus.

„Was hat er vor? Und ich rate dir eine Antwort parat zu haben." Jacks Stimme klang inzwischen um einiges Tiefer als sonst. Grimmig schaute er dem Mann in seine vor Angst verengten Augen. Jack merkte, dass er versuchte mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Diese Idioten waren wirklich zu dämlich. Sie hielten ihn doch tatsächlich für seinen ‚Bruder'.

„Ich gebe euch jetzt einen Befehl und ich hoffe für euch das ihr nicht zu dumm seid ihn auszuführen. Sonst werdet ihr meinen Zorn erst richtig kennen lernen."

„Alles was ihr wünscht, mein Lord," röchelte der man vor ihm und versuchte die Hände an seinem Hals zu ergreifen die nicht vorhanden waren.

„Ihr sagt niemandem, dass ich hier war. Nicht einmal eurem Anführer. Verstanden?"

„Ja Meister."

Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken erlöste Jack den Mann aus seinem Griff, der sofort am Boden zusammen sackte. Schnellst möglich halfen ihm seine Freunde auf die Beine und machten sich von dannen. Das Lokal war inzwischen leer und glich einem Trümmerfeld. Tische und Stühle lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden verteilt.

„Wir sollten hier abhauen." Kam es von Harry.

„Moment noch," sagte Jack, drehte sich zum Tresen um und lehrte den Rest seines Glases bevor er den anderen hastig folgte.

„Man, das war lustig. Findet ihr nicht auch?" Fröhlich stapfte Jack neben den Zwillingen her.

„Musste das so ausarten?" fragte ihn Remus und blickte ihn kritisch an.

„Was kann ich denn dafür das die plötzlich so wütend werden? Die haben es ja provoziert."

„Was hast du denen eigentlich erzählt?" Harry war nun neben ihn getreten und ging mit ihm und den anderen auf den Strand zu.

„Es war komisch, Harry. Die wissen scheinbar nicht, dass ich nicht Bokzahr bin. Sie haben mich nur an meinem Zeichen im Nacken erkannt. Die haben mich für ihren Lord gehalten, wahrscheinlich durch eben dieses Zeichen. Ich habe versucht Antworten von ihnen zu bekommen aber irgendwie haben die nichts gewusst. Bokzahr lässt denke ich nicht zu viel durchsickern. Ich habe ihnen halt befohlen, niemandem zu erzählen, dass ich hier war."

_So das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Hoffen wir das Lord Potter seinen großen Tag morgen in einem Stück überlebt und alles gut geht. Allerdings müsst ihr euch wieder ein wenig gedulden. Die Arbeit ruft und die geht nun mal leider vor. Ich hoffe, dass euch das Chap gut gefallen hat und das ihr mir einen Haufen Kommis da lasst Über 40 Hits und nur ein Kommi. Das ist wirklich traurig... Also bis dann und viele liebe Grüße vom Ballermann euer Shag_

_Caecus Dumbledore: Ja Luna ist tot, aber wenn alle ganz lieb sind und brav zum großen Shag beten schau ich mal was man da so machen kann _

_Ja und Latein war noch nie meine Stärke. Dafür kann ich böse lachen muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

_Und doch doch, ich habe dich schon genau so verstanden. Ich kam ja selbst auf die Idee, hier in die ersten Chaps zusammen zu fassen. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich das machen soll. Und danke für das Lob, höre ich immer gerne. Und nächstes Chap wird's nicht so spannend denk ich, aber das muss mal rein. So ein bisschen in weiß..._


	28. Die Stunde der Wahrheit

**28. Die Stunde der Wahrheit**

_Hallöchen, tut mir sehr leid, dass es wieder so lange gedauert hat. Aber hier war viel los. Und außerdem will ich sicher gehen, dass ich euch hier auch eine gescheite Geschichte liefere. Soll sich ja nicht nach schnell hingekritzelt anhören. Gut ich wünsche euch sehr viel Spaß beim lesen._

Kuschelig war das Kissen unter Jacks Nacken, dass er spürte als der nächste Morgen unermüdlich über ihn herein brach. Nach der kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit diesen Pseudoschwachköpfen in der letzten Nacht waren sie noch in Harrys neues Haus in Hogsmeade eingefallen. Wie er jetzt allerdings hierher kam und auf einem weichen Bett lag wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Der Alkohol floss noch weiter in rauen Mengen und das sagt eigentlich schon alles. Wenigstens waren keine Kopfschmerzen zu spüren. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich relativ fit. Hermine war einfach wunderbar. Zwar konnte er sich nicht erinnern die Pille eingenommen zu haben aber nach einer Tagesmischung Sangria, Bier, Whisky, Wein und seltsam riechendem Fusel konnte sein klarer Kopf nur daher rühren. Noch niemand war auf die Idee gekommen ihn zu wecken. Das war sein Glück. Ihm war noch etwas schwummrig und seine Augenlider klebten noch aneinander. Genüsslich drehte er sich noch einmal auf die Seite und kuschelte sich an Hermine.

_Hermine??_ Das musste ein Fehler sein. Hermine war nicht hier, garantiert nicht. Vorsichtig tastete er neben sich und spürte straffe Haute und mehr Muskeln als an Hermine ästhetisch gewirkt hätten. Schlagartig öffneten sich seine Augen.

„AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Mit einem Satz war Jack aufgesprungen und stand vor dem Bett. „Verdammt, warum liegst du neben mir?"

Harry war mindestens genau so schnell wie er selbst aufgesprungen und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Im Hintergrund lachten sich Fred und George kaputt.

„Na ihr Turteltäubchen. Wieder fit?"

„Was soll der Mist?" fragte Jack und rieb sich den Kopf. Währenddessen betrat ein grinsender Remus das große Schlafzimmer.

„Ihr beiden wart gestern noch gut am bechern. Fred und George dachten es wäre lustig euch in ein Bett zu verfrachten nachdem ihr Umgefallen seid," gab Remus eine Erklärung ab.

„Gefängnis?" fragte Jack mit mürrischem Gesicht an Harry gewandt.

„Gefängnis," nickte ihm sein Gegenüber zu. Mit einem Schnippen von Jacks Fingern waren die beiden Zwillinge in einem Kasten aus Feuer gefangen.

„Ich geh mich duschen Leute." Mit einem Grinsen bewegte er sich an einem ungläubig drein blickendem Remus vorbei und lief auf der Treppe genau in Tonks hinein. Ihre Haare leuchteten in allen Farben Jack entgegen dem erst jetzt auffiel, dass er nur eine Boxershorts trug.

„Hallo schöner Mann, weißt du wo mein Wölfchen ist?"

„Äh oben." Mit etwas geröteten Wangen zwängte er sich an Tonks vorbei und verschwand nach unten. Die Erinnerungen an den Einfall gestern Abend in Harrys Haus waren nur Wage. Das Haus war wirklich gigantisch. Vielleicht unterlag sein Eindruck auch nur der Tatsache, dass er bisher nur in kleinen Wohnungen gewohnt hatte. Obwohl er am Ende beim Aufbau des Hauses hier geholfen hatte konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern wie groß die Ausmaße der Räumlichkeiten waren.

Unten angekommen fand sich Jack in einer Art Wohnraum wieder. Ein Fernseher mit Couch, Sesseln und Schränken zierten die hellen Wände. Über dem Sofa hing inzwischen das Bild von Harrys Eltern, dass er noch vor ein paar Tagen in Harrys Arbeitszimmer in Hogwarts bewundert hatte. Fröhlich winkten ihm die beiden zu.

„Morgen Jack, na noch gut ins Bett gekommen?" sprach ihn der Mann an den er als James kennen lernen durfte.

„Ach schau mal an, die glücklichen Großeltern. Ich suche eigentlich nur das Bad."

„Was hast du da eben gesagt?" Erschrocken schauten ihn die Beiden aus ihrem Bild heraus an. _Verdammt,_ war der erste Gedanke der Jack durch den Kopf schoss. Scheinbar wussten die beiden auch noch nichts.

„I-Ich werds schon finden" Schnell dreht sich Jack um und lief in eine weitere Person hinein. Braunes Haar mit dem angenehmen Duft von Sandelholz drang ihm in die Nase bis er erkannte, dass Hermine vor ihm stand.

„Oh man gibt's hier irgendwo ein Nest von euch Frauen?" Lächelnd blickte er auf seine Freundin hinab die ihre Arme schon um seinen Hals gelegt hatte.

„Hi Schatz. War es schön gestern?" fragte sie ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Es war...interessant. Und ich musste nicht mal alleine aufwachen." Jack zwinkerte ihr zu und löste sich aus ihren Armen. Verwirrt sah Hermine ihm nach als er sich ins Bad begab. Das Wasser der Dusche perlte erfrischend von seinen Schultern und ließ einen wohligen Schauer auf seinen Muskeln am Bauch und Rücken zurück. Es war schon erstaunlich was Magie so bewirken konnte. Nach einem Tag wie gestern hätte sich Jack normalerweise ein paar Tage Zeit für eine Ausnüchterungskur nehmen müssen. Aber er fühlte sich topfit. Komischerweise hatte er früher immer gedacht, ein Suff ohne anständigen Kater wäre Verschwendung. Aber Hermine hätte ihn heute für einen so dicken Kopf wahrscheinlich öffentlich gevierteilt.

Als Jack die Küche betrat, auch hier hatte er erst einmal ein wenig suchen müssen, fand er Hermine in einem hitzigen Gespräch mit Ron verwickelt wieder?

„Was soll das heißen ‚die haben angefangen'? Was wäre wenn euch was passiert wäre. Harry soll heute unter die Haube."

„Frag doch ihn," Rons Finger deutete auf den überraschten Jack, der gerade den Kühlschrank öffnen wollte. „Er muss ja mitbekommen haben wie es angefangen hat. Musst mich doch nicht gleich so anblaffen."

Jack spürte genau, dass die Luft seit er ins Bad gegangen ist um einiges dicker geworden war. Langsam versuchte er sich wieder aus der Küche zu schleichen ohne das es jemand bemerken sollte.

„Stehen bleiben Freundchen."

Jack schloss schnell die Augen als er Hermines Stimme hinter sich hörte. _Nein_. Halb war er schon aus der Tür als er sich gezwungener maßen umdrehte und fragend Hermine anschaute.

„Was sollte das gestern Abend?" Wütend funkelte sie ihn an und Jack wusste endlich was Harry gemeint hatte, als er sagte er solle sie besser nicht verärgern. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können würde er sich wahrscheinlich umgehend als Häufchen Asche im Kamin des Hauses wieder finden können.

„Kann man euch nicht einmal alleine lassen ohne das es Ärger gibt?"

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, die haben wirklich angefangen. Ron kann da nichts dafür."

Jack zuckte leicht zusammen als ein markerschütterndes Gähnen das Haus erfüllte. „Mhm, Hagrid ist wohl wach."

„Lenk jetzt nicht ab. Musste diese Schlägerei gestern sein?"

„Ja." Jack hatte nicht vor mehr zu sagen. Sie hatte eine Antwort gewollt und er hatte nicht vor sie anzulügen. Doch er wollte ihr auch nicht auf die Nase binden, dass es in gewisser Hinsicht mit ihr zu tun hatte. Eine persönlich Beleidigung hätte er sehr wahrscheinlich auch in besoffenem Zustand weggesteckt aber solche Ausdrücke. Diskrimination konnte er noch nie sonderlich ausstehen, schon gar nicht wenn es einen Freund betraf oder gar seine Freundin. Innerlich schüttelte er erneut den Kopf und hielt dem Blick von Hermine stand.

„Was heißt hier ja?" Ihre Arme steckten inzwischen in ihren Hüften. Ein Anblick den er zuletzt bei Mrs. Weasley erleben durfte.

Wortlos schnappte sich Jack ein Brot und eine Tasse Tee die vor ihm herschwebend mit ihm an Remus, Harry, Hagrid und den Zwillingen vorbei in Richtung Garten verschwanden. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust sich mit ihr zu streiten. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie recht hatte.

Jack lag noch nicht sehr lange auf dem Liegestuhl der Terrasse und bewunderte den Garten, als er zwei Arme um seinen Nacken spürte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen um die Berührung der sanften Haut zu genießen.

„Es tut mir leid," sprach die Stimme hinter ihm.

„Was tut dir leid? Das ich ein Idiot bin?" Seine Hand griff nach hinten und strich langsam durch das wellige Haar.

„Hagrid hat mir erzählt was passiert ist. Aber du musst doch nicht ausflippen weil ein paar Idioten dumme Sprüche ablassen." Inzwischen war Hermine auf seinen Schoß gesunken und kuschelte sich dicht an ihn.

„Ja ich weiß. Manchmal geht's einfach mit mir durch."

Seltsamerweise lächelte sie Jack nun an und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Remus hat recht. Du hättest dich mich Sirius prächtig verstanden. Jetzt mach dich aber fertig. In zwei Stunden läuten die Hochzeitsglocken."

„In Ordnung." Mit knackenden Knochen erhob sich Jack und renkte seinen Rücken ein. „Ich liebe dich Hermi."

„Ich dich auch. Aber wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst, verwandele ich dich in eine Wassersäule." Nach einem flüchtigen Kuss erhob Sie ihren Zauberstab. „Ich helfe jetzt Ginny noch in ihr Kleid zu kommen und ziehe mich auch um. Bis nachher."

Knapp eine Stunde später erschien Jack mit Harry und den anderen, angezogen und frisch verpackt im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Ein riesiger weißer Pavillon stand im Garten geschmückt mit weißen Lilien und kleinen Elfen die um den Pavillon ihre Kreise zogen. Ebenso verzierte Bänke waren neben einem roten Teppich auf den Pavillon ausgerichtet und boten Platz für mindestens zweihundert Personen. Harry nestelte mal wieder an seinem Anzug herum und richtete bestimmt zum fünften mal das Schwert an seiner Seite. Ein paar formelle Kleinigkeiten konnte ein Lord wohl nicht ablegen. Jack wusste inzwischen, dass sich Harry nicht viel aus seinem Status machte. Aber die Etikette musste gewahrt bleiben wenn man später in der Politik noch glaubwürdig herüberkommen wollte. Und an sich fand Jack diesen Aufzug ziemlich cool. Später würde er noch einige andere ‚Familienoberhäupter' kennen lernen aber das hatte wohl noch Zeit.

„Engster Familienkreis, was Harry?" Jack grinste ihm entgegen.

„Mhm, wurden wohl doch etwas mehr als ich dachte."

„Ach bevor ich es vergesse. Da hinten steht etwas. Mein Geschenk für euch zwei."

„Aber..."

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand unterbrach Jack Harry. „Ja ja, ich weiß, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen bla bla bla. Halt die Klappe Alter. Du weißt genau das englisches Bier beschissen schmeckt. Naja, spätestens wenn du das gute deutsche Weizenbier aus dem Fass da getrunken hast weißt du es."

„Danke." Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist echt ein feiner Kerl."

„Ja ich weiß, mit dieser Last muss ich wohl leben." Lachend folgte er den anderen zum Fuchsbau wo schon ziemlich viele Gäste und die Familie Weasley herum standen und jeder jeden begrüßen musste. Jack wurde nach der ganzen Begrüßungszeremonie von Professor McGonagall zu Seite genommen.

„Haben sie ihre Instrumente dabei, Mr.Orwood?"

„Jawoll. Liegen alle schon bereit."

„Sehr gut. An sich ist ja eine Band vorhanden aber wir wollten halt ein paar Lieder für das Brautpaar spielen. Wenn sie noch Ideen haben oder besondere Wünsche, sagen Sie einfach bescheid." So locker hatte er die alte Dame noch nie gesehen. Jack musste sich unbedingt ein rotes Kreuzchen in seinem mentalen Kalender machen.

„Alles klar," antwortete Jack. „Ich bin bereit, ich geh jetzt mal Hermine suchen."

Wie zu erwarten war, fand Jack seine Freundin im Inneren des Fuchsbaus. Ihm fielen seine Augen fast raus als er sie die Treppe herunter kommen sah. Ihr Haar war inzwischen Schwarz, die Wellen hatte sie allerdings beibehalten. Sie schlangen sich leicht um ihre Schultern die durch ihr rubinrotes Kleid noch frei lagen.

„Du siehst wahnsinnig aus, Süße." Er hatte sich bis heute nicht vorstellen können, dass Hermine noch besser hätte aussehen können als sie es normalerweise schon tat. Aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft und ihm stand der Mund offen.

„Danke," antwortete sie mit einem leichten Rosaton. „Du siehst auch hinreißend aus. Ich seh dich heute das erste mal in einem anständigem Anzug." Lächelnd gab sie Jack einen Kuss und hakte sich bei ihm in den angebotenen Arm ein. Er hatte heute den Anzug an, den er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Für einen Zaubererladen schien er schon fast ein wenig zu Muggelhaft. Ein weißer Anzug mit einem Hemd in dunklem Lila gehalten und passenden Schuhen. Den Umhang hatte er auf einer der Bänke abgelegt.

„Das schwarze Haar steht dir gut."

„Mhm, du hast mich auf die Idee gebracht. Nur Grün fand ich ein wenig unpassend."

„Tante Hermine, Jack." Eine freudige Stimme drang zu den beiden ans Ohr als sie aus der Tür verschwanden. Lucille war mit einem Satz an Jack hochgesprungen und drückte ihn und Hermine gleichzeitig in ihren kurzen Armen. Jack fand sie einfach zu süß. Bisher hatte er nicht sehr viel mit Kindern zu tun gehabt aber die kleine war ihm richtig ans Herz gewachsen.

„Bonjour, mon Cheri." Lächelnd blickten sich Hermine und Jack an und gingen weiter auf die Bänke zu.

„Ich muss jetzt los." Hermine hatte sich von ihm gelöst und schaute ihm nun in die Augen. „Ich bin doch Brautjungfer. Und in ein paar Minuten geht es los."

„Mhm, lass mich ruhig alleine. Von wegen Jungfer."

„Ich komme bald wieder", antwortete sie und schlug ihm sanft auf den Arm. Luci begann fröhlich zu kichern als Hermine ihm noch einen Kuss aufhauchte und nach vorne zum Pavillon verschwand.

„Hey Bill, ich hab hier was gefunden was dir gehört." Jack ging lachend auf Bill zu und wollte seine kleine Fracht loswerden die sich noch immer an ihn geklammert hatte.

„Darf ich bei Jack bleiben, Daddy?" Bei dem Blick der kleinen hätte wahrscheinlich kein Vater widersprechen können. So viel war für Jack sicher.

„Wenn du Jack nicht zur Last fällst," antwortete ihr Vater.

„Blödsinn. Luci ist ein kleiner Engel. Du hast wirklich Glück Bill."

„Mhm, ich weiß. Aber pass auf das Hermine nicht eifersüchtig wird." Bill zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand wieder an die Seite seiner Frau. Jack setzte sich währenddessen auf einen der wenigen freien Plätze neben Hagrid während er Luci neben sich sitzen ließ. Eigentlich hasste Jack solche Veranstaltungen aber es gab Momente in denen man nicht drumrum kam. Dumbledore stand oben im Pavillon und blickte in die Menge. Vor ihm stand Harry und daneben ein wenig Abseits Ron. Die Blicke der Anwesenden, die nun sämtliche Plätze der Bänke einnahmen, ertönte die übliche Einzugsmusik in ein wenig abgewandelter Variation. Hermine und noch eine weitere Brautjungfer liefen den Gang zwischen den beiden Bankreihen auf dem roten Teppich entlang, dicht gefolgt von Ginny. Jack hatte zwar keine Ahnung von Kleidern oder sonstigem Kram in der Richtung, aber das Hochzeitskleid sah ziemlich aufwendig aus und hob ihre ziemlich hübsche Figur hervor. Mr. Weasley führte, wie es sich gehörte seine Tochter und übergab sie am Pavillon an Harry. Auch der weitere Verlauf der Hochzeit blieb eigentlich in den Bahnen die Jack erwartete. Genügend Filme und Bücher hatten ihn auf solche Zeremonien vorbereitet und auch bei den Zauberern verlief die ganze Aktion wie bei den Muggeln.

Erst als sich die beiden die Ringe ansteckten wunderte sich Jack ein bisschen. Ein helles rotes Licht ging von den Händen aus und verhüllte Ginny und Harry die sich gerade an den Händen hielten. Das Licht breitete sich rasend schnell aus und überströmte alle Anwesenden in einem dicken Nexus. Jack spürte ein eigenartiges Gefühl als er von dem Licht durchströmt wurde. Es war nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil, aber doch irgendwie seltsam. Neben Hagrid schluchzte auch Mrs. Weasley in ihr Taschentuch als sich das Brautpaar schlussendlich Küsste. Allerdings hatte Jack hier neben Hagrid sehr viel mehr Angst in der Flut aus Tränen zu versinken als er es vielleicht vorne bei Ginnys Mutter gehabt hätte. Schon alleine das gigantische Taschentuch konnte einem Angst einjagen.

Das Essen würde erst am Mittag serviert werden weshalb er auch sofort von McGonagall zu sich gerufen wurde. Die Show konnte beginnen. Das Brautpaar sollte den Tanz eröffnen und für Jack hieß das wohl ein wenig Musik zu machen. Jetzt war er wieder in seinem Element. Zwar spielte er diese leichten Töne meist für sich selbst im Stillen aber Publikum hatte ihn bisher auch nicht sonderlich gestört. Neben Hagrid, der eine kleine Thin Whistle spielte durfte Jack die Bekanntschaft eines jungen Iren machen. Ein alter Schulfreund von Harry, der sich als Seamus Finnigin vorstellte und eine Mundharmonika sowie ein Banjo in der Hand hielt.

Professor McGonagall griff, zu Jacks Überraschung nach einem Dudelsack, erst jetzt bemerkte er das seine Kollegin in einem Kilt steckte. Aber zu seiner Entschuldigung muss gesagt werden, dass sie auch sonst in zu ihrem Alter passenden Wickelröcken zu erscheinen pflegte. Ein dumpfer, tiefer Ton erklang als sie leise die Töne eines alten schottischen Hochzeitsliedes anstimmte und die anderen mit einstimmten. Jack spielte momentan seine Geige die noch bis eben vor ihm schwebte als er seine Gitarre noch festhielt. Das Lied verklang schon langsam als der Rhythmus ein wenig schneller wurde. Jack konnte sich dem Tempo des bekannten irischen Volkstanzes leicht anpassen. Beim Ausklang des Liedes musste sich die kleine Combo noch ein wenig absprechen da jetzt eine Gesangsstimme gefordert war. Allerdings klärte sich das Problem schnell da Jack von den anderen überrumpelt wurde, von denen niemand das Bedürfnis hatte seine Stimme vor versammelter Mannschaft ertönen zu lassen. Zu seinem Glück wurde Jack erstens nicht schnell rot und hatte zum zweiten auch schon ein wenig Erfahrung in der Richtung sammeln dürfen. Sie wollten noch zwei Lieder spielen um danach der Band wieder die Möglichkeit zu erteilen ihren Job zu erfüllen. So spielten sie eine ziemlich schwungvolle Versionen von ‚Star of the County Down', ein wundervolles Liebeslied wie Jack fand und ‚Mountain Dew', was eher in die Kategorie _Trink bis zum Umfallen _passen würde. Aber das Publikum war begeistert und Tanzte bis zum Schluss als die Musik verklang und der Rest der Gruppe im Pavillon ihre Instrumente verstaute. Doch war Jack eigentlich gerade viel zu sehr dabei und hatte gar keine wirkliche Lust aufzuhören. Daraus lernt man vor allem, dass man einen Musiker nicht unbedacht an sein Instrument lassen darf.

Jack räusperte sich noch einmal bevor er wieder in das kleine magische Mikrofon sprach. „So Leute. Wir haben euch jetzt glaube ich genug genervt. Wir gratulieren dem glücklichen Paar und lassen jetzt mal die eigentliche Band ran." Mit einem Wink seiner Hand verstauten sich auch seine Instrumente wieder in einer Ecke und machten den Musikern platz.

Wortlos stand Jack auf, nachdem ihn McGonagall zu sich gewunken hatte. „Das war wundervoll Mr. Orwood. Wo haben sie so spielen gelernt?"

„Bücher," war seine schlichte Antwort.

„Bücher?" Die Professorin sah ein wenig irritiert aus.

„Ja, Bücher und liebe zur Musik. Das reicht eigentlich. Aber sie spielen Dudelsack? Nehmen sie noch Schüler an?"

„Ich bin Schottin, natürlich spiele ich Dudelsack. Ich habe noch niemanden in der Hinsicht unterrichtet. Aber ich denke bei Ihnen kann ich eine Ausnahme machen. Sie scheinen die Musik ernst zu nehmen."

„Ich werde sie darauf ansprechen Professor." Mit einem freundlichen Nicken drehte er sich um und ging auf das junge Brautpaar zu.

„Meinen Glückwunsch ihr zwei." Freundschaftlich klopfte er Harry auf die Schulter und reichte Ginny die Hand. Doch wurde er von beiden herzlich umarmt.

„Das waren schöne Lieder Jack," lächelte ihn Ginny an.

„Bedankt euch bei McGonagall, die hat das alles geplant und arrangiert." Als Jack den unverkennbaren Duft von Sandelholz in seiner Nase spürte drehte er sich verwundert um und fand sich in den Armen von Hermine wieder.

„Das war wundervoll," hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und Jack konnte deutlich sehen das ihre Augen noch ein wenig feucht waren. Eigentlich hatte er immer geglaubt die Hochzeitsszenen in den ganzen Schnulzen wären zu übertrieben in denen sich alle Frauen ausheulen aber scheinbar hatte er sich auch in der Hinsicht geirrt.

„Komm, ich möchte dir meine Eltern vorstellen." Hermine nahm ihn am Arm aber Jack versuchte irgendwie stehen zu bleiben als er sie entgeistert anschaute.

„I-Ich muss noch mal schnell aufs Klo und dann, dann wollte ich noch Mrs. Weasley helfen, Hermine."

„Du hast doch wohl keine Angst vor meinen Eltern?"

Jack trat ein wenig unbeholfen auf dem Boden herum und versuchte sie nicht direkt anzusehen. „Naja, ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß gar nicht was die von mir erwarten und so."

„Sag mal hast du noch nie die Eltern einer Freundin kennen gelernt?"

„Äh nein."

„Du hattest doch schon mal eine Freundin oder?" hakte Hermine noch etwas nach.

„Jain. Ich hatte schon ein paar Freundinnen. Aber nie für wirklich lange." Er konnte ihr jetzt ja kaum erzählen, dass er in den letzten acht Jahren eigentlich nur kurze Bettgeschichten hatte. Das wäre nun wirklich unpassend gewesen. „Weißt du Hermine. Ich war bisher eigentlich noch nie wirklich verliebt, dass sich so eine Vorstellung gelohnt hätte." Ja, dass war wohl die diplomatischste Antwort die ihm auf die schnelle einfallen konnte.

„Du warst noch nie verliebt?"

Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Das ist das erste mal," nuschelte er in sich hinein.

„Das ist süß Jack." Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss und grinste zu ihm auf. „Jetzt komm. Du musst es sowieso hinter dich bringen."

„Aber was ist wenn sie mich nicht leiden können? Ich meine, was hab ich ihrer Tochter zu bieten? Kein Geld, einen Dämon in mir und einen Haufen Probleme die mich ins Grab bringen könnten."

„Ach jetzt hör auf. Sie werden dich lieben, genau so wie ich dich liebe."

„Wenn du meinst." Nachgiebig trottete er hinter Hermine her. Ein paar Strähnen flatterten im Wind an seinen Wangen vorbei. Die restlichen Haare hielten sich gerade so in einem nicht sehr langem Zopf fest. Doch das Treffen mit ihren Eltern verlief besser als er sich es ausgemahlt hatte. Jack konnte natürlich nicht erwarten, dass sie ihm gleich um den Hals fallen würden aber sie akzeptierten ihn und wahren überaus freundlich. Sie freuten sich sichtlich für ihre Tochter.

Auch der Rest des Tages ging vergnüglich von statten. Die Hochzeit war nicht nur für das frische Brautpaar ein schöner Tag geworden sondern auch für alle anderen. Vor allem da die Presse scheinbar keinen Wind bekommen hatte.

Nach dem Kaffe war der Tanz endgültig eröffnet worden und Jack war sichtlich erleichtert, dass es nichts von diesem klassischen Gedöns an sich hatte vor dem er schon ein bisschen Angst hatte. Außerdem merkte man durch Hermine an seiner Seite kaum, dass er Probleme mit dem Tanzen hatte.

„Dürfte ich wohl abklatschen?" hörte er Harrys Stimme hinter sich als sie sich über die Tanzfläche bewegten.

Jack schaute zu Hermine und zuckte mit den Schulter. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast Süße." Doch Hermine schüttelte nur lächelnd mit dem Kopf. So wandte sich Jack von ihr ab und nahm Harry in den Arm und wollte gerade weiter tanzen als ihm der ziemlich perplexe Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers auffiel. Die beiden Frauen hinter ihm schauten einfach nur dumm aus der Wäsche.

„Ach so, du wolltest mich gar nicht?" Mit den Worten tauschte Jack gespielt beleidigt zurück und freute sich auf das Abendessen das langsam aufgetischt wurde. Das Buffet war ziemlich umfangreich. Auf jeden Fall konnte sich Jack nicht über eine Mangelnde Auswahl beschweren. Vor allem waren die meisten Gäste begeistert über die Abwechslung die ihnen das frisch importierte deutsche Bier bescherte. Mr. Weasley war kaum ansprechbar seit er endlich von Jack eingewiesen wurde und selber zapfen durfte. Seine Begeisterung konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen. Permanentes Zapfen bedeutete, dass auch wirklich jeder gezwungen war zu trinken.

Ein klingendes Glas ließ am Ende des Abendessens alle Gespräche verstummen. Harry und Ginny hatten sich erhoben und lächelten in die Runde.

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr alle gekommen seid um den schönsten Tag in meinem, nein in unserem Leben, mit uns zu feiern." Ein Applaus unterbrach kurzzeitig Harrys Ansprache der nach Ginnys Hand griff. „Ich bin stolz in eine solch wunderbare Familie aufgenommen zu werden. Trotzdem müssen Ginny und ich euch noch etwas sagen und hoffen das es Molly und Arthur nicht zu sehr schockt, dass wir sie älter machen als sie es eigentlich sind. Ähm, ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es eigentlich sagen soll deshalb sag ich es gerade wie es ist. Wir müssen euch leider mitteilen, dass ihr mal wieder Großeltern werdet." Nach kurzem Schweigen jubelten die Leute um sie herum wieder los. Mrs. Weasley hatte mal wieder ihr Taschentuch ausgepackt, dass inzwischen jedoch nicht mehr wirklich nützlich war bevor der wiederholte Glückwunschsstrom von vorne begann.

Den Abschluss des Abends sollte das Feuerwerk bilden, dass die Zwillinge gesponsert haben. Bisher schienen sie noch nie eine Enttäuschung in der Richtung geliefert zu haben.

„Jack, du bist doch Feuerresistent, nicht war?" fragte George als das Feuerwerk schon in vollem Gange war. Hermine, die an ihn gelehnt mit ihm das Schauspiel am Himmel verfolgte sah genau wie Jack verwirrt zu den beiden herüber.

„Kommt drauf an was ihr beiden euch wieder ausgedacht habt."

„Och, nichts tragisches," grinste ihn Fred an und nahm ihn am Arm.

„Was habt ihr vor?" flüsterte Hermine George zu bevor er auch wieder verschwinden konnte.

„Nur eine kleine Rache für den Französisch unterricht," beruhigte sie Fred.

„Und den Feuerkäfig heut morgen," ergänzte George grinsend.

Die beiden führten Jack zu ihren Apparaturen und befestigten mehrer kleine Päckchen an Jack der sichtlich verwirrt aussah. Die ganze Sache kam ihm nun nicht mehr so ganz koscher vor.

„Wartet mal. Ich bin doch kein Feuerwerkskörper." Jack versuchte immer wieder die kleinen Päckchen von sich zu reißen während die Menge um sie herum belustigt dem Treiben und dem Feuerwerk zusahen. Doch inzwischen war Jack schon auf eine kleine Plattform befördert worden. Die Päckchen ließen sich allerdings nicht mehr von seinem Körper entfernen.

„Was soll der Scheiß?" fragte Jack noch und versuchte nach den beiden zu greifen. Doch in dem Moment merkte er wie seine Füße den sicheren Halt des Bodens verloren und er ein paar Meter in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Die kleinen Päckchen an seinem Körper fingen sofort Feuer und explodierten in allen möglichen bunten Farben und Formen. Doch der Spruch ‚runter kommen sie alle' schien ihn irgendwie außer acht zu lassen. In der Luft hängend spürte er wie die feurigen Explosionen ihn durchkitzelten und ihn in einem hellen Licht erstrahlen ließen. Jack dachte nicht lange nach, zuckte mit den Schultern und stand augenblicklich in Flammen. Das Feuer presste sich wohltuend aus seiner Haut und schlängelte sich seinen gesamten Körper entlang. Ein befreiendes Gefühl, dass wohl niemand vollends nachvollziehen konnte. Er merkte wie die Menge am Boden teilweise erschrocken zusammenzuckte da die bunten Explosionen nicht nachließen und rasend schnell eine menschliche Fackel hervorgebracht hatte. Gerade als er bemerkte wie sich das letzte Päckchen auflöste begann sich Jack immer schneller zu drehen. Zwar konnte er sich nicht selbst beobachten aber er spürte wie er zu einem Feuerrad mutierte das sich schnell in der Luft drehte. _Wenn ich die beiden erwische,_ dachte er sich während ihm langsam schwindlig durch die immer mehr zunehmende Rotation wurde.

Ein kitzeln an seiner Nase weckte Jack als er zwei weiche Lippen auf seinen Spürte. Der Morgen war angebrochen und Hermine hatte scheinbar schon das Frühstück vorbereitet. Nach dem Feuerwerk am gestrigen Abend haben sich die beiden schon bald auf den Weg gemacht. Genau wie die meisten anderen Gäste auch. Jack hatte die Zwillinge noch mit kleinen Feuerbällen über den Hof gejagt bis ihn Hermine lachend zu sich gezogen hatte. Im nachhinein empfand er die ganze Aktion ja selbst als ziemlich witzig. Harry wollte die Hochzeitsnacht mit Ginny in ihrem neuen Haus verbringen. Ob ihm die Überraschung gelungen war, würden sie allerdings erst in einer Woche erfahren. Direkt am nächsten Morgen wollten sie ihre Flitterwochen antreten und hatten sich deshalb schon am Abend von allen verabschiedet. Sie mussten eigentlich schon in Cuba sein. Jack freute sich schon sie bald wieder zu sehen, besonders da er Harry beauftragt hatte ihm eine extra große Kiste Zigarren mitzubringen.

„Mhm, morgen Schatz. Weckst du mich jetzt jeden Morgen so?"

Hermine lächelte in das noch ziemlich verschlafene Gesicht. „Ich glaube das wird nicht so einfach. In einer Woche beginnt die Schule. Und wir haben kein gemeinsames Zimmer." Mit diesem Satz hatte sie Jack nun vollends aus dem Restschlaf gerissen. Daran hatte er ja noch gar nicht gedacht.

„Misst. Was mache ich denn dann? Meinst du ich kann inzwischen noch ohne dich einschlafen?"

„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen. Vertrau mir."

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett. Er hatte nicht bemerkt wie spät es war und sie erwarteten auch noch Luci. Ihre Eltern haben sie gebeten auf sie acht zu geben da sie den ganzen Tag unterwegs sind. Und Jack freute sich eigentlich genau so wie die Kleine gestern Abend. So wurde der Tag auch ziemlich lustig. Hermine und Jack nahmen sie mit in ein Schwimmbad in London und mussten bestimmt fünfzig mal in die Wasserrutsche. Aber Jack hatte seinen Spaß und konnte so alle bescheuerten Gedanken über seine kleinen Probleme in den Hinterkopf verbannen. Dennoch hatte er sich fest vorgenommen sich morgen intensiv mit der Suche nach diesem ominösen Reich zu beschäftigen. Schließlich musste er dieses Artefakt finden, dass seine Kräfte vollends unter Kontrolle bringen würde. Zu allem Überfluss würde die Schule schon in einer Woche beginnen und wer weiß wie gut er sich von dort verdrücken konnte um auf die Suche zu gehen.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Heimweg als Jack ein wenig flau im Magen wurde. Gegessen hatten sie genug also konnte es wohl kaum daran liegen. Die Sonne brach nur stellenweise durch die Ansammlung der Wolken am Himmel so fiel der Schatten der kurzzeitig über den Boden huschte nicht wirklich auf. Kritisch schaute er sich um doch konnte er nichts wirklich verdächtiges entdecken. Es waren keine Nervbacken in schwarzen Roben auszumachen und auch sonst schien hier nichts verdächtiges vorzugehen. Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Jack, er hätte den fettigen blonden Haarschopf dieses Malfoy Typen gesehen. Aber das war wahrscheinlich auch nur Einbildung. In letzter Zeit sah er häufiger Gestalten die nicht da waren. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung überhaupt nicht von Hirngespinsten verfolgt zu werden. Und wieder wurde er von ihnen verfolgt. Sie liefen gerade den Parliament Square entlang als er meinte eine dunkle Gestalt in der Menge wahrzunehmen. Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf. Heute Abend war noch ein Ordenstreffen. Vielleicht hatten die anderen schon irgendwelche Informationen sammeln können.

Die Uhr des Big Ben schlug vier Uhr Nachmittags als Jack einen kleinen Druck in seiner rechten Hand bemerkte. Luci hing an seiner linken Fest so schaute er verwundert auf die andere Seite doch es war niemand auszumachen. Allerdings befand sich in seiner Hand nun ein kleines, zerknülltes Stück Papier. Verwirrt blickte sich Jack noch einmal um bevor er stehen blieb und den Papierfetzen entfaltete.

_Jack, es tut mir leid. Ich habe es eben erst herausgefunden. Bringt euch in Sicherheit._

_Bob_

Verwirrt blickten Luci und Hermine zu ihm auf. Sein Magen schlug Saltos. Die Straße war zu dieser Zeit belebt wie eh und je. Er hatte Hermine und Lucille dabei und die Menge füllte sich immer dichter mit dunkel gekleideten Gestalten. Angst stieg ihm ins Gesicht, was Hermine deutlich spüren konnte.

„Jack, was stand auf diesem Zettel?" versuchte sie ihn wieder in das hier und jetzt zu zerren. Die Bewegungen um ihn herum wurden langsam nervöser und rannten zum Teil verängstigt über die Straße. Erst jetzt drangen die panischen Schreie an sein Ohr bis er erkannte was da aus den Lüften auf sie zuflog.

„IN DECKUNG," schrie er bevor er gerade noch rechtzeitig die beiden mit einem Wink seiner Hand über die Straße in Sicherheit schleudern konnte. Sekunden später wurde Jack von einem Feuerstrahl von den Füßen gerissen der sich gewaschen hatte. Ruckartig riss es ihn vom Boden und er schlug mit einem knall gegen eine Wand fünf Meter hinter ihm. Er konnte den Putz auf seine Lederjacke bröckeln spüren als er wieder die immer noch hallenden Schreie wahrnehmen konnte.

_Ha, ich weiß das ich fies bin.. Also habt ihr genug Zeit euch über das Kapitel auszulassen. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt die Chance war. Auf das letzte Chap gabs über 40 Hits und nur ein einziger Kommi. Ich verzweifle hier noch. Was mach ich denn falsch?? Also bis bald und viele liebe Grüße von eurem Shag_

_Ach ja ne die Antwort an den dunklen Dumbledore:_

_Ferien? Frechheit. Will auch in den Urlaub. Aber ne Moment...geht's ja im Herbst hin  Das dir der Balermann gefällt war mir klar. Aber für einen Tag kann das schon eine feine Sache sein denke ich. Und Harry willst du wirklich singen hören??? Na ich weiß ja nicht. Und Hagrid...ich hab mich seit dem ersten Film gefragt wie der wohl in Hawai Kluft aussieht..._

_Aber ich danke dir für dein Lob und hoffe du killst mich nicht verbal für diesen Cliff. Aber was die andern können, kann ich schon lange _


	29. Catena Phlegeton

**29. Catena Phlegethon**

_Tut mir leid, wurd spät. Gingbei mir leider drunter und drüber...das nächste Chap dauert nicht so lange. Großes Cowboyehrenwort _

_In der letzten Folge hat der werte Erlöser einige Frauenherzen gebrochen und sich unter den allseits bekannten Pantoffel begeben. Und dann wars auch schon aus mit der Ruhe als irgendwer in London versuchte Bratmuggel zu servieren. Und nun mal schauen wies so weiter geht, was? Viel Spaß wünsch ich euch beim lesen, ich hatte ihn beim schreiben..._

Sich schüttelnd stieg Jack langsam auf die Beine. Der Putz der Wand hinter ihm bröckelte langsam von ihm herab. Erst jetzt realisierte er richtig was passiert war. Vor dem Parlamentsgebäude tobte ein kleiner Krieg. Das Symbol der Chaoslegionen prankte an dem inzwischen Wolkenübersäten Himmel. Menschen in dunklen Roben standen auf der ganzen Straße verstreut, jagten Menschen, Zerstörten Geschäfte und kämpften mit Auroren die aus allen Ecken zu apparieren schienen. Als sich Jack hastig umschaute erkannte er ein bekanntes Gesicht neben dem seinen und eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Mr. Orwood. Was hat das hier alles zu bedeuten?" fragte der Minister hastig mit erhobenem Zauberstab."

„Ich weiß es nicht," versuchte er ihm durch die lautstarken Schreie hindurch zu brüllen. „In Deckung ," konnte er noch rufen bevor er Scrimgeour mit einem Griff zu sich auf den Boden riss. Reflexartig hatte er sich und den Minister mit schützenden Flammen aus seinem inneren eingedeckt. Er hatte den Drachen wieder erst in letzter Sekunde bemerkt. Die Auroren, die schützend um den Minister standen schienen genau so überrascht. Einer stand inzwischen in Flammen und schrie panisch auf. Jack konnte gerade noch die abblätternde Haut und seinen verkrampften Körper wahrnehmen als er rauchend auf dem Boden zusammensackte.

„Sie...Sie...haben mir das leben gerettet," sprach Scrimgeour als das Schutzschild durch Jack um ihn herum nachließ.

„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt ich bin auf ihrer Seite."

„Was haben Sie da gemacht und wo kommen die ganzen Drachen und Todesser her?" Der Mann war immer noch ein wenig verwirrt als ihm Jack wieder auf die Beine half. Bedrückt blickte er auf den verbrannten Leib am Boden hinab.

„Ich weiß es nicht aber ich finde es heraus." Seine größte Sorge in dem Augenblick war allerdings Hermine und Luci. Seit er von dem Feuerschwall überrascht wurde hatte er sie aus dem Blickfeld verloren. Nach kurzem Suchen entdeckte er die beiden allerdings hinter einer der schwarzen Mülltonnen am Straßenrand. Hermine war schützend über das Mädchen gebeugt und beobachtete ihre Umgebung mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

„Ein Glück," hörte er Hermine aufstöhnen. „Geht es dir gut Jack?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend," keuchte Jack etwas außer Atem. „Hör zu. Bring Luci in Sicherheit. Es sind soweit ich es sehen konnte fünf Drachen in der Luft. Sie werden von diesen Pfeifen gelenkt. Hier auf dem Boden sind es ungefähr hundert."

Hermine nickte ihm zu. „Pass auf dich auf. Ich komme gleich wieder."

„Sag den anderen Bescheid." Gerade als Hermine ihren Zauberstab in die Luft zur Disapparation erhob, hörte Jack hinter sich einen lauten Knall und registrierte einen Lichtblitz der an ihm vorbei schoss. Lucis Augen verdrehten sich bevor sich ihr Griff um Hermines Hand löste und sie leblos auf dem Asphalt zusammen sackte. Die Stimmen um Jack herum verstummten. Auf jeden Fall in seinen Ohren. Ein Gefühl wie ein Messer das ihm ins Herz gestochen wurde und langsam gedreht wurde machte sich in ihm breit.

„NEIN." Sogar sein eigener Aufschrei war für ihn nicht wirklich wahrnehmbar. Für den Augenblick verlor alles um ihn herum an Bedeutung. Über Lucille gebeugt hielt er ihren Kopf im Arm und starrte in ihre bewegungslosen Augen. Fassungslosigkeit machte sich breit. Tränen zu vergießen, dazu war er irgendwie nicht mehr fähig. Er spürte die Trauer deutlich doch wurde sie unterdrückt durch Wut und Hass. Hass auf die dunkle Gestalt die hinter ihm in schallendes Gelächter verfiel. Er kannte dieses Gesicht. Er war einer der Personen die er schon in dem Kerker kennen gelernt hatte als man die Versuche an ihm durch führte. Malfoys Gesicht schaute herablassend auf das junge Mädchen herab, dass er gerade nieder gestreckt hatte.

Hermine kniete neben ihm und starrte wie betäubt zwischen Jack und Luci hin und her. Scheinbar erkannte sie was in Jack vorging da sie ihn an der Schulter festhielt und nun direkt seinen Blick suchte. Es lag nichts mehr von der Wärme und Liebe darin in das sie sich so verliebt hatte. Seine Augen waren ausgefüllt mit purem Hass. Das Feuer das nun von seinem Kopf ausging spiegelte sich in ihren Pupillen wieder. Das war eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Die Gefühle die er die letzten Wochen hatte verdrängen wollen, haben mit einem kurzen Ruck ihren Weg nach außen gefunden. Explosionsartig strömten sie in einem Schwall aus Flammen um seine Hände und seinen Kopf. Hermine schüttelte langsam, fast ängstlich ihren Kopf.

„Heute wird Blut fließen," hörte sich Jack selber sagen.

„Mach keine Dummheiten, hörst du?" flüsterte ihm Hermine zu.

„NEIN," schrie er hinaus. „Ich habe diesen Krieg nicht angefangen aber wenn sie es nicht anders wollen, werde ich ihnen Zeigen wie die Hölle auf Erden aussieht." Mit diesen Worten war Jack auch schon wieder auf den Beinen und starrte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf den immer noch lachenden Mann im Hintergrund. Die Menschen flüchteten sich noch immer panisch über die Straßen. Die Polizei hatte kaum eine Chance etwas auszurichten. Zu groß war das Chaos das die Legionen hier anrichteten. Sirenen vermischten sich mit Schreien und Explosionen. Am Big Ben hatte sich inzwischen einer der Drachen festgeklammert und gab schrille Laute von sich.

Der Mann schien Jacks Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn bemerkt zu haben. Schnell drehte er sich um und rannte durch die Menschenmasse über die Straße. Sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm während er achtlose Passanten über den Haufen rannte.

_Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das die Haut verbrennt  
Ich werf ein Licht  
in mein Gesicht  
Ein heisser Schrei  
Feuer frei!_

Jack zögerte keine Sekunde um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Lichtblitze in den verschiedensten Farben verfehlten nur knapp seinen Körper und brannten teilweise Löcher in den Asphalt unter ihm. Sein Kopf war noch immer hell erleuchtet durch das Meer aus Flammen, dass nicht mehr zu fließen aufhören wollte. Die fassungslosen Muggel die ihm nach starrten interessierten ihn momentan kein Stück. Rache war das einzige was sich noch dort befand wo bis vor einer halben Stunde sein Herz gesessen hatte. Gleißende Feuerbälle gingen von seinen Händen aus und verfolgten den flüchtenden Schwarzmagier.

_Bang Bang_

_Feuer Frei_

Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er einen LKW der Polizei der sich seinen Weg mit ziemlich hoher Geschwindigkeit über die Straße suchte. Die Passanten schien er dabei nicht zu bemerken die eben wie festgewurzelt neben ihm standen und ihre Blicke von dem Feuer um ihn herum nicht abwenden konnten. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand erhob sich der Wagen von der Straße und flog in hohem Bogen über ihre Köpfe auf eine freie Stelle auf der anderen Seite neben ihm. Die Räder des Fahrzeugs krachten geräuschvoll auseinander während das Metall ächzte und nachgab.

Der Mann den er verfolgte flüchtete sich währenddessen durch eine massive Tür am Fuße des Parlamentsgebäudes wo sich inzwischen ein Team von Polizisten versammelt hatte. Die Feuerbälle die Jack nach ihm schleuderte verrauchten kurz hinter seinem Opfer ohne ihn zu treffen. Allerdings entzündeten sich zwei weitere seiner dunklen Kumpanen die auf Jack zugestürmt kamen und laut aufschrieen. Sie hatten es nicht anders verdient, dachte sich Jack der beobachtet hatte wie sie kurz vorher einen Auroren mit einem Todesfluch niederstreckten.

_Geadelt ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das in Lust verbrennt  
ein Funkenstoss  
in ihren Schoss  
ein heisser Schrei  
Feuer frei!_

Ohne weiter auf die Passanten zu achten nahm er die Verfolgung wieder auf. Die Polizei am Eingang hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem SWAT Team, dass Jack noch gut aus einem Film in Erinnerung war. Mit erhobenen Waffen zielten sie genau auf den sich nähernden Jack. Mit einer Handbewegung verbogen sich die Läufe ihrer Shotguns, mit einer weiteren Bewegung flogen allesamt rückwärts durch die Luft. Das Krachen von Knochen ging im allgemeinen Lärm allerdings unter.

Durch die geöffnete Tür konnte Jack gerade noch sehen wie das schwarze Ende eines Umhangs eine Treppe hinauf verschwand. Kalter Stein säumte den Gang hinauf der nur durch kleine Fenster und gelegentlich flackernde Lampen beleuchtet war. Die Stufen zogen sich ins unendliche. Sein Weg führte ihn durch einige Korridore in denen tote Wachmänner und herausgerissene Türen auf dem Boden lagen. Von unten waren deutlich dumpfe Schritte auf dem Stein zu hören. Sie wurden verfolgt. Ob von Freund oder Feind konnte Jack nicht ausmachen. Es war ihm in diesem Moment auch relativ egal. Sein Ziel bewegte sich etwa hundert Meter vor ihm. Als er endlich die aus den Angeln gesprengte Tür am Ende der Treppe erreichte bremste er unter dem freien Himmel auf einem Turm ab. Der Mann stand an der Brüstung am Rande des Turmes und blickte ihn unter der Kapuze hervor an. Langsam schritt Jack auf ihn zu während er im Hintergrund seine Verfolger durch die Tür kommen hörte.

„Es ist aus Kleiner," hörte sich Jack selbst sagen als er näher auf die Gestalt zu ging.

„Das glaube ich kaum Mr. Orwood, schauen Sie sich lieber noch einmal um."

Blonde Strähnen hingen an den fahlen Wangen des jungen Mannes herab der ihn verächtlich anstarte. Vor dem Turm schwebte ein Drachen mit Schlägen seiner mächtigen Schwingen heran. Die rötlich grauen Schuppen schimmerten im Tageslicht und trugen eine Art Geschirr auf seinem Rücken worauf ein weiterer Robenträger saß. Hinter ihm standen zehn weitere dunkel gekleidete Männer die alle ihre Zauberstäbe in seine Richtung hielten. Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand wurden sie allesamt etwa einen Meter über dem Boden gegen die Wand gepresst. Röchelnd hielten sie ihre Kehlen fest und strampelten angestrengt mit den Füßen. Verzweifelt versuchten sie sich von dem unsichtbaren Würgegriff zu befreien.

„Jetzt, gehörst du mir, Malfoy." Die Flammen schlängelten sich energischer um sein wutverzerrtes Gesicht, das Keuchen im Hintergrund völlig missachtend.

Verachtend blickte Malfoy von der Brüstung hinab. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen trat er auf Jack zu und hieß seine Gefolgsleute mit einem Zeichen seiner Hand an ruhig zu bleiben. Als ob die eine Wahl gehabt hätten. Zuckend hingen diese an der Wand und ließen ihre Augen hervorquellen.

„Du willst es auf die Muggelvariante, nicht war?" zischte ihn der Blonde an. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich seinen Umhang von den Schultern fallen lassen und zu Boden geworfen. In abwehrender Kampfeshaltung stand er vor Jack und grinste ihn diabolisch an.

Darauf war Jack nun nicht vorbereitet. Dieser Typ wollte sich mit ihm schlagen. Jacks Herz raste ohne unterlass. Nicht aus Angst vor seinem Gegner obwohl er wusste, dass dieser mit miesen Tricks arbeitete. Nein, die Wut hatte sich während der gesamten Verfolgung auf diesen Turm intensiviert und erlangte nun ihren Höhepunkt. Langsam löste er den unsichtbaren Griff um die Kehlen der Männer hinter ihm. Mit einem rums sanken sie alle keuchend auf den harten Boden. Das Feuer um seinen Kopf erlosch während er seinen Nacken streckte der laut knackste.

„Keine Magie." Jacks Blick war nun starr auf die Augen seines Gegenübers gerichtet. Die Augen verraten dir mehr als jede andere Faser eines Menschen. Das rief sich Jack schon seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. Malfoy nickte ihm zu und verpasste Jack einen ersten unerwarteten Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Überrascht schüttelte sich Jack den Kopf und wischte etwas Blut von seiner Nase bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Gegner konzentrierte. Doch zu spät. Mit einer Drehung hatte er einen Tritt an seine Schulter verpasst bekommen der ihn auf ein Knie zusammensacken ließ. Das war wohl der berühmte Tropfen der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Mit einem Satz war Jack aus der Hocke aufgesprungen, machte eine Drehung in der Luft und verpasste Malfoy mit beiden Füßen je einen Tritt gegen seinen Kopf. Blut spritze auf die Fassade an der Brüstung als sein Kopf zur Seite schwingen wollte. Doch hielt ihn Jack an seinem Haarschopf fest. Mit seinem Knie traf er ihn ein weiteres mal auf die Nase. In dem Moment riss sich der Blonde los und rammte seinen Kopf in Jacks Bauch der daraufhin zurück stolperte.

„Du hattest deine Chance, Orwood. Du hättest dich uns anschließen sollen. Die Zeit des Chaos ist jetzt gekommen. Tüdelü." Mit einem Winken sprang Malfoy auf den Rücken des Drachen zu seinem Gefährten und rauschte mit ihm abwärts. Jack konnte nicht so schnell reagieren als er sein Ziel schon verfehlt hatte. Die feurigen Kugeln flogen in die Ferne und erloschen nach einiger Zeit. An der Brüstung angekommen konnte er die beiden noch in Richtung Boden fliegen sehen als er bemerkte, dass die Personen hinter ihm nicht mehr durch seinen Griff gefangen waren. Er hatte sie ja vor seinem Kampf befreit. Das Gefecht am Boden tobte immer noch und seine Verfolger näherten sich ihm vorsichtig als er das Geländer bestieg.

„Meint ihr ich lasse mich von euch fangen, ihr Wixer?" Mit einem Stoß knallten drei von ihnen wieder gegen die Wand im Hintergrund. „Ihr wisst wohl immer noch nicht mit wem ihr es zu tun habt, oder? Ich sterbe lieber als das ihr mich noch einmal erwischt." Mit einem letzten Blick in die Tiefe und einem Schwall aus Flammen seinen Feinden entgegen, drehte er sich und stürzte sich in die Tiefe.

_Gefahrlich ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
vom Feuer das den Geist verbrennt  
bang bang  
gefahrlich das gebrannte Kind  
mit Feuer das vom Leben trennt  
ein heisser Schrei  
bang bang  
Feuer frei!_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Ron, alles in Ordnung?" fragte eine ziemlich außer puste heraneilende Hermine.

„Ja, mein Gott. Kann man euch nie alleine lassen? Ich habe das von Luci gehört." Man konnte zwar ein wenig unterschwellige Trauer aus seiner Stimme heraushören aber sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb starr auf das Geschehen gerichtet. „Einige aus dem Orden sind noch irgendwo hier zerstreut am kämpfen."

„Weißt du wo Jack ist? Er ist ausgeflippt und abgehauen kurz bevor ich ins St. Mungos disappariert bin."

Ron gab keine Antwort von sich sondern deutete nur mit einem Finger auf die Spitze des Victoria Towers. Unscharf konnte man die Konturen eines Mannes sehen wo kurz vorher noch ein Drache sein Unwesen trieb. Das es sich bei dem Mann um Jack handelte war alleine durch das Feuer das ihn umgab sehr leicht zu erraten. Dichte Rauchsäulen stiegen aus einigen Gebäuden hervor und auch der Big Ben schien nicht verschont geblieben zu sein. Ein tiefes Loch saß nun dort wo einst eine der Uhren ihren Platz gehabt hatte.

Ron und Hermine hielten die Luft an als unter einem hell aufleuchtendem Feuerhagel der vermeintliche Jack in die Tiefe stürzte und scheinbar auf dem vorbeirauschendem Drachen landete. Ein weiterer kleiner Punkt fiel kurz darauf von eben diesem Drachen in die Tiefe und ruderte mit seinen Armen.

„Der ist völlig irre," keuchte Ron der gerade wieder einem Fluch ausgewichen war. Die Feuerwehr und die Polizei hatten alle Mühe die verbliebenen Schaulustigen aus der Szenerie zu verbannen. Doch die Chaoslegionen waren bis auf die in der Luft verschwunden. Nach und nach versammelten sie sich um die verbliebenen Mitglieder des Ordens. Abgesehen von Bill und den Zwillingen waren nur noch Lupin, Tonks und Aurora anwesend. Mehr konnte Hermine in ihrer kurzen Zeit im St. Mungos nicht mehr erreichen. Geschwitzt und völlig außer Atem ließen sich die anderen neben ihnen auf den Boden sinken.

„Ich hoffe Jack ist nichts passiert," meinte Hermine mit einem besorgten Blick in die Luft.

„Wo ist der eigentlich?" fragte nun Remus.

„Der versucht wohl gerade einen Drachen zu reiten," antwortete Ron und zeigte in die Luft. „Oder ist gerade abgestürzt," fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

„Was? Ist der völlig bescheuert?" Bill starrte ungläubig in die Luft. „Wie kommt der bloß auf solche Ideen?"

„Er war dabei als Luci getroffen wurde und ist ausgerastet"

In diesem Moment spürte Hermine ein leichtes Vibrieren in ihrer Tasche. Der kleine Spiegel schlug Alarm und eröffnete den Blick auf einen zwar nicht mehr brennenden dennoch stark mitgenommenen Jack.

„Hey Süße, hör zu. Ich versuche die Drachen von hier weg zu locken. Wir treffen uns im Hauptquartier."

„Warte. Was ist mit den Todessern?"

„Die sollen hoffen, dass sie schneller sind als ich." Mit diesen Worten war sein Bild auch schon wieder aus dem Spiegel verschwunden. Scrimgeour, der gerade hinter ihr angekommen war und ihr Gespräch mit angehört hatte, schaute sie ungläubig an.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ungebremst raste Jack, mit einem wahnsinnigem Blick und einem infernalischem Schrei auf das geflügelte Tier unter ihm zu. Gerade so konnte er noch mit einer Hand einen ledernen Gurt des Geschirrs zu fassen bekommen und sich daran hoch hiefen. Der Legionär auf dem Sattel schien viel zu perplex als das er hätte aufschreien können um seiner Angst die gebührende Geltung zu verschaffen. Die blanke Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben als er hastig nach seinem Zauberstab suchte und versuchte die Zügel des Drachen straff zu halten. Mit einem Satz hatte sich Jack nach oben geschwungen und den Mann aus seinem Sattel befördert. Seinen Abgang konnte er durch den Flugwind nicht mehr verfolgen. Es war erstaunlich wie leicht der Drache zu führen war. Er hörte wirklich auf jedes Kommando das von den Zügeln erzeugt wurde. Zielstrebig folgte er den vier weiteren Flugtieren die vor ihm in Formation zum Tiefflug ansetzten. Reflexartig griff Jack in die Tasche und sprach ein paar Worte in seinen Spiegel bevor er den anderen in die Tiefe folgte. Der Wind ließ seine Haare nach hinten flattern und zog an seiner Jacke. Die restlichen Mitglieder dieser teuflischen Legion schienen sich endgültig vom Geschehen unter ihnen zurück gezogen zu haben. Die einzigen Opfer welche die Feuer spuckenden Drachen nun noch erwischen konnten waren vereinzelte Passanten sowie Hilfskräfte der Muggel, der Magier und... _verdammt, _des Ordens. Hoffentlich waren sie in Sicherheit.

Immer näher kam der Boden und die vermeintlichen Opfer die Jack verfolgte. Fast hatte er den Eindruck Hermines Gesicht in einer Ecke am Platz zu entdecken. Direkt vor ihm war der Typ den er schon öfter getroffen hatte und als Malfoy kennen lernen durften. Sein Hass glühte wieder förmlich auf und ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf in form von vereinzelten Feuerbällen die ihm folgten. Blut tropfte von seiner Stirn. Vielleicht das Ergebnis der Explosion auf dem Turm? Jack wischte es beiseite und folgte unbeirrt den Drachen vor ihm. Er hatte die kleine Lucille getötet. Seine kleine Luci. Jack hatte sie nicht lange gekannt aber er hatte sich an sie gewöhnt. Ihre Fröhlichkeit, dieses unbekümmerte Wesen, dass sich ohne Vorurteile in seine Arme warf und ihm zeigte, dass er nicht das Monster war für das er sich manchmal hielt. Das Monster das gerade die Legionen des Chaos auf einem Drachen verfolgte mit dem einzigen Wunsch sie bezahlen zu lassen. Bezahlen für all das was sie ihm angetan hatten. Das Monster, dass gerade bestimmt zwanzig von den Schwarzmagiern kaltblütig ermordet hatte. Ob er das jemals verarbeiten würde könnte nur die Zeit bezeugen. Sie war noch ein Kind, hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Neben Hermine hatte ihn in letzter Zeit niemand so verstanden wie sie es tat, trotz ihres jungen Alters. Frei von allen Lastern und schlechten Gedanken die ihn wahrscheinlich sofort abgestoßen hätten. Sie wollte nur lachend auf seinem Arm sitzen. Für diese Tat mussten sie einfach bezahlen. Nicht durch Azkaban, nicht durch eine billige Bestrafung durch das Ministerium. Nein, sie mussten bezahlen.

Während dem Sturzflug hinterließen sie eine Spur der flammenden Verwüstung. Menschen schrieen auf und rannten panisch in alle Richtungen davon, bevor die Reiter vor ihm bemerkten das der letzte Drachen keinen ihrer Soldaten auf dem Rücken trug. Zielstrebig flogen sie in Richtung Norden, dicht gefolgt von Jack. Das Geräusch der näher kommenden Rotorblätter war durch den Wind in seinen Ohren kaum wahrzunehmen. Zwei Hubschrauber haben sich an ihre Fersen geheftet und verfolgten die Reiter auf ihren Drachen. Jack versuchte sich vorzustellen was im Kopf der Muggel wohl bei diesem Anblick vorging oder ob sie wussten auf was sie sich da einließen. Die Geschütze hingegen die auf sie feuerten waren allerdings nicht zu überhören. Direkt vor Jack erwischte es einen Schwarzmagier der mit durchlöcherter Brust von seinem Sattel in die Tiefe fiel. Lichtblitze durchzuckten die Abenddämmerung, Patronen zischten durch die Luft und hinterließen nur ein Rattern das von den beiden Hubschraubern ausging. Jack musste seine Zügel straff ziehen um weiter in die Luft aufzusteigen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er einem der herannahenden Drachen ausweichen der zielstrebig auf einen Helikopter zuflog und ihn in einem Schwall aus Feuer untergehen ließ. Er explodierte mit einem lauten Knall, von den Insassen blieb dabei nicht viel übrig. Die Trümmerteile schossen in alle Richtungen wobei eine Metallplatte Jacks Arm traf. Blut drang durch den Riss seines Ärmels und färbte sein Shirt etwas dunkler als es ohnehin schon war. Kurz hielt er sich den Arm bis er bemerkte, dass die übrigen Legionäre die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Die Trümmer des Hubschraubers erwischten den zweiten wonach beide unter ihm auf verschiedenen Gebäuden der Stadt einschlugen. Sie hatten einen Vorort erreicht und die Chance die Verfolgung aufrecht zu erhalten erschien Jack relativ gering. Es blieb ihm jetzt nichts mehr anderes übrig als seinen fliegenden Untersatz schnellst möglich los zu werden. So steuerte er auf den Stadtrand zu wo sich ein kleines Waldgebiet auftat. Zwar kein idealer Ort einen Drachen zu verstecken aber um die Existenz geheim zu halten, dafür dürfte es inzwischen wirklich zu spät sein.

Am Boden angekommen starrte Jack noch einmal in die Augen des riesigen Tieres. Wie zwei riesige schwarze Teller stierten sie auf ihn herab. Man hätte sich darin verlieren können. Jack öffnete noch schnell das Geschirr das am Bauch befestigt war bevor sein großer Begleiter mit einem Flügelschlag in die Luft entschwand. Was hatte er nur geschafft. Sämtliche Knochen taten ihm weh. Besonders sein rechtes Bein schien er bei seinem Sturz vom Turm verknackst zu haben. Wie konnte er nur auf so eine bekloppte Idee kommen. Vom Victoria Tower springen und hoffen auf dem vorbei fliegenden Drachen zu landen. Kopfschüttelnd lachte er in sich hinein bis die Erinnerung wieder zurückkehrte weshalb er überhaupt hinter diesem Malfoy hergehetzt war. Luci. Sie war nun Tot. Ein weiteres Opfer des beginnenden Krieges. Garantiert nicht das letzte Opfer aber für Jack sicherlich eines der schwersten.

Seinen linken Arm konnte er kaum bewegen und seine Klamotten waren teilweise ziemlich zerfetzt und durch das Blut benässt. So hinkte er in Richtung Waldrand bis ihm auffiel das er ja gelernt hatte zu apparieren. Die Strecke zum Grimauldplatz jetzt zu laufen hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr geschafft.

Auf dem Grimauldplatz angekommen warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf den kleinen Zettel den er aus der Hosentasche zog. Die Adresse des Hauptquartiers des Ordens. Kurz darauf erschien auch schon das Haus mit der Nummer zwölf. Wind pfiff Jack um die Ohren und peitschten ihm Regentropfen in das zerfurchte Gesicht. Ein Sturm war aufgezogen seit er die Stadt verlassen hatte. Ein passender Ausklang für den Tag. Mit seiner Hand wischte er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Blut und Wasser vermischten sich auf seinem Handrücken zu einer trüben roten Masse. Keuchend stampfte er durch die Fützen über die Straße und erreichte endlich die Haustür an die er leicht anklopfte. Fast zeitgleich wurde ihm auch schon geöffnet. Blinzelnd und noch immer seinen Arm haltend blickte er in das Gesicht seiner Freundin die erleichtert aufstöhnte bevor sie ihre Arme um ihn warf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich aber Jack gab keinen Laut von sich. Ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl zog sich bis in die Muskeln seiner Finger.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen Kleines." Nach einem flüchtigen Kuss betrat er das Wohnzimmer des Hauptquartiers und schaute in die Runde. Es bot sich ihm fast der gleiche Anblick wie beim letzten mal. Fast alle waren anwesend, abgesehen von Harry und Ginny sowie Bill und Fleur, und sahen ihn teils erwartungsvoll teils erschrocken an.

„Hey Gang." Jack lächelte in die Runde während er sich auf einen freien Platz in der Nähe eines Fensters zu bewegte. „Also eins steht fest. Das nächste mal nehme ich wieder den Bus." Stöhnend ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen als auch schon McGonagall über ihm stand und an ihm herumzerrte.

„Sie sind verletzt Jack. Wir sind alle sehr gespannt darauf was sie zu solch einer Dummheit bewegt haben könnte aber erst versorge ich ihre Wunden."

„Ja Mama." Mürrisch lehnte er sich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust zu sprechen aber da würde er wohl nicht drum rum kommen. Außerdem war Hermine hier. Sie hat doch gesehen wie die kleine Lucille gestorben ist. Es müsste sich eigentlich schon herumgesprochen haben.

„Arrgh."

„Jetzt hören sie schon auf," fuhr ihn McGonagall an. „Die Wunde ist sehr tief, aber Sie sind ja selbst schuld."

„Ja ja, schon gut. Wo hast du Luci hingebracht Hermine?"

„Jack, sie ist im St. Mungos," antwortete sie. „Sie ist nicht tot."

„Ist sie nicht?" Jack spürte ein ungeheures Gefühl der Erleichterung in seiner Brust. „Aber..."

„Es war ein Cruciatus. Normaler weise wirkt er nicht so heftig. Aber sie ist ein Kind. Sie hatte keine Zeit Schmerzen zu spüren. Sie war sofort bewusstlos. Aber es geht ihr allmählich etwas besser."

Ungläubig blickte er zu ihr auf. Stumme Tränen rannen seine Wange herunter die er aber sofort unterdrückte. Er wollte sich hier nicht so bloß stellen. Ein Folterfluch auf ein Kind abzufeuern. Das wollte nicht in seinen Kopf.

„Jack, was genau ist passiert?" Dumbledore hatte sich an ihn gewandt und starrte ihn an wie er es jedes mal tat. Jack erzählte alles was passiert war seit er sich von Hermine und Luci getrennt hatte. Im Nachhinein konnte er selbst nicht fassen was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist.

„Malfoy", grimmig blickte Ron zu den Zwillingen als Jack seine Rede beendet hatte.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Auf jeden Fall hat sich unsere Lage nun dramatisch verschlechtert. Selbst wenn die Muggel so blind sind und nicht wissen das Magier unter ihnen sind, die Tatsache das fünf Drachen in der Londoner Innenstadt gewütet haben, können nicht einmal alle Vergissmich Einheiten des Ministeriums wieder bereinigen. Beim Minister scheinen Sie aber jetzt ein Stein im Brett zu haben."

„Mhm." Jack stimmte nur nickend zu. Er war eigentlich viel zu kaputt um jetzt noch hier zu sitzen. Er wollte nur nach Hause in ein warmes Bett.

„Möchten Sie uns vielleicht noch etwas sagen?"

Auf was wollte er denn jetzt wieder hinaus? Erzählt hatte er schon alles was passiert war. „Nein Professor."

„Ach Jack jetzt hör auf uns was vorzumachen." Diesmal war es Hermine die ihn streng anblickte. „Von wem war der Zettel kurz bevor wir angegriffen wurden?"

Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Bob musste irgendwo in der Nähe gewesen sein aber er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Nachdenklich schloss er kurz die Augen und blickte wieder in die Runde die ihn gespannt anschauten.

„Ich weiß nicht wer er genau ist. Ich habe vor einiger Zeit einen Brief von ihm bekommen und mich ein paar mal mit ihm getroffen. Von ihm habe ich auch die ganzen Informationen die ich euch ja schon mitgeteilt habe. Ich kann euch nicht sagen wie er aussieht, weil er immer eine Kapuze bis ins Gesicht gezogen trägt und sich mir nur als Onkel Bob vorgestellt hat. Heute habe ich einen Zettel in meiner Hand gefunden ihn aber nicht. Er hat von den Angriffsplänen heute scheinbar zu spät Wind bekommen."

Dumbledore strich sich in Gedanken versunken durch den Bart. „Hast du versucht ihn zu uns zu bringen? Wie es aussieht hat er ziemlich nützliche Informationen."

„Das wollte er nicht. Er sagte mir er sein ein Extodesser. Er wird von seinen alten Freunden gejagt und meinte ihr würdet ihn sofort lynchen."

„Mir gefällt die Sache nicht," warf Hermine ein, die sich inzwischen auf die Lehne neben Jack gesetzt hatte. „Meinst du man kann ihm trauen?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bisher hat er mir nur nützliche Informationen gegeben." In diesem Moment war ein leises Klopfen am Fenster des Wohnzimmers zu hören. Mrs. Weasley öffnete das Fenster und nahm einer jungen Eule ein Fetzen Papier ab die auch sofort weiter flog. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten als sie auf das Stück Pergament starrte.

„Das ist wohl für dich Jack. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

Gespannt nahm Jack den Zettel entgegen. Misstrauisch starrte er auf die kleinen schwarzen Buchstaben und vereinzelte rote Flecke die auf dem Pergament eingetrocknet waren.

_Jack_

_Catena Phlegeton 24,51 68,73_

_Bob_

Disclaimer: Das Lied zwischendrin stammt nicht von mir. Es handelt sich um den Song: „Feuer Frei" von Rammstein (Album: Mutter, 2001).

_So hat wieder einmal etwas länger gedauert. Aber ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch dafür ein wenig entschädigt. Über eure Meinung bin ich wie immer sehr glücklich. Und ich hoffe ich konnte euch zwischendrin genug schocken ;) und das Lied war nich zu schrecklich für euch. Ich fands passend, besonders vom Sound her..._

_Also bis bald und Gor zum Gruße _

_Euer Shag_

_Ach ja, den Kommi noch beantworten:_

_Caecus Dumbledore: Also das Lehrer spinnen brauchst du mir nicht erzählen... _

_Und was die heulenden Frauen angeht. Keine Ahnung ich habs halt so aus den Filmen übernommen  Aber im Juli werde ich das wohl selbst herausfinden _

_Nun, das Königreich, da musst du dich wohl gedulden  Aber zu rätseln hast du jetzt auf jeden Fall etwas, wenn du den letzten Brief von Onkel Bob gelesen hast._


	30. El Lappa Dei

**30. El Lappa Dei**

_Da bin ich mal wieder. Eigentlich war das letzte Chap bisher mein Lieblingskapitel. Habe leider keinen einzigen Kommi bekommen und das bei über 40 Hits. Ist die Story wirklich so schlecht? Naja, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Vielleicht verirrt sich doch noch mal eine positive oder negative Kritik in meinen Postkasten. Nur so kann ich besser werden._

_Ach ja, die Story findet bald ein Ende. Natürlich gibt es eine Fortsetzung. Ist ja schließlich eine Trilogie geplant._

_Also...viel Spaß beim lesen._

Nun runzelte auch Jack die Stirn als er Dumbledore den Zettel übergab. Bisher hatte er nie einen solch kurzen Brief von Bob erhalten. Und schon gar nicht einen der so rätselhaft war wie dieser. Zweifelsohne hatte sein Informant keine Zeit gehabt nähere Ausführungen zu machen, oder die Information war zu brisant um sie der Gefahr auszusetzen, abgefangen zu werden. Vermutlich traf beides zu.

„Also catena ist Latein," flüsterte Jack laut denkend. „Ich glaube das heißt Kette."

„Sehr richtig Jack," bestätigte Dumbledore. „Sie sind doch ein wenig bewandert in mythologischen Fragen." Jack sah hinüber zu dem alten Mann und nickte verunsichert.

„Phlegeton wurde einer der fünf Flüsse der Unterwelt genannt. Es ist der Feuerstrom in dem die Flammen niemals erlischen. In ihm wurden laut Mythologie, die bösen, nicht rechtschaffenen Menschen gequält. Mhm, ja kommt mir bekannt vor. Ergibt auch einen gewissen Sinn."

„Sinn?" Fred und George schauten sich fragend an. „Was für einen Sinn ergibt das bitte?"

Diesmal war es allerdings Remus der sich in die Unterhaltung einmischte. Die ganze Zeit schien er nur aufmerksam zugehört zu haben und nun Jacks Gedanken zu erraten. „Jack hat ja erzählt, dass er ein Artefakt finden müsse das imstande ist ihn zu kontrollieren. Das könnte es sein."

„Ja. Aber was bedeuten die Zahlen?" Jack drehte Fragend das Stück Pergament in seinen Händen und versuchte sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Auch wenn es keinen Sinn ergab, versuchte er dadurch ihr Geheimnis zu lüften. „Professor Dumbledore. Wissen Sie inzwischen mehr über die Schriftzeichen oder über dieses Reich das ich finden soll? Sie haben gesagt Ihnen kommen die Zeichen bekannt vor."

Einen Moment schaute ihn der Zauberer nachdenklich an. Doch er schüttelte kurz darauf mit dem Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Bisher habe ich noch nicht mehr herausfinden können."

„Wie sollen wir weiter vorgehen? Besonders jetzt da die Muggel langsam auf uns aufmerksam werden?" Mr. Weasley schaute jetzt wie der Rest auch gespannt zu Dumbledore.

„Ist euch noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass das nur ein mieses Spiel von dem Typen sein könnte?" warf Wu schnippisch ein.

„Schnauze," war die einzige Antwort die Jack auf Anhieb einfallen wollte. Doch Dumbledore hob die Hand.

„Das bringt nichts Freunde. Gegenseitige Anschuldigungen bringen uns auch nicht weiter. Die Lage ist verzwickt genug." Säuerlich schaute Wu in Jacks Richtung, der sie gekonnt ignorierte. Sie gefiel ihm nicht. Er hatte überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl bei ihr. Aber das war wahrscheinlich eine ganz normale Reaktion auf ihre ablehnende Haltung ihm gegenüber.

„Der Minister trifft sich morgen mit dem englischen Premierminister um mit ihm die Lage zu besprechen. Er hofft darauf mit ihm, natürlich im geheimen, zusammen arbeiten zu können. Wir können vorerst nicht viel tun. Wir müssen versuchen unsere Nachforschungen zu betreiben."

„Ich denke wir haben noch ein ganz anderes Problem." Fragend drehten sich die restlichen Köpfe zu Jack um. „Ist euch eigentlich nicht aufgefallen das Bokzar nicht da war?"

„Ja das war schon eigenartig," stimmte ihm Ron zu.

„Ich glaube der Angriff war nur eine Art Ablenkungsmanöver. Wofür weiß ich auch nicht. Aber seltsam ist es schon."

„Wir werden versuchen es heraus zu finden," merkte Dumbledore an der sich immer noch nachdenklich durch den Bart strich.

„Mich wundert das Harry noch nicht zurück ist. Hat ihm keiner Bescheid gegeben was hier passiert ist?" Jack fiel dieses Detail erst jetzt auf. Harry war schließlich ihr Anführer und er würde garantiert nicht in einer Hängematte liegen während hier der Weltuntergang näher rückte.

Es war natürlich Hermine die Antwortete. Irgendwie wusste sie auf alles eine passende Antwort. „Ihre Spiegel haben sie nicht bei sich. Ron und ich haben sie aus ihrem Gepäck genommen, weil wir dachten die beiden bräuchten ein wenig Ruhe." Etwas betreten schaute sie zu Boden. Der Teppich schien im Moment sehr interessant zu sein. „Die Insel auf der sie sich befinden liegt zwar vor Cuba. Allerdings ist sie verlassen und von magischen Schutzbannen umgeben. Sie können weder Zaubern noch apparieren. Und Eulen finden sie da nicht. Sie könnten höchstens etwas mitbekommen wenn sie mit einem Boot auf eine Nachbar Insel fahren. Ihr Portschlüssel wird erst nächsten Samstag aktiv."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Zu Hause angekommen musste Jack erst einmal eine Standpauke von Hermine über sich ergehen lassen. Wenigstens hatte sie gewartet bis sie alleine waren, dass musste er ihr zu gute halten.

„Jack was sollte das?" fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht immer so einen Scheiß machen."

„Ja, du hast ja recht. Ich dachte die kleine wäre tot." Betreten schaute er zu Boden. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe."

„Hör mal. Was hätte es dir oder Luci denn gebracht wenn du dich in den Tod gestürzt hättest? Wir hätten nur noch einen Freund verloren. Wir können von Glück reden, dass es heute niemanden von uns erwischt hat. Allerdings sind einige Muggel umgekommen."

„Hey ihr Pappnasen." Krächzte es vom Schrank herunter. „Hunger."

„Schnauze Jimmy."

Ein gutes Zeichen war, dass Hermine inzwischen wieder lächelte. Zu seinem Glück konnte sie scheinbar nie sehr lange wütend auf ihn sein. Doch Jack sah im Moment gar nicht mehr glücklich aus. Missmutig wich er dem Blick von Hermine aus. Vor den anderen wollte er sich durch seine Gefühle keine Blöße geben aber jetzt hatte er wirklich alle Mühe sich noch zusammen zu reißen.

„Was hast du Jack?" Langsam kam sie auf ihren Freund zu und nahm seine Hände in ihre während sie ihn forschend ansah.

„Was ist aus mir geworden Hermine?" Fragend versuchte sie seine glasigen Augen zu erwischen, hatte aber nicht wirklich Glück bei ihrem Versuch. „Ich meine, weißt du wie viele Menschen ich heute getötet habe? Ich weiß, dass sie es irgendwie verdient haben aber es ändert nichts daran das ich sie umgebracht habe."

Zärtlich strich sie ihm über seine Wange. „Du bist ein guter Mensch Jack. Und das du dir Gedanken darüber machst beweißt, dass du dich von denen unterscheidest."

„Ich bin ein verdammter Mörder," schrie Jack jetzt aus und wehrte Hermine von sich ab. „Wie kannst du mit mir noch etwas zu tun haben wollen?"

„Nein, du hast sie umgebracht um die Menschen vor ihnen zu schützen. Wenn sie noch am leben wären, würden sie jetzt noch mehr Menschen quälen und töten. Und ich bin froh dich gefunden zu haben." Es war erstaunlich wie es dieses Mädchen immer wieder schaffte ihn zu beruhigen. Sie strahlte ihm so viel Liebe aus. Bei ihr fühlte er sich irgendwie geborgen und sicher. Im nächsten Augenblick, als er schon wieder etwas erwidern wollte war sein Mund auch schon von ihren Lippen umschlossen.

„Sag mal, Süße. Wie lange kennst du Dumbledore schon?" fragte er sie als er sich an den Rand des Bettes setzte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie wie es aussah nicht gerechnet. „Seit ich elf bin. Das heißt seit ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Wieso fragst du?"

„Das darfst du nicht falsch verstehen aber ich bin ein wenig verunsichert was ihn angeht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja, ich denke er verheimlicht mir irgendetwas. Etwas wichtiges, etwas das mit diesen Schriftzeichen zu tun hat."

Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke wenn es etwas wichtiges ist was er weiß würde er es dir sagen. Da bin ich mir sicher."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jack hatte noch seine Klamotten an als er die Augen aufschlug. Der Wind der gegen das Fenster peitschte hatte ihn aus einem Traum gerissen. Was der Inhalt des Traumes war, konnte er nicht so genau sagen aber es war nichts schönes so viel stand fest für ihn. Hermine lag auf jeden Fall nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett und es roch nach Tee. Immer noch hielt er den kleinen Fetzen Papier in der Hand und starrte noch einmal auf ihn hinab. Doch dieses mal fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie konnten sie nur so blind sein. Mit einem Ruck war er aufgesprungen und eilte in die Küche.

„Hey Schatz, du warst gestern plötzlich eingeschlafen und nicht mehr..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Jack unterbrach sie mitten im Satz.

„Mine, hast du einen Atlas hier?"

„Ja sicher, Moment." Mit fragendem Blick ging sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer und holte ein relativ neues Buch das ihr Jack sofort aus der Hand riss. Hastig, ohne auf Hermine zu achten blätterte er durch die Seiten bis sein Blick eine Seite fixierte.

„Ich glaube ich habe die Antwort," grinste er seine Freundin an.

„Antwort worauf? Würdest du mir mal sagen was los ist?"

Jack drückte ihr den Zettel und das aufgeschlagene Buch in die Hand bevor er anfing in einer Kiste zu wühlen die seit gestern auf seinen restlichen Kisten stand. Der Fernseher lief und zeigte wie nicht anders zu erwarten war Berichte über den gestrigen Vorfall in London. Die Nachrichten waren seit gestern Nacht voll von dem Phänomen der Drachen. Für die Muggel saß der Schock über das Auftauchen der Tiere noch tiefer als es für die magische Gesellschaft der Fall war. Doch wenigstens wurden sie noch nicht als Hexen und Zauberer identifiziert. In den Medien wurde bisher nur die Vermutung geäußert es gäbe eine Art Spezialeinheit der Regierung die mit neuartigen Waffen arbeite. Auf jeden Fall erklärten sie so die tödlichen Lichtblitze.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt ob diese Zahlen ein Code oder so etwas in der Art sind. Vielleicht Platzhalter für die Buchstaben im Alphabet oder alte Runen. Aber es ergab einfach keinen Sinn."

Doch scheinbar hatte Hermine herausbekommen worauf Jack hinaus wollte. „Wir haben in die falsche Richtung gedacht. Du meinst es sind Koordinaten?"

„Natürlich. Einen anderen Sinn würde es nicht ergeben."

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Erschrocken blickte sie zu ihm herüber, der über sein enges T-Shirt einen Doppelhalfter mit zwei Pistolen hängte. Seinen Gürtel hatte er durch einen anderen mit kleinen Wurfmessern ausgetauscht. Sein Zauberstab steckte er in einen weiteren Halfter an seinem Handgelenk nachdem er zwei weitere Messer in seinen Stiefeln platziert hatte. „Sag mal willst du in den Krieg ziehen?"

Achselzuckend wandte er sich an Hermine als er sich seine Lederjacke überwarf. „Mal schauen was sich ergibt. Ich suche nach meinem Königreich. Wer weiß wie viele von unseren Freunden mir über den Weg laufen."

„Du weißt doch noch nicht einmal ob das wirklich Koordinaten sind."

„Wir haben nur diese eine Spur. Wenn ich mich irre, bin ich bald wieder zurück. Wenn nicht...naja das sehe ich dann."

„Was? Du glaubst doch nicht das ich dich nach der Aktion gestern alleine gehen lasse. Du bringst dich noch selbst ins Grab."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Meinst du du könntest mich aufhalten?" fragte sie als sie sich ihren Umhang über warf. Jack erinnerte sich an die Bilder die er in seinen Kopf verinnerlicht hatte in denen Hermine im Kampf gegen Todesser kein Erbarmen gezeigt hatte. Mit ihr wollte er sich jetzt wirklich nicht anlegen müssen. Besonders nachdem er dieses energische Funkeln in ihren Augen nun wieder wahrgenommen hatte.

„Gut, wir nehmen sonst aber niemanden mit. In dieses Reich kann sonst auch niemand außer mir soweit ich weiß. Und nimm die hier mit."

Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand warf er ihr eine Sonnenbrille zu die sie locker auffing. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare fielen immer noch elegant über ihre Robe.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Das ist eine neue Erfindung von Fred und George. Ein bisschen Muggel Technik. Abgesehen davon, dass es eine sehr modische Sonnenbrille ist, kannst du damit im dunkeln sehen ohne dich durch deinen Zauberstab zu verraten. Ach, und ich will schnell noch Luci besuchen." Jack zwinkerte ihr zu warf noch einmal einen Blick in seine Reserve Magazine an seinem Gürtel und hob den Zauberstab. Nachdem Hermine ihm bestätigend zugenickt hatte verschwanden beide mit einem fast einheitlichen Plop.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ein starker Windhauch strich den beiden Gestalten durch ihre Haare als sie sich in einer Art Steppe wieder fanden. Luci war wieder auf den Beinen und hielt die Krankenschwestern auf trab indem sie fröhlich auf ihrem Bett herum sprang. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sie das gestrige Erlebnis verarbeitet hatte.

Aufmerksam blickten sich beide in ihrer Umgebung um, konnten allerdings keine Gefahr ausmachen. Der Himmel war trüb und deutete einen Schauer an der bald herein brechen würde. Zielstrebig ging Jack voran und steuerte auf den Wald, knapp zweihundert Meter vor ihnen, zu. Die junge Hexe folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

„Was willst du eigentlich mit den Muggel Waffen?" fragte sie nach knapp fünf Minuten des Schweigens als sie den Rand des Waldes erreicht hatten.

„Ich habe durch Harrys Bücher herausgefunden, dass die meisten Schilde die Magier aufbauen auf Flüche ausgerichtet sind. Es gibt natürlich Schilde die auch Materie abwehren aber ich denke nicht, dass unsere Gegner gleich an so etwas denken. Schilde die auf Magie und Materie abgestimmt sind, sind ziemlich schwer zu beschwören."

„Da hast du recht. So hätten wir den Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite."

„Bingo. Außerdem bin ich ja nun Lehrer für Muggelkunde. Betrachte es als Feldstudie." Jack zwinkerte ihr zu und zeigte mit einem Finger in Nordöstliche Richtung.

„Woher weißt du, dass wir hier lang müssen?"

„Keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll ist es nur ein Gefühl."

Zehn Minuten folgten Hermine und Jack nun dem schmalen Pfad der sich durch den immer dichter werdenden Wald schlängelte. Das Gezwitscher der Vögel wurde immer lauter und der Regen der langsam aufkam drang nicht mehr sehr stark durch das dichte Blattwerk über ihnen. Doch der Weg auf dem sie liefen endete abrupt an einer Felswand. Sie war nicht viel größer als eine kleine Gartenhütte und doch lief der Weg genau in die Felswand hinein. Neugierig schauten die beiden sich noch einmal um doch mussten sie zugeben, dass es keinen Sinn für sie ergab. Üblicherweise endet kein Weg an einem Stein. Die Oberfläche der Felswand schien schon fast zu glatt zu sein, niemand würde vermuten, dass er in der freien Natur stehen würde, keine Spuren der Verwitterung deuteten darauf hin. Vorsichtig fuhr Jack mit seiner Handfläche über den Stein bis ihm in der unteren rechten Ecke etwas auffiel. Ein kleines Symbol, nicht größer als eine Geldmünze war dort in die Wand gemeißelt. Das selbe Symbol welches er auch an seinem Körper trug und die Chaos Legionen als eine Art Banner an den Himmel warfen. Nachdenklich fuhr sich Jack über das Relief in seinem Nacken nachdem er Hermine auf das Symbol an der Wand aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

„Was hältst du davon?"

Hermine schaute nicht auf sondern fuhr die feinen Linien in der Felswand nach während sie ihm Antwortete. „Ich habe ein Vermutung. Ich denke das ist eine Art Schlüsselloch. Wir stehen hier vor einem Eingang."

„Mhm, und wer hat den Schlüssel?" fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Du." Jack schaute sie verwirrt an während Hermine sich wieder aufrichtete und fortfuhr. „Wenn ich richtig liege, ist das ziemlich alte Blutmagie. Wenn das passende Blut durch das Symbol fließt öffnet sich vielleicht der Durchgang."

Jack blickte ihr in die Augen und sah, dass sie sich nicht sehr wohl fühlte bei dieser Vermutung. Er konnte es verstehen; er wusste das sie schwarze Magie verabscheute. Aber scheinbar gab es nur einen Weg es herauszufinden. Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen griff er nach einem kleinen Messer in seinem Gürtel und schenkte ihr noch ein warmes Lächeln als er mit der Klinge rasch einen feinen Schnitt in seiner Handfläche platzierte. Die Hand zu einer Faust geballt ließ er die rot funkelnden Tropfen auf das Symbol fließen in dem sich die Linien langsam mit dem Blut ausfüllten. Jack und Hermine machten beide einen Schritt rückwärts als vor ihnen auf der Felswand dasselbe Symbol in einem Radius von etwa einem Meter aus dem nichts auftauchte und die Umgebung in ein gleißendes Licht hüllte. Ein seltsames Geräusch ging von dem Stein aus als es sich plötzlich in der Mitte teilte und langsam auseinander driftete. Der Zugang war frei gelegt. Ohne zu zögern gingen sie beide durch die Öffnung und hörten hinter ihr den Wind vorbei pfeifen. Der Gang in dem sie sich befanden war gesäumt von Steinen. Fackeln erleuchteten den Weg und ließen doch das entfernte Ziel nicht erkennbar sein. Der Weg endete in der Dunkelheit weit vor ihnen. Langsam schlichen beide mit erhobenen Zauberstäben voran und blickten immer wieder zurück. Am oberen Rand der Wände schimmerten Linien der Runen die Jack noch gut aus dem Buch Abrakahls in Erinnerung hatte. Altnoldorianische Schriftzeichen die den Weg in die Dunkelheit fortführten. Die Zauberstäbe glimmten und boten noch ein wenig mehr Licht bis sie endlich das Ende des Ganges erreichten. Keine Tür verschloss ihnen den Weg der sie nun in eine relativ große Halle führte. Keine weiteren Türen oder Durchgänge waren zu sehen nur Sandsteine mit riesigen Runen an jeder einzelnen Wand die ein Achteck bildeten. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Art Altar mit einer Kugel die über ihm schwebte. Jack sah kurz zu Hermine herüber bevor er sich in Richtung des Altars bewegte.

„Nicht," flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Wer weiß was für Schutzzauber um diese Kugel gewirkt wurden." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes führte sie ein paar Zauber aus um eventuelle Zauber aufzuspüren. Doch nichts deutete auf eine potentielle Gefahr hin. Jack steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und ging zielstrebig auf den Altar zu. Weitere Runen verzierten den Stein, doch konnten sie nicht verstehen was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Hermine untersuchte gerade eine der Wände als Jack auf die blendende Idee kam die Kugel zu berühren. Er hörte noch Hermines Stimme die laut ‚JACK' schrie als die Kugel begann zu leuchten. Blitze zuckten zwischen der Kugel und dem Altar, sowie der Kugel und der Decke auf. Der Raum war augenblicklich hell erleuchtet und Jack stand zitternd da mit der Hand auf der Kugel. Die Welt um ihn herum verblasste langsam. Er konnte seine Hand nicht mehr zurückbewegen doch seine Beine gaben auch nicht mehr nach. Er stand mit trüben Blick vor dem Altar und starrte ins Nichts.

Die Bilder die sich in seinem Geist auftaten waren unnatürlich verschwommen. Nur langsam wurden sie ein wenig klarer. Schriftzeichen flogen vor seinen Augen vorbei und machten langsam einem grausigem Anblick platz. Er schaute direkt auf einen Thron, etwas erhoben in einem großen Saal. Der Thron bestand eigentlich mehr aus Feuer als aus einem wirklichen Material. Doch das was sich auf diesem Platz befand war noch viel unheimlicher. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Jack schwören können er sah einen Wolf vor sich. Das Fell bedeckte seinen gesamten Körper. Der weiße Wolf erhob sich langsam und schlich auf allen vieren von dem feurigen Stuhl weg und richtete sich langsam auf. Aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei gigantische Schwingen an seinem Rücken was das Tier zu einem höllischen Schrei auffahren ließ. Sein Aussehen hatte sich gewandelt und war nun nicht mehr so schön wie das majestätische Tier das ihn eben noch angesehen hatte. Dieses Wesen was er nun vor sich hatte konnte nur aus den tiefsten Tiefen der Hölle stammen. Blaues Fell und ein tierisches Gesicht zogen Jacks Blick magisch an. Es sah aus wie ein Gargoyle den er noch aus einer alten Disney Serie in Erinnerung hatte, doch längst nicht so niedlich. Im nächsten Augenblick stand das Wesen in Flammen und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Wieder sah Jack in rasender Geschwindigkeit Runen an sich vorbeiflattern. Langsam verschwanden auch sie und der Blick auf einen weiteren Thronsaal wurde ihm geöffnet. Ein noch prachtvollerer Thron stand auf einem Podest an der Stirnseite auf dem ein älterer Mann saß. Lange weiße, lockige Haare liefen in einen ebenso weißen, kurzen Vollbart Bart über. Würdevoll blickte er auf vier Personen herab die in lange Umhänge gehüllt waren. Drei Männer und eine Frau erhoben sich nachdem ihnen, wahrscheinlich ihr Meister, ein Zeichen mit seiner Hand gegeben hatte. Jack kannte diese Personen nicht, doch waren sie ihm auf merkwürdige Weise vertraut. Jede dieser Personen hielt eine spezielle Waffe in ihrer Hand. Schwach konnte er die Umrisse eines Speeres bei der Frau wahrnehmen, bei einem anderen war es ein Schwert. Der nächste schwang kurz zwei Säbel während der letzte der Männer eine Streitaxt geschultert hatte. Wieder zogen Runen an ihm vorbei und machten einem dichten Nebel platz.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er eine Hand in seinem Gesicht und fing noch heftiger an zu zittern. Ein Gefühl als würden Stromstöße auf ihm entladen werden machte sich in ihm breit. Der Nebel um seine Augen lichtete sich wieder doch sah er dies mal keine Runen vor sich. Ein junges Mädchen mit braunen Locken stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an. Sie war kaum älter als sechs schätzte Jack und doch hielt sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Nachdem er die Hand ergriffen hatte konnte er dem Filmstreifen der vor ihm vorbei flog nicht mehr folgen. Er pflanzte sich, wie es den Anschein machte, in seinem Unterbewusstsein fest. Ein Strom aus Gefühlen machte sich in ihm breit, die er in dieser kurzen Zeit nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. Freude, Lust, Angst, Leid, Trauer, Frustration, Liebe. Er sah ein ganzes Leben an seinem inneren Auge vorbei ziehen. All das preschte unaufhaltsam auf Jack ein. Als er kurz darauf die Augen öffnete sah er in ein vertrautes Augenpaar bevor sich sein Blickfeld schwarz färbte und er zusammensackte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Er hörte nicht auf Hermines Schreie, so viel stand fest. Mit trüben Blick und zitterndem Körper hielt Jack mit einer Hand die Kugel fest und starrte in die Ferne. Sein Blick hatte keinen festen Punkt fixiert. Hermine überlegte krampfhaft was sie tun könnte um ihn zu befreien, doch die Blitze zuckten um Jacks Körper und ließen ihn nicht los. Die Halle in der sie sich befanden flackerte inzwischen immer heller unter den magischen Lichtern auf, die sich impulsartig über die Kugel auf Jack ergossen. Langsam bewegte nun Hermine ihre Hand in Richtung seines Gesichts, sie wusste zwar nicht was genau geschehen würde aber es erschien ihr einfach richtig. Gerade als sie seine Wange berührte bemerkte sie ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Hand. Es war nicht unbedingt unangenehm aber es breitete sich rasend schnell von ihrer Hand, über ihren Arm auf den gesamten Körper aus. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr von Jack lösen. Langsam engte sich ihr Blickfeld ein bis nur noch ein nebelartiger Schleier zu sehen war. Runen schwebten, einem Filmstreifen gleich, an ihrem Gesichtsfeld vorbei und erzeugten ein Schwindelerregendes Gefühl.

Als sich der Nebel wieder lichtete blickte sie in eine kleine Wohnung. Sie kam ihr bekannt vor. Diese Couch, die Einrichtung. Sie war schon einmal hier gewesen. Sie befand sich in Jacks Wohnung. Als sie sich genauer umsah konnte sie einen kleinen Jungen erkennen der gerade im Begriff war die Wohnung zu verlassen und sie erwartungsvoll von unten her anschaute. Scheinbar war es Jack selbst der sie anblickte, doch der Anblick war sehr verwirrend für sie. Es war keine Spur von dem kräftigen, starken selbstbewussten Mann den sie bisher kennen lernen durfte. Sie spürte eine Unsicherheit die ihn umgab, selbst als er ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte und wartete, dass sie sie ergriff. Unsicher nahm Hermine seine Hand und wurde kurz darauf von einem Sog ergriffen. Ein ähnliches Gefühl hatte sie schon ein paar mal erlebt. Jedes mal wenn sie in eines ihrer Denkarien eintauchte. Doch hier war es irgendwie anders. Sie bekam keinen festen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu spüren. Rasend schnell pochten Bilder an ihr vorbei eng, verbunden mit Gefühlen die sie nicht auf einmal in dieser Geschwindigkeit zuordnen konnte. Liebe, Hass, Leidenschaft, Aggression, Wut, Unsicherheit, Freude. Alle möglichen Gefühle stürmten auf sie ein und machten es ihr schwer sich auf die Bilder zu Konzentrieren die sich langsam aber sicher in ihrem Geist festsetzen. Ein ganzes Leben zog an ihren Augen vorbei bis sie einen jungen Mann in einem Kerker beobachten konnte der zusammengekauert in einer Ecke saß. Im nächsten Augenblick erschienen ein paar dunkle Gestalten. Das war das letzte was sie beobachten konnte. Der Filmstreifen hatte sich verlangsamt. Sie sah nun allmählich kürzlich geschehene Dinge und Gefühle. Das letzte was sie wahrnehmen konnte war eine Hochzeit, von Harry und Ginny und ein brennender Jack auf einem Drachen bis der Streifen von Erinnerungen nachließ und sie nur noch sich selbst vor sich sah. Die Bilderflut und die Gefühle hatten gestoppt. Bevor sie die Augen wieder öffnen konnte, war das letzte was sie spürte einzig und allein Hoffnung und Liebe.

Als sich ihre Augen öffneten, sackte sie auf ihre Knie und spürte zwei Hände auf ihren Schulter. Jack vor ihr fiel regungslos auf den kalten Boden. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und schaute mit schweißnasser Stirn und nur stoßweise atmend in die Augen von Ron.

„Was, was ist passiert?"

Fred und George waren an Jacks Seite geeilt und legten ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Brust und den Hals.

„Das wollten wir dich eigentlich fragen. Was tut ihr hier?"

„Wir sind den Koordinaten gefolgt, die auf dem Zettel verzeichnet waren." Hastig drehte sie sich zu Jack um und sah in die besorgten Gesichter der Zwillinge. Zärtlich strich sie ihm durch die Haare. „Komm zu dir Jack. Kannst du mich hören?"

„Er muss zu Neville. Er ist am leben aber er atmet kaum noch."

„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" fragte Hermine als sie begann den reglosen Körper in die Luft zu levitieren.

„In euren Brillen ist eine art magischer Sender implantiert. Jack hatte sie zu Testzwecken. Wir sind den Restspuren gefolgt als wir gemerkt haben das ihr sie aktiviert habt. Du kannst dir vorstellen wie überrascht wir waren euch hier in Norwegen zu finden."

„Danke. Ich werde ihn zu Neville bringen." Mit diesen Worten hatte sie auch schon Jack am Arm gepackt und disapparierte mit einem leisen Plop.

Hermine erschien mitten in Nevilles Büro. Es war so ordentlich wie eigentlich immer. Seine Frau hatte einen wirklich positiven Einfluss auf ihn genommen. Es war kein Chaos, wie noch vor einigen Jahren in denen er an nichts anderes denken konnte als an den Verlust, nicht nur eines Teils von sich selbst sonders besonders seiner geliebten Freundin. Er wäre für sie gestorben, sie tat es für ihn. Hermine kannte ihn seit seinem ersten Schuljahr und war froh, dass seine jetzige Frau dem einst so schüchternen Jungen das zurückgeben konnte was er am Ende seiner Schulzeit verloren hatte. Selbstvertrauen und Stärke. Doch dies sprach momentan nicht aus seinem offen stehendem Mund als er seine alte Freundin mit einem leblos schwebendem Jack plötzlich vor ihm und einer Patientin auftauchte.

„Ok, Mrs. Slanker. Ich denke das war es für heute. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche." Er konnte sich zum Glück zusammen reißen und entließ die junge sprachlose Frau bevor er zu seinem vermeintlichen Patienten eilte.

„Hier auf die Liege." Hermine bettete ihren Freund sanft auf das Gestell auf welches Neville deutete bevor sie einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter warf. Ron war hinter ihnen appariert und wollte schon auf sie zueilen als sich Neville umdrehte.

„Ron, warte draußen. Hermine," doch Hermine schnitt ihm das Wort ab als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

„Ich werde bleiben." Ihre Worte waren leise und doch so fest, dass niemand es gewagt hätte ihr zu widersprechen.

„Ich wollte wissen was passiert ist." Der junge Heiler untersuchte mit einer Hand Jack, während die andere Hand mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür verschloss und den Raum schalldicht machte. Hermine dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, normalerweise wusste Neville was er tat und sie vertraute ihm. Sie erzählte ihm Haargenau was vorgefallen war. Auf jeden Fall das, was sie bisher richtig zuordnen konnte. Was dieses Erlebnis anging, bei dem sie scheinbar auf irgendeine Weise mit Jack verbunden war, musste sie sich selbst erst mal klar werden.

„Das ist nicht gut," antwortete Neville während Hermine Gedankenversunken Jacks Hand hielt. „Ich weiß nicht was es war aber es hat ihn fast umgebracht. Eine Frage Mine, hat sich Jack in letzter Zeit Tattowieren lassen?"

„Was?" Hermine schaute ihren Gegenüber erschrocken an. Sie dachte gerade intensiver über die Bilder nach, die sie bei dieser Verbindung gesehen hatte und sich nun in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt haben. Vieles wurde ihr jetzt viel klarer als sie auf die Erinnerungen zurück greifen konnte.

„Ob er sich in letzter Zeit hat Tattowieren lassen?" Er deute auf Jacks Brust die inzwischen von seinem Hemd befreit war. Auf ihr bildeten sich zwei Tatzen, eine auf jeder Brust ab die durch einen Bogen aus drei Runen verbunden waren.

„El Lappa Dei," flüsterte Hermine. Sanft strich sie über die kräftigen Linien die sich auf Jacks Haut befanden. Man merkte keinen Unterschied zu vorher. Weder ein feines Relief oder Narbenspuren. Es war als wären die Linien ein Teil seiner Haut geworden. Dies war mit Sicherheit kein Tattoo.

„Was meinst du?" Neville runzelte die Stirn

„El Lappa Dei. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich kann es lesen. Es bedeutet so etwas wie ‚Herr über das Höllenfeuer'."

„Ok, soweit waren wir ja bereits. Hat er in letzter Zeit weitere Veränderungen gezeigt?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wieso?"

„Ich habe ihm ja schon gesagt, dass seine Transformation nicht vollständig abgeschlossen ist aber," wieder schnitt ihm Hermine das Wort ab.

„Du hast ihm was gesagt?" erschrocken schaute sie Neville direkt in die Augen.

„Hat er dir nichts davon gesagt?"

„Nein. Was meinst du damit Nev?"

Neville untersuchte noch einmal kurz seine Vitalwerte bevor er eine Salbe und eine Flüssigkeit aus einer Schublade kramte. „Die Transformation seiner DNA Struktur war noch nicht vollständig abgeschlossen. Sie hat an einem Punkt plötzlich aufgehört wie es scheint. Jetzt hat sie dieser Zwischenfall scheinbar wieder in gang gesetzt."

Jack atmete inzwischen etwas gleichmäßiger, wenn auch sehr flach und nicht sehr stark. Die Salbe schien richtig anzuschlagen.

„Was bedeutet das jetzt für ihn?"

Missmutig sah Neville zu seiner alten Freundin und fühlte Jacks Stirn.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir können nichts tun als abwarten und auf alles gefasst zu sein. Er hat Fieber und muss jetzt ruhen. Geh nach Hause, du siehst auch nicht fit aus." Er sah das ihm Hermine gerade wieder widersprechen wollte und hob vorsorglich die Hand. „Sieh es als Anordnung von deinem Hausarzt. Ich informiere dich sofort wenn er aufwacht."

Geschlagen umarmte sie Neville noch einmal bevor sie Jack einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn gab und verschwand. Auf dem Gang warteten schon die drei Weasleys, Aurora und zu ihrer Überraschung auch Harry. Sie bemerkten sie gar nicht da Harry lautstark mit seinen Freunden am diskutieren war.

„...wir befinden uns im Krieg Ron. Ihr hättet mir wenigstens bescheid geben können wenn London in Flammen steht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade in Richtung von Nevilles Praxis gehen als er direkt Hermine in die Arme lief.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte sie den jungen Mann den sie eben erst einmal in die Arme geschlossen hatte.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich dich fragen. Ich bin von unserer kleinen Insel zufällig mit einem Boot nach Cuba rübergesetzt und habe Jack seine Zigarren besorgt als ich zufällig an einem Zeitungsladen vorbeikam und jetzt rate mal was ich da zu lesen bekam." Seine Stimme klang noch ein wenig wütend nach, doch merkte er scheinbar, dass Hermine wohl gerade nicht in der Stimmung war sich mit ihm zu streiten. Auf dem Weg zum Eingang des Krankenhauses erzählte sie, begleitet und immer wieder von Kommentaren durch Ron und seine Brüder unterbrochen, was gestern und heute geschehen war.

„Habt ihr irgendetwas herausgefunden?" fragte Harry schlussendlich als Hermine ihren kleinen Vortrag beendet hatte.

„Nicht wirklich viel. Wir haben eigentlich gehofft dieses Artefakt zu finden, dass Jack seine Kräfte vollends kontrollieren würde. Außer das ich nun scheinbar die unbekannten Runen ein wenig besser verstehen kann."

„Das heißt jetzt wohl abwarten."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dunkelheit umgab Jack als er schwach seine Augen öffnen konnte. Alpträume hatten ihn geplagt und ihn endlich aufwachen lassen. Den Inhalt seines Traumes konnte er nicht mehr wirklich wiedergeben, nur der Nebelschleier der ihm zuletzt vor Augen war, an den erinnerte er sich noch. Waren die Bilder von dem dämonischen Wesen, dem alten Mann mit seinen Gefolgsleuten und das grelle Licht auch nur ein Traum gewesen? Er wusste es nicht. Hermine hatte er gesehen und musste bei dem Gedanken an sie augenblicklich lächeln. Wie wusste er nicht aber scheinbar hatten sich Bilder aus ihrem Leben in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ob sie nun auch in einem Traum von ihm zusammen gesponnen wurden wusste er auch nicht, aber es war sehr wahrscheinlich. Das letzte an das sich Jack erinnern konnte, war eine leuchtende Kugel über einem Altar und Hermine. Sie schrie etwas unverständliches bevor sein Gedächtnis aussetzte.

_Fuck, Hermine._ Wo befand er sich hier? Gerade eben war er noch mit ihr in diesem Tempel gewesen. Nun lag er wie es sich anfühlte in einem bequemen Bett in der Dunkelheit. Wie war er hier her gekommen? Ruckartig versuchte er sich aufzurichten, doch sein Versuch scheiterte. Als er sich verunsichert umblickte, konnte er die Umrisse einer Gestalt wahrnehmen. Er konnte sie nicht erkennen, nur einen Schleier aus Licht konnte er sehen. Es war ein rötlicher Ton der leicht dunkel nach schimmerte. Jack blinzelte ein paar mal mit den Augen bevor er wieder in die Dunkelheit starrte. Das Licht war verschwunden. Doch er spürte immer noch eine Präsenz in diesem Raum.

„Wer ist da?" fragte Jack mit schwacher Stimme.

Er erhielt keine Antwort nur ein Zauberstab der die Dunkelheit ein wenig wie eine Taschenlampe durchdrang. Er konnte nun eindeutig die Umrisse eines Menschen wahrnehmen, eingehüllt in einen dunklen Umhang der sich langsam dem Bett näherte.

_So ihr lieben. Der Countdown läuft. Noch drei Kapitel und dann ist der erste Teil der Trilogie beendet. Ja ihr habt richtig gehört. Es wird noch zwei weitere Teile geben. Ich hoffe, dass ihr auch dort weiter fleißig mit lesen werdet und mir ein paar Kommis hinterlasst. Der einzige Lohn für uns FF Schreiberlinge ;) Ich hoffe bald werde ich es schaffen das nächste Chap, mit dem Titel ‚Das Wilde in mir', hoch zu laden. Also bis dann und schenkt mir nen Kommi._

_Euer Shag_


	31. Das Wilde in mir

Hey Leuts. Hat mal wieder etwas gedauert. Aber OP und kein einziger Kommi haben sich negativ auf meine Motivation ausgewirkt. Klickt doch einfach mal nach dem lesen unten den hübschen blauen Button an. Kostet euch nur ne Minute und mir macht ihr eine riesen Freude. Auch wenn der Kommi negativ ausfällt. Außerdem steigert das wieder meine Motivation und ich schreibe vielleicht etwas schneller.

_Aber genug der Worte...viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap..._

**31. Das Wilde in mir**

„Mr. Orwood, wie schön das Sie erwacht sind," sprach der Fremde, leise aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Die Konturen wurden langsam deutlicher auch wenn Jack das Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Erleichtert atmete er aus und richtete seine Augen resignierend an die Decke die immer noch in der Dunkelheit verborgen lag. Einzig die Gestalt neben seinem Bett war durch seinen Zauberstab ein wenig erleuchtet.

„Müssen sie mich so erschrecken Bob?"

„Na na Mr. Orwood, wer wird denn so schreckhaft sein?" fragte die schneidende eisige Stimme.

„Wie komme ich hierher? Wo bin ich?"

„Sie befinden sich im St. Mungos. Ihr Zustand war bis vor zwei Stunden noch sehr kritisch und auch jetzt sehen sie noch nicht sehr fit aus."

„Sie sind hier nicht in Sicherheit. Der Orden weiß, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Sie haben ihren letzten Brief live mitbekommen. Was war das was wir gefunden haben?" Jack war ein wenig in Sorge. Auch wenn er den fremden nicht wirklich kannte wollte er noch immer nicht, dass ihm etwas ernsthaftes passiert.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin um die Schutzzauber herum gekommen und ich denke ein paar Minuten werde ich auch ohne Schutz auskommen. Ich weiß nicht genau was sie gefunden haben. Ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht und Informationen erhalten die auf diesen Tempel hinwiesen. Er wurde vor langer Zeit von Menschen erbaut um zu den vier Göttern zu beten, die ihnen ja inzwischen bekannt sein dürften. Ich habe ihnen hier zum einen etwas mitgebracht. Ich weiß von ihrer geistigen Konfrontation zu Miss Granger. Vielleicht hilft ihnen dieses Buch ein wenig."

„Na da wissen sie immerhin schon mehr als ich," warf Jack spöttisch ein. „Was für eine geistige Berührung?"

„Haben Sie neuerdings Bilder in ihrem Kopf die Sie nicht loswerden können? Bilder die nicht aus Ihrer Erinnerung stammen?"

Jack dachte kurz nach. Diese Bilder von Hermine hatte er selbst erst jetzt bemerkt als er aufgewacht war. Woher zum Teufel konnte der Kerl schon wieder davon wissen?

„Woher wissen Sie davon Bob?"

„Sagen wir es so, ich bin ein Mann mit vielen Talenten, Mr. Orwood. Auf jeden Fall sind sich ihre Geister näher gekommen. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ihr Geist ungeschützt bleibt, studieren Sie dieses Buch. Es wird ihnen helfen."

Jack warf kurz einen Blick auf den Titel des Buches, das ihm gerade Bob in die Hand gedrückt hat. Es kam ihm schon ein wenig seltsam vor.

„Ich dachte eigentlich diese Okklumentik schützt nur vor bewussten Angriffen auf meinen Geist?"

„Ja ja, das ist die übliche Theorie. Doch glauben sie mir. Ob jemand bewusst oder unbewusst in ihren Geist eindringt ist völlig egal," antwortete die Gestalt ungeduldig.

„Und wieso sollte ich wollen, dass Hermine nicht in meinen Geist eindringen kann? Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihr. Und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie auf sie anspielen auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr an die Ereignisse erinnern kann."

„Glauben Sie mir," antwortete der Fremde nach einer kurzen Pause, „ selbst ihre Freundin sollte nicht alles von Ihnen erfahren. Ich denke da geben Sie mir recht. Außerdem gibt es genug andere Personen, die versuchen werden in ihren Geist einzudringen."

Das Schweigen, dass von Jack ausging sprach eigentlich für sich. Auch wenn sie seine Freundin war wollte er wirklich nicht das sie jeden Gedanken von ihm kannte. Auch wenn er das bisher noch für völlig unmöglich hielt. Aber lesen wollte er eh noch einiges. Und fremde in seinem Kopf? Da konnte er sich wirklich besseres vorstellen.

„Sie hätten nicht so auffallen dürfen."

„Was meinen Sie," fragte Jack irritiert. Doch statt einer Antwort warf ihm Bob eine Zeitung entgegen. Der Tagesprophet vom vergangenen Tag. Auf der Titelseite konnte er einen Drachen sehen auf dem eine in Flammen gehüllte Gestalt saß und ihn direkt anstarte. Unter dem Bild war ein kleiner Artikel abgedruckt mit der Überschrift _Drachen und Dämonen_. Jack verfolgte den Artikel während er ihn im Flüsterton vorlas.

_Und wieder eine Stadt die vom Grauen heimgesucht wurde. Nach Belfast vor knapp zwei Wochen stand nun auch London unter schwerem Beschuss der Todesser. Mit Hilfe von Drachen haben die ehemaligen Anhänger von dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf das Zentrum der englischen Hauptstadt verwüstet und zahllose Opfer gefordert. Nicht nur die Welt der Magier ist inzwischen von den Angriffen schwer erschüttert worden, sondern besonders die Muggel, die sich bisher der Tatsache nicht bewusst waren, dass noch Drachen existieren, werden nun immer intensiver auf die Schwarzmagier aufmerksam. Momentan gehen die Muggel noch von einem wiederholten Angriff terroristischer Extremisten aus, doch die Tatsache, dass die Drachen in der Innenstadt ihr Unwesen trieben können selbst sie nicht übersehen haben. Doch die größte Frage die sich inzwischen stellt ist, wie viel verheimlicht uns das Ministerium. Wie wir herausgefunden haben, hat ein Unbekannter die Angreifer vertrieben indem er einen ihrer Drachen gegen sie eingesetzt hat. Ob es sich dabei um einen mächtigen Zauberer oder eine Art Dämon handelt, können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ein flammendes Wesen hat, laut angaben von Minister Scrimgeour sein Leben gerettet. Doch die wahre Identität konnte oder wollte der Minister uns nicht verraten. Auch der ominöse Orden des Phönix soll Gerüchteweise anwesend gewesen sein. Doch die Existenz dieses Orden konnte auch bisher nicht nachgewiesen werden. Die letzte Frage die sich uns stellt ist was haben die Todesser, die sich inzwischen als ‚Legionen des Chaos' bezeichnen, vor? Angeblich gibt es einen neuen Anführer der diese Legionen um sich schart. Doch welche Ziele verfolgen sie? Wir werden natürlich für sie auf dem Laufenden bleiben._

_Weitere Berichte zu den Vorkommnissen in London, Belfast sowie über die Drachen und Dämonen können sie den Seiten 4,6,7 und 9 entnehmen._

_F. Baxter _

„Fuck," war alles was Jack heraus brachte als er den Artikel überflogen hatte.

„Das können Sie laut sagen. Wie ich auch mitbekommen habe, konnten Sie ein entsprechendes Artefakt nicht ausfindig machen."

„Nein, konnten wir nicht." Jacks Augen wurden langsam wieder schwerer. Er war zu erschöpft. Zwar konnte er sich nicht erinnern aber sein Ausflug hat ihn scheinbar selbst seine letzten Kraftreserven gekostet. „Wo ist Hermine?"

„Sie ist in Sicherheit, zu Hause soweit ich weiß. Aber ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass ihre Veränderungen, wie ich es Ihnen schon prophezeit habe, noch nicht beendet sind. Seien Sie vorbereitet."

„Was meinen Sie damit?" fragte Jack verwirrt. „Was soll denn noch mit mir passieren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich muss wieder gehen. Wir müssen uns bald wieder treffen. Die Legionen entwickeln momentan eine Art Waffe, neben dem Versuch die restlichen Götter zu wecken. Ich werde versuchen heraus zu finden was das für eine Waffe ist. Und vor allem müssen wir herausfinden warum die Legionen immer mehr werden. Sie haben zwar viele Kontakte zu anderen Ländern geknüpft aber daher kann ihre neue Vielzahl nicht kommen."

Gerade nachdem der Fremde zu ende gesprochen hatte fiel Jack auch wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Aber du hast ihn gehört, Harry. Irgend jemand war heute Nacht hier."

Stimmengewirr pochte langsam auf Jacks Trommelfell hinein und riss ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor auch wenn er momentan nur ein schwummriges Gefühl in seinem Kopf hatte und seine Augenlider noch mit Kleber versiegelt zu sein schienen.

„Ich möchte mal wissen wie der die Schutzzauber umgangen hat. Auf jeden Fall lebt Jack noch, trotz des Eindringlings." Die Stimmen wurden langsam immer deutlicher um Jack. Inzwischen war auch das Gefühl in alle seine Glieder zurückgekehrt auch wenn sie noch immer ein wenig verspannt waren. Was zum Henker hatten sie bloß in diesem Tempel angestellt?

„Hey ihr zwei," krächzte Jack mit noch etwas schwacher Stimme, „seid ihr bald fertig?" Seine Augen hielt er immer noch geschlossen. Das Licht versuchte penetrant seine Pupillen zu reizen. Doch hörte er einen freudigen Ausruf seines Namens und kurz darauf das Gefühl eines Kusses auf seiner Stirn. Augenblicklich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Hermy." Seine Stimme klang schon etwas fester als er im Hintergrund ein Lachen hörte und einen Hieb auf seinem Arm spürte.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt nenn mich nicht so." Grinsend öffnete er langsam die Augen und blinzelte in Richtung zweier tief braunen Augen in denen er sich jedes mal verlieren konnte. „Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Wären Fred, George und Ron nicht aufgetaucht hätte ich dich denke ich nicht so schnell hier her bringen können. Wer war heute Nacht bei dir?"

Harry spielte im Hintergrund ein wenig mit der Ausrüstung von Jack herum die auf einer Art Hocker lag. Langsam fuhr er sich durch sein Haar und dachte angestrengt über die letzte Nacht nach. Woher wusste er das alles?

„Woher weiß wer was alles?" fragte ihn nun Hermine. War dieser Bob wieder hier?"

Jack runzelte ein wenig die Stirn und schaute sie fragend an bevor er antwortete. „Ja, Bob war hier. Er hat mir das Buch dagelassen um mich vor geistigen Angriffen vor dir zu schützen." Bei seinen Worten musste er selbst grinsen. Harry untersuchte derweil das Buch auf etwaige Flüche oder Fallen die damit versehen sein könnten. „Er meinte wir hätten in diesem Tempel eine Art geistige Verbindung aufgebaut, frag mich jetzt aber nicht woher er das schon wieder weiß."

„Das ist gut möglich," stimmte Hermine zu. „Ich habe viele Dinge gesehen die ich noch nicht richtig zuordnen kann. Aber ich glaube sie waren aus deiner Vergangenheit."

„Mhm, ging mir genau so. Nachdem ich ein paar Bilder von einem Monster und danach von einem alten Mann mit seinen Kämpfern gesehen habe, sah ich dich. Ich weiß nicht wie das möglich ist aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass dein ganzes Leben an meinen Augen in ein paar Sekunden vorbei gezogen ist." Jetzt hatte auch Harry sich an den Rand des Bettes gestellt und hörte interessiert zu.

„Ja davon habe ich schon einmal gehört," warf er gedankenverloren ein. Der Prozess der Seelenverschmelzung."

Irritiert blickte Jack zu Hermine auf. „Harry, könntest du uns kurz alleine lassen?"

„Sicher, ich warte draußen." Stille breitete sich langsam aus nachdem ihr Freund das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Unsicher blickte er immer noch Hermine an.

„Hör mal," sagte sie schließlich. „Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich würde sagen es war ein gerechter Ausgleich. Jetzt kennen wir auf jeden Fall unsere gegenseitige Vergangenheit." Liebevoll strich sie ihm durch sein Haar während Jack nach ihrer freien Hand griff und sie sanft drückte.

„Und meine Vergangenheit erschreckt dich nicht? Ich meine, ich hatte nicht unbedingt das was man eine ideale Jugend nennt."

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich liebe dich so wie du jetzt bist. Jeder hat Fehler gemacht in seinem Leben."

„Ich liebe dich, Mine."

„Ich weiß, ich dich auch."

„Ach übrigens," hakte Jack nach als er sich mit einem Satz aus seinem Bett schwang, „wer ist Fluffy?"

Hermine musste lachen als sie den Namen hörte und sah ihn grinsend an. „Das findest du schon raus wenn du deine neuen Gedanken erforschst."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Jack die Musterung auf seiner Brust auf der Hermines Blick fixiert war. „Was zur Hölle ist das?" fragte Jack sich selbst als er verwundert über die Zeichen strich. Noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass er zwei Tatzen mit Runen auf seiner Brust hatte erschreckte ihn, dass er sie auch noch lesen konnte. _El Lappa Dei._

„Du kannst sie auch lesen, oder?" fragte Hermine als sie ihm über die Brust strich. „Seit ich mit dir verbunden war, kenne ich ihre Bedeutung."

Jack drehte sich um und betrachtete sich im Spiegel und dachte noch einmal über Bob nach. _Hat das irgendwas mit den Veränderungen zu tun, die er angesprochen hat?_ Seine Gedanken kreisten und machten ihm langsam Angst als er von Hermine wachgerüttelt wurde.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Neville hat auch gesagt, dass du dich noch weiter verändern wirst."

Wieder runzelte Jack die Stirn. „Woher willst du wissen was ich meine. Ich habe nichts gesagt Süße."

Irritiert schaute sie Jack über den Spiegel von hinten direkt ins Gesicht. Natürlich, du hast dich gerade laut und deutlich gefragt, ob diese Zeichen etwas mit den kommenden Veränderungen zu tun haben."

Ungläubig schaute er sie an und hatte nun langsam einen erschreckenden Verdacht. Die einzelnen Puzzleteile fügten sich nun langsam zusammen und ergaben einen Sinn. Das Okklumetik Buch, Bobs Anspielungen.  
"Das habe ich gedacht aber nicht gesagt Mine." Es war Zeit für ein Experiment. _Hermine, hörst du mich?_ dachte er und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an und sah das sich ihre Augen langsam weiteten. Es brauchte ein wenig bis die Erkenntnis auch von Hermine wirklich realisiert werden konnte. Als Jack sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte dachte er für einen Augenblick er würde seine Freundin in einem Schein eines hellen Lichtes sehen. Heller und um einiges größer als er gestern Nacht schon bei Bob bemerkt hatte. Er hätte schwören können, dass man fast nach dem Schein greifen konnte so grell leuchtete es auf. Doch im nächsten Augenblick war es auch wieder verschwunden.

_Ja ich höre dich, wie ist das möglich?_ Jack zuckte nur mit den Schulter. „Ich denke das kommt durch unsere zeitweilige Verbindung. Behalten wir es erst mal für uns." In diesem Augenblick kam auch schon Neville zu ihnen und musterte Jack gründlich.

„Erstaunlich," sagte er schlussendlich, „gestern warst du noch halb tot und heute kann ich nichts mehr feststellen."

„Tja, das sind wohl meine dämonischen Eigenschaften," antwortete Jack als er sich sein Shirt anzog. „Danke für alles Neville. Ich werd mich melden wenn etwas neues passiert." Währenddessen fuhr er sich noch mal über seine Brust.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Der Tag zog sich ohne weitere Vorkommnisse in die Länge. Jack hatte es sich in Hermines Wohnung gemütlich gemacht und inzwischen das Buch von Bob gelesen und dachte über das Gelesene nach. Hermine hatte ihm inzwischen mehrmals versichert, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen würde egal wie er sich Verändern würde und das beruhigte ihn ungemein. Doch das verschließen seines Geistes machte ihm doch ein paar ungeahnte Probleme. Er war sich nicht sicher wie er das genau bewerkstelligen sollte und wollte demnächst mit Harry darüber sprechen. Angeblich war er einer der besten auf dem Gebiet. Auch die Lichtsphären die er seit letzter Nacht ab und zu wahrnahm konnte er sich langsam erklären. Laut dem Buch war es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er diese Fähig haben könnte aber anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. So wie es aussah hatte er ab und zu die Möglichkeit die Aura von manchen Menschen wahrzunehmen auch wenn das bisher nur zufällig geschehen ist. Er hatte es ein paar mal bewusst versucht, doch keinen wirklichen Erfolg verbuchen können. Bei Harry hatte es einmal kurz aufgeflackert aber er hatte noch niemanden darauf angesprochen. Viel mehr Sorgen machte er sich über das Bevorstehende. Aber das würde er wohl auf sich zukommen lassen müssen. In ein paar Tagen würde er nach Hogwarts reisen und wollte sich jetzt nicht zu viele Gedanken machen. Die letzte Woche hatte ihn zu sehr geschafft. Die Jagd nach Todessern, der Ritt auf einem Drachen, die Seelenverschmelzung. Das war im Endeffekt doch anstrengender als er sich offen eingestehen wollte.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause hatte er Luci noch besucht. Sie würde heute auch wieder nach Hause kommen und schien wieder quicklebendig. Sie hatte sich richtig über den Besuch gefreut und wollte Hermine, Harry und Jack kaum noch gehen lassen. Morgen Abend erwartete Hermine Besuch und war gerade mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Scheinbar war das zu einer Art Tradition geworden. Jedes Jahr am Ende der Ferien trafen sich Ron, Harry, Hermine und eine gewisse Lavender, die er auf der Hochzeit kurz kennen gelernt hatte zum gemeinsamen Essen. Dieses Jahr war sie wohl mit der Ausrichtung der kleinen Party an der Reihe. Jimmy hatte sich nun auf Jacks Schulter niedergelassen weswegen ihm die Konzentration für die Okklumentik erheblich schwerer fiel. Er hatte ihn eindeutig zu viel Fernsehen lassen. Immer wieder krächzte er Jack Zitate von Clint Eastwood ins Ohr und trieb ihn fast zur Verzweiflung. Der kleine Papagei hatte inzwischen ein richtiges Faible für Western. Doch der nächste Schreck sollte am nächsten Morgen kommen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermine wachte entspannt und ausgeschlafen in ihrem kuschligen Bett auf und kämpfte energisch gegen ihren inneren Drang sich aufzurappeln. Der gestrige Abend war für sie noch richtig schön geworden. Jack hatte sie in ein romantisches Restaurant eingeladen und sich lange mit ihr unterhalten. Sie war einfach überglücklich. Und die Nacht nach dem Essen konnte auch nicht mehr übertroffen werden. Auch wenn sie relativ schnell im Bett waren hat es unendlich lange gedauert bis sie erschöpft mit einem Lächeln in Jacks Armen eingeschlafen war. Diese Erinnerungen ließen sie schmunzeln und entspannt in ihrem Bett noch einmal umdrehen. Zärtlich legte sie ihren Arm um ihren Freund und bekam erst einmal einen Schock. Sie hatte das vertraute Gefühl von warmer Haut erwartet, doch spürte sie unter sich nur einen buschigen Pelz. Irritiert öffnete sie ihre Augen und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Mit einem Satz war sie aus ihrem Bett gesprungen und stolperte unbeholfen zurück.

„AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Ein lauter Schrei war alles was sie bei dem Anblick des riesigen Wolfes in ihrem Bett heraus bekam. Das schneeweiße Tier hatte sich ruckartig aufgerichtet, saß auf dem Bett und stieß ein lautes heulen aus als er Hermines Schrei hörte.

Hermine stand der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben und traute sich nicht zu bewegen. Ihr Zauberstab lag nur einen Meter entfernt auf ihrem Nachtschrank. Wo kam dieses Tier her und warum lag es in ihrem Bett? Und vor allem, wo war Jack?"

_Was ist los, Süße? _Hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme in ihrem Kopf als sich der Wolf langsam auf sie zu bewegte. Ängstlich tastete sie hinter sich, doch war sie schon am Schrank angelangt. Es gab hier keinen Ausweg mehr für sie. Doch was dann geschah ließ sie erst recht den Atem stocken. Der Wolf richtete sich auf und verwandelte sich langsam in einen Menschen. Jack setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen und ging langsam auf seine Freundin zu. Vorsichtig und verunsichert ging er auf sie zu und blickte sie fragend an.

„Was ist denn los, Mine? Warum schreist du denn so?"

„Ich, du." Doch mehr brachte sie momentan nicht heraus.

„Sag mal, hast du einen Geist gesehen oder was?" Liebevoll und ein wenig besorgt strich ihr Jack über die Wange was sie wie es aussah ein wenig beruhigte.

„Hast du nicht gemerkt was gerade mit dir geschehen ist?"

Fragend erwiderte er ihren Blick und umarmte sie kurzerhand. Ihr Puls beruhigte sich stetig.

„Jack, du warst eben noch ein Wolf."

„Also so hat das noch niemand bezeichnet," gab er ihr schmunzelnd zurück bis sich die bittere Erkenntnis in seinem Geist einstellte. Die Bilder die er in diesem Tempel gesehen hatte gingen ihm wieder durch den Kopf. _Fuck._

„Das trifft es so in etwa, da hast du recht. Ich werde Harry rufen."

„Wie sollte der mir jetzt helfen können? Meinst du der hat Hundefutter?"

„Sehr witzig, die Sache ist ernst. Aber Harry ist ein Animagus, vielleicht weiß er weiter. Hast du deine Verwandlung nicht bemerkt?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Tatsache machte ihm eigentlich die meisten Sorgen. Sich spontan in einen Wolf zu verwandeln ist nicht unbedingt normal. Besonders wenn man sich in der Öffentlichkeit befindet.

Kurze Zeit später war auch Harry aufgetaucht. Die Nachrichten im Fernsehen behandelten immer noch die Vorkommnisse mit den Drachen und eventuelle Parallelen zu Belfast. Harry kam ein wenig verschlafen in die Küche in der Jack noch seinen Gedanken nachhing und durch das Fenster in die Ferne starrte. Feiner Nieselregen zog dünne Fäden über die Scheibe.

„Also was gibt es so wichtiges Mine? Wir haben noch mitten in der Nacht," gähnte ihnen der Schwarzhaarige entgegen. Irgendwie erschienen sie Jack ein wenig länger als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Sie waren nicht mehr ganz so sehr durcheinander wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte.

„Als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin war Jack ein Tier."

Harry hob abwehrend die Hand und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Hört mal, was ihr so treibt wenn ihr alleine seid, geht mich wirklich nichts an."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, er war ein Wolf. Er hat sich zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt und hat es nicht einmal gemerkt."

Harry nickte nachdenklich und ging in der Küche auf und ab während er ab und zu einen Schluck des Kaffees zu sich nahm den ihm Hermine gegeben hatte. Jack schnippte nervös mit seinen Fingern der jedes mal aufflammte.

„Besteht bei euch immer noch die geistige Verbindung?" Jack nickte nur bestätigend.

„Komm mal mit Jack, ich möchte etwas versuchen." Jack folgte verwirrt Harry in das Wohnzimmer und erntete von Hermine nur ein Schulterzucken als er sie fragend anschaute. Als er sich neben Harry auf die Couch setzte schaute er ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Also Jack, vertrau mir. Dir passiert nichts aber es wird ein wenig kribbeln. Wenn etwas in dir ist, werde ich es heraus finden. Menschen die die Fähigkeit haben sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln haben eine sehr enge Verbindung zu dieser Form. Egal ob man jetzt ein Animagus ist oder nicht. Bist du bereit?"

„Leg los."

Man konnte sehen wie sich Harry begann zu konzentrieren und seine beiden Hände an Jacks Schläfe legte. „Mach deinen Geist frei, entspanne dich."

In diesem Augenblick schloss Jack seine Augen und tatsächlich kribbelte es in seinem Kopf. Die Welt um ihn herum konnte er nicht mehr wirklich wahrnehmen. Die Geräusche verstummten und sehen konnte er erst recht nichts mehr. Es kam ihm vor wie ein paar Stunden bis Harry seine Hände zurück zog und ihn aus der Trance riss.

„Alles klar, dein Wolf ist sehr nett." Lächelnd lehnte sich Harry auf der Couch zurück und erntete von Hermine und Jack nur Unverständnis. „Es ist so. Menschen haben nur die Fähigkeiten zur Animagie wenn sie zu einem bestimmten Wesen eine besondere Verbindung haben. Sonst ist es nur eine normale Transfiguration. Das heißt ich könnte mich auch in einen Löwen verwandeln wenn ich Lust hätte. Aber die Animagie ist ein wenig komplexer. Du gehst sozusagen einen Bund mit einem Tier ein. Er wird eine Art Vertrauter für dich. Deshalb dauert das Animagustraining auch so lange. Ich zum Beispiel musste erstmal herausfinden, welches Tier mein Vertrauter ist. Erst dann kann man beginnen die Verwandlung zu üben."

„Was soll das heißen, mein Vertrauter?" Jack war ein wenig verwirrt bei den ganzen Informationen. „Soll das heißen du kannst mit einem Tier in deinem Kopf reden?"

„Exakt. Wenn ich das möchte kann ich mir Rat von ihm holen. Eben habe ich eine Verbindung zu deinem Geist aufgebaut und habe deinen Vertrauten gefunden. Scheinbar bist du noch zu verschlossen. Diese Kugel die du in dem Tempel berührt hast hat ihn zu dir geführt. Keine Sorge er wird sich dir mit der Zeit schon zeigen. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wenn das die Veränderungen sind die du zu erwarten hast kannst du beruhigt sein."

Augenblicklich musste Jack wieder an die Bilder denken die sich in seinen Geist gebrannt hatten. Hatte Hermine die gleichen Bilder gesehen? Oder hat sie sie noch nicht richtig zuordnen können? Ihr Blick war für Jack momentan rätselhaft. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, als würde sie versuchen seine Gedanken zu lesen. Hatte er es diesmal geschafft seinen Geist zu verschließen? Er wollte sie nicht verängstigen und ihr die Bilder offenbaren.

„Harry, ich habe noch eine Frage, bevor du wieder gehst. Ich habe das Buch über Okklumentik gelesen. Kennst du dich mit Auren aus?"

„Kommt drauf an, was möchtest du wissen?"

„Kannst du Auren sehen? Angeblich ist das ziemlich schwer."

„Außer mir, kenne ich nur Dumbledore der dazu in der Lage ist. Aber wieso fragst du?"

„Als dieser Bob Nachts bei mir war konnte ich glaube ich seine Aura sehen. Sie war ziemlich hell, mit einem leichten lila Stich. Als ich dann im Krankenhaus aufgewacht bin habe ich einen ähnlichen Lichtschein um Hermine gesehen. Der war allerdings um einiges heller und stärker."

Ungläubig starrten ihn Hermine und Harry an. „Das ist beeindruckend Jack. Kannst du es kontrollieren?"

„Manchmal. Nur bei dir habe ich Probleme. Ich hab versucht deine Aura zu sehen, aber irgendwie ist sie ziemlich schwach und wenn ich es schaffe flackert sie."

Harry grinste ihm entgegen. „Wenn wir in Hogwarts sind wolltest du ja eh ein wenig unterricht nehmen." Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und zwinkerte ihm zum. Doch Jack ging ein licht auf.

„Warum unterdrückst du deine Aura?"

Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich langsam um. „Eins muss man dir lassen. Du bist nicht dumm. Aber den Grund kannst du dir dann auch selbst zusammen reimen."

„Zeigst du mir deine volle Aura?" Fragend schaute Harry zu seiner besten Freundin die allerdings nur zwischen den beiden hin und her schaute. Im nächsten Moment musste sich Jack die Augen zu hallten. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von einem gleißend hellem, pulsierendem Licht. Nur Hermine schien das Licht nicht zu bemerken. Sie zuckte nur kurz zusammen, die Aura von Harry konnte man so stark spüren, dass selbst Jack zurück auf die Couch gedrückt wurde. Im nächsten Moment war das Licht auch schon wieder auf ein Minimum reduziert.

„Und demnächst werde ich dir beibringen deine Aura zu unterdrücken. Der Feind muss nicht unbedingt wissen mit wem er es zu tun hat. Und bei dir wird es langsam nötig wie es aussieht." Mit den Worten hatte er auch schon Hermine in eine kurze Umarmung gezogen und war wieder verschwunden.

Jack hatte den weiteren Tag, seinen Gedanken nachhängend, auf der Couch verbracht. Hermine war einfach unglaublich. Sie hat sich nicht einmal beschwert, dass er ihr nicht half. Jack war sehr dankbar dafür. Es war inzwischen so viel geschehen, dass er die Zeit zum nachdenken gut gebrauchen konnte. Er spürte, dass etwas in ihm schlummerte. Doch Zugang zu seinem Vertrauten hatte er bisher trotzdem nicht finden können. So merkte er gar nicht, dass die Stunden nur so vorbei zogen und er auf einmal aufschreckte als sich Hermine zu ihm setzte.

„Warum hast du mich nicht hochgescheucht? Du hättest hier nicht alles alleine vorbereiten müssen." Schuldbewusst suchte er ihren Blick, der ihn aber nur verständnisvoll anlächelte.

„Ich dachte, du könntest die Zeit gebrauchen. Du hast in den letzten Tagen viel mitgemacht."

„Mhm, das stimmt. Sag mal kommst du gut mit dieser Okklumentik zurecht?"

Ihre Antwort bestand eigentlich nur aus einem Nicken. „Nicht das du mich falsch verstehst. Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben. Aber ich finde jeder hat das Recht auf eine gewisse Privatsphäre. Ich möchte nicht einfach so in deinem Geist rumspazieren."

„Ich verstehe dich. Kommst du damit zurecht?"

Jack dachte kurz nach und lehnte sich zurück sodass sein Kopf in ihrem Schoß lag. „Harry hat mir erzählt, dass er irgendwann an einem Punkt war an dem er die Magie nicht mehr als bloße Zaubersprüche auf einem Stück Pergament gesehen hat. Er kann sie spüren und direkt Einfluss darauf nehmen."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Er ist mächtig geworden. Inzwischen glaube ich nicht, dass es einen Zauber gibt den er nicht ausführen kann."

„Und er kann sich wirklich einfach so in jedes Tier verwandeln?"

Hermine musste schmunzeln und schaute hinauf zu Jimmy der scheinbar am schlafen war. Ein wirklich seltenes Bild. „Er hat es oft gemacht. Du hättest mal Ron rennen sehen sollen als er sich in eine Acromantula verwandelt hat. Aber es ist um einiges anstrengender als die Verwandlung mit der Animagie. Das geht scheinbar ganz von selbst."

„Und ich muss morgen wirklich alleine in diesem Zug fahren?"

„Da werden Sie wohl nicht drum herum kommen, Professor Orwood." Sanft strich sie ihm bei diesen Worten durch die Haare. Ein Gefühl bei dem er jedes mal hilflos wurde. „Aber keine Sorge. Professor Thrax wird auch in dem Zug mitfahren, falls es Probleme gibt."

„Na klasse," murmelte Jack und richtete sich widerstrebend auf. „Ich glaube die anderen kommen bald ich gehe mal lieber duschen."

„Mach das Wuschel."

Kritisch schaute Jack zu seiner Freundin auf der Couch hinab und neigte etwas den Kopf. „Wuschel?"

„Na hör mal, jeder Animagus der was auf sich hält hat einen Namen. Harry wird ‚Klaue' genannt. Sein Vater war ‚Krone' und Sirius wurde ‚Tatze' genannt."

„Ach und Remus nennt man Fellknäuel oder was?"

„Nein, Moony."

„Na toll. Erzähl den anderen bloß nicht ich würde Wuschel heißen."

Doch Hermine grinste nur frech zurück. „Los geh schon. Und rasier die die Hände Wuschel."

Irritiert schaute Jack auf seine Hände und murmelte nur ein kleinlautes ‚Mist'. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ihm zwei Pfoten gewachsen waren. Das kann ja heiter werden.

Das Essen war eigentlich schon beendet als der Wein langsam anfing zu wirken. Die Stimmung war ziemlich ausgelassen und spaßige Gespräche kamen auch nicht zu kurz. Ab und an hatte Jack das Gefühl seine Umgebung würde ein wenig verschwimmen aber auch er hatte nicht zu wenig vom Wein gekostet. Auf den Kater während der Fahrt morgen freute er sich allerdings nicht. Aurora schien nun fest mit Ron zusammen zu sein. Laut angaben von Harry ziemlich verwunderlich, da er seit Hermine keine ernsthafte Beziehung mehr hatte. Eigentlich ein Leben wie es Jack früher geführt hat. Lavender war an sich auch ganz nett wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah, dass sie sowohl Ron als auch Jack versuchte mit ihren Blicken auszuziehen.

_Ich glaube da ist jemand auf starkem Entzug, _sandte Jack Hermine gedanklich hinüber.

_Mhm, die ist immer so. _

Jack musste sich ein lachen verkneifen. Diese Fähigkeit könnte sich noch als überaus praktische erweisen. Doch Ginny schien ihn gelegentlich besorgt anzuschauen. War es so auffällig, dass er langsam ein wenig zu voll wurde?

Doch das komische Gefühl in seinem Inneren wurde langsam immer schlimmer. Die Hände kribbelten und leichte Atembeschwerden machten sich langsam in Jack breit. Übelkeit wanderte langsam von seinem Bauch in seine Kehle und nun war auch Hermine aufmerksam geworden als kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn standen.

„Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist ziemlich blass."

Jack stützte noch einmal seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm ab bevor er sich langsam schwankend erhob.

„Da hat wohl einer ein Gläschen zu viel gehabt," witzelte Ron wofür er einen bösen Blick von Ginny kassierte. Hermine war inzwischen auch aufgestanden und versuchte den schwankenden Jack zu stützen doch der wehrte nur ab.

„Ich komm gleich." Mit den Worten war Jack auch schon ins Bad geeilt wo er erst einmal die Tür verschloss und seinen Umhang zur Seite kickte der noch vor der Dusche lag. Kurz danach übergab er sich erstmal in die Kloschüssel. Zitternd erhob er sich an das Waschbecken und starrte ungläubig sein Spiegelbild an. Ein blasses Gesicht mit blutroten Augen blickte ihm entgegen. Das Kribbeln in den Händen wurde allmählich stärker und breitete sich auf den ganzen Körper aus. Deutlich konnte er ein pulsieren in seinen Adern fühlen das langsam in ein brennendes Gefühl überging. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte Jack auf. Keuchend ging er auf die Knie und starrte ungläubig seine Hände an die sich langsam in zwei pelzige Klauen verwandelten. Grunzend bewegte er sich vor und zurück und merkte wie sein Körper von einem blauen Pelz überzogen wurde.

_Die Zeit ist gekommen Gor, _hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ihm sprechen. Schmerzen die seine Muskeln zu zerreißen drohten ließen ihn kurz in eine Starre verfallen bevor er sich ächzend wieder vom Boden am Waschbecken hochzog. Der Anblick der sich ihm nun im Spiegel bot ließ ihn in einem höllischen Schrei auffahren. Das Mobiliar wackelte und der Spiegel fiel durch das Laute poltern zu Boden und zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Das Klopfen und die Stimmen von der anderen Seite der Tür nahm er gar nicht mehr war.

„Er ist jetzt schon ganz schön lange weg, meint ihr nicht?" fragte Ginny zaghaft.

„Du hast recht," bestätigte Hermine, „ich schaue mal nach ihm."

Das Stöhnen und die grunzenden Geräusche hinter der Tür wurden allmählich lauter und inzwischen haben sich auch die anderen hinter der besorgte Hermine versammelt.

„Jack, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Keine Antwort. Nur immer lauter werdende nicht zuzuordnende Geräusche.

„Jack, mach die Tür auf." Nun war es Harry der gegen die Tür pochte und seine Stimme erhoben hat. In diesem Moment hörten die Freunde hinter der Tür einen bestialischen Schrei worauf kurze Zeit später ein Klirren und ein lauter Rumms folgte. Die Wohnung schien für kurze Zeit zu erschüttern wodurch sich ein Bild von der Wand löste und den Rahmen klirrend auf dem Boden zerspringen ließ.

„Tretet zurück," sagte Harry während er eine Hand hob und die Tür aufsprengte. Der normale Alohomora Spruch hatte keine Wirkung gezeigt. Jack schien inzwischen ziemlich gut im zaubern geworden zu sein. Harry wurde es zu bunt und so schaffte er es mit einem kräftigen Reduktor Fluch die Tür aufzusprengen.

Das Bild das sich ihnen bot war katastrophal. In der Wand gegenüber von der Tür wo eigentlich ein Fenster hätte sein sollen, befand sich ein großes Loch. Die Trümmer der Wand lagen teilweise auf dem Boden verstreut. Doch von Jack war keine Spur. Die anderen konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren als Harry auch schon ein ‚verdammt' ausstieß und mit einem Hechtsprung durch das Loch glitt. Kurz darauf konnte man einen Adler in die Nacht fliegen sehen.

Der Regen hatte inzwischen zugenommen und plättscherte auf den gekachelten Boden des Bades. Hermine war die erste die die Fassung wieder erlangte und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes das Loch in der Wand flickte und mit einem zweiten Wink wieder die normale Ordnung herstellte. Betrübt schaute sie aus dem Fenster des Bades ohne auf das wirre Stimmengewirr im Hintergrund zu achten. Beruhigend legte ihr Ginny eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Harry wird ihn schon finden."

„Ich hoffe es. Ich kann ihn immer noch spüren. Seit er in das Bad gegangen ist hatte er Angst. Er wusste selbst nicht wovor. Und jetzt flieht er. Ich weiß nicht warum aber er hat Panik."

„Eure geistige Verbindung? Sie hält immer noch obwohl er nicht in der Nähe ist?" hakte Ginny vorsichtig nach. Doch Hermine nickte nur stumm und schaute auf die vom Mond beleuchteten Wolken die sich über der Stadt ergossen.

Der Regen prasselte auf Jack nieder und weichte seinen Umhang langsam auf. Zum Glück konnte er ihn noch schnell greifen bevor er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hat. Wenn ihn in seinem Zustand jemand sehen würde, konnte er sich die Reaktion lebhaft vorstellen. Er bot keinen schönen Anblick. Und seinen Freunden, ganz besonders Hermine, wollte er sich selbst jetzt nicht zumuten. Er hatte sich auf Veränderungen eingestellt aber das war zu viel für ihn. Es wäre zu viel für jeden gewesen der damit konfrontiert würde. Nun klammerte er sich an die Spitze auf der Kuppel der St. Pauls Cathedral. Weiter entfernt konnte er den Big Ben erkennen wo vor zwei Tagen noch ein kleiner Krieg tobte. Was sollte er nur tun? Sein Leben hatte sich in den letzten Monaten so drastisch verändert, dass er jetzt an einem Punkt angelangt war in dem für ihn nur noch pure Verzweiflung herrschte. Sicher, er hatte Freunde gefunden. Aber auch das war vergänglich. Besonders so wie er jetzt aussah.

_Sei nicht besorgt Gor, du bist am Ziel angelangt. _Sprach eine Stimme zu ihm.

_Wer bist du?_

_Du weißt wer ich bin._

_Bist du mein Vertrauter von dem Harry sprach?_ Plötzlich hatte Jack ein klares Bild vor seinem inneren Auge. Er sah den Wolf vor sich der ihm treu entgegen schaute.

_Ich werde dich führen. Deine jetzige Erscheinung mag dich erschrecken. Aber der erste Schritt ist immer schmerzhaft. Da musst du durch._

_Erschrecken ist sogar untertrieben, _antwortete sich Jack selbst.

Es gab eigentlich nur einen der ihm jetzt noch helfen konnte. Jemand der selbst die Last zu tragen hatte als Monster bezeichnet zu werden.

Mit einem Satz hatte sich Jack mit seinen großen Schwingen in die Luft erhoben und glitt nun durch die Nacht. Der Regen ließ langsam ein wenig nach bis nur noch der Geruch einer durchnässten Stadt übrig blieb. Der Flugwind strich ihm angenehm durch sein Fell bis er schließlich sein Ziel erreichte. In dem kleinen Park am Grimauld Platz angekommen zog Jack seinen Spiegel aus dem Umhang und versuchte ihn mühevoll zu öffnen. Seine Tatzen machten es ihm nicht gerade leicht.

„Remus," sprach Jack in den Spiegel als er es endlich geschafft hatte ihn zu öffnen. Kurze Zeit später erschien Lupin auch schon auf der Bildfläche.

„Was gibt's Jack?"

„Ich bin hier im Park am Grimauld Platz. Ich muss dich sprechen."

„Oh, da kommen wir sowieso gleich vorbei. Ich war mit Luci gerade im Kino."

„Warte," doch Remus war schon wieder aus dem Spiegel verschwunden. Hastig blickte er sich um und versteckte sich hinter einem dicken Baum der von einem Busch teilweise verhüllt wurde. Seine Kapuze weit in sein Gesicht gezogen und den Umhang mehr schlecht als Recht über seine Flügel geworfen versteckte er sich. Luci sollte ihn nun wirklich nicht in diesem Zustand sehen. Noch einmal schaute er sich um. Der Park schien zu seinem Glück menschenleer als er Schritte näher kommen hörte.

„Remus?" flüsterte er in die Nacht hinaus während er einen Mann mit einem Mädchen an der Hand näher kommen sah.

„Jack bist du das?"

„Kommt nicht näher." In Jacks Stimme klang ein wenig die Angst mit die er noch immer nicht abgeschüttelt hatte. Zitternd hielt er sich mit einer Hand am Stamm des schützenden Baumes fest. Remus schaute mit erhobenem Zauberstab in seine Richtung.

„Woher weiß ich das du es bist? Deine Stimme klingt irgendwie tiefer und rauer", fragte der Mann unsicher. „Wenn du Jack bist kennst du mein größtes Problem."

Das erste mal seit fast zwei Stunden schlich sich ein Lächeln in Jacks Gesicht. „Die Frage ist zu einfach. Aber ich denke, dein größtes Problem ist es einen passenden Rasierer zu finden."

Lupin erleuchtete die Umgebung mit seinem Zauberstab, senkte ihn aber augenblicklich ein wenig. Rasch zog Jack die Kapuze noch ein Stück weiter in sein Gesicht. „Schon. Aber niemand außer dir würde mir eine so dämliche Antwort geben. Was ist los Jack? Warum versteckst du dich und warum klingst du so verängstigt? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Jack versuchte langsam seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen bevor er nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete. „Erinnerst du dich an die Veränderungen die Neville angesprochen hat?" Sein Gegenüber nickte nur, konnte aber immer noch nicht Jack selbst sehen.

„Sie haben eingesetzt. Ich bin ein Monster, Remus."

„Das glaube ich nicht Jack. Ich kenne dich inzwischen ein wenig und ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Monster bist. Egal wie sehr du dich äußerlich verändert hast. Komm her und lass mich dich ansehen."

„Nein, ich will nicht das mich die kleine so sieht." Antwortete er. Einige Tränen rannen ihm nun über die pelzige Wange. Doch in diesem Moment hatte sich auch schon Lucille von Lupin gelöst und kam auf Jack zu gestürmt.

„Onkel Jack, warum versteckst du dich?" fragte sie ihn vergnügt als sie vor ihm angekommen war und musterte ihn neugierig. Jack hatte sein Gesicht leicht abgewandt und bemerkte nicht, dass auch Remus nun näher kam. Die Tränen verstärkten sich als er zitternd auf die Knie ging.

„Ich bin ein Monster Luci, bitte geh. Ich will dir keine Angst machen." Seine Hände legten sich schützend vor sein Gesicht. Doch Luci dachte nicht daran zu gehen. Langsam näherte sie sich dem jungen Mann und ließ eine Hand langsam in Richtung seines Gesichtes wandern. Neugierig schaute sie in sein Gesicht nachdem Jack erschrocken seine Hände entfernt hatte und sie auf dem Boden abstützte.

„Du bist ein Kuschelteddy Onkel Jack," strahlte sie ihn vergnügt an. Remus verfolgte das ganze ein wenig verwirrt. Er konnte immer noch nur die Umrisse von Jack erkennen die hinter der schwarzen Robe versteckt waren.

„Du hast keine Angst vor mir?" der Hauch eines Lächelns schlich sich auf Jacks Lippen als er dem fröhlichen kleinen Mädchen in ihr Gesicht schaute.

„Nein. Du siehst lustig aus."

„Jack," warf nun Lupin ein. „Zeig dich bitte."

Immer noch verunsichert richtete sich Jack auf und ging auf seinen Freund zu der ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück als die Kreatur die Robe auf den nassen Boden fallen ließ. Ein über zwei Meter großes Wesen hatte sich vor ihm enthüllt und breitete seine mächtigen Schwingen aus. Das blaue Fell verdeckte seinen ganzen Körper und die Muskeln die nun in dieser Form noch weiter angewachsen waren. Die stillen Tränen wurden von seinem Fell aufgesaugt, genau wie der Regen. In seinem Mund deuteten sich die Spuren von Fangzähnen an den Seiten ab als er versuchte gequält zu lächeln. Lupin ging offen neugierig auf ihn zu und musterte ihn fragend.

„Wie ist das möglich," flüsterte er ihm entgegen.

„Ich habe mich heute morgen in einen Wolf verwandelt. Harry sagte mir ich wäre eine Art Animagus und dachte eigentlich meine Veränderung wäre endlich abgeschlossen. Ich habe mich geirrt."

„Das ist unglaublich. Du bist ein Gargoyle."

„Jack ist ein Teddy, Onkel Remus." Die kleine Luci zupfte glücklich an Jack Fell am Bein herum worauf sogar Jack ein leichtes Lachen unterdrücken musste.

„Ich habe Angst Remus. Ich bin aus Hermines Wohnung geflohen. Sie wird sich sorgen machen. Ich will nicht, dass sie mich so sieht. Dafür liebe ich sie zu sehr."

„Sei kein Idiot. Sie wird dich nicht verstoßen nur weil du ein bisschen haariger geworden bist. Glaub mir ich bin ein Werwolf und sie hat mich nie abweisend behandelt. Ich werde sie rufen."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Hast du ihn gefunden?" fragte Hermine den jungen Mann der eben noch als Adler auf ihrem Tisch gestanden hatte.

„Keine Spur. Er muss geflogen sein. Frag mich nicht wie."

Besorgt ging die junge Hexe in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Sie hatte viel erwartet bei den Veränderungen auf die sie sich mit Jack einstellen musste. Aber sicherlich nicht, dass er ein Loch in ihr Badezimmer riss und in die Nacht hinaus flog. Sie konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen bevor er verschwunden war. Sie spürte nur seine Angst die immer stärker geworden ist. Plötzlich klingelte ihr kleiner Spiegel auf der Kommode.

„Hermine?" Remus Lupins Gesicht war in dem Spiegel erschienen und schaute in ihr erwartungsvolles Gesicht. „Ich habe hier etwas gefunden, dass du sicherlich wieder haben möchtest."

„Du hast Jack getroffen? Wo bist du?"

„Ich bin in dem kleinen Park am Grimauld Platz. Komm bitte alleine, höchstens mit Harry. Der gute ist ziemlich durch den Wind und verängstigt."

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie ihn sorgenvoll.

„Das erzählt er dir lieber selbst." Mit diesen Worten war Lupin auch schon wieder verschwunden und die anderen blickten sie fragend an.

„Tut mir leid Leute. Ich denke die kleine Party ist vorbei."

„Das macht nichts, wir wollten eh bald gehen. Sagst du uns was mit Jack los ist wenn ihr wieder da seid?" fragte ein gähnender Ron. Der Wein hatte auch ihn sichtlich mitgenommen.

„Mach ich. Harry würdest du mich begleiten?" Harry nickte kurz und gab Ginny noch einen intensiven Kuss bevor er ihr etwas in ihr Ohr flüsterte. In dem Moment war er auch schon mit Hermine und einem leisen Plop verschwunden.

„Remus, wo ist er?" fragte Hermine den Mann der auf einer Parkbank saß und scheinbar schon auf sie wartete.

„Er ist hinter dem Baum." Flüsternd fügte er noch hinzu: „Erschreck dich nicht."

Fragend schaute sie Remus und das kleine Mädchen an, dass sie gerade umarmt hatte. „Onkel Jack ist ein Kuschelteddy," teilte sie ihr freudestrahlend mit.

Behutsam schlich sie sich um den Baum herum und konnte nur eine schattige ziemlich große Gestalt sehen.

„Jack, bist du das?"

„Bitte komm nicht näher Hermine, ich möchte dir keine Angst einjagen," sagte die Gestalt betrübt.

„Die jagst du mir ein seit du verschwunden bist, was ist geschehen?" Doch inzwischen konnte sie Fragmente seiner Gedanken sehen und spürte wieder die Verzweiflung die noch immer in seinem Kopf vorherrschte. „Die nächste Stufe der Veränderungen?" fragte sie ihn behutsam. Das Harry inzwischen hinter ihr stand hatte sie kaum bemerkt. Langsamen Schrittes ging sie auf ihren Freund zu bis sie schließlich vor ihm stand.

Jack hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass sie wenigstens das Gesicht verzog. Aber es war keine Regung zu bemerken. Im nächsten Augenblick hielt sie Jack auch schon im Arm und strich ihm sanft über seinen Fell übersäten Rücken wo sie zwei riesige Flügel spürte.

Unsicher schaute er ihr mit seinen blauen Augen in die ihren. Immer noch sickerten ab und an ein paar Tropfen heraus und bahnten sich ihren Weg über das blaue Haar.

„Siehst du nicht wie ich aussehe?"

Hermine musterte ihn kurz und lächelte ihn schließlich an. Schon wieder dieses Lächeln was ihn jedes mal schwach machte wenn er es sah.

„Ich müsste blind sein, wenn ich das nicht bemerkt hätte."

„Und – und du rennst nicht davon?" seine Stimme klang immer noch unsicher und gebrochen.

„Warum sollte ich. Ich liebe dich und ich habe dir gesagt ich stehe zu dir, egal was passiert. Daran ändert doch dein Aussehen nichts."

„Heißt das, du willst noch immer mit mir zusammen bleiben?"

„Natürlich. Aber etwas noch," sagte sie gespielt beleidigt als sie ihm einen Hieb auf Arm verpasste. „Das ist dafür, dass du mich fast zu Tode erschreckt hast."

Jack umarmte seine Freundin zutiefst erleichtert. _Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe._

_Doch das weiß ich._

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wie geht es weiter?"

Die junge Hexe dachte kurz nach. Harry war inzwischen mit Lupin und Lucille an ihre Seite gekommen und schaute den Gargoyle interessiert von oben bis unten neugierig an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Verwandlung auf Dauer sein wird," warf Harry nachdenklich ein. Ich glaube eher es ist eine Art Erweiterung deiner Animagusform. Trotzdem, diese hier solltest du auf jeden Fall geheim halten. Den Wolf wirst du demnächst anmelden."

Hermine nickte bevor sie weiter sprach und ihre Arme um Jack schlang. „Also Luci hat auf jeden Fall recht. Du bist ein großer Kuschelteddy. Und ich werde dir morgen einen starken Kamm besorgen."

Lachend wurden die beiden von den anderen angeschaut als Hermine ihren haarigen Freund einen Kuss gab. Freudig schlug er mit den Flügeln die langsam schrumpften. Nach kurzer Zeit stand Jack wieder in seiner normalen Form vor ihnen und trug seine Kleider wieder am Körper. Genau wie bei einem Animagus war sie bei seiner Verwandlung verschwunden.

_Sei unbesorgt, junger Freund, _sprach eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Das erste mal musstest du es auf die harte Tour lernen. _

_Bleibst du jetzt für immer in meinem Kopf?_

_Wenn du mich brauchst werde ich da sein, _antwortete der Wolf der ihm vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen war.

_Wie heißt du?_

_Nenn mich Wuschel,_ _deine Freundin hat mir den Namen gegeben._

Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, mein Vertrauter spricht jetzt neuerdings mit mir."

Staunend nickte ihm Harry zu. „Nicht schlecht, das ging schnell. Wie heißt er?"

Grummelnd schaute er Hermine an und nuschelte: „Er hat den Namen angenommen den sie mir gegeben hat."

Hermine musste herzlich lachen und nahm ihren Freund darauf wieder in den Arm.

„Was ist los?" fragte Remus irritiert. „Wie hast du Jack getauft?"

„Naja, ich habe ihm von Klaue, Moony, Krone und Tatze erzählt. Scheint als gäbe es einen neuen. Er heißt,"

„Hermine, ich warne dich," unterbrach sie Jack.

„Nun sag schon, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein." Harry war sichtlich ungeduldig.

„Er heißt Wuschel."

Jack warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu während die anderen losprusteten und er sich auf Lucis Höhe auf den Boden kniete. „Hör mal, Cheri. Das alles hier bleibt unser Geheimnis. In Ordnung?"

„Na klar, ich sag es niemandem," antwortete sie und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Danke. Und für euch gilt das selbe. Auch für die Wolf Form. Vielleicht kann ich so noch ein oder zwei Rotschöpfe ärgern."

„Sag mal Wuschel," fragte Harry zwischen seinen Lachern, „kannst du inzwischen auch deine Verwandlung kontrollieren. Wenn du mit deinem Vertrauten sprechen kannst müsstest du dich langsam verwandeln können."

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Was muss ich tun?"

„Wenn du mit ihm gesprochen hast, müsstest du ihn vor deinem geistigen Auge gesehen haben. Stell dir den Wolf ganz genau vor, in jedem Detail. Und konzentriere dich darauf wie du seine Gestalt annimmst."

Jack konzentrierte sich und rief sich jede Einzelheit in Erinnerung. Stille breitete sich in der kleinen Runde aus. Nur eine in der Ferne quietschende Schaukel und der Wind der leise ein paar Blätter rascheln ließen durchzogen die eisige Stille. Langsam spürte er wie sich sein Körper verspannte und ihn ein Schmerz durchzog. Seine Sinne weiteten sich immens. Sein Geruchssinn verstärkte sich genau wie seine Sehkraft. Im nächsten Augenblick fand sich Jack auf allen Vieren vor der kleinen Gruppe wieder.

„Ich habe es geschafft," rief Jack aus, doch nur ein Heulen kam durch seine Schnauze. Schwanzwedelnd rieb er seinen Kopf an Hermine die ihm sanft über sein Fell streichelte.

_Also, vergesst das Review nicht. Bis demnächst und liebe Grüße vom Shag_


	32. Die Reise beginnt

**32. Die Reise beginnt**

Der nächste Morgen brach wie üblich viel zu früh herein. Jack wälzte sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite um dem morgendlichen Dämmerlicht zu entgehen. Der letzte Abend war ziemlich stressig für ihn gewesen. Nicht jeden Tag verwandelt man sich mal eben in ein haariges Monster. Er war froh, dass es vorerst überstanden war und noch glücklicher war er über die Tatsache, dass er eine so liebevolle Freundin gefunden hatte. Sie akzeptierte ihn wie er war. Ohne vorbehalte. Er hatte nicht einmal ihre Gedanken lesen müssen um sich sicher zu sein, dass sie es ernst meinte. Alleine ihre Augen sprachen für sich selbst und drückten selbst gegenüber seiner erschreckenden Wandlung nur pure, warme Liebe aus. Und in der vergangenen Nacht hatte sie ihm das noch deutlicher zum Ausdruck gebracht als es tausend Blicke, selbst von ihr, hätten tun können.

Er fühlte sich einfach wohl, so wie es momentan war. Abgesehen von der Armee Bekloppter vielleicht, die ihn jagten und nebenbei ihrem Hobby nachgingen Städte zu verwüsten. Aber man konnte schließlich nicht alles haben. Auch seine Freunde, bei denen er sich inzwischen sehr gut eingelebt hatte, hätte er nicht besser wählen können. Sie waren einfach ein Bild der Loyalität, obwohl sie Jack noch keine drei Monate kannten.

Ziemlich gut ausgeschlafen, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte er sich wieder um und legte einen Arm um die Hüfte der jungen Frau die neben ihm lag. Sie hatte die Augen geöffnet und schaute ihm glücklich entgegen als er aus seinen Gedanken zurückgekehrt war.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz," begrüßte sie ihn und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Keine Angst, ich habe deine Gedanken nicht gelesen."

„Kein Problem, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir. Ich bin nur froh dich zu haben," entgegnete Jack ihr offen.

„Mhm, so etwas kann eine Frau nicht oft genug hören." Genüsslich schmiegte sie sich an ihn während er ihr durch ihr immer noch schwarzes Haar strich.

„Das war wohl vorerst unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht, was?" Das war einer der negativen Punkte die Jack gar nicht behagte bei der Aussicht auf seinen neuen Job. Auch wenn er sich irgendwie freute bei dem Gedanken ein wenig Lehrer zu spielen.

„Das glaube ich kaum. Als Lehrer bist du befugt Nachts durch die Gänge zu schleichen. Auch wenn wir getrennte Zimmer haben heißt das nicht, dass wir auch getrennt die Nacht verbringen müssen." Mit einem Auge zwinkernd richtete sich die junge Hexe auf. Noch einmal strich sie ihrem Freund über die Brust wo noch immer die beiden Tatzen mit den Runen abgezeichnet waren. Jack schaute ihr in ihre braunen Augen, sich der Gefahr aussetzend sich wieder einmal darin zu verlieren.

„Ich glaube die Veränderungen meines Körpers sind jetzt abgeschlossen," versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Er wusste, dass sie sich insgeheim Sorgen machte auch wenn sie es nicht laut aussprach. „Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich bin mir sicher. Ich muss nur noch lernen diesen Gargoyle in mir zu beherrschen. Wenigstens hat Luci keine Angst vor mir bekommen."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert. Sie ist schon ziemlich schlau für ihr Alter."

„Sie ist ein kleiner Engel."

„Mhm, und mein Patenkind," erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Nach der morgendlichen Dusche gönnte sich Jack erst einmal ein ausgiebiges Frühstück mit einer großen Tasse Tee. Bommel war zwischendurch aufgetaucht und hatte seine restlichen Sachen bis auf seine Gitarre und sein Skateboard mitgenommen und sicher in seinen Gemächern in Hogwarts verstaut. Zum Frühstück traute er sich scheinbar nicht zu bleiben aber er versicherte Jack sich um Jimmy zu kümmern. _Das kann ja heiter werden, _dachte sich Jack. _Ein Elf und ein psychopatischer Papagei, hoffentlich leben beide bis heute Abend noch._ Während Hermine sich ein weiteres Brot bestrich stöberte Jack ein wenig im Tagespropheten. Wirklich viel neues gab es eigentlich nicht. Die Ermittlungen um den Angriff auf die Innenstadt von London liefen noch immer und der Minister hatte ein paar Aussagen zu dem Vorfall abgegeben.

„Hey Mine. Der Minister bedank sich hier in ‚aller Öffentlichkeit' bei einem gewissen Jack Orwood. Kennst du den zufällig?"

Kritisch schaute sie ihm entgegen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm schon, dass sie nicht so recht wusste was er meinte. „Der Name sagt mir irgendwas," schmunzelte sie, „aber warum bedankt er sich?"

„Ach stimmt, da warst du gerade weg. Ich hab mich auf ihn geworfen als ihn gerade ein Drache grillen wollte. Aber die Zeitung tappt immer noch im Dunkeln wer der unbekannte brennende Typ ist der die Drachen schlussendlich aus der Stadt getrieben hat. Eigentlich müsste Scrimgeour das wissen nachdem ich ihn im Feuer eingewickelt habe."

„Ich denke der Minister ist wenigstens in der Hinsicht vernünftig nichts in der Richtung weiter zu erzählen," antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Sei froh, dass er dich mag. Das könnte sich noch als nützlich erweisen."

Jack zuckte mit der Schulter als er die Zeitung beiseite legte und seine Tasse lehrte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Wann hast du gesagt, dass der Zug losfährt?"

„Um elf. Du weißt wie du hinkommst?"

„Klar. Ganz einfach auf den Bahnsteig und dann durch die Mauer laufen. Das da noch kein Muggel drauf gekommen ist verwundert mich aber auch sehr," entgegnete er lachend.

Gegen kurz nach zehn beäugte sich Jack noch mal lachend im Spiegel. Wie immer trug er eine blaue Jeans, ein hautenges T-Shirt unter dem diesmal eine Totenkopfgezierte Gürtelschnalle hervorschaute und seine Lederjacke. Seine Muskeln drückten sich spielerisch aus seinem Shirt heraus. Auf eventuelle Angriffe war er ebenfalls vorbereitet. Wurfmesser hatte er in seinem Stiefel und an seinem Gürtel befestigt sowie seine zwei Magnums Kaliber 45 unter der Jacke die er in zwei unsichtbaren Haltern versteckte. Sein Zauberstab steckte in einem weiteren Halfter unter seiner Jacke. Die letzten Monate hatten ihn ein wenig vorsichtiger werden lassen. Auch wenn er nicht so begeistert davon war aber Hermine konnte ihn irgendwie verstehen. Doch sein Aufzug brachte ihn nicht so zum lachen. Es waren eher seine Haare. Inzwischen waren sie auch wieder ein gutes Stück gewachsen.

„Hermine, schau mal," rief er in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Wa-, wie siehst du denn aus?"

„Ich dachte ein wenig Partnerlook frischt mal eine Beziehung auf. Oder gefälltst dir nicht?" fragte er belustigt.

„Hey, du gefällst mir immer. Aber die schwarzen Haare stehen dir," lächelte sie ihn an.

„Wir sehen uns erst heute Abend wieder, was?" Wieder schmiegte sich Jack sanft an den berauschenden Körper seiner Freundin und legte seine Arme um sie.

„Mhm, gute Reise kleiner und nimm dich vor den Schülerinnen in acht."

Lachend versank er langsam mit Hermine noch einmal in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog sich danach seine Sonnenbrille auf, schnappte sein Skateboard und seine Gitarre und öffnete die Tür. Mit einem telepatischem _die Fortsetzung gibt es heute Abend_ war er auch schon im Treppenhaus verschwunden und disappariert.

Im nächsten Moment tauchte er auch schon in einer verlassenen Seitenstraße neben dem Bahnhof auf. Das Wetter war heute zur Abwechselnd mal wieder ziemlich gut so strahlte ihm die Sonne mitten ins Gesicht. Allerdings war es nicht mehr ganz so warm, da es schon Anfang September war aber um so was brauchte sich Jack wohl kaum mehr sorgen zu machen. Sogar im Winter könnte er inzwischen in Badehosen herum laufen. Alles in allem war er an diesem Tag sehr gut gelaunt, trotz der Ereignisse am Vorabend. Für Hermine musste er sich noch etwas ausdenken um den Schock und die Zerstörung ihres Badezimmers wieder gut zu machen. Doch so was hatte Jack noch nie geplant. Er war in der Richtung eher der spontane Typ und ließ die Dinge lieber auf sich zu kommen.

Das Bild, dass sich auftat als er die Seitenstraße verließ und auf den Bahnhof zuging, war allerdings alles andere als fröhlich. Menschen eilten über die Straße und schauten immer wieder verstohlen zum Himmel. Kein Wunder, vor zwei Tagen noch wurden sie von ein paar Feuer speienden Drachen attackiert. Doch das juckte Jack nun auch recht wenig. Die Zeit der Abrechnung würde schon noch früh genug kommen und seiner Freundin hatte er versprochen sich eine Auszeit zu gönnen. Und inzwischen würde Jack alles für sie tun um sie glücklich zu machen. Er konnte inzwischen auf die Entfernung ihre Gedanken nicht mehr lesen aber irgendwie spürte er ihre Empfindungen. Sie war scheinbar gestresst. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur eine Einbildung von Jack.

Im Bahnhof selber besorgte sich Jack noch eine Flasche Cola und ein paar Brezeln die er sich in die Tasche seiner Gitarre stopfte. Sein Skateboard musste er nicht einmal mit dem Fuß antreten. Dank seiner telekinetischen Fähigkeiten rollte es ganz von alleine vor sich hin. Gleichgewichtsprobleme hatte er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr auf dem Ding. Der Bahnhof war ziemlich gut besucht aber Jack hatte keine Probleme den Bahnsteig zu finden, den ihm Hermine beschrieben hatte. Nur die Absperrung stellte ein Problem dar. Irgendwie hatte er immer noch Hemmungen gegen eine Mauer zu laufen und zu hoffen, dass sie nachgab. So ließ er sich erst einmal auf eine Bank des Bahnsteiges nieder, neben einen ziemlich runden Mann. Er schien auf Geschäftsreise zu gehen, dass verriet Jack seine Reisetasche. Neugierig beobachtete er den Mann der sich genüsslich eine Pfeife stopfte und ihm einen kritischen Blick zu warf.

„Entschuldigung. Haben Sie Feuer junger Mann? Meine Frau würde mich umbringen wenn sie das sehen könnte." Missmutig schaute er über den Bahnsteig an dem das Treiben immer fröhlicher wurde. Jack war ein wenig in Gedanken versunken und dachte gerade darüber nach wie man sich nur so gehen lassen konnte. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Bank dieser Last stand hielt. So achtete er eigentlich gar nicht darauf was er in diesem Moment für einen Fehler machte. Erschrocken sprang der Mann auf und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Sie sind ja auch so ein Freak," schrie er ihm entgegen und entfernte sich hastig von ihm. Jack schaute sich fragend um als der dickliche Typ verschwunden war und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er mal wieder seinen Daumen als Feuerzeug missbraucht hatte. _Oops,_ dachte er sich als er aufstand und noch die kleine Visitenkarte einsteckte die er auf der Bank neben sich fand. _Bohrmaschinen, na das passt ja._

Es war bereits zehn vor elf und der kühle Wind zwischen den Gleisen störte Jack nicht sonderlich. Fragend blickte er sich um und suchte nach irgend einem Zeichen einer verzauberten Barriere. Allerdings fand er keine Spur. Nur eine Gruppe jugendlicher die sich gerade von ihren Eltern gelöst hatten und an ihm vorbei liefen. Zwei von ihnen hatten Eulen dabei und ziemlich große Koffer. Es waren zwei Jungs und drei Mädchen im Alter zwischen dreizehn und vierzehn, die zu seinem Glück nicht nach Muggel aussahen. Diesmal startete er bewusst den Versuch und konzentrierte sich. Es waren tatsächlich magische Auren zu sehen. Bei allen fünfen. Jack zog noch einmal an seiner Zigarette und bließ den Rauch in die Luft bevor er auf die Jugendlichen zuging. Seine Haare wehten ihm offen an seinen Wangen vorbei.

„Sorry Leute," tippte er einem der Jungen auf die Schulter worauf sich die kleine Gruppe zu ihm umdrehte und ihm teils fragend teils staunend beäugten. „Ähm ihr scheint mir helfen zu können. Ihr seht nicht so ganz, naja Muggel aus, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine." Neugierig musterte er die fünf und wartete einfach mal die Reaktion ab. Wenn sie ihn für bescheuert halten würden könnte er immer noch jemand anderen fragen. Doch er hatte Glück.

„Ah neu hier was? Wenn du den Hogwarts Express suchst geh durch diese Wand." Der eine Junge zwinkerte ihm zu und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Danke Alter," antwortete Jack erleichtert. „Ich dachte schon ich müsste eine Kutsche überfallen oder so was um nach Hogwarts zu kommen." Mit einem kleinen Salut verabschiedete er sich und ging auf die Steinmauer zu. Da ihm noch immer die Blicke der Jugendlichen im Nacken lagen wollte er sich nicht gleich als völlig unbeholfen outen und überwand seine Unsicherheit. Hinter der Mauer fand er auch schon die ihm aus einem Buch bekannte rote Lok vor auf die er schnurrstracks zu marschierte. Manche fragende Blicke von einigen Eltern und Schülern ignorierte er gekonnt und suchte sich erst mal ein Abteil, dass noch nicht besetzt war. Als er eingestiegen war hatte er schon den reizenden Professor Thrax mit einem Wink begrüßt und sich möglichst weit verzogen um nicht seine nette Gesellschaft genießen zu müssen. Hier im anderen Ende des Zuges würde er nicht in diese Lage kommen.

In einem noch leerem Abteil stellte Jack erst einmal seine Gitarre und sein Deck beiseite und warf einen Blick auf die Titelseite seiner Zeitung. Vor seiner Abreise hat er sich noch die Muggel Tageszeitung gekauft und nun weiteten sich seine Augen als er den Artikel durchschaute der zur Überschrift der Titelstory gehörte. Mit einem Griff in seine Tasche hatte er auch schon den Namen Hermines ausgesprochen und ihr Bild tauchte vor ihm in dem kleinen Spiegel auf.

„Na, jetzt schon Heimweh Wuschel?" fragte sie ihn in einem abgehetzt und doch fröhlichem Ton.

„Hör zur, kauf dir die Tageszeitung in London und sag mir heute Abend was du von der Titelstory hältst. Ich weiß das du im Stress bist, deshalb stör ich dich auch nicht länger. Zeig sie aber auch Harry und Al wenn du die triffst."

„Al? Wer ist das denn?" fragte sie irritiert mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

„Na Dumbledore halt."

„Ok, ich merks mir. Ist was schlimmes passiert?"

„Das können wir heute Abend besprechen, denk ich. Jetzt können wir eh nicht viel tun."

„Na gut. Gibt's sonst noch etwas?"

„Eigentlich nur noch eins. Ich liebe dich," antwortete er zum Abschied.

Mit den Worten ‚ich liebe dich auch' war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden genau wie der kleine Spiegel in Jacks Tasche.

Noch einmal runzelte Jack die Stirn als er einen letzten Blick auf die Zeitung warf.

_**Mysteriöse Morde in London und Umgebung**_

_London. In den letzten Tagen häufte sich die Anzahl der mysteriösen Morde in der englischen Hauptstadt. Schon vor dem Angriff der vermeintlichen Drachen in der Londoner Innenstadt traten vermehrt Morde auf, die grauenhafter nicht sein könnten. Die Opfer treten völlig blutleer auf die Bildfläche der Einsatzorte der entsetzten Einsatzkräfte. Weiterhin fehlen ihnen jegliche inneren Organe Augen und auch Gehirne. „Sie scheinen heraus gefressen worden zu sein" beschreibt ein völlig aufgewühlter Notarzt der den Tod eines der Opfer festgestellt hat. Ebenso merkwürdig sind die eingebrannten Male auf der Brust der Opfer. Sie gleichen dem, dass am Himmel zu sehen war als London vor zwei Tagen Opfer eines tragischen Angriffes von bisher unbekannten wurde. Ob es Zusammenhänge zwischen diesen Mordfällen gibt oder weitere Angriffe wie dem in London oder Belfast gleichen erfahren sie auf den Seiten 2,3 und 5._

Seltsam, dachte sich Jack und faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen. Auf dem Gang hörte er ein lautes Stimmengewirr was ihn erst einmal ablenkte und aufhorchen ließ. Irgend ein Mädel hatte scheinbar gerade Stress mit ihrem Freund. Jack schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. _Teenies. _Hört sich schon lustig an für jemand der selbst gerade erst fünf Jahre aus diesem Zeitabschnitt herausgewachsen war. Der Zug setzte sich allmählich in Bewegung, weshalb Jack erst einmal seine Gitarre auspackte und anfing zu spielen. Classical Gas, ein wunderbares Lied für die akustische Gitarre wenn man mal nicht singen wollte. Gerade als er angefangen hatte die Stahlseiten zu zupfen öffnete sich auch schon die Abteiltür und ein ihm bekanntes Gesicht steckte den Kopf herein. Eines der Mädchen die er auf dem Bahnsteig angesprochen hatte schaute sich fragend um, im Hintergrund sah man auch den Rest ihrer fünfköpfigen Gruppe. Jack schaute nicht wirklich auf, lugte nur kurz über seine Sonnenbrille und zupfte weiter die ruhigen Anfänge seines Liedes.

„Ist hier noch frei? Die restlichen Abteile sind alle schon belegt."

Jack nickte ihnen kurz zu und bedeutete ihnen mit einem Kopfnicken einzutreten. _Könnte lustig werden,_ sagte ihm Wuschels Stimme in seinem Kopf und Jack verkniff sich ein grinsen. Mit einem Blick schlug er die Abteiltür hinter dem letzten der hineinkam zu, sodass sich alle erschrocken umdrehten. Jack grinste nur in sich hinein.

„Du spielst gut," sprach ihn einer der beiden Jungen an. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare und war relativ groß und schlacksig. „Was ist das?"

„Classical Gas," antwortet Jack schlicht ohne sich unterbrechen zu lassen.

„Bist du neu hier?" wollte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen wissen, dass sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte. „Ich habe dich noch nie an der Schule gesehen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich komme aus Deutschland."

„Also ich bin Marla, das sind meine Freunde Amy, Vivianne, Sam und Greg." Jack blickte in die Runde und hob einmal zur Begrüßung die Hand.

„Jack Orwood. Freut mich." Die kleine Gruppe musterte ihn. Jack fand es äußerst lustig, dass sie scheinbar immer noch nicht gemerkt haben, dass er ungefähr zehn Jahre älter war.

„Hey, wir haben von dir gelesen. Du hast den Minister vor einem Drachen gerettet." Meldete sich das Mädchen ihm gegenüber.

„Stimmt das? Warst du wirklich da?"

„Mhm." Mehr wollte er jetzt eigentlich nicht dazu sagen. So wie es aussah haben die fünf das auch gemerkt.

„Wir sind aus Gryffindor." Das Mädchen zeigte auf sich und die die ihm als Amy vorgestellt wurde. „Er ist aus Hufflepuff," das war der blonde schlacksige, „und die beiden sind aus Slytherin. Was meinst du wo du hinkommst? Na ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Wir werden es ja herausfinden."

Jack schaute sie ein wenig irritiert an. Ich habe gehört Gryffindor und Slytherin wären so verfeindet?"

„Ja meistens schon. Doch inzwischen hat sich einiges geändert. Es gibt noch viele die an den alten Feindschaften festhalten. Aber manchen ist das nicht so wichtig."

„Was meint ihr was wir für Neuzugänge bekommen?" fragte das blonde Mädchen neben ihm. „Wir brauchen dieses Jahr einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung." Die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater hat gesagt," fuhr sie fort, „in Verteidigung bekommen wir jemand besonderen. Mehr wollte er nicht verraten."

„Ja und in Muggelkunde dürften wir auch jemand neuen bekommen," entgegnete das Mädchen ihm gegenüber. „Greg und ich haben es ja noch nicht abgewählt."

Jack musste schmunzeln und stellte seine Gitarre erst einmal zur Seite.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Och du erinnerst mich an jemanden." Jack musste sich zusammen reißen nicht laut zu lachen. Ein alter Kumpel aus Frankfurt hatte auch die Fähigkeit ihm in nur zehn Minuten sein Ohr zum Bluten zu bringen. So nett wie er auch gewesen ist konnte er einen doch manchmal zum Wahnsinn treiben. „Du bist sehr gesprächig oder?" Jetzt mussten auch die restlichen in dem Abteil lachen und Jack spielte noch ein wenig weiter.

„Spielst du schon lange Jack?" Greg zeigte auf seine Gitarre und wühlte in seinem Umhang.

„Ziemlich, ja." Jack sah erst auf als der Junge eine Miniaturversion einer Gitarre aus seiner Tasche auspackte und sie mit ‚Engorgio' vergrößerte.

„Was dagegen wenn ich mit spiele?" Jack nickte grinsend. _Na endlich kommt mal Spannung rein,_ dachte er sich.

„Spielst du lieber Rhythmus oder Melodie?"

„Ich übernehme den Rhythmus," antwortete Greg. „Komm ich besser mit klar. Ich leg kurz vor und du steigst mit ein. Blues Schema in A-Moll."

Endlich war Jack wieder in seinem Element. Auch wenn es ein Schüler war der vor ihm saß und er wusste, dass eine gewisse Distanz gewahrt bleiben musste. Doch bei der Musik galten andere Regeln. Und der Junge spielte ziemlich gut. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie sich in ihrem spielen angepasst und unterhielten das Abteil recht gut. Die gelegentlichen neugierigen Blicke vom Gang her störten dabei nicht großartig.

Der Horizont verdunkelte sich langsam und leichter Regen zog auf. In etwa zwei Stunden würden sie Hogwarts erreichen und die jungen Leute vor ihm spielten ein wenig mit ihren Zauberstäben, führten ein paar kleine Verwandlungen durch und vertrieben sich die Zeit. Auch Greg stellte nun langsam seine Gitarre zur Seite. „Das wiederholen wir hoffentlich bald," hörte er Greg noch sagen was er mit einem nicken bestätigte. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit zog etwas ganz anderes an.

Er roch etwas was nicht hierher passte. Er hatte schon beim Frühstück und gestern im Park gemerkt, dass nicht nur in seiner Wolfsform Gerüche und Geräusche besser wahrzunehmen waren. Über den Krach in seinem Abteil hinweg hörte er in die Ferne des Zuges. Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Klacken aber es stimmte ihn irgendwie misstrauisch. Der Geruch wollte nicht mehr verschwinden. Er hatte sich in seiner Nase festgesetzt. Er war ihm eindeutig bekannt. Nur woher stammte er. Die Jugendlichen hatten scheinbar seine Anspannung bemerkt und blickten ihn fragend an als er langsam aufstand und zur Türe hinüber ging und verstohlen aus dem kleinen Fenster in den Gang hinaus schaute. Harry hatte ihm zwar erzählt das einige Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens mit an Bord waren aber auf die hatte er beim Betreten des Zuges nicht geachtet. Schon wieder ein Klacken. Mit einem Griff an seinen linken Ärmel hatte er auch schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und schaute in erschrockene Gesichter.

„Ihr bleibt in dem Abteil, egal was ihr hört. Ist das klar?"

„Warte, wir kommen mit, vielleicht brauchst du Hilfe."

„Nein, sicher nicht. Ihr wartet hier." Seine Stimme ließ keine Widerworte zu.

Mit einem Satz war er auch schon aus dem Abteil geeilt und zog mit seiner linken Hand auch schon eine seiner Pistolen aus dem Halfter. Soweit war auf dem Gang nichts zu sehen. Ein paar Schüler schauten ein wenig fragend aus einigen Abteilen aber ansonsten schien hier alles normal zu sein.

_Hör auf deine Instinkte. _Wuschel redete in seinem Geist auf ihn ein und Jack traute ihm soweit. Prüfend schaute er den Gang entlang der nur noch von den Glühbirnen erhellt wurde. Der Regen hatte sich verstärkt und so war auch der Himmel mit Wolken verhangen die es dem Sonnenlicht schwer machten hindurch zu kommen. Ein neuer Geruch hatte sich in die Luft gesetzt. Auch wenn es nur eine kleine Nuance war, schmeckte er förmlich das Blut in der Luft. Es kam aus der Toilette nur ein paar Meter entfernt. Ruckartig öffnete er die Tür und fand einen bewusstlosen Ron vor sich liegen.

„Fuck," flüsterte er vor sich hin als er sich vor ihn auf den Boden kniete. Nach ein paar Schlägen auf die Wange öffnete der rothaarige seine Augen. Von seinem Kopf tropfte ein wenig rote Flüssigkeit aus einer Platzwunde herunter.

„Ron, was ist passiert?"

„Todesser, nicht viele glaub ich."

„Wenn du kannst warne die andern Ron. Ich schnapp sie mir."

Als Jack sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte bemerkte er auch schon etwa zehn Meter entfernt eine schwarze Robe in einem Abteil verschwinden. Ein paar Schüler schrieen panisch auf, doch man konnte keinen Fluch hören oder einen Lichtblitz wahrnehmen. Als er gerade an der Tür des Abteils angekommen war spürte er nur noch wie sich ein Arm um seinen Hals presste und ihn in die Mangel nahm. _Keine Feuershow vor den Kindern,_ ermahnte sich Jack selbst.

„Wir haben ihn." Hörte er den Mann hinter sich sagen und der Mann im Abteil nickte zufrieden. Sein Zauberstab war auf Jacks Brust gerichtet. Seine Pistole hatte er fallengelassen, der Zauberstab steckte wieder in seinem Ärmel da er gerade noch Ron untersucht hatte.

„Meint ihr wirklich?" röchelte Jack und stieß den Mann vor ihm mit Kraft seiner Gedanken von sich weg quer durch das Abteil. Die Scheibe des Zuges zersprang und zerbarst in tausend Teile. Die Person hatte es durch die Scheibe geschleudert doch sie hielt sich scheinbar am äußeren Rand des Fensters fest. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Jack auch schon nach dem Ärmel des Mannes gegriffen der seinen Atem abdrücken wollte. Mit einem Ruck hatte er ihn über die Schulter geworfen. Mit einem lauten Krachen landete er auf dem Boden vor Jacks Füßen und krümmte sich kurz. Mit einem kurzen Stupor das hinter Jack ausgesprochen wurde war dieser Legionär bewusstlos. Ein Auror war hinter Jack aufgetaucht, den er nur vom sehen her kannte. Schnell hatte er seine Pistole wieder in das Halfter zurück schweben lassen.

„Danke." Der Auror nickte ihm bestätigend zu und blickte sich besorgt um.

„Ich glaube sie sind geflüchtet. Im Zug ist niemand mehr," sagte der Mann in der blauen Robe.

„Im Zug nicht, da haben sie recht." Als ihn der Mann fragend ansah zeigte Jack mit seinem Finger an die Decke und war auch schon in dem Abteil verschwunden aus dessen Fenster er den anderen Angreifer geworfen hatte. Nur ein paar Schüler im Alter von ungefähr 16 schauten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Guten Abend. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine angenehme Fahrt," begrüßte sie Jack lächelnd. „Ich muss mal kurz an die frische Luft." Mit den Worten hatte er sich auch schon aus dem Fenster gelehnt und nach oben gegriffen. Mühevoll zog sich Jack nach oben und hievte sich auf das Dach. Der Regen der sich etwas verstärkt hatte war dabei nicht unbedingt hilfreich.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir sollen diesen Orwood mitbringen," hörte er eine dunkle Stimme als er sich auf das Dach gezogen hatte. Der Fahrtwind trieb ihm seine Haare in den Nacken. Die Roben der Personen die sich mühevoll an ein paar Abhebungen am Dach festhielten vor ihm flatterten im Wind. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Es waren genau fünf Personen die sich streitend auseinander setzen. _Diese Pfeifen sollten ihn zurück holen? _Jack hatte wirklich geglaubt sein vermeintlicher Bruder wäre intelligenter.

„Silvenus," schrie Jack aus und sah mit an wie drei der fünf Männer durch einen hellen Lichtblitz vom Dach gefegt wurden. Verschwommen waren inzwischen die Umrisse von Hogwarts zu sehen. Kampfbereit stellten sich die beiden restlichen unsicher auf dem ruckelnden Zug auf. Das Skateboard hatte Jack in den letzten Jahren eine gewisse Sicherheit gegeben auf die er sich jetzt berufen konnte. Erschrocken sahen ihn die verbliebenen zwei an während sie schnell ihre Zauberstäbe zückten. Mit einem weiteren Sprung hatte sich Jack auch schon gedreht und dem nächsten einen gezielten Tritt in sein Gesicht verpasst. Mit einem krachendem Geräusch ging dieser zu Boden. Ein unachtsamer Moment war alles was nun zwischen Jack und einem Fluch stand der seinen Ärmel streifte. Jack spürte wie sich irgendetwas durch das Fleisch unter seiner Jack schnitt. Es war nur ein gelbes Licht aber es schmerzte wie eine scharfe Klinge. Blut bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Leder seiner Jacke was er momentan nicht weiter beachtete. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit und Jack traf der nächste Fluch. In hohem Bogen flog er etwa fünf Meter den Wagon entlang und konnte sich gerade am Rand des Daches festhalten. Seine Beine hingen an der Seite des Zuges herunter, eine Hand griff fest eine Wölbung am Dach, die andere rettete seinen Zauberstab den er sich mühsam zwischen die Zähne klemmte. Sein Angreifer schien sich zu orientieren und sein Blick fiel grinsend auf den baumelnden Jack der im Fahrtwind vom Regen gepeitscht wurde. Er hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren aber irgendwie schaffte er es noch einen Ganzkörper Klammerfluch auf seinen Angreifer abzufeuern. Als er sich mühsam wieder nach oben zog entdeckte er den zweiten der noch auf dem Dach des Zuges lag und versuchte sein Kinn zu richten und erledigte ihn mit einem Stupor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?" fragte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen das außer Atem wieder das Abteil ihrer Freunde erreichte. Ihr folgte ein junger Mann den wir bereits als Greg kennen lernen durften. Doch sie erhielten nur ein kopfschütteln.

„Der Auror mit den roten Haaren hat uns wieder in unser Abteil geschickt. Er sagt es wäre alles unter Kontrolle."

„Ja, Professor Thrax hat uns das selbe gesagt. Nur auf seine üblich reizende Art," antwortete Greg.

„Habt ihr das gehört?" Erschrocken hob Vivianne ihren Kopf und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Da ist jemand auf dem Dach." Erschrocken stolperte sie einen Schritt zurück als ein Kopf vor ihrer Fensterscheibe baumelte sie angrinste und gegen das Glas klopfte.

„Hey, ruft mal einen Auroren," drang Jacks Stimme in das Abteil. Der Regen drang langsam in den Zug ein, getragen von einem kühlen Wind. Doch in diesem Augenblick stand auch schon Ron mit dem Kollegen in der Tür der Jack vorhin noch den Hintern gerettet hatte.

„Jack, was machst du da? Geht es dir gut?"

„Alles klar bei mir. Hab nur ein Päckchen abzuliefern." Mit den Worten verschwand Jacks Kopf auch schon wieder vor dem Fenster und machte zwei regungslosen Körpern in schwarzen Umhängen platz die geräuschlos in den Zug schwebten. Der Auror hinter Ron machte große Augen und kümmerte sich um die Personen indem er mit ihnen verschwand. In dem Moment war Jack auch schon unsanft durch das Fenster geplumpst und schloss es während er sich die Schulter rieb.

„Du blutest," sagte Ron nüchtern als er seinen Finger auf seinen Arm drückte.

„Au, tu ich nicht," erwiderte Jack als er mit seinem Zauberstab die Wunde mit einem Episkey heilte. „Siehst du. Und schau mich nicht so an, wenn du über die Aktion ein Wort verlierst..."

„Keine Angst, von mir erfährt sie nichts." Lächelnd klopfte er noch einmal auf Jacks Schulter. „Und ihr macht euch besser fertig. Wir sind gleich da."

Neugierige Blicke trafen Jack als er seinen Arm kreisen ließ. Seine motorischen Funktionen in den Gelenken schienen aber keinen Schaden erlitten zu haben.

„Schaut mich nicht so an. Ich hab mich verlaufen, dass ist alles." Auf diese Erklärung musste die kleine Gruppe geschlossen lachen.

„Verlaufen? Auf das Dach? Wie viele waren es?"

„Ja verlaufen. Und das hier bleibt unter uns, in Ordnung?"

„Klar," antwortete Greg. „Scheint ein lustiges Jahr zu werden."

Die Fahrt nach Hogwarts verlief weiterhin relativ ereignislos. Auch wenn Jack die Pferde ein wenig unheimlich waren welche die Kutschen zogen. Von Thestralen hatte er schon gelesen aber die Abbildungen in den Büchern konnten kaum mit dem Anblick mithalten den diese eigentlich zombieartigen Wesen lieferten. Der Regen plätscherte weiterhin auf die Schüler herab während der Schlamm zu ihren Füßen zu den Seiten der Stiefel wegquoll. An das Getuschel in seiner Nähe hatte sich Jack bereits gewöhnt. Entweder haben sich die Ereignisse im Zug schnell herum gesprochen oder es war doch wenigstens ein paar Schülern aufgefallen, dass er wohl kaum ein neuer Schüler sein könnte. Die kleine Gruppe die er im Zug hatte kennen lernen dürfen hatte es jedoch noch nicht bemerkt wie es aussah. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nicht gerade dumm wirkten. Am großen Tor, dem Eingang in die Haupthalle stand auch schon eine streng und dennoch fröhlich schauende Minerva McGonagall. Ein Auftreten, dass Jack schon seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit dieser Hexe bewunderte. Da Jack ziemlich zum Schluss den Eingang erreichte wurde er auch direkt von ihr angesprochen.

„Professor Orwood, wir haben bereits gehört was passiert ist. Geht es ihnen gut?"

Jack schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Warum fragen mich das eigentlich alle?" Er war sich nicht sicher aber ihm war so als hätte die alte Dame, die neben ihm in Richtung großer Halle lief, eben gelächelt. Als er jedoch zu ihr herüber schaute war der strenge Blick immer noch unverändert zu sehen. Das Skateboard ratterte leicht unter seinen Füßen auf dem Gestein. „Mir geht es gut. Ein paar von den Jungs haben wir ja erwischt. Und ich denke viele Schüler haben nichts mitbekommen."

„Ja Ronald hat uns schon Bericht erstattet. Ich bin froh das alles gut gelaufen ist." Mit den Worten rollte er auch schon in die große Halle ein und wunderte sich wo McGonagall auf einmal abgeblieben war. Das Treiben in der Halle war fantastisch. Zwischen den hell erleuchteten Tischen rannten Schüler umher und versuchten sich die besten Plätze zu sichern. Durch die Decke konnte man den Regen sehen der langsam in ein Gewitter umschlug, jedoch nichts von der kalten Nässe spüren die außen noch an den Körpern zehrte. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er am Lehrertisch entfernt Hermine sah die sein Lächeln erwiderte. Nie hatte er ein gutes Gefühl gehabt eine Schule zu betreten.

„Hey Jack," sprach ihn eine weibliche Stimme von der Seite an als er gemächlich in der Mitte der Halle entlang rollte. Es war Amy. „Setz dich zu uns. Wir haben dir einen Platz frei gehalten." Fröhlich lächelte sie ihm entgegen als er mit einem Schnippen seiner Fußspitze sein Deck in seine Hand beförderte.

„Ich glaub das wäre heute ein wenig unpassend. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen." Mit einem Augenzwinkern drehte er sich wieder um und verschwand in Richtung Lehrertisch.

Dort angekommen nahm er erst einmal die strahlende Hermine in den Arm. Hinter sich hörte er ein paar Pfiffe die sich in der Halle verliefen doch das störte ihn recht wenig.

„Ich hab dich vermisst kleines," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ich dich auch. Nach dem Essen, Sitzung im Raum hinter uns. Und mit dir habe ich auch noch zu sprechen." Der letzte Teil klang schon etwas ernster und Jack schaute ihr verunsichert entgegen.

„Ron, ich bringe ihn um."

„Nein Ron hat dicht gehalten. Es war Henry, der andere Auror. Ich kann nicht glauben..."

Erst das hüsteln hinter sich ließ ihn erschrocken auffahren. Als er sich umdrehte blickte er einem schmunzelnden Albus Dumbledore entgegen.

„Ich dachte ihr könnt es wenigstens ein paar Tage geheim halten," sprach er in gespielt säuerlichem Ton.

„Och Al, tut mir leid," entgegnete Jack versöhnlich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie eifersüchtig sein können." Kurz darauf nahm er den überraschten Schulleiter in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Kurz darauf lehnte er seine Gitarre und sein Skateboard an die Wand hinter sich.

„Wo ist eigentlich Harry?" fragte er Hermine als er sich auf den Stuhl neben sie gesetzt hatte. Dumbledore war schon in die Mitte des Tisches geflüchtet.

„Der ist hier," antwortete eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Mit einem Grinsen schlug er in Jacks Hand ein und setzte sich zu ihm auf den freien Platz. „Nette Show im Zug. Nachher gibt's hoffentlich einen ausführlichen Bericht."

Jack nickte ihm zu als er auch schon Hermines leise Stimme an seinem Ohr hörte. „Hey Jack, was hast du Amy Miller eben noch erzählt. Sie ist immer noch ganz rot und vermeidet jeden Blick hier zum Lehrertisch."

„Oh, Amy hat bis eben noch geglaubt ich wär ein neuer Schüler."

Daraufhin musste Harry erst mal herzlich lachen. Doch Hermine lächelte nur leicht. „Hast du ihr nicht gesagt, dass du ihr Professor bist?"

„Hey, die haben mich nicht gefragt."

Die Stimmen in der gesamten Halle verstummten als Professor McGonagall gefolgt von einer Schar Schüler in Zweierreihen die Halle betrat. In der Hand den alten Hut, den Jack schon in Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte und einen kleinen Hocker. Die Stimme des Hutes war ein wenig rau aber diese Tatsache schien ihn nicht daran zu hindern ein Lied zum besten zu geben. Wenn Jack vor einem halben Jahr solche Gedanken gehabt hätte, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich selbst eingeliefert. Doch der Hut sang ein langes Lied über die Erhaltung der neuen Einigkeit unter den Häusern der Schule und den Zusammenhalt aufgrund neuer Gefahren in der Welt. Jack versuchte seine Gedanken ein wenig abzustellen um wenigstens diesen Augenblick zu genießen. Doch die Zugfahrt konfrontierte ihn augenblicklich nachdem er nicht mehr von Unterhaltungen abgelenkt wurde. Wieder waren Menschen - Kinder sogar - in Gefahr gekommen weil man hinter ihm her war. Er fühlte sich wie ein gehetzter Hund. Dabei fragte er sich ob seine neue Animagusgestalt damit im Zusammenhang stand. Schon wieder waren Leute umgekommen. Ganz gleich ob sie die bösen Jungs waren, ihr Blut klebte an seinen Händen. Und genau diese Gedanken waren der Grund weshalb er sich die Okklumentik, um die er sich in den letzten Tage immer mehr bemüht hatte, keine Wirkung zeigte.

_Jack ich wusste nicht was genau geschehen war, _hörte er eine vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf. Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. _Du kannst nichts dafür._

Eigentlich hatte er am Anfang erwartet, dass so eine Verbindung störend wäre und ihm sehr schnell auf den Geist gehen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Im Gegenteil er empfand es sogar als ziemlich beruhigend.

_Wenn das so einfach wäre._

Die neuen Schüler wurden gerade auf ihre Häuser verteilt. Gelegentliche Jubelrufe von einzelnen Tischen nahm Jack momentan nur im Hintergrund wahr. _Ich wollte nicht, dass du das alles siehst._

Ein warmer Druck auf seiner Hand ließ ihn langsam wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt auftauchen. Sanfte Striche hinterließ ihr Daumen auf seiner Handfläche. Er lächelte sie an bevor er durch Dumbledore abgelenkt wurde der sich gerade erhob.

„Willkommen ihr lieben. Es gibt viel zu sagen, doch noch mehr zu Essen. Haut rein." Mit diesen Worten waren alle Tische gedeckt. Jack staunte nicht schlecht über die massige Auswahl und das Essen schmeckte noch besser als es aussah. Sogar Wein fand Jack zu seiner Freude. Jetzt musste er nicht diesen fürchterlichen Kürbissaft runter würgen.

Das Essen war allerdings auch irgendwann vorüber und so erhob sich Albus Dumbledore wieder von seinem Stuhl. Er brauchte nicht einmal etwas zu sagen. So schnell waren die Gespräche verstummt bevor seine vertrauliche Stimme die ganze Halle ausfüllte.

„Liebe Schüler. Wieder einmal steht ein langes Jahr vor uns in dem wir versuchen werden euch ein wenig Wissen in eure Köpfe zu pflanzen. Zu aller erst möchte ich euch aber ein paar neue Lehrkräfte vorstellen. Professor Donar, hat sich wie ihr alle wisst selbst in die wohlverdiente Rente geschickt. Somit werdet ihr ab diesem Jahr einen neuen Lehrer für Muggelkunde bekommen. Ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet alle viel Spaß mit ihm haben. Begrüßt mit mir Professor Jack Orwood."

Jack war dieses ganze Getue nicht sonderlich recht besonders da jetzt alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung folgten dem Klatschen der Professoren neben ihm auch fast alle Schüller. Als er von Harry einen Stoß in die Seite bekam richtete er sich auch endlich auf um sich zu verbeugen und einmal seinen Blick über die gesamt Halle zu werfen. Als er das Gesicht zweier Gryffindors im Visier hatte zwinkerte er ihnen einmal kurz zu worauf sich beide mit rotem Kopf abwandten. Doch scheinbar hatte dies keiner außer ihm bemerkt.

„Nun, auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werdet ihr euch mit einem neuen Lehrer rumschlagen müssen. Ebenso hat Professor McGonagall ihren Posten als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor aufgegeben. Ich bin froh das sie uns wenigstens als Lehrerin noch erhalten bleibt. Umso stolzer bin ich euch euren neuen Hauslehrer in Gryffindor und gleichzeitig den Lehrer in Verteidigung vorstellen zu dürfen. Es versteht sich, dass ihr euch an ihn genauso vertrauensvoll wenden könnt wie an Professor McGonagall. Und ich glaube ihn brauche ich nicht großartig vorzustellen. Begrüßt mit mir den Ex-Auroren Professor Harry James Potter."

Jack bemerkte wie sein Tischnachbar leicht rot wurde und im Beifall und vereinzelten Pfiffen fast unterging. Jack nahm dies zum Anlass ihn grinsend in die Rippen zu stoßen und Harry erwartungsvoll anzuschauen, worauf sich dieser ebenfalls erhob und sich verbeugte.

„Wie ihr alle bestimmt inzwischen wissen dürftet liegen wieder einmal schwere Zeiten vor uns," fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Der Angriff heute auf den Hogwarts Express, den die Auroren zusammen mit Professor Orwood und Thrax zum Glück erfolgreich abwehren konnten, ist nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür das sich neue Gefahren auf uns zu bewegen.

_Ja ja, Thrax hat sich nicht blicken lassen im Zug der Schwachmat. Von wegen abgewehrt, _sandte Jack Hermine telepatisch zu. Darauf erhielt er von ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

Aus diesem Grund beherbergt Hogwarts in diesem Schuljahr einige Auroren die eure Sicherheit gewähren sollen. Ihren Anordnungen ist ohne Frage Folge zu leisten.

Mr. Filch hat mich gebeten euch wie jedes Jahr darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass das Zaubern in den Gängen und natürlich alle Arten von Scherzartikeln verboten sind. Die Liste mit nicht genehmigten Artikeln existiert aufgrund ihrer Länge nicht mehr. Der verbotene Wald trägt immer noch seinen Namen und ist deshalb auch immer noch für jeden Schüler Tabu.

Nun möchte ich euch nicht länger mit meiner alten Stimme quälen. Warme Betten warten auf euch und der Unterricht morgen ebenfalls. Die Vertrauensschüler bringen jetzt bitte die Erstklässer in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Gute Nacht und schlaft gut."

_Hallöle, hat mal wieder länger gedauert. __Stress, Stress, Stress..._

_Na egal. Nur ein paar Worte zur Erklärung. Da nur noch zwei Chaps anstehen für diesen ersten Teil meiner Trilogie bitte ich euch schon wieder mal um Kommentare. Die bleiben leider nach wie vor großteils aus. Nur gemeinsam können wir die Story halt verbessern. Ansonsten bleibt sie in meinem Muster._

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt es noch immer_

_Also bis zum nächsten mal bei unserem „Professor Jack Orwood"._

_Ach ja die Kommis, äh der Kommi:_

_mister-figgs: Ja lesen tue ich auch nicht mehr allzu viel. Schreiben lass ich allerdings nicht. Will doch meine Trilogie vorantreiben ____ Aber ich freue mich trotzdem über jeden Kommi, braucht dir also nicht leid tun._

_Aber du hast recht, die Hauptcharaktere sind Jack und Hermine. Trotzdem werden einige andere bekannte noch sehr wichtige, tragende Rollen einnehmen und natürlich wird es in Teil zwei einen Haufen neue Gesichter auftreten._


	33. Professor Jack Orwood

**33. Professor Jack Orwood**

„Es ist Besorgnis erregend." Gedankenversunken starrte der weißhaarige Zauberer auf seine Fingerkuppen. „So wie Sie uns die Ereignisse geschildert haben Jack, bin ich ein wenig verwirrt."

Jack nickte bestätigend. „Es ist in der Tat seltsam. Sie haben nicht ein mal versucht den Schülern zu schaden. Sie waren nur hinter mir her. Das ergibt wenigstens Sinn." Überrascht blickte nicht nur Dumbledore auf und musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Durch die Verbindung mit Bokzar und die Erinnerungen die ich von dieser Kugel erhalten habe, weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass es nicht ihr Ziel ist Hexen oder Zauberern zu schaden. Im Gegenteil sie wollen sie sogar schützen. Allerdings denken sie, dass sie dafür die Welt von den nicht magischen Menschen befreien müssen. Was mir viel mehr Sorgen macht ist die Tatsache, dass es nur fünf waren."

„Die Planen etwas. Das steht außer Frage," bestätigte ihn Harry. „Nichts desto trotz bist du ein ganz schönes Risiko eingegangen."

„Ja ja, ich weiß." Jack war inzwischen sichtlich genervt. „Ich habe das getan was getan werden musste. Die Schüler waren durch mich in Gefahr geraten und ich habe die Gefahr abgewendet."

„Das sollte auch kein Vorwurf sein."

Missmutig schaute Jack in die Runde. „Eine andere Sache macht mir noch Sorgen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich einen der Todesser erkannt habe. Der den ich aus dem Fenster geschmissen habe. Dieses Gesicht habe ich schon einmal gesehen."

„Kannst du dich erinnern wo?" fragte Harry.

Jack sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich kann mich besser erinnern als mir lieb ist. Das Gesicht werde ich nie vergessen. Erinnerst du dich an den Tag in der Winkelgasse in den unterirdischen Gängen?" Jack wartete nur kurz auf ein bestätigendes Nicken bis er weiter fortfuhr. „Dort habe ich ihn getötet. Glaub mir es war der Selbe den ich dort unten verbrannt habe und von dem ist garantiert nichts mehr übrig geblieben."

Es setzte die Reaktion ein, die er erwartet hatte. Kurzes Schweigen während dem der Schein der Kerzen ein wenig im Raum die Schatten tanzen ließ.

„Das ist allerdings seltsam. Ein weiteres Rätsel, dass wir zu lösen haben," unterbrach Dumbledore die Stille.

„Vielleicht war es Vielsafttrank," warf Ron ein.

„Ach Ron das ist doch Blödsinn," erwiderte Hermine. „Warum sollte einer von denen Vielsafttrank benutzen um sich in einen von Ihnen zu verwandeln. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn."

„Jack," fuhr seine Freundin weiter fort und legte die Tageszeitung auf den Tisch im Nebenraum der großen Halle. Sie dachte genau wie er, dass sie in diesem Fall heute zu keiner Lösung kommen würden. Ginny, Ron, Aurora und die beiden anderen Auroren schauten überrascht auf. Sie hatten den Artikel scheinbar noch nicht gelesen. „Ich habe mit Albus und Harry den Artikel gelesen. Das sind schlimme verbrechen aber was meinst du? Welches Tier tut so etwas? Du hast dich angehört als hättest du eine Ahnung."

Jack nickte bestätigend. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen lange Zeit seine Gedanken und die neuen Erinnerungen zu ordnen. Ihm war mehr klar geworden als er eigentlich wissen wollte. „Das war kein Tier. Das ist die Handschrift meines _Bruders_." Das letzte Wort spie er fast aus.

„Du meinst das war Bokzar?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Wir haben ihn ja schon mal treffen dürfen. Aber der schien mir nicht in dieses Bild zu passen," ergänzte sie als sie auf die Zeitung deutete.

„Nein. Bokzar war schon erschreckend genug. Seine Zerstörungskraft reicht an meine locker heran. Aber ihr vergesst, dass es vier Götter oder Dämonen oder wie auch immer ihr wollt existierten. So wie es aussieht haben die Chaoslegionen den dritten bereits erschaffen. Mnbul, Gott des roten Goldes."

„Man das ist doch eklig," warf Ron mit verzogenem Gesicht ein. „Der Typ weidet Menschen aus und isst sie?"

„Glaub mir Ron. Nicht nur das. Vor allem ist oder war er früher ein gefürchteter Kämpfer. Ich denke nicht, dass er heute schwächer ist."

„Jack, Hermine hat mit erzählt, dass ihr beide inzwischen die Runen lesen könnt seit ihr in der Höhle verbunden wart." Erwartungsvoll strich sich der alte Schulleiter durch seinen weißen Bart.

„Das ist richtig. Ich habe scheinbar Wissen von mir an Hermine weitergegeben. Deshalb bräuchte ich das Buch wieder, dass ich Ihnen gegeben habe." Er wollte momentan lieber nicht erzählen, dass er mit Hermine all ihre Erinnerungen ausgetauscht haben. Das war für Jack noch ein wenig zu persönlich. Telepatisch hat auch seine Freundin diesen Wunsch bestätigt. „Und Professor," Jack schaute Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. „Haben sie inzwischen eine Idee wo ich meine Suche beginnen könnte? Ich muss dieses Artefakt finden." Seine bescheidenen Legilimentik Kenntnisse waren nicht sehr hilfreich. Er spürte deutlich wie er im Kopf des Zauberers locker abgeblockt wurde. Seinen Zauberstab unter dem Tisch und den genuschelten Zauberspruch hatte niemand bemerkt.

„Nein leider nicht. Aber ich habe den Orden beauftragt die Augen offen zu halten."

Jack hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle. Niemandem fiel auf was sich in ihm abspielte. Nur Hermine bemerkte, dass er innerlich kochte. Irgendwas verbarg der Alte Mann. Es war etwas wichtiges, dass konnte er deutlich spüren. Er würde dahinter kommen. Warum sagte er nichts? Ihm müsste doch vor allen anderen klar werden wie wichtig die Kette sein würde. Es wäre nicht auszudenken wenn sie in falsche Hände geraten würde. Beruhigend spürte er die zarte Hand Hermines auf seinem Bein die er sofort ergriff und sanft drückte.

Harte Drums hämmerten lautstark gegen die steinigen Wände und vermischten sich immer mehr mit den melodisch schnellen Klängen zweier Gitarren. Der Lärmschutzzauber den er um seine Gemächer errichtet hatte waren schwer nötig um nicht alle im Schloss unsanft aus ihren Betten zu prügeln. Kopfüber hing nun ein dunkelblauer Gargoyle kopfüber am offenen Fenster und starrte in Richtung des vollen Mondes. Wahrscheinlich war Remus heute aus diesem Grund nicht im Zug gewesen. Wenigstens ein wenig konnte er die Gefühle des Werwolfes nachempfinden wenn er sich unter den monatlichen Schmerzen hilflos wand und sich vor der silbrig schimmernden Kugel am nächtlichen Himmel fürchtete. Die Schmerzen waren schon bei der inzwischen kontrollierten Verwandlung in die Animagus Form, dem Wolf höllisch. Gut, Harry hatte gemeint das legt sich mit der Zeit. Aber wenn sich sein dämonisches Inneres nach außen wandte war es kaum auszuhalten. Von Kontrolle konnte dabei noch keine Rede sein. Jetzt wo Jack ziemlich wütend war passierte es fast von selbst. Zum Glück hatte er sich heute soweit unter Kontrolle und konnte seine Verärgerung unterdrücken bis er in seinen Gemächern war und die Musik aufgedreht hatte. Missmutig verfolgte er nun einzelne Wolkenschwaden die sich wie ein nächtlicher Schleier um den Mond legten. Der Regen hatte seinen Kampf für die heutige Nacht wie es aussah aufgegeben. Einzelne Feuerringe tanzten in die Nacht hinaus und wurden in ihrem Flug nur von einem gelegentlichen Lufthauch aus Jacks Kehle in ihrer Spur korrigiert.

_Die Tür ist offen, _schickte Jack seine Gedanken an die Person die gerade im Begriff war zu klopfen. Er hatte sie schon bemerkt als sie in den Gang eingebogen war. Sie verschloss ihre Gedanken vor ihm eigentlich nicht wie er es erwartet hätte. Doch auch Jack wollte sich vor seiner Freundin nicht verschließen. Zu groß war sein Vertrauen in sie geworden, es sollten keine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen stehen.

Er spürte ihr Grinsen in seinem Nacken und das gleichzeitige Kopfschütteln. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich die Ohren zu hielt. Das dem tatsächlich so war bemerkte er als er das Mauerwerk aus dem Griff seiner klauenartigen Füße befreite und auf dem Boden landete. Seine Flügel flatterten nur kurz auf. Doch dies genügte um einen Kerzenhalter von dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Fenster zu fegen. Mit einem Schnippen seiner Finger verstummte die Musik augenblicklich und er sah einer schmunzelnden Hermine entgegen. Unbeeindruckt seiner Erscheinung schritt sie auf ihn zu und schaute ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Trotz ihrer Erklärung, dass sie sein Aussehen nicht stören würde konnte er es nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Er hatte sich bei der ersten Verwandlung im Spiegel gesehen. Das Resultat war ein Loch in der Wand ihres Badezimmers. Doch diese Augen riefen den Effekt hervor welchen sie jedes Mal erzielten. Sie fesselten ihn, nahmen ihm alle Kraft die seine Wut und negativen Gefühle speisten.

„Ich habe den Kamm vergessen," flüsterte sie ihm zu als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Ein wenig musste sie sich schon strecken aber irgendwie klappte es.

„Nicht so schlimm. Ich hol mir den von Hagrid."

„Was glaubst du verheimlicht dir Albus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Die Rückverwandlung war hingegen nicht einmal halb so schmerzhaft. Langsam nahm sein Körper wieder die normalen Konturen an. „Ich bin mir nur sehr sicher, dass er mehr weiß als er sagt."

„Ich habe mit ihm alleine gesprochen, nachdem du kurz nach der Besprechung ziemlich schnell abgehauen bist." Jack zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete darauf, dass sie weiter sprach. „Er sagt er könne im Moment nicht mehr sagen."

„Und das war alles?"

„Das war alles, ja." Besorgt schaute sie an ihm hinauf und strich ihm sanft durch seine schwarzen Haare. Ein kühler Lufthauch schlängele sich langsam um seinen Nacken.

„Ich verstehe den Alten nicht. Er sieht wie sich die Lage zuspitzt und hat immer noch seine kleinen Geheimnisse. Ich habe Angst, dass unsere Feinde die Kette vor uns finden."

„Vertraue ihm Jack. Er hat bisher immer gewusst was zu tun war. Und wenn er etwas wissen würde, was für uns wichtig wäre, würde er es uns nicht verschweigen."

Jack nickte resignierend. „Vielleicht hast du recht."

„Miss Besserwisser hat immer recht," krächzte eine tierische Stimme im Hintergrund bevor man ein Flügelschlagen hören konnte. Kurz darauf saß ein Papagei auf Jacks Schulter und krächzte munter vor sich hin.

„Sei du bloß still," erwiderte Hermine dem kleinen Vogel, „sonst kommst du morgen in die Suppe." Krächzend und mit schnellen Flügelschlägen erhob sich Jimmy wieder und flog zu dem Schrank auf dem er vorhin schon gesessen hatte. Während Jack und Hermine noch herzhaft lachten konnten sie noch die Worte ‚doofe Gringos' heraushören bevor sie sich wieder dem Mond zuwandten.

„So Kleines," begann Jack von neuem. „Jetzt bist du dran."

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Fragend schauten ihn ihre braunen Augen an.

„Wirklich nicht? Du hast mich eben mit einem gewissen Blick angeschaut als ich noch, naja, ich sag mal behaarter war."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, dass er diesmal nicht deuten konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht darauf ansprechen."

„Ist es wegen dem was ich eben noch war? Dem Gargoyle?"

„Nun...ja."

Jack musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen was ihm nicht so wirklich gelingen wollte. „Wenn ich mich das nächste mal verwandle, rufe ich dich. Also halt ein paar Phiolen und Spritzen bereit."

Hermine strahlte ihn an während das schwache Kerzenlicht in Jacks Zimmer leichte Schatten ihn ihre Gesichter warf. „Woher..., hast du meine Gedanken gelesen?"

„Nein. Ich hab nur ein wenig kombiniert. Du liebst deine Tränke doch über alles und ich weiß, dass dir niemand sonst Blut und Haare von so einem Wesen beschaffen kann. Ich kann dir nur nicht versprechen, dass die Zutaten zuverlässig sind. Ich bin schließlich kein reiner Gargoyle."

„Und du hast wirklich nichts dagegen?"

„Hey, du weißt das ich alles für dich tun würde. Und was jetzt?" fügte Jack noch an.

„Was meinst du mit ‚was jetzt'?" fragte Hermine irritiert. „Wir müssen morgen Unterricht halten und ich bringe Sie jetzt ins Bettchen Professor. Deshalb bin ich schließlich hier." Lächelnd machte sie sich schon an Jacks Hose zu schaffen. Allerdings kam sie nicht sehr weit da sie nach einem gekonnten Griff von ihm in seinen Armen landete.

„Master Jack, Sir." Eine sehr leise und doch ein wenig piepsige Stimme drang an Jacks Ohr während etwas an seiner Bettdecke zupfte. Die Sonne ließ sich noch nicht wirklich blicken und ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm das es fünf Uhr früh war. „Master Jack, Sir. Aufwachen."

„Wasn los?" brummig blinzelte Jack von seinem Bett herunter und sah den kleinen Bommel vor sich stehen.

„Nicht böse auf Bommel sein. Master Jack sagte er möchte um fünf geweckt werden," flüsterte der Elf ihm entgegen.

„Das hast du gut gemacht. Aber wir müssen leise sein." Das schuldbewusste Gefühl des Hauselfen wandelte sich erst in ein erfreut strahlendes und sofort darauf in ein erschrocken peinlich berührtes als er der Handbewegung Jacks folgte und die schlafende Hermine neben ihm sah. „Das bleibt unter uns, oder?"

„Natürlich Master Jack, Sir. Nichts was sie mir anvertrauen wird jemand erfahren." Dankbar klopfte er Bommel auf die Schulter und hielt sich noch mal den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Ein raunen ging von dem braunen Haarschopf aus als sich Jack aus dem Arm löste und aufstand. Doch er konnte noch rechtzeitig einen etwas größeren Stoffgargoyle heraufbeschwören und ihn an seiner Stelle legen. Es kamen keine weiteren schläfrigen Beschwerden mehr. Auf leisen Sohlen schnappte er sich noch eine kurze Hose, seine Turnschuhe und ein altes T-Shirt und verließ sein Zimmer.

Das Schloss war verlassen um diese Uhrzeit. Kein Wunder, normale Menschen schlafen auch noch um diese Zeit. Aber er hatte früher nicht viel Schlaf gebraucht und wollte sich jetzt auch nicht daran gewöhnen. Jack hatte sich fest vorgenommen sein Training wieder aufzunehmen und nichts hätte ihn jetzt daran hindern können. Die frische Morgenluft tat ihm gut auch wenn er schon ein wenig aus der Übung war. Aber die Landschaft in der frühen dämmrigen Morgensonne war es allemal wert so früh aufzustehen.

Heute sollte es mal am Waldrand entlang des Ufers gehen. Der schwarze See lag mysteriös ruhig an seiner Seite. Nicht einmal die berühmte, angeblich riesige, Krake war zu sehen. Und so beschloss Jack noch eine kleine Runde schwimmen zu gehen. Die meisten hätten gesagt es sei inzwischen viel zu kalt um sich in den See zu schmeißen aber irgendwie empfand er es nur als nette Abkühlung. Kein Wunder wenn man als menschlicher Tauchsieder bekannt ist. Als Jack wieder aus dem Wasser auftauchte, dachte er eigentlich er hätte gerade ein paar Schüler verschwinden sehen, konnte aber nichts weiter entdecken außer ein wenig platt gedrücktem Rasen und ein paar Butterbierflaschen. Auf dem Weg zurück kam Jack noch an Hagrids Hütte vorbei der aus dem Wald kam, eine Armbrust geschultert und sein großer Hund an der Seite.

„Hey Hagrid, was machst du denn so früh im Wald?" Der Hund kam stürmisch auf ihn zu gerannt und warf Jack beinahe aus den Latschen als er sich aufbäumte und sich über sein Ohr hermachte.

„Hab mal nach den Thestralen geschaut. Einige sin in letzter Zeit ein wenig seltsam ruhig geworden. Hab Angst das se mir noch eingehn. Aber was machstn du so früh hier draußen?"

„War laufen. Tut gut am Morgen."

Hagrid nickte ihm fröhlich zu. „Na dann. Sehen wir uns gleich beim Frühstück."

Als er in seinem Zimmer ankam war es bereits sieben Uhr. Das Treiben im Schloss hatte ein wenig zugenommen und ein paar verwirrte Schüler haben ihm nachgeschaut als er ein wenig verschwitz die Treppe zum Haupteingang hinauf kam. Zugegeben es war für normale Leute inzwischen ein wenig kühl geworden für ein zerrissenes Shirt und kurze Hosen aber eben nicht für menschliche Toaster. Dumbledore hatte ja nur von anständigen Klamotten während dem Unterricht gesprochen.

Also im Bett lag Hermine nicht mehr. Das Nachtlager war ordentlich gerichtet und keine körperlichen Ausbeulungen waren unter der Decke zu sehen. So stellte er die Blumen die er für seine Freundin gepflückt hatte auf dem Tisch ab in eine Vase die noch frei stand. Doch das Wasser in der Dusche war deutlich zu hören. Ein Grinsen schob sich auf Jacks Gesicht als er sich ins Bad schlich.

„Morgen," trällerte er fröhlich als er sich zu seiner Freundin unter das Wasser gesellte. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken? Guten Morgen Schatz."

„Hast du etwa jemand anderen erwartet?"

„Nein, Harry ist schon wieder weg," kam ihre prompte Antwort mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und ihn darauf stürmisch küsste. „Wo warst du? Jetzt musste ich ja heute morgen doch alleine aufwachen."

„Mhm, hätte ich das gewusst hätt ich dich mit zum Joggen genommen."

„Na vielleicht ein anderes mal."

Das Frühstück verlief relativ ereignislos. Harry hatte Jack noch seine bestellten Zigarren abgegeben sodass er fast noch einen Kniefall vor ihm hingelegt hatte.

„Jack eine Frage habe ich noch." Jack schaute ihn interessiert an und wartete ab was nun wohl kommen würde. „Diese Visitenkarte ist dir gestern aus der Tasche gefallen, woher hast du die?"

Jack dachte kurz nach bis ihm der Vorfall vom Vortag am Bahnhof wieder einfiel. „So eine Kugel von einem Mann hat sich neben mir niedergelassen und wollte sich eine Pfeife anzünden. Er sagte irgendetwas von wegen, seine rau dürfte ihn dabei nicht erwischen. Auf jeden Fall war er ziemlich erschrocken als ich ihm auf meine Weise Feuer angeboten habe," schloss Jack schmunzelnd die kleine Geschichte. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich hab mich gewundert wie klein die Welt ist. Wegen deiner Verbindung zu Mine dürfte dir der Name auch bekannt vorkommen."

Jack schaute noch mal auf den kleinen Zettel – Vernon Dursley. Er grübelte kurz bevor es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. „Ach du kacke, dieser Blob war dein Onkel? Tut mir leid, ich wollte ihn nicht erschrecken."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich habe nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu meinen Verwandten gehabt. Ich finde es nur schade, dass ich das verpasst habe."

Das Frühstück genossen sie weiterhin bis die Eulen in die Halle einflogen. Post war noch nicht wirklich viel zu sehen. Schließlich waren sie erst einen Tag in Hogwarts. Dennoch landeten einige Tagespropheten auf den Tischen, wie auch vor Hermine. Jack schaute allmählich etwas skeptisch durch die Klasse. Vereinzelte Schüler warfen immer wieder verstohlene Blicke in Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Hermine, warum starren die uns so an?" fragte Jack als er sich gerade ein Würstchen in den Mund schob.

„Ich denke nicht, dass die uns anstarren. Ich glaube die starren dich an."

Ein fragendes ‚mhm?' drang aus Jacks Mund der gerade seine Tasse Tee am Mund hatte und von Hermine den Tagespropheten vor die Nase gehalten bekam. Die Tasse war zum Unglück des Tees im falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort. Er wurde direkt über den Tisch vor Jack geprustet worauf einiges Gelächter die Halle füllte. Damit hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Von der Titelseite der Zeitung grinste ihm ein allzu bekannter Mann in Kampfpose entgegen. Ungläubig starrte er auf sein Ebenbild das im Hogwartsexpress abgebildet war.

_**Angriff auf Hogwartsexpress abgewehrt**_

_Jack Orwood, der vor kurzem das Leben von Minister Scrimgeour rettete, trat gestern auf ein neues in einer Glanzleistung hervor als er den Angriff von Schwarzmagiern auf den Schulzug abwehrte. Eine Handvoll derer die sich gerüchteweise ‚Legionen des Chaos' nennen drangen gestern in den Zug ein. Die Gründe für diesen Angriff sind bislang unbekannt. Doch konnte dieser Angriff von Jack Orwood, der seit heute Professor für Muggelkunde ist, mit Hilfe einiger Auroren diesen Angriff abwehren. Die Herkunft des bislang unbekannten neuen Professors bleibt allerdings nach wie vor ein Geheimnis. Weder die Schulleitung noch das Ministerium konnte uns genaue Auskünfte über den neuen Lehrer geben. Leider auch nicht ob die Gerüchte stimmen nach denen er ein gewöhnlicher Muggel sein soll oder im Zusammenhang mit dem ominösen Feuerdämonen steht der die Drachen aus London vertrieben hat. Natürlich werden wir Sie auf dem laufenden halten. Den vollständigen Bericht über den Angriff auf den Hogwartsexpress finden Sie auf Seite 3._

_M. Redaktio_

„Ich bringe ihn um," murmelte Jack nur kopfschüttelnd. „Ich werde ihn einfach in eine Kröte verwandeln und danach zermatschen."

_Woher wissen die schon davon? _hörte er Hermines Stimme in seinem Kopf.

_Ron. _Besorgt sah er zu seiner Kopfschüttelnden Freundin herüber als er eine Hand spürte die ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Hübsches Foto Alter," hörte er Rons belustigte Stimme hinter sich. Missmutig packte er diesen schon an seinem Kragen.

„Hast du nicht versprochen du hältst die Klappe?"

„Sorry Mann. Das war Eddie. Der ist irgendwie ganz verliebt in dich. Ich glaub du hast einen Fan gefunden."

„Ich muss los." Mürrisch stand Jack auf und warf Hermine noch einen netten Gedanken zu. Die Schülerschaft hatte sich inzwischen schon größtenteils aufgelöst um die ersten Stunden nicht zu verpassen. Ebenso machten sich auch Harry, Hermine und die anderen Lehrer auf den Weg.

Der Umhang flatterte hinter ihm her während er sich zielstrebig auf seinen Klassensaal zu bewegte. Die sechste Klasse würde er jetzt unterrichten. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Hier müssten die aus dem Zug von gestern sitzen. Im Klassensaal waren schon alle Plätze belegt als er zum Pult nach vorne ging und mit einem Schnipsen der Finger die Tür zuschlagen ließ. Jetzt war auch das Getuschel verstummt und etwa fünfzehn junge Hexen und Zauberer schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass er jetzt als Lehrer vor einer Klasse stand.

„Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Jack Orwood und ihr müsst mich von nun an hier im Unterricht ertragen. Es tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen aber in meinem Unterricht werdet ihr keine Verwendung für eure Zauberstäbe haben. Während der Muggelkunde seid ihr nichts weiter als normale nicht magische Menschen und ich erwarte, dass ihr handelt und denkt wie die, die ihr als Muggel bezeichnet." Ein stöhnen ging durch die Klasse und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Jacks Gesicht.

„Beruhigt euch wieder. Soweit ich weiß habt ihr in der nächsten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Glaubt mir, ein wenig Erholung tut euch gut. Professor Potter wird euch in der Richtung ausreichend fordern. Gut, ihr habt alle im letzten Jahr eure ZAG Prüfungen erfolgreich bestanden. Das heißt leider auch nicht, dass ihr euch jetzt ausruhen könnt. Die UTZ Prüfungen sind noch ein wenig härter und die Vorbereitungen beginnen mit dem heutigen Tage." Ungemütliches Raunen ging von einigen aus die sich missmutig in ihren Stühlen zurück sinken ließen.

„Soweit zu dem was ich euch sagen musste. Jetzt gehen wir denke ich mal zum gemütlichen Teil über. Dem Unterricht. Ich hoffe, dass wir alle viel Spaß in den nächsten zwei Jahren haben werden. Wenn ihr soweit Fragen habt, nur raus damit."

Forschend überblickte Jack die Klasse und sah, dass sich ein Mädchen Zaghaft meldete.

„Ja bitte, Miss ...?"

„Thomson, Sir. Angelika Thomson. Stimmt es das sie ein Muggel sind?"

Jack musste ein wenig schmunzeln. „Miss Thomson. Haben Sie die Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen?"

„Ja Sir." Fragend schauten die Schüler ihren neuen Professor an.

„Dann wissen sie sicherlich, dass es Muggeln nicht möglich ist das Schloss in seiner realen Erscheinungsform zu sehen solange. Sie sehen eine Ruine. Und ich persönlich hätte keine Lust auf einer Ruine zu unterrichten. Ich denke nicht, dass der Schulleiter einen Muggel hier unterrichten lassen würde. Und bevor mich jetzt noch jemand von euch fragt ob ich den Feuerteufel kenne...gebt nicht allzu viel auf das was euch der Tagesprophet auftischt. Geht mit offenen Augen durchs Leben und bildet euch selbst eine Meinung. Damit wären wir auch schon beim Thema. Ihr habt jetzt fünf Jahre Muggelkunde gehabt. Wer kann mir sagen wie ein Muggel aussieht? Ja Miss Miller?"

Das Mädchen aus Gryffindor, dass er gestern als Amy kennen lernen durfte hatte sich zaghaft gemeldet. „Nicht so schüchtern. Ich beiße nicht. Auf jeden Fall nicht vor Vollmond." Durch sein Zwinkern erkannten auch die erschrockenen Schüler seinen Scherz und lachten drauf los.

„Sie sehen aus wie wir, Professor."

„Bingo. Aber ich denke du hast einen unfairen Vorteil. Ihr wisst von den Muggeln und habt sie in den letzten fünf Jahren in diesem Unterricht studiert. Muggel kennen Hexen und Zauberer zum Großteil nur aus Geschichten, Legenden oder Mythen." Scheinbar hatte er es geschafft. Das gelegentliche Getuschel hat aufgehört, die Schüler folgten seinen Worten was er eigentlich nicht erwartet hätte. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Kann mir jemand sagen wie für Muggel eine Hexe aussehen könnte?"

Keine Antwort wollte aus den verstummten Mündern kommen die vor ihm lagen. „Na gut, dann sag ich es euch. Hexen sind hässliche alte Frauen mit Krummen Nasen und unzähligen Warzen im Gesicht. Sie fressen kleine Kinder, sind Schuld an Unwettern und Missernten und natürlich versuchen Hexen ausschließlich Männer zu verhexen und in ihren Bann zu ziehen."

Die Klasse lachte bis ein Mädchen fragte ob er das wirklich ernst meinte.

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Dieses Bild und andere Vorstellungen bestehen schon seit Ewigkeiten in den Köpfen derer, die keine Ahnung haben von unserer Welt. Wie gesagt haben Muggel ein sehr verzerrtes Bild von den Magiern. Zum einen von ihrem Aussehen als auch von dem was sie so tun. Na gut, Professor Dumbledore wäre wohl der einzige der unter den Muggeln als Paradebeispiel eines Zauberers durchgehen könnte." Jack begann sich von seinem Pult fortzubewegen und schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch von Amy Miller und Greg Travis welche nicht die einzigen waren die erschrocken zusammen zuckten. Jacks Stimme war inzwischen lauter geworden.

„Bei dem, was ihr da treibt, beschwör ich euch antwortet mir." Fragend schauten sich die Schüler gegenseitig an. „Entfesselt ihr den Sturm gleich, dass er kämpft gegen die Kirchen, und die schäumgen Wogen vernichten und verschlingen alle Schifffahrt. Das reifes Korn sich legt und Wälder brechen, dass Burgen auf den Schlosswart niederprasseln, dass Pyramiden und Paläste beugen bis zu dem Grund die Häupter; müsste selbst der Doppellichter Pracht und Ordnung wild zusammentaumeln, ja bis zur Vernichtung erkranken."

„An euren Gesichtern kann ich erkennen, dass ihr keine Ahnung habt was ich euch sagen wollte." Die Schüler nickten nur. „Keine Sorge, dass wird sich ändern. Im ersten Halbjahr werden wir uns mit dem Bild der Hexen und Zauberer aus Sicht der Menschen befassen. Und zwar aus der Vergangenheit. Im Zweiten Halbjahr kommt die Gegenwart dran. Deshalb habe ich euch hier etwas nettes mitgebracht womit wir uns in den nächsten Wochen beschäftigen werden." Jack kramte kurz in seiner Tasche bis er jedem in der Klasse ein kleines Buch zuwarf. „Das ist Macbeth von William Shakespeare. Keine Angst Hausaufgaben gebe ich euch nicht wirklich für das nächste mal. Nur eins, ich erwarte nächste Stunde eine Antwort warum ich genau dieses Werk ausgesucht habe."

Als die Glocke zum Ende der Stunde läutete begannen die Schüler ihre Sachen zu packen und das Klassenzimmer langsam zu verlassen.

„Mister Travis, Miss Miller. Könnte ich Sie noch einmal kurz sprechen?" Jack lehnte sich an sein Pult und stützte sich mit den Armen ab als die beiden bei ihm ankamen. „Hört mal. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht nachtragend wegen der Aktion gestern im Zug."

Überrascht schauten sich die beiden an. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wir hätten eigentlich drauf kommen müssen. Sie sehen doch ein wenig älter aus als wir. Aber Sie hätten wenigstens etwas sagen können, bevor wir uns lächerlich machen."

„Keine Sorge, dass habt ihr nicht. Ich fands eher lustig. Also dann vergesst nicht euch eine Antwort zu überlegen." Gerade als sich die beiden von Jack verabschiedeten steckte Hermine ihren Kopf herein und verursachte ein Strahlen auf Jacks Gesicht. Eigentlich dürfte das keiner bemerkt haben aber er glaubte die beiden Schüler beim Austausch viel sagender Blicke verschwinden sehen zu können.

_Na, was machst du denn hier?_ Empfing Hermine seine Gedanken.

_Ich wollte mal schauen ob du nach deiner ersten Stunde noch lebst. _„Wie war es so?" erklang nun ihre Stimme. Das Sonnenlicht brach sich in ihrem schwarzen Haar und ließ ihre Augen funkeln. Die Geräusche vom regen Schultreiben drangen durch die halb geöffnete Tür herein.

„Wie du siehst lebe ich noch," grinste er ihr zu. „Doch ich bin zufrieden. Macht sogar irgendwie Spaß."

„Das ist die Hauptsache. Shakespeare?" Ihr Blick war auf den Tisch gewandert und musterte das Buch, das dort lag. „Hab ich noch nie gelesen."

Jack zog fragend seine Brauen nach oben. „Es gibt wirklich ein Buch, das du noch nicht gelesen hast? Und dann auch noch von dem Autor dem du deinen Namen verdankst."

„Blödmann. Was hast du denn für ein Thema?"

„Wie werden Magische Personen von Muggeln wahrgenommen. Eigentlich recht interessant."

„Mich wundert es eher, dass du inzwischen gerne in die Schule kommst."

Sie hatte recht. Jack war nie wirklich gerne zur Schule gekommen. Das war eigentlich nur der Ort an dem er ein paar Freunde getroffen hat und den Unterricht ab und zu über sich ergehen ließ. Mit den Prüfungen hatte er nie Probleme gehabt. Eigentlich hatte er sich mehr gelangweilt. Was er gelesen hat, saß in seinem Kopf fest. Und sie wusste es genau. Sie wusste alles über ihn, wenn nicht sogar mehr als er selbst. Komischerweise erschreckte es ihn nicht einmal.

„Irgendwie ist es anders. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, vielleicht ist es einfach dieser Ort. Ich komme mir hier vor wie in Xaviers Mutantenschule."

„Ich kenne diese Schule zwar nicht aber ich weiß was du meinst."

„Und wie wars bei dir?"

„Ganz gut. Die Erstklässler sind noch am einfachsten. Ich muss jetzt auch weiter, sonst komme ich noch zu spät. Bis nachher."

Der weitere Tag verlief im wesentlichen so wie er begonnen hatte. Noch ein paar mal wurde er ausgefragt wegen dem Artikel in der Zeitung und nach dem Mittagessen stattete er Hagrid einen Besuch ab. Sein Unterricht war für heute beendet und so konnte er ein paar Tassen Tee mit dem Wildhüter trinken. Jack sah sich auf dem Weg noch einmal um und da niemand zu sehen war versuchte er sich wieder einmal sich in den Wolf zu verwandeln. Inzwischen hatten die Schmerzen schon um einiges nachgelassen bei der Verwandlung und so trottete er den weiteren Weg zur Hütte am Waldrand gemütlich entlang. Hagrid war vor seinem Haus und pflegte gerade seine Kürbisse als er den Halbriesen mit einem aufheulen auf sich aufmerksam machte. Erschrocken drehte sich dieser zu ihm um und griff schnell zu seiner Armbrust. Gut, ein Wolf ist nicht ganz so friedlich wie ein kleiner Terrier. Insofern konnte er Hagrid schon verstehen. Als er sich Schwanz wedelnd vor ihn auf den Boden legte senkte er seine Waffe wieder.

„Na was bist du denn für einer?" Langsam kam Hagrid auf Wuschel zu und kraulte ihn hinterm Ohr. Jack ließ es sich gefallen und sprang an seinem Freund hoch.

„Kommst aus dem Wald mein Freund, was? Willst n bisschen spielen?"

Sprachlos war Hagrid erst als er sich wieder zurück verwandelte. Wortlos deutete sein gegenüber nur immer wieder mit seinem Finger auf Jack.

„Spielen will ich nicht. Ein Tee wäre aber nett."

„Du bist ein Animagus."

Jack musste lachen. „Ja, soviel habe ich jetzt auch schon heraus gefunden. Aber behalte es bitte erstmal für dich, bis ich registriert bin."

Der Tee schmeckte erstaunlich gut. Die Kekse fand Jack hingegen noch besser ein wenig zu knusprig aber irgendwie musste man ja auch die Zähne trainieren. Die Hütte war ziemlich gemütlich eingerichtet. Recht klein aber trotzdem gemütlich. Das Licht drang nur spärlich durch die halb zu gezogenen Vorhänge und tauchten den Esstisch in ein interessantes Zwielicht.

„Du Hagrid. Ich bräuchte dein Fachwissen über bestimmte Kreaturen."

Erstaunt schaute ihn der Halbriese an. „Klar, wie kann ich dir helfen."

„Was weißt du alles über Gargoyles?"

Mit fragendem Blick hob Hagrid noch einmal seine Tasse an. Sie fasste bestimmt einen Liter, wenn nicht mehr. „Naja, viel is nich mehr bekannt. Leben schon lang nich mehr die Gargoyles. Vor vielleicht tausend Jahren sin die letzten angeblich ausgestorben."

„Was heißt angeblich?"

„Is Quatsch wenn du mich fragst. Wenn eine Rasse ausstirbt findet man Überreste. Die Gargoyles lebten eigentlich auf der ganzen Welt. Meistens in den Bergen. Und von einem Tag auf den anderen waren Sie verschwunden. So schnell stirbt keine ganze Rasse aus. Aber gefunden hat man sie auch nich. Wieso interessieren die dich eigentlich?"

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Haben mich halt interessiert." Jack wusste aus Hermines Erinnerungen, dass man Hagrid bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Aber hätte er ihm jetzt sein Geheimnis verraten, wäre der Überrschungseffekt im Eimer gewesen.

„Das lustige is ja, die Gargoyles stehen immer noch aufm Lehrplan für die sechste Klasse. Und es gibt kaum Informationen über die. Ich kann den Schülern eigentlich nur ein paar Vermutungen anbieten." Lachend schlug Hagrid mit der Hand auf den Tisch worauf die Tassen gefährlich zu tanzen begannen. „Das Ministerium und die Schulräte haben manchmal echt lustige Ideen."

Jack grinste seinen Gegenüber fröhlich an schaute aber in seine Tasse als er Hagrid unterbrach. „Was hältst du davon einen Richtigen mal im Unterricht zu haben?" Hagrids Gelächter wurde allmählich etwas lauter.

„Ha, wer das hinbekommt, kriegt von mir ein Fass Feuerwhisky."

Jack lächelte seinen großen Freund an und streckte ihm wortlos die Hand entgegen. Hagrid lachte immer noch als er bei Jack einschlug. Ein wenig Tee bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das dichte Barthaar.

„Du bist echt'n bekloppter Kerl. Ich mag dich."

„Gut ich geh jetzt mal Abendessen. Ist ja schon halb sieben."

Das Abendessen schmeckte so hervorragend wie auch am Abend zuvor. Die nächsten Wochen konnte sich Jack immer besser in das Leben in Hogwarts einarbeiten und wuchs immer besser in seine Rolle als Lehrer hinein. Die Schüler mochten ihn sogar. Abgesehen von ein paar vereinzelten Grüppchen die, wie Dumbledore es schon prophezeit hatte, ihre Abneigung gegen den Lehrer in Muggelkunde offen zum Ausdruck brachten. Aber die Streiche interessierten ihn nicht wirklich. Verbissen arbeitete Jack an Zaubern die er in den verschiedensten Büchern finden konnte. Er war wohl der einzige Lehrer der sich öfter in der Bibliothek aufhielt als jeder Schüler. Schließlich hatte er viel aufzuholen. Ron schüttelte nur entgeistert den Kopf und hatte ihn schon als zweite Hermine bezeichnet. Hermine hingegen fand im Prinzip sein Verhalten verständlich. Auch wenn sie gerne ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht hätte. In dieser Hinsicht war Jack allerdings ziemlich stur. Er wollte sein Wissen über die Magie erweitern.

Die Verwandlung in den Gargoyle konnte er inzwischen schon fast vollständig kontrollieren. Ab und an klappte es nicht ganz so gut wie er es wollte. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Wolfsform. Die machte ihm sehr große Freude. Mit Harry und Hermine hatte er gesprochen und seine Vermutung bestätigt bekommen. Hagrid konnte man vertrauen ohne weiter nachzufragen. Er wollte ihm gerne seinen Herzenswunsch erfüllen und ihm seinen Gargoyle zeigen. Allerdings erst wenn er die Form vollends unter Kontrolle hat. Nur den Schülern sollte er eine Geschichte auftischen woher er kommt.

Und dann war da noch das Problem, dass ihm seit einiger Zeit Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Er musste das Reich von Gor finden. Informationen aus Dumbledore herauszubekommen hatte er inzwischen aufgegeben. Er vertraute ihm, aber sein Verhalten konnte er nach wie vor nicht verstehen. So durchsuchte er jeden Tag die Bücherei nach Informationen wenn er nicht gerade am trainieren war. Von Harry nahm er inzwischen zwei mal die Woche Unterricht und er war erstaunt wie viel ihm das brachte. Nur seine Aura hatte er inzwischen gelernt zu dämpfen so das nicht einmal Harry sie noch erkennen konnte. Er wollte sich nicht bloß stellen. Und seine Kenntnisse in Okklumentik waren inzwischen so weit fortgeschritten, dass er es geschafft hatte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er seinen Geist in verschiedene Sphären teilen konnte. Die für ihn wichtigsten hatte er soweit vergraben, dass sie wirklich niemand ausbuddeln konnte. Wer jetzt noch in seinen Geist unbefugt eindringen wollte sah nur einen Film den er bewusst im Vordergrund abspielte. Dumbledore hat ihn ziemlich irritiert angeschaut als er es scheinbar wieder einmal versuchte. In der Hinsicht war er wirklich unverbesserlich. Aber Jack machte ihm keinen Vorwurf. Neugierde war schließlich etwas Menschliches. Und ein bisschen fremde Kultur tat dem alten Schulleiter auch nicht unbedingt schlecht. So konnte er nur einen Angus Young in einer Schuluniform sehen der sich wie ein irrer bei einem Solo auf dem Boden einer Bühne im Kreis drehte. Die einzige die er in seinen Geist noch eindringen ließ war Hermine. Doch sie nutze es nicht wirklich. Er empfand es als großen Vertrauensbeweis, dass sie seine Privatsphäre so respektierte. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich trotz seiner Büchersucht und dem Trainingswahn in den vergangenen Wochen noch mehr gefestigt was Jack sehr verwunderte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass so starke Gefühle noch mehr intensiviert werden konnten. Umso erstaunlicher war es, dass es niemand wirklich mitbekam. Obwohl gewisse Schüler doch sehr neugierig waren.

Jimmy war ebenso im Schloss aufgeblüht und inzwischen störte sich nicht mal mehr McGonagall über den kleinen Papagei der krächzend im Schloss umher flog und Jack des Öfteren in seinen Unterricht begleitete. Zum Glück fühlten sich die Schüler nicht sehr beleidigt wenn der Vogel wieder einmal einen unpassenden Spruch abließ. Vor allem in der sechsten Klasse fühlte er sich mit Shakespeare ausgesprochen wohl. Seinen Cowboy Splean hatte er inzwischen wieder abgelegt und blühte nun als Duncan vollends auf wofür er einige Lacher erntete.

Der einzige mit dem Jack sichtlich Probleme hatte war Professor Thrax. Dieser behandelte ihn herablassend wie eh und je. Immer wieder stichelte er in seiner kalten Art Jack an, mit seinen mangelnden Fähigkeiten und der Inkompetenz die er angeblich an sich hätte. Jack hatte ihn inzwischen als Arsch abgestempelt, ging ihm aber nicht aus dem Weg. Er hatte sehr schnell gemerkt wie der Professor tickte und zwischen ihnen bestand eine Art Hass-Freundschaft. Sie waren beide glücklich wenn sie sich gegenseitig ärgern konnten. Dumbledore schüttelte über diese Gesten nur belustigt den Kopf.

Drei Wochen waren nun vergangen als Jack gegen Mittag an die Tür von McGonagall klopfte und nach der Aufforderung eintrat. Ihr Büro lag in einem dunklen Licht das ihn geheimnisvoll anschimmerte.

„Professor Orwood, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Bitte, belassen Sie es endlich bei Jack, Professor. Haben Sie kurz Zeit für mich?"

„Natürlich Jack. Dann belassen Sie es bitte auch bei Minerva. Das ist im Orden sowieso üblich."

„Danke. Harry hat mir erzählt, dass Sie die beste Animagi sind die er kennt." Er konnte die leichte rosa Färbung in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

„Dieses Lob ehrt mich. Aber wie kann ich Ihnen helfen. Möchten Sie etwa auch ein Animagus werden?"

Jack musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. „Leider ist die Lage bei mir ein wenig anders. Ich hatte keine großartige Wahl. Eigentlich wurde ich dazu gezwungen durch meine Veränderung durch die, na Sie wissen schon."

„Jack ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Ich habe eine Animagusgestallt und wollte Sie fragen ob Sie mir helfen können mich zu perfektionieren. Manchmal fehlt mir einfach die Ausdauer länger in der Gestalt zu bleiben."

Erstaunt schaute ihn die Professorin an. „Könnte ich ihre Verwandlung sehen Jack?" Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sich schon von ihrem Stuhl erhoben und schritt auf den jungen Mann zu. Wortlos verwandelte er sich in den schneeweißen Wolf und merkte kaum noch wie seine Muskeln bei der Transformation an ihm zerrten. Schwanzwedelnd heulte er ein paar mal und verwandelte sich wieder zurück.

„Ich bin erstaunt Jack. Aber so wie ich das sehe kann ich ihnen nichts mehr beibringen. Sie müssen Konzentrationsübungen machen, dass ist alles. Spüren Sie einfach das Tier in Ihnen wenn Sie sich verwandelt haben. Lassen Sie sich gehen."

Jack nickte resignierend. Konnte er es wagen? Minerva war immer sehr ehrlich zu ihm auch wenn Sie eine irgendwie strenge Art an sich hatte wirkte Sie treu und fürsorglich.

„Minerva, ich kann doch vollkommen darauf vertrauen, dass das was ich ihnen jetzt zeige und sage diesen Raum nicht verläst oder?"

„Natürlich."

„Es gibt da noch mehr. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Ich habe die letzten Wochen, seit es das erste mal passiert ist allmählich gelernt es zu kontrollieren und ich würde gerne ihre Meinung dazu hören. Sie kennen ja die Umstände unter denen ich zu ihnen gekommen bin und auch die Versuche die an mir durchgeführt wurden."

Minerva nickte und wollte schon etwas erwidern als Jack die Hand hob. „Ich möchte Sie nicht erschrecken, deshalb sage ich es lieber noch einmal deutlich. Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite und ich möchte, dass Sie mir vertrauen." Nach diesen Worten konzentrierte sich Jack genau so wie er es in den letzten Wochen getan hatte und es schlussendlich klappte. Die langsame Verwandlung ging inzwischen schon ziemlich schnell. Binnen Sekunden spürte er das Fell an seinem gesamten Körper und die Flügel wie sie sich an seinem Rücken ausbreiteten. Der Schwanz war nicht so buschig wie der des Wolfes aber dafür um einiges robuster. Gestern hatte er sogar festgestellt, dass er ihn als dritte Hand verwenden konnte wenn er sich anstrengte. Das einzige was an ihm noch ein wenig Fell bedeckte war eine Art Lendenschurz um seine Hüfte.

Erschrocken hielt sich die Professorin am Schreibtisch fest und musterte ihn von oben bis unten bevor sie ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Jack, Sie sind ein..."

„Gargoyle, ich weiß," unterbrach er Sie.

„Ich möchte nicht verleugnen, dass ich erschrocken bin. Wer weiß noch davon?"

„Es sind nur ein paar die wissen, dass ich das hier bin. Harry, Hermine, Remus, Dumbledore und Luci."

„Lucille Weasley?" Ihre Augen wurden immer größer.

„Keine Sorge." Jack musste ein wenig schmunzeln als er an die Kleine dachte. „Sie hält mich für einen Kuschelteddy. Und sie erzählt es niemandem. Aber Hagrid wollte ich noch einweihen."

„Das halte ich für eine gute Idee. Sie können ihm vertrauen. Außerdem denke ich, ist er dankbar wenn er Sie, wie soll ich sagen?"

„Ein interessantes Unterrichtsobjekt hat? Mhm, da wollte ich eigentlich gleich hin."

„Na das wird bestimmt mal ein interessanter Unterricht. Aber zeigen Sie niemandem von den Schülern wer hinter diesem Gargoyle steht. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Gargoyles gibt es schon seit über tausend Jahren nicht mehr."

Kurze Zeit später stand ein erleichterter Jack auf dem Astronomieturm und schaute auf das Gelände des Schlosses hinab. Er war beruhigt, dass man ihn akzeptierte obwohl er solch dämonische Züge an sich hatte. Nachdem er die Lage am Schloss überblickt hatte und niemand zu sehen war. Stürzte er sich mit einem kräftigem Sprung von den Zinnen. Noch im Fall gelang es ihm sich zu verwandeln. Seine Flügel breiteten sich majestätisch aus und ließen ihn im Wind immer weiter hinauf gleiten. Er war einen Bogen geflogen um nicht das ganze Schloss auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und sah bald schon eine Gruppe von Schülern in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte am Waldrand stehen. Das war wohl die Probe aufs Exempel. Er hoffte, dass ihn niemand erkannte; seine veränderte Stimme in der Form sollte ihm dabei ziemlich nützlich sein. Mit einem lauten Brüllen stürzte er im Sturzflug auf die erschrockene Gruppe herab die panisch in Richtung Wald rannte. Nur Hagrid stand wie angewurzelt an seinem Platz und schaute dem Gargoyle entgegen der vor ihm landete.

„Sind Sie Hagrid?"

Der angesprochene nickte nur und wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Der Größenunterschied war zwar immer noch zu sehen aber nicht mehr so stark wie in Jacks Menschenform. „Keine Angst. Ich habe gehört deine Klasse würde mich gerne einmal treffen."

„Du bist wirklich n Gargoyle? Aber ich dacht, ihr seid alle tot?"

„Wie du siehst bin ich ziemlich lebendig." Vergnügt streckte Jack dem immer noch entgeisterten Hagrid seine fellige Hand entgegen. Es brauchte noch eine kurze Zeit bis sich Hagrid wieder gefangen hatte und seine Schüler wieder herbei winkte.

„Kommt her. Es is alles in Ordnung" Jack erkannte ein paar vertraute Gesichter wieder. Auch aus seiner Klasse waren einige unter den Schülern die ihn ehrfurchtsvoll anstarrten. „Ich denk wir werden die Zentauren verschieben und noch einmal auf Gargoyles zurück kommen. Möchtest du dich vielleicht selbst vorstellen?"

Jack schaute in die Runde die sich allmählich ein wenig näher traute. „Hi. Mein Name ist Antoine." Er hatte absichtlich den Namen seines Bruders gewählt. Wuschel wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Zwar hatte er sich an den Namen gewöhnt aber die Gefahr war zu groß, dass ihn jemand erkennen könnte wenn er wieder als Wolf unterwegs war. „Wo ich wohne kann ich euch nicht sagen. Nur soviel. Gargoyles leben im allgemeinen in den Bergen. Und nein, entgegen der interessanten Theorie der Menschen verwandeln wir uns nicht bei Tageslicht in Steinstatuen wie ihr an mir sehen könnt. Ja Miss Miller?" Amy hatte sich gemeldet und schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an als sie beim Namen genannt wurde. _Verdammt_, jetzt würde er sich noch etwas ausdenken müssen.

„Ich hätte zwei Fragen, Mr. Antoine."

„Bitte bitte, ich versuche sie zu beantworten."

„Gibt es noch mehr von Ihrem Volk und woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"

„Es gibt noch ein paar. Wir halten uns nur von den Menschen fern. Ich wollte nur meinen alten Freund Hagrid besuchen, deshalb bin ich hier. Und zu ihrer zweiten Frage...wir wissen mehr als sich einige von euch vorstellen können. Mehr kann ich dazu leider nicht sagen."

Jack hatte während dem Unterricht gar nicht bemerkt, dass Jack und Hermine an Hagrids Hütte aufgetaucht war. Interessiert schauten die beiden dem Treiben zu und warteten das Ende des Unterrichts ab das auch ziemlich bald eintrat. Sehr zum Missfallen der Schüler trabten sie schlussendlich weiter um wieder zum Schloss zu kommen.

„Harry, Hermine," rief Hagrid begeistert als die Schüler außer Sicht waren. Ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen. Kommt schon. Das ist Antoine."

Die beiden gingen auf den Gargoyle zu und musterten ihn kritisch. „Stellt euch vor. Is n echter Gargoyle, wisst ihr?"

„Echt Hagrid? Erstaunlich." Harry hielt sein Lachen zurück als er ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter Klopfte und Jack Hermine in den Arm nahm. Hagrid schaute immer ungläubiger, seine Fassung verlor er allerdings erst als Hermine dem blauen Wesen einen Kuss aufhauchte.

„Aber, aber..."

„Ich glaube ich muss dir was beichten Hagrid. Gehen wir rein."

Der Tag war ziemlich ereignisreich. So war Jack ziemlich froh sich endlich entspannen zu können und einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Das Abendessen war gerade beendet und Hermine und Harry mussten ihre Aufsicht im Schloss führen. So machte er sich zum ersten mal seit Schulbeginn auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Die drei Besen waren ein ziemlich nettes Pub. Nun merkte er auch warum Madame Rosmerta ihr geliebtes Lokal nicht mehr alleine führen konnte. In Hermines Erinnerung hatte er die Nachrichten über die Wirtin gelesen. Sie wurde von Todesser Stunden gefoltert nachdem der Imperius Fluch bei ihr nicht mehr anschlagen konnte. Sie sah älter aus als Hermine sie in Erinnerung hatte aber aufgeben wollte sie den Laden unter keinen Umständen. Nun gehörte Ginny die Hälfte und Jack hatte beschlossen ein zwei Bierchen bei ihr zu trinken.

„Hallo. Sie müssen Rosmerta sein," begrüßte er die Wirtin. „Können Sie mir sagen ob Ginny Potter da ist?" Doch mehr als zurückgrüßen konnte die Frau nicht da Jack schon von einer rothaarigen Frau umarmt wurde.

„Na was treibt dich denn hierher Wuschel?"

„Der Name wird mich bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen was?"

„Da kannst du dir aber sicher sein." Jack wurde von ihr an einen Tisch geführt und setzte sich zu der frisch gebackenen Potter.

„Hier bitte. Ich weiß ja, dass du eher auf richtiges Bier stehst." Das Lokal war ziemlich leer so hatte Ginny scheinbar Zeit ein wenig zu plaudern.

„Harry und Hermine haben heute Aufsicht was?" Jack nickte bevor er einen kräftigen Zug trank und sich zurücklehnte.

„Wie läufts bei euch beiden denn so?"

„Ha ha, sag bloß ihr Mädels tratscht nicht?"

„Doch das schon," gab Ginny offen zu. „Aber ich kenne deine Sicht ja noch nicht."

„Also ich könnt nicht glücklicher sein. Sie ist wirklich das beste was mir je passiert ist. Weißt du ich hatte bisher nie eine wirkliche Beziehung gehabt aber, ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab Angst, dass..."

„...du sie in Gefahr bringst?" unterbrach sie ihn ein wenig genervt. „Hör bloß auf. Den selben Tick hatte Harry auch. Aber glaub nicht, dass du eine Chance hast. Ich kenne Hermine. Selbst wenn du sie verlassen würdest. Sie würde dir bis in den Tod folgen."

„Genau das macht mir Angst. Aber ich könnte sie nie verlassen."

„Ich weiß. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Und Hermine habe ich noch nie so locker gesehen. Sie ist nicht mehr ganz so verbissen in ihre Arbeit vertieft wie früher. Sie hat endlich wieder ein wenig Spaß. Und sie liebt dich über alles, weißt du?"

Jack lächelte sie beruhigt an und trank noch ein wenig bevor er sich eine von den Zigarren ansteckte die ihm Harry mitgebracht hat. „Tut mir leid wegen euren Flitterwochen. Ist wohl ziemlich in die Hose gegangen."

Doch Ginny winkte nur ab. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir holen das schon noch nach wenn der Stress sich hier ein wenig gelegt hat."

Jack musste sich ein ironisches Lachen verkneifen. Der Stress hatte erst angefangen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es in naher Zukunft noch ziemlich viel Ärger geben würde. Die Legionen waren in letzter Zeit verdächtig ruhig und dieses dämliche Mal in seinem Nacken juckte wie die Hölle. Harry hatte mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Ähnlich war es bei seiner Narbe während des letzten Krieges gewesen. Aber die Okklumentik sollte ihm helfen.

Inzwischen hatte auch Aurora das Pub betreten und zog Ron hinter sich her der sich genüsslich den Bauch rieb. Die beiden sahen ziemlich glücklich aus und setzten sich an ihren Tisch. Scheinbar hatte auch Ron seit Hermine keine wirkliche Beziehung mehr gehabt. Der Abend zog sich noch bei einigen lustigen Gesprächen in die Länge bis sich Jack verabschiedete und sich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloß machte. Im freien steckte er sich noch eine Zigarre an und jonglierte mit ein paar Feuerbällen während er das Schloss betrat. Es war schon lange dunkel und keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Die zwei Augenpaare die ihn in der Dunkelheit verfolgten bemerkte er gar nicht als er noch kurz einen Abstecher zum Astronomieturm machte.

_Und nun zu euren Kommis..._

_Chriiis: Hey, danke für den Tip. ALSO AN ALLE: Auch anonyme Kommis sind jetzt zugelassen. Wusste gar nicht das so was geht ___

_jbathlon: Wie spricht man das denn aus?? ____ Na egal...Tut mir wirklich leid das ich dich so lange wach gehalten habe und du nicht mal Grund zum meckern gefunden hast...na ja, eigentlich nicht wirklich. Da musst du durch, ich versuh nämlich so weiter zu machen ____ Bleibt nur noch ein Kapitel (Der Anfang vom Ende) und dann geht's in Runde zwei die persönlich schon besser finde _

_Danke Leuts und bis zum nächsten mal. Euer Shag_


	34. Der Anfang vom Ende

**34.Der Anfang vom Ende**

Die Luft auf dem Astronomieturm war angenehm kühl. Die Landschaft lag so friedlich vor ihm und bot ein göttliches Bild. Aus Hagrids Hütte stieg Rauch aus dem Kamin und nur vereinzelte Wolken verbargen einige der Sterne über ihm. Es war ungefähr zehn Uhr in der Nacht, als Jack noch einmal kurz aufsäufzte, ein wenig Asche von seiner Zigarre verlor und sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern machte. Stimmen drangen aus dem Gang in der Nähe seiner Tür an sein Ohr während das fahle Mondlicht durch vereinzelte Fenster im Mauerwerk herein quoll.

„Nicht einmal in Ruhe schlafen kann man hier", hörte er eine empörte Beschwerde einer alten Hexe die in ihrem Bild aufgesprungen war. Die Stimmen kamen ihm bekannt vor und als er an der Quelle angekommen war musste er schmunzeln.

„Ich frage nur noch einmal was ihr um diese Zeit außerhalb eurer Betten macht." Die Stimme war kalt und unfreundlich. Der Typ war einfach unausstehlich.

„Ah, Professor Thrax", begrüßte er den groß gewachsenen Zauberer der seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab auf zwei Schüler gerichtet hatte. „Wie ich sehe haben Sie Miss Miller und Mr. Travis gefunden. Ich hab schon auf die beiden gewartet."

Drei fragende Gesichter starrten ihn an bis sich Thrax zu Wort meldete. „Sie haben auf die beiden gewartet. Und Sie erwaten, dass ich ihnen das glaube?"

„Professor, es ist mir ziemlich egal, ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht. Tatsache ist, die beiden haben sich Nachsitzen bei mir eingehandelt und werden mich nun begleiten." Verwirrt starrten die beiden zwischen Thrax und Jack hin und her.

„Mr. Travis ist in meinem Haus Professor Orwood", fügte er kühl hinzu.

„...und hat sich bei mir eine Strafe eingefangen. Wenn Sie ein Problem damit haben wenden Sie sich bitte an den Schulleiter. Gut und ihr zwei folgt mir jetzt."

Immer noch sichtlich verwirrt und erleichtert ließen die drei einen ziemlich verärgerten Professor Thrax im Gang stehen und verschwanden hinter Jacks Tür.

Ohne ein Wort folgten die beiden der Anweisung ihres Professors und setzen sich auf zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ähm, ich hab auch ein gemütliches Sofa. Möchtet ihr was trinken? Butterbier?"

Mit offenen Mündern blickten sie zu Jack hinüber als sie sich auf das Sofa an einem kleinen Tisch begaben.

„Ich fasse das mal als ‚ja gerne' auf. Bommel?" Innerhalb weniger Sekunden erschien der kleine Elf und beschaffte zwei Butterbier und eine Dose Ale für Jack der sich auf ein Sofa setzte und mit einem Wink AC/DC aus seinen Boxen ertönen ließ.

„Danke, Professor", kam es von Greg der sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Kein Problem. Glaubt aber nicht, dass ich euch jedes mal aus der Scheiße holen kann. Wollt ihr mir wenigstens sagen, was ihr um die Zeit hier im Schloß macht?"

„Wir mussten ein wenig reden, Professor Orwood." Amy schaute ihren Schulkameraden an und wirkte sichtlich verunsichert. Jack brauchte keine Legilimentik einzusetzen um herauszufinden, dass hier irgend etwas im Busch war.

„Was bedrückt euch?" Jack schaute die beiden eindringlich an. „Ihr könnt mit mir sprechen, wenn ihr wollt."

„Nun es ist so, Professor. Wir wollten ein Problem besprechen als wir Sie, naja, vorhin in das Schloß kommen sahen."

„Und weiter?"

„Wir wissen wer Sie sind", antwortete ihm Greg unverhohlen.

_Verdammt Jack, wieder zu unvorsichtig gewesen, _dachte er sich. Die Feuerbälle hätten wirklich nicht sein müssen. Oder meinten sie vielleicht den Gargoyle Jack? Sie waren schließlich im Unterricht von Hagrid heute Mittag.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen."

„Ich denke schon. Keine Angst, bei uns ist ihr Geheimnis sicher. Wir sagen keinem, dass Sie der Feuerteufel sind."

Entsetzt schaute er den jungen Slytherin an. Sein Gesicht musste Bände sprechen. Herausreden war nun auch nicht mehr möglich, sie hatten es wahrscheinlich gesehen.

„Wie habt ihr es herausbekommen?"

„Nun ja", sprach Marla ruhig weiter. „Wir haben Sie letztens morgens im kalten See schwimmen sehen. Manche Menschen mögen zwar ein kühles Bad aber spätestens nachdem wir Sie beobachtet haben, wie Sie mit Feuerbällen jonglieren ging uns ein Licht auf."

„Behaltet es bitte für euch."

„Das waren die Legionen des Chaos oder?"

Jack prustete den Schluck Bier aus, den er gerade in seinen Mund befördert hatte. Ungläubig hielt er seine Dose fest.

„Wie kommt ihr darauf?"

„Das war nur eine Vermutung, Professor." Genau an diesem Punkt merkte Jack, dass Greg nicht mehr die Wahrheit sprach. Seine Aura flackerte ein wenig, dies verriet ihn. Seine Augen hatten diesen Glanz, den jemand an sich hatte, der nicht mehr die Wahrheit nach außen kehrte.

„Was arbeitet ihr Vater Mr. Travis? Ich habe den Namen schon einmal gehört." Jack beobachtete seinen Gegenüber der plötzlich kreideweiß wurde. _Habe ichs mir doch gedacht. _Der Name war ihm noch allzu bekannt. Doch erst jetzt hatte er sich wieder daran erinnert.

„Mein, mein Vater ist Vorsitzender einer magischen Baufirma."

„Sicher? Ich habe den Namen schon einmal gehört, Greg. Möchtest du darüber reden?"

„Was wollen Sie hören verdammt?" Greg war aufgesprungen und schrie Jack lauthals an. Vereinzelte Tränen rannen seine Wange herunter während Amy beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Dass mein Vater ein treuer Soldat der Chaos Legionen ist?" Zum Glück lag noch immer der Stillezauber auf Jacks Zimmer. „Dass ich vor ein paar Wochen von meiner Familie geflüchtet bin? Wollen Sie hören, dass ich gezwungen wurde mit anzusehen wie meine Familie auf Menschenjagd ging? Wie sie Männer, Frauen und Kinder gequält haben? Wollen Sie hören, dass sie mich mit dem Imperius kontrolliert haben und mich zwangen dasselbe zu tun?" Die Augen des Jungen waren inzwischen gerötet. Amy war aufgestanden und nahm den zitternden jungen Mann in den Arm."

„Entschuldige, dass habe ich nicht gewusst." Jack wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte. Die Situation war für ihn sicherlich nicht angenehm. „Ich weiß was Sie durchmachen."

„So, wissen Sie das?" Seine Stimme war inzwischen ein wenig leiser geworden, klang aber ziemlich eisig nach. „Woher wollen Sie das bitte wissen? Ist ihr Vater ein Todesser gewesen oder jetzt einer von diesen Irren?"

„Mein Vater wurde von ihrem Vater und seinen Freunden umgebracht. Genau wie mein Mutter und mein Bruder." Seine Worte klangen ein wenig kälter als er es beabsichtigt hatte. „Entschuldige, du kannst natürlich nichts dafür. Aber meinst du, das hier ist ein Segen für mich?" Mit einer Hand deutete er auf seinen Kopf der für ein paar Sekunden in Flammen aufging, worauf die beiden Jugendlichen erschrocken zurückwichen. „Weißt du was mich diese Kräfte gekostet haben? Bei jeder Flamme muss ich mich an den Preis erinnern den ich zahlen musste. Ich habe alles verloren aber so hart es klingt Greg, erst wenn wir alles verloren haben, haben wir die Freiheit alles zu tun. Ich möchte euch keine Angst machen, aber früher oder später bekommt ihr es eh heraus. Wir stehen an der Klippe eines Krieges. Es tut mir leid was dir geschehen ist und ich denke eure Freunde werden Ihnen helfen."

„Danke Professor, es gibt allerdings noch etwas, worüber wir sprechen müssen."

Nervös blickte der Junge auf seine Uhr, als ihm Amy ins Wort fiel.

„Professor, kennen Sie eine Organisation, die sich Orden des Phönix nennt?"

Jack schaute sie eindringlich an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Wir wissen, dass einige Lehrer zu so einem Orden gehören sollen, die schon im letzten Krieg gegen die Todesser gekämpft haben. Wir brauchen dringend deren Hilfe." Ihre Blicke wirkten fast flehentlich als Greg erneut auf die Uhr blickte. Langsam wurde Jack ziemlich misstrauisch.

„Was ist hier los?"

„Ich habe ein paar von den anderen Slytherins belauscht, deren Väter bei den Legionen sind. Sie planen etwas. Etwas großes." Jack war aufgestanden und hatte die Anlage ausgeschaltet. „Es betrifft deren neuen Meister. Mein Vater war schon ganz scharf darauf ihm endlich zu begegnen. So wie es aussieht ist es bald soweit."

„Haben die irgendwelche Namen genannt?", fragte Jack der nun an seinen Schreibtisch gelangt war. Wie er erwartet hatte lag ein Brief auf dem Tisch.

„Abrakahl oder so etwas, glaube ich." Erschrocken blickte Jack von dem Umschlag auf.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Er erntete nur ein Nicken, als er sich an den schlafenden Jimmy richtete. „Jimmy, Jimmy aufwachen."

„Lass mich schlafen, du Unhold", wurde er angekrächzt.

„Halt die Klappe. Wann ist der Brief hier gekommen?"

„Heute Mittag, hässliche Eule. Hässliche Eulenschlampe."

„Verdammt." Wie oft hatte er dieses Wort heute schon gedacht oder ausgesprochen? Noch einmal blickte er auf die wenigen Zeilen die ihm geschrieben wurden.

_Jack,_

_heute Nacht wird es geschehen. Alle Götter sind nun bei den Legionen außer dir. Etwas schreckliches geht vor sich. Um Mitternacht wird es in Manchester einen Anschlag geben. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht. Ich hoffe, wir können noch etwas ausrichten._

_Bob_

Alarmiert blickte er die beiden Schüler an, die das Geschehen interessiert verfolgt haben. Die Blässe aus Gregs Gesicht war langsam wieder verschwunden, die Augen waren allerdings noch immer ein wenig gerötet. Hastig kramte er in der Tasche seiner Lederjacke bis er den kleinen Spiegel fand. Gerade als er Harrys Namen aussprechen wollte klopfte es an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

„Herein."

Harry und Hermine traten ein und schauten sich fragend um bis ihr Blick auf den Schülern hängen blieb. Jack machte keine Anstallten die beiden über dieses Zusammentreffen zu informieren und legte schon seine Kampfausrüstung an.

„Was ist hier los Jack?", fragte Harry als er seinem Freund entgegensah, der seine Sachen im Zimmer zusammensuchte.

„Ruf die andern zusammen, wir müssen nach Manchester." Mit diesen Worten reichte er Hermine den Brief den sie zusammen mit Harry schnell überflog. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und Hermine sah erschrocken auf.

„Ihr zwei geht umgehend in eure Schlafsäle zurück."

„Aber wir können mitkommen", widersprach Amy. „Wir können kämpfen."

„Nein", wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen. „Los geht, ihr braucht euren Schlaf."

Als die beiden durch die Tür verschwunden waren erzählte Jack den beiden kurz was er von seinen Schülern erfahren hatte bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten um das Schloss zu verlassen. Harry hatte auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade einige Mitglieder des Ordens alarmiert und seiner Frau bescheid gegeben. Sie war wahrlich nicht in der Lage, in ihrem Zustand ein solches Risiko einzugehen. Doch Harry hatte dennoch Mühe sie ruhig zu halten.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Als die drei in Castlefield, der Innenstadt von Manchester, apparierten, trafen sie schon auf einige Ordensmitglieder. Hier war ihr Treffpunkt und immer mehr von ihren Freunden gesellten sich zu ihnen. Das fahle Mondlicht brach sich im Beetham Tower, dem wohl größten und mächtigsten Gebäude in dieser Stadt. Würdevoll lag es im Hintergrund, während es einige Scheinwerfer beleuchteten.

Verschlafen wurden sie von ihren Kameraden angeschaut, als auch Dumbledore erschien. Sichtlich erschöpft stützte er sich auf einen hölzernen Stock und musterte Harry kritisch.

„Was ist passiert?" Der Schulleiter wirkte inzwischen ziemlich alt. Nichts desto trotz hatten die Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille nichts von ihrem Glanz verloren. Wolken bedeckten allmählich den Himmel und versteckten die Sterne die sie vor kurzem noch angefunkelt hatten. Ein kleiner Sturm zog auf als sie merkten wie einige Personen lautstark in ihre Richtung kamen. Harry hatte zur Überraschung einiger seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf irgendeine weise magisch vergrößert. Es waren nur betrunkene Männer die die Straße entlang torkelten und belustigt an ihnen vorbei zogen.

„Harry, seit wann hast du diesen Stab?" Dumbledore musterte ihn interessiert und fuhr mit einer Hand vorsichtig über das glatte Holz.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Genau wir haben keine Zeit", warf Jack ein. „Es ist gleich Mitternacht. Nicht mal mehr eine Stunde." Als wäre das letzte Wort ihr Signal gewesen, erschien eine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt in einiger Entfernung vor ihnen. Sie kam aus einer Seitenstraße gerannt und wirkte ziemlich abgehetzt. Etwa hundert Meter vor ihnen sackte die Person auf die Knie und hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Boden abgestützt fest. Lichtblitze durchzuckten in einiger Entfernung das dunkle Firmament. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten rannte Jack los. Die Gestalt kam ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte konnte er in das blutverschmierte Gesicht von Bob sehen der ihn gequält anschaute.

„Sie sind hier Jack." Jack schaute erschrocken auf und half dem Mann auf die Beine. Gestützt auf Jack humpelte er neben ihm her, als auch schon die anderen auf ihn zu kam.

„Wir haben uns verteilt Jack", hörte er noch Hermine sagen. Ihr Blick wechselte zwischen Jack und Bob, genau wie der von Harry und Dumbledore. „Bist du Bob?"

Sein Gesicht war immer noch von der Robe verdeckt, doch das Blut sickerte allmählich hindurch. Sanft wollte seine Freundin die Kapuze des Mannes entfernen um ihn zu untersuchen als sie erschrocken zurück wich. Ron hatte den Mann an der Kehle gepackt und Harry drückte ihm das Ende seines verlängerten Zauberstabes in den Bauch. In ihren Gesichtern stand der pure Hass geschrieben.

„Snape", zischte Harry leise und doch mit einer Intensität die selbst Dumbledores Autorität in den Schatten gestellt hätte. „Nenn mir einen Grund, dich nicht auf der Stelle zu töten."

Entsetzt riss Jack Ron von Bobs Kehle los, der nur noch flach atmete. Seine Augen waren leicht verdreht und wie er sich alleine auf den Beinen halten konnte, war für Jack ein Rätsel. Schützend stellte er sich vor Bob und schaute in die kleine Runde.

„Was soll das? Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Er ist jetzt schon halb tot."

„Jack, das ist der Typ der Albus umgebracht hat." Ron sah immer noch sehr grimmig aus.

„Das ist momentan nicht wichtig", unterbrach Dumbledore die Streitenden. „Er versucht uns etwas zu sagen." Irritiert schauten alle auf Snape hinab der wieder auf seine Knie gesunken war. Nur ein leises Krächzen kam aus seiner Kehle.

„Sie kommen. Bringt euch in Sicherheit." Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Jack um und war erschrocken. Eine kleine Armee marschierte die Straße herunter. Angeführt von drei Personen die an der Spitze der Menschenmasse waren kamen sie direkt auf die Freunde zu.

„Verteilt euch", schrie Ron. „So können wir sie ein wenig in Schach halten." Doch in diesem Augenblick schossen auch schon unzählige Flüche auf sie zu. Jack konnte noch sehen wie sich Bob oder Snape, schützend vor Dumbledore stellte und von einem Fluch gegen eine Hauswand geschleudert wurde. Seine magische Aura flackerte nur noch schwach aber darum konnten sie sich momentan nicht kümmern.

Das Unwetter schien die Armee zu verfolgen. Wind peitschte ihnen um die Umhänge, Regentropfen kamen aus dem Nichts und benässten den Boden und ihre Kleider. Eine große Anzahl Auroren war aus dem nichts erschienen als einer der drei feindlichen Anführer froschartig an eine Hauswand sprang und Jack niederriss. Die Straße war erfüllt von einem kleinen Krieg. Lichtblitze zuckten im Hintergrund als Jack in dunkle Augen blickte. Nicht einmal das Weiß der Pupillen war zu sehen. Nur eine rabenschwarze Leere. Seine Kehle wurde von einer kräftigen Hand zusammen gepresst.

„Mnbul", krächzte Jack und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien als er einen Fuß auf seiner Brust spürte. Der Mann über ihm grinste ihn diabolisch an. Die aufflackernden Blitze hinter ihm verrieten ihm das auch Bokzar irgendwo in dem Getümmel war.

„Hallo Bruder," hörte er eine weibliche Stimme über ihm. Eine wunderschöne Frau mit langen pechschwarzen Haaren und einem ziemlich hellem Gesicht schaute auf ihn herab. Hätte sie nicht so grimmig seinen Blick gesucht, man hätte sie mit einem Engel vergleichen können. Das Unwetter schien sich über ihr zu konzentrieren.

„Alzar?" Seine Stimme war inzwischen noch leiser geworden. Sein Blick verschwamm langsam, als er plötzlich nach oben gerissen und an eine Hauswand gedrückt wurde und die Spitze eines Speeres an seiner Brust spürte.

„Jetzt sind wir alle wieder vereint, was Brüderchen?" Ihre Stimme klang trotz des grimmigen Untertons wie die liebliche Stimme aus einer anderen Welt. Man konnte ihr kaum widerstehen. Jack konnte sich kaum bewegen, weshalb wusste er selbst nicht genau.

„Lass uns kurz allein Mnbul." Sie hatte sich nun an den Mann gewandt der sich wirklich wie eine Kröte fortbewegte. Aus seinem Mund kam nur ein fieses Zischen was seine ziemlich langen scharfen Zähne entblößte. Mit einem Sprung klebte Mnbul an einer Hauswand nur um sich auf einen Passanten zu stürzen von dem nun zerreißende Geräusche und noch lautere Schreie ausgingen.

Die junge Frau kam langsam auf Jack zu bis ihr Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Der Kampf im Hintergrund war in weite Ferne gerückt als sie ihm sanft über seine Schläfe strich. „Komm zurück zu uns," flüsterte sie ihm leise in sein Ohr. Ihr Atem war angenehm kühl doch Jack versuchte sich von ihr abzuwenden. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Gor. Komm wieder an unsere Seite."

„Nein", schrie Jack ihr entgegen. Er merkte gar nicht wie die Luft um ihn herum anfing zu flimmern und sich die parkenden Autos langsam in die Luft erhoben. Er spürte die Flammen wie sie sich langsam um seine Schläfe schlängelten und rasend schnell seinen Kopf einhüllten.

„Finger weg von meinem Freund", hörte Jack eine allzu bekannte Stimme als Alzar auch schon von ihren Füßen gerissen wurde und in hohem Bogen in der Menge verschwand. Jack sank auf seinen Knien zusammen und musste erst einmal durchschnaufen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn Hermine die versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen. Jack nickte ihr nur entgegen und stand langsam wieder auf. Der Kampf war in vollem Gange, und Jack verlor allmählich die Übersicht. Flüche brachen aus seinem Zauberstab während seine Feuerbälle einen wilden Tanz aufführten. Er war gerade in eine kleine Seitengasse geschleudert worden, als ihn plötzlich die Dunkelheit einholte.

Als Jack erwachte taten ihm alle Knochen weh. Er konnte nicht lange weg gewesen sein. Der Kampf tobte immer noch im Hintergrund und er blickte in vier junge Gesichter als er sich wieder aufhelfen wollte. Der Regen peitschte immer stärker um sein Gesicht und vermischte sich mit Blut, dass seine Schläfe herunter lief.

„Was zum Henker macht ihr hier?", schrie Jack seine Schüler an.

„Wir dachten, wir könnten euch helfen." Vivianne, Marla, Greg und Amy schauten ihn verlegen an, als er alle mit Hilfe seiner Telekinese zu Boden riss. Nur knapp waren sie ein paar zu bunten Flüchen entkommen.

„Das ist kein Spiel, verdammt. Seht ihr nicht, was hier los ist?" In diesem Moment wurde Jack wieder zu Boden gerissen. Diesmal von einem ziemlich mitgenommen aussehendem Remus. Explosionen erschütterten die schweflige Luft im Hintergrund und erstickten schmerzerfüllte Schreie. Putz bröckelte von einer erschütterten Hauswand hinter ihnen und rieselte auf sie hinab.

„Darüber reden wir später", sagte er grimmig an die vier Schüler gewandt. Versteckt euch. Eben wurde ein Antiapparierfeld errichtet." In diesem Augenblick flackerten schon wieder einige Flüche um ihre Ohren. Zehn Soldaten der Chaos Legion hatten sie eingekreist, als Greg sich zu Wort meldete.

„Dad?" Fragend schaute Jack seinen Schüler an der seinen Zauberstab erhoben hatte. Jack wandte sich dem Jungen zu der verbittert auf die Gruppe vor ihnen schaute, als er auch schon durch einen Crucio zu Boden ging. Erschrocken schaute er auf Greg hinab, über den schon eines der Mädchen gebeugt war und ihn in den Arm nahm. Zuckend lag sein Schüler am Boden und wand sich unter Schmerzen.

„Mr. Travis, wenn ich mich nicht irre?" Doch Jack war zu unachtsam. Drei Crucios trafen ihn zeitgleich in die Brust. Die schmerzen waren höllisch. Die Muskeln zerrten an ihm und ein Gefühl wie tausend Messerstiche machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte nur noch den Wunsch zu sterben. Die Person, die sich schützend über ihn gebeugt hatte, nahm er nur noch verschwommen war. Nur an der Stimme konnte er erkennen, dass es Marla war.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe."

„Oh, das kleine Mädchen will wohl noch was lernen. Sieh genau hin. Crucio."

Gerade hatte der Schmerz ein wenig nachgelassen als Jack schon wieder zuckend am Boden lag. _Du musst über dem Schmerz stehen._

Sein innerer Vertrauter sprach zu ihm und Jack konnte nicht anders als sich unter dem Schmerz zu winden. _Der Schmerz spielt sich nur in deinem Kopf ab Jack. Überwinde ihn._

Jacks Augen taten sich wieder auf und er sah die verschwommenen Umrisse der Soldaten vor ihm. Seine Kleider trieften vor Schlamm und vermischten sich mit Blut, dass aus irgendeiner Wunde seines Körpers floss. Greg neben ihm hatte sich wieder ein wenig aufgerichtet und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Na Mr. Orwood, noch nicht genug?"

„Leck mich, du Sack."

„Wenn das so ist. Crucio." Wieder durchfluteten die Schmerzen Jacks Körper, diesmal verschwanden sie allerdings schon schneller. Keuchend saß er auf seinen Knien die inzwischen schon ziemlich aufgerieben waren.

„Langsam werde ich ziemlich sauer." Erschrocken starrten ihn die Männer vor ihm an.

„Wieso steht der wieder auf? CRUCIO!"

Doch diesmal war Jack schneller. Eine goldene Kugel hüllten ihn und seine Schüler ein, als der Fluch auf ihn zueilte.

„Tut mir leid Greg, dass du das jetzt mit ansehen musst."

„Nein, Professor." Zornig schaute der junge Slytherin seinen Lehrer an. Noch bevor Jack irgendetwas machen konnte, hatte Greg seinen Zauberstab erhoben und schickte einen Fluch auf seinen unvorbereiteten Vater, der sofort von einem mächtigen Blitz nieder gestreckt wurde. Jack kannte diesen Fluch und es hätte ihn verwundert wenn ihn der Schwarzmagier überlebt hätte. Was musste seinem Schüler von diesem Menschen angetan worden sein, dass er seinen eigenen Vater umbrachte. Jack würde mit ihm sprechen müssen, doch der Zeitpunkt war momentan mehr als ungünstig. Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Gregs Gesicht und vermischten sich mit dem Wasser des Regens. Im nächsten Moment hatte sich Jack wieder gefasst und erhob sich einen Meter vom Boden. Wie ein Kreisel drehte er sich und schickte eine Welle gleißenden Feuers auf die restlichen Schwarzmagier.

„Ihr bleibt jetzt in unserer Nähe."

Sie konnten gerade noch sehen wie eine Großzahl der Chaoslegion und ihre drei Anführer disapparierten als sie eine sichtlich erschöpfte Hermine vorfanden. Vor ihr stand Dumbledore der seine Arme ausgebreitet hatte. Von ihm ging eine Aura aus die Jack das letzte mal in ähnlicher Weise nur bei Harry gesehen hatte. Er spürte deutlich ein pulsieren und sah erst jetzt die Schutzglocke die sich über einige Mitglieder des Ordens gelegt hatte. Harry war an seine Seite geeilt und stampfte seinen zwei Meter langen Zauberstab in den Asphalt. Ein Druckwelle ging von ihm aus die einen Riss in die Reihen der Legionen warf. Jack hatte eine seiner Magnums geschnappt und schoss wie ein Irrer zielsicher in die Reihen ihrer Feinde. Er bemühte sich nur die Beine und Arme seiner Opfer zu treffen worauf sie auf dem Boden zusammen sanken.

Das Bild, das sich Jack auftat, als auch die restlichen überlebenden Feinde mit einem Plop verschwanden, war unbeschreiblich. Die gesamte Umgebung war verwüstet. Rauchsäulen gingen von brennenden Geschäften und Autos auf, Sirenen der Muggel waren zu hören die scheinbar nicht wussten wo sie zuerst helfen sollten.

„Was macht ihr vier hier?" Hermine war außer sich und fuhr in aller Strenge die Schüler an die sich in ihrer Haut scheinbar gar nicht wohl fühlten. „Ich will gar nicht wissen wie ihr her gekommen..."

„Hermine", redete Jack sanft auf sie ein und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass es gut sein. Es war schlimm genug für sie."

„Wir unterhalten uns morgen noch weiter." Seine Freundin war immer noch sichtlich sauer hörte aber auf Jack der sie beruhigend ansah. Das Wasser perlte von ihren Haaren und ihrem Gesicht die im Licht einer Straßenlaterne schimmerten. Es war nun fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht und Jack spürte, dass noch etwas in der Luft lag.

„Harry, wir sollten einen Blick auf die Stadt von oben werfen. Hier stimmt irgendetwas nicht", flüsterte er zu seinem Freund.

Harry nickte ihm bestätigend zu und verwandelte sich in den Adler, während Jack sich unauffällig in eine Seitengasse zurückzog und seine Gargoyle Gestalt annahm. Sonst schien die Verwandlung nur noch Hermine und Dumbledore gesehen zu haben, da die anderen noch ziemlich verstreut waren. Mit großen Flügelschlägen und einem infernalischem Gebrüll, dass nur einer Bestie gehören konnte, erhob er sich noch weiter in die Lüfte.

Der Regen hielt weiterhin an als er einige Kreise in der Luft drehte und sich an der Wand eines Hochhauses festhielt. Die Glocke des entfernten Rathauses tönte leise durch die Nacht und deutete Mitternacht an. Beim letzten Glockenschlag geschah das, was wohl niemand erwartet hatte. Laute Explosionen drangen an Jacks Ohr und er sah Feuerschein in der ganzen Stadt. Der Beetham Tower sank langsam in der Ferne in sich zusammen. Eine dichte Rauchwolke hüllte die Luft um das ehemalige Wahrzeichen der Stadt ein.

Die Schreie der Menschen würde Jack wohl nie wieder vergessen können. Ungläubig blickte er auf die Stadt, die nun in Trümmern lag. Zahlreiche Gebäude hatte das selbe Schicksal ereilt wie das riesige Hochhaus. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in Jacks Nacken aus und wandelte sich langsam in einen stechenden Schmerz. Er wusste nicht wie aber sie hatten es geschafft. Er spürte die aufblühende Existenz seines alten Meisters. Des Meisters von Gor.

Die ehemaligen Todesser hatten heute Nacht ein Zeichen gesetzt. Sie waren wieder da. Zahlreicher und tödlicher als jemals zuvor. Die Vorfälle in Irland und London waren nur der Auftakt zu einem Krieg, der nun endgültig ausgebrochen war. Er kannte die Erinnerungen von Hermine an den letzten Krieg, doch dieses mal schien die Lage noch grausiger.

Der kalte Nasse Wind fuhr Jack durch sein schweres Fell, als er seine Flügel ausbreitete. Seine dämonischen Geschwister waren irgendwo dort draußen und waren mit ihrem _Vater _vereint. Sie würden der Welt schwer zusetzen und nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis alle Muggel vernichtet oder versklavt waren. Dass sie dazu in der Lage waren, hatte der heutige Abend gezeigt. Doch Jack hatte sich für eine Seite entschieden. Für seine neue Familie würde er nun in einen Krieg ziehen, der die Welt verändern würde. Das die Folgen der Zerstörung noch lange zu spüren sein würden, dessen war er sich bewusst. Doch der Widerstand würde halten. Bis zum letzten Mann würden sie kämpfen und Jack war bereit, seinen Preis zu bezahlen. Er hatte alles verloren, was er besaß. Sein Familie wurde ausgelöscht. Was er fand, war eine neue Welt, neue Freunde und eine wundervolle Frau. Seine Zeit, in der er noch nichts von den Zauberern und Hexen ahnte, lag wie es ihm schien in der unendlichen Ferne der Vergangenheit begraben. Wie die Zukunft aussehen würde, lag im Ungewissen. Dass es nicht leicht werden würde, war jedem seiner Freunde unter ihm auf der Straße bewusst. Ein Freund von Jack hatte einmal gesagt, dass der Tod sie alle anlächeln würde. Ein Mann kann nur zurück lächeln. Die Wahrheit lag manchmal so nah, dass man sie greifen konnte. Jack erinnerte sich, wie sein Freund kurz darauf erschossen wurde. Ein Schleier der Vergangenheit, mehr war es nicht mehr.

Die Schlacht war eindeutig verloren. Alles schien heute verloren. Jack spürte Abrakahl und mit ihm das Licht der Welt schwinden. Schon bald würden sie ihm die Stirn bieten müssen.

Vereinzelte Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über sein pelziges Gesicht, als Jack in die Nacht hinausflog und auf die brennende Stadt blickte. Seine Freunde gingen unter ihm einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen und ließen die Ruinen der einstigen Stadt zurück. Eine Zukunft, über die sich heute Nacht ein dunkles Tuch gelegt hatte und die alle Hoffnung im Keim ersticken wollte. Niemand hatte sich diesen Krieg gewünscht. Wer tut das schon. Aber der Krieg war da und sie würden bereit sein.

_Das war es nun vorerst. Der erste Teil der Trilogie ist beendet. Ich hoffe es hat allen bisher gefallen. Lasst mir einen Kommi da, ist immerhin das Ende eines Abschnittes..._

_Wie geht es weiter? Die nächste Story ist schon bereit und wird nächste Woche online gestellt. Damit ihr darauf aufmerksam werdet, werde ich in dieser Story noch ein Chap anhängen in der der Link zum zweiten Teil zu finden sein wird. Also die Erinnerung noch nicht ausschalten!_

_Ich hoffe wir sehen uns dann alle bald wieder. Vielen Dank für euere Begleitung und die Reviews, die mir sehr geholfen haben. Ebenso meinen Dank nochmals an meinen neuen Betaleser: Lord Slytherin, der seit diesem Chap dabei ist. _

_Bis bald und ja, was und eigentlich? Mh, möge die Macht mit euch sein vielleicht?!_

_Cheerio und nen lieben Gruß von eurem Shag_

_Und auch noch die Reviews..._

_jbathlon: Tut mir leid das ich dir deinen Schlaf und den Spaß am außeinandernehmen deiner Geschichte genommen hab. Naja eigentlich nicht wirklich. Aber ich freue mich das sie dir gut gefallen hat. Wenn sich daran was ändert oder sie dir weiterhin gefällt...einfach ein Review hinterlassen. Dann kann ich auch was ändern oder weiter so machen ___

John Hunted: Freut mich sehr das es dir gefallen hat. Die Beziehungen, so finde ich, gehören einfach zu einer guten Geschichte dazu. Besonders wenn schon zehn Jahre vergangen sind. Da hat sich ja einiges geändert. Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch die Fortsetzung und wenn nicht bekomme ich hoffentlich eins auf den Deckel...


	35. Fortsetzung!

**Harry Potter and the Legion of Chaos II – Age of Gods**

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Fortsetzung von LoC1 - A new Menace...Also vorher den ersten Teil lesen.

Jack hat sich in der Welt der Zauberer gut eingelebt und ist gemeinsam mit seinen neuen Freunden in einen Krieg geraten dessen Ausmaße bislang noch nicht zu erahnen sind. Auch wenn die Meisten von ihnen im letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort geglänzt haben, sehen sie sich nun einer noch größeren, tödlicheren Herausforderung gegenüber. Doch eines steht fest: Ihr Gegner kennt keine Gnade, genau so wenig wie die Götter an seiner Seite.

Wird Jack es schaffen seine Kräfte vollends unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und seinen ehemaligen Meister besiegen können. Oder ist die dunkle Seite doch stärker?

**Vorwort:**

Alle Charaktere aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören nicht mir. Sie entspringen dem Köpfchen und der Feder von J.K.Rowling. Ich verdiene weder Geld noch Blumentöpfe mit dem was ich hier schreibe also bitte verklagt mich nicht. Das Einzige was ich als Lohn zu erwarten habe, wenn die Leser gnädig sind, sind vielleicht ein paar Kommentare.

Die Story ist ab 16 Jahren geratet...ich denk das dürft passen. Wenn nicht...heult doch 

**1.Awekening**

Ein heftiges Gewitter tobte und ließ die Nacht mit Blitzen durchzucken. Gewaltige Donnerstöße ließen das Herz des jungen Mannes erbeben der sich den Weg an dem matschigen Pfad entlang bahnte. Schlamm spritzte auf und heftete sich an den Saum seines Umhanges der im Sturm flatterte. Das schwarze Haar hing triefend in sein Gesicht und wischte einzelne Blutspuren hinfort.

Wie er an diesen Ort gekommen war, konnte er nicht genau sagen, doch das Unwetter nahm nur noch mehr zu. Inzwischen war Jack in einer schmalen Seitengasse angelangt die nur noch von zwei flackernden Laternen beleuchtet wurden. An den Wänden klebte Blut, das langsam auf den Boden tropfte und sich mit dem schmutzigen Wasser vermischte. Man konnte den leicht metallischen Geruch in der Luft geradezu herausschmecken. Behutsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und merkte erst jetzt, dass er auf leichten Widerstand unter seinen Füßen traf. Bei näherem Hinsehen wurde ihm übel und nur knapp konnte er den Brechreiz unterdrücken als er auf verstümmelte Körperteile hinabblickte. Langsam verfolgte er die Seitenstraße weiter und konnte inzwischen schon von weitem einen Mann sehen der, ihm den Rücken zugewandt, über irgendetwas gebeugt war. Schmatzende Geräusche drangen durch das Donnergrollen der Nacht, als er sich der Person immer mehr näherte.

Ruckartig hatte dieser Mann, seinen Kopf in Jacks Richtung gedreht. Es war kein Gesicht wie er es von normalen Menschen kannte. Es war eher eine Fratze, an dessen zu langen Zähnen noch mehr Blut abperlte. Erst jetzt erkannte er über was dieses Wesen gebeugt war. Es war ein Mensch, kaum älter als zwanzig Jahre. Nur an seinem Gesicht konnte er erkennen, dass es Harry war. Er war Jack ein guter Freund geworden und lag nun völlig ausgeweidet vor ihm im Schlamm. Die tief schwarzen Augen starrten ihn für kurze Zeit an ehe er mit einem Satz an die Hauswand sprang und sich weiter zurückzog. Dieses Wesen landete genau vor einer Art Thron, der nur aus Knochen zu bestehen schien. Zwei weitere Personen standen wir eine Leibgarde davor und erwarteten ihn scheinbar schon. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst um welche Personen es sich dabei handelte. Seine vermeintlichen Geschwister, die Götter des Chaos. Bokzar, Mnbul und Alzar schauten ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen als ein weiterer Blitz die Seitengasse etwas mehr erhellte und den Blick auf den knochigen Thron frei gaben. Ein älterer Mann mit langen, lockigen, weißen Haaren und einem kurzen Vollbart schaute auf ihn herab bis im nächsten Moment sein Gesicht wieder von Schatten eingehüllt war.

Sein Herz schlug schneller, wusste er doch das seine Kräfte gegen diese Personen nicht viel ausrichten konnten.

„Gor," sprach der alte Mann auf seinem Thron in ziemlich rauer und tiefer Stimme. „Endlich kehrt mein letzter verlorener Sohn an meine Seite zurück."

Ein weiterer Blitz durchzuckte die Nacht als Jack auf seinen Knien zusammenbrach und die Hände vor sein Gesicht schlug. Er war nicht mehr im Stande irgendetwas zu tun. Nur Angst füllte noch sein Herz aus.

„NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"

Hastig schlug Jack die Augen auf. Fahles Mondlicht drang durch das Fenster und erhellte einen Teil des Zimmers seiner Gemächer. Langsam tastete er seinen Körper ab nur um festzustellen, dass er alles nur geräumt hatte. Sein Bett war zerwühlt und deutete auf einen mehr als unruhigen Schlaf hin. Langsam stand Jack auf und bewegte sich auf wackligen Beinen auf den Spiegel zu der in der Nähe seines Bettes an der steinernen Wand hing. Das Mondlicht wurde ein wenig in ihm reflektiert. Nicht sehr stark aber es genügte um sich darin spiegeln zu können. Schwer atmend blickte er in sein eigenes Gesicht. Der Anblick erschreckte ihn ein wenig sodass er sich auf der Kommode unter dem Spiegel erst einmal mit seinen Händen abstützen musste. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch seine Haare als ihm der Atem stockte. Ein weiteres Gesicht war in eben diesem Spiegel aufgetaucht und zeigte Hermine die hinter ihm stand. Langsam drehte er sich um und wollte schon auf sie zugehen als er erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich. Ihr Gesicht war völlig blass und ihre Körperhaltung deutete eher auf eine leblose Person hin. Die Augen waren völlig weiß und starrte ihn unverhohlen einfach nur an. Hermines Stimme klang kratzig und rau. Es war nicht mehr die warme, liebevolle Stimme die immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Es war nicht mal mehr als ein flüstern.

„Der Krieg hat begonnen, Gor. Komm zu uns zurück."

Schweißgebadet wachte Jack in seinem Bett auf und merkte, wie die Sonne leicht in seinen Augen kitzelte. Leichtes Morgenrot hatte den nur mäßig mit Wolken verhangenen Himmel bedeckt. Heftige Atemstöße entkamen seiner Kehle als er sich erschrocken in seinem Bett aufrichtete. Wie schon so oft schmerzte sein Kopf; der Morgen tat ihm nicht so gut wie er es gerne hätte. Ein Duft stieg ihm in die Nase der ihn immer wieder aufs neue Betörte. Er konnte diesem Duft eigentlich nur einer Person zuordnen, was ihn ungemein beruhigte. Er war ziemlich beruhigt hier neben seiner Freundin aufzuwachen wusste er doch nicht wie er es in sein Bett geschafft hatte. Vor allem war er beruhigt diesen Alpträumen endlich entronnen zu sein. Der Abend zuvor war doch viel zu anstrengend gewesen. Der Krieg hatte begonnen. Mit einem bombastischen Schlag hatten ihre Feinde, die Legionen des Chaos, ein neues Zeitalter eingeläutet und aufs Neue eine ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt.

Apathisch saß er kerzengerade im Bett und merkte nur beiläufig wie eine weiche Hand seine Wange entlang strich. Rehbraune Augen schauten ihn liebevoll an und gaben ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit.

„Schh, du hattest einen Alptraum."

Jimmy schlief noch auf seinem Schrank. Eigentlich schlief er immer, wenn er nicht gerade dabei war zu fressen, mit Jack Quatsch zu machen oder irgendjemanden zu ärgern.

„Wie komme ich hierher?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig ernster als sie weiter mit ihm sprach. „Du bist Zusammengebrochen als wir Snape und ein paar andere vom Orden in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben. Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er nur noch eine Shorts trug. An Hogsmeade konnte er sich noch verschwommen erinnern. Der Rest war allerdings irgendwie verschwommen. „Na du weißt ja, das Übliche. Ein paar Schwarzmagier, ein paar Flüche ein wenig Krieg."

„Jack, du kannst mich nicht anlügen hast du das vergessen?" Inzwischen klang Hermine schon ein wenig strenger und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ach was weiß ich." Er mochte es noch nie wenn man einen zu großen Aufstand um ihn machte. Deshalb hatte er gestern Abend auch noch nichts gesagt. Er war sich aber auch ziemlich sicher es noch in sein Bett zu schaffen. „Ich hab gespürt wie Abrakahl erwacht ist. Hab ich euch ja erzählt. Dazu noch fünf oder sechs von diesen verdammten Flüchen und du hast einen guten Muskelkater."

Erschrocken hatte sie sich im Bett aufgerichtet. „Was für Flüche?"

„Na diesen bekloppten Crucio Fluch. Kann höllisch weh tun. Und ich glaub ich hab mir eine Massage verdient." Ein schmutziges Grinsen entfuhr seinem Mund als er seinen Kopf auf ihren nackten Bauch legte.

„Warum um Himmels Willen hast du gestern nichts gesagt? Wir hätten dich sofort zu Poppy gebracht. Sechs Folterflüche hintereinander. Damit ist doch nicht zu spaßen."

„Mhm, genau deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt. Bekomm ich nun meine Massage oder nicht?"

„Du gehst nach dem Frühstück sofort in den Krankenflügel." Langsam begannen ihre Hände an seinem Rücken zu arbeiten.

„Jawohl Ma'am. Möchtest du reden; über gestern meine ich? Wir haben viele Leute verloren."

„Ich weiß. Dreiundfünzig Tote auf unsere Seite. Zwanzig schwer Verletzte. Das kann so nicht weiter gehen."

„Weiter oben." Jack stöhnte einmal kurz auf bevor er auf ihre Aussage näher einging. „Ich sage dir das nicht gerne. Aber ich glaube es hat gerade erst richtig angefangen."

„Und mit ein paar Schülern reden wir heute noch ein ernstes Wörtchen." Jack wusste sofort was sie meinte. Vier ihrer Schüler waren scheinbar auf verbotene Weise zu ihnen appariert um ihnen im Kampf beizustehen. Eigentlich wäre das schon ein Grund sie von der Schule zu werfen.

„Seid nicht zu streng mit ihnen. Greg hat gestern seinen Vater verloren. Und die Bilder die sie sehen mussten waren wohl Strafe genug für sie."

„Jack?"

„Mhm?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

„Keine Angst, ich bin nur ein wenig geschlaucht und steh noch leicht neben mir. Es geht mir gut."

„Das meine ich nicht." Hermine schnaufte hinter ihm noch einmal durch, ihr warmer Atem wirkte irgendwie beruhigend auf ihn sodass er sich vollkommen entspannen konnte. „Ich meine, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du noch Mühe gehabt einen Salzstreuer mit Kraft deiner Gedanken zu bewegen. Wenn du jetzt einen Alptraum hast, bebt das ganze Zimmer."

„Ich weiß. Ich spüre diese Macht in mir und habe Mühe, dass sie nicht Besitz von mir ergreift. Ich muss diese Kette finden. Wo immer sie auch ist."

Es war ungefähr halb acht als Jack mit Hermine die große Halle betrat. Seine Beine fühlten sich immer noch sehr wacklig an, was aber scheinbar niemandem auffiel. Von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht hatten die Schüler wahrscheinlich noch nichts mitbekommen. Den vier Ausreißern wurde verboten über die Ereignisse zu sprechen und die Zeitungen waren noch nicht angekommen. Doch sollte sich dieses Thema, wie zu erwarten war, zum Gesprächsstoff Nummer eins entwickeln. Spätestens nachdem Dumbledore den Schülern nach dem Frühstück in groben Auszügen von den Ereignissen berichtet hatte, war die komplette Halle von einem lautstarken Gemurmel durchzogen. Ein wenig Aufheiterung entstand als Dumbledore noch auf ein Anliegen der Vertrauensschüler zu sprechen kam. Scheinbar haben sich vereinzelte Schüler bei ihnen gemeldet, die Angst vor einem streunendem Wolf haben der sich im Schloss aufhält. Sie waren sichtlich beruhigt zu hören, dass dieses Tier zahm ist und ihrer Professorin Granger gehörte. Auch wenn Jack fast sein Tee aus der Nase gelaufen wäre als er das gehört hatte.

Den ganzen Tag sprach niemand mehr über etwas anderes als den Angriff auf Manchester. Sogar unter Jacks Kollegen war es nicht anders. Die Sorgen waren besonders jetzt am ersten Tag nach diesem Massaker ziemlich groß. Besonders die begründete Befürchtung, dass Abrakahl, der Herrscher der Chaos Legionen, wieder erwacht war. Jack spürte seine Nähe seit gestern Abend. In Gedanken machte er sich eine Notiz, seine Okklumentik Übungen weiter zu verstärken. Er wusste von Harry, dass er zu Voldemorts Zeiten dasselbe Problem hatte und ihm diese Übungen helfen würden.

Den weiteren Schultag konnte er sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht und seine körperlich Verfassung machten ihm doch mehr zu schaffen als er befürchtet hatte.

Gegen vier Uhr stand er nun mit Harry und Hermine im Büro des Schulleiters. Grag, Marla, Amy und Vivianne saßen Dumbledore gegenüber während Jack sich mit Fawkes vergnügte. Dumbledore hatte gerade seine Standpauke beendet weshalb die Gesichtsausdrücke der vier Schüler alles andere als Glücklich aussahen. Einem Schulverweis konnten sie gerade noch entgehen. Hauspunkte gingen allerdings in hoher Anzahl flöten.

„Professor Orwood," fuhr Dumbledore nun fort, „hat sich bereit erklärt die Art ihrer Bestrafung selbst zu gestalten." Harry und Hermine schauten ihn mit fragenden Mienen an worauf Jack ihnen nur zuzwinkerte. „Ich denke Sie alle werden das nächste mal gründlicher darüber nachdenken eine solche Dummheit zu begehen. Sie werden sich morgen früh sechs Uhr in der Eingangshalle einfinden. Einzelheiten erfahrt ihr dann. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen. Ach ja, kommen sie in gemütlichen Kleidungsstücken," fügte der Schulleiter noch hinzu.

Sichtlich geknickt und doch erleichtert verließen die Schüler das Büro des Schulleiters während ihnen Dumbledore bedeutete noch zu bleiben. Das zwielichtige Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fenster trat, brach sich in einigen kleinen Instrumentarien die im Raum auf kleinen Tischen verteilt standen.

„Was hast du mit ihnen vor Jack?" Harry wirkte ziemlich neugierig. Skeptisch verfolgte er Jacks Blick der eine Elster verfolgte die vor dem Fenster ihre Kreise zog. Ein belustigtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen als er erst Dumbledore und danach Hermine und Harry taxierte.

„Sie werden die nächsten zwei Monate mein Trainingsprogramm mitmachen. Die vier wollten Action, jetzt bekommen sie Action."

„Ich hoffe sie lernen die Lektion," erwiderte Harry mit einem undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Urteile nicht zu hart über sie Harry." Dumbledore resignierte kurz bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich kenne mindestens zwei in diesem Raum die in dem Alter nicht besser waren. Von mir einmal abgesehen. Woher hast du von dem Anschlag gewusst Jack?"

„Mr. Travis hat mir berichtet, dass irgendetwas in dieser Nacht geschehen würde. Scheinbar hatte er Andeutungen von seiner Familie zu diesem gehört. Kurz darauf habe ich einen Brief auf meinem Schreibtisch gefunden. Er war von Bob, oder Snape in dem er mir mitteilte, dass um Mitternacht in Manchester ein Angriff der Legionen bevorstehen würde."

„Wo wir auch schon beim nächsten Thema wären. Was denkt ihr wie wir nun mit Severus verfahren sollten?"

„Ganz klar," fuhr Harry ruhig und doch ein wenig kalt dazwischen bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte. „Er kommt vor Gericht und verbringt den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban."

„Nein," sagte Jack. „Ich weiß was zwischen euch war und das er Sie umbringen wollte, Professor. Aber er hat mir inzwischen mehr als einmal wertvolle Informationen mitgeteilt und hätte gestern fast sein Leben für uns gelassen. Auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt, er ist für mich so etwas wie ein Freund geworden. Ich werde nicht tatenlos mit ansehen wie er in dieses Loch wandert."

„Ich bin deiner Meinung, Jack." Überrascht drehte sich nicht nur Jacks Kopf in Richtung des Schulleiters.

„Ich weiß, dass es für Harry oder Hermine schwer ist nach zu vollziehen aber Severus war mir immer ein guter Freund. Auch wenn er mich schon einmal umgebracht hat habe ich ihm verziehen. Ich verlange nicht, dass man diese meine größte Schwäche versteht aber ich hoffe, dass du es akzeptieren kannst Harry. Genau so wie es auch andere akzeptieren müssen."

„Das spielt auch momentan keine große Rolle," warf Hermine plötzlich ein. „Ich denke wir haben ein größeres Problem als es den Anschein macht." Jack wusste genau worauf sie hinaus wollte und wartete nur darauf, dass sie seine Gedanken laut aussprechen würde. „Ich denke der Anschlag gestern war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry ein wenig irritiert.

„Ist euch nicht aufgefallen, dass unsere Feinde zusammen mit ihren Anführern gestern Nacht zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht verschwunden sind? Jack hat noch keinem etwas davon erzählt," kurzzeitig schaute sie zu ihrem Freund herüber, „doch ich denke sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht."

Jack nickte nur und lächelte sogar für einen Moment bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernstere Züge annahm. „Abrakahl ist wieder am leben."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, Professor. Ich spüre ihn. Sie rufen mich zu sich."

Schweigend streichelte Dumbledore seinen Phönix über das rötliche Gefieder und dachte für einen Augenblick nach. „Zu erst einmal, Jack, nenn mich endlich bei meinem Vornahmen. Wir sind schließlich Kollegen. Es macht mir aber noch etwas anderes Sorgen. Die Anzahl an Soldaten die auf der dunklen Seite stehen bereitet mir doch ein wenig Kopfzerbrechen. Ich bin erstaunt wie viele inzwischen zu den Chaoslegionen zählen und ich bin mir sicher, dass gestern nicht einmal annähernd alle anwesend waren."

Jack nickte Gedankenverloren. „Da haben Sie wohl recht. Mir ist es auch noch ein Rätsel."

„Albus," Harry stand inzwischen am Fenster neben dem Schreibtisch und drehte sich bei seinen Worten langsam um. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Ich denke ich werde die DA wieder zusammen trommeln."

„Ich denke, dass ist eine gute Idee. Dieser Krieg scheint Ausmaße anzunehmen, die wir nur schwer abschätzen können. Wir können jeden gebrauchen, der uns irgendwie helfen kann. Da wäre noch etwas." Dumbledore schaute langsam von einem zum anderen und versuchte sich scheinbar seine Worte zurecht zu legen. Momentan wirkte er wieder wie ein alter Mann, der schon zu viel in seinem Leben miterlebt hat. Nicht mehr wie der mächtige Zauberer der noch gestern Nacht das Schlachtfeld beherrschte.

„Der Minister hat sich mit dem Premierminister der Muggel getroffen. In anbetracht der aktuellen Lage ließ sich dieses Treffen nicht mehr verhindern. Es sieht so aus, als würden die Muggel nun nicht mehr tatenlos zusehen wie ihre Städte vernichtet und ihre Einwohner getötet werden. Momentan werden Spezialeinheiten der Muggel ausgehoben, die den Kampf gegen die neue Bedrohung aufnehmen sollen."

„Soll das heißen, die Existenz der Zauberergemeinschaft wird sich nun den Muggeln öffnen?" Hermine sah den alten Mann ein wenig besorgt an und erkannte wie es aussah die Tragweite dieser Informationen.

„Nicht gänzlich. Der Premierminister konnte nur schwer davon überzeugt werden die Existenz unserer Gemeinschaft geheim zu halten. Doch er hat sich mit Scrimgeour darauf geeinigt, nur diese Spezialkräfte einzuweihen. Die Existenz einiger Wesen wie die der Drachen oder eines gewissen ‚Feuerteufels'", bei diesen Worten blickte Dumbledore Jack tief in die Augen, „kann inzwischen niemand mehr leugnen. Aber wir werden mit dieser Gruppe von Muggeln zusammenarbeiten müssen."

„Das war wohl zu erwarten." Harry nickte zustimmend und schien die Worte noch einmal in seinem Kopf Revue passieren zu lassen.

„Der Orden des Phönix," fuhr Albus fort, „ist eine weitest gehend geheime Organisation, wie ihr wisst. Nicht einmal der Minister weiß mehr über uns als Gerüchte. Doch ich denke auch wir müssen uns mit den Streitkräften der Muggel auseinander setzen. Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir vier uns mit dem Premierminister der Muggel und dem Führungsstab seiner Spezialeinheit treffen sollten um uns mit ihnen abzustimmen. Ohne das Ministerium. Ich bin mir nicht sicher wie sehr das Ministerium für Zauberei schon untergraben ist."

Jack sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Harry und Hermine ein wenig widerwillig nickten als er noch einmal darüber nachdachte, was er eben gehört hatte.

„Hey, Stopp Al. Warum wir vier? Was sollte ich bitte mit ihnen zu besprechen haben?"

„Nun, Jack. Du bist der ominöse Feuerteufel, wenn ich die Zeitung einmal zitieren dürfte. Ich denke nicht, dass diese Tatsache lange verborgen bleiben wird. Ebenso wenig wie die Existenz der anderen drei. Es wäre doch von Vorteil wenn dich sowohl unsere Seite als auch die der Muggel kennen lernen und sehen, dass du kein bösartiger Dämon bist. Das ist vielleicht die beste Möglichkeit zu zeigen auf wessen Seite du stehst, bevor man dich aus Angst verfolgt."

So wenig Jack diese Worte gefielen, so sehr musste er sich eingestehen, dass sein Gegenüber recht hatte. „Die vier wissen es schon."

„Wie bitte?" Dumbledore legte seine Stirn in Falten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jack, dass er laut gedacht hatte.

„Die vier Schüler von eben. Sie wissen über mich bescheid. Sie haben mich gestern Nacht ins Schloss kommen sehen und naja..."

„Das erklärt weshalb sie bei dir waren als Harry und ich gekommen sind," schloss Hermine.

„Sie werden es niemandem sagen. Ich vertraue ihnen."

„Ich denke auch," bestätigte ihn Albus. „Es sind gute Kinder. Auch wenn sie schon fast keine Kinder mehr sind. Nur eines noch. Kannst du mir sagen was genau in der Gasse gestern Nacht geschehen ist in der sie aufgetaucht sind?"

Jack schaute ihn einen Moment an und dann zu Hermine und Harry herüber die scheinbar auch auf eine Antwort warteten.

„Es sind einige von den Soldaten aufgetaucht, unter ihnen auch Mr. Travis. Der Vater von Greg. Ich weiß nicht wie gut ihr darüber bescheid wisst aber er ist im Sommer von seiner Familie geflohen. Er hat mir erzählt, dass sein Vater ihn gezwungen hat grausame Dinge zu tun unter dem Imperius Fluch. Scheinbar wollte er aus ihm einen treuen Soldaten für die Legionen machen. Gestern Nacht stand er vor uns mit einigen seiner Freunde. Die haben mich und Greg dann auch mit dem Folterfluch belegt, mich sogar ein wenig zu oft." Jack schaute kurz zu Dumbledore auf, und wusste nicht ob seine Augen wirklich so glasig waren wie sie sich anfühlten. „Ich habe ihn getötet," fügte er kleinlaut an.

„Ich verstehe," war alles was Dumbledore dazu sagte.

„Nein, das tun sie nicht." Jack schüttelte seinen Kopf, starrte jedoch nur zum Boden. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein flüstern. „Der Junge hat alles verloren was er hatte. Ich denke wir sollten ein wenig auf ihn und seine Freunde acht geben. So wie ich es herausgehört habe sind unter den Schülern einige die auf Abrakahls Seite stehen. Nicht nur aus dem Hause Slytherin," fügte er noch hinzu und schaute Harry eindringlich an.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als erwartet. Wie so oft hatte sich Jack von Hermine weggeschlichen und sie friedlich schlafen lassen. In der Eingangshalle angekommen war er ziemlich überrascht. Seine vier Schüler standen schon bereit und erwarteten ihn. Sie wirkten zwar noch ziemlich verschlafen aber das würde sich ziemlich schnell ändern.

„Morgen Ladys," begrüßte er die vier sofort mit einem Lächeln.

„Morgen Professor. Was für eine Strafarbeit haben Sie sich ausgedacht?"

Jack schüttelte lachend mit dem Kopf. „Nicht so negativ. Ich würde es nicht als Strafe sehen. Eher als Gelegenheit. Ich meine, ihr wolltet Action. Jetzt bekommt ihr Action." Ihre Minen erhellten sich ein wenig bis Jack fortfuhr und sie durch das große Schlossportal führte. Kühle Morgenluft zog an ihnen vorüber und bereitete ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen. Das Firmament war leicht rosa gefärbt und in der Ferne des Waldes konnte man leises Vogelgezwitscher hören.

„Ihr werdet die nächsten zwei Monate jeden Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag um halb sechs hier sein und mich treffen. Zusammen werdet ihr mein Trainingsprogramm mitmachen, was für euch heißt bis um sieben Uhr Laufen. Wer möchte kann auch gegen Abend ein wenig Krafttraining mit mir machen aber das ist auf freiwilliger Basis."

„Das ist nicht ihr ernst, oder?" Vivianne schaute ihn genau wie die anderen etwas geschockt an.

„Oh doch, das ist mein voller ernst. Wer kämpfen will muss fit sein. Leider kann ich nichts weiter für euch tun. Wenn ihr aussteigt oder aufgebt, müsst ihr eure Koffer packen. Seid froh, dass ich Professor Granger überzeugen konnte und ihr nicht ihre Strafe ausbaden müsst. Sonst hättet ihr das gesamt Schloss auf Muggelart geputzt und das hätte weit mehr als zwei Monate gedauert, glaubt mir."

Der Morgen war einfach perfekt für einen Lauf entlang des Sees. Die frische Luft tat einfach gut und die Landschaft lag noch so friedlich wie sonst zu keiner Zeit vor ihnen. Das Laufen an sich verlief eigentlich auch recht passabel. Auch wenn Jack seine normale Geschwindigkeit ein wenig drosseln musste und ab und zu jemanden wieder aufhelfen musste. Teilweise waren sie einfach außer puste oder wollten sich an einem Baum ausruhen. Aber so einfach machte er es ihnen nicht. Mit unsinnigen Pausen zwischendurch machte man sich nur das gesamte Ergebnis kaputt. Nur Greg verwunderte ihn. Er lief ohne Pause durch. Er hatte nicht einmal gemeckert oder sich irgendwie beschwert. Wenn Jack darüber nachdachte, hatte er eigentlich noch keinen Ton gesagt seit er ihn gestern im Büro des Schulleiters gesehen hatte. Doch auch dieser Morgen ging vorbei und sie kamen sichtlich verschwitzt und abgekämpft im Schloss an.

„Gut, dass war es für heute. Wir sehen uns Freitag Morgen. Ach und Mr. Travis," Jack hielt seinen Schüler noch einmal kurz zurück als sich die anderen schon auf den Weg machten. „Kommen Sie bitte nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro."

Auch der restliche Tag verging wie im Fluge. Der Unterricht war mehr entspannend als anstrengend, da sich Jack inzwischen ziemlich gut eingelebt hatte. Er hatte wirklich einen Job gefunden in dem er sich entfalten konnte und das Gefühl hatte etwas nützliches zu tun. Harry war noch vor dem Abendessen aufgebrochen um an einer Sitzung des Ältestenrates teilzunehmen in dem sich alle alten Familienoberhäupter treffen. Um was es dabei ging lag eigentlich auf der Hand und so fragte Jack auch nicht weiter nach. Hermine wollte in ihrem Büro noch ihren Unterricht vorbereiten und so hatte Jack Zeit sich um sein Sorgenkind zu kümmern. Auch wenn er nicht sein Hauslehrer war, so konnte er doch nachempfinden wie es dem Jungen ging. Er war, wie er fand, in gewisser Hinsicht verantwortlich für das was geschehen war und wusste wie es ist wenn man seine Familie verliert auch wenn bei Greg Travis die Umstände doch ein wenig anders lagen.

Jack spielte gerade mit seinem Elfen Bommel Ping Pong über seinem Schreibtisch, was dem kleinen Wesen scheinbar sehr gefiel, als es an der Tür klopfte und Greg eintrat.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?"

Jack warf dem jungen Mann ein Flasche zu, die er gekonnt auffing. „Gute Reflexe."

„Danke, ich bin Jäger in der Slytherin Mannschaft."

„Setz dich bitte, Greg." Jack deutete auf die kleine Sitzecke mit den beiden Sesseln und der Couch die um einen hölzernen Tisch platziert waren. „Ich hoffe ihr habt den Morgen gut überlebt."

„Mh, ging so. War schon anstrengend aber ich denke ich bin noch ein wenig im Training. Die anderen hatten gut zu kämpfen."

„Hör zu, ich möchte gleich auf den Punkt kommen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es dir besser geht wenn du mit jemandem sprichst. Ich meine über die Nacht in Manchester."

„Das Gefühl habe ich nicht." Greg stand wieder auf und lief interessiert durch das Zimmer von Jack und musterte verschiedene Dinge wie die Boxen oder die Stereoanlage die im massiven Holzregal stand.

„Wenn das so ist. Ich habe das Bedürfnis darüber zu sprechen." Jack stellte die Flasche mit dem Bier ab und neigte seinen Kopf herum um Greg wieder im Visier zu haben. Die Sonne war bereits fast vollkommen verschwunden weshalb die einzigen Lichtquellen vereinzelte Fackeln waren die den Raum in ein trübes Dämmerlicht tauchten. „Du hast deinen Vater getötet Greg."

Die Pose des Jungen gefror augenblicklich und auch wenn Jack sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, spürte er was in ihm vorging.

„Ich habe schon lange keinen Vater mehr. Meine Familie ist hier in Hogwarts."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„Professor." Greg drehte sich zu seinem Lehrer um und starrte unvermittelt in sein Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass das was ich getan habe schrecklich war. Aber meine Familie, besser gesagt die die davon übrig sind, sind in meinen Augen keine Menschen mehr. Ich habe meinen Vater, meine Mutter und meine Brüder schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Doch ich konnte mich erst diesen Sommer von ihnen losreißen."

„Es muss hart sein, sich von seiner Familie abzuwenden."

„Es war hart mitzuerleben was aus ihnen geworden ist. Von ihnen wegzukommen war eher eine Art Befreiung. Was denken Sie was jetzt mit mir passiert?"

Jack runzelte seine Stirn und sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was sollte mit dir passieren?"

„Naja, früher habe ich schon Menschen getötet als ich unter dem Imperius Fluch stand. Das könnte man als Ausrede gelten lassen auch wenn mich das bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen wird. Aber in dieser Nacht habe ich mutwillig einen Menschen umgebracht. Inzwischen müsste diese Information schon bis zum Ministerium vorgedrungen sein."

„Wenn deine Freunde nichts erzählt haben, bin ich mir sicher das es niemand weiß. Was die anderen wissen ist, dass wir bedroht wurden und ich aus Notwehr deinen Vater und seine Freunde beseitigt habe."

„Sie meinen, Sie haben die Schuld auf sich genommen?"

„Ich habe in den letzten Monaten so viel getan, was mich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, dass dieser Zwischenfall nicht großartig ins Gewicht fällt. Hör mir zu, mir geht es darum, dass ich weiß wie es ist wenn man niemanden mehr hat. Wenn die Familie nicht mehr da ist. Auch wenn du momentan anders darüber denkst, sie werden dir fehlen. Wenn du das Bedürfnis hast zu reden, zögere nicht an meine Tür zu klopfen." Jack beobachtete seinen Schüler wie er langsam an der Wand entlang ging und vor den elektrischen Gitarren stehen blieb, die an der Mauer hingen.

„Danke Professor. Sagen sie ist das eine..."

„ESP Explorer, genau." Jack konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Hetfield spielt so eine Professor, die sind Klasse und nicht gerade billig wenn ich das anmerken darf."

„Also erstens spielt er nicht so eine. Er hat genau die gespielt und zweitens war sie nicht teuer. Mein Bruder hat sie einmal bei einem Gewinnspiel gewonnen. Aber weil er nicht spielen kann hat er sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt." Jack bemerkte, dass die Augen des Jungen immer größer wurden. „Du würdest gerne auf ihr spielen, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht, Professor. Wenn die von ihrem Bruder ist...ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie das nicht unbedingt möchten."

„Es gibt nur eine Person die ich nicht auf der stelle töten würde, wenn sie meine Gitarre anfasst. Aber ich denke bei dir mache ich eine Ausnahme. Los schließ sie an." Jack war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte zwei Verstärker aus einer Ecke geholt und sie angeschlossen als Greg auch schon die ersten Töne eines ihm sehr bekannten Liedes spielte als er auch schon wieder abstoppte.

„Klang doch gut, hör jetzt nicht auf." Jack winkte einmal mit der Hand um den Verstärker noch einmal deutlich lauter zu stellen.

„Das geht so nicht Professor, da fehlt noch was. Darf ich?" Greg zeigte kurz auf seinen Zauberstab und Jack nickte, war er doch gespannt was jetzt kommen würde. Nach einem Wink und einem unbekannten Zauberspruch stand ein Drumset mitten im Raum und Jack klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Jetzt kanns losgehen." Greg tippte noch einmal die Drums an und sie spielten das Intro was wirklich noch gefehlt hatte um Motorbreath vollends herauszuhören.

Jack war erstaunt über diese Art von Magie. An so etwas hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Noch mehr Erstaunen rief das können des jungen Slytherin hervor der wie ein Irrer über die Seiten von Jacks Gitarre schrubbte als Jack der nächste Gedanke kam und seinen Zauberstab kurz an seine Kehle hielt. Mit den Worten ‚Sonorus Permanentum' hatte sich seine Stimme magisch verstärkt und konnte nun die Drums und die Gitarre übertönen.

Das war es was Jack vermisst hatte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er das Gefühl irgendetwas würde ihm fehlen, seit er aus Deutschland zurück gekehrt war. Dieses Gefühl sich völlig fallen lassen zu können. Es war nicht dasselbe beruhigende Gefühl, das er hatte wenn er bei seiner Freundin im Arm lag. Es war etwas völlig anderes. Nicht unbedingt schöner, aber einfach befreiend. Jack schloss die Augen und verfiel wie früher dem Gefühl, das ihm die Musik vermittelte. Er konnte geradezu spüren wie ihn eine Energie durchfloss und sah das es Greg genau so erging. Da sprang er nun mit einem seiner Schüler durch sein Wohnzimmer und sie peitschten sich gegenseitig die Laute von Metallica um die Ohren. Haare flogen durch die Luft und Jimmy nickte im Takt auf Jacks Schultern.

Jack war gerade dabei auf seinen Knien vor Greg herumzurutschen als er seine Augen öffnete und zwei sehr bekannte Gesichter auf sich herabstarren sah. Mit einem Blick nach rechts aus der Tür konnte er eine Ansammlung von Schülern sehen die versuchten ihren Kopf durch die Tür zu quetschen die Harry gerade schloss als Jack sein Solo abbrach und die Musik verstummte.

Ungläubig schauten sich Harry und Hermine an und sahen von Jack zu seinem Schüler der inzwischen seine Füße überaus interessant fand.

„Was ist hier denn los?" fragte Harry mit einem undeutbarem Blick.

„Äh, Mr. Travis wir sehen uns morgen früh."

„Danke Professor, für alles." Mit diesen Worten drängte sich Greg an den beiden anderen Professoren aus dem Raum, darauf achtend niemandem ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Was war das denn Alter?" Harry hatte es sich inzwischen auf einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht während sich Jack zu Hermine auf die Couch setzte. Es war inzwischen fast neun Uhr am Abend und ein leichter Wind pfiff durch das offen stehende Fenster.

„Der junge musste reden. Und ich auch. Scheinbar haben wir die selbe Art Probleme zu verarbeiten. Und ich muss sagen, ich habe lange niemanden getroffen der so gut ist."

„Geht es um seinen Vater?" Hermine schaute ihn durchdringend an. Wieder einmal spürte die wärme die von ihm ausging und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte.

„Mhm," war das einzige was er herausbrachte.

_Gibt es vielleicht noch etwas, dass du uns sagen möchtest? _Ihre Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum und versuchten verzweifelt einen Landeplatz zu sichten während er sich in ein Kissen zurück lehnte.

_Nein,_ war eigentlich das einzige was er zurücksenden konnte bevor sich Harry einmischte.

„Sagt mal, müsst ihr euch telepathisch unterhalten? Das ist ja nervtötend. So und nun zu dir Jack. Ich weiß, dass du uns nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hast."

Erschrocken schaute er in Harrys Augen die ihn zu durchbohren schienen. In seinen Gedanken konnte er nicht sein. Seine Okklumentik schützte ihn perfekt aber irgendwie konnte er trotzdem Jacks Lüge spüren sodass er sofort den Blickkontakt löste und das kühle Mauerwerk musterte.

„Du hast seinen Vater nicht getötet, oder?" Jack sagte keinen Ton. Harry wusste manchmal einfach zu viel. Von Hermine hätte er das erwartet, da sie mit seinen Gedanken verbunden war aber von ihm. Sein Schweigen schien antwort genug zu sein.

„Harry, bitte sag nichts. Er hat doch niemanden mehr." Seine Stimme klang fast ein wenig hilflos.

„Was er getan hat war schlimm, Jack. Auch wenn es irgendwie das Richtige war. Du musst aufhören dich dafür verantwortlich zu machen."

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich bin in gewisser Weise verantwortlich. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen." Zarte Hände begannen an Jacks Haaren herum zu nesteln als er sich gerade ein wenig vorbeugte.

„Das ist quatsch und das weißt du. Wir können nicht alles vorhersehen. Die Nacht war für alle schlimm. Und wenn es euch beiden hilft Musik zu machen, dann macht weiter damit. Nur bitte benutzt das nächste mal wieder den Schallschutzzauber. Die Schüler haben sich alle vor deinem Zimmer versammelt."

Jack musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und schaute seine beiden Freunde noch einmal an. „Es bleibt also unter uns?"

Nach kurzem zögern nickten die beiden und Harry erhob sich langsam. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich muss mal wieder. Ginny wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Oh und ich kann euch einen neuen Zauber zeigen. Wirklich alte Magie." Harry zwinkerte ihnen noch einmal zu bevor er seinen Zauberstab im Kreis bewegte und unverständliche Verse vor sich hinmurmelte. Langsam bildete sich vor Harry ein Strudel der immer größer wurde bis schließlich ein etwa zwei Meter großer, blau schimmernder Bogen entstand. Jack und Hermine stand der Mund offen als sie sich gegenseitig ungläubig anschauten und wieder ihren Blick auf Harry warfen.

„Ja Hermine, ich weiß. In Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren oder disapparieren. Aber niemand hat einen Schutzzauber gegen Portale eingerichtet. Bis morgen." Mit den Worten war Harry auch schon durch das Tor verschwunden und das Portal hat sich in Luft aufgelöst.

„Also Mine. Das war wirklich mal eine fette Lightshow."

Hermine schüttelte nur noch mit dem Kopf. „Weißt du, ich habe vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört mich über Harry zu wundern."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen ohne erschreckende Vorkommnisse. Die Feinde verhielten sich schon zu ruhig. Jack zog seinen Unterricht unermüdlich durch, während er täglich die Bibliothek plünderte. Allmählich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er schon mindestens die Hälfte der Buchbestände durchstöbert hatte. Es war erschreckend wie schnell er die Seiten überflog und auch noch alles in sich aufsog wie ein frisch gebastelter Staubsauger. Die Freizeit vertrieb er sich meistens mit ein paar Auroren, da er im Verhältnis zu Hermine oder Harry doch weniger Unterricht zu halten hatte. Er war beinahe am Verzweifeln als ihn Ron schon wieder einmal im Schach geschlagen hatte. Eigentlich war er immer sehr gut gewesen wenn es um dieses Spiel ging aber gegen Ron konnte er noch keinen Blumentopf gewinnen. Seine Freundin Aurora machte es sich immer öfter bei Jack gemütlich. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sie den selben Musikgeschmack, was doch für reichlich Gesprächsstoff sorgte. Es hatte sich auch zu ihr eine feste Freundschaft entwickelt, war Aurora doch sehr lebenslustig und war kaum noch ohne Ron aufzufinden. Man merkte ihm förmlich an wie er aufblühte und sich einfach wohl fühlte. Immer wieder besuchte Jack Hagrid, war er doch inzwischen fast süchtig nach seinen Felsenkeksen, was bei Harry immer nur ein Kopfschütteln hervor rief. Das Ministerium hatte sich jetzt offiziel mit den Spezialeinheiten der Muggel zusammengetan und haben das Training aufgenommen. Die Zauberergemeinschaft war beeindruckt wie erfinderisch Muggel sein konnten, da sie ja ohne Magie arbeiten mussten. In ein paar Tagen hatte auch Dumbledore mit ein paar Führungskräften der Muggel ein Treffen anberaumt wobei Harry, Hermine und Jack anwesend sein sollten. Das würde garantiert ziemlich interessant werden.

Ab und zu drehte er ein paar Runden mit seinem Motorrad um den See traf sich ziemlich häufig mit Greg um mit ihm Musik zu machen. Man merkte wie viel Spaß den beiden diese Abwechslung bereitete und sogar Hermine hörte den beiden sehr gerne zu.

Der Oktober brach herein und das Wochenende stand vor der Tür. Freitag Nachmittag war wieder einmal Greg in Jacks Wohnzimmer und stimmte sein Gitarre. Er hatte seine eigene wieder ausgepackt und wollte nun mit Jack ein neues Lied einstudieren. Jack hatte gerade sein Buch über Abrakahl beiseite gelegt als er bemerkte das ihm Greg über die Schulter starrte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig.

„Behalt es für dich. Das ist ein Buch von Abrakahl. Ich versuche Hinweise zu finden."

„Ähm, Professor. Die Zeichen können von niemandem gelesen werden. Es ist nicht mal jemandem bekannt welche Sprache das ist."

„Ein paar wenigen schon. Ich kann sie lesen. Aber woher weißt du was darüber?" Das Sonnenlicht brach sich auf seinem Schreibtisch in einem Kelch und warf ein buntes Muster an das Gemäuer von Jacks Räumlichkeiten.

„Na, die Zeichen habe ich schon einmal gesehen."

Nun wurde Jack hellhörig. Alarmiert sah er seinen Schüler an und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. „Wo hast du diese Runen schon einmal gesehen? Es ist wirklich wichtig Greg."

„Ich komme gleich wieder Professor. Ich hole das Buch schnell. Mit diesen Worten war Greg auch schon aufgesprungen und eilte aus der Tür. Jack schaute ihm gedankenverloren nach. _Könnte dieser Junge die Informationen gefunden haben?_ Es war unwahrscheinlich aber die Chance bestand nach wie vor. Ungeduldig wartete er noch einige Minuten bis Greg wieder zurück kam und einen dicken Wälzer anschleppte.

„Das ist die Geschichte des Ministeriums Greg." Nicht wirklich überzeugt fuhr er über die goldene Schrift des ledernen Einbandes.

„Ich weiß, Seite 453."

Jack blätterte die vergilbten Seiten um und fand schließlich ein Kapitel über die Myterienabteilung. Sein Blick wurde starr als er das entdeckte was er seit Wochen suchte. Die Runen würden für die meisten Menschen unlesbar sein aber Jack verstand sofort ihre Bedeutung.

_Gefunden haben ich, was ich lang suchte._

_Die Stätte des Feuers, des Grauens und des Todes. _

_Das Land der Schatten, habe ich gefunden und warte in ewiger Verdammnis._

_Ich hoffe die Einleitung zu teil zwei meiner Geschichte hat euch gefallen. Wie immer freue ich mich über massig Kommentare, egal in welche Richtung. Also haut in die Tasten...ich tus auch ___

_Viele Grüße, euer Shag_


End file.
